Black Sunset
by Shyla915
Summary: Ruby wasn't prepared to enter Beacon two years early. She especially wasn't prepared to be a leader. Now she has to try for her team but it's not that easy when Weiss can't stand her and Yang treats her like a child. Thankfully she has people she can count on as she tries to become the leader her team needs and maybe she'll find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY**

Shifting her grip on her scythe she swung upward the pang of metal hitting metal rang out around them. Her knees buckled but she managed to kick off to the side vanishing into petals as she vanished. Spinning she bounced off a tree launching herself forward. Crescent Rose impacted the sword form of Harbinger. Narrowing her eyes, she used the remaining momentum to swing her body around and kick out at his face. Catching her leg, he ripped her away from her weapon before tossing her. The blade of her scythe dug into the ground. Landing she glanced at the weapon, but that mistake costed her. The blunt side of her father's weapon hit her side she skidded back, her aura absorbing the damage.

Gliding into a backflip she avoided another swing before vanishing into petals appearing on the other side of the clearing. Noticing her going for the scythe he pulled the trigger on his weapon the shotgun black causing her to fly back into a tree. Rolling, she ducked letting the broadsword cut through the tree.

"Cookies are done," Tai called from the house slapping Yang's hand away from the still steaming batch. He didn't even glance out the window already knowing he wouldn't like the state of his backyard. He just hoped that they managed to avoid his flower garden. Yang grinned snatching a cookie from the pan her aura protecting her from getting burnt.

Hearing him Ruby snatched her scythe out of the ground ducked under Qrow's strike and scurried into the house tossing her folded weapon onto the couch. Rushing into the kitchen she snatched the already prepared plate from her dad's hand. Ruffling her hair Qrow sent Tai a slight smile as he picked a yellow leaf out of her hair.

"Have fun," Tai asked returning the small smile with one of his own. Ruby hummed an affirmative her attention almost consumed by the cookies. She still noticed the small worried look he sent to Qrow over her head. Sometimes she pretended not to notice things since it was better that way. Turning his attention to Yang he grinned saying, "I can't believe my little girl is going to Beacon."

Yang flushed but beamed at him. Practically vibrating with energy, she snatched a cookie from the plate chewing on it while the two men communicated silently. Qrow's eyes shot to Yang as he raised an eyebrow before he looked down at Ruby while Tai frowned and followed his gaze. The girl was eating her cookies seemingly unaware of the silent conversation. The last time they'd acted like this was when Ruby found her birth certificate sitting on the coffee table in the living room surrounded by empty bottles of whiskey. Qrow had been snickering as Tai sat mortified in the corner mumbling about drunken idiots. Learning Qrow was her father had been strange, but it hadn't really changed anything except the title she called him. Yang, however, found the situation entirely too amusing and made it her mission to annoy the two men. It was how she found them in bed together a week later.

"Fine, I'll tell them then," Qrow said a grumpy frown on his face. Tai grinned in relief ignoring the way the other man sent him a look. He'd make it up to him later when the girls weren't around. Ruby put down her plate quietly noticing the worry in her father's eyes. Qrow ran a hand through his hair coming to stand beside Tai. Yang would be fine with their decision it was Ruby who might not agree with it. Meeting her eyes that reminded him so much of Summer he felt a pang in his heart for his lost love. She'd been a brilliant flame and when she'd died none of them had forgotten her, even Raven hadn't. Sighing he decided to bite the bullet saying, "Tai quit his job at Signal today, so he could come with me on my mission for Ozpin."

Feeling an elbow slam into his ribs he winced holding his side as Tai glared at him for his bluntness. Rubbing his skin, he took two steps away from the other man knowing all too well how hard he could hit when angered.

"What about Ruby," Yang asked her previous happiness gone. Crossing her arms, she winced at the surprised and slightly frightened look on her sister's face. With both gone she would be alone in the house. Well, Zewi would be here but he wouldn't really be able to help if something happened. Knowing this she leaned back suddenly very uninterested in her cookies. In fact, they almost tasted bitter. Qrow sent Tai a pleading look silently begging him to explain this one.

"Raven will be dropping by to make sure she's okay," Tai said reluctantly. Yang's eyes turned red her hand dropping onto Ruby's shoulder protectively. The blonde man winced her gaze reminding him of her mother. No matter how much Yang claimed to dislike the woman they were very similar. Both were prone to exploding without thinking. Outside the house, Raven snickered the sound coming out as caws. Qrow twitched his eyes going to the window where he knew she would be, and there she was preening her feathers on a branch letting the two of them get chewed out by the girls. Tai didn't even have to look to know she was there he could feel it.

"No way am I letting her around my little sister," Yang snapped unconsciously squeezing Ruby's shoulder. The younger girl flinched slightly which was immediately noticed by both her fathers. Qrow scowled stepping forward slightly.

"You will not fight us on this Yang," Tai said darkly flicking his eyes to Qrow. Nodding the dark-haired man held his hand out to Ruby.

"Time for your field test," he said knowing he had to get her out of there before Tai exploded. It might not happen often but when it did it was scary even to him. The fact that he was also turned on by the display of power wasn't something he wanted the girls to see though. Without hesitation, Ruby took his hand allowing him to pull her up and out of Yang's grip. The brawler scowled matching the expression that was on her uncle's face just a second ago. One that he fondly thought of as the Branwen face of doom, Raven was the one to came up with the name, not him. The second he released her hand Ruby vanished into the living room gathering her weapon. Qrow looked back at Tai for a second asking, "you going to be okay here?"

"Qrow, hon, if you don't leave my kitchen right now, I'll put you through the wall," Tai said his voice sounding way too sweet to match the threat. Holding up his hands in surrender Qrow backed out of the kitchen. Yep, there was no way he would be interfering with this father-daughter spat. Ruby waited for him outside her eyes fixed on the raven staring back at her from the trees. Tilting her head, she flicked her eyes to the forest silently asking if the woman would be going with them. Amused Raven spread her wings taking off toward the testing spot. Qrow rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"I swear she likes you better than any of the rest of us," he grumbled feeling slightly put out that his sister liked his daughter more than her own. Ruby smiled softly at the words. She didn't know why Raven liked her the most, but she wasn't going to complain. Ruffling her hair Qrow got a running start shifting into bird form as he did so.

"No fair," she said pouting. Kneeling Ruby braced herself against the ground her aura flaring a bright red over her body before the launched herself forward her body bursting into petals as she vanished into the trees. Kicking off them she pushed herself farther but didn't go over her limits. Qrow watched from above judging the amount of aura she used for a second before going on ahead. Skidding to a stop in the clearing Ruby frowned when she saw the two siblings already standing there. She was already used to them beating her to places though. Without thinking she threw her arms around her aunt hugging her tightly. Raven's eyes lit up in amusement as she hugged back just as tightly.

"Doing okay Petal," she asked running her hand through the girl's short hair. Nodding against the woman's stomach Ruby didn't want to let go. It wasn't often that Raven came to visit but when she did it didn't last long. She didn't like it when Yang insulted Raven just because the woman didn't want to train her. Yang's jealousy over the attention shown to Ruby by both the siblings was something she'd noticed over the years but didn't want to dwell on especially since Raven was going to be starting to train her during the last two years she had at Signal.

"Ready to get started," Qrow asked causing Ruby to pull away. Hopping in place she nodded in determination. Raven grinned her hand dropping from the girl's hair.

"I just focus on my negative emotions right," she asked glancing around the clearing while Raven shifted back into a bird and went to find a perch. Qrow nodded pulling out his scroll and clicking the app to monitor her aura.

"Rules are simple, kill everything you can without going into the red," he stated his face sliding into a mask of professional curtesy. Seeing the worry on her face the mask broke and he smirked saying, "if you can't Rae and I'll step in okay?"

"Yea," she said accepting the terms. Qrow stepped back into the tree line and jumped up joining his sister in her chosen tree. So far Ozpin didn't know he was on speaking terms with his sister. They'd reconciled when Ruby turned ten and found her birth certificate. Seeing as how Ruby was almost the spitting image of Summer, Raven had chosen her to lead the tribe once it was time to step down. Something Ruby had no idea about. It was cruel to choose her niece over her daughter, but Raven didn't care too much. Summer had been her sister and by doing this she could stay close to the last remaining piece of her.

Unfolding Crescent Rose Ruby closed her eyes. It wasn't hard to focus on the bad things in her life. The way Yang treated her like a child was one of those. Her mother's death was another. Something that had happened when she was eight and she could still remember the way her father collapsed in on himself turning to drinking while her dad threw himself into work both trying to grieve their own way. And now there was the fact she would be alone in the upcoming year. She'd have to come home to an empty house every single day. She didn't like being alone. It just brought everything to the surface where the thoughts could tear her apart.

Raven tensed leaning forward on her branch as beowolf's rushed from the forest. Swinging her legs, she glanced toward her brother who was leaning against the tree trunk his eyes firmly on his daughter. Smirking she watched the girl vanish.

Ruby appeared behind the grimm her eyes wide open. Firing a shot, she cleaved the grimm in two before using the momentum to block the one trying to take off her head behind her. Stabbing the shaft into the one on her left she fired a shot using it to take out the one coming on her right. Slamming the shaft into the head of the one in front of her she cracked the mask before shooting again and using the momentum to take off its head.

Twisting she swung at the one behind her, the weapon twirling in her hand as petals began to fall behind her as time sped up making them almost seem to move in slow motion. Slicing through them one by one her form blurred at the controlled use of her semblance. Her weapon grew heavy as time tried to slow back down before she hooked the scythe blade around a beowolf's head and pulled the trigger. Time snapped back into place and she felt the change her motions slowing to match the world around her.

Snapping up her arms she blocked the swipe from the alpha with the shaft of her scythe and allowed the blow to push her back. Landing she panted sweat forming on her forehead. Burring the blade of her scythe into the ground she began to fire her remaining bullets into the pack. Glancing down at the scroll attached to her sleeve she frowned when she saw her aura in the yellow. Using her semblance to slow time took a lot of aura. Straightening she jumped over the slash aimed at her ankles twisting she landed on the shaft of her scythe. Seeing the two coming at her she focused her aura into her leg and kicked downward sending the blunt side into the head of one of them as it shot out of the ground. Catching the shaft as it fell back down, she focused her aura into her arms sending out a glowing red aura slash into the grimm around her.

The alpha snarled before rushing forward to murder the girl. Jumping over the slash it raised both paws and brought them down. Ruby felt her knees buckle under the force as she held the last grimm above her head as she blocked the strike with the shaft of her scythe. Kicking out with its hind legs it caught her in the chest forcing her to fly back away from her weapon. Rolling to a stop she winced her hand pressing against her head. Glancing down she saw her aura almost in the red. Hearing a growl she launched herself to the side skidding across the snow-covered ground. The alpha met her eyes drool slipping out of its mouth. Her weapon was a few feet away laying on the ground.

Frowning her hand clenched into a fist, she didn't have any other weapons. She'd wanted to wait until Raven started training her before getting one. The two circled each other the alpha never letting her get too close to her scythe. She knew her father and Aunt wouldn't help her until her aura went into the red. She didn't want their help though, this was her test and she would pass it without anyone's help.

The alpha rushed forward it's claws aiming to take off her head. Waiting until the last second, she burst into petals reappearing behind it already running toward her weapon. Reaching out blindly she touched the cold metal of Crescent Rose before spinning around. The curved blade glinted in the moon light as it cut through the flesh of the alpha's neck leaving the grimm headless. Dropping to her knees she panted in exhaustion and allowed Crescent Rose to rest in her lap. Her fingers tracing over the merciless metal fondly while she caught her breath.

"Nice," Raven praised leaning back in her tree, the battle had taken less than three minutes. It was impressive especially for a fifteen-year-old. Qrow hummed in agreement taking in the aura levels of his daughter. Looking over his shoulder she blinked seeing the small smidgen of yellow left on the bar. If he was in bird form, he would be preening right now. Patting his shoulder, she slid off the branch her aura cushioning her fall without difficulty. Stalking over to her niece she sat down in front of her noticing the way she tensed slightly before relaxing. Raven smirked saying, "you did good."

"Yay," Ruby said tiredly her shoulders slumping. Taking the weapon off the girl's lap Raven studied it her mind going to her own training for the girl. After using such a heavy weapon, a lighter blade would increase her speed tenfold. Maybe a katana would work since anything else would put the girl off balance.

"You're thinking too loud Rae," Qrow teased ducking when she swung the weapon behind her. Making a mental note not to tease his sister he walked behind Ruby knowing she wouldn't risk hurting his daughter. The look she sent him for using his daughter as a shield didn't even make him feel slightly guilty. Pressing the button on Crescent Rose to fold it up Raven passed it back to Ruby who was yawning. Taking the weapon Ruby slid it into place on her back and leaned into her father's hand when he ruffled her hair. Keeping his hand in place Qrow focused his aura syncing it with his daughters. Ruby sighed in contentment as his aura replenished hers and pouted when he pulled away. Raven stood slowly pulling her niece up with her.

"Did I pass," Ruby asked knocking the snow from her clothes. Qrow met Raven's eyes communicating silently for a moment. If he said yes Raven could start training Ruby, but if he said no then there was a chance his sister would turn him into a feathered appetizer. Plus, Tai might kill him too for getting their daughters hopes up then crushing them. Seeing his sisters' eyes narrow he winced masking it as a chuckle.

"Yeah kid, oh and Rae said she'd take you out for ice cream tonight in Vale," he said quickly putting his sister on the spot. Frowning Raven glared at him, they both knew she'd said no such thing. He smirked glancing at Ruby who was skipping around the clearing and daring her to tell the truth. It was a power play, one that he was going to win.

"You're paying for it," Raven whispered snatching his wallet from his pocket before he could stop her. She was glade she left her mask behind at camp today. Qrow pouted knowing already that ice cream wasn't the only thing he would be paying for tonight. Raven stopped the happy child by snatching her up by her hood. Ruby went limp like a kitten being carried by its mother. Looking down at the child she handed over the walled saying, "I'll be in bird form watching over you."

"K," Ruby said accepting the condition with ease. Sliding the wallet into her pocket she brought her aura to the surface her voice excited as she said, "I'll meet you at the airship!"

Raven smiled as the girl vanished into petals before looking over at her brother. Crossing her arms, she asked, "how's Yang?"

"Still pissed, she snapped at Tai for even mentioning your name today," he said pulling out his flask. Sending his sister, a quick look, he took a drink.

"Did she take it out on Ruby," she asked her chest hurting at the thought of her daughter hating her. She'd tried, to bond with Yang but the girl didn't want her around, especially not after she offered to train Ruby. The blonde had seen it as an insult, even though she'd tried to explain their combat styles weren't compatible.

"Kid's probably got a bruise on her shoulder," he said after taking a long drink. She sighed rubbing her eyes as if to ward off a headache. Seeing the action, he held out the flask offering it to her. Raven smiled taking it from him. Qrow glanced toward the house already knowing Tai would be waiting for the results of tonight's test. Running his hand through his hair he said, "I need to get back to the house before Tai gets worried."

Raven nodded screwing the lid on his flask as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Passing it back she said, "I still can't believe your sleeping with my Ex."

"He's good in bed," Qrow said defending himself. She laughed already knowing the poor man's face would turn scarlet if he was here to listen to the two of them. First, he would stutter then his ears would turn read and it would be marvelous.

"He really is," she agreed before focusing on her bond with Ruby. Placing her hand on the hilt of her sword she stepped back saying, "tell him I said hi."

"Sure Rae, should I let him know about his prowess in bed too," he asked only half joking. Rolling her eyes, she unsheathed her sword.

"He'll kick you through a wall," she warned slashing through the air and sheathing her sword in one motion. The swirling red and black portal formed beside her. He grinned shifting into his bird form and flying away before she could say anything else. Ruby beamed at her aunt when the woman stepped through the portal. Without waiting, she launched herself forward hugging her tightly while the portal closed. The few people on the airship looked away quickly when the red eyed woman sent them a glare. No one wanted to be on the bad side of a woman with a giant rotating sheath of blades.

"Aunt Rae can we go to the dust shop," Ruby asked pulling away. Raven raised an eyebrow her eyes flickering down to the empty pouch on Ruby's belt.

"Run out of bullets," she asked as the ship began to move. Ruby nodded leaning into the woman's side as she enjoyed the ride to Vale. Raven stood still her hand running through the girl's hair just like she had for Summer when the woman got lonely. Both had several things in common, they were skilled, compassionate, protective, but also lonely. Summer had grown up in Minstrel the daughter of a single aristocrat who died during her third year at Beacon. After that, the team became her family. Ruby would have that once she got to Beacon although she was worried about the movements of Salem's forces. It was ironic that Summer wasn't even killed by one of Salem's pawns but by an assassin who died a year ago before Raven could track him down. The three of them were still trying to track down his employer though.

The two spent the ten-minute ride to Vale in silence. Raven was lost in her thoughts while Ruby was relaxing after her battle. As the ride ended Ruby opened her eyes pulling away from Raven slowly and saying, "I'll go to the dust shop first, so we can enjoy our ice cream later."

Raven nodded approving of the plan. Waiting until they left the bull head she transformed and flew away. It was nice to feel the wind on her wings. Landing on the edge of a building she watches her niece pull up her earphones and turn on her music before pulling up her hood. Entering her usual dust shop Ruby waved to the owner who nodded in her direction. Grabbing a basket, she quickly gathered the amount of ammo and dust she would need before scurrying to the back of the shop to find a magazine about weapon design. Flipping through the pages she landed on the swords and began skimming.

Her aunt would expect her to already have a design in mind before they started working on her training. Maybe a folding blade that could change lengths or a katana with a dust crystal. Landing on the whip blade she scanned the writing looking to see if she could add a pistol option. Although she loved the sniper on Crescent Rose it was too bulky to use in a confined space. Feeling someone pat her on the shoulder she turned her hood falling off her head. The black suited man pointed to her ears and she raised an eyebrow before sliding off her earphones.

"I said put your hands up," he said urgently waving the red blade he held at her. Ruby blinked glancing down at the magazine in her hand. She really didn't want to put it down but then again, she should have priorities when being robbed. Dropping it into her basket she set it on the floor before deciding to make sure she was being robbed.

"Are you robbing me," she asked hiding her slight amusement. Holding her hands up she watched him closely waiting for an opening. Once Raven learned about her lack of hand to hand skills, the woman took over her training with a vengeance.

"Yes," he said dumbly as he swung the blade out in front of him in exasperation. She moved. Quick as a snake she latched onto his wrist pulling him forward before kicking him in the nose. She winced at the lout cracking sound and let go of his wrist. Dropping her leg, she pushed her aura into her arms before shoving him back into the wall. For a second, she felt the urge to apologize to the now unconscious man.

Roman looked up from inspecting the dust crystal the sound of pain piquing his interest. Making a shooing motion with his hand he sent one of the other thugs to check it out. Slipping the crystal into his pocket he turned watching the form of his hired help crash into the wall just barely missing the window. Tapping his cane against the floor he nodded sending the last two to check it out. The shopkeeper behind him felt his lips twitch already knowing what was happening.

Ruby ducked under the slash kicking the man's ankle and sending him down to the ground. Snatching the axe from his hand she slammed the hilt into his head knocking him out before using her semblance to appear behind the other one and do the same to him. Dropping the weapon that she really didn't like to the floor she picked up her basket and began walking to the front. Amused green eyes met startled silver and he saw recognition in her eyes. Roman tipped his hat showing respect to the fact she decimated his hired help.

Watching the man closely Ruby dropped her basket onto the counter, she was prepared to dash away at any minute. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Ruby noticed the muscles in his arm tense and ducked sliding to the side as his cane hit the counter. Lashing out with an aura infused kick she sent him flying out the doorway. Grabbing the girl's hand at the moment the kick connected he drug her with him. Skidding across the pavement he released her hand lashing out with his cane. Kicking her feet away from him she burst into petals putting distance between the two of them. Unfolding her scythe as she landed Ruby dug it into the ground changing directions to dodge the blast, he sent at her with his cane.

"Well aren't you interesting Red," he said leaning on his cane. Ruby gripped her weapon tightly, at the teasing tone. He notices the action and tilted his hat saying, "you should have left this alone Red."

Ruby winced at the nickname but shifted her grip on her weapon. Pushing aura into her legs she pushed off the ground rushing at him. Roman waited until the last second to bring his cane up the hooked end catching the shaft of Crescent Rose and pushing it up. Ruby felt her eyes widen in shock as the weapon was pushed out of her hands. Slamming the other end of his cane into her chest he watched her fall to the ground. The scythe landed behind him and for the second time that night she lost her weapon. Leaning back on her hands Ruby felt her heart pound in her chest as he leveled his cane at her face. Roman saw the fear cross her eyes and felt sick. He didn't kill kids, even stubborn ones.

"Stay out of things like this in the future Little Red," he warned stepping away from her. Ruby couldn't move. She'd thought he was going to kill her. Even with her aura she wouldn't have survived being shot a point-blank range. Her silver eyes looked behind him locking on the black bird watching the exchange. Ice shot through her veins. Her aunt was watching and here she was being a submissive coward. She wasn't weak. Taking the opportunity Ruby's hand shot up gripping the barrel of his cane and pulling him down while her legs went up. Roman grunted at the impact and swung his cane. Using the momentum from his action Ruby twisted to her feet before bursting into petals. Gripping the shaft of her scythe she kicked off the ground to avoid the blast that would have sent her flying. Landing she slashed downward where he was supposed to be, but he wasn't there.

Glancing around her eyes landed on the criminal as he climbed a ladder up a building. Gripping her scythe tightly she looked toward the shopkeeper who'd been watching from the door. He seemed almost concerned.

"You okay enough for me to go after him," she asked concern in her voice. The old man nodded waving her off with his hand. She ran toward the building focusing her aura into her legs, jumping upward she burst into petals flying up. Grabbing the edge of the building as she flew past, she used it to change direction. Roman felt a pang of amusement as he ducked under the slash she sent toward his head. Straightening he turned slowly deciding that he liked this kid. Neo probably would too since she was fond of fighters. Ruby tensed waiting for him to attack but heard the bullhead before she saw it. Closing her eyes, she stumbled back from the bright light. Roman rushed forward climbing into the bullhead and noticing the blonde-haired woman rushing toward their location. Slipping the red crystal from his pocket he smirked.

"Try dodging this kid," he shouted tossing the crystal down. Eyes snapping open Ruby tensed her legs bending as she tried to decide the best direction to run. Seeing the crystal her eyes widened and she aimed her scythe at the roof behind her ready to fly into the air. Pulling the trigger, she heard a loud click signaling the empty chamber. Her eyes closed tightly as she waited for the pain to come as Roman fired a blast at the crystal. None came.

Opening her eyes slowly the first color she saw was gold. The golden crown emblem stared back at her as the blonde woman reached up fixing her glasses. The purple shield protecting her vanished as the woman stepped forward her ridding crop flying through the air as she sent a blast of purple light at the bullhead. Ruby stumbled back breathing hard as her mind tried to catch up to what just happened.

Glynda frowned sending attack after attack toward the black-haired woman fighting her. It was frustrating that she couldn't land a hit on her. Ruby watched for a long moment afraid to interfere. A screeching sound filled her ears as dark red spirals appeared around them. Glynda waved her hand tugging the girl with her as the roof under them exploded. Ruby watched the bullhead leave before sliding her weapon into place at her back. Her dad was going to kill her for getting involved.

"What were you thinking," Glynda snapped thirty minutes later as she paced in a circle around the room. Ruby flinched shrinking in on herself as the woman ranted about how foolish she'd been. Seeing a message from Ozpin appear on her scroll, Glynda frowned. If she knew him, he was going to try and recruit the little girl. Sighing she closed her scroll saying, "if it was up to me you would be sent home with a slap on the wrist."

She emphasized her point by slapping her riding crop onto the table feeling slightly guilty when the girl flinched back. Ruby hid her hands under the table not bothering to defend herself from the woman who'd already made up her mind about her actions. Looking down she wanted to go home and sleep away the night. Her body hurt. Hearing the door open she looked up meeting kind brown eyes.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes," he said walking into the room a shopping bag in his hand. There was amusement in his tone and she flushed embarrassed for a reason she couldn't pinpoint. Holding the bag out to her he sat down. Ruby took it slowly glancing inside to see the contents of her basket from the dust shop. He smiled at the confusion on her face saying, "I dropped by the shop to get the recording of your battle."

"oh," she said softly gripping the bag tightly before asking, "can I go home now?"

"Glynda did you tell her she was in trouble," he asked looking over his shoulder and ignoring her question. The blonde frowned unable to meet his eyes. Taking it as a yes he turned back to Ruby saying, "you're not in trouble Miss. Rose, I simply wanted to speak with you and learn where you got your training. There are very few Scythe wielders of your skill."

Ruby blushed at the complement, she wasn't used to being praised by people outside of her family. Bending she placed the bag on the floor beside her chair wanting it to be out of the way as she thought of a way to answer his question. Her father didn't want people to know they were related because it could bring his enemies to her door.

"Qrow Branwen, trained me since he knew my mom," she said softly the mention of her mother hurting her even though she was the one to say it. He nodded taking the answer at face value. Shifting slightly Ruby asked, "also if it's not too much trouble could you call me Ruby?"

"Of course, Ruby, I want to offer you a place at my school, skills like yours would be wasted if you stayed at Signal for two more years," he said. Glynda twitched fingering the handle of her riding crop when she caught sight of Ruby's overwhelmed face. The girl looked shocked.

"Ozpin," she warned softly causing him to tense and throw a look in her direction. Her gaze was hard, and he suddenly feared for his life. Quickly looking away he focused his attention back on Ruby ignoring the she devil behind him.

"I'm sorry professor but I um I'm not ready to go to Beacon yet," she said panic lacing her voice. When the man raised an eyebrow she rushed to explain, "I'd be two years behind everyone."

"That's not an issue, I can arrange tutoring times with some of the professors and upper year students," he said pulling out his scroll to quickly make a note of the arrangement. Ruby faltered as her reason was swept away before her eyes. Her other reason was selfish, and she didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes when she voiced it, so she stayed silent. Once he finished typing Ozpin looked up asking, "any more concerns Ruby?"

"No," she said softly looking down at the table. Ozpin winced feeling like a bully as he tried to talk the girl into coming to Beacon. She was clearly feeling cornered.

"Ruby, if you wish to stay at Signal for two years that's fine, I won't be angry or disappointed in you," he said softly her eyes met his for a moment and he could see Summer in her place. Crossing his fingers on the table he continued saying, "I just believe that Beacon would be a better fit for your current skill level."

"Are you sure," she asked softly. Yang would be going to Beacon, and that meant she wouldn't be lonely but at the same time she wouldn't know anyone else. She'd be friendless. Seeing him nod she thought over her options. Getting into Beacon early would speed along her schooling, plus it was one of the best combat schools available. She could most likely buy the last two years' worth of notes from Signal from one of this year's graduates. Yang certainly didn't keep notes. Biting her thumb nervously she wondered what her sister's reaction would be if she said yes. The blonde already got jealous of the time Ruby spent with Raven. Would she be angry if she learned Ruby got moved ahead two years? And what about the other students. Would they accept her into their grade level? Finally, she said, "I'll do it."

Ozpin nodded smiling brightly at the girl. Raven, however, was steaming by the time Ruby left the police station. Flapping her wings in irritation she resisted the urge to do something very bird like to Ozpin's perfect hair. Watching the headmaster and deputy headmistress of Beacon drive away she flew down and landed on the sidewalk shifting back into human form.

"Are you okay Ruby," she asked softly when the girl launched forward to hug her. Raven didn't like Ozpin, nor did she trust him, so it went without saying she didn't want him anywhere near her niece. Feeling the girl nod she asked, "Still want ice cream?"

"Not really," Ruby whispered pulling away her shopping bag clutched in her hand. Blinking up at the older woman she said, "Can we just go home now?"

Tai was pacing in the kitchen imitating a worried mother hen all too well. Seeing the portal appear, he didn't waste any time pulling Ruby into a hug. Raven smirked watching the reunion knowing all too well about how clingy he could be. Dropping his daughter, he reached out grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her into a hug. Raven blinked allowing the hug to continue for a moment before pulling away.

"Ruby had a conversation with Ozpin tonight," Raven stated. Ruby winced seeing the worry that passed over her dad's face.

"What about," Qrow asked leaning against the doorway. Meeting her brothers' eyes Raven blinked at the accusation in them. Matching his glare, she narrowed her own eyes.

"I'm going to Beacon two years early," Ruby said hoping to stop an argument. All three adults looked at her in surprise. Rapidly she explained everything that happened in Vale, only leaving out the details about her near death at Roman's hands. Noticing her Aunt's lips twitch she wondered if she would be called out, but she wasn't. Qrow groaned collapsing into a chair at the kitchen table. Holding his head in his hands he winced. He didn't like Ruby having a private conversation with Ozpin, nor did he like her skipping two grade levels, but she'd already accepted.

"Okay Ruby why don't you go get ready for bed," Tai said rubbing Qrow's shoulders. He watched Ruby leave before tightening his grip for a moment. He wanted to trust that Ozpin knew what he was doing but that was the issue.

"Where's Yang," Raven asked sitting down across from her brother. She didn't feel her daughter in the house. Tai winced at the mention of his daughter.

"Clubbing," he said sliding into a chair beside Qrow. It usually meant that she would get drunk then start a fight. She'd stormed out of the house refusing to even acknowledge his existence after she realized he wouldn't go back on his statement of allowing Raven to watch Ruby.

"I thought we were sending her to anywhere other than Beacon," Qrow said looking up slowly. The other two winced that had been their plan after all. To send her far away from Ozpin so she couldn't be used to try and stop Salem. They knew Ozpin hadn't killed Summer but that didn't change the fact that he put a target on her back by using her to turn one of the sea dragon grimm in stone.

"It can't be that bad," Tai said trying to be optimistic. The matching glares sent in his direction let him know it didn't work. Both were dangerous people, although right now he feared Raven a lot more than he did Qrow.

"We were supposed to send her to Haven," Qrow mumbled sounding more like he was pouting. A glance in his direction revealed that he was, in fact, pouting like a child who'd just gotten a toy taken away. Qrow wanted her to go to Haven so she could be outside of Ozpin's grip but still be able to communicate with him if needed.

"I voted for Shade," Raven said. Tai winced already knowing it could start an argument between the two siblings. It had started many arguments. Both thought that they were right and didn't want to give into the other. Raven thought Shade was a better fit because Vacuo was lawless. She could get away with more and the training there was usually harsher than anywhere else.

"We have a week before she goes to Beacon," Tai said breaking up the fight before it could begin. It wasn't worth fighting over when they couldn't change it. Waiting until they both looked toward him, he said, "I think we should get her ready to go. We can't change what's already happened, but we can make sure she's ready."

"Fine," Raven snapped standing. Glaring at him she said, "I'll take that week to get Ruby started on her sword training."

"Who's going to tell Yang," Tai asked turning his pleading eyes on Qrow while Raven walked over to the kitchen window.

"She's your kid," Qrow said urgently his eyes flickering between the two. Tai winced his eyes going to Raven just in time to see her open the window and shift into a bird. Sitting stunned as she flew away leaving him to deal with their daughter who was bound to be annoyed, he turned back to Qrow only to see him shooting glances at the open window as well.

"You're not going anywhere," he said grabbing the other man's arm. Qrow actually looked afraid for his life.

* * *

So this is the first chapter and if anyone has any questions please leave them in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY**

Ruby shivered but never took her eyes from the tombstone in front of her, curling up further she leaned back her head resting against Ravens shoulder. The dark haired woman simply sighed and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder careful not to jostle the bruises across her ribs. They'd been practicing one last time before Ruby left for the airship to Beacon. Yang hadn't taken the news of her going to Beacon well not even when Tai baked chocolate cake in an effort to make the news better. Instead all she'd done was march outside and demolish some trees.

"Did you pack your sketchbook," Raven asked running her hand through Ruby's hair. Nodding the girl didn't bother to speak her eyes fixed on the grave in front of her. Raven wanted to say so much. She wanted to tell her not to trust Ozpin, to be careful with the friends she made, yet nothing came out because as much as she wanted too she wouldn't push the girl. Ruby had to make her own choices and her own friends because at the end of the day it was her life and Raven couldn't tell her how to live it. At times like this she thought Ruby would have been better off living in the tribe where she could watch over her and train her, Yang too. She should have tried harder with her daughter but now Yang wouldn't even stay in the same room as her, all because she chose to train Ruby. Every time she'd tried to explain Yang had walked away. They could all see the anger bubbling just beneath the blondes skin though.

She was afraid that one day her daughter would explode and hurt Ruby. Summer would never forgive her if Ruby was hurt because of a misunderstanding with her daughter. In fact the woman's first action would be to attack with those serrated blades of hers. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about that until she died. Hopefully Tai would go first and get to explain why he thought it was a good idea to sleep with her boyfriend.

"Hey Rae," Tai called waving his hands from the side of the clearing as he walked in. Sending a look to the grave he frowned. In his opinion Ruby spent way too much time here. She was young, she should be out with friends or hunting down grimm. The grimm were the most likely way she would spend her time. Beside him Qrow was carrying their bags doing his best not to look at the grave. He'd spent enough time praying to Summer's ghost during his time drinking. It didn't do him any good since the guilt that followed him over her death would never go away. He should have been there to save her but he wasn't. Instead he was halfway across the continent giving a message to Leo. If he'd been there she'd still be alive and Ruby would have her mother, but he wouldn't have Tai. Sometimes he hated himself for being happy when she wasn't here with them.

Raven looked over at them, her eyes tracing over the sorrow in Tai's eyes and the regret in Qrow's. Her brother would never stop blaming himself for Summer's death, something she'd never understand. None of them were there. Stopping the assassin was impossible. None of them were to blame, so why did he keep blaming himself?

Tapping Ruby on the shoulder she stood slowly. Stretching her arms above her head she hummed the suns warmth heating her up. It was moments like this that made her want to perch on a limb and just sit under the light for a while.

"Raven, how did the training go," Qrow asked dropping the bags. The loud clanging at came from the yellow one ,Tai's, drew her attention. Why did it sound like chains? Glancing between the two men she smirked when a blush appeared on Tai's face. The only reason she kept silent was the fifteen year old sitting on the ground. Matching her smirk, Qrow winked at her. She wanted to laugh. Remembering the question she placed her hand on Ruby's head.

"She's gotten better. There's a practice sword in her bag, and she's sketching out her new weapon," She said ruffling Ruby's hair before stalking forward. Qrow watched her warily taking the chance to meet her eyes. Flickering her eyes to Ruby then back to her brother she silently told him to say goodbye to his daughter.

"Good," Tai said sounding relived. Ruby stood ignoring the pain in her side since her aura was healing the bruises. Her aunt was a harsh teacher preferring to let Ruby learn on her own as she attacked head on than actually hammer the correct forms into the girl. She'd said it was how she learned to fight. Meeting Tai halfway she hugged him tightly, she wouldn't see him in so long. Holding her tightly he closed his eyes.

Qrow looked away from them for a moment. He'd talked to Ozpin about the man allowing Ruby early entrance and he'd seemed completely unapologetic. In fact if I'd been anyone else's kid he might have found the situation funny. It was his kid though. His daughter being moved ahead two years and being put in a class she didn't know. He was ticked to know his plans for her had been derailed by a coco drinking headmaster. For a moment after finding out he'd almost wanted to send Raven after the man and let her display their displeasure. She'd always been the more violent of them. Tai was too soft to actually do any damage, while Qrow might get one or two hits in before being kicked off the tower by Glynda. Raven though could be in and out without anyone noticing.

"Dad," Ruby whined breaking him out of his murderous thoughts by jumping on him, her arms wrapped around him tightly. He stumbled back but returned the gesture. Encircling her in his arms he wished he never had to let go.

"Yay, hugs all around," Raven said sarcastically, but there was nothing biting in her tone. Ruby released her father throwing the woman an annoyed look. Smirking her aunt looked at her brother already knowing the horror he would go through once Ruby started dating. In fact she was looking forward to watching him self destruct.

"You better hurry if you want to catch your flight to Beacon, Yang's already left," Qrow said not knowing about his sisters thought process.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back," Ruby said her eyes meeting her dads. Qrow nodded to her silent promise. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she looked around again saying, "I love you be safe."

Giving each one of them one last hug she thought about asking to go with them, but Yang was waiting on her. Once she was gone Raven wasted no time rounding on her Ex and her brother. Crossing her arms with a smirk she pointed to the bag Qrow dropped earlier.

"So I guess you'll be using this as a vacation to," she asked focusing her eyes on Tai who turned a bright red. Rubbing the back of his neck Qrow tried not to laugh while his lover stuttered out an incoherent reply. Blinking Raven smirked saying, "I could come along too."

"Rae," Tai hissed puffing up like an angered ferret. Qrow shifted away using his time to scoop up their bags. Raven felt no fear her red eyes almost glowing with amusement.

"I mean it's not like you two invited me to the last team threesome," she said loving the way the blonde's face went almost purple with embarrassment. Shifting into a bird she dodged the stick he threw in her direction. She could still hear him shouting at her as she flew away.

Yang wasn't happy about her sister coming to Beacon. Not because Raven favored her but because she was too young. Her sister wasn't weak she knew that but something about her coming to Beacon scared her. What if Ruby got into trouble and she was too late to save her. Everyone had limits even her. Why would her dad allow this? Being a huntsmen he should know the risks involved in Ruby coming here. As her older sister Yang would keep her safe, even if it was from herself. Ruby was naive and innocent. She wasn't ready for Beacon.

Ruby watched her sister stare out the window, seeing the tense set of her shoulders. Looking down at her sketchbook she pretended she didn't see anything. Darkening the line of the sword she was sketching she frowned. Even with a folding blade she wouldn't be able to hide it like Raven wanted her to. Maybe if the metal was in separate pieces she could wear it like a belt or something. Closing her book she reached down slipping it into her bag and zipping it up. Standing she slung her bag over her shoulder before using her semblance to slow down time just enough Yang wouldn't notice her leaving. Not that she didn't like her sister, she just hated the glances being given to her by the blonde. She'd always disliked the way Yang seemed to think she couldn't look after herself. Allowing time to return to normal she drifted through the crowd listening to different conversations while putting distance between herself and Yang.

Cardin leaned against the airship wall listening to his future partner relate what he found about teams. His eyes scanning the crowd for possible teammates. Feeling Russel lean back against his legs he glanced down his eyes softening slightly. The younger by a month boy was going through his scroll as he spoke no doubt looking over the public records of the graduates that might be coming to Beacon this year. If they could get a good team then he would rest easier.

"Anyone good," he asked flickering his eyes back across the crowd his chest tightening when he noticed the amount of faunus on the ship. Any of those beasts could be working for the White Fang. All it would take was letting down his guard for a second and he would take a knife to the back. They were a threat to be watched. He hoped that none of them managed to get on his team. Looking back down he said, "we need fighters on our team."

"Team," Ruby asked without thinking causing his indigo eyes to shoot to her. Frowning Cardin realized he hadn't heard her approach. Studying the girl he noticed that she was younger than him but he'd also seen her somewhere before although he didn't know where.

"Yep, we're sorted into teams of four on the day of initiation. I heard some of the upper years talking about it," Russel answered never taking his eyes off the scroll assuming that his friend had approved of the girl if she hadn't been chased off yet. Ruby blinked taking in the information. If there were teams then she might be put on one with Yang. She didn't know how she felt about that. Seeing her mood darken Cardin shifted just a bit. The small action was enough to break her out of her stupor.

"Sorry about interrupting," she said referring to her rudeness before. Russel looked up finally glancing over the girl for any animal features. Seeing none he smiled extending his hand since he was the more social of the two of them.

"I'm Russel," he said and Ruby didn't waste any time shaking his hand. Cardin shook his head minutely but smirked when her silver eyes turned to him. He always loved it when he was the center of attention.

"Cardin," he stated shaking her hand. Ruby felt his grip tighten for just a second but didn't flinch away. Releasing his hand she stepped back.

"My name's Ruby," she said softly the grip she had on her bag tightening as he released her hand. Russel stood slowly shuffling through the record on his scroll for hers yet he couldn't find one. Deciding to tell Cardin later he closed his scroll noticing the girl shift uncomfortably.

"So who do you think is going to be on your team," he asked trying to fill the silence. Cardin noticed his intentions immediately and raised an eyebrow. Meeting the older males eyes Russel gave him a challenging look. Noticing the tense atmosphere Ruby leaned back slightly bumping into the person behind her.

"Watch where you're going," an angered female voice snapped as its owner balanced so she wouldn't fall forward. Cardin stiffened at the tone. On instinct he put himself between the would be threat and his friend. Ruby spun around a panicked look in her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," she said in a rush avoiding the glare she could see in the ocean eyes staring back at her. Looking at the floor she tightened her grip on her bag. Russel frowned his eyes sparking with recognition and he shifted slightly touching the hilts of his blades.

"You're lucky I wasn't holding anything," the girl snapped crossing her arms but not before she tossed the loose strands of her long silver hair over her shoulder. Ruby shrank down even further at the words.

"Enough Quin," the boy beside her said placing a hand on her shoulder, the betrayed look she sent him only made his brown eyes darken in amusement. Reaching out he ruffled Ruby's hair saying, "can't you see she's too adorable to be mad at?"

"You are so annoying," she hissed slapping his hand off her shoulder while jealousy darted across her face. Blinking obliviously he watched her stomp away. Tilting his head he rolled his eyes and looked back down at Ruby who had backed away from him to join Cardin's side.

"Hey Winchester," he greeted before smirking tauntingly asking, "you going to corrupt this one?"

"Leave Bones," Cardin snapped not in the mood to play. The other boy laughed his white hair contrasting with his darkened skin as the long white tail he had uncoiled from his waist. Ruby noticed though that the whole time he was laughing he never took his eyes away from Cardin. The tension between the two of them was far worse than anything she'd been exposed too from people her own age. Cardin growled his hands clenching into fists. Seconds before he lurched forward Russel moved grabbing his arm. Stilling the boy simmered in rage.

"Temper, temper," the white haired boy mocked the earlier kindness he'd showed vanishing. His eyes were cruel. Shivering Ruby leaned away from him recognizing the look from her aunt. It was the glare she gave right before she attacked either with words or actions.

"Percy," Quin shouted over to him. The boy stiffened a sigh leaving his lips as he turned partly in her direction. The woman was waving him over to another group of students. Meeting Ruby's eyes for a second the older girl smirked.

"Bye little one," he stated leaving to Quin. Ruby sagged her shoulders dropping. Loosening her grip on her bag she glanced at the two boys. Cardin was still staring after the faunus a sneer on his face while Russel was gripping his friends arm. Seeing her concerned look the green haired boy smiled sheepishly.

"sorry Ruby, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said never taking his hand from the other boy. Heart sinking she nodded pretending that she wasn't hurt by his words. She never was very good at making friends and she'd just ruined her chance at making some. Dropping her hand from her bag she forced a smile.

"Sure, I have to get back to my sister anyway," she said giving them a wave, that she wasn't even sure Cardin noticed, before vanishing into the crowd once more. Russel sighed in relief, he didn't want the girl to see Cardin's bad side before she saw his good one. Not that there was much of a difference between the two sides to an outside viewer.

"I'm good now," Cardin said but didn't knock the other boy's hand away. Nodding Russel moved back to his place allowing his friend to once again put up a barrier between him and the other students. Percy Bones wasn't a bad person yet neither boy trusted their old classmate enough to be around him. Even without the being a faunus Percy was a threat to them both. Opening his scroll, Russel took a moment to snatch Cardin's and install the tracking app onto it, all the while he ignored his friends amused look.

Instead of returning to her sister Ruby traveled toward the back of the ship seeking out a place to sit and wait. Finding an empty corner she settled in, taking out her sketchbook she pulled up her earphones before turning on her music and getting to work on sketching out her new weapon. Having the same idea Blake had curled up a few feet away. Golden eyes flickered over to the girl for a second before looking away as Blake returned to her book. Even so she could smell the scent of chocolate and strawberries on the other girl and it was strangely comforting.

When the ship landed Yang didn't bother to wait for her sister choosing to go hang out with her friends from Signal. She knew that Ruby wouldn't get into much trouble. It wasn't in her little sisters nature to cause chaos. Ruby left the airship taking the time to make sure her sketchbook was secured in her bag. Stepping off the ramp she was careful to avoid the cart full of white suitcases that were being led down it as she walked.

Beacon looked like something out of a story book with the high towers and flowers spread along the path. It was a castle meant to hold a princess high in the sky. Her lips twitched as she noticed the rosebushes around one of the trees, mentally she made a note to come back and pick some to take to her mother when they bloomed. If the headmaster didn't mind of course. Hearing her scroll buzz she took it out of her pocket at the same time one of the butlers pushing the cart of luggage tripped.

On instinct Ruby twisted moving out of the way as the cart came speeding down the ramp. She could see the direction the cart would take and knew whatever was in the suitcases would spill across the ground. Dropping her bag and scroll she burst into petals time slowing down around her. Reaching out Ruby grabbed one of the cases sitting it down on the ground before taking off again. She was a blur of petals as she moved. Blinking the four butlers stared at the neatly stacked pile of suitcases as the cart rammed into one of the stone pillars. Ruby landed her boots scrapping against the pavement, her body struggling against the momentum for a second.

"Are you okay," she asked kneeling beside the one who'd tripped. He jolted at her sudden appearance. Looking at his foot it didn't seem abnormal. He nodded slowly taking the moment to try and stand. It didn't work out so well, before he could fall she moved wrapping his arm around her shoulder and helping him down the ramp.

"Thank you miss," one of the others said taking their injured friend from her. Smiling she waved off his thanks. If she could help then she would. It wasn't like she had any friends to spend time with.

"Your welcome, do you need any more help," she asked watching the other two rush to get the cart. Shaking his head the one who thanked her set down his friend and began to stack the suitcases back on the cart.

"What do you think your doing," Weiss shouted stomping over. Her blue eyes were narrowed but she still noticed how the other girl jumped at the sound of her voice. She'd returned to the ship when her suitcases failed to follow her to the auditorium, it helped that she'd only been half way there though. Crossing her arms she didn't allow her temper to cool as confused silver eyes met hers. For a moment she was struck with how young the girl looked. It reminded her of her brother and that left a sour taste in her mouth. After years of protecting her little brother from their father finding a girl who looked the same age as him at a combat school was jarring. Someone so young shouldn't be here. Keeping the discomfort from her face she asked, "Well, why is my luggage on the ground? And why do I get the feeling it's your fault?"

Ruby studied the other girl for a moment the lesson's Raven gave her about the big political players coming to mind. The white hair and blue eyes marked the girl as a Schnee, also the suitcases were stamped with the family symbol. Shifting she saw the way the older girl tapped her foot obviously impatient for an answer but Ruby didn't know what to do.

"Sorry Miss Schnee-"

"No, I want to hear it from her," Weiss snapped cutting off the butler before he could begin. Closing his mouth he stepped back shooting the girl a worried look. Ruby flinched yet at the same time her whole face closed off. Ignoring the expression Weiss said, "I want to hear how a child got involved in my business."

Hearing herself be called a child didn't anger Ruby at all since in the eyes of everyone at this school she would be one. She was two years younger than everyone else in her class after all. So why did it hurt so much? The tone was condescending. Eyes filled with contempt pinned her in place. There wasn't a single non-confrontational sign in the other girls body language. If she looked away from those cold eyes it would be seen as weakness but if she continued to hold the other girls gaze then it would be a challenge. She didn't know what to do. Making an enemy on the first day wasn't a good idea.

"What's wrong too young to know how to speak," Weiss asked internally flinching. She didn't want this girl near her. She saw those silver eyes harden into stone, and was reminded of Whitley once again.

"I wonder if you could've used that wit of yours to stop your cart when it was speeding down the ramp," Ruby snapped her mouth forming the words before her brain could stop them. Weiss scowled her eyes narrowing even further while Ruby internally panicked. She hadn't meant to say anything at all. Blaming her dad she prepared herself for Weiss' counter attack.

"You ignorant little brat," Weiss hissed sounding like a enraged cat. Blake glanced over closing her book to better observe the interaction. Seeing the emblem on the girls back, the black haired girl couldn't stop the cold hate that grew in her chest. Schnee's were the worst racists in the world and already she couldn't stand the girl. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the smaller girl flinch back yet she could see something else that caused her to smirk. Straightening her shoulders Ruby channeled as much of her aunt into her personality as she could.

"Have a good day Princess," Ruby snapped before turning around. Picking up her scroll and bag she ignored the white-haired girls spluttering in favor of walking past her. Catching sight of the golden eyed girl she noticed the way her bow twitched and the amusement in her eyes. Blushing Ruby lowered her head as she walked taking a moment to slip her scroll into her pocket.

It was embarrassing to think someone had seen her argument. Most of the time she wouldn't have even fought back against the other girl but something in her tone set Ruby off. It reminded her of the bullies that targeted her because of her connections to Tai and Qrow during her years at Signal. She didn't like being looked down on. Pausing once she was far enough away Ruby sat down on the rim of the courtyard fountain. Her hand lightly tracing over the water as she tried to calm down.

Usually she wouldn't have minded the other girl being such a jerk but it hurt. Maybe she wasn't cut out for Beacon. At least staying at Signal she would have had her friends there with her, instead she was alone. The only productive thing she'd done today was learn she'd be put in a team with more people that she'd manage to offend. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. She wanted to go home and curl up in bed with Zewi. Remembering that her dads had taken the dog with them she slumped down even more.

Jaune was not having a good day. On top of having his motion sickness act up, he'd gotten lost. Totally lost as in he had no idea which way to go and he'd already walked into three bathrooms. Thankfully none of them were for ladies but that wasn't the point. At least having good directional skills wasn't a requirement for being a huntsmen. If it had been then he would be screwed. Wincing at the thought the blonde turned coming into the courtyard. Seeing the small girl sitting on the edge of the fountain he was reminded of his sisters. Heart aching he walked forward.

"You okay," he asked softly. When she looked up he hated the tears in her eyes. It was the same feeling he got when his sisters cried. The unrelenting urge to shout and scream at the world for letting them get hurt. Reaching up Ruby wiped away her tears feeling ashamed that anyone had seen her outburst. Unable to look up at him she mumbled that she was fine. Frowning Jaune considered pushing her to tell him the truth but if she was anything like his sister all he would do was cause her to claw his eyes out. Instead he smiled asking, "Well then unless your lost too would you mind showing me where we're supposed to go?"

"You're lost," she asked standing. Backing up so she could have space he watched her knock away the dust clinging to her cape.

"Yeah I got separated from the crowd. It's not my fault," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Deciding not to mention his motion sickness he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ruby forced a smile, picking up her bag once again. When she raised an eyebrow in his direction obviously not falling for his reasoning, he felt his ears heat up. Taking pity on the boy Ruby patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I think we're supposed to go this way," Ruby said her smile becoming a little more real. Walking past him she said, "I'm Ruby by the way. You should probably know my name if you're going to be following me around."

"Jaune Arc, ladies love it," he said almost as if it was a prayer. Smirking with an expression that was almost all Qrow she raised an eyebrow.

"Do they really," she asked amused her previous sadness forgotten. He deflated causing her to laugh. Perking up he watched the girl laugh, he counted the mood change as a win. Grinning he was reminded of his sisters once again, she looked better when smiling.

"They will, eventually if this school doesn't kill me first," he said joking only slightly. He knew he wasn't ready for Beacon but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Going back home to face his disappointed parents would be worse than anything the school could throw at him. At least he hoped so.

"You'll be fine," Ruby assured him picking up the undertones of worry in his voice. He smiled his blue eyes lighting up. Before she could say anything else he noticed the line of students entering the large double doors in front of him. Following his gaze, she frowned when Yang came into view. Clenching her hands around her bag she wished for a moment that they hadn't found the auditorium. It would have been nicer to wonder aimlessly than deal with her temperamental sister. Glancing up at Jaune she noticed his eyes dull slightly the closer they got to the door.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," he said sounding older for a moment. His blue eyes darkened even more. Shaggy blonde hair shifted in the afternoon breeze. Clutching the strap of her bag Ruby smiled.

"Thanks for your help back there," she said brightly. He blushed the dark look vanishing.

"No problem," he said but she got the feeling he wasn't complemented much. Waving at him she moved forward to her sisters side. Yang was shifting her arms crossed. Staring up at the empty stage her lilac eyes were covered with an emotion Ruby didn't know how to describe. One of her fingers was tapping an insistent rhythm on her arm. Eyes flickering over the crowd in front of her she made not of the people around her before looking over at her sister.

"Your late," she said her voice scathing. Ruby winced but managed to disguise the action by sliding her bag off her shoulder. Placing it on the ground she noticed Weiss walking toward them and sent a pleading look in the heiress' direction. Stopping in her tracks the white haired girl raised an eyebrow but stopped moving. Tilting her head she turned away causing Ruby to sigh in relief.

"Sorry I managed to get lost," Ruby said standing. Yang nodded at the explanation. Her sister was a clumsy girl after all, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think she'd managed to get lost. As if knowing what her sister was thinking, Ruby frowned for a moment. She would never understand how Yang could go from down right annoying to understanding. It made her think the blonde was bipolar or something.

"sounds like something you would do," Yang said not realizing how rude she sounded. Ruby didn't reply instead choosing to look over at the stage as heels clinked across the floor. Glynda looked out over the first year hopefuls with cold eyes.

She'd seen it all before, children hoping to become something great. What they didn't know was the blood that would soak their hands. The pain that would become lodged in their hearts from the failures. Broken bones gotten from battle would heal but the mental scars stayed with them. She could already see them breaking down from the stress. She'd done the same thing during her years hear and she wasn't even the leader on her team. Leaders would have it worse. Constantly worrying about those under their command. Hoping and praying that they wouldn't lead them to their deaths. Strange that most of those leaders ended up hated by their own teams for the choices they made.

Clasping her hands in front of her she scanned the crowds picking out those with the right eyes for the job. Hardened, knowing eyes that marked the kids as most likely to survive. Cardin Winchester, a known bully of the faunus, had hardened indigo eyes that seemed to narrow every time one of the faunus students got to close to him. His tendency to be a bully was written all over his file, it'd be beaten out of him by her and the other teachers or he wouldn't be allowed back next year.

Jaune Arc, the boy with forged transcripts, it surprised her to see the pain in his eyes instead of hope. The headmaster was perfectly willing to allow him to go through initiation on the principle of survival of the fittest. If he survived tomorrow then he would be welcomed as a student. His cheating wouldn't matter and she'd take over his remedial training. It would be fun to turn him into the kind of student she wanted.

Blake Belladonna, missing daughter of Ghira Belladonna, she was interested in the ex White Fang member. Qrow's searches into the girls past revealed a lot about her including her tendency to run away from problems. She wouldn't be allowed to run away from Beacon once she was put on a team. She hoped the quiet girl would be able to adapt to her new environment.

Yang Xiao Long, Tai and Raven's kid, she could see both of her parents in the girl although it was more Raven than Tai. She didn't like it at all either. From the gauntlets on her wrists though it seemed that the girl took after her father on fighting style. At least combat class wouldn't be boring.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress, if she was as arrogant as her father then the girl wouldn't last long on any team she was put on. James always complained about Jacques every time he came to visit. She'd gotten to the point where she hated the mans name. Looking at the slim girl she seemed built for speed. Intellect showed in her eyes and Glynda hoped that it outmatched her pride. She'd hate to crush down such a promising student just because they didn't know when to stay silent.

Finally she noticed Ruby standing beside her sister. Her discomfort over the girls presence, something Ozpin was well aware of, wasn't over the girls age or even her lack of experience. It was about her mother. Summer had been one of the best huntresses to ever come from Beacon, meaning she'd made enemies. The young girl likely knew none of this, she just hoped Ozpin's favoring of the girl wasn't noticed by the other students.

Ozpin followed her gaze to the young girl and internally smiled. Ruby looked like Summer but there was something about her that screamed Qrow. The way she walked, the quiet confidence in her eyes when they'd met his for the first time. Part of him wanted to see if she'd react like his spymaster would in certain situations. If her eyes would darken, would she make the world shake in her fury.

Letting out a breath he stepped forward pushing up his glasses. His cane hitting the floor with enough force to silence the talking students. Almost as one the children fell silent looking up at him like a puppy would look to it's owner. The mental image made him smirk. Ruby noticed the expression and felt a chill go down her spine.

"You came here to become huntsmen and huntresses. I should hope you all understand what that means. You will bleed. Your bones will be broken. Some of you will lose heart while others will show themselves to not be ready. Each one of you desire to become warriors so tomorrow you will prove your worth to not only me but your comrades," he said the words almost without emotion. Ruby got the feeling he was trying to decided how best to describe their deaths to their parents. Glynda on the other hand seemed to almost be glowing as she nodded along with his speech. Sighing Ozpin stepped back saying, "I suggest you get a good nights sleep."

Stepping back from the microphone he glanced over a Jaune Arc taking in the fearful look on the boys face. While the blonde wasn't the only one to fake his transcripts this year, he did hope the boy would live through initialization. If he didn't then Ozpin would have to call the boys parents. For the other four people who faked their transcripts this year, he'd already written letters of condolences in advance. Walking away from the stage he heard Glynda telling the students about the giant sleep over happening in the ball room and sighed. Sometimes he wondered just which one of them was sane.

Leaning against the rail of the platform over looking the ballroom, Coco Adel watched the first years shuffle around. The dark lighting helping to hide her and the other upper year students who'd taken an interest in the new comers. Humming softly Velvet leaned against her leader scrolling through the files on her phone Ozpin had made available for them. Stopping on one she looked down trying to match the photo with the students.

"found her," Velvet whispered her eyes locked on Ruby's form. Coco nodded tracking her Seconds eyes to the small girl. The two males on the team shifted slightly. The bunny faunus smiled saying, "once she passes initiation, I'll have to begin her tutoring."

"If she passes," Yatsuhashi corrected crossing his arms. He didn't think the girl was weak, but he didn't want Velvet to get her hopes up.

"She will," Coco stated sounding completely confident. The male tilted his head for a moment before accepting his leader's judgment. No matter how childish she might act Coco was a leader. She could read people better than the three of them could. Glancing at Fox she asked, "what do you think?"

"Ozpin would not have asked us to watch her if he did not find her special," the boy said opening his eyes for a moment to meet hers. Coco nodded.

Darkening the edge of the sketched blade in her sketchbook Ruby bit her lip. It didn't look right. There was something missing and she didn't like being unable to design a weapon she liked. Crescent Rose had taken over a month to design, so it didn't come as any surprise she couldn't sketch something she liked. Closing the book she sat up slowly her muscles disagreeing with her.

The scent of apples and cinnamon reached her nose. Glancing to the side she noticed the black haired girl reading a book in the corner. The dark red candles lighting up her space. It was the same girl who gave her an amused look before. Blushing Ruby looked down. The calming scent from the candle reminding her of the ones she had at home.

Sliding her sketchbook back into her bag she zipped it up before tossing it over her shoulder. Rolling up her sleeping bag she picked up her pillow before moving. Blake looked up her golden eyes meeting Ruby's as the girl walked closer.

"Do you mind if I sleep over here," Ruby asked ready to leave if the older girl refused. Tilting her head Blake followed the girls gaze to the scented candles. Amusement began to rise in her chest.

"I don't," she said not regretting it as the younger girls eyes lit up. Watching the girl set up her sleeping space, Blake noticed the nervous looks being thrown in her direction. Turning back to her book she hid her smile as the girl's scent hit her nose again.

Slipping into her sleeping bag Ruby felt mentally and physically exhausted. Yang was hanging out with some of her friends so the girl wouldn't notice Ruby's absence. Blinking she rolled over looking up at Blake who was reading. Or pretending to read because she could see the way the older girl tensed under her gaze.

"I'm Ruby," she said stretching out her hand to the girl. Blake closed her book shaking the other girl's hand.

"Blake," she introduced. Ruby nodded with a Yawn. Curling up she closed her eyes. Returning to her book, Blake kept one eye on the girl noticing the moment her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Golden eyes gazed out across the room before she returned to watching the girl sleep. Leaning back she returned to reading, despite the fact that every time someone would come close she glanced up in warning.

* * *

sorry this took so long to publish. I got distracted by Christmas stuff. Plus for some reason, this chapter was hard to write. Any way let me know what you guys think about this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY**

Ruby ran the sharper across the blade of her scythe which glinted in the early morning light streaming in through the windows. The edge made razors look like blunt spoons, so she had a feeling it would work on any opponent she would face. Unless of course her opponent had armor. Frowning at the thought she put down her scythe and checked her ammo pouch making sure that she had enough bullets. Her fight with Roman had taught her to always have extra bullets. Hence why she was currently loading the six magazine of dust rounds. Briefly she wondered if her father had noticed she'd stolen the credit card from his wallet, then decided it didn't matter. He wasn't here to yell at her anyway, not that he would. Dad would be the one to yell at her before going to pout beside the sunflowers for about an hour. Sighing at the thought she finished and slid the ten magazines of fifty bullets each into her pouch. Some part of her considered getting a bigger bag but decided that it could wait until after initiation.

Standing she picked up her scythe taking a moment to spin the weapon in her hands. Switching it to rifle form she looked down the scope making sure she could see clearly. Lowering it she sighed. Two weeks ago, she would have been preparing for Signal, now she was about to be put through one of the most challenging moments of her life. Even Raven had preached caution during her initiation. Folding her weapon completely she couldn't hide her smile. She'd always loved fighting, when it wasn't life threatening or against humans, and this was going to be fun. Father had always told her it was her Branwen blood coming into play, something that caused her aunt to kick him off a cliff, while dad simply smiled serenely which was somehow much scarier.

"Aren't Those supposed to be hard to use," Pyrrha asked glancing up from her spot in the locker room. The younger girl startled. Turning Ruby nodded a flush appearing on her face for a second from the embarrassment of not noticing her.

"A friend of my mom's taught me," she said brightly being rewarded by the redhead's bright smile, yet it didn't reach her emerald eyes. Extending her hand, she said, "My name's Ruby."

Pyrrha's whole face lit up as the fake smile finally became real. She was tired of people knowing who she was. Hated the way they would pretend to be her friends only to get fame. They all thought she was special, a prodigy. She wasn't, the person they thought she was. She was strong because she had to be.

"Pyrrha, Sorry if I startled you," she said shaking the other girl's hand. Ruby knew who she was, Raven made her watch the broadcasted tournaments, but she didn't care. Especially since it seemed the red-head didn't want to talk about her fame. Tilting her head Ruby's attention went to the shield and sword laying on the bench behind the other girl. The gold and red were eye catching.

"Nice weapon," she said gaining another grin. Releasing Ruby's hand, she turned around picking up her weapon and offering it to the girl. Freezing Ruby stared at her unsure. Her parents, and diabolical aunt, had always told her to not touch others weapons outside of battle. Meeting the other girls eyes she asked, "are you sure?"

"Would I be holding it out if I wasn't," Pyrrha asked her lips twitching. Rolling her eyes Ruby took the weapon. It wasn't as heavy as Crescent Rose, nor was it light either. Her scythe was heavier than most things being made of overlapping solid metal, meaning she was stronger than she looked. Stepping away from the red head she gave the sword an experimental swing, Pyrrha's eyes widened seeing her weapon become a red and gold blur in the girl's hand. Tilting her head Ruby considered the sword, making a note that it was too stiff in her hands. The balance wasn't right either. She didn't like it, at all. Tossing it in the air she caught it by the tip holding it out to Pyrrha.

"it's a nice weapon," she said as sincerely as she could. No matter how nice it was though, she didn't like the feeling of it in her hands.

"But not for you," Pyrrha said amused. Seeing the girl wince she said, "my sword was designed for me, made by me. No matter how good you could use it, I would always be able to do better."

"True," Ruby said thinking the same about her scythe. Blinking she glanced around when she heard someone running into something. Jaune was half awake, surprising since it was six in the morning and initiation wasn't until nine, stumbling through the locker room trying to find his gear. With matching looks of amusement, they watched him topple over a bench. His legs sticking into the air while he groaned. Waving goodbye to Pyrrha, Ruby went to help him.

"Hey Ruby," he said almost sulking as he pushed himself up off the floor. Reaching down she grabbed his arms helping him up. Jaune sent her a small smile seating himself on the bench.

"So are you ready," she asked stepping away from him as she continued, "I hope we get to fight today."

Staring at her, he couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes were brighter than he'd seen so far, and she was almost spinning in place. His fears melted replaced by a sense of amusement like nothing he'd ever felt. Ruby pouted like a lost puppy as she bent over laughing. Stomping her foot on the floor she crossed her arms waiting impatiently for him to stop.

"Sorry," he finally managed to say. The amused light in his eyes never faded, however. His blonde hair fell over his eyes as he asked, "you're excited then?"

"Yep, I finally get to use my weapon and avoid talking to people," she said hopping in place before he heard an odd growling sound. Ruby flushed her hands going to her stomach. Seeing the motion, he smiled.

"You haven't eaten yet have you," he asked teasing her. She looked at the floor her ears turning red.

"I was working on Crescent Rose," she said defensively although her voice sounded more embarrassed than anything else. So, what if she forgot to eat before she began tinkering. It wasn't like she'd starve or anything. She of course wasn't counting all the times her dad had to drag her out of her room to eat.

"That's adorable," he cooed ruffling her hair. Slapping his hand away with a huff she tried to push down the mess he'd made. Hearing Pyrrha giggle she sent the girl a glare. If anything, it only made her look the other way while her hand flew up to muffle the sound. Crossing her arms Ruby turned back to Jaune.

"There is nothing adorable about me doing work on a Scythe taller than I am," she said slightly offended. Smiling brighter he tilted his head reminding her of a puppy for a moment.

"it's not the scythe I was calling adorable," he said completely serious. She froze not noticing the increase in volume of Pyrrha's laughter. No one outside her family had ever called her that. Shifting she looked away from him. Jaune stood ruffling her hair again saying, "you remind me of my little sister."

Careful not to mention the other six older ones, he kept them in mind for a moment though. Feeling homesick for a second. He missed his sisters, but he'd made his choice when he left for Beacon. This was his chance to be a hero and he wouldn't waste it. He didn't have formal training. He hadn't gone to a combat school, but that didn't mean he would quit. Becoming someone that his parents could be proud of was his dream. Flushing Ruby pouting looking her age for the first time that morning.

"I'm leaving," she said her face bright red. Spinning on her heel she rushed from the room glancing back just in time to see Jaune start up a conversation with Pyrrha. Heading toward the cafeteria Ruby wondered if Yang was awake by now. She didn't think her sister was awake. Knowing Yang's luck, she would wake up thirty minutes before the scheduled time then rush around trying to get ready. Passing through the open doors of the building she brightened at the sight of roses grouped together under one of the courtyard trees. She would need to visit her mom soon and tell her about Beacon.

Sitting underneath the tree was a familiar black-haired girl reading a book. Blake had left early this morning just after Ruby had woken up, she'd stayed just long enough to make sure the younger girl was alright before vanishing somewhere. Deciding not to bother the girl, Ruby entered the cafeteria taking a second to look around. Spying a bowl of strawberries, she snatched them from a table along with a plate of pancakes and a small jar of syrup. Sitting at an empty table away from everyone else she ate quietly watching her fellow students.

There were a few older students huddled in the corner at the other end of the hall near the drink machines. It seemed like they were just talking but every once and a while some of them would glance over the tables with judgment in their eyes. From how old they looked, she supposed they were second years. Probably here to scope out the new students.

Cardin and Russel were bent over his scroll a few tables away seemingly plotting over something. It seemed his aversion to faunus wasn't limited to the white-haired boy she'd met on the airship either. Every time one would come close, he would tense. The older students had noticed too if the looks sent to him were to be considered.

Dipping a strawberry in syrup she jolted the berry falling from her hand as a ginger girl fell onto the chair in front of her, literally fell taking the chair down to the floor with her. Blinking Ruby leaned forward slightly to see if she was okay. A hand on her shoulder pulled her back seconds before the girl hopped back up like some kind of demented rabbit creature. Her waving arms almost grazing Ruby's nose.

"Nora," Ren said in warning balancing his friends' plate with one arm as well as his own. Dropping his hand from the small girls shoulder he placed the plates on the table. Nora grinned not even a little ashamed of her actions. Not bothering to pick up the chair she scooted it out of the way with her foot and pulled up another one. If anyone looked closely enough, they would see the amusement in his eyes. Sending her another warning look, which she could tell was only for show, he said, "sorry Nora thought you looked lonely. So, the obvious answer was to assault a chair."

Ruby couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. His face was almost expressionless, it made him extremely hard to read. Not that she was very good at reading people anyway. Watching him walk around the table to sit with his friend, she noticed the grace in his steps. It almost looked like he was floating as he walked, plus his steps were totally silent. Come to think of it she hadn't heard Nora approach either until the girl was throwing herself forward with a war cry.

"Oh, I'm Nora," the girl said extending her arm so fast Ruby thought she might have broken it. Ruby shook her hand only hesitating slightly. Nora grinned her grip surprisingly tight. Ren sat down slowly pulling his plate toward him, as Nora said, "This is Ren we've been together forever. Well not together-together."

"I'm Ruby," she said softly. Slightly tugging when the girl didn't let go of her hand right away. She could feel the calluses and scars along the girl's palm. Probably from a heavy weapon if her grip strength was anything to go by.

Ruby felt her lips twitch when Ren sighed in exasperation. Tapping Nora's arm, he said, "you can let her go now."

Releasing Ruby's hand Nora began to devour her breakfast. Seeing that she was no longer in danger of being grabbed by the older girl, Ruby picked up the syrup-soaked strawberry with her fork. Nora chattered while she ate, mainly with Ren about how the two could end up on a team together. Absently Ruby returned to people watched, yet occasionally, she would look at the two with interest. At first, she'd thought they would be the opposite of each other and that Ren would tune out his chatter bug of a friend. However, she'd noticed the way his eyes would communicate with her in a way Ruby didn't really understand.

Finishing off her pancakes she ignored Nora stealing the syrup in favor of counting how many strawberries she had left. There were ten left out of the original bowl of thirty. Remembering Blake, she wondered if the girl had eaten yet or if she'd gone straight to reading after waking up. The older girl had watched over her last night for a while, that much she was sure about. Part of her felt as if she owed the girl a debt for letting her be close to the candles and looking after her.

"Did they offend you," Nora asked snapping Ruby out of her thoughts. Grinning the girl was pointing at the remaining strawberries with her fork. Feeling her face heat up Ruby shook her head.

"No of course not," she said her fingers drumming a nervous beat across the table. Nora's grin widened so far it could have split her face.

"Really? You've been staring at them for a while now," she said a teasing tone to her voice. Ren sighed almost inaudibly. Looking at the younger girl he thought about bringing Nora to heel but he was a little curious too. Plus allowing Nora to get some of her mischief out of her system would be better for his sanity.

"I think I'll go now," Ruby said not willing to be teased twice in one day. Picking up the bowl she stood noticing Nora pout. Feeling almost bad for leaving she said, "there's something I have to do."

"K," Nora said her earlier interest vanishing when Ren slipped two of his pancakes onto her plate. Tearing into them she didn't notice the other girl leave, he did though. Watching Ruby go he wondered if Nora had ruined their chance at making a friend.

Ruby carried the bowl with one hand and her empty plate with the other. Placing the plate with the tall pile of used one's in the corner she turned to leave the cafeteria spotting Weiss as she did. The white-haired heiress was delicately picking at her food while reading over something on her scroll. Her shoulders were tense and Ruby thought about trying to make amends for yesterday, yet she had a feeling if she tried right now the girl would bite her head off.

Passing by the heiress she left the building. Clutching the bowl in her hands she began to feel nervous. What if the older girl didn't like strawberries? The urge to retreat felt like rocks settling in her stomach. An icy fear crept up her spine. She wanted to do this, as thanks for looking out for her last night, but she was afraid of being rejected. Hearing a caw, she looked up. A black raven with red eyes was perched on a branch it's amused eyes on her. Realizing that she looked like an indecisive idiot, Ruby straightened her grip on the bowl tightening. Sending her aunt, a challenging look, that Raven thought was hilarious, Ruby stalked forward.

Blake was still sitting under the tree her weapons propped up beside her within reach. Turning another page her ears twitched when she heard footsteps coming toward her. Deciding to ignore them and hope they went away she continued reading. Ruby shifted nervously for a second, but she knew if she left now Raven would never let her hear the end of it.

"Um hi," Ruby said pretending not to notice the bow on her head twitch. It was suspicious, meaning the girl was most likely a faunus. Ruby was hopping she had fox ears. Foxes were one of her favorite animals. They were cute and fluffy with adorable little tails.

Looking up Blake closed her book. Although she wanted to be left alone, she would make an exception for Ruby. Studying the girl, she noticed the large folded weapon and immediately thought of a sniper rifle. The petite girl didn't seem like someone who would fight close range. Blake couldn't really judge though seeing as how she herself didn't look like a close-range fighter and she used a sword.

"Yes Ruby," she asked noticing the girl's eyes light up at the sound of her name. Ruby hadn't really thought the girl would remember her name. Staring into the girl's golden eyes she remembered why she was there.

"I wanted to repay you for last night," Ruby said quickly extending the bowl. Feeling slightly embarrassed she bit her lip. Blinking Blake was shocked for a moment before the scent of strawberries hit her nose. Seeing the red- and black-haired girl grow nervous Blake took the bowl slowly.

"You didn't have to- "

"I wanted to," Ruby said cutting her off. Blushing when she realized how rude that was, she shifted her weight over to the other leg her eyes looking anywhere but at the other girl. Wringing her hands nervously she said, "I just, you didn't have to watch over me, but I know you did so I wanted to say thanks."

Blake felt a small smile creep over her face. She hadn't wanted anything in return for watching over the girl, but it felt nice to be thanked. She did have to wonder if Ruby would do this if she knew what lay under the bow. Would she still be as nice or turn out just like the others? Deciding it didn't matter she put her worries out of her mind.

"Thanks Ruby," she said. Ruby smiled her insecurities being washed away. She would have said more but her scroll buzzed in her pocket. Sending Blake an apologetic look she slid it open seeing the quick message from Yang asking her to meet in the locker room. The blonde most likely needed help with something. She wanted to stay and talk to Blake, but Yang was her sister.

"I have to go," she said slipping the scroll back in her pocket. Blake nodded accepting the reasoning. Tilting her head Ruby asked, "is it okay if I talk to you again later?"

"Of course," Blake said seeming almost offended by the question. Ruby's smile returned. Waving goodbye to the older girl she vanished in a swirl of petals. Eyes softening Blake looked down at the bowl in her lap. The growing feeling of fondness toward the younger girl worried her slightly. Mainly because Adam would use every tool available to hurt her when he finally learned where she was. She didn't want such a nice girl to get caught up in her battles, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a friend here.

Ruby spotted her sister almost as soon as she entered the locker room. The blonde was hardly subtle as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Straightening her shoulders Ruby considered walking away as she carefully hid the smile that'd almost been a permanent feature of her face since her talk with Blake.

"Where have you been," Yang asked trying to sound casual, but it didn't disguise the annoyance in her voice. And it was annoyance if the narrowed lilac eyes were telling the truth. Seems like her sister woke up in a bad mood again. That or someone messed with her hair during the night.

"I went to get breakfast," Ruby said cautiously. She didn't think Yang would start anything, but she still stood far out of reach. Raven had literally beat caution into her head during one of their strategy sessions. Why she needed strategy sessions was something the woman wouldn't tell her. There was a flash of something in her sisters' eyes that she couldn't describe.

"I meant last night when I couldn't find you," she stated. She'd been worried when she went to check on her sister only to find her gone. Ruby tensed thinking over her options. She didn't want to say anything about Blake, especially not when she knew how overprotective her sister could be.

"You mean when you left me all alone," she couldn't help but ask. She'd been alone in the center of the room while Yang had talked with her friends. There had been people all around her and she hated being surrounded. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"I left you there, so I would know where you were," Yang said sounding as if she was talking to a child. Ruby tensed even more at the casual way she said the sentence. As if she was a puppy meant to stay in one place while her master ran around doing whatever she wanted. Logically she knew that wasn't what her sister meant, that she'd just been worried, but emotionally she was hurt. First Yang ignores her during the ride to Beacon only to abandon her once they got here. And now she was questioning where she'd been when Yang was the one to leave her in the first place. Not noticing her sister's stiffness Yang sighed rubbing her forehead saying, "It would help if you would promise not to run off on your own in the future."

Her blood flared at the words. Digging her nails into her palms she pushed back the bout of anger. Yang was her sister. Family couldn't fight against family. Especially not when the blonde was the only person here, she could trust. Getting angry right now wouldn't help here. She wanted to snap back. To point out that Yang was the one who always left.

Bend or break. Raven's first lesson came thundering through her mind. She could bend here. Let Yang win because it wasn't worth it. Relaxing she smiled, the expression obviously fake. Not that Yang would notice though. She never did.

"Of course," Ruby said softly the earlier happiness gone from her body. Brightening Yang ruffled her sister's hair. Hearing the announcement for first Years to go to the cliff she frowned. Dropping her hand from her sisters head she moved toward the door not looking back.

Slowly Ruby unclenched her hands. Staring down at the small crescent shaped cuts on her palm she wanted to scream. It was always like this. Taking a deep breath, she flared her aura the cuts healing with the blood being the only sign they were ever there in the first place. Yang got her way just like she always did and now Ruby had to swallow back everything she wanted to say because that was how it went. They were family and she would do anything for her family. Even if they wouldn't do the same.

Dropping her hands to her side she turned to leave coming face to face with Jaune. Well, face to chest seeing as how she almost busted her nose on his armor.

"Sorry," she said quickly waving her hands in front of her as she backed up.

"Hey Ruby," he said reaching out to pat down the strands of her hair that were sticking out. Smiling he pretended not to notice the spots of blood on her hands or the redness of her eyes. He especially didn't say anything about the conversation he overhead between her and the blonde, no matter how ticked it made him feel. Meeting her eyes, he said, "I thought we could walk together. You know so I don't get lost and end up half way across the school."

"Sure," she said her lips twitching upward. Counting it as a win he offered her his arm.

"Shall we go my lady," he asked mentally congratulating himself when she laughed. Taking his arm, she allowed him to lead her out of the locker room and tried to leave behind her bad mood as well. She honestly didn't even know why she was upset. It wasn't like this was the first time Yang had done this. Despite his words Jaune knew exactly where to go, since Pyrrha had led him there earlier. Keeping a loose grip on Ruby he thought for a moment that the bird perched a few feet away was stalking them.

Releasing his arm so her sister wouldn't see her, Ruby sent him a small thankful smile before taking her place. Standing on the launch pad her eyebrow twitched. Was the off-shot comment Raven giving about them being launched into the forest true?

Glynda peeked up counting the students assembled before looking back down at her scroll. There was only one-minute left before initiation began. Shifting to the camera feed from the ballroom she saw several students just waking up. They would never make it in time. There would be yelling and screaming once she told them to go home to find another profession. Hearing Ozpin hum from his place beside her she stiffed sliding her scroll closed.

"Good morning students, I hope you all have a landing strategy," he said pleasantly but there was a smug edge to his voice that set many of them on edge. Catching more than one look down at the silver tile beneath their feet he snickered internally. No matter how old he got it would always amuse him to send his students flying. As if hearing his thought Glynda sighed just loud enough he could hear. After taking a sip of coffee he continued saying, "once you land in the forest your fate will be your own. No teacher will interfere to save you. That being said your mission is to get a relic from the forest temple and return to this spot. As for the rumors of teams that have been flying around, I'll only say this, once you land the first person you make eye contact with in the forest is your partner. Before you ask no you cannot change partners, no you cannot kill your partner, and lastly no you cannot maim your partner. You are encouraged to destroy everything in your path."

Glynda twitched resisting the urge to maim him as the children glanced at each other warily. He didn't have to tell them the rules so casually in almost the same tone one would take away cookies from a child. She saw Ruby pale a little and felt a little worried.

"Oh, don't forget to have fun," he said as an afterthought. Sipping his coffee, he considered the amount of bribing he would have to do if any of them died. Knowing his thought process Glynda opened her scroll and began launching the students not giving any of them time to ask questions. Once the kids were gone Ozpin smirked.

Ruby aimed her scythe behind her narrowly missing a bird and fired. The recoil sending her shooting forward into the canopy. Activating her semblance, she burst into petals scattering around a branch and fluttering softly to the forest floor. It was a trick she'd learned after Raven tossed her off the roof on accident during one of their training sessions. Being tossed wasn't so bad, she would have been fine, but landing in her dad's flower beds would have led to a nightmare for everyone involved.

Spinning her scythe in her hand she looked around making sure she was alone before putting up her weapon. Stalking forward silently she kept a close eye on her surroundings. It reminded her of the hunting trips her father took her on, when her dad was busy training Yang. Spotting claw marks on the roots of a tree she tensed.

Hearing a crunch behind her she sidestepped dodging the claws that would have shredded her. The grimm behind her growled. Flipping out of the way of another strike she twisted in midair her weapon in unfolding in her hands. Landing behind the Beowolf she swung her scythe at its legs. With a yelp it toppled over not having a chance to get back up before she cut off its head.

The sound of clapping reached her ears. Eyes finding the source she blinked as Cardin casually clapped his hands while leaning against a tree. Behind him, Russel was gripping the hilts of his daggers tightly the already fading bodies of several Beowolfs around them.

"Hey, Ruby," Russel called sheathing his daggers. If it hadn't been for the keen look in his eyes, she would have thought he was greeting someone on the street.

"Russel, Cardin," she said in greeting putting away her scythe. Cardin simply smirked nodding at her. He wouldn't have done a thing to save her if she'd needed it. Luckily the girl was able to look after herself. Tilting her head, she asked, "aren't we supposed to head for the temple after finding our partner?"

"We got attacked," he explained speaking up for the first time in the conversation. Nodding she accepted his words.

"It is a forest full of soulless creatures," she said glancing around again. He laughed the sound echoing around them. She stiffened worried that it would attract grimm but he didn't seem to care. Rolling his shoulder, he moved forward.

"Your more skilled than I thought you would be," he said. She didn't really know if it was a compliment or not. It sounded like he hadn't thought she was skilled but at the same time it was as close to praise as it looked like he was willing to give. Seeing her confusion Russel smiled knowing it was a compliment.

"We need to work on your people skills," he whispered to his friend sending him a taunting smirk as he passed him. Cardin looked offended for a second but shrugged. They both knew he wouldn't change. Not that the green haired boy really wanted him too. Giving Ruby a disarming smile he said, "I didn't know you used a scythe. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were already a huntress."

Ruby blushed her eyes widening. Stepping back slightly she waved off his praise saying, "there's no way anyone could think that."

Cardin tensed seeing the small flecks of dried blood on her palms. Moving he snatched one of her hands out of the air studying it. Ruby froze when she saw what he was looking at, internally she cursed herself for not remembering to wash her hands. Did Jaune see it too?

"What happened," Russel asked softly his fingers brushing over her palm as the scars on his back twitched. Chancing a look at his partner he noticed the darkness swimming those indigo eyes. There was something deadly in Russel's voice. For the first time since she'd met the pair, she wondered which one of them was more dangerous.

"Um, I," cutting herself off Ruby tense a shuffling sound reaching her ears. Snatching her hand from Cardin who let go surprisingly gently. She turned spinning on her heel. Her hand rested on her weapon. A pair of Ursa lumbered into sight. Hearing Russel groan she saw him unsheathe his daggers sending her a look that clearly said they would be continuing their talk later. It shocked her that he would care so much when he hardly knew her.

"Go high," Cardin ordered his partner. Rushing past them he slammed his mace into the ground pulling the trigger on the handle just as it hit the ground. The resulting blast sent the grimm stumbling back. Feeling feet land on his shoulder briefly Cardin held still for a second giving Russel the time he needed to jump into the air. On the way back down the boy lashed out with his daggers digging into the Ursa's head. The grimm faded as a gun shot rang out in the clearing. Rearing back the second grimm roared in pain pawing at the ice that appeared on its chest. Taking the momentary distraction Ruby burst into petals Crescent Rose shifting from rifle to scythe form. Appearing behind it Ruby wrapped the curved blade of her scythe around its neck her foot digging into its back. Pulling she kicked off it's back severing its head. Giving her a nod Cardin turned his eyes on his partner checking over the other boy. Taking her chance Ruby put away her weapon before bursting into petals to put distance between them. She knew it was cowardly, but she really didn't want to have a chat about the blood on her hands.

"I'm fine," Russel said almost pouting. Sheathing his daggers, he looked over at Ruby only to find the girl gone. Blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things he frowned crossing his arms. Cardin chuckled earning himself a glare as the other boy turned saying, "It's not funny."

Ruby cut off her semblance landing perched in a tree branch. Switching out the ice bullets to normal ones she looked down. There was a battle going on below her as the Schnee heiress danced around the battlefield her rapier butchering the Beowolfs surrounding her. Seeing the one of the grimm about to slash the girls back Ruby moved kicking off the branch. Cutting the Beowolf in half she rode the momentum till her feet stopped skidding across the ground. Meeting the other girls' eyes only for an instant she saw the shock in them. Guess that meant they were partners now.

Time slowed down around her as Ruby moved toward the grimm who were farther away. Stabbing the end of her scythe into one of them she allowed time to return to normal. Petals dropped down on the ground as she moved her body blurring just a bit. The grimm growled.

Claws rushed over her head narrowly missing her when she hooked her scythe blade between one's legs and pulled the trigger the bisected grimm faded into smoke. Weiss spun her wrist her sword becoming a flash of silver when it pierced through the red eye glaring down at her. For a second, she imagined it was her father. Pulling back her sword she peeked at the girl with the scythe. Seeing the alpha, she flinched back a little fear entering her. This was the first time she'd encountered a grimm outside of Winters summons. The real thing was much worse.

Blocking the alpha's claws with the shaft of her scythe Ruby fired a shot taking off the head of the beowolf trying to attack her on the left. Backing up she stopped when she reached the white-haired girl's side. The alpha was prowling trying to find a weakness as it paced in front of them.

"Can you make a glyph above it," Ruby asked her voice startling the other girl. Flickering her eyes over to her new partner Weiss nodded. Stretching out her hand a black glyph appeared in the air above the grimm. A smirk appeared on Ruby's face that was almost a mirror of her fathers. Aiming her scythe behind her she pulled the trigger. Shooting forward Ruby shifted her grip slightly as she began to spin. The spinning scythe cut through its shoulder, but she didn't slow down. Kicking off a tree she pulled the trigger on her scythe once again. Hitting the glyph, she activated her semblance. Her hand touched the surprisingly solid surface for a second before she pushed herself off flying downward.

Weiss sheathed her sword as the girl landed the head of the alpha rolling a bit before coming to a stop. Their eyes met but there wasn't a trace of the ruthless smirk that she'd worn an instant ago. Instead, her face was a mask of nervousness. Putting away her weapon Ruby shifted slightly discreetly wiping her hands on her sleeves as she crossed her arms.

"I guess we're partners then," Ruby said softly making sure to keep her distance from the other girl. After their last meeting she didn't know what to make of her. She didn't like getting yelled at and if the heiress started shouting, she'd go the other way, Ozpin's rules were the least of her concerns. She could wait another two years then come back.

"Yes," Weiss said sounding as if the word physically hurt her. Staring at each other neither of the girls said anything for a long moment. The displeasure clouding her eyes was enough to let Ruby know what Weiss thought of the situation. Stiffening the girl narrowed her silver eyes restraining herself from running away.

"My name's Ruby," she said stepping forward to offer her hand to the other girl. If they were going to be partners, then she would have to learn to deal with the white-haired girl's personality.

"Weiss," she said ignoring Ruby's hand completely. Turning on her heel she started walking to the temple. How could this child be her partner? She had to admit the girl was able to fight but she still didn't like it. Partners were supposed to support each other, and she doubted this girl would be able to do that.

Ruby was silent as she trailed behind the heiress. Her fingers drumming a beat on the metal of Crescent Rose. There was tension in Weiss' shoulders that she didn't know how to deal with. When Yang got angry, she attacked things, the heiress, however, seemed different than her sister.

Although Ruby did know that the girl would explode eventually, and it wouldn't be pretty. Subconsciously her fingers sped up. She had to find a way to adapt to the girl's personality. They had to work together somehow. She doubted Ozpin would let them be exempt from the rules. Then again, the man did send them flying through the sky, so he wasn't the best person to talk too about this situation. There was also the problem of how the girl would react once she knew Ruby has moved ahead two years.

Weiss twitched the drumming from behind her reaching her ears. Trying to ignore the annoying sound she continued walking. Getting angry and shouting at the girl wouldn't help but the noise was irritating. Taking a deep breath, she kept walking her eye twitching when the sound got louder. Clenching her teeth, she let out a low growl.

"Can you stop that," she snapped spinning around to pin the girl with a glare. Ruby flinched back her hand dropping to her side. Nodding Ruby crossed her arms to keep herself from giving in to the nervous habit. With a huff Weiss turned and began walking again thankful for the silence.

Ruby wanted to go back in time to stop herself from looking into the blue eyes Weiss had. If she'd done that then maybe she wouldn't have to be the girl's partner. Then she wouldn't have to follow behind her like an obedient puppy. Even more so since the girl was walking in the wrong direction. Touching the collapsed earphones attached to her belt she wondered if the girl would notice her listening to music. It was better than the silent forest around them.

Looking around she noticed that Raven wasn't following them meaning she was most likely stalking Yang. Not that the blonde would notice. Pulling out her scroll she sent a quick message to her father about Weiss being her partner and asking for information on the girl. Closing her scroll and putting it up she returned her attention to her partner.

"Weiss, the temple is the other way," she said softly trying to let her nervousness show. She could already see the distain in the girl's eyes, but she was honestly unsure of what she did to earn it.

"As if you would actually know that," Weiss said contempt in her voice. Ruby stiffened but said nothing when the girl began walking again. In the wrong direction. Checking the time on her scroll Ruby noticed it was almost noon meaning they only had a few more hours before the test was over. She would not fail. Sliding her scroll back into her pocket she stopped walking. She could feel her aura pulsing beneath her skin as she mentally mapped out the way to the temple. It would take less than a minute to get there if she used her semblance at full power, but it would also eat all her aura.

She could try talking to the heiress but just from a few words she knew the girl wouldn't listen. Eyeing the tree in front of the girl she bent her legs knowing she had to time her lunge just right. Rose petals dropped to the ground around her as she focused. Just as Weiss was about to pass the tree, she moved her body blurring.

Yelping the heiress felt her body being tugged in the other direction. She was weightless and heavy all at the same time. Keeping her eyes closed tightly she held onto the body pressing against hers. She'd never been this close to anyone.

Ruby kicked off the ground holding the heiress tightly, twisting in midair she propelled herself forward using a tree. Her aura was being consumed rapidly and she winced at the draining feeling. Seeing ruins ahead she fed her semblance one last intake of aura. Bouncing off one of the pillars surround the temples she idly noted her sister standing there, before skidding to a stop several feet away.

Setting Weiss on the ground gently she moved away as the girl tried to process what happened. Her brain not wired to the same speeds as Ruby was used to. Panting Ruby bent over already knowing that her aura was in the red. There was no why she'd used her semblance that much without using up most of her aura. Straightening she turned to apologize only for her head to snap to her side.

She heard the sound before she felt the pain. The slap echoing in her ears as her face stung. Touching her red cheek, she leaned back dodging the second slap Weiss sent in her direction. The heiress' face was filled with anger while embarrassment swam in her eyes. Blake growled her hand going to the hilt of her sword. Bristling she stepped forward subtly shifting so that she could lunge at the heiress. Sending Yang, a quick 'help me' look Ruby wished she could say she was surprised to see indifference in her sisters' eyes. It hurt more than her cheek.

"How dare you touch me," Weiss snapped ignoring the stinging in her hand. Stepping back Ruby put distance between them subconsciously stepping in the same direction of Blake. Before Weiss could say anything else An Ursa stumbled into the clearing waving its paws in the air. Something pink exploded against its back sending it to the ground.

Recognizing the ginger girl who rolled off the grimm with a disappointed expression Ruby blinked looking for Ren. The boy was leaning against the Ursa trying to catch his breath after chasing his partner through the forest. Nora stood patting her arms to get rid of the dirt on them. Finding Ruby with her eyes she grinned. Lunging forward she wrapped her arms around the younger girl sending them both tumbling down into the dirt. Yang felt her eyes widen, the earlier joy that she got watching her sister get hit fading into annoyance.

Squeaking Ruby flailed her face turning red as Nora tightened her grip. Rubbing her face against the other girls like an excited puppy she hummed. Ruby was suddenly happy Weiss had slapped her on the other side of her face. Ren sighed in exasperation, mentally snickering when it didn't seem like Nora was going to let the girl go.

"Ren help," Ruby called her ears slowly turning red. Walking forward he tapped Nora on the back, silently signaling for her to get up. Sitting up slowly Nora pouted showing him that she was already attached to the younger girl. Sending her a look that said they would talk about it later he offered her his hand. Taking his hand, she let him pull her up dragging Ruby along with her. Shifting her eyes to her partner Nora silently directed his attention to the bruising mark on the girl's face. Narrowing his eyes, he blinked silently agreeing to her request to watch the girl. Stepping slightly away from Nora, Ruby smiled oblivious to their silent conversation, she said, "thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said already knowing Nora would hug the girl again eventually. Blake relaxed snatching the second knight piece off its podium she walked over to the girl ignoring Yang when the blonde went to talk to Weiss.

"Hello Ruby," she said smiling slightly. Ren noticed the girl brighten and relaxed slightly.

"Blake," Ruby said returning the greeting with a smile. Pretending not to notice the darkening bruise on the girl's face, because that would only lead to her shoving a sword though the heiress' spine, Blake held out the chess piece.

"I figured out the team forming system," she said simply motioning with her eyes over to the matching piece in Yang's hand. Ruby tensed the thought of being on a team with her sister waring with the thought of being on a team with Blake. Taking the piece, she stared down at it for a second. Yang was her sister, although she'd done nothing when Weiss slapped her, they had to be on the same team for their parent's sake. Her thoughts about Blake on the other hand made her feel weird so she pushed them away.

"K," she said simply accepting the unsaid offer. Nora pouted her hands going around Ruby's shoulders in a hug.

"What if we wanted the Little One," she asked resting her chin on Ruby's head to emphasize her point. Blake raised an eyebrow amusement in her eyes while Ruby went red again. Shifting uncomfortably, she shivered feeling Weiss' eyes on her from a few feet away. The girl's eyes were filled with anger causing Ruby to shrink back.

"Too bad," Blake said her golden eyes meeting Nora's. The intelligence she saw in those eyes surprised her. Then again, she'd known plenty of people who masked their cunning with cheerful disguises. Ruby stilled her ears picking up the sound of trees crashing to the ground. Shrugging out of Nora's grip she spun around looking for the source. Seeing the Deathstalker trampling the trees her eyes narrowed. Seeing who it was chasing she panicked slightly.

"We have to help," she said gaining everyone's attention. Without reaching back for her weapon she moved putting distance between her and the others. Following her lead Ren and Nora lunged forward as well. Blake kept a close eye on Ruby, while Yang shot forward using her gauntlets. Weiss simply crossed her arms.

Jaune rolled forward dodging the pincer that would have sent him flying. Keeping his sword sheathed he stood thanking his mom for dance classes when he was able to twist out of the way of its stinger. Blue eyes narrowing he continued running after Pyrrha grabbing the girl's waist to pull her out of the way of its other pincer.

Landing roughly, he rolled to the side keeping a tight grip on her as the scorpion tried to crush them. Using one of the crushed trees as leverage Pyrrha pulled herself off the blonde. Helping him up she was thankful she activated his aura. Seeing the stinger about to come down she put herself between him and the grimm.

Slamming her hammer into the stinger Nora grinned pulling the trigger to send herself flying back. Landing she folded her hammer back into a grenade launcher and provided cover fire for the two retreating swordsmen.

Appearing at Jaune's side in a burst of petals Ruby helped Pyrrha get him out of striking distance while Ren distracted the grimm with pistol fire. Once they were far enough away, she asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said leaning on his partner while Pyrrha just sent the girl a smile. Blue eyes hardening he looked back at the grimm. Its belly was the soft point according to Pyrrha. If they could somehow flip the thing them, they would win. The stinger was an issue though. Biting his lip, he said, "we need to take out the stinger and flip it for a killing blow."

Ruby nodded her eyes going to her partner who was sneering. Taking a deep breath, she stepped toward the girl. Straitening Jaune unsheathed his sword despite it feeling heavy in his hands. Seeing the bruise on her face for the first time he felt anger surge through his blood. If someone had even thought about touching one of his sisters, he would have cut them into pieces. Deciding to take his anger out on the grimm, since he had no idea who to blame, he charged forward a pincer impacting his shield as he blocked a blow meant for Ren.

Watching them go Ruby tensed when she was left alone with Weiss. Swallowing back her fear that she would get slapped again she met the other girls' eyes saying, "I need you to use your glyphs to slow it down."

"I don't have to take orders from a child," Weiss said her blue eyes cutting into the younger girl. Ruby tensed at the word. She'd tried to ignore it. Tried to not put up a fuss when all she wanted was to yell and scream, but it was getting ridiculous. They were supposed to be partners for the next four years. Clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white, she tried to calm down.

"Weiss- "

"No, I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I don't have to do anything that you say," she snapped almost sneering as she said the words. Tilting her head up she said, "just because you moved forward two years doesn't give you the right to command me."

Ruby felt hurt. Now she knew what Yang was talking to the heiress about. Why would her sister tell Weiss about her moving ahead? Allowing her hands to unclench she straightened her eyes growing cold. It didn't matter why. It didn't matter what Weiss wanted. Glaring she growled her hand snapping out to clench the girl's collar. Startled Weiss yelped her hands gripping Ruby's wrist.

"You will use your glyphs, or I'll make you wish you had," Ruby snapped her blood boiling in her veins. Sending the shocked girl one last glare she released her taking a deep breath to control her temper. She didn't lose control often, and she hated the feeling when she did. It felt like there was fire in her blood. Softening she said, "you came here to be a huntress Weiss, try acting like one."

Turning away from the girl she burst into petals leaving the heiress alone. Weiss flinched her hand going to her neck for a second. She'd been afraid when Ruby snapped at her. Feeling fear wasn't something she was used too, and she hated Ruby for it. Digging her nails into the ground from where she knelt, she hid her emotions behind a cold mask. Standing she unsheathed her sword. She would act like a huntress right now, but later she would give the little brat a piece of her mind for touching her twice.

Ruby hooked her scythe around the scorpion's pincer and fired. The shot cracked its armor but that wasn't the point. The recoil sent her flying back taking the appendage with her. Taking advantage of her action, Blake slashed at its eyes trying to take them out. Shaking the grimm slung its pincer sending Ruby tumbling. Firing a shot behind her she lashed out her scythe cutting into the joint of one of its legs.

Shifting her sword into a javelin, Pyrrha threw it forward into the grimm's eye. Seeing the second pincer coming at her she stepped back raising her shield. Jaune stepped in front of her blocking the attack while Nora slammed her hammer down on the appendage. Shouting a war cry the ginger girl fired a shot causing the armor to crack. Stepping back, she didn't flinch when Ren used her shoulder as a springboard, so he could jump onto the tail.

Wrapping his legs around the tail he fired his guns at the base of the stinger, while stabbing the blades into the tender flesh of the tail for stability. The grimm roared in rage shaking its tail to get rid of him. Gritting his teeth, he tried to hold on. Changing tactics, the beast stabbed down at Yang who'd just punched it in the face. On instinct the blonde caught the stinger her feet sinking into the ground as her eyes turned red. His grip gave out from the actions sending him flying forward. Closing his eyes, he waited to hit the ground. Instead he fell face first into Jaune's chest the boy catching him.

"Weiss now," Ruby shouted hoping at the girl would help. White glyphs appeared down its tail keeping the appendage in place. Leaping back Yang released the tail already knowing what her sister was going to do. Pulling the trigger to increase her speed, Ruby activated her semblance time slowing down around her. Severing the tail, she twisted kicking off the ground taking off the left pincer before it could retaliate. Rolling to a stop she fell back her aura running out. Stumbling to her feet she felt a breeze as Nora rushed past her.

Hitting the exposed side with her hammer firing a shot as she did so. Nora laughed as the grimm tumbled to the side. Falling onto it's back the grimm thrashed trying to get back to its feet. Rushing forward Blake leapt off Jaune's shield both her swords held tightly in her hand. Bouncing off the glyph that appeared above it she stabbed down. Her blades buried into the Deathstalker's soft belly causing it to roar one last time before fading into smoke. Looking up she met Ruby's eyes surprised at the soft smile the girl sent her. Standing she sheathed her blades making her way toward the younger girl.

Ruby put away her weapon feeling tired. It almost matched the feeling she got right after one of her training sessions with Raven. Moving her foot forward she stumbled. Nora dropped her hammer to the ground throwing herself at Ruby. Hugging the younger girl tightly she sent them both tumbling to the ground. Ren sighed as Nora gripped the girl carefully, so she wouldn't aggravate any injuries.

"Can we head back now," Jaune asked. Ignoring Nora's actions. Nodding Ren removed his partner from Ruby who seemed content to just lay on the ground. Closing her eyes Ruby considered taking a nap. Feeling a shadow pass over her face she opened her eyes looking up into golden ones.

"Need some help," Blake asked offering her hand while Yang simply walked past them. Used to her sister's moods Ruby nodded taking her hand. Pulling the girl up Blake steadied her when she almost fell her ears twitching beneath the bow.

Ozpin cut the feed from the forest, allowing the monitors to vanish. Taking another sip of his coffee he waited for Coco to speak. The brown-haired girl tapping her foot against the floor as she thought over what she'd witnessed. Her team was around her and she knew they'd have something to say about all of this too.

"She needs a new partner," she said finally as she reached up to take off her sunglasses. Behind her Velvet nodded several times in agreement while the boys simply frowned.

"You know I can't do that," Ozpin stated no matter how much he wished he could say otherwise. Coco sighed placing her glasses on the table.

"Fine, but if that girl comes to one tutoring session with bruises, I'll deal with it myself," she warned a smirk appearing on her face when he headmaster nodded. Lacing her fingers together she said, "that being said. I can see why you moved her ahead. My team and I will help her get caught up academically, but who's going to take over her physical training?"

"I will," he said taking a sip of coffee. The four students decided not to comment. Last year all of them had gotten the highest marks in assorted classes making them the ideal team to catch Ruby up on what she missed. Also, he wanted to make sure she would have someone looking out for her that wasn't a teacher. Standing he said, "now I have to go greet my newest students. Please introduce yourself to Ruby before classes start."

"Of course," Velvet said laying her hand on her partners shoulder when the brunet started to say something sarcastic. Smiling the headmaster motioned to the elevator. Standing Coco picked up her glasses. Her earlier anger over the girl getting slapped fading when her partner touched her shoulder. Her boys followed behind the two silently both wanting to wait until they returned to their dorm before speaking.

Sitting down his coffee cup, Ozpin looked out his window. He had teams to assign and if he took his coffee with him Glynda might just pour it onto his head. Wincing at the thought he considered retiring, it would get him away from his terrifying second in command. Making a mental note to send out the condolence letters once he returned, he stepped into the second elevator.

* * *

Hi this is chapter three. Thanks for all of the supportive reviews and yes I was writing Yang in a way to isolate Ruby. What do you guy's think of this chapter? What about the new relationships Ruby's making?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own RWBY

Shifting nervously Ruby wished she was standing beside anyone other than Weiss as Ozpin stared them down. The heiress hadn't stopped glaring at her since they'd gotten back to the school. Combined with the stares heaped on them by the rest of the student body, it made her skin crawl. She hated being the center of attention. All she wanted to do was find a quiet spot to hide for a few hours. Maybe get some chocolate chip cookies and read the latest weapon magazine to come out. Chancing a look over at Jaune, who'd been announced as the leader of his team a few moments ago, she noticed him leaning subtly against Pyrrha as he tried not to pass out. It didn't help that every few seconds Nora would poke him.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long," he stated gaining her attention. She winced when the heiress preened beside her at the sound of her name, but at least she wasn't being glared at anymore. Relaxing slightly, she missed the look of mischief pass through Ozpin's eyes before he continued, "you four received the white knight pieces. From this day onward, you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

She was dead. There was no other explanation for the glare Weiss was giving her or the pitying look on Yang's face. In fact, she doubted she'd live past the night. Paling she looked past both their expressions to Blake hoping to find an ally. The faunus in disguise looked at her leader with concern but tried to send as much support as she could through her eyes alone. Sending the black-haired girl, a look of gratitude Ruby flinched when Weiss stomped past her to leave the stage. Feeling Yang pat her head condescendingly she sank farther in on herself. The crowd of upper year students left slowly leaving the new first years to mingle with one another.

Ruby walked down the steps slowly making sure she didn't fall. Six teams had made it past initiation, with hers being the last to be announced. Reaching the nice safety of the floor she would have looked for a dark corner, but Yang grabbed her arm tightly. Allowing herself to be pulled to her sister's side, she was thankful when she was released. And that she had on a long-sleeved shirt since she was sure she'd have bruises. Feeling something warm brush against her other arm she turned to notice Blake stand beside her.

"Students," Ozpin called tapping his cane against the stage floor loud enough to be heard over the chatting first years. They quieted slowly, one or two of them annoyed at having to stop talking. Tapping his cane in a slow rhythm he waited patiently for the room to become completely silent. Looking over his teams for this year he couldn't help but worry about them. Some would do well, but he could already see the animosity building between others. He just hoped he and the other professors wouldn't have to intervene. Stilling his cane, he said, "Glynda has sent your doom numbers to each person's scroll, everyone but team leaders are dismissed. I suggest you get some rest, classes do start tomorrow."

Ruby felt sort of hurt when her sister and partner left without even acknowledging she was staying behind. Jaune's team at least wished him luck before they left. Weiss, she could understand but Yang was supposed to be her sister. They were supposed to look after each other. Frowning she barely noticed when Blake touched her shoulder. Jolting she looked up at the older girl surprised at the amount of kindness in her eyes.

"I'll wait outside okay," Blake said smiling when Ruby nodded rapidly. She wanted to talk to her leader about what happened in the forest. Especially since she couldn't get it out of her mind. There was something wrong. Dropping her hand from Ruby's shoulder she followed the other students out the door. Stepping to the side she hovered just outside the doorway noticing several others do the same.

Jaune stood beside Ruby sweating slightly when the headmasters knowing gaze dropped onto him. Did the man know about his transcripts or did he always have that look in his eyes? Feeling Ruby brush against him, he decided it didn't matter. Glancing down at her he could see the worried nervousness in her eyes, of course, that is if he could focus on anything other than the bruise on her face. Something he'd listening to Nora curse about quietly with Ren. Cardin was on her other side glaring at the white-haired faunus leader of team PENX who seemed to thrive off the hate. Smirking the boy fluttered his eyes at Cardin.

"There are a few things I must discuss with each of you before your allowed to leave," Ozpin said glancing over all six of them.

Ruby was twitching her fingers nervously as she wished for something to drum them against. Jaune had narrowed his eyes making him look almost exactly like his father. Cardin's arms were crossed, and he was glaring at the wall now. Percy leader of team PENX was slashing his tail through the air seemingly unconcerned with everything while his best friend leader of team NITE, Harlequin, was glancing down at her nails. Grant leader of team GLCR was the weirdest however as he had sat on the floor and began tinkering with his weapon.

Tapping his cane against the ground Ozpin considered six out of ten teams a win for the year and mentally made a note to ask Leo and Ironwood how many they managed to get. Clearing his throat with a cough he continued saying, "As leaders, you are responsible for keeping your teams in line. That being said team training must be scheduled within the school day tomorrow, the forms detailing your teammate's abilities must be completed by the end of the week, and lastly, you must choose someone to be your Second in your first combat class. Any questions?"

"What's a Second," Cardin asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Ruby looked up from the floor at the question her fingers stilling. If it was what she thought, then she didn't want to think about it. Weiss would kill to become the Second of team RWBY. Grant looked up from his tinkering his long dark brown hair falling to the side as he tilted his head.

"Second in command it's a tradition here at Beacon," he said softly turning his red eyes on Ozpin for confirmation. Nodding Ozpin smirked slightly feeling Glynda bristle behind him. She still hadn't gotten over her days as a student. He didn't chance looking back though.

"I didn't ask you," Cardin snapped his hands falling from his pockets to clench at his sides. Percy laughed the sound mocking.

"And now you sound even less intelligent," he said while Grant just shrugged and returned to his gun. Tail lashing out Percy caught the fist Cardin aimed at his face. Tilting his head, he smirked saying, "aw did I hurt your pride?"

Ruby stepped back putting distance between herself and them. Crossing her arms, she glanced up at Ozpin hoping he would step in. Instead, the man seemed amused. Tapping his cane against the floor he leaned forward meeting her eyes. He could see the insecurity shining in her eyes and resolved to ask Tai about it.

"Percy," Harlequin snapped her hand reaching out to touch his back. The anger faded from his eyes. Stepping back, he released Cardin slowly. Ruby sighed in relief hoping that he would just let it go. Seeing his body tense, she knew he wouldn't. Arm snapping out Jaune grabbed the boy's arm. Cardin growled spinning to shout when he noticed Ruby huddled on the blonde's other side. Taking a deep breath, he calmed. Russel liked the girl, meaning he couldn't scare her. Shrugging off Jaune's arm he huffed.

Ozpin hummed. He was interested in his teams. It seemed Ruby had already captivated two other leaders. Just like her mother. Straightening he wondered just how far his cute little first years would go. Wishing for a cup of coffee he noticed the black-haired girl peek back through the doorway and smiled. It seemed he'd kept team leaders a little too long.

"I'll be calling each one of you into my office tomorrow, to talk, also Ruby please stay behind for a moment," he said the dismissal clear in his voice. Sending a look to Glynda he let her know she was also dismissed. The mutinous glare she gave him was enough to know he'd pay for it later. Ruby stiffened slightly worried she'd done something wrong. The other leaders walked out slowly throwing glances over their shoulders at the small girl. All of them noticed he'd called her by her first name. Glynda walked out after them and he knew she'd be waiting for him in his office.

Ruby twitched as her fingers began moving again. It was a nervous habit that she couldn't shake. Usually, she would drum a tune on her weapon, but she didn't want to get yelled at again. Her face stung with the reminder of what the heiress could do when angered. How would she survive four years with the heiress?

Stepping off the edge of the stage Ozpin landed easily with all the grace of a seasoned huntsman. Sitting his cane on the floor of the stage he leaned back sighing as he relaxed for the first time in the last two hours. There was no relaxing during the announcement ceremonies if he wanted to keep his head. Figuratively of course. It might be overconfident of him to think but he doubted Glynda would ever come close to actually beating him in a fight.

"How are you doing," he asked softly throwing a glance over her shoulder as Blake crept into the room. He could see the curiosity in the girl's golden eyes and knew calling her out wouldn't help. It was easier to let her listen in.

Ruby shank in on herself looking away from him for a moment. She didn't know how to answer his question without sounding like a whining brat. Hugging herself tighter she tried to focus on the good things that happened today.

"I think I made some friends," she said trying to smile. He nodded accepting her words. At least she had people to support her. The next few months would not be easy as he and the others tried to get her caught up on everything she'd skipped. Even more so since she would still have to learn the current curriculum. He would also have to restrain the more protective teachers from interfering in team business if the bruise on her face was anything to go by.

"Good, I've sent the training room number to your scroll along with the times to meet your tutors in the library," he said smiling when she nodded. Straightening he picked up his cane, before walking to stand in front of her. Holding out his hand he said, "I hope you will give me time to keep my promise."

"Of course," Ruby said quickly. She hesitated before taking his hand. Stiffening her eyes widened when she felt his aura was over her. Syncing his aura with her own he felt satisfied when the mark on her face vanished. Feeling her aura replenish Ruby reached up touching her face as the pain slowly went away. Releasing her hand, he stepped back giving her space. Dropping her hand, she said, "thank you."

"Ruby, you are my student now, if this ever happens again, I expect you to tell me," he told her gaining a nod in return. He doubted she would actually tell him. Her timid nature was worrying. Maybe speaking to Tai would have to come sooner. Tightening his grip on his cane he said, "now I believe your teammate would like to talk."

Blake stilled sending him an unamused look when Ruby spun around to face her. She could tell the man was amused. She wanted to strangle him with the ribbon on her sword. He wouldn't be so amused as the air was restricted from him. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up her arms dropping to her sides as he walked from the room ignoring the murderous glare sent to him.

"Hey Blake," Ruby said softly pulling her attention from the Headmaster. Blake sighed taking a good look at her leader. The bruise on her face was gone. At least that was one thing she didn't have to worry about. Although she might cut off Weiss' hand if the girl acted out again. She'd seen plenty of abuse victims in the White Fang. Tilting her head Ruby said, "I thought you were going to wait outside."

"I got tired of waiting," Blake stated. She noticed Ruby's expression drop and frowned. Her leaders lack of confidence was slightly upsetting. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she then asked, "why didn't you fight back against Weiss?"

Ruby shifted confusion entering her eyes at the question. Remembering the incident at the temple her fingers twitched slightly. She didn't want to talk about her partner. Weiss in her mind wasn't that bad since the girl could have acted much worse. At least she'd helped during the fight against the Deathstalker and the Beowolfs. Ruby felt guilty about her outburst of anger. She should never have acted out as she had. For all, she knew Weiss was right and she was too young to be good at being a leader.

"Isn't it time for dinner," she asked smiling. Blake knew the smile was fake. She knew Ruby was trying to change the subject, but she still nodded. Pushing the younger girl wouldn't get her any closer to learning about her leader. Feeling her bow twitch, she threw a worried look in Ruby's direction, but the girl had already started moving. Following Ruby, to the cafeteria, she noticed the way she tensed when Yang and Weiss came into sight.

The burning glare on her partners face hadn't lessened at all, but what really made her worried was the simmering rage in Yang's eyes. She knew her sister would say something condescending about her appointment as leader. It was predictable that she would make a judgment without really thinking about how Ruby must feel about it all. The newly appointed teams CRDN and JNPR sat at the same table as them with Nora already eating. There was food spread out down the table and she could see Jaune steal a grape before Cardin could take the whole bowl.

Fixing herself a plate she sat down across from Weiss allowing Blake to take the seat beside her. Eating slowly, she tried to ignore the stares burning into her skin. Shrinking in on herself even more she shivered. Why couldn't she get a good partner? Moving her food around on her plate she wondered if it was too late to move away. Raven would take her into the tribe if she asked. Ren glanced at her with worry comparing her to how she was earlier. Having spent years reading Nora's emotions he could tell without looking that his partner had noticed the change too.

Weiss didn't stop glaring the entire dinner it was almost as if the heiress had settled on angry as her default setting. Her anger was an icy storm waiting to turn into a blizzard. Still, she stayed quiet until they reached their dorm. Even she had limits when it came to speaking out. No one had a right to know her team's business. Looking at Yang she knew the blonde was on her side about Ruby being their leader. It was easy to see. Blake, however, seemed indifferent, but she knew the black-haired girl would side with Ruby. Her team was split down the middle. She just couldn't let it go. There was no way she would allow a girl her brother's age to lead her.

After training for years to get to this point, she knew she had the skill for such a position. She was the better choice. Frowning she sat on her bed watching Ruby as the girl drew something in a sketchbook. How was this little girl supposed to be a leader when she didn't even pay attention to the world around her?

"Ruby can we talk," Yang asked sitting down beside the heiress. She was worried. Ruby could barely hold her own against a Deathstalker, she couldn't lead a team. She was too young and inexperienced for this sort of thing. Playing with her hair Yang watched her sister sit up closing the sketchbook. Blake looked over subtly letting them know she was listening to.

Ruby pushed back a frown, already knowing what her sister was going to say. Laying her sketchbook on the nightstand beside her bed she made sure it was out of the way. Mentally preparing for the hurt to come she faced the two. While Yang didn't see the way her sisters' eyes hardened Weiss did. Remembering the fear, she'd felt the last time Ruby turned that expression on her, the heiress turned her fear into anger.

"I should be the leader of this team," Weiss snapped without waiting for Yang to speak. They'd planned out an entire speech about how she should be in charge, while Ruby was with Ozpin. She knew she was going off script, but this little girl didn't deserve to be a leader. Not when she flinched back when Weiss snapped at her. Sending the heiress, a warning look Blake sat up her book falling onto the sheets of her bed. Weiss ignored the look not interested in the black-haired girl.

"What Weiss is trying to say," Yang said leaning forward. Either she didn't notice or didn't care when Ruby's eyes shined with betrayal. Twirling a strand of hair around her finger she said, "its obvious Ozpin made a mistake, you're too young to handle this much responsibility."

Even though she knew Yang was going to side against her it still hurt to hear. The smug expression Weiss wore wasn't helping. Feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes she took a deep breath. Channeling Raven as much as she could she narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if he made a mistake, I'm still the leader of this team," she said slowly ignoring the way Weiss frowned. It almost looked as if the heiress swallowed something sour. What she couldn't ignore however was the quick flash of red across Yang's eyes. Stiffening she wanted to run and hide. Clutching the blanket under her hands so tightly she thought it might tear, her face paled. Still, she said, "Now If you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Turning away from her sister she pulled on her earphones and began filling out a schedule for training. Despite the music blaring in her ears, she could still hear the low growl Yang let out. Catching Blake's supportive glance made her feel a little better. Settling into bed she knew it would take her a while to fall asleep. She could even still feel Weiss glaring at her. Part of her wondered if the girl's blue eyes would get tired. Just because she knew Yang hated waking up early, she scheduled their training times early. It wasn't much but it did make her feel a little better. Sliding her scroll closed she pulled the blankets over her head and tried to go to sleep. The music still playing through the headphones blocking out everything else.

It felt like she'd just gone to sleep when her alarm rang through her ears. Bolting up she ripped the headphones off her ears wincing when the ringing continued. Not the best way to wake herself up, yet it was the one that kept her teammates from noticing. Turning off her headphones she looked down at her scroll. It was four in the morning giving her one hour until she had to be in the training room. Folding her headphones, she left them on top of her sketchbook before sliding out of bed. Using her scroll as a flashlight she gathered her training bag from under her bed and moved to the bathroom.

Turning on the light she ran a hand through her hair, last night's events running through her mind. Frowning she touched her healed face. Praying to every deity she knew she hoped to survive being Weiss' partner. Taking a quick shower, she considered waking Blake to come with her to training, but when she walked from the bathroom thirty minutes later to see the girl curled up fast asleep, she decided not to. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she left the room.

Ozpin tapped his cane against the ground as he sipped his coffee. Entering the training room, he'd picked he was surprised to see Ruby spinning her scythe. It almost looked like she was dancing. Twirling on her heel she twisted her wrist sending the heavy weapon spinning like it was a twig. The metal seemed to hover above her hand for a second before it dropped, grabbing it again she swung down stopping herself just before she hit the floor. Shifting her grip, she turned the weapon swinging up.

Sitting his coffee down on the floor, he held his cane like a sword. Moving forward silently he lashed out his cane impacting the curved blade as it came crashing down to the floor again. Ruby squeaked her eyes widening as she kicked her feet off the ground to jump back. Landing in a crouch she gripped the shaft of her scythe with both hands blocking the slash he sent in her direction. The force he put behind it sent her skidding back. Her bare feet scraping against the tiled floor. Forcing her weapon to the side she redirected his second attack.

"Headmaster," she shrieked ducking down to avoid a swipe of his cane. Smirking he stilled allowing her to put distance between them.

"First test try to take my cane," he orders lunging forward again. Ruby felt her body still. Relaxing she dodged time slowing around her. If he wanted to play, then she would indulge him. Her feet left the ground as she leapt over his head. Landing she twisted her scythe becoming a blur as she pulled the trigger to speed it up.

Changing his grip on his cane he blocked. He'd felt heavy for an instant before the gunshot. Could her semblance slow down time or did it just speed her up? Pulling back her weapon she backed away from him. Keeping her eyes on the cane she didn't see the kick until seconds before it would land. Blocking with the shaft of her scythe she tilted it forcing him to move to the side. Stabbing out with the bladed pummel she grazed his cheek the blade bouncing off his aura.

The look in his eyes changed. The amusement vanishing replaced by intrigue. Twisting he knocked the scythe upward. Stepping back, she yelped the sound reminding him of a puppy. Keeping her grip on her weapon she put distance between them her waist twisting as she turned from one side to the other to block his attacks. Pulling back his cane for a thrust he noticed her tense.

Feeling her back hit the wall she waited until the last minute to dodge. Seeing her plan, he let her sidestep before grabbing the shaft of her scythe with his other hand. Keeping a firm grip on the weapon he slammed the hand gripping his cane into her chest. Releasing her weapon out of shock she flew back. For a second her body felt weightless. Turning in midair she landed in a crouch.

"Impressive," he complemented not only talking about her landing. Holding her weapon with one hand he pressed the switch to fold it. Laying her folded weapon on the floor he leaned his cane against the wall. Relaxing he said, "but how good are you without the scythe."

Tilting her head Ruby watched him warily. Her aura flared seconds before she burst into petals. Time sped up around her letting her mind move faster. Appearing behind him faster than most would be able to follow she kicked out her foot heading for the center of his back. Turning on his heel he grabbed her foot noticing her eyes widen slightly before tossing her away. Kicking off the wall she burst into petals again reappearing to his left her palm aiming for his ribs.

Stepping back, he dodged before spinning his leg lashing out to impact her back. Hissing she flew forward just having enough time to roll into a flip. Kicking off the wall again she flew past him petals dropping to the floor around them. Appearing in a crouch in front of him she swung out her leg hoping to knock him down. Instead he trapped her leg between his before aiming a punch at her face. Tilting her head, she winced as his attack cracked the tile. Grabbing his wrist, she pushed her aura through her body kicking off the floor with one leg.

Surprise flashed in his eyes as he became weightless. Cutting off her semblance she notices the surprise as they both floated several feet above the ground. She lashed out petals wrapping around her palm in the instant before it slammed into his chest. Flying back, he hit the wall hard. Her feet hit the floor hard. Falling back, she panted feeling her aura fall into the red.

"Interesting tactic," he said dusting the flecks of crushed wall off his jacket. The slight crack in the wall showing just how powerful her attack was. Seeing her look down as her face paled, he said, "I can't say that I've ever been thrown into a wall by flower petals before today."

"Rose," she corrected annoyance in her voice for the first time. Looking up she saw the confusion on his face. Flushing, she explained, "it's not flower petals it's roses."

Making a noise of understanding he walked over to his coffee giving her time to catch her breath. Sipping the now warm drink he glanced up at the clock. It was five thirty meaning he had an hour and a half left to train her today. He didn't want to start working on her semblance until he had a better understanding of it, that didn't, however, exempt her from working on her normal speed. Finishing his coffee, he said, "twenty laps around the room."

It took her a second to realize he wasn't talking aloud to himself. Groaning she pushed herself up. Rushing off in a jog she wondered if she could get away with walking. From the glint in his eyes, she guessed it was a no. Pulling out his scroll he began to message Glynda about fixing the training room. The long strain of curse words he got back let him know he'd woken her up. Cheerfully he replied with a smiley face. Sliding his scroll closed he pitied the students she would be teaching today. Seeing the slightly malicious glow flash across his eyes she sped up. Mentally she made a note to bring her earphones to the next session. She hated the silence. It reminded her of the times when Yang would leave her alone at home to go partying. Not that her dad knew about those.

Finishing her laps Ruby took the water bottle from him and sat down on the floor. Her head felt dizzy and she was surprised her legs hadn't fallen off. No, she was surprised they weren't on fire. Taking a moment to look and make sure her legs weren't on fire she sighed in relief. Capping the water bottle she laid on the ground giving her body time to cool off.

"Want me to start my assessment," he asked glancing at the clock once again. Lifting a tired arm, she gave him a thumbs up before dropping her arm. Amused he smiled saying, "your scythe style reminds me of Qrow. It's clear to everyone who ever fought him that you're his student. I would also suggest you learn to use a sword seeing as how it's much lighter allowing you to move faster. Your hand to hand style focuses completely on your speed it does, however, have the disadvantage of being predictable at times. We'll start out on getting you a secondary weapon and fixing your hand to hand."

"K," she said simply before closing her eyes in exhaustion. When he coughed, she lifted her head noticing him glance at the clock. Following his gaze, she winced. It was seven leaving her two hours until class started. Pushing herself up she winced at the tired feeling in her body. Stumbling slightly, she took a deep breath tilting her head asking, "will we be training tomorrow too?"

"Only every other day," he said almost laughing when she slumped in relief. He could tell she was tired, but he could see from the expression on her face that she wouldn't complain. Feeling his scroll buzz he said, "you should leave before Glynda manages to find the correct training room."

Despite not knowing what he was talking about she grabbed her weapon before slipping on the black flats she'd left near the door. Sliding her weapon into her training bag she saw a smirk curve across his face seconds before she escaped the room. Stopping to eat breakfast at the cafeteria she noticed the team of four sitting in the corner. For a second, she felt revealed in the dark red tank top and black shorts she'd worn to training. Dropping her bag beside her table she moved to the buffet laid out in the corner. Trying to hide in her cloak as she did so.

Coco watched the girl amused at the blush that spread across her face. Leaning over to Velvet she whispered, "go get the kids bag."

Velvet sighed in exasperation but stood along with her leader. Watching Coco stalk over to the girl she felt almost guilty for letting her leader go. The brunet was going to traumatize the poor thing. Ruby heard the light heeled footsteps before she saw the girl. Turning she let out a small noise of surprise when the plate she'd fixed was lifted from her hands.

"Your cuter in person," Coco stated getting her first close up look of the girl. Red stained Ruby's face. Studying the girl Coco was glad there was no longer a bruise on her face. Once the comment rushed through her mind the reaper tilted her head in confusion reminding the older girl of a puppy. Smirking she said, "my team watched your initiation."

Her mind rushed to connect the dots. Eyes flashing between the older girl and what seemed like her team she said, "my tutors."

"Yep," Coco said tapping the girl on her nose. Blinking Ruby stepped back quickly. Beaming Coco grabbed the girls hand dragging her to the table. Sighing Velvet took in the confused and slightly wary expression and threw her leader a mild glare. Coco had never understood boundaries. Unashamed she smirked forcing Ruby a chair across from Velvet. Placing the plate in front of the reaper Coco ruffled the girl's hair before sitting down between Fox and Velvet. Deciding that eating was better than sitting awkwardly Ruby picked up a strawberry from her plate. Crossing her fingers, Coco smirked leaning forward. Velvet noticed the expression immediately. Her rabbit ears twitched as her leader said, "now our first order of business is getting you a new outfit."

Ruby choked her eyes widening at the casual sentence. The almost maniacal look in the older girls' eyes scared her. Coughing her whole body rocketed forward when the giant beside her patted her back. It took her a second to stop coughing from almost inhaling her pancakes. Throwing the older boy, a thankful look she flushed at the expression on Coco's face. She looked as if she'd just found a prize. Shrinking back Ruby pushed her food around as Coco scheduled a shopping trip.

By the time she returned to the dorm she was mentally and physically exhausted. Mostly because of Coco's rambling about clothing that went on for about twenty minutes before the girl even thought of introducing her team. Coco herself would be tutoring the politics and leadership classes. Yatsuhashi, who insisted on being called Yastu, would be taking the history and sciences classes. Velvet was teaching her grimm studies and mathematics, while Fox took tactics and English. Sighing Ruby opened the door to her dorm and expected to be yelled at by her sister. It didn't happen.

Weiss was curled up in a ball fast asleep. As angry as she was yesterday Ruby thought the heiress' face would be twisted in disgust or annoyance as she slept. Instead her face was peaceful and relaxed. Briefly she wondered what the girl would look like smiling before pushing the thought away. Weiss didn't even want to be her partner, so why would she smile. Yang was half off her bed, the blankets tossed on the floor beside her. Loud snores came from her direction and Ruby winced. Even while asleep her sister was making noise.

Relaxing slightly, she dropped her training bag onto her bed before grabbing her uniform to get ready for the day. Blake flipped the page in her book watching the girl vanish into the bathroom. She'd expected Weiss to be the first up, but it looked like Ruby was awake long before the three of them. Closing her book, she opened her scroll checking the time. Classes started at nine and it was eight fifteen. More than enough time to get ready. Sending Tukson a quick message asking about the White Fang she sat up.

Adam would come after her eventually, so she had to be ready. Of course, having her only contact also be a bookstore owner was coincidence. Thinking about it she should also go home during the summer to talk to her parents. They had to know everything that happened before Adam told his own version. Hearing the bathroom door open she slid her scroll closed. Ruby towel dried her hair while walking. Walking over to her bed she tossed her towel on the bed as Blake stalked to the bathroom. Turning on the light as she moved.

Putting her sketchbook and headphones into her bag, Ruby double checked she had everything. With Velvet scheduling her tutoring in the library today after classes she wouldn't be back to her dorm until late tonight. Standing she left her bag on the bed before going to wake her sister. Yang was always difficult to wake in the mornings. Shaking the blondes shoulder she stepped back quickly when the girl rolled out of bed. Hitting the floor hard with a band she woke up Weiss who yelped.

"Ruby," Yang shouted immediately placing the blame on her sister. Sitting up she rubbed her head slowly. Glaring at her sister she growled pushing herself back up on the bed. The amazing dream she'd been having was lost to her as the morning light streamed through the slight parting of the curtains.

"Class starts in less than an hour," Ruby said stepping out of reach of her sister. Weiss was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up when the words reached her. With a shriek, she lunged for her scroll checking the time. Wincing at the sound Ruby stepped back grabbing her bag as the heiress jumped up and rushed for the bathroom door.

"You dolt," she shouted when Blake ignored her words to open the door. Turning she pinned her partner with a glare saying, "you should have woken us up sooner!"

Tightening her grip on her bag, the reaper narrowed her eyes. She'd just gotten back to the room herself. Why should she have to wake them up anyway? Weren't they supposed to be so much older and wiser than she was? Taking a deep breath, she kept her temper in check. Dropping her hand, she turned away.

Weiss frowned. She didn't like being ignored by anyone. Especially not by someone much younger than her. Stomping forward she reached for the girl's arm ready to scream until she listened. Blake stepped out of the bathroom at that exact moment. Stopping Weiss gritted her teeth. Sending Ruby one last glare she stomped past Blake into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Ruby took a glance at Yang wanting her to say something encouraging but she didn't expect it. The blonde didn't even look at her. Swallowing back all she wanted to say she gave Blake a small smile before leaving. Why did she even try? It was obvious Yang didn't care. It hurt so much. Closing her eyes, she wanted to run away. It would be so easy to disappear right now. Would her sister even notice? Leaning back against the wall beside the door she waited.

Blake stared at the blonde on the bed while she packed her bag. She just didn't understand how the girl could sit by and do nothing while Weiss went off at Ruby. Even Adam would have started a fuss if he saw Blake being threatened.

"Aren't you supposed to protect her," she asked at last. Yang looked over at her in confusion. Letting the bag fall from her hands Blake crossed her arms saying, "Weiss just insulted her, and last night you could have stepped in."

"Why would I," Yang asked tilting her head to the side, "Ruby is a prodigy. She can protect herself."

"She's your little sister," she argued barely able to keep her ears from twitching. The hurt on Ruby's face flashed in her mind and she wanted to growl. Couldn't she see what she was doing? Just like Adam, she was hurting the person closest to her.

"Cousin," Yang corrected her face twisting into a snarl, "Ruby has everything. My mom loves her. My dad treats her like she's the best thing in the world. My uncle is her father and trained her from the moment she could walk. She has everything I want. I love her, but she doesn't deserve to be here, not when she's too young to understand half of what's going on."

"You're being childish," Blake snapped picking up her bag. She couldn't stand listening to this anymore. Yang watched her walk to the door. Ruby was her sister, her family, but even she could see the girl corrupted everything she touched. She loved her sister yet sometimes she hated her too. Raven should be training her, not Ruby. What made her so special?

"Careful Blake, she might steal your family too," Yang called after her. The girl paused her hand shaking as it gripped the door handle. She hadn't seen her family in years, not since she left to join Adam. But even then, she knew they would never stop loving her. Sending Yang, a glare over her shoulder she slammed the door behind her. Her eyes snapped to the side as she caught the smell of tears.

Ruby was leaning against the wall beside the door. Her hand was clamped over her mouth, so she didn't make a sound. Blake winced her ears flattening on her head. Silver eyes shined with tears. Blake stilled she could still hear Yang cursing, meaning Ruby heard everything. Bristling she wondered how many times she'd heard her sister call her a curse. Heart aching, she reached out resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Feeling her shudder at the touch Blake wanted to go back inside and show why exactly she'd been Adam's second in command.

He would have killed them, it didn't matter if Ruby was a faunus or not. He would have never stood by and allowed her to be bullied like this. At least the old him would have, now though she didn't even know if he cared about their own people.

"Are you okay," Ruby asked wiping the tears from her eyes. Blake tensed how could she ask that? Wasn't she the one crying in the hallway? Ruby's expression was one of worry, not for herself but for the older girl in front of her. She was used to Yang's words. Blake, however, looked lost. Smiling despite the fact her eyes were red from crying she said, "As your leader, it's my job to protect you. So, let me know if you need anything okay?"

Patting Blake on the shoulder she turned leaving for class. Golden eyes filled with disbelief stared after her. Clenching her hands Blake hated herself for not speaking up. Feeling her scroll buzz she pulled it out, the report from her contact taking her attention away from her leader. Adam had been seen in Vale last night. At the bottom of the message was his current number. Heart pounding, she closed her scroll. She couldn't talk to him, not after she ran away without saying anything. Leaving him was ten times worse than leaving her parents. He'd been her mentor, her brother. How could she talk to him after she'd left him behind?

Ruby chose a seat in the back of the room with Russel sitting in front of her. The boy gave her a smile before turning back to talking to Cardin who was hovering beside his other two teammates. Pulling out a notebook for her notes, Ruby tensed when Weiss sat down beside her. There was anger radiating from the heiress. Their professor was pacing, as the final students took a seat just before class started.

Grimm studies was boring. Not just because it was used as mainly story time with a few important bits mashed in but because Ruby could barely keep her eyes open as she took notes. Catching her nodding off the professor made a note to talk to Ozpin about moving her training times. The man had informed them about the girl being taken under his wing. Even Glynda had been surprised about him taking an apprentice. Not that the girl knew that.

Weiss simmered unable to pay attention as her leader once again slipped forward almost falling asleep. Tapping her fingers against her desk she glared. Why would the headmaster make this irresponsible little girl the leader? The brat didn't even stay awake during class. If she didn't take the class seriously then what would she act like out on the field? How could she put her life in this girls' hands? Beside her, Yang had her head on her arms pretending to take notes as she slept.

Ruby put another question mark beside her quick sketch of a two-headed snake grimm. Velvet would be tutoring her for grimm studies. Hopefully, she would be able to explain all this. Chewing on the end of her pen she glanced at the clock hanging above the door. Jaune hadn't come in with his team. Did he oversleep?

Jaune wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there until the headmaster stopped staring at him. He'd gotten the call to come here right before class started. Now he wished he hasn't listened. The small hope that the man hadn't noticed his forged transcripts was dying slowly. Every time Ozpin took a sip of coffee it was like he was getting closer to his doom. Shifting nervously, he wanted to run and hide. Maybe push Pyrrha into the man's path. She could handle anything. Even a highly caffeinated headmaster.

"Mr. Arc," Ozpin started only to pause when the boy made a high squeaking sound. Choking back a laugh he placed his cup on his desk. It was nice to know he still intimidated his students. He'd been worried about that after Glynda was voted most intimidating teacher. Watching the boy carefully he said, "I assume you know why you're here?"

"Because you made me a leader," he guessed trying to keep his voice from shaking. He had a feeling it didn't work.

"That and because you forged your transcripts," Ozpin said lacing his fingers together. It took all of ten seconds for Jaune to process his words and start rambling. While the boy tried to justify himself, Ozpin studied him. He was young, without any training. Yet he survived initiation, came up with a plan to stop the Deathstalker. Most of all he was an Arc. One of the families hailed as heroes during the great war. The boy had so much potential. Cutting off the boy with a hand motion he asked, "do you want to drop out? No one would judge you. I doubt you realized how dangerous this life could be."

"No," Jaune said quickly. He didn't even hesitate to stand. He wanted to be a hero, to protect his friends and family. Clenching his fists, he glared down at the headmaster saying, "I am right where I always wanted to be. Even if you send me home, I'll just find another way to become who I want to be."

"Do your parents know about this," Ozpin asked knowing that neither of them would have allowed their son to come here. When the boy bowed his head in silence, he knew the answer. Sighing Ozpin picked up his coffee. He should call them and let them pick up their son. But he would hate to waste this chance. If he could forge the boy's determination into strength, he could train a huntsman worth of the title. Plus having an Arc at Beacon would give him something to rub in James' face. Sipping his coffee, he met the boy's blue eyes.

Jaune didn't know what was going through the man's head. Then again, he'd never been very good at reading people. He just wished he knew what he was thinking, maybe then he wouldn't feel so on edge.

"Mr. Arc, the day after tomorrow I expect you to be in training room 21 at five am," he said placing his glass back on the table. Seeing the boy's eye light up he smiled, but the expression wasn't pleasant. Before the boy could get too happy, he said, "Please be aware you have much to make up for."

Shuddering at the tone Jaune nodded rapidly. Sitting back down he relaxed when the creepy smile faded. At least he would get to stay. He already loved his team. Ren was amazing and tempered Nora's more excitable traits, but Pyrrha was the best. If he'd been sent away, he didn't know how he'd survive. Not after meeting her and the others.

Ruby's face flashed through his mind and he frowned. The conversation he'd seen between the two sisters came back to haunt him. Seeing the boys frown Ozpin raised an eyebrow. Jaune shifted slightly. Meeting the man's eyes, he decided to take a chance.

"Headmaster, if someone on a team is bullied by their teammates could I interfere," he asked. Ozpin's lips tilted downward. He'd had a strong noninterference policy for years. Mainly because teams were supposed to be family. Even his greatest teams had hiccups. Bullying usually didn't last more than a semester before the abused party got sick of it. But if it was about Ruby then he had doubts himself. Normally his students were timid when interacting with him, but she seemed almost wary. Like she'd been hurt before.

"I would suggest you allow the bullied party to deal with it themselves and provide support where you can," he said taking another sip of coffee. Still, despite his words, there was an edge of anger in his voice. These were his students. His responsibility. Pushing back the anger before it consumes him, he said, "please send Mr. Winchester to my office."

Jaune nodded knowing a dismissal when he heard one. Standing he took one last glance at the headmaster. The man was staring out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. Like he was older than he appeared to be. Turning away he wished that the man had given him permission to interfere. Ruby didn't deserve what was happening to her. The trip back to class he was quiet. He wanted to intervene. His whole team did. They were ready to fight for her, even with only known her a day.

Ruby looked up as he entered, the exhaustion showing in her eyes. Weiss at the front fighting a Boarbatusk. Frowning at the expression on the girls face he gave the headmasters message to Cardin before taking a seat next to her. The notebook she was writing in was filled with notes and doodles of different grimm. Really good doodles. He would have asked but her attention was on her partner. There was sadness in her eyes that he hated looking at. Beside him, Blake was tapping her pencil on the desk a malicious glint in her golden eyes.

"Go for the belly," Ruby shouted seeing that it didn't have armor there. Weiss boiled in anger. Did the girl think she was stupid or something? Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the younger girl with such force it caused Ruby to wince.

"Can't you just shut up for five seconds," she snapped wishing she could throw her sword at the girl's head. Ruby looked down at her desk. She'd only been trying to help. Closing her notebook, she slipped it into her bag. Nothing she ever did was going to be good enough for the girl. Every word she said was wrong. Every action she took amounted to nothing. It would have been better if they'd never met. If she hadn't tried to stop Torchwick, then she wouldn't be here. True she'd be alone but maybe that would be better than sitting her getting yelled at by someone she was supposed to trust with her life.

Hearing the bell ring to end class she stood. Meeting Weiss' eyes she knew what the heiress wanted to say. Ozpin made a mistake. Yang wouldn't defend her. Blake seemed to be dealing with her own demons. She would never forgive herself if she put Jaune's team in Weiss' warpath. The best thing she could do would be to disappear. At least for a little while. Grimm studies was the only class she had today besides leadership with started in two hours. Picking up her bag her aura flared. Ports eyes locked on the girl, for a second, he thought she would say something then she was gone. Vanished in a burst of petals.

* * *

And thats chapter four. I kind of feel bad for Ruby. What do you guys think of the chapter? I'm starting back to my night classes soon so I'll have less time to work on this. figured I'd let you guys know. Anyway what are your opinions of the characters? I'll be responding to reviews bellow.

To the guest thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like the long chapters, I was kind of worried about writing chapters this long. I'm also happy you like my writing style.

Unicornboo: thank you

merendinoemiliano: always good to hear from you. I'm glad you liked the chapters. The advice about Jaune and Ozpin really helped too.

werewolves1999: thanks. I wanted Ruby to have a strong female influence in her life, even with Tai being a mother hen. Team JNPR will be like siblings. Coco and Velvet will spend a lot of time with Ruby along with Yatsu and Fox. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yang and Weiss will get worse before they get better though.

manticoreblues: thanks

JackTheSpades: Thank you I loved reading your review. I also apreciate the advice about rwby rewrites.

Aidis: thanks its nice to know people curse when they run out of chapters to read, well people other than me.

Fennec9: thank you I was going for a more realistic feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY**

Wrapping her arms around herself Ruby didn't cry. Even though she wanted to the tears wouldn't come. The concrete roof under her seemed to spin as she pressed her back even more against the wall. Cool autumn wind drifted over her skin causing her to shiver. She wanted to go home and never come back. If she had wings, she would have left already. Flown back to patch or after her parents. Her dad would be slightly disappointed, but her father would understand. Both would let her stay. Tightening her grip, she wondered how sad a person had to be when the tears refused to fall. It hurt so much that she wanted to stop breathing. Why did her sister hate her?

Weiss didn't want to be her partner. She could deal with that, take the hate and anger. What she couldn't take was the pain that followed. The snide looks Yang gave her when she thought she wasn't looking. It had gone on for years. She'd never complained. Never said a word to their parents because she didn't want the girl in trouble. Loosening her arms, she dropped her head onto her knees wishing she could disappear into her cloak. If her mom was here would she be disappointed in her?

Hearing the familiar sound of footsteps, she looked up. Raven was lowering herself onto the cold floor beside her. Yang blamed her for taking Raven. She hated her for taking Tai too. Lowering her head, she choked when the woman began running her fingers through her hair. If Yang saw this would she hate her even more? She didn't mean to steal them, all she'd done was be born. Would Yang be happy if she wasn't here? If she'd never been born, then maybe the blonde wouldn't be angry all the time.

"Is there something wrong with me," Ruby whispered heartbreak evident in her tone. Raven froze. Her hand stilled. Ruby had never asked that before. At first, she wanted to blame Ozpin, since Ozpin was usually to blame, but the sadness in her voice stopped her. Part of her wished she'd kept stalking the girl in bird form.

"Ruby why do you think that," she asked. When the girl looked up Raven couldn't believe the sorrow swimming in her eyes. Reaching out slowly, as if she was afraid the girl would flinch back, her fingers brushed against her niece's face. She'd only seen that expression once, on Summer when they'd thought Tai was going to die. Cupping Ruby's face she pleaded, "please tell me."

If Ruby did then Yang would be in trouble. The thought had always stopped her before, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell her about the times the blonde would come home rambling about how much she hated her life. She loved her sister more than anything in the world. Yang was a bright fire shining for all to see, yet sometimes fire burned. The blonde never noticed those she left burning behind her. Her sister was a fighter, heading into danger and saying words she didn't mean. So why did it hurt so much to know she hated her?

Family shouldn't fight. Tai's favorite saying. The one she'd lived by because she loves them. Without her family she was nothing, didn't Yang feel the same. Staring at Raven she could see Yang. It hurt so much she wanted to drown. Shifting she fell into the woman's arms. Hugging her tightly she wished Yang cared.

Returning the hug, Raven said, "there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are and if Summer was here, she'd say the same thing."

Hearing those words, didn't wash away the heartache. Nothing in the world did that, but it did open the dam holding back her tears. Breaking she tightened the grip on her aunt before a sob was torn from her lips. Her nails dug into the red shirt the woman wore as her tears stained the fabric. Running her fingers through Ruby's hair, Raven decided that she had to recall Tai and Qrow. Ozpin be damned their baby was hurting. She wouldn't say anything about it either. The weak die the strong survive was the word of her tribe but they didn't apply when it came to family. Ruby was the last thing she had of Summer, the one who gave her a home. She would do anything to protect her.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whispered but didn't pull away. She could never betray Yang by telling Raven. Somewhere deep inside she knew it was only a matter of time until people found out. Russel and Cardin were suspicious. Team JNPR watched her closely, but Blake was the one who would know first. Living in close quarters with someone did little for keeping secrets. Still, she wanted to keep it hidden as long as possible. She didn't even know how her parents would react. Weiss was another problem entirely. The girl was angry and resentful. Ruby had a feeling there was more to her.

Raven frowned her hand dropping from the girl's hair to her back. Rubbing circles, she almost told the girl not to worry about it, but it wouldn't help. Ruby had always been a sensitive child. Strong yet weak. Protective yet timid. Her temper was quiet unless awakened, then it became a blade. She was Qrow's insecurities that showed when the world became dark. Summer's fears that burned like a beacon when she was alone. Her parents' flaws emphasized and clouded.

Yet there were also their strengths flowing through her veins. Their power lay in her DNA. But it only showed when someone she loved was threatened. People could hurt her until she broke but lay one figure on those she loved, and the world would quake. It was a trait both her parents shared. It was also a tell.

If Ruby was hurting this much, then the one responsible was someone on she loved. The only person she loved at Beacon was Yang. She prayed she was wrong. That her daughter wouldn't do something like this. Yet Yang had always had her temper. Words could cut deeper than any blade. She'd seen the bruises on Ruby's arms. The downed look in her eyes when Tai and Qrow left for a weekend. It was too hopeful for her to wish Ruby got them in training.

Pulling away slowly Ruby didn't notice the darkness flash across her aunt's face. She didn't see the anger twist her face into a scowl so reminiscent of her daughters. Wiping the rage from her face, Raven reached out brushing away the tears still flowing from her eyes. Her heart hurt. She'd failed Summer. She'd let this happen. If she saw this sooner Ruby most likely would never have come up here to cry. It seemed just letting Yang act out was no longer an option.

"So how do you like Beacon? Have you made any friends," she asked trying to make the girl smile. Ruby's eyes brightened slightly. It looked much better than the almost dead look she'd worn a second ago. Opening her mouth, she told her aunt about Jaune and his team. She mentioned Cardin and Russel but when she got to her own team, she didn't know what to say. Swallowing back the pain about Weiss and Yang she decided to focus on Blake.

"Blake's amazing, she has these really cool weapons, and she's secretly a faunus," Ruby said a soft smile appearing on her face. Raven returned it making a note to watch her nieces' friends closely. Remembering the way Blake's golden eyes lit up when she read a book Ruby said, "she likes to read too. And apple cinnamon scented candles. I hope she has fox ears. There just so cute and fluffy."

Raven smiled. Ruby looked much better now, but she would never forget the sorrow in her eyes. Never. Standing she pulled the girl up with her. The cloak Ruby wore fluttered in the wind, if it was white instead, she would have seen Summer. Pushing a lock of hair behind the girls ear she loved the red ends.

"Ruby you are a Branwen, my blood, if you ever need me, I'll be there," she said leaning forward to kiss the girl's forehead. The if only I could have been there for your mother went unsaid. Ruby flushed, smiling happily her earlier sorrow forgotten. Backing up she said, "Now don't you have a class soon."

Tensing Ruby tried to count the minutes in her head before giving up. Grabbing her bag, she gave her aunt one last hug before rushing back into the building. Taking the stairs two at a time she hoped she make it in time. Opening her scroll as she hit the final step, she pulled up the school map. Not bothering to check the time she rushed through the hallways dodging other students without looking. Some looked at her in amusement while others snickered.

Entering the room for her leadership class she twisted spinning around the figure blocking her path and right into Jaune's arms. The blonde stumbled his arms shooting out as he tried to steady himself. Feeling something grab her hood Ruby stopped falling while Jaune landed on the floor. Hanging forward Ruby stared at him.

When he saw who hit him Jaune was surprised then elated because it meant she wasn't hiding anymore. Grinning he held his arm saying, "Ruby, how could you? Don't you know how easy I bruise?"

Blinking she tilted her head. He didn't seem hurt. Amusement grew in her chest as he began to pretend to cry. Slapping a hand over her mouth she tried to hide her giggles. Behind her, Grant raised an eyebrow. Tightening his grip on her hood he looked to the other three for help. Unable to stop herself Ruby began to laugh. The sound fueling Jaune's antics. Beaming the blonde boy rolled on the floor saying something about how bad his skin looked when bruised.

She couldn't hold back the laughter. It wasn't something she did often. Dropping her hand from her mouth she threw her head back laughing. How long had it been since she laughed? Since it was real. Logically she knew what he was doing, but it didn't matter. Sitting up Jaune watched her laugh. Even Cardin dropped his scowl long enough to watch her. He'd heard from Russel about Weiss, and it ticked him off. Not about Ruby but about the anger his partner felt about it. Grant didn't know what to do. Her laughter sounded good, but he didn't know how long he could hold her up.

Feeling a tug on her hood Ruby remembered where she was. Cutting off her laughter she stepped back allowing him to release his grip. She wasn't able to hide her smile though. Slipping her scroll in her pocket, she offered Jaune her hand. Grinning he took it letting her pull him up.

"Thank you," she whispered just loud enough he could hear her. Dropping her hand, he patted her head. He noticed the redness of her eyes. The tear marks on her face. He wanted to kick her teams' collective asses. Too bad he wasn't strong enough, at least not yet. Grinning he ruffled her hair.

"You're my friend," he said taking a moment to give the other leaders a warning look. His blue eyes promising pain if they even thought of hurting her. Unnoticed by Ruby most of them flinched back. Slapping his hand away she pouted. Turning away from him she huffed.

"No touching my hair," she said sounding like a child. Looking down at the girl Quin frowned. Checking the clock to make sure they had the time she stood. Ignoring the confused look sent at her back she walked to the front. Snatching the bag off Ruby's shoulder she tossed it to Jaune.

"Honestly coming to class like this," she mumbled grabbing the girl's hand. Ruby yelped as she was dragged from the room, leaving behind the stunned boys. She didn't fight back as the older girl led her through the hallways and into a bathroom. Dropping the girls hand she told her to stay before grabbing a hand full of paper towels she drenched them in water. Folding the wet paper towels, she reached out. Ruby flinched expecting the girls touch to be rough. Holding the girls chin gently Quin dabbed away the tear streaks. Frowning she said, "next time wash your face before coming to class."

"Sorry," Ruby whispered. The older girls frown turned harsh as her dark blue eyes darkened.

"Don't apologize," she said sounding oddly calm for the storm raging in her eyes. Pulling away she surveyed her work. Tilting Ruby's chin to the side she made sure all evidence of the girls crying was gone. Releasing the girl, she smirked saying, "tears should never be shown when you're a leader."

Tapping the girl on the shoulder she winked at her before stalking from the bathroom. Ruby blinked. She didn't know if the older girl was trying to help or not. Confused she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Touching her face, she decided not to worry about it. Turning she walked back to class. Quin was sitting in her seat her feet on Percy's lap. It almost looked like she never moved. Her long hair was flowing over the back of her chair like a curtain.

Sitting down between Jaune and Cardin, she took her bag from the blonde with a smile. The bell to start class rang. Hearing the familiar tapping of a cane she looked down as Ozpin entered the room a mug of coffee in his hand. Almost as one the six of them snapped to attention.

Knowing the attention placed on him the man smiled. It would have looked peaceful if not for the fact Ruby had seen the smile on his face during training. Shivering she crossed her arms on her desk. Her earlier exhaustion fading when she realized just who would be teaching them. Remembering the laps from the morning she resolved to never upset him. Or if she did then to run far away very fast.

"Good afternoon," he said laying his cup on the table. Turning to face them he narrowed his eyes. They were his students. The leaders he'd chosen. Leaning against the desk behind him he said, "before we start, I thought you should know why I chose you. Using one word I will describe each of you in terms of leadership."

Ruby nodded quickly not wanting to run any more laps. The others followed slowly curious about what he thought of them. Smirking Ozpin took in the cautious look on her face. He'd felt Raven earlier, and knew the woman was around. He just didn't know why she was here. Tapping his cane across the ground he turned his eyes on Grant. The boy stiffed his hands twitch as he tried to keep still.

"Grant Auburn, you are thoughtful," he said. The boy tilted his head. His eyes narrowing in on the headmaster. He was a sniper it was in his nature to think before taking a shot. Personally, he would describe himself as a patient person.

"Harlequin Nightshade, you are protective," he said. Raising her head, the girl looked at him closely. Nodding she accepted his words. She'd spent years looking after her siblings. Beside her, Percy scoffed. She wasn't protective, she was a mama bear. As if hearing his thoughts, she glared daring him to say anything. Wisely he kept silent.

"Percy Bones, you are wild," he said. The boy's tail twitched. Before he could say anything, Quin's hand clamped down on his knee keeping him in place. It sounded like an insult. As if the man was commenting on his tail rather than the person he was. Yet he did tend to get into situations most would think through before acting.

"Jaune Arc, you are caring," he said. He saw the boy's eyes brighten at the description. He'd thought the man would say something about him cheating to get into Beacon. There were worse things than being called caring.

"Ruby Rose, you are compassionate," he said. Her fingers drummed against the desk. Silver eyes narrowing she thought over his word. For a second her fingers sped up as she found a flaw in her own description. Wincing she looked away from him.

"Cardin Winchester, you are strong," he said. Smirking Cardin finally looked happy. He thought the man was complementing him. Ruby glanced at him knowing the downsides to being strong. Looking away she decided to say nothing.

Letting them think about his words he picked up his coffee. Taking a sip, he smirked. Now it was time to burst their little bubbles and show them they weren't invincible. Was it wrong he found pleasure in messing with his students? No, at least not in his opinion.

"Now starting in reverse order, who can tell me the issue with Cardin's word," he asked. When none of them spoke up he said, "don't be afraid. There's a strict no violence policy in this room."

Ruby twitched. Why did that sound like a half-truth? Looking at her teacher she winced seeing the same serene smile on his face. He might say there was a no violence policy, but she doubted he would do much to enforce it. Hearing Grant clear his throat she looked over at the long-haired boy. He was watching Cardin closely.

"He's less likely to ask for help. He thinks he can handle anything, so he never gives in," Grant said. Cardin stiffened. The description hitting home for him. Curling his fingers into a fist he glared at the imp-like boy. Grant met his eyes without hesitation daring the other to prove him wrong.

"What about Ruby's," Ozpin asked. The girl flinched. She knew her flaw. Picking up the pace of her drumming she frowned.

"She cares too much, gets hurt to easy. She'd risk her life for her team in an instant," Cardin said showing the intelligence most didn't think he had. Jaune frowned at the description. Glaring at the other boy he knew he couldn't do anything.

"Jaune, is more likely to mother his team than order them around. Like Ruby he would die for them," Quin pointed out taking the attention off the younger girl. All the boys had been staring at her wondering if that was why she looked so sad. The blonde sighed accepting her words. Ruby smiled at him trying to reassure him.

"Percy's reckless, foolish, and like a wild animal he tends to bite first," Cardin snapped. The rage that twisted the other boys face, made him smirk. He knew the other could do nothing while in this room. Quin frowned her ocean eyes narrowing.

"Harlequins liable to roll into a rage if those she loves are threatened," Percy said knowing her flaw would sound better coming from him. Despite the words, she still looked proud. She accepted herself flaws and all. Patting his knee, she smiled letting him know she wasn't angry. He relaxed.

"Grant might wait too long to make decisions," Ruby said softly. Giving the boy a soft look, she let him know she wasn't trying to insult him. Nodding the older boy accepted her reasoning. He did tend to procrastinate.

Ozpin clapped both to congratulate them and too gain their attention. Smirking he took in the future leaders of Beacon. They were young but some of them already knew that their flaws weren't something to be ashamed of. Sitting on the desk he said, "Does caring mean you aren't strong? To be thoughtful doesn't clash with compassion. Being wild doesn't mean you can't protect. Your flaws make you stronger. They let you know what you need. When you became a leader, you were chosen because you were the best choice. I did this so you would know yourself and how others see you. Now onto the important class business. All of you choose a partner."

Cardin's hand snapped out grabbing Ruby's hood. There was no way he would be paired with any of the others. Especially not Percy. He would kill the white-haired cat if they got stuck together. Ruby yelped almost falling into his lap. Clinging to the table she steadied herself. The minor glare she sent him almost made him feel guilty.

"Sorry Red," he said sounding insincere. Ruby tensed the nickname reminding her of Roman. The cane to her face. Fear shooting through her veins as her life was held in his hands. It was a horrible feeling. Shivering she hid in her cloak not noticing Jaune glare over her shoulder from his spot beside Grant. Cardin sighed dropping his hand from her cloak.

"Now that you've picked a partner, you're stuck with them for the rest of the year," Ozpin told them almost gleeful of the glares thrown in his direction. The rest of the class was spent going over the basic curriculum and what he expected from them. Their first homework assignment was to spend a week watching their teammates and decide on a word to fit each of them. Ruby was nervous about that. The first partnered assignment was to meet their teams up from training with each other that weekend. Given it was Monday she had four days to tell her team about the assignment. She had a feeling it wouldn't go over well.

Just as the bell rang to end class, Ozpin started telling them about the responsibilities they would have as leaders. Pouting Ozpin waved his hand to dismiss them, before starting the long walk back to his office. He needed more coffee. Plus, Amber was due for a checkup soon. He didn't know how long she would live, given her worsening condition. He'd tried everything he could think of to wake her up, but he was starting to think he'd have to go with Ironwood's idea.

Ruby watched him leave curiosity on her face. For a moment he'd looked sad. Feeling a rough hand ruffle her hair she glanced up surprised to see it was Cardin. Before she could say a word Jaune was on her other side. Grabbing her bag, she tossed it over her shoulder waiting for one of them to speak. She knew one would eventually.

"Russel wants you to sit with us during lunch," the indigo eyed boy said as an explanation. Ruby nodded standing up slowly. Yawning she followed the boys to lunch barely paying attention as they snipped at each other. It wasn't serious. Not having training tomorrow morning meant she could sleep in. Hopefully, Weiss and Yang wouldn't be so bad. Stumbling she yawned again almost bumping into the boys.

Tomorrow she had to send in her team ability evaluation. The day after that was set aside for team meetings, with their first combat class happening the next day. She dreaded that class since she knew she'd have to decide on a Second. In her mind she'd already picked.

Blake spotted Ruby almost as soon as the girl entered. Actually, she smelled her. Looking over her leader her eyes softened when she realized the girl wasn't hurt. She'd been worried when Ruby vanished. More worried than Yang who just shrugged and walked away. She'd seen something pass across Weiss' face when Ruby left but it was gone too fast for her to identify.

Ruby was happy to see the teams CRDL and JNPR sitting with her own. Catching sight of Blake, she looked down quickly. She felt ashamed for leaving so suddenly. She knew that she should have just stayed and sat through Weiss' tangent. Grabbing her hood more gently this time Cardin steered her over to the seat beside Russel. Blake stood picking up the plate she'd made for her leader. Taking her seat beside her leader she put the plate down in front of her. Whispering a quick thanks Ruby began eating. Keeping a careful watch on the girl Blake did the same.

"So Ruby," Russel said gaining her attention. Smiling he motioned to his teammates, "this is Sky and Dove. We kind of got stuck with them."

Both boys rolled their eyes at the boys' antics. Sky even sighed sending her a tired nod. Ruby smiled in greeting feeling almost too exhausted to answer. From down the table, Nora yelled something about pancakes. Glancing at the ginger girl, Ruby wasn't surprised to see her bouncing in her chair while Ren tried to calm her down. Keyword was tried. He didn't seem to be having much luck. Seeing him finally give up and go back to eating she smiled. She genuinely liked the odd pair.

"Hey Ruby, can I ask you a personal question," Russel asked leaning forward. He ignored Cardin's warning look. After all the other boy sent him such looks at least once a day. Tilting her head to the side she considered his request. Usually, people didn't want to know much about the quiet girl with the giant scythe. It felt nice to be asked about herself for once. Nodding she gave him the go ahead. Grinning Russel asked, "When I was on the airship, I couldn't find your graduation file. Usually, they're made public after someone graduates from a combat school. How come yours wasn't?"

Ruby shifted nervously at the question her fingers coming up to drum on the table. Would they treat her differently once they found out about her being younger than them? Yang treating her like a pest was bad enough. If the others started too, she didn't know how she would survive. Weiss already knew and she hated her.

"Ruby skipped ahead two years," Yang said. The nervous energy in her body turned to tension at her sisters' words. She knew Yang hated her but to think the girl would come out and say something this important like she was talking about a show on tv.

Blake watched the interaction closely. From the tension on Ruby's shoulders to the dark satisfied look in Yang's eyes when the others reacted with shock. True she was shocked too but being in a terrorist organization taught her to control her emotions. While punching her partner was something she wanted to do, she held herself back. Narrowing her eyes, she shifted to face the blonde. In doing so she put herself between the two sisters. Yang noticed, a look of betrayal flowing across her face.

"I failed to find information on you because of a technicality," Russel mumbled drawing their attention. Poking the vegetables on his plate with his fork he frowned. Did the headmaster plan for this or was he just over thinking things? Lost in his own mind he didn't notice the others starting at him in disbelief. Brushing her arm on the younger girls Blake gave her support silently as Nora leaped at the chance to make Ruby blush.

Weiss frowned. Looking down at her plate she didn't know how they were able to stand for this? Beacon was the top combat school in the world. Ruby was a kid. The two shouldn't go together. Sliding to her feet quietly she stalked from the cafeteria. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket again and she knew it was her father. He'd been calling ever since the day of initiation, she'd been ignoring him. Pulling the device from her pocket she put distance between herself and the building. If he was going to yell at her she didn't want her new friends to know. Showing weakness was something she was taught not to do.

Taking a deep breath, she answered his call. She most definitely did not flinch when the cold baritone greeting came through the speakers. Tossing her scroll and running away was not the proper thing for the heiress to the SDC to do.

"Hello father, its lovely to hear from you," she said lying through her teeth. Having acid poured over her ears would be nicer than listening to him.

"Yes, well if you'd answered sooner, I could have had the pleasure of hearing my beloved daughters voice a day ago," he said sounding way to calm for her having ignored his calls. It roused suspicion in her veins. He was up to something. Clicking his tongue, he continued saying, "Whitley just hasn't been able to make up the difference in his enhanced studies without you."

Her blood ran cold the suspicion giving way to fear. He was using her brother against her. Fisting her hand in the cold material of her skirt she wanted to scream. She should have known he wasn't above using him. Tightening her grip on her scroll she thought about chucking it as far as she could.

"Weiss darling what is your placement on your team," he asked sounding interested. She knew what he wanted to know. Are you the leader? Did you uphold the family name? A soft no fell past her lips and she winced at the disappointed sigh. As if sensing her action, he said, "if all my daughters do is fail, then I will have to train my son harder."

"No," she almost shouted catching herself at the last minute. Raising her voice would only make it worse. Forcing herself to calm down she said, "I will become the leader of my team. I just need a little more time to convince people that I'm the better choice."

"Against whom," he asked a dangerous edge coming into his voice. She bit her lip. If she told him about Ruby, then he might raise Whitley's punishment that the boy would take in her place. Yet if she said nothing then it would be even worse. Remembering the cold glow in her leaders' eyes she made her choice.

"A child who Ozpin let into the school," she said her voice cruel even to her. She sounded just like her father. Pushing back the slight shame at throwing Ruby under the battering ram that was her father she said, "he sees the girl as his apprentice. I was never even on the radar for becoming the leader. But once I show the other teachers how pathetic and useless, she is, I will take my place as leader."

Please let him buy it. She hoped that he would take her words at face value and accept that it was what she was doing. If he didn't then Whitley would be in danger. The guilt hit her like a truck, but she pushed it down. She didn't like Ruby, so why did she feel so horrid about selling the girl out to her father? It didn't matter, to protect her little brother she would do anything.

"I see, you have until the Vytal Festival to prove yourself after that Whitley will be the sole focus of my attention," he told her. The threat was clear. She waited just long enough for him to hang up before she growled. Her hand snapping out to throw the device away. Her brothers face flashed through her mind. Grabbing her wrist with her other hand she stopped herself. Whitley was the only thing she was fighting for. In return for her leaving like Winter, her father had clamped down on his son. Holding his fate in her face.

Be the best at Beacon. Become a team leader. Prove the family name was strong. Closing her eyes, she bit back everything in favor of placing a cold mask on her face. Slipping her scroll into her pocket she walked to class not bothering to finish eating. Even if she'd tried, she most likely would have thrown it up.

Ruby's tutoring started at seven just after dinner ended. Entering the library to find Velvet she was surprised to see the girl playing with a pack of flash cards. Spinning the cards on her pointer finger the faunus didn't even have to look to keep them going. Her eyes were glued to the screen of her scroll. What looked like a camera was sitting beside her.

Taking a seat across from the older girl Ruby waited as the girl's bunny ears twitched. Snapping her scroll closed Velvet glanced up her warm brown eyes fixing Ruby in place even as she stopped spinning the cards. Catching them before they could fall onto the table she smiled.

"So, what did you think of your first day," she asked her ears tilting to the side. Ruby focused on the good things as she told her about her day. She glossed over the incidents with her team. She didn't want to worry her. Drumming her fingers against the desk she frowned when she thought of Yang's comment at lunch. Seeing the frown Velvet decided to get started rather than allow the girl to simmer in whatever anguish she was feeling. Smiling she said, "I'm going to put a card down, you have to tell me the name and weaknesses. Don't worry we'll start off easy."

Ruby nodded slowly as she stopped drumming. When Velvet placed down the first card showing a Beowolf she carefully listed out every weakness she knew. Humming the faunus placed another on top of it. Keeping an eye on Ruby she watched the girl relax slowly. Lulling the girl into a more relaxed state was easy. Shuffling the remaining cards too fast for Ruby to catch she placed one down that she was sure the girl didn't know.

It had the body of a horse, yet there seemed to be a humanoid rider attached to its back. Biting her lip Ruby took her time studying the image. It wasn't covered in armor, so she could slice it in half. The rider seemed to be the most vulnerable but there was something unsettling about it. Long arms dragging the ground seemed like they were a weakness, yet it almost seemed too obvious.

"I don't know what it is," Ruby said her eyes flickering from the image back to Velvets face. Her fingers stopped all at once. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "but to be careful I would cut off its head."

"It's a Nuckelavee, with extendable arms," Velvet explained. There was an almost dark look in her eyes that startled the younger girl. She'd never seen the bunny faunus so upset before now. It was startling to see such a look on the other girl's face. Like blocking out the sun for a moment. Shaking her head Velvet smiled her expression returning to normal. Meeting Ruby's eyes she said, "but you won't encounter any until second year, so you have plenty of time to learn."

"Right," she said her attention going to the flashcard on the table as Velvet reached down into her bag. Pulling out her notes from her first year of grimm studies the bunny passed them over. Scrutinizing the leather-bound journal Ruby took it slowly, flipping it open. Detailed passages about certain grimm lay on the pages.

"This is about two weeks' worth of classes, your job is to find grimm that match the descriptions," Velvet said smiling slightly, "you can either find a photo or draw your own. I'll be checking it next week."

"Next week," Ruby repeated a question in her voice. Velvet smiled slightly, glad that the girl was open enough to ask a question.

"The four of us have an assigned day to work with you," she explained as she started to gather her flashcards. Carefully slipping them in her bag she said, "I get Mondays, Yatsu gets Tuesdays, Fox has Thursdays, and Coco has Friday's. Fair warning she's designing you a wardrobe, and taking you shopping this weekend."

Ruby paled slightly at the mention of a shopping trip. She'd never been on a shopping trip for clothing before. Raven took her for weapons and that was it. Going to a clothing store just didn't sound like fun. Drumming her fingers across the desk she frowned.

"Don't worry, Coco won't stress you out too much," Velvet said a soft smile on her face. Her partner should come with a warning label, but she wouldn't change her for the world. Deciding to trust the older girl at her word, Ruby returned the smile tentatively. She would trust the older girl for now. Glancing up at the clock she was surprised to see it was almost nine at night. Following her gaze Velvet said, "well you should probably get to bed."

"Good night Velvet," Ruby's said giving a slight wave as she got up. Returning the wave, the older girl pulled out her scroll sending Coco a quick message to let her know she was heading back to the dorm. Ruby walked back to her room slowly. She was dreading dealing with her team, well half of it. Gripping her bag tightly she stood outside the room. She could sleep in the hallway. Shaking the thought out of her mind she opened the door slowly.

"Where have you been," Weiss asked calmly. Which in Ruby's opinion was way worse than the girl yelling. If she'd been yelling, at least there was a chance of her slipping up, and letting in on just why she held such hostility. Dropping her bag on her bed, Ruby looked around noting that Weiss was the only one in the room. Hearing the shower running she guessed it was Blake because she didn't see Yang's gauntlets in their usual place. Great she was alone with someone who hated her.

Turning slowly to face the older girl she saw her hand shaking slightly. Filing it away for later she wished Blake was in the room. Her eyes met Weiss' pale blue as she said, "Where I was is none of your business."

"I'm your partner," Weiss hissed. Ruby winced at the reminder but chose to glare instead of back down. She was exhausted mentally and physically and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms digging her nails into the arm Weiss couldn't see.

"Unfortunately," Ruby scoffed her tired eyes unable to keep up the glare for long. She wanted too though, she wanted to glare, fight, and fuss until the world ended. Sadly, being almost too tired to walk did her no favors in staying angry. Frowning she asked, "why would you suddenly care about me? You spent all morning avoiding me."

"As a leader, you're supposed to spend time with your team not go running off on your own like a child," she stated turning up her nose as if looking down on a stray dog. She didn't let herself feel guilty over what she was doing. Instead, she focused on her self-appointed task of taking over her team. It might be horrible, but she would claw the title of leader from the girl's hands. There was nothing more important to her than her brother. Destroying Ruby was just collateral damage. The guilt would fade after she knew her brother was safe. Plus, the guilt was washed away when she remembered the fear, she felt under her leader's glare. Forcing her hand to stop shaking she said, "this just proves you're not responsible enough to be a leader."

Briefly Ruby wondered what noise the girl would make if she was thrown off a cliff. Shaking the thought away she blamed Raven for her violent tendencies. Tossing her partner off the nearest highest surface would not endear her to anyone. Except the White Fang. The faunus might throw her a party. But it would disappoint her dad.

Keeping in mind her dad's values on teamwork, your team is your family, she frowned slightly. If she applied that here it meant she couldn't fight back. The rational part of her mind knew it would take about a month before her patience ran out completely. With the heiress that is. Part of her always made allowances for her sister. She was dreading what would happen if her parents learned she was covering for the older girl.

Dialing back her sarcastic thoughts she sighed softly. Weiss was a brat, but she was her partner. Tying to be nice wouldn't kill her unless it got her stabbed in the back. Deciding to watch her back from now on she narrowed her eyes.

"Listen, Weiss, I'm tired. It's late, so why don't we go to sleep and pick this up in the morning," she asked trying to compromise. She would gladly allow the girl to yell at her tomorrow if it got her into the nice warm looking bed. Unsurprisingly the heiress only glared. If the girl started screeching Ruby was going to gag her.

"No, I'm your partner and you will listen to me," she hissed moving forward slightly. Ruby wanted to cry. Why couldn't she just let this go? Feeling her scroll buzz in her pocket she almost broke the sound barrier pulling it out. Ignoring the heiress exclamation of surprise, she flipped it open. Ozpin had sent her confirmation on the team training schedule she'd turned in last night, also her personal training outlook for the semester.

Weiss was boiling. How dare this little girl ignore her? Stalking forward she reached out trying to snatch the device out of her leaders' hand. Ruby reacted without hesitation and stepped back. Dodging the girls attempt she felt what little patience she had left snap.

Slipping her scroll into her pocket she picked up her bag. The glare in her eyes caused the girl to go completely still. Ruby was shaking. She didn't know if it was from anger or if she was about to pass out from exhaustion. What she did know, was that she was done. Done with Weiss, for today at least. If she couldn't sleep here, then she'd go somewhere else. The library was open all night so she could crash there and come back in the morning when the girl was asleep.

"Goodnight," Ruby said stalking from the room leaving the shocked heiress staring at the door. Leaning against the wall beside the door she frowned. One of Ozpin's rules was no swapping partners. For the first time, she wanted to impale her teacher. Don't get her wrong she wasn't a violent person. Sleep deprivation brought out the bad side in most people. Being the daughter of Qrow and the niece of Raven was bound to give her violent tendencies.

Rubbing her eyes, she praised herself for keeping her temper under control. Once she was awake enough, she would scold herself for even thinking of killing the girl but right now she wanted sleep or hot chocolate. Frowning at her weird thoughts she started to leave.

"Ruby," Jaune called a second before he would have flattened her. His hands were filled with plates of pancakes and Ren was trailing behind him holding a jar of syrup. Blinking she sidestepped allowing him to rush past her. The black-haired boy following him simply sighed wondering for the third time why his leader wouldn't let him take a plate. Both were in their pajamas having decided to go for a late-night food run. Mainly for Nora.

Ruby watched him fumble with the door before stepping forward and offering to help. With a grateful smile, he passed two of them over keeping the other two on one arm. Opening his door, he was greeted by Pyrrha who immediately took them from him with a kind smile.

Following him into the room, Ruby set the two plates on the dresser. Hearing creaking, she turned to see Nora bouncing on her bed resembling a hyper puppy. Smiling at the thought she stood in place as the team worked together after pilfering their midnight snack from the cafeteria.

A pang of hurt formed in her chest. Why couldn't her team get along like this? She'd spent her whole life knowing that Yang hated her. Weiss resented her for some reason too. Yet was it naive to hope they would grow out of it? Would it have been better if she didn't skip ahead? Dropping her bag on the floor she rubbed her eyes again, this time because they stung.

"Berry," Nora screeched launching herself off the bed. Ruby only had a moment to be confused before she was tackled to the ground once again. Positioning her hand to cushion the other girls head subtly Nora grinned. Ren rolled his eyes handing the jar to Jaune, he went to help Ruby.

Nora was confused for a moment. Usually, when she tackled the girl, Ruby would whine and try to get away. Now she was shaking. Pulling up so she was crouched above her she froze at the sight of tears in her eyes. Guilt flooded the ginger girl as she immediately blamed herself.

"I didn't mean to," cutting herself off Nora started to move away. Before she could get too far, Ruby launched herself off the floor. Wrapping her arms around the older girl she hid her face in Nora's shirt. Slowly Nora returned the hug her eyes going to her partner. Ren frowned his mind working to solve the problem presented. All talking in the room had stopped at Ruby's outburst. Jaune was the first to realize what happened.

Anger rushed through his veins faster than it ever had. All his work making her happy earlier had been washed down the drain, and it ticked him off. Hearing a low growl Pyrrha jolted. Looking at her partner she was shocked to see the look of murder in his eyes. The dark blue was almost black, and his hands were shaking with barely concealed rage. For a second her instincts screamed at her to run, which given her background and experience was shocking. It was also kind of hot. Shaking away the final thought before she would start blushing, she watched him go to Ruby.

She was warm. It was the only thing she could feel. Holding Nora tighter she tried to pretend she wasn't crying. That it didn't hurt seeing them all happy. She felt selfish and horrible. She wanted a team that cared. Blake was the only one on her side, but even then, she didn't know if she could trust the girl. She was practically alone. Whimpering quietly, she flinched when a hand touched her back.

Ren's eyes never left Nora's as the girl looked back at him. When she blinked and broke eye contact, he frowned. He'd never seen such an intense look in her eyes before. It worried him. Jaune kneeled his hand touching Ruby's back. Feeling the girl flinch he wanted to go across the hall and tear her team apart. Remembering Ozpin's words, he held back.

Pulling away from Nora slowly Ruby leaned back raising one hand to wipe at her eyes, the other she kept clenched on Nora's shirt. Blinking at the older girl, then looking around at the others she turned red. Embarrassed she stared down at the floor. Opening her mouth to apologize she was stunned when Ren patted her on the head.

"You're fine," he said softly. At those words, Nora smiled but it was different than her usual ones. Tapping Ruby on the nose she looked almost sad.

"Oh, I know, let's eat," she said grabbing Ruby's wrist to pull the girl up. Still slightly shaken Ruby didn't put up much of a fight. She felt ashamed that she'd lost control like she had but even, so she only shifted her grip so that she was clinging to Nora's hand instead of her shirt. Usually Raven and Tai were the ones to deal with her crying fits. Meaning Qrow spent his time finding the reason of those fits. Deciding to blame it on her exhaustion she sat down on the bed. Scooting until she was pressed against the older girl, she felt someone settle in on her other side. Pyrrha sat beside her holding two plates while the boys sat across.

She watched them joke and eat, sometimes eating the pieces Nora would hold out to her. It made her long for a team who would do the same with her. Sighing she leaned over resting her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. The red-head returned the action resting her head on Ruby's. Jaune put down his place hating the redness he could still see in the younger girls' eyes. Thinking about his conversation with Ozpin he knew there was something he had to do.

"I have to tell you guys something," he said gaining their attention. Meeting Pyrrha's eyes he latched onto the support he saw. She should have been the leader not him. He was weak, she was strong. Knowing the girl wouldn't consent to a placement change he threw the thought away. She was his partner, and soon she would be his Second. Smiling although it didn't reach his eyes he said, "During my talk with the Headmaster, he brought up something I did. I figured you guys should know, just please don't hate me, okay?"

"Jaune, we could never hate you," Pyrrha said reaching out to take his hand. Holding it tightly she stared into his eyes. The dark blue reminded her of the ocean, she could look at his eyes for a lifetime and never tire of them. Realizing what she was thinking she felt her face grow hot but didn't draw back. The grateful smile was more than enough compensation for her nerves. Placing his hand on his leader's shoulder Ren nodded in agreement, while Nora just grinned. She would have said something, but she was still stuffing the pancakes Ren had transferred to her plate from his into her mouth.

Ruby stared at him as his gaze turned on her. Turning her lips up in a small smile she showed her support. He was her first friend here at Beacon. Hating him wasn't something she could do, besides his team had taken her in tonight. Even if she did try to leave, she doubted the four would let her get too far.

"Right well, there's no other way to say this except that I cheated," he said bluntly. Realizing it wasn't enough information when Nora's eyes filled with confusion he explained, "I forged my transcripts to get into Beacon."

He waited for the shock and accusations. Even though they'd promised he knew they would hate him. He deserved it after faking his way into a school designed for warriors. They were the best of the best, he just dragged them down. His aura hadn't even been unlocked when he came to this school. Pyrrha could have gotten killed saving him during initiation, they all could have.

"That explains a lot," Pyrrha said squeezing his hand. A smirk appearing on her face. When he looked up after expecting to be judged harshly, his eyes were wide. Ren chuckled at his expression while Nora laughed outright.

Ruby watched him carefully. He'd looked almost like she had on the roof. She never wanted to see that look on his face again. Reaching out she tapped his nose saying, "idiot as if that would change anything for us."

Jaune grinned, happy that they accepted him. Pyrrha gave her leader a moment before pointing to the clock hanging on the wall and waiting. Following her finger, he felt his eyes widen. Soft curses fell from his lips. It was almost midnight and they had classes tomorrow. He looked as if his skin tone had traded places with Weiss'.

"We need to sleep," he said the words almost coming out as an order. Looking down at her uniform Ruby winced. She didn't have any other clothes, and she had no desire to return to the dorm. Seeing her expression Pyrrha's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Ruby can borrow some of my clothes for tonight," she said sliding off the bed. Releasing Nora's hand, the younger girl followed. Ren took the opportunity to pull his partner to the other side off the room leaving Jaune to clean up the evidence of their midnight snack.

It wasn't much but standing in the corner gave them enough privacy for her to let down her guard. The brightness in her eyes faded revealing a keen intelligence that was on par with some geniuses. Anger shined so brightly he thought it might swallow the world. He'd only seen her this upset once. Dropping his guard, he allowed her to see the question in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," she whispered just loud enough he could hear her voice. Raising an eyebrow, he flicked his eyes over to Ruby as Pyrrha shoved a bundle of clothing into her arms before returning his gaze to her. Stilling for a second, she debated on what to say. She knew what she wanted to express but she'd always had a hard time putting it into words. Frowning she settled on the most honest thing she could say, "it reminds me of before I found you."

The soft words struck him. The night they'd met for real, was also the day he lost everything. For her to reference her time as an orphan so openly made his heart sink. She was attached to the girl, which meant he was stuck with her. Not that he didn't like Ruby, it was just he wasn't expecting Nora to find someone to mother so quickly. Wait, did that make him a father now?

Quickly ridding himself of the thought he asked, "what do you want to do?"

Nora frowned watching Pyrrha rush Ruby into the bathroom. She didn't know what to do and that was the issue. Most of their problems had been solved by violence. Of course, when it was two kids living in the wild, the situation was completely different. They'd learned how to walk silently and mask their emotions and thoughts. Ren with his blank ninja person and her with the happy loud idiot. Now she wanted to break her mask and throw lightning at everyone who dared come within ten feet of Ruby with ill intent.

Seeing her thoughts, he reached forward brushing his hand against hers gently. It wasn't much but it showed he would support her like always. Meeting his eyes, she smiled showing she would give her next actions some thought. She would hate to mess up the lifestyle they'd started at Beacon.

Jaune watched his teammates communicate in the corner before sitting down next to Pyrrha. He'd been terrified to tell them the truth. He'd thought they would cast him out, yet they hadn't, and it meant the world to him. Swearing to be a good leader he decided to start by being a good partner. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the girl beside him.

"Will you be my Second," he asked ready to apologize if she said no.

Pyrrha was shocked. Although out of the two of them she had the most experience, she'd thought he would just assign a Second. The position wasn't one to be taken lightly after all. Winning tournaments and prizes had nothing on what she felt right now. He had no idea who she was, yet he was still asking her. To be seen for who she was not what she'd done was amazing. Her lips twitched into a small grin.

"If you'll have me," she said. The bright smile that appeared on his face was answer enough. He might have cheated to get here, but she wouldn't trade him for anyone. Jaune wanted to thank her for everything but he couldn't find the words. Hearing the bathroom door open he wasn't surprised to see Ruby almost dwarfed in the red shirt and black shorts Pyrrha had given her. The pout on her face didn't help him keep from laughing either.

Her pout turned even darker but only succeeded in making her an upset kitten. Nora noticed her return walking over to take a protective stance beside the younger girl, while Ren already knowing what his partner wanted and pulled back the blankets on her bed. Grabbing Ruby's shoulders, she began steering the girl in that direction.

"You can argue with Jaune in the morning," she said amusement in her voice. Spotting her leader sneak into the bathroom before she could round on him, she smirked. Too tired to argue Ruby crawled into the bed. Throwing the blankets over the girl Nora turned to walk away. Ruby reached out tugging on her shirt.

"Thanks, Nora," she whispered letting go almost as quickly, head hitting the pillow she barely stayed awake long enough to hear Nora's response. Ren barely looked up when his partner slid into bed next to him. Curling against him she sighed feeling his arms wrap around her. Before this year all they had was each other, yet sometimes that's all they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own RWBY**

Yang had always been in the background. Her dad trained her sure, but her mom decided that Ruby was more important. It was infuriating. Ruby was younger than her, yet she was powerful. Things like that just didn't make sense. Especially when she started noticing that everyone cared more for the little brat than her. Being the eldest she should be the one in the spotlight, not her sister. She had tried so hard to make them see she was better, yet they all focused on Ruby. Poor little genus Ruby who had everything she didn't. It was enough to drive her mad.

Then she'd started to see things about Ruby, little tells that showed what she was thinking. Drumming her fingers when she was nervous, biting her lip when she was in pain, digging her nails into her arms or palms to keep from lashing out, and finally hardening her silver eyes when she was at her limit. It made it easy to read her sister. And to break her down. Spending years she molded her thoughts and actions around how to control the girl. She cared for Ruby, but she didn't want her to outshine her. After all, she was named for the sun and the girl wasn't.

She deserved everything that her sister had. Raven should be training her, not a girl two years her junior. Scowling she lashed out hitting the punching bag harder. It rattled swinging back. What made her so special? Another punch hit the bag almost ripping the chain form the ceiling. Why did her mom care so much about a child who wasn't hers? Her foot stung as it contacted the bag. Did they care more about Ruby than they did her? The chain snapped as her aura flared. Hearing the bag hit the wall and slide to the floor she panted.

Instinct had her spinning, her gauntlets extending as she blocked the red blade that could have cut her in half. Stumbling she saw white just before a kick sent her falling to the ground. Groaning she tried to push herself up. Seeing the heeled foot about to come down she rolled forward just in time to avoid it. She knew instantly it was her mother. She just didn't know why the woman was here. Had Ruby went and cried about something?

Standing she spun her arms crossing in front of her to block the blade. The red blade bounced off her gauntlets. Still, the blow caused her to fall back. Her head hit the floor hard. Wincing she started to push herself up only to freeze as the blade touched her neck. Looking past it, she stared at the masked face. Raven sighed still pressing her sword against her daughter's throat she reached up taking off her mask.

Cold red eyes looked down at her without emotion causing Yang's heart to pound. She'd never actually been afraid of her mother, yet now she wanted to flee and never look back. Forcing the thought away she glared up at the woman unwilling to look weak. Lips twitching upward the woman stepped back allowing her daughter to stand up.

"Your training starts today," she said simply before lunging for her daughter. Wait, what? Was her mother seriously going to train her? Staring at the woman she barely reacted. Despite her shock, Yang tried to block. Switching tactics at the last second Raven slammed her palm into her daughter's chest. Gasping the blonde fell back trying to steady herself. Following the blow, Raven lashed out the blunt side of her blade digging into Yang's ribs. Yelping in pain the girl dropped to the ground.

Raven frowned wondering just what Tai had been teaching their daughter. Sheathing her blade, she crossed her arms waiting for the girl to stand once again. Gasping for air Yang clutched her side. The pain wasn't something she'd experienced before during her spars with dad. Looking up she noticed the disappointed expression her mother wore. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself up off the ground.

Holding her arms out in front of her she waited her eyes turning red. Raven smirked, it seemed there might be hope for her daughter after all. Tai was still going back into training when he returned though. How could he allow their child to be so weak? She would enjoy putting him through hell. Unsheathing her sword, she held it loosely. Not willing to let the woman make the first move again, Yang kicked off the ground.

Redirecting her daughters attack to the side, she felt the heat of the shotgun blast. Deciding to play defense she stepped back. With one hand she blocked her daughters kick but with the other she swung her blade. Yang ducked down dodging the slash. Rolling past her mother she panted. Raven let her have time to recover as she idly swung her sword in the air in a manner that seemed like Qrow. Yet she still watched closely as the blonde stood.

Lunging for her mother again Yang fired her gauntlets behind her. The added speed backfired when Raven stopped her momentum by grabbing her throat. Hands flying up Yang tried to dig her nails into the older woman's wrist. Slamming the flat side of her blade into her daughter's stomach Raven dropped her to the ground. Landing roughly the blonde tried to push herself up.

"And you're dead," Raven announced as the sharpened edge of her sword touched the middle of Yang's back. Shuddering the blonde was unable to say anything as her mother stepped back. Sheathing her blade, she dropped her hands to her side, she didn't bother to help the blonde stand. Shaking her head, she said, "you're reckless. You didn't even bother to try and think before you attacked. It's pathetic for you to be so weak and thoughtless. I know Tai would never have trained you like this."

Shaking Yang stood her eyes still a vibrant red. The earlier anger she felt came rushing back at full force. Narrowing her eyes, she straightened ignoring her pain as she said, "Don't you dare criticize me when you left! You left us, only to come back to take in that little freak!"

It took every ounce of control for Raven not to lash out. Still, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hand twitched. A testament to her self-control that she didn't snap. Taking a deep breath, she hid the frown behind a savage smirk.

"I see," she said softly the tone not being enough to hide the anger in her voice. Oh, Tai was going to kill her when he got back. Tilting her head, she smiled saying, "Yang let me tell you a secret, Ruby is the spitting image of my best friend. If you had the opportunity to protect your best friends' legacy wouldn't you do it?"

"Not at the cost of my own child," she hissed although the thought of Summer caused her to pause. Part of her could understand where her mother was coming from, yet she'd still left then came back for Ruby. Everyone always came for Ruby, but no one came for her. She hated that they put her first. In her mind, Ruby wasn't worth all this trouble. She was weak mentally. If it came down to it Ruby wouldn't be able to make the hard choices. Too young and inexperienced, she'd lead them all to their deaths.

"Is that why you think there's something wrong with her," Raven asked hearing the jealously in her voice. She'd felt the same thing when Summer outclassed her, before realizing that the woman had her own weaknesses. As partners, they'd covered each other's weaknesses becoming sisters. Something Summer had wanted for their daughters. It was a shame that it backfired like this.

"There is something wrong with her," Yang said crossing her arms, "she's too strong. It's not normal."

Raven closed her eyes, so her daughter didn't see the pain in them. Ruby had trained almost every day to get where she is today. Bruises and broken bones hadn't seemed like much of a price for the strength she'd gained. She could still remember when the girl glared up at her during their first training session. The glint in her eyes that just screamed Branwen. If only her daughter had the same drive. No that wasn't right, Yang had the resolve she just didn't know how to temper it. Her daughter was wild and untamed, she had to learn to channel the strength inside her before she lost everything.

It was a lesson that Raven had to learn the hard way. Unclipping her sword from her belt she let it fall to the floor. With a sigh she took a stance matching the one her daughter had taken. Brawling wasn't her forte, but this was about proving a point. It landed with a thud.

"I'll make you a deal, for every hit you land on me, I'll answer one question," she offered then started waiting for her daughter to make the first move. Yang tensed her mind spinning. This was her chance to learn why her mother left, and why she favored Ruby. Still, could she even land one hit on the older woman? Removing her gauntlets, she dropped them to the floor ignoring her mother's raised eyebrow. She wasn't going to attack an unarmed opponent with weapons.

Launching herself off the ground she twisted. Raven blocked the kick, grabbing her daughter's ankle she tossed the girl away. Before Yang could land, a palm struck her in the back sending her crashing into the wall. Dazed she winced pushing away from the wall on instinct. The kick Raven had sent at her back left a crack in the training room wall.

Shaking away the sudden fear she felt, Yang aimed a punch for the woman's head. Knocking aside the attack with her palm, Raven drove her knee into the girl's stomach. As her daughter stumbled back, she grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her forward. Yang cried out barely blocking the strike her mother sent at her chest. Before the woman could retract her hand, she grabbed her wrist. Surprise flitted across the woman's eyes seconds before Yang's fist hit her face.

Releasing her daughter's hair, she curled her fingers around the wrist holding hers. Yanking the girl toward her she lashed out kicking the back of her daughters' knee. Stumbling Yang couldn't stop herself from yelping as she was pulled off the ground. Driving her elbow into her daughter's skull, Raven let her fall to the ground. Hitting the floor hard the blonde barely had time to groan before she faded from consciousness.

Touching her cheek, Raven couldn't hide the proud smile. She hadn't thought the girl would be able to hit her. It was clear that the blonde didn't have the strategic mind that her sister did, yet she was fierce. Ruby had taken a week to get to the level where she could land a hit, mainly because Qrow sucked at teaching hand to hand.

The pride she felt in her daughters' skills was only outclassed by the shame at her actions. Raven hadn't meant fighting skills when she called her pathetic. They were meant to be sisters, comrades, instead Yang treated it like a game. Seeing Ruby on that rooftop looking so scared and traumatized was something that she hated.

She had taught Ruby to fight without a weapon, Qrow had taught her how to ravage the world with a scythe, and Tai had taught her kindness. It seemed they should have taught Yang in the same way. Maybe then she wouldn't feel the need to lord over her sister. Raven sighed before taking the time to collect her weapon. Clipping it to her belt she took the time to run her finger over the small petal engraved on the hilt of her sword. Closing her eyes, she remembered Summers frown as she struggled to add the personalized touch to the weapon. She missed her friend.

Hearing footsteps her eyes snapped open. Spinning she unsheathed her blade. Ozpin sipped his coffee unconcerned with the weapon pointed at him. There was no reason for him to fear someone who was a child in his eyes. Red eyes blazed as she glared at him. How long had he been standing there?

"Ozpin," she greeted not even trying to sound nice. His lips twitched in amusement. She'd always acted so tough, but she was still a child. Tapping his cane against the ground he glanced down at Yang. Seeing where his eyes went, she growled. The feral sound gaining his attention.

"Raven, I knew you were around, however, I didn't think you were training Yang," he said lightly. It did nothing to take away the suspicion she felt. Tightening her grip on her weapon she put herself between him and her daughter. She doubted that he would hurt a child, but there was no trust between them. Amused he said, "it's good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," she said her eyes narrowing in on him when he tapped his cane on the floor again.

"It was surprising to see Summer's daughter use your style," he said the amusement never leaving his eyes, yet they had taken a dangerous light. Raven froze, she hadn't expected him to take an interest in Ruby's training. Especially when he hadn't with Summer. Instinctive fear caused her hand to shake for a second before she pushed it away.

Taking another sip of coffee, he watched his old student carefully. When he'd felt her yesterday, he'd thought she was watching Yang, yet he'd also seen Ruby use her combat style. Seeing her body tense, he waited. She was never one to stay put after being threatened, and although that wasn't his intention, he had no doubt she saw his presence as a threat.

Raven barely noticed when her body moved without permission. Lunging forward she swung her sword. Blocking with his cane he smiled, the expression deadlier that any she'd seen from him. Scowling she tried to push him back. Amused he took a step back parrying her strike, stumbling forward she frowned. Holding her blade tightly she attacked.

Smacking the thrust to his face aside he took another sip of coffee. Stepping back, she glared at him before sheathing her sword. The only way to beat him was to sneak up on him or poison his coffee. Ozpin's fingers twitched seeing the intrigued look she sent to the cup in his hand.

"You didn't have to attack," he scolded trying to distract her. The woman gave a very unladylike snort. They both knew she was reckless. Crossing her arms, she glared at him. Smiling he asked, "didn't you just lecture your daughter about recklessness?"

"How long were you hiding in the shadows like a coward," she snapped. He chuckled but the glint in his eyes was far from amused now. Tapping his cane against the ground he studied her. There were subtle changes that separated her from the Raven he'd chosen to be his spy, yet she was still the same woman. Wiser and older but still willing to fight for what she believed in.

"It's my school," he stated as if it explained everything. Raven felt her eyebrow twitch. Now he was just messing with her. The smirk on his face confirmed that he was. Huffing she looked away as if it would make him go away. It didn't. Sighing he said, "your always welcome here Raven, just try not to get blood on the walls."

Raven watched him start to walk from the room with a startled look. She thought he would kick her out or at least interrogate her. Biting her lip, she said, "I'd be careful Oz, Ruby isn't her mother."

Warmth entered his chest at the nickname. Smiling he walked away not bothering to acknowledge her warning. He knew Ruby wasn't her mother, yet it wouldn't hurt to train the girl like he should have trained Summer. If he'd taken a stand and taught the woman better than she'd still be alive. Maybe training her child would be a way to let go of the guilt holding him down, or at least to make up for his sins. Yet they may be too numerous to count.

Shaking her head Raven looked back down at her knocked out daughter. It was still early, and the sun wouldn't be coming up for hours. Gathering the girls weapons she slipped the gauntlets onto Yang's wrists before picking her up. The trip back to the dorm was quick, mainly because she didn't want to stay in Ozpin's territory longer than she had too. Tapping the door, she waited.

Ruby glanced over at Weiss bed to make sure the heiress hadn't woken up at the noise. Seeing the girl still asleep she opened the door. It was five in the morning and usually she was the only one up this early. Blake of course was already in the shower, after being woken up by Ruby sneaking into the room an hour ago. That had been a fun conversation seeing as the faunus was vexed that her leader hadn't shown up last night. The angry glare she'd pinned her with before vanishing into the bathroom let her know the conversation wasn't over.

She hadn't expected her aunt to be standing on the other side Yang tossed over her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped aside giving her aunt a pleading look. Amused she mimed zipping her lips. A grateful smile spread across Ruby's lips as she pointed to Yang's bed. With silent steps the huntress laid her daughter on the bed Ruby pointed too.

Taking a look around the room she was expecting to see it customized for the team. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Room customization was a sign of trust between the members. It was saddening to think that none of the team trusted each other enough to let down their guard. Then again, she hadn't trained Ruby to be a fool. If the girl didn't trust her roommates, it was for a good reason.

Blake exited the bathroom slowly her nose picking up an unfamiliar scent. Catching sight of the black-haired woman she eyed her cautiously while Raven did the same. Amused she glanced at the girls covered ears before walking over to tap her niece on the shoulder. Blake bristled, but did nothing else as her leader followed the woman out into the hall. Taking one last look around the room she followed.

Raven barely had time to brace herself before the small girl had launched herself forward, returning the hug she patted her niece's hair. She paid no attention to Blake when the girl closed the door. Letting Ruby pull away she frowned.

"Are you okay with me training Yang," she asked. Ruby tilted her head in confusion for a second as she thought over the question. If Yang got stronger then perhaps, she wouldn't need to be such a dominating presence anymore. On the other hand, she could use her new strength to become even worse. Pushing away the fear, Ruby smiled.

"Of course," she said. Although both could see the doubt in her face, Raven smirked. Patting her niece on the head she stepped away her hand going to the hilt of her sword. Blake tensed following the movement closely. Pouting the reaper lunged grabbing the older woman's hand as she whined, "your leaving already?"

Laughing Raven tapped Ruby's nose. Blake relaxed leaning against the wall with a small smile. It was nice to see her leader acting like a child, especially since she still was one. Sometimes it was easy to forget Ruby was two years younger than them. Watching her bicker with her aunt was amusing too. Ears twitching, she heard Weiss start to wake on the other side of the door.

Narrowing her eyes, she moved. Ruby froze when Blake touched her shoulder. Glancing at the older girl she could see the concern in her eyes when her eyes flickered to the door. It seemed one of their teammates were awake. Nodding to Blake she turned back to her aunt. She did not however shake the older girls hand off her shoulder, something that Raven noticed. Lips twitching, she hid her smirk, but she couldn't hide the amusement she felt.

"I'll be back to check on your progress next week," Raven announced unsheathing her sword. Becoming serious Ruby nodded stepping back to give the woman room to portal away. Blake raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't react to the swirling mass of red and black energy. She'd learned not to show her emotions easily. Ruby watched her aunt leave with a sigh. It seemed she would have an assessment test next weak along with her school work. Slumping she pouted.

Why was she the one constantly getting tested by her family? She wasn't a fool, she knew they were training her for something. Yet they wouldn't tell her anything. Not that she could blame them. After all, why would they trust a child?

Hearing a growling sound, she looked down. For half a second, she was confused before her face turned scarlet. Seeing Blake's amusement, she looked down tugging on the locks of her hair until they covered her burning face. The older girl smirked. Ears twitching, she glanced back to the door, she could hear Weiss rummaging around now.

"Breakfast," she asked for confirmation. Instead of answering Ruby took the other girls hand off her shoulder before leading her down the hall. Talking was too embarrassing at the moment. For a moment Blake was startled, not having expected her leader to drag her along. Glancing down at their hands she considered her options for a moment before sighing. Ruby felt her face grow hotter as the other girl squeezed her hand.

When they got to the cafeteria, Ruby had calmed down enough that her face was only slightly pink. Coco immediately noticed the slight blush on the girls face and the still connected hands. Under Velvets warning look she decided not to say anything about it as the two girls sat down across from them. She had no desire to sleep alone tonight. Catching sight of Yatsu's amused glance she frowned. Sending him a glare she made a mental note to target him during training.

"I'll go get us something to eat," Ruby said almost bouncing out of her seat when she saw Coco's amused look. Fleeing to the breakfast bar she didn't notice Blake's eyes follow her, but the other leader did.

"It's good to know she has someone on her side," Velvet stated warmly, gaining the other faunus' attention. Blake twitched chancing a glance at the other girl only to get a knowing look in return. The girl didn't know if the look was directed at her protective actions, or the covered ears on her head. It was obvious that the other girl could tell she was a faunus. Especially since their senses gave them the ability to recognize other faunus. Frowning she wondered if the other girl would give her away. As if sensing Blake's worries Velvet winked before swiping food off her leaders' plate.

Turning her attention back to her leader she wasn't surprised to see the amount of strawberries Ruby had packed onto her plate. Tilting her head, she couldn't help but ask, "did you manage to get enough?"

Following the girls gaze, Ruby pouted saying, "No, but I wasn't allowed to take anymore."

The dark look she threw back to the cooks who were sending her amused smiles was more than enough of an explanation. Blake laughed. Her leader wouldn't fight against Weiss or Yang, but she would destroy the staff just to get more strawberries. Blinking the reaper passed Blake her plate before settling in between her and Fox. The boy taking one look at her plate mainly filled with strawberries and pancakes before passing over a small amount of sausage. She decided not to argue at the scolding look he sent her.

Pouting she huffed. Why did everyone try to baby her? She could take care of herself. Seeing the pout Velvet barely resisted cooing. Hearing footsteps come stalking toward the table, she turned seeing Weiss walking into the cafeteria. Knowing that the heiress wouldn't start a scene in public she ignored her. Popping another berry in her mouth she subtly sent out a small pulse of aura trying to get a read on the heiress' mood. Needless to say, the violent shutter she got in return was enough of an indicator that the girl was still angry.

Honestly so was Ruby, it had taken all her restraint last night not to hit the other girl and now those emotions were coming back to the front of her mind. It was only because of her years of dealing with Yang that she was able to keep her emotions under control. Still she would have to take time to visit the training area today. Blake noticed her leader's mood change but said nothing. Instead she took the time to watch the heiress slid into the seat beside her and begin chatting with the second-year team.

Drumming her fingers against the table as Weiss tried to win over the other team, Ruby took a second to glance at Yatsu. Their tutoring session was during lunch time today in the library. Meaning that she would have to skip a meal. Reaching down for another berry she pouted when she found none.

Weiss huffed at her leaders' childish actions refusing to even give the girl a chance. Since tomorrow was team training maybe she could force the rest of the team to see she was a better leader. Keeping the hopeful expression from her face at the idea she went back to her plate. Still Ruby saw the way her eyes lit up and decided that today was going to be a long day.

Nearly six hours later after surviving through her classes, she was ready to turn in and sleep. Of course, she still had tutoring which went by quickly enough even though Blake hadn't left her side in the last few hours. For some reason, the girl had taken to following her around like a shadow. It was strange. Ruby didn't know if she disapproved of the attention or not though.

Frowning she didn't notice Blake's golden eyes narrow on her. The faunus had noticed a lot about her leader in the last few hours. Most of it she liked, but there were some things she didn't. Ruby was kindhearted without much of a temper. She was willing to go along with things even if she didn't like them. For the first time, Blake had begun to question why Ozpin made such a person the team leader. Unlike Weiss who made her opinion known to everyone, she decided to wait and see. It was easier to sit back and observe the younger girl. In doing so she'd become the girls shadow. Something that had caused untold amusement with the professors.

In doing so she'd noticed the way Ruby always put distance between herself and Yang. How when she was angered the girl decided to leave the area rather than start a fight. But there was something else she'd noticed about Ruby's interaction with Weiss, she seemed to be reaching her limits with the heiress. It was an interesting contradiction. She was looking forward to when the girl finally snapped.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as Weiss leaned over her shoulder to look down at Ruby's notes. She'd just gotten back to the dorm and decided to work on what Yatsu assigned her. The boy had given her the assignment to working on learning the reasons why Mt. Glen failed. Something that was apparently taught in the last year at Signal. So far, she had three journals she'd bought off some of the Signal graduates. And that was just for history.

"I would have thought a fighting prodigy would be farther ahead," Weiss commented a sneer forming on her face. Ruby tapped her pencil against the table. Blake glanced over the book she'd been pretending to read dropping down into her lap. Sighing as if she was suffering Weiss said, "But I guess that's what happens when a child step somewhere she shouldn't."

Spinning the pencil in her hand Ruby ignored the other girl. Trying to focus she didn't see Weiss lash out until she felt the impact. Yelping she reached back touching the spot on her head where the heiress had hit her. It wasn't the pain that became her first emotion though. Anger thudded through her veins.

The pencil in her other hand stopped spinning as she turned to face Weiss. Apparently, the heiress didn't notice her mood change as she began to lecture about how ignoring people is rude. Ruby listened closely keeping her eyes on the girl. Gripping the pencil tightly she considered her options. She could deal with Weiss tomorrow during the team meeting and training or she could deal with her now. Eyes flickering to her sister who was watching in amusement she knew the girl would get involved.

She'd have to get her team under control eventually, but she was hopping it wouldn't have to be this soon. She wasn't ready to take charge and give out orders. To be truthful she didn't even want to be the leader. Remembering the assignment from Ozpin she blinked focusing back on Weiss. Describing her teammates with one word. She didn't really need their permission to describe them. Tilting her head up she narrowed her eyes.

Spinning the pencil one last time as Weiss finished her rant, she stood closing the journals and workbooks on her desk. The smile she gave the heiress was nothing short of deadly before she stalked from the room leaving Weiss staring after her. Crossing her arms, the heiress huffed before going to sit on her bed. Ruby decided to walk away rather than confront the girl. She wanted to last at least a week without starting a shouting match. It was easier to let the girl act out than try to control her.

Without looking back Ruby knew the footsteps following her were Blake's. Still clenching the pencil in her hand, she walked into the courtyard. Glancing up at the sky she wondered how many hours they had left until the airships to and from Vale were unavailable.

"Ruby, I have a question," Blake said stopping just behind the other girl. Ruby tensed but gave the older girl the go ahead anyway. Blake sighed taking in her leaders' scent. For some reason, she was interested in the girl. Shaking away the thoughts she returned her attention to the matter at hand. Frowning she asked, "why don't you fight back? The skills you displayed during initiation show you'd beat Weiss."

When the girl brought up the question after team naming, she didn't even think about it. Assuming that Weiss could have been much worse she hadn't even thought about what would have happened if she fought back. Part of her had considered that the girl might even be right, so she'd decided to let the girl be. After a day of dealing with the heiress, she was starting to rethink her verdict.

Sooner or later she knew she'd have to deal with the girl. Their personalities clashed to violently for her to just let it be. Eventually, they would have to compromise. While Ruby would rather back down, she knew that fighting the girl might be the only way to solve their issues. Well Weiss' issues, Ruby wouldn't' have a problem with the girl if she wasn't so antagonistic. Still, a confrontation was inevitable, and Ruby did not want to lose. When they finally fought there would be no holding back.

"I want to give her time to adjust to being on this team," Ruby answered only partially telling the truth. She really didn't want to fight against her partner. Not when she might accidently hurt the other girl. Her fighting style didn't leave much room for error, one misplaced strike could draw blood. The darker side of her wanted that. It wanted to see Weiss bleed for the slap back during initiation, and every insult since. She blamed her father for her dark side.

"And after you learn she won't adjust," Blake asked not allowing the subject to be dropped. After following Adam, Ruby's calm attitude was as vexing as it was refreshing. She loved that there wasn't an overbearing presence judging every choice she made. Yet she hated the submissive personality too. It just didn't match with the fighting style the girl used. As such it put her on edge, constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"She will," Ruby said not quite believing her words. The doubt in her voice was clearly heard by both of them. Frowning Blake wondered if she was naive or just idealistic.

"She won't," she argued. Weiss was a brat, used to getting everything she wanted. There was no way she would accept Ruby as their leader. Ruby sighed twirling the pencil in her hand. She could already see that Blake wouldn't let it go. Knowing that she wondered what she should do. Telling the truth about what she was thinking required a level of trust she didn't know if they had yet. Staring into the golden eyes of her teammate she made her choice.

"Let's go to Vale," she suggested softly. Turning quickly, she walked toward the docking bay. Frowning in confusion Blake considered the words for a moment. Adam was in Vale, was it safe for her to go there? This might be her only chance to learn more about Ruby. Sighing she followed the other girl. Adam probably wouldn't try anything in public.

Raven had always taught that trusting people was a way to get hurt, especially when they're not well known. Still, if she had to trust one person on her messed-up team it would be Blake. Even if the girl didn't know about Ruby knowing she was a faunus, it wouldn't be right to know her secret without giving something in return.

Entering the airship, she glanced around seeing several people going down into Vale with their friends and teammates. Even Cardin was standing guard over his team who'd taken residence in the corner. She knew Jaune and his team were having another bonding night, she was kind of jealous of the two leaders. Their teams listened and cared about them. If only her team could be like that. Although if Weiss did change overnight to become a caring partner, she'd most likely accuse her of being an imposter.

Glancing down at her outfit she made sure it was appropriate for a trip into Vale. Luckily, she'd been planning to come tonight so she hadn't forgotten her bag or wallet. Briefly, she felt guilty about taking her dads money but shook away the thought. By now he would know about her theft, but he hadn't said anything. Most likely because Yang had access to Tai's.

Twirling the pencil in her hand she took a moment to study her teammate. The girl was on her scroll rapidly sending a text to someone. It gave Ruby time to look at the girl without her noticing. There was no denying that Blake was attractive, but when she thought no one was looking there was a sad glow in her eyes that Ruby didn't like. She'd seen it after Blakes argument with her sister, and although the girl was focused on what she was typing the sorrow was still visible.

She hated the thought of someone hurting her teammate, not just because they were on a team, but because Blake was a good person. So far since they'd met, she'd been kind. Ruby knew that she could be difficult to handle, her sister had told her that more times than she could count, so it was nice to have someone look at her and not think about all the ways she'd screw up their lives. The pencil halted in her hand for a split second but resumed spinning once she looked away.

Golden eyes flashed up seconds after Ruby looked away from her. Blake couldn't fault the girl for studying her when she'd done the same all day. Ears twitching, she glanced down at the spinning pencil wondering if it was another version of Ruby's drumming habit. Returning her attention to her scroll she read Tukson's latest message. Apparently, Adam had been hurt during a raid on an SDC facility. It wasn't anything serious, but it was enough that he had to take time from being the White Fang branch leader. According to her source he was drifting around Vale recruiting. Meaning that they might run into each other.

Pulling up his number she typed in a quick message asking if he was okay. She stopped just before sending it. Was it okay for her to message him? As fearful as she was of him finding her and taking revenge, she was worried about his safety. They'd been partners so long, trusted each other with so much, that it hurt being away from him. He was hurt, she should be there, but she left him. Hitting the send button, she froze. Maybe this could mend the pain she'd inflicted by leaving. Yet it also filled her with fear. Quickly closing the scroll, she slipped it into her pocket. Shame clouded her mind for a moment. She'd left because he became a monster. Why was she still concerned with him?

If Ruby noticed the movement, she didn't say anything. Instead, the girl was twirling the pencil lost in thought. For a second Blake wondered if she even noticed the airship landing or the four-hour warning that blared through the speakers. Blinking out of her thoughts Ruby stayed behind as the other groups ran for the door. Reaching back, she twisted her hair into a bun before sliding the pencil through.

"Ready to go," she asked. Blake nodded taking a moment to look at her. Without her cloak and with her hair up she looked older. The zipped up dark red jacket and jeans made is easy to mistake her for a normal civilian, especially since she hadn't brought her weapon. Stalking off the airship Ruby made a hard-right turn straight for the underground districts.

Tensing Blake followed confused but wary. Staying close to the girl she noticed the nervousness slip off her shoulders as they walked. The reaper becoming right at home with the criminals. Ruby knew she wasn't in danger here. Especially not since Raven practically counted as a legend among some of these people. It was mainly where the woman dropped off those who couldn't survive in her tribe. Plus, unlike Torchwick she knew the person who ran this side of town. They were nothing like the hat wearing thief. Waving to some of the criminals who waved back she looked at Blake.

"Your too tense," Ruby whispered knowing the other girl would hear her. Blake glanced at her in disbelief. Smiling softly, she said, "If your tense they think you have something to hide."

Seeing the logic in her explanation, Blake tried to relax. It was hard to do when she saw several people watching their every move. Picking up her pace she walked directly behind her leader wishing she knew why they were here. Ruby turned walking into a small windowless shop. The inside was clean, too clean. The acidic scent of bleach hits her nose. Lips twitching down into a frown Blake glanced at the girl in front of her.

Ruby was bouncing in place ignoring the strange looks she got from most of the people inside. The man behind the counter was watching her in fond amusement showing that she'd been here before.

"Miss. Rose, a pleasure to see you again," he said his long-painted nails scrapping against the counter for a second. Lips forming a smile he glanced behind her saying, "this is the first time you've brought some company to my shop though. Well company that's not Miss. Branwen."

Blake tensed under his gaze. His blue eyes reminding her of a serpent. Although they held no malice only amusement. He was obviously a faunus, the eyes and scales along his arms told her that much. Turning her gaze to her leader she wondered just what the girl would be doing walking into an obviously criminal shop in the underbelly of Vale.

"You too," she said brightly almost hopping in place. Grinning she pulled out her sketchbook, he watched closely as she flipped it open before passing it over. Humming he looked over her design, mentally he calculated everything she would need to make the weapon. Making a give me motion without looking up he waited. Understanding immediately, she pulled the pencil from her hair and handed it over.

In a movement faster than Blake could follow he'd pulled out a notepad and written down several things. Stilling his hand, he said, "If you agree to the price the materials will be in sometime around next week, I'll put in a rush order."

"K," she said not bothering to even look down at the price. Amused he took the card she passed over recognizing it. Qrow was going to raise an eyebrow at the depletion to his bank account. Taking her pencil and sketchbook back she slid them back into place.

"Now that that's out of the way, who's your friend," he asked leaning forward. The protectiveness in his eyes didn't escape Blake's notice. Narrowing her eyes at him she glared back.

"This is Blake she's my teammate at Beacon," Ruby said brightly. She took a second to wave at him before continuing, "Blake this is Len, he's a very bad man."

The last part was said teasingly. Pouting he reached over ruffling her hair in retribution. Yelping the girl stumbled back desperately trying to fix her hair. Blake smiled, it was strange seeing Ruby so open with someone.

"I am not, she tells the worst lies about me," he said giving a mock glare to the still irritated girl. He would have seemed harmless if not for the tension she could see in his shoulders and the distrustful glow in his eyes. Stretching out his hand he said, "I'm Len Vesta, indentured servant to Raven Branwen."

Blake felt her eyes widen even as her hand came up to shake his. Ruby frowned her hands crossing over her chest as she said, "you know Aunty doesn't like that phrase."

"It's the truth Hatchling," he said releasing Blake's hand. He owed Raven his life, the least he could do was work for her. The frown on her face became a pout at his words. But still, she nodded in agreement. They both knew how a life debt worked. Blake looked between the black-haired man and her leader in confusion. Was Raven the woman who dropped off Yang this morning? Feeling his scroll buzz Len smiled saying, "now get. I have work to do."

Ruby nodded knowing when she'd overstayed her welcome. Waving goodbye she walked from the store. Blake went to follow. Feeling her body freeze in place her heart began to pound. Against her will, she turned to face the now scowling man. If she'd had fur it would have been standing on end.

"Blake Belladonna daughter of Ghira Belladonna, partner of Adam Taurus," he said his eyes glowing a dark purple. Blake wanted to run. Feeling sweat trickle down the back of her neck she shrank under his glare. The only thing she could hear was her heartbeat. Finally, he sighed his eyes returning to their normal color. Slumping down she tried not to show her relief when her body returned to being under her control. Rubbing his forehead, he said, "if she gets hurt because of your past, her family won't be the only ones coming for you Little Cat."

"She won't," Blake assured quickly. The doubt in his eyes was slightly offensive. He could see the sincerity in her statement. He didn't trust her but killing one of Ruby's friends was a big no. Raven would become cross with him if he tried it. Still having the unofficial princess of Menagerie on her team put a target on Ruby's back. That was not something he liked. There was nothing he could do though.

"Fine," he said making a shooing motion with his hand. She fled quickly. That man was a snake through and through. Just what about Ruby inspired such loyalty from a creature known for trickery? Scanning the area for her leader she saw her browsing one of the open market areas. The girl was chatting happily with a tall woman as she spun something between her fingers. Starting to walk over she heard the end of Ruby's sentence.

"Are you sure Glen," she asked as her fingers stopped moving. The woman laughed whispering something that Blake couldn't hear. Ruby flushed scarlet reaching up to play with her bangs. The switchblade in Ruby's hand stopped moving as the woman pulled back planting a quick kiss to Ruby's cheek as she did.

Something warm ran through Blake's blood and she frowned. Seeing the expression, the woman smirked as Ruby turned even more red. Winking at the black-haired girl the redhead carefully plucked the blade from the reaper's fingers.

"Weapons are as much a show of status as they are beauty," she said the flirtatious tone causing Blake to shift uncomfortably as she stepped close to her leader. Ruby dropped her hand glancing over the display of blades while the heat in her face subsided. Seeing the girl calm the woman picked up a small black bladed dagger saying, "of course with enough practice your dance will have men falling at your feet."

Ruby sighed feeling her face become red again. Glen turned her gaze to Blake amused at the glare the faunus was giving her at the obvious flirting. Flipping the weapon in her hand she passed it to the silver eyed child.

Taking the weapon Ruby became focused. It was balance and light the small red gem on the hilt not hindering the movement. While it didn't have a guard there wasn't much chance of her hand slipping and being cut by the blade. Twirling the weapon in her hand she channeled her aura into the blade making it a red blur.

Blake marveled at the genuine smile that appeared on her leader's face. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was the first time, she'd seen the girl smile. It was saddening that the first time she saw the girl smile so freely was in a black market.

"I'll take four," Ruby said coming to a stop. The woman smiled reaching down to pick up a case full of the daggers. Picking out one for each of her teammates, Ruby handed over Qrow's card. Slipping the daggers with different colored gems into her boots she passed the fourth one over to Blake. The girl stilled staring at the weapon for a long moment in shock. It was black with a dark purple gem. Taking it slowly she never took her eyes off her blushing leader.

Turning back to Glen Ruby didn't notice Blake stare at her like she was a puzzle. Reaching out to take her father's card back from Glen, Ruby squeaked when the woman used the opportunity to pull her hand forward and kiss the inside of her wrist.

"Glen," Ruby scolded as the woman let go. Laughing the redhead winked at her amused as her client turned scarlet. Blake bristled tightening her grip on the dagger in her hand. She wanted to cut the woman's tongue out, slowly.

"Your too insecure, Rose," Glen teased grinning when Ruby huffed and started to walk away. Watching the girl walk away the older woman's grin turned to a smirk when Blake hurried after her. Slipping the dagger into the waistband of shorts Blake gave one last glare to the woman.

Ruby knew the woman was teasing but she hated that word. She wasn't insecure she was careful. Unfortunately, that was how the woman was. Teasing and flirting were the things the ex-seductress used to put her clients at ease. Or when she was feeling playful turn them into red faced idiots. Ruby had never been good at playing the woman's game, but Raven loved it. Having the two women the same area was the stuff of nightmares.

Walking from the criminal area Ruby glanced at her teammate noting that the tension in her body had finally vanished. Smiling softly, she started toward a small café. Blake relaxed completely as they entered the small building near the docks.

"You can get whatever you want," Ruby said softly reaching up to play with her bangs, "since I dragged you along. Plus, I'll answer whatever questions you have."

"Alright," she said in agreement. Ruby smiled the expression lighting up her whole face. It didn't take long for the two girls to order their food and sit down. She'd been slightly mortified when Ruby ordered coffee that was more sugar than caffeine. The strawberry cake she'd ordered right after though wasn't surprising. Looking down at her own chocolate cake and tea she smiled.

Ruby ate her cake slowly trying to savor the taste. Tai used to take her here all the time until she started training with Qrow. Her father had an unhealthy obsession with ice cream. Glancing up at Blake she felt her cheeks warm at the look of pleasure on the girls face as she ate. Looking away quickly Ruby took note of the masked man sitting a few tables away from them. Disregarding the man who had a steaming cup of coffee in front of him she looked out the window. It was nice to take time away from Beacon.

"So, you'll answer anything," Blake asked placing her fork onto her empty plate. Ruby's eye twitched at the almost sparkling plate. At least she knew what kind of food her teammate liked. Nodding she put the case of disappearing cake out of her mind. Crossing her arms on the table Blake leaned forward asking, "Why don't you fight back against Weiss?"

Taking a sip of her coffee, Ruby resisted the urge to frown. She had promised to answer any question. Placing her cup down on the table she sighed.

"Honestly, I just don't want to start a fight so early," she said her eyes flashing up to meet Blake's. She could see it wouldn't be enough for the older girl, so she said, "I'd rather wait and see if she'd calm down on her own."

"She won't," Blake assured bristling at the thought of the heiress. Seeing the tension Ruby smiled.

"You don't like her very much do you," Ruby asked giggling at the disgust that flashed through Blake's eyes. Refusing to even answer the question the girl took a sip of tea. She didn't like Weiss; the girl was spoiled and irritable. Plus, as a faunus, there was an inherent distrust of the Schnee family. It didn't help that the girl acted like a child who didn't get what she wanted most of the time.

"Why did the headmaster move you ahead," she asked directing the conversation away from Weiss. She noticed the blush spread across her leader's face.

"I got into a fight with Roman Torchwick," she said softly. While the fight against Roman had been quick, she'd seen just how much better he'd been than her. If he hadn't let her live, she'd be dead. Wait did that mean she owed him her life? Becoming pale at the thought she took another sip of her coffee. Despite the sugar it tasted bitter. Blake felt her eyes widen.

"Amazing," she said tilting her head slightly as her ears twitched. Ruby blushed at the disbelieving tone and praise. The look of wonder in Blake's eyes chasing away her fear. Smiling Blake started to reevaluate her knowledge of her leader. Blinking she said "last question. Are you okay with being our leader?"

Ruby stilled. No one had asked her that. Ozpin had put her into the position than expected her to keep it. Weiss had accused her of being young but hadn't offered to help, and Yang was being herself. Drumming her fingers on the table out of habit she considered the question. Was she okay with being a leader? She knew she didn't want it. Even if half her team wasn't against her, she wasn't ready. She'd been trained by Raven for something she didn't know about yet even with that she was too young to take the position.

However, who else on their team could. Yang was too reckless, they wouldn't last a day under the blonde's command. She loved her sister, but it was the truth. Weiss was too cold, but it might have mellowed her out a bit. Somehow Ruby just didn't see it though. Her partner wasn't leader material. Glancing up at Blake she knew the girl wouldn't be a good leader either. Although she would make a good Second. Fingers speeding up at the thought she studied her teammate. So far Blake had been a supportive presence at her side, putting the girl in a position of power on the team would help her keep order.

Finishing her coffee Ruby thought about how to answer the question. She wasn't comfortable enough to tell her everything yet, but maybe one day she would be. Placing down her empty cup she stilled her fingers.

"I'm not," she said honestly. Seeing the understanding flash through those golden eyes, Ruby smiled saying, "but with the right Second I might just survive."

Blake stilled her eyes widening. Did Ruby want her to be the Second of their team? Looking into her leaders' eyes she didn't see any mocking. Still would Ruby ask the same if she knew about the pair of cat ears on her head? She didn't think it would matter but she had to be sure. Scanning the café to make sure no one was paying attention to their corner table she reached up pulling the bow off.

Swallowing she glanced up. Ruby was staring at the ears on her head with an unreadable expression. Tilting her head, the reaper studied the set of cat ears. A part of her pouted knowing that they weren't fox ears.

Just as Blake began to think sharing her secret was a mistake, Ruby cooed. Freezing the faunus stared at Ruby her ears twitching. Following the movement, with her eyes, the reaper resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. She'd been told time and again that touching a faunus' animal features without permission isn't polite. Still, Blake was a cute kitty.

Seeing the girl physically restraining herself Blake smiled her fears melting. Blinking she ignored the pout one Ruby's face as she retied the ribbon saying, "If you want a faunus as your second I'll accept gladly."

"Your ears don't define you," Ruby said lightly a slight smile on her face, "Besides you're the only person on our team who actually supports me."

Blake returned the smile. If Weiss couldn't see the treasure, she'd gotten for a partner then Blake would just steal her away. Feeling her scroll buzz she pulled it out. Adam had replied. Seeing her get ready to open the message Ruby escaped to the restroom. Smiling at her leader, Blake slid open her scroll. Would he be mad at her? Four words stared back at her. Paling the scroll dropped down onto the table as she spun around. The words _I like your teammate_ echoing through her mind.

Adam sat a few tables away smirking. Raising his cup, he waved at her. Blake felt her heart pounding the urge to run almost overwhelming. Watching him warily she flinched when he stood and walked over to their table. The plain black mask he wore was different from his usual white, but she knew it was him.

"Hello Blake," he greeted taking Ruby's seat across from her. She'd known messaging him was a mistake. Twitching she knew if Ruby hadn't been with her, she'd be gone. Never losing his smirk he said, "She's a cute human."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you," Blake threatened. She was surprised that it was true. The protective fury overriding her fear. He laughed resting his chin on his hand. She glared at him.

"I won't hurt her," he promised tilting his head, she noticed the bandages covering his neck. Staring at them in concern she wanted to reach out and ask what happened, but she didn't have the right to. Noticing her stare he sighed saying, "I got careless. If my partner had been there to watch my back, I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

She winced at the accusation in his voice. She wanted to apologize because she'd never meant for him to get hurt. Her ears twitched when she heard Ruby's footsteps. Sending him a pleading look she hoped he would keep his promise. If it was any other situation he would have been offended. Snatching her scroll off the table, Blake slipped it into her pocket.

The scent that surrounded the younger girl calmed her slightly as Ruby slid into the booth beside her. Tilting her head Ruby stared at the man sitting across from them. He'd been the one she saw earlier. From the tension in Blake's shoulders she could see they knew each other. Unsure of what to do she slid her hand into Blakes. The girl jolted before relaxing. Seeing the exchange Adam wasn't sure how to feel.

"I'm Ruby," she said holding out her hand. Blake almost panicked. There were dozens of ways he could hurt her little leader. Instead, he shook the girl's hand almost gently. She couldn't hide her sigh of relief.

"Adam," he greeted gently. After spending years with her he could see Blake's fear. He didn't like humans much, but he'd meant what he said. The girl had grown on him slightly over their conversation. Still that only meant he wouldn't hurt her. Approving of her was another matter entirely. Blake's relief was clear on her face. Even if Ruby didn't know why her teammate was so frightened, she knew if he tried something, she would protect her. Narrowing her eyes, she tightened her grip on Blake's hand glaring at him as she did.

"So, you two know each other," she stated. He was surprised at the cunning in her eyes. If only she'd been a faunus.

"Yes, Blake was my partner," he said sending her an accusing look although she didn't see it. Blake winced at his tone. He was still angry about her leaving.

"Before she came to Beacon," Ruby asked curiously. He chuckled nodding. Blake felt panic wondering if he would give away her secrets just to spite her.

"I taught her most of what she knows," he said reminding her of everything he'd done for her in one sentence. Ruby bristled at his tone. Narrowing her eyes, she almost growled. It was obvious her teammate wasn't comfortable in his presence. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it.

"It was nice meeting you Adam," she said softly but there was a challenge in her eyes. Standing slowly, she dared him to stop her. He did nothing as she pulled Blake up with her. Waving he watched them leave, knowing this might be the last time he was able to sit and talk with his old partner. He approved of the little human slightly.

Blake stared at her leaders back unable to look away. She wanted to shake the girl and demand to know what she was thinking. Even without knowing who he was the girl should have sensed how dangerous he was. She barely managed to stay silent until they got back to the airship. Without thinking she tugged on Ruby's hand pulling the girl back. Stiffening the reaper froze as her shaking teammate embraced her from behind.

The girls fear was so obvious Ruby could almost taste it. Saying nothing she didn't move an inch even as she felt the stares of those around her. Her teammate didn't need words right now. Blake whimpered inhaling her leaders' scent to make sure she was still there. When he'd shown up, she'd thought he was after her, but seeing Ruby get involved made her blood turn to ice. She hated being so scared.

"Promise me you'll never challenge him again," she pleaded tightening her grip. Ruby frowned knowing that if he was around Blake than she would.

"I promise," she said, and both knew it was a lie. Holding back another whimper, Blake buried her face in her leaders' neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY**

 _It was the only thing she could smell. Ears flattened against her head she stared down at her hands. Dark red dripped onto the floor joining the already forming puddle. The liquid rippled against the white mask laying abandoned. Her mask. Her fault. If she'd just listened than this wouldn't have happened. She should never have left home. Would they even want her back when they knew the truth?_

 _Dropping to her knees she didn't notice the red staining her white pants. The stinging pain from hitting the floor didn't even register in her mind. She could still hear her sword clanging against the metal floor. Echoes of screams reached her ears. Shouldn't it be over by now? Soulless eyes stared up at her and she couldn't even tell what color they used to be. She wanted to reach up and cover her ears. To close her eyes and scream._

 _Unable to look away her golden eyes stared into his. This wasn't what she wanted. All of this was wrong. They were wrong. How was murder supposed to save their people? Feeling nails digging into her thighs it took her a moment to realize they were hers. Shaking she didn't notice the blade coming for her back._

 _Hearing someone scream her name, she turned her clouded mind unable to recognize the threat for what it was. Red blocked white and she tumbled backward tripping over the body behind her. Within second blood had splattered over her face staining her skin crimson. Rough hands tugged her up forcing her to stand. He was shaking her his lips moving but she couldn't hear him. There was nothing else she saw but the blood all over him._

 _She crumbled as he let her go the ground swallowing her whole. She couldn't breathe, sinking into a river of blood she'd created. Raising her hand, she stared at the sword she was holding. Feeling the weight of her mask pressing down on her face. Screaming she tried to toss the blade away, but it was stuck to her hand, the ribbon tied to it knotted around her hand. Pulling at the mask on her face she thrashed. It wouldn't come off. She'd become a monster. Eyes open wide she froze. A monster, just like the ones she'd wanted to fight. Sinking farther down it felt like there were chains wrapped around her body. Closing her eyes, she felt her back hit the bottom. Shivering she unwrapped her fingers from the hilt of her sword. A light hit her eyelids. Eyes fluttering open she stared at the light shining through the red around her. It burned._

Whimpering Blake buried her face in the pillows of her bed. Curling in on herself she shivered sweat misting her forehead. Opening her eyes slowly she dug her nails into the sheets. Light from the bathroom stung her eyes and she could just make out Ruby's form as the girl slipped out. Blinking she pushed herself up slowly while her leader wrapped her cloak around her neck like a scarf. What was she doing up so early?

Sliding out of bed she nodded when Ruby pressed a finger to her lips pointing at the other two. Silently asking for five minutes she stalked into the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror she touched her cheeks. She could still see herself drenched in blood. Still smell the scent of copper as she broke into pieces. Dead golden eyes stared back at her. Turning on the hot water she glanced down momentarily seeing blood flowing across the porcelain sink. Blinking she sighed when the water returned to normal. It wasn't anything new. Letting the water flow over her fingers her ears went back as it turned burning. Splashing her face, she turned off the water.

Seeing him again hadn't helped her nightmares. Opening her eyes, she glared at her reflection. She was Blake Belladonna not some child stricken by regret. There was no way to change what she'd done so she would live with it until she died. Even if her sins painted her soul black, she wouldn't give into the dark as he did. Never again. She wouldn't become a monster.

Ruby glanced up when the older girl walked from the bathroom. Her training bag was tossed over her shoulder as she sat on her bed. The scroll in her hand glowed in the dark room as she sent a message to her father. The information on her teammates had come in last night. Now it sat in an unopened file hidden behind a wall of encryption courtesy of her aunt. With one touch she could know everything about them. All their secrets.

Feeling her scroll buzz she smiled at her father's message, asking about Beacon and her team. She replied as Blake slipped back into the bathroom to change. When it buzzed again, she knew it was her dad replying because of the number of smiley faces he sent. Rolling her eyes, she asked about their mission. It didn't take her long to distinguish between the two men's different text styles. Smiling she almost missed Blake exiting the bathroom. Closing her scroll she stood. Blake nodded picking up her weapon as the two left the room.

"Now that we're not in danger of waking the others will you tell me where we're going," she asked. Ruby glanced over at her, the grip on her bag tightening for a second.

"I have training," she explained, Blake nodded accepting the explanation. Ruby frowned saying, "you don't have to come with me. I know most don't wake up this early."

Blake almost shuddered at the thought of trying to go back to sleep. Memories, nightmares, always left her shaken. Adam used to help with them but here she was alone with her demons. No, going back to sleep wasn't an option.

"I'll be fine," she said hiding her discomfort. Ruby tilted her head and started walking. Seconds later she could hear the other girl fall into step behind her. She thought it was strange that Blake wouldn't walk beside her but didn't ask. It was going to be strange enough when Ozpin learned she brought Blake to their sessions.

Entering the training room, she reacted on instinct stepping back but she didn't have to move as a black blur darted in front of her. The cane clanging against Blake's sword as the girl blocked it. Narrowing her golden eyes, the girl pressed back against the headmaster. Distrust flowing through her eyes, as she stood in front of her leader. Bristling she almost growled. Her bow doing nothing to disguise the flattening of her ears.

"Nice reaction," he complimented. Stepping back, he lowered his cane. He pretended not to notice the clearly disguised faunus ears. Ruby blinked eyes shifting between the two. Slowly Blake relaxed, her muscles uncoiling as she sheathed her blade.

"Wow," Jaune whispered staring at the girl who'd moved at a speed he couldn't even hope of reaching. His distraction costed him when Pyrrha's blade impacted his arm. Yelping he dropped his sword. The clang attracted everyone's attention. Sighing Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"As you can see, Mr. Arc and his team will be joining us, even though I only asked him to attend," he said the amusement clear in his voice. He'd almost laughed when Pyrrha had followed Jaune into the training room dragging her teammates by their collars. Ruby nodded accepting the change with far more grace than most people would have. Lips twitching into a smile he said, "I want you to start by sparing with me without Crescent Rose or your Semblance."

Ruby pouted but nodded anyway. Dropping her bag by the door she sent Blake a reassuring look before stepping opposite of their headmaster. She was nervous. Usually, she fought with her speed despite how much of a crutch it was. Without her semblance, she didn't know how good she'd be in a fight. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. Relaxing she moved.

Dodging the palm aimed at his stomach the man stepped to the side sending a punch at her shoulder. Twisting out of reach she winced as he grazed her. Grabbing his wrist, she lashed out her elbow aiming for his nose. Tilting his head he avoided the blow before reversing the hold she had on his arm. Tossing the girl away he was reminded of Raven when she twisted, spinning in midair to land on her feet, yet he rushed forward before she could.

Glancing up she barely knocked away the punch coming at her face. Her palm stung from the force of it. Dancing away from him she winced when one of his kicks landed. Falling back, she dropped into a roll to put distance between them. Kneeling she watched him warily her hand brushing against the dagger hidden in her boot. She'd forgotten it was there, thinking back on what he said she narrowed her eyes. If she pulled it now, then he would see it. She needed a distraction.

Touching her cloak for a second, she moved. Spinning around his kick she unclipped the fabric. Ducking under his punch she tossed the cloak at his face. Surprise filtered through his eyes. Kicking off the ground she twisted her boot impacting his chest as she used the movement to pull out her dagger. Tugging the fabric from his face he pulled it taunt wrapping it around her hand to stop the thrust from reaching his neck.

Wincing Ruby dropped the weapon. Following the decent, with his eyes, he smirked when she caught it with her other hand. Holding the blade in a reverse grip she slashed at his chest. Tugging on the cloak in his hand he pulled her to the side. Yelping she lost her balance. Releasing his grip on her cloak he snatched the weapon from her hand. Feeling her world spin she winced as her hand was twisted behind her back. Cold metal touched her neck. Heart pounding, she panted as he pressed the blade against her throat.

"Good thinking, bad execution," he told her. Ruby immediately put distance between them when he let her go. Touching her neck, she winced. If it had been a real fight, she'd be dead. Bleeding out on the ground before she could even move.

"I lost," she said frowning. Chuckling he passed her the dagger. Slipping it back into her boot, she could feel Blake's eyes on her back.

"You're a hundred years too early to beat me," he said. He'd give it a decade before counting her as a threat. Ruby pouted but knew it was true. While she was panting, he hadn't even broken a sweat. It wasn't fair. Blake leaned against the wall watching her leader closely, she'd been surprised when Ruby tossed away her cloak, split-second thinking like that was a blessing on the battlefield. It reminded her of Adam. He'd always been able to outthink their opponents. Hands twitching, she never took her eyes from Ruby until the girl glanced over at her. Ruby wasn't Adam. The girl might have some similarities, but she doubted she could hold a vendetta the way he could. Pushing her worries away she smiled at the girl. After returning the smile, Ruby turned her attention back to Ozpin. If the man noticed the exchange, he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply said, "your style is very offense oriented. So, we'll work on your defense. Using your semblance, I want you to try blocking or redirecting at the last second. Spar with your teammate for a while, I'll keep an eye on you two."

Ruby nodded looking over at Blake. The faunus raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. Ozpin turned his attention to Jaune as the two girls clashed. The boy was barely blocking Pyrrha's attacks as she worked him into the ground. Ren was sitting in the corner watching as Nora slept with her head in his lap.

"Mr. Arc, you should hold your sword tighter," Ozpin advised. The blonde did so his arms jarring from the impact of Pyrrha's attack. Pushing the girl back he cheered. Smirking the redhead ducked down sweeping his feet out from under him. Yelping he fumbled in the air before landing on his back. Shaking his head Ozpin said, "I'll take over now."

Pyrrha froze. She was having fun. Nodding slowly, she sheathed her blade and stepped back. She didn't pout or frown, but she had a feeling he knew she wanted to. Walking over to Ren she sat down on his other side. The quiet boy was running his hand through Nora's hair. Jaune winced as the headmaster stood beside him. Watching the man warily he held his sword loosely.

"Are those truly the weapons you want to use," Ozpin asked. He watched closely as the boy looked down at the blade in his hand. It was his family's weapon, holding the honor of generations. Yet it came with a burden to be better than those before him. It was a weight that could not be taken lightly.

Jaune faltered. These were the weapons used by his family, the only connection he had to them. He didn't craft his weapon, it wasn't made for him. Somehow it felt heavy. Like he was carrying the sins of his family on his shoulders. It was enough to make his hands shake, but at the same time, it was like his family was watching over him.

"I'll think about it," he said softly. Ozpin nodded. It was a big decision and the boy had plenty of time. Tapping the boy on the shoulder he waited until he had his attention before fixing the errors in his stance.

Although he preferred his cane, swords were part of his history just as much. Wearing a crown and going to war to unite the world. Fighting a shadow war against Salem that would never go anywhere. He wasn't a fool, he knew neither of them could kill each other. Sooner or later one of them would have to give up this useless fight, yet right now he couldn't. Not when the world was so close to becoming peaceful. Still was it selfish to wish he could save her too? That they could go back to the way they used to be. People looked at him like he was some sort of savior. As if he'd done anything to earn their faith. He was human. Flesh and blood human. He made mistakes. Sometimes those mistakes got the people close to him killed. Worse they betrayed him once they learned the truth. No, he wasn't a god. In the beginning, he'd tried to be, so he could lead the people in a better direction. He'd failed. And unlike normal people, his mistakes killed those he cared for. Glancing over at Ruby he sighed.

"So, like this then," Jaune asked gaining his attention. Watching the boy run through the motions again Ozpin nodded. This time he wouldn't allow his students to die. Tapping the boy's shoulders with his cane he forced him to straighten. These were his students if Salem thought she could send her pawn after the relic, then he'd send them back to her in a box. Glancing back over at Ruby again he noticed that both girls seemed to have given up on the assignment and chosen to play.

Across the room, Ruby ducked under Blake's leg before dropping to her knees. Sweeping her leg out she tried to catch the other girl by surprise. For a moment it felt like the blow connected before her teammate seemed to fade from existence. Stiffening Ruby froze for a second only her instincts saved her. Time slowing around her she moved to grab Blake's ankle and using the girl's momentum to throw her away.

The wild smirk that crossed Ruby's face as she seemed to burst into petals was the only thing Blake notice. It was so out of character for her leader. She'd never seen an expression like that on her face before. Heart pounding, she tensed her eyes dilating as her ears twitched. In a move that almost matched her leader's speed, she spun unsheathing her sword as she did. Ruby seemed to hover in midair her dagger clashing against Blake's sword. There was a small smirk on the black-haired girls face. Pushing her leader back, Blake followed slashing out at the girl's chest.

Landing on her toes, Ruby spun knocking the blade aside with the edge of her dagger. Catching a flash of grey on the edge of her vision she ducked the other half of Blake's weapon just barely missing her head. Bursting into petals she vanished putting distance between them.

Blood rushing through her veins, Ruby almost couldn't breathe. Panting she stared at her teammate. She knew Blake was having just as much fun as she was. Chest rising and falling rapidly she tensed before launching herself forward. Her aura skyrocketed funneling into her dagger as she blurred. Blake bristled her body glowing as her aura flared into her weapon.

Both swords came down in an x at her leaders' chest. Blocking the attack Ruby didn't notice the cyclone of petals that spun around her dagger, Blake did. Golden eyes widening she felt her arms being forced upward. Stumbling back, she felt Ruby's arm pin her to the ground as the girl's dagger landed behind them along with Gamble Shroud.

Panting both girls tried to catch their breath. Ruby felt only exhilaration her battle high still running through her veins. She hadn't held back. The thought surprised her since holding back was in her nature. Even against Roman and the headmaster, she'd held back. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but this fight was fun. Blake felt her fingers twitch. The arm across her chest holding her down to the ground would be easy to break out of. Yet there was a smile on her leader's face that she'd only seen yesterday. Still, she didn't want to lose. Ears flattening, she smirked. Ruby noticed the action her mind working to figure out what the girl was planning.

Realizing the flaw in their position she paled. Reaching up Blake grabbed the girl's upper arms before flipping them over. Back hitting the ground Ruby winced feeling her hands being pinned to the floor. Eyes open wide she stared up at the playfully smirking faunus sitting on her stomach. Both were panting, the long strands of Blake's hair brushing against Ruby's neck. Slowly a grin stretched across the younger girls' lips.

Without hesitation, Jaune pressed the button on his scroll to take a picture. Both girls jolted at the flash. Blinking both looked over at him. Scratching the back of his head he took a wary step back apologizing and hoping they would accept it. Eyes meeting the two came to a silent agreement. Smiling Ozpin stepped out of the way as Blake lunged for the Scroll in his hand. Yelping the boy stumbled back.

"Pyrrha, help," he shouted trying to stay on his feet. The girl rolled her eyes but dove into the fray to help her leader. Spinning she grabbed Ruby's wrist before the girl could capture the boys scroll. Nora opened her eyes slowly.

"Done pretending," Ren asked his hand stilling. Sitting up slowly she nodded but still leaned against him to watch the show. Lazily she yawned. It should be a crime to make people wake before nine. Pushing herself off the floor she stretched, while Ren joined her.

"They're like puppies," she said amused. Smirking he nodded. Nora laughed when Ruby managed to trip and send both her and Pyrrha sprawling across the floor. The yelp that left both their lips made them sound like puppies.

"Training time over," Ozpin announced as he smiled tapping his cane against the floor loudly. As one the playing children froze. Ruby slowly looked over at him as a pout appeared on her face. Removing her hand from Jaune's hair she pretended she wasn't about to pull it. Leaning back, she processed his words sending the blonde boy an apologetic smile. Feeling someone grab her hand she flushed as Blake pulled her off the ground. Standing slowly the four faced the headmaster waiting for whatever else the man had to say. Running his eyes over his students the man noticed the way Ruby leaned against her teammate. Deciding to say nothing he said, "most classes are canceled today for first years, so take your time changing and eating. Ruby stay behind."

If it was anyone else giving the order she would have frowned and glared, but it was Ozpin. Releasing her leaders' hand, Blake gathered her things before following the others out into the hall. It didn't take long for Nora to charge for the cafeteria shouting something about pancakes, with Ren trailing behind her.

"Tell Ruby we'll save a spot for you guys," Jaune said sending her a radiant smile before following his team. He didn't notice the way Pyrrha swayed her hips before following him. Threading her arm around her leaders the redhead dragged him along speaking in a low tone about something. Rolling her eyes Blake took out her scroll deciding to finally check the messages Adam sent her.

She might not have expected to run into him, but it did allow him to meet Ruby. It was still surprising how quickly he accepted the girl. He'd never been against most humans unless they wore the Schnee symbol. Then he seemed to throw mercy to the side. Sighing she leaned against the wall, she missed him. The man who held her after a nightmare and cleaned the blood from under her nails. He'd changed though becoming more aggressive until she no longer could stay beside him. Glancing down at her scroll she wasn't surprised to see him asking to meet.

Ruby watched her friends leave before turning to stare down the headmaster. Her silver eyes narrowed in on him.

"Your team training room has been moved to this one, Glynda commandeered the other room for herself," he said amused. When the woman had ordered him to appear at the training room for a sparring match, he'd laughed. Sadly, the room she'd chosen had been team RWBY's, but at least he would get to have fun. Ruby raised an eyebrow but nodded obviously not believed that this was the only thing he wanted to tell her. Tapping his cane against the ground he said, "also I believe you should look into getting a new combat outfit. While the cloak is a staple of your mother, it can also be a weakness."

"I'll think about it," Ruby said clearly unhappy with his suggestion. She pouted as he waved his hand in dismissal. Stalking from the room she reached up touching her cloak. It was the only thing she had of her mother. Maybe she could turn it into something else. The fabric was soft under her fingers. Catching Blake's eyes, she smiled dropping her hand.

Quirking an eyebrow Blake waited for her leader to tell her what the man wanted. Complying the girl repeated what the man said to her. Blake frowned looking at the red draped across her leader's shoulders. She liked it. The contrast between Ruby's pale skin and the cloak was eye-catching. Still, she could see where the man was coming from, even if she didn't agree. Instead of focusing on Ruby's cloak she said, "Want to go shower and wake our teammates?"

"Do we actually have a choice," Ruby asked sarcastically. Seeing Blake's ears twitch and the smirk that crossed her lips Ruby knew they didn't. Following the cat back to the dorm she silently walked over to her partner.

Weiss groaned feeling someone shaking her shoulder. Swatting at the offender she buried her face under the blankets. Ruby blinked stepping out of range. Seeing the girl scrunch her nose like a gerbil, she covered her mouth to hide her giggles. She might not like Weiss when she was awake, but sleeping Weiss was nice. Especially because of the cute facial expressions the girl made when waking up. Whispering her partner's name she skipped out of range as the girl shot up.

Rubbing her eyes Weiss tried to chase away the sleep. Before the girl could notice her, Ruby vanished into the bathroom. It was cowardly to run away, but she didn't want to get yelled for waking the girl. It took less than ten minutes for Weiss to start banging on the door. Taking one last glance in the mirror Ruby exited ignoring the annoyed look the girl sent her.

Blake blinked when her leader fell onto her bed with a groan. Closing her book, she sat up slowly. Poking Ruby's shoulder she smirked when the girl moved her head slightly. Glancing up at the golden-eyed girl Ruby pouted.

"Tired," Blake asked. The groan that left Ruby's lips was answer enough. Shifting Blake moved so that she could pat the girl on the head. Closing her eyes Ruby decided to take a nap. She had at least an hour before the other two got ready for the day. Shrugging Blake returned to her book making sure to keep an eye on Yang as she did. She noticed the cross looks the blonde sent to her sister. Yang hated the thought that Ruby was taking her partner. Glaring the blonde picked up her clothes before rushing from the room. Most likely she would use the locker room showers, in fact, the girl snapped something about it as she closed the door.

Hearing Ruby's breathing even out Blake set down her book slowly taking the time to glance at the bathroom door. Pulling out her scroll she sent a message asking Adam why he wanted to see her. In the four months since she'd left him, he'd never came after her. Not once did she hear a rumor of him even thinking about it. Sure she'd kept a close eye on him and the White Fang. Honestly, it had been more about being ready if than actually thinking he would come after her.

Feeling her scroll buzz she glanced down, _I'm in danger._ One simple phrase and her eyes widened. If he was admitting to this than he needed her. Hearing the bathroom door open she slid her scroll closed and slipped it into her pocket. Weiss walked out wearing her combat outfit, that Blake personally thought had way too much white, and drying her hair.

Weiss twisted her hair into a half bun half ponytail ignoring the still wet strands that touched her neck. Looking over at her partner she took a second to study her. Her partner was young, the same age as Whitley, could she really destroy someone her brother's age? Knowing what would happen if she failed, she could. But maybe it was time to look into another option. Winter had gotten her freedom by joining the military, Whitley would never do the same. He wasn't cut out for battle. But he did know how to keep secrets.

Blinking she decided to think it over while testing her leader. If she changed her goals from destroying to challenging then perhaps she could push her partner into showing just who she was. Getting Ruby to prove who she was would allow her to make her choice. If the girl proved weak then she would take her place as leader. Yet if the opposite happened then Weiss might have a way out. Or at the very least she might become strong enough to make her own way out.

Test one, annoy Ruby until she snapped. She'd seen her leader snap once. The result had scared her half to death. Now though she wanted to know how far the girl would act in her anger. It might scare her but she had to know. Winter was going to kill her when she figured out what she was planning. Or maybe everything would work out and Ruby would forgive her for being a horrid person. The chances of that were not very high.

She ignored Blake's glare as she kicked the younger girls leg. Ruby groaned opening her eyes slowly. Pushing herself up she tilted her head looking between Blake's enraged glare and Weiss' cold stare. Why did she feel like she'd been put in the middle of a fight she hadn't known about?

"Ready to eat," she asked trying to get rid of some tension. For a moment she thought the two were going to ignore her and start fighting. Instead, Blake nodded. Smiling softly Ruby stood stretching slightly. Weiss scoffed stepping back out of the way as her leader walked from the room. She startled when the golden-eyed girl brushed against her shoulder.

Breakfast didn't take long, it was mainly listening to Jaune's horror stories about his family. After of course the boy got over them taking so long to get there. All it took was Pyrrha sending him a look between bites of banana.

"So any plans for team training," Ruby asked tilting her head. Jaune blushed taking a glance at his team before smiling sheepishly.

"Actually we were planning on going to Vale," he said nervously.

"So team bonding instead of training," she asked. He nodded brightening slightly. Pyrrha smiled pushing her hair behind her ear. It'd been her idea for them to go to Vale. She didn't want him to overexert himself when he'd never trained for long amounts of time before. As his Second she would have to watch out for any bad habits he had. Although she had a feeling watching out for him would come second to watching Nora. Glancing over at the ginger she wasn't surprised to see the girl now cuddling against Ruby. It was almost as if she saw the girl as a pet. Shaking away the thought Pyrrha sent Ren a look that told him to control his partner. The unimpressed sigh he gave before simply tapping Nora on the head was enough to convey his thoughts on the matter.

Ruby felt relief once Nora let go of her, or at least she thought she did. Nora was strangely affectionate and Ruby had never been used to getting attention from those her own age. Yang hadn't wasted any time driving away those that could have become her friends, and those that stayed were more socially awkward than her. As in a handshake would send them running under the bed for an hour before they figured out their hand wasn't going to corrode and fall off.

She'd spent most of her time in the library learning about other cultures or hiding in the training room. When she didn't have friends it was best to learn how to fight. So the affection Nora showed her wasn't something she was used too. It confused her while at the same time she was beginning to yearn for it.

"So what are your plans," Jaune asked leaning forward slightly. The eagerness in his voice was clearly heard. Shaking away her confusion she thought about it.

"Well, once we get done here, the headmaster told me that our morning training room is the one my teams been assigned, so I'll probably spend the day getting my team in fighting shape," she said noticing the slightly disappointed look that crossed his face before he could hide it. When the look turned into a pout, she glanced at Pyrrha for an explanation.

"He was wondering if he could steal you away from your team for the day," said the redhead. Sipping on her juice the girl watched Ruby closely. As such, she didn't see the slightly annoyed glow in Weiss eyes or the irritated look sent at the boy by Blake.

"Oh, would it help if I said I could come with you guys next weekend," Ruby asked not used to seeing the boy pout. Grinning brightly in a turn of emotion that left her stunned he said it would. For a moment she wondered if he'd manipulated her. It wouldn't be surprising.

Weiss watched her leader carefully as the girl led them to the training room. Yang had rejoined them just before they'd left the cafeteria and now the girl was casually walking down the hall without a care in the world. The golden gauntlets on her wrists were shinning in the light. Weiss did wonder how their team would work together.

Yang was a brawler, Blake seemed to be stealth based, Weiss herself was a speed fighter, and Ruby was speed based. It was a strange combination. The animosity wouldn't help either. Was she feeling guilty about what she'd done in the last few days? No, not at all. She would never feel remorse for protecting her family. Of course, she'd heard the rumors about teams becoming family but right now they were only a mixed bag.

Ruby entered the training room absently noting the lack of damage on the floor from their spar that morning. She didn't know how to do this. Not in her wildest dreams did she ever think of becoming a leader. Now she had to become one. She had to put her team first and herself second.

"Okay so first let's tell each other our strengths and weaknesses," she said trying to sound like she wasn't thinking of hiding in her cloak. None of them made a move to even think about starting the conversation. Blake was throwing distrusting looks to the other two. Weiss had her arms crossed as she looked at her nails. Worse Yang was smirking smugly. First team training was officials off to a wonderful start. And now her inner thoughts were taking a sarcastic approach. Great. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'll go first then. My semblance is the ability to burst into petals and move fast. Crescent Rose is a sniper-scythe. My hand to hand needs work and I'm skilled at knife play and learning to use a sword."

Blake raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't count what she'd seen of her leader's semblance this morning as what she described but it was fine. It seemed Ruby didn't trust their teammates either. Amused she said, "I use Gambol Shroud. It's a twin blade, pistol, and Kusarigama. I leave behind shadow copies."

Ruby had never wanted to hug someone as much as she did Blake. For once the girl had actually volunteered information about herself. And second, a kusarigama was a type of chain scythe. Her mind was already working to think of team attacks using the girl's weapon.

"I use Myrtenaster a dust rapier, my semblance is glyphs," Weiss said sounding almost grumpy. She didn't mention her summoning. So far she'd been unable to accomplish it. To think that she was unable to do the one thing Schnee's were known for. It was embarrassing.

"What kinds of dust," Ruby asked curiosity in her voice. Weiss preened at the question. While the heiress launched into a lecture about dust, Ruby listened carefully. She could see that the girl really loved her family business. Or she just enjoyed lecturing people. Ruby hopped it was the former though. When Weiss was finished the only thing she could do was give a nod and hope the girl thought she'd remember all of it. Turning to Yang she waited. Her sister could never resist talking about herself.

"I use Ember Celica. Their shotgun gauntlets. I use damage to hit back," she said her voice almost smug. Ruby resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Yang was never one to stray from the spotlight for long.

"Okay first I think we should spar to learn each other's move set," Ruby suggested before getting an idea. Smiling she said, "pair spars. We'll go in partners first, then we'll switch."

Weiss huffed but unsheathed her rapier. Glancing down at her scroll to look at aura levels she was surprised to find both Blake's and Ruby's almost gone. Looking between the two she wondered what they'd been doing. Was it even safe for them to spar like this? Stuffing the little voice of concern into a box and hiding it deep inside her, she painted an apathetic look across her face.

The next two hours were filled with sparring and planning for team attacks. Ruby hated every second. Yang was constantly trying to undermine what little authority she had, while Weiss was making snide comments. Ruby wanted to bang her head against the wall. Blake was steadily getting worse the longer she was in the room with the heiress. In fact, the girl was currently fingering the hilt of her sword. Ruby knew that if she didn't do something quick then Weiss might not survive.

"Time to leave," Ruby announced. Clapping her hands she meets Blake's eyes. From the amusement she saw, it seemed the girl had figured out what she was doing. Tilting her head she gave a tiny nod. Escaping the room, Ruby vanished.

Blake didn't know what to make of her leader. This morning the girl showed that she knew how to fight, yet during their training, she refused to cut loose and hurt either Weiss or Yang. Despite all they did against her she still held back. Giving one last glare to the two she followed after Ruby. The hallway was empty. Frowning she scented the air looking for her leader's scent.

Ruby was easy to pick out the smell of chocolate and strawberries distinguishing her from everyone else. Tracking her leader she didn't give much thought to what the other two were going to do. Exiting the main building she saw Ruby under one of the trees. The girl had pulled out her sketchbook and curled up. Walking over Blake sat down near her. She didn't sit too close or to far away. But just close enough to talk to her if they needed to.

Hearing her sit down Ruby glanced up before returning to her sketchbook. It was helping to calm her down. Pencil flying across the page she used all her pent up emotions to bring a picture to life. She didn't pay attention to what she was drawing. In fact, she didn't really care. Was Blake the only one of her teammates that actually gave a damn? Frowning she stilled. If so then why did she care at all? Looking up at the girl Ruby couldn't help but doubt that she actually did care. Yang pretended to care, she wasn't stupid, she knew her sister wanted to control her. She just couldn't bring herself to hate her own sister.

"Why are you here," Ruby asked her silver eyes narrowed in frustration. Seeing the other girl tilt her head in confusion, Ruby said, "the other two don't care, so why should you?"

 _You can't honestly care about me Blake,_ the words flashed back to the front of her mind and Blake winced. Adam had felt the same way when people tried to approach him. Ears flattening she wanted to tear out the eyes of whoever made her feel this way.

"You're my leader," she said simply. For her, it was enough of a reason to look out for the younger girl.

"Right," Ruby said not able to keep the disappointment from her voice. Blake was her shadow because of duty, she didn't actually care. No one on their team did. Blake frowned, did she say something wrong.

"During initiation, I chose you as my teammate," she said trying to explain. When Ruby looked at her with confusion she continued, "I picked you because you approached me remember."

Ruby did. The first time they'd met she'd been attracted by the scent of Blake's candle. But she didn't see what that meeting had to do with this. Blake didn't know how to explain. With the White Fang, she'd been accepted and everyone wanted to be her partner. All except Adam. He'd stayed away and that drew her to him. She hadn't wanted a partner who followed her every order she'd wanted an equal. He'd been her partner, her mentor, and her brother. She'd chosen him the same way she'd chosen Ruby. She just didn't know how to explain it.

"I wanted you on my team, Ruby," she said surprised when the girl's eyes filled with disbelief.

"Why," she asked the pencil in her hand dropping onto the grass.

"You're strong, kind, and patient enough to deal with our mess of a team," she explained before reaching up to touch her hidden ears saying, "and you accepted me before you knew I was a faunus. You even managed to get on Adam's good side. Your special and I wanted you on my team."

Ruby waited for the moment when she would say she was joking. None of those things described her. If she was strong Weiss and Yang wouldn't be able to push her around. Kindness was a weakness to most people and sadly being patient was almost the same as being a pushover. She wasn't skilled or powerful. Seeing the doubt on the girls face Blake almost hissed.

"This morning, when we were fighting you didn't hold back," she said scooting closer to Ruby. Why didn't the girl understand?

"No," she said confused.

"You beat me," Blake said firmly. Seeing the girl's eyes light up with an emotion she couldn't read Blake waited. Ruby winced. She'd won this morning. She hadn't been thinking about winning or losing. The fight had made her happy, yet when she fought against Yang she had to lose. The blonde hated it when Ruby won.

"Sorry," she said looking down. It was an old fear that drove her fingers to start drumming against her book. The expectation of being shouted at for winning slowly overcoming the peace she'd felt around the other girl. Blake felt her ears flatten against her head. Frowning she reached out catching her leaders hand. Ruby jolted almost tipping over.

"Why are you apologizing," she asked trying to keep the despair from her voice. Adam was better at this than she was. Her mind froze at the thought, would Adam even help if she called him? He wanted to meet. Could she talk him into helping with Ruby too?

"Yang hates it when I win," Ruby said not noticing the internal dilemma of her teammate. Staring at her she waited for the girl to push her away or agree with her sister.

"I don't," Blake said simply. Ruby tilted her head, resisting the urge to flee when Blake's other hand reached out. Feeling the other girls hand land on her head she blinked. Smiling Blake said, "if you can beat me, then I know your strong enough to have my back."

Ruby nodded slowly, as she decided to trust the other girl. At least, for now, she would. Trusting wasn't easy for her. The only people to have her complete trust were her parents and aunt. Yang had lost her trust the moment the girl had hit her for the first time. Weiss would never have her trust. But Blake was earning it slowly.

"Ruby," Jaune shouted almost falling over his feet. Both girls looked up quickly with Ruby drawing away. Releasing her leader Blake leaned back turning her attention to the boy. Ignoring whatever moment he'd just interrupted he pushed his hands together almost begging as he asked, "Ruby do you know how to bake?"

She blinked the weird question catching her off guard. Nodding she barely had time to process what was happening before he pulled her up off the ground. Yelping she just managed to catch her sketchbook and pencil before they fell. Tossing her over his shoulder Jaune rushed back into the building. Blake stood wondering just what happened before rushing after them.

The cafeteria kitchen was a warzone. Flour coated the walls and floor. There were raw eggs in the sink. Ren stood in the center steaming with rage while Nora sheepishly stood on the other side of the counter trying not to earn his ire. Jaune gave Pyrrha an apologetic look as he entered.

"Did you kidnap Ruby," she asked watching him lower the girl to the ground. Once on her feet, Ruby took a step back right into Nora's arms. Wrapping her arms around the girl Nora quickly turned to put Ruby between Ren and her. The boy narrowed his eyes spots of flour clearly seen on his outfit and hair. Staring at him Ruby wanted to laugh but she didn't know if it would be rude or not. Sketchbook held tightly in her hand she wondered just what happened.

"I hate all of you," Ren hissed. Crossing his arms he glared at his team before turning to Ruby asking, "Will you help me? Nora wants cake."

Ruby nodded slipping out of Nora's arms to lay her sketchbook on the counter. Curling her hair into a bun she slid her pencil through to keep it in place before unclipping her cloak and folding it. Laying it on top of her sketchbook she glanced around once again at the destruction. She'd never seen a kitchen that looked this bad before. Her dad always kept the kitchen clean even when her father tried to cook. Long story short he really couldn't cook.

"What do you need me to do," she asked stepping around a spot of flour. The relieved look he sent her was enough to make her smile.

Blake watched her leader for a second as she leaned against the doorway. Thinking back on their conversation she frowned. Yang didn't like it when her sister won. What did that mean? She'd spent years fighting against oppressive, abusive, humans. Was her very partner one of those humans? If so she couldn't really do anything but stand beside her leader. The rules Ozpin put in place wouldn't allow her to do anything else. Feeling her scroll buzz she glanced down. Adam was calling her. Slipping from the room she accepted the call.

"Hello Adam," she said keeping her tone even. The bitter laugh that she got in response worried her.

"Blake, how's Beacon," he asked.

"You said you're in danger," she said cutting right to the point. Small talk wasn't something either of them was very good at.

"I can't tell you like this," he said. She frowned but knew he must be thinking of secrecy for a reason. Looking back into the kitchen she watched Ruby help Ren gather ingredients. She couldn't leave her leader. Not when this might be a trap. She needed someone to watch her back. Unfortunately, her partner was out of the question. Taking her silence for doubt he sighed saying, "Please little sister, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need your help."

"I have combat class tomorrow," she said not knowing how to respond to him calling her sister for the first time. She knew he might be manipulating her but she couldn't turn him away. Not when he called her that. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Can we meet this weekend, and can I bring someone?"

"Involving Ruby is dangerous," he said seeing right though he attempts to be vague.

"Are you planning on hurting us," she asked barely above a whisper. Her eyes never looking away from Ruby as the girl slid the cake into the oven.

"I'm not a liar," he snapped almost offended. For a moment she thought he would snap at her. Taking a deep breath he said, "I gave you my word I wouldn't hurt the kid. Because that's what she is a kid. Damn it, Blake, what's a kid doing at Beacon?"

Taking her eyes off Ruby she smiled at the irritation in his voice. She could imagine him running his hand over his face as he tried to puzzle out just how Ruby got into the school early. He'd always been protective of children.

"She's not a kid," Blake argued beginning to pace in the hallway.

"This weekend is fine, we can meet at the café again," he said choosing not to argue with her. When he spoke again she could hear the twinge of fear in his voice, "please sister, I need your help."

"Saturday at ten," she confirmed. She didn't acknowledge the fear she heard or the way he sighed in relief. Closing her eyes she said, "we'll be there big brother."

Adam laughed his voice breaking in a way that meant he must be cracking. Still, he hung up leaving her standing in the hall holding her scroll. Leaning against the wall she dropped her hand. What was she doing? One call and she comes running back to him. She felt foolish, but he needed her. Just once she wanted to be there for him.

"Want some cake," Ruby asked surprising her teammate. Blake jolted slightly staring at her leader who was standing just inside the doorway. Nodding she slid her scroll into her pocket.

"Ruby, I have something to tell you," she said before her leader could vanish back into the room. Turning to face her Ruby waited watching as she took a deep breath. Blake was thankful for the time to think. Finally, she said, "Adam wants to meet this weekend. I said I would but will you come with me?"

Ruby tilted her head. Adam was the man Blake was scared of. Part of her wondered why the girl would agree to meet him but what's done is done. Remembering what Blake told her earlier about being by her side, Ruby said, "of course. I can't have my Second go to unsupervised meetings."

Blinking in surprise at the joke, Blake smiled. Following the girl back into the room she took the plate Jaune offered her before sitting down. Taking a bite she was happy to taste chocolate. Glancing over at Ruby she made a mental note to have the girl cook more often.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own RWBY

Ozpin sipped his coffee amusement in his eyes as Glynda glared at him her gaze reminding him of an iceberg. Still, he felt no fear and it showed in the way he smirked at her. Simmering in her rage she felt the urge to strangle him. When they sparred, he promised he would hold back. The bruises on her body said he hadn't even tried to hold back. She knew he was stronger than her. It was something that no one had ever questioned. Ozpin was strong. Yet that strength came with the personality of a child.

"You were supposed to hold back," she said glumly. His smirk grew larger until she wanted to slap him in the face.

"I did," he said amused. The woman huffed feeling the urge to toss his coffee in his face. Tapping his cane on the ground he said, "without using over ten percent I beat you. You're out of practice Glynda."

The teasing tone did nothing to stop her anger. Scowling she narrowed his eyes her ridding crop impacting his shoulder causing him to almost spill his coffee. Slapping a hand over the top of his cup he made sure none of the liquid fell to the floor. Pouting he glared at her looking like a child who lost his favorite toy. His coffee addiction was also something that she hated yet knew how to use against him.

"Don't you have a class to teach," he said childishly. She rolled her eyes wondering which of them was a thousand years old. He didn't act like an all-powerful being, he acted like a child. It reminded her that he was human and basically a teen. At least when he wasn't fighting or training. There was always an intelligence behind his eyes that was earned with his sort of immortality. He was a master strategist and she'd hate to go against him in a real fight.

"Are you going to come to watch," she asked. He nodded. Watching his students fight would be more productive than doing his paperwork. He also wanted to see how Ruby would do and who would be chosen as Second on all the teams. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Class starts in five minutes. I expect you won't have any issues just being an observer."

"I would never dream of taking over your class," he said sounding almost insulted. The raised eyebrow she sent in his direction showed she didn't believe him at all. Tapping her ridding crop against her hand she narrowed her eyes. Pouting he said, "I'll stay in the upper levels well away from you."

"Good," she said a smirk appearing on her face. He waited until she turned to leave to roll his eyes. It was almost as if she'd forgotten the beating, he'd given her yesterday. Following her, he made sure to keep his cane from tapping on the floor. He was interested to see how his students would do today. Entering the arena, he moved over to team RWBY.

Ruby was suffering. The dark leggings Coco had forced her into this morning felt weird and she hated the way they clung to her thighs. She'd made a mental note to murder the girl who stole away her normal outfit. The look of pity Velvet gave her when handing over the dark red corset vest was the only thing that stopped her from murdering the older girl. Apparently, her usual combat outfit wasn't worthy of being a representative of team CFVY. When the four decided that she didn't know. She was just glad they allowed her to wear a black long sleeve shirt under the vest. On a different note, she'd never known Fox could make such a blazing glare. Pouting she tapped the toe of her boot against the floor.

Until Coco could take her shopping this weekend or as Velvet had put it, drag her to hell, this was her temporary outfit. She hated it. When the four had dragged her into their room she'd felt like a dress up doll. Blake's snickering hadn't helped either. Hiding in her cloak she ignored the apologetic glances the faunus sent her. Blake hadn't thought much of Coco changing her leaders' outfit, but now she wondered if the girl was truly uncomfortable or if she just hated change. It was hard to tell with Ruby. Watching the girl burrow into her cloak she sighed feeling slightly guilty. Ears twitching, she bristled catching the scent of caffeine from behind them. Glancing back, she paled at seeing the headmaster. Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder Ruby turned glancing behind her while catching Blake's hand at the same time.

Ozpin was sitting behind their team sipping his coffee with his cane propped up beside him. The amusement in his eyes at their stunned expressions was annoying. Narrowing her eyes Ruby wanted to ask what he was doing there but only winced when Weiss' elbow impacted her side. Rubbing her ribs, she glared at the girl before turning back around. Blake, however, kept her eyes on the man. There was distrust glowing in her eyes.

"Good morning students," Glynda called gaining everyone's attention. Fighting to keep the glare off her face she ignored Ozpin completely. When she'd told him to stay out of the way she meant to stand in a corner or something not show his blatant favoritism by sitting behind his prodigies' team. Smiling pleasantly, she said, "would all team leaders join me down here."

Sighing Ruby stood slowly already knowing that she was about to announce the Second of team RWBY. Seeing the small supportive smile Blake sent her she felt a little better. Walking down to the arena she ignored Weiss' glare on her back and Yang's disapproving look. They could be angry as much as they wanted, she was still the leader of this team not them. Jaune sent her a smile when she stood between him and Cardin. The other boy smirked down at her approving of the new outfit. Rolling her eyes at both she crossed her arms. Six leaders stood in a line in front of their teacher.

"Now at team announcements Ozpin gave you the task of choosing a Second for your teams," she said noting the surprise flash across some of their teammate's faces. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she ignored Ozpin pointed at Blake for some reason when the girl turned her attention this way. Sighing she said, "starting with Mr. Winchester please announce your Second."

"Russel," Cardin said without hesitation. He dutifully ignored the way Russel face palmed at his quick answer. The least his partner could do was make it look like a decision. Ruby giggled at the look on his face before gulping when she realized that meant she was next.

Digging her nails into her arm she glanced back at her team. Weiss looked emotionless but there was anger simmering in her eyes. The heiress was going to hate her. Meeting Ozpin's eyes she wanted to run away. Then she noticed what he was doing. Pointing at Blake he reminded her of her choice. Blake had been by her side all week. They'd agreed she would be the Second of this team. Nothing, not even the heiress would change her mind. Straightening her shoulders, she turned not seeing the pride that flashed though his eyes.

"Blake," Ruby announced feeling happy her voice didn't shake. Weiss held back a growl. The glare in her eyes darkening as she watched her leaders back. How dare the girl not make her the Second? Feeling heated eyes on her she followed the feeling. Looking to the side she paled at the narrowed golden eyes watching her. The black-haired girl daring her to say a word.

She was supposed to be the leader of this team, yet now she wasn't even the Second of it. She knew it was her own fault, but that didn't change the anger she felt. Her father would put more pressure on Whitley when he learned about her most recent failure. Deciding to accelerate her plans her narrowed blue eyes returned Blake's glare full force.

"Pyrrha," Jaune said sounding almost relived. He didn't notice the way Pyrrha's cheeks reddened at the announcement. Nora smirked poking the redheads face teasingly while Ren's lips twitched upward into a smile.

"I pick Eliza," Percy said cheerfully. The purple haired girl felt her reptilian eyes widen in shock. While Quin smirked.

"Have to have a woman to save you," she whispered just loud enough he could hear her. Winking at his best friend the faunus' tail brushed against her hand in agreement yet also as a promise to talk about it later. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Terra will be my Second."

Drowsy Grant blinked away his sleep as all attention turned to him. He'd almost been asleep leaning against the barrel of his rifle. Yawning he took a second to wake up before saying, "Roy's my Second. He already does most of the work."

"That's because you pass all your work to me," said boy shouted sounding annoyed with his leader. In response, Grant waved back at him in agreement not even bothering to deny the accusation. Ruby giggled. Glancing over at the girl he kept his smirk hidden behind his hair.

"Now what you leaders didn't know about was the ranking happening at the end of this semester," Glynda said her voice cutting away all mirth. Ruby blinked returning her attention to their teacher. The woman met each of their eyes before saying, "the winning team will be given special privileges over the others. The losing team, however, will take remedial classes."

Ruby tilted her head seeing the power lust flash though Cardin's eyes. It reminded her of her sister, yet there was no heat behind it. While he wanted power, he wouldn't sacrifice his teammates to do so. Meeting her eyes, he smirked slightly. It was a challenge. Indigo eyes widened slightly when she matched his smirk with her own. Well, this was going to be fun. Ignoring the bloodlust coming off her two students Glynda sighed.

"Now since this is a combat class, Cardin and Russel will be taking the first match," she announced shooing away her other students. Ruby walked up the stairs to her seat like she was walking to her death. Weiss hadn't stopped glaring at her since she'd announced Blake as Second. Shifting nervously, she felt gratitude when Blake scooted to the left allowing Ruby to sit on her other side.

Ruby didn't pay much attention to the fight but even she could tell Cardin was hesitant attacking his partner. Every blow with his mace was slow enough that Russel could move out of the way, and from the glancing slashes Russel didn't want to fight the other boy either. She thought it was strange but could tell there was something more going on than she could see.

Cardin stepped back holding his mace above him to block the downward strike of Russel's daggers. He didn't frown but his discomfort was clear to see. The green haired boy landed on his feet easily when his leader pushed him back. Chancing a glance up at the audience he saw the unimpressed looks on their faces. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to his leader. Neither of them wanted to fight and it showed. Lunging forward he slashed at his leaders' side. Cardin blocked easily.

"They think we're weak," Russel said just low enough he could hear. It was the only way for Cardin to fight him for real. The boy's pride was his weakest point. From the tensing of Cardin's face, he knew it as well. Smirking he said, "let's give them a show."

"You could get hurt," Cardin argued only to freeze at the insulted look on the other boy's face. Russel glared waiting for his leader to take it back. Realizing his mistake Cardin said, "Right, fighting for real now."

Smirking Russel kicked off the ground in a flip when his leaders mace glowed dark red. When the mace hit the floor, the blast ripped a hole in the arena. Landing Russel lunged knocking the mace to the side and kicking Cardin in the ribs. Stumbling back the mace wielder laughed. Twisting the hilt of his daggers Russel lunged frost clinging to the blades.

Ducking under the attack Cardin swung his mace up. Twisting Russel blocked with his daggers. Fire and ice colliding before sending them both flying. Before he landed the green haired boy tossed one of his daggers at his leader.

Ruby watched Cardin roll out of the way of the dagger her eyes flickering to their aura levels before going to the girl beside her. The battle would be over soon, and she didn't know who from her team she'd fight. If it was Blake then she'd be fine fighting against her, however, if it was Weiss or Yang. She might just allow them to win. Then their whining wouldn't be as effective.

Seeing her leader's expression, Blake narrowed her eyes. She could tell what the girl was thinking. Frowning slightly, she tapped her leaders hand getting her attention. Ruby flushed slightly at the look on the other girl's face. It was daring her to even think of backing down. When the buzzer rang to signal the end of the match, she barely even glanced down to see who won. Worry and fear flashed across Ruby's face faster than she could hide the emotions.

"Would Ruby and Weiss get their weapons and come down now," Glynda announced stopping Blake from reassuring her leader. Seeing the smug look that crossed the white-haired girls face, Blake almost hissed. Grabbing Ruby's hand, she stopped her leader from walking down to the arena.

Ruby looked horrified. Her silver eyes were wide with panic and the skin tone of her face could have matched Weiss' hair. Her hand was shaking even as it was gripped in Blakes. She didn't want to fight the heiress. Weiss wasn't Blake, she would have to hold back against the girl. If she didn't then Weiss would get hurt.

"I'll help you get your weapons," Blake announced knowing that they couldn't have this conversation in view of everyone. Weiss had already rushed to the locker room eager to prove herself. Pulling Ruby along she ignored the concerned glances sent in their direction by the other students. Still, nothing could change the fact that Ruby was terrified.

Her hands fumbled when she pulled Crescent Rose out of her locker. She was shaking. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against her weapon trying to calm herself down. All she had to do was hold back and allow Weiss to win so that the girl would back off. It shouldn't be that hard. So why did she feel sick?

"Don't hold back," Blake said her voice barely above a whisper. She saw Ruby's shoulders tense and knew the girl wanted to argue. Across the room, she could hear Weiss' locker open. Ignoring it she faced her leader saying, "losing here won't make her stop being a brat."

"She could get hurt," Ruby argued back. Across the room, Weiss bristled her eyes narrowing at the words. Tightening her grip on her rapier she stalked from the locker room her blue eyes narrowed. Blake scoffed.

"If she does then she didn't deserve to be here in the first place," she said unable to keep the malicious tone from her voice.

"I'll try," Ruby said not wanting to get into an argument. Blake sighed knowing what she was doing.

Ruby slipped Crescent Rose into the holster on her back, while trying not to allow her panic to show. She wasn't going to allow herself to pass out before her first fight of the school year. Since initiation didn't count. Ozpin had way too much mischief in his eyes for it to count for anything other than his personal entertainment. She didn't realize she was staring at the floor until Blake grabbed her shoulders. Meeting the girl's eyes she noticed the flecks of amber throughout them.

"Don't hold back," Blake repeated. This time it wasn't a request. The order hung between them like a dark cloud. Grip turning gentle Blake said, "don't back down. This is your moment to prove to everyone out there that you deserve to be here. Weiss doesn't think you belong so prover her wrong. Knock her down from the ivory tower she'd built for herself until she's on the same level as all of us. You are stronger than she is because you're stronger than me. Go out there and prove it."

Releasing her leader, the cat faunus stepped back waiting. She'd issued the challenge and now it was up to the other girl to fulfill it. Ruby closed her eyes. Her aunt wouldn't hesitate to put the heiress in her place and her father would laugh as he did. Her dad would put up with the girl. But she wasn't them. Blake said she was strong, but every moment she was alone with her sister she was afraid. Every second Weiss was around she felt worthless. Her heart longed to cling to Blakes words like a life line because they were all she had left. Just this once she'd try to be strong.

"Alright," Ruby said her eyes opening. There was still doubt but now Blake could see the strength in her eyes. Smirking the other girl nodded. Spinning on her heel before she could lose her confidence, Ruby walked from the room.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as Blake resumed her place in front of him. Taking a moment to study the most reclusive member of team RWBY he smirked. He could see the worry thinly concealed in her tense shoulders, yet the was a malicious aura around her that wanted blood. He had a feeling this battle would decide the relationship between Ruby and Weiss. And that Blake already had a clear victor in mind. The outcome of this match would depend entirely on Ruby's resolve and he couldn't wait to see if he'd been right about her.

Weiss had already unsheathed her rapier and taken a stance that reminded Ruby of a dancer. Laying her hand on Crescent Rose Ruby waited for Glynda to sound the match. Her aura sprung to life the moment the woman said to begin. Flipping back, she avoided the lances of ice sent in her direction. Petals drifted to the ground as her mind began to work faster. Landing the jagged shards of ice seemed to move in slow motion. Ducking she burst into petals rushing toward the other girl.

Holding up her sword Weiss blocked the scythe blade. Her arms shaking from the effort of holding the blade away from her even as it tried to curl around her body. Taking two fingers off the hilt of her weapon she used a glyph to push the girl away from her. Ruby barely allowed her foot to touch the ground before she launched herself forward.

Stabbing her rapier into the floor Weiss smirked as a circle of flame burst out around her. Kicking off the ground before the flames could touch her, Ruby shot into the air. Twisting she shifted her grip on her scythe as her boots hit the ceiling. Time slowing down she channeled her aura into her scythe. Rose petals swirled around the blade as she bounced off the ceiling. Weiss felt her eyes widen a glyph appearing behind her and pulling her away. When the blade of Ruby's scythe hit the floor, the impact caused the blade to sink in as the petals spiraled away creating a spider web of cracks.

Feet touching the ground Ruby touched her head the acceleration leaving her dizzy. Pulling her scythe from the floor she met Weiss' eyes. Shock colored the girl's eyes that soon turned to rage. Bristling she stomped her food against the ground her blue eyes reflecting an icy storm.

"Is that all you can do," she hissed causing Ruby to flinch back. Stepping toward her partner she held up her sword the tip touching Ruby's chest. The sneer never faded as she said, "fighting with flower petals how disappointing. Ozpin made a mistake taking you in!"

Ruby froze. It wasn't the whispering students who she could barely hear that fueled her anger. Nor was it the sharp point resting against her heart. Not even the blazing fury in Weiss' eyes registered as she processed the heiress' words. Her hand shook against the cold metal of her weapon and she could hardly breathe.

"Instead of holding back, why don't you show them all how much of a failure you are," Weiss whispered just loud enough her leader could hear. Ruby didn't respond but she could feel her heart pounding beneath her skin. Weiss knew she had to push the girl over the edge somehow, she just didn't know what to do. Tightening her grip on her sword she remembered what Yang told her about Ruby's mother. Pushing away the sudden self-hate she said, "at least your mothers not around to see how weak her daughter is."

The world had always moved slowly to Ruby. Ever since the day her father stumbled into the house covered in blood. As the heiress lashed out knocking Crescent Rose out of her hands, Ruby stopped breathing. It hurt to even think. The heeled foot that sent her to the ground didn't even register. Everything was moving slowly. She could see every single move before the heiress made it, but her body wouldn't respond. It was like she was dipped in lead.

A flash of gold caught her eyes. Yang was watching the match with a smirk on her face. She could hear Blake call her name, but it sounded far away. Everything was far away. Except for the vindictive glow in her sisters' eyes.

Glynda frowned stepping forward to stop the match when a hand landed on her shoulder. Ozpin no longer held his coffee. The mug being left on his seat behind Blake. Clutching his cane tightly in his hand he held both her and him back from interfering. His eyes were firmly on his student, even as his hand shook.

She didn't know what she did to Yang. Was there even a reason her sister hated her? She'd always been jealous of her sister. Yang was outgoing and amazing while she was too scared to make any true friends. Nothing would change. She was ready to just give in and give up. Going home to patch where she was safe was sounding like a nice option. Shifting her eyes to her sisters left she met Blake's eyes.

Anger swirled in her golden eyes so fiercely that Ruby could have mistaken them for a storm. While everything moved slowly, she could see the nails Blake dug into her palms to keep herself in place. It didn't make sense that the girl would care when her sister didn't. _I chose you, Ruby._

The world stopped moving slowly as the words ran though her mind. Blake had picked her, she still didn't totally understand why. Yet just lying here waiting for Weiss to get tired of beating her seemed like a bit of a disgrace. She was afraid and angry. Maybe just this once she could give into the anger.

Weiss pulled back her rapier intending to end the match. Her disappointment over Ruby's lack of response overriding her shame. Thrusting the blade at her leader's chest she smirked. World snapping back into focus, Ruby moved. Kicking out she knocked the girl's legs out from under her, using the motion to flip back to her own feet. While the girl was falling Ruby grabbed the blade of her rapier before kicking her in the chest. The white-haired girl barely had time to notice the change before she was hitting the arena wall.

Glynda's eyes widened in shock before flickering to Ozpin. The man was smirking, glee hidden in his eyes. It was the same move he'd used to separate Ruby form her weapon before. Ruby held the rapier tightly. The sudden reversal leaving the crowd stunned. Face twisting into a snarl she threw the weapon back at its owner. Light blue eyes shot open as her rapier buried itself in the wall beside her face.

"First of all, Princess it's Rose petals, and second don't worry about me holding back," Ruby growled her body blurring as it broke apart. Bursting into petals Ruby rushed forward picking up her scythe as she did. Swinging the blade at her partner she frowned when it missed. Ducking under the blow Weiss summoned a glyph sending her leader into the air. Pushing herself up with a groan she tugged her weapon from the wall.

Stumbling she barely blocked the sharpened pummel of Crescent Rose from impaling her stomach. Twisting Ruby used the flat side of the scythe blade to hit the heiress in the back and send her flying. Kicking off the ground she followed the girl spinning her scythe in her hand so that the blade would slash across the other girls back.

Throwing her hand out Weiss created a glyph in front of her using it to turn in midair. Holding her rapier close to her chest she pushed off her glyph forcing Ruby to block the attack. The sharpened blade skidded across her cheek being blocked by her aura. Pushing the shaft of her scythe upward she directed the blade up as well. A swarm of petals clung to her leg as it impacted the heiress side sending her flying across the room. Landing Ruby heard the buzzer announcing the matches end ring out.

She could still feel the anger pulsing in her veins as Glynda rushed to check on Weiss. Refolding Crescent Rose she saw Ozpin. Pride shined in his eyes, but it didn't calm her anger. The Branwen temper flowing through her. She wanted to hurt someone. To break something. Barely looking at her teammate she stormed out the doors, heading for the cliffs. When she got herself under control, she would probably feel guilty but right now she didn't.

"Told you she was a monster," Yang announced her voice breaking though Blake's haze. Unable to stop herself she growled sounding feral. Pinning her partner with a glare she bristled. Not caring who saw she let her ears flatten against her head. Yang's words were said loud enough that the surrounding teams heard her as well. Jaune's eyes flashed with anger, but it was nothing compared to the rage on Nora's face.

"Would you shut up," Jaune asked his voice calm although it did nothing to disguise the disgust he felt. Yang's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet her hand fisting in his collar. He didn't back down as his blue eyes glared back at her daring her to lash out. Beside him, Pyrrha was tense ready to interfere at a moment's notice.

"Want to repeat that," she hissed her other hand curling into a fist. He laughed the cold sound not matching the happy demeanor he'd shown earlier. Grabbing the hand holding Jaune's collar Cardin radiated annoyance.

"He asked you to shut the fuck up," Cardin stated smirking. Growling the blonde felt something cold touch her neck. Russel was smiling as he held the daggers against her throat.

"Or would you like to tangle with real monsters," the boy asked his breath brushing against her ear and sending shivers down her spine. Catching Blake's gaze Cardin jerked his head toward the door telling her to go after her leader. Mouthing thanks in his direction she slipped away following Ruby's scent.

Ruby knew she was there the second Blake got within ten feet of her. Sitting on the edge of the cliff, the girl had stabbed the bladed pummel of her scythe into the ground. The red and black weapon served as a flag beside her. Blake didn't hesitate to sit down. She didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. Legs hanging off the side she listened to her leaders breathing. Part of her felt guilty for not stepping in when Weiss started on her tangent but another part of her was glad Ruby sent the heiress into a wall.

It didn't take long for her anger to simmer away, becoming locked in its cage once again. Ruby uncrossed her legs laying down on the grass. The blue sky was clouded blocking out the sun. Closing her eyes, she tried to examine her emotions.

There was no pride over beating Weiss, she didn't feel as if she'd done something good. When the heiress had taunted her, she'd wanted to lay down and die, now she just wanted to stay here. Yang must have told Weiss about her mom. It was the only explanation. And one she hated to think about. It was just one more thing Yang had managed to do to hurt her. By now she shouldn't really feel surprised. She could still feel the pain in her face from when Yang hit her for the first time outside of sparing. Apparently becoming Raven's student wasn't a good thing to announce around her sister. That was the first time she'd seen real hate on Yang's face. It'd been an ugly twisted thing. Now she just tried to stay out of her sister's way. But this was different. Yang had told Weiss about Summer the one thing that Ruby cared more about than everything else. There was no doubt in her mind that Yang was hoping to use this to hurt her.

She was done with her sister. Their dad could preach about family all he wanted but it wouldn't change the fact his daughter was abusive. He'd always seen the best in both, but he hadn't seen what Yang was doing. But that was fine since as soon as he got home, she was going to tell him everything. She didn't know why her sister was so intent on tearing her apart, but she didn't really care anymore.

"I can't do this anymore," Ruby whispered the heartbroken sound hurting Blake's ears. Glancing down at her leader she hated the grimace that twisted Ruby's face. Keeping her eyes closed so she wouldn't cry Ruby said, "she used my mother against me. My dead mother."

Blake winced at the words. The dead voice was a sign of how horrid her leader was feeling. Adam was the one who dealt with comforting people, so how was she supposed to make her leader feel better. She doubted Ozpin would take a terrorist showing up at his school well, so calling Adam wasn't an option. Which meant she'd have to make this better without him.

"I would have killed her," Blake said honestly. The broken laugh from her leader meant she was either doing something right or very wrong. Tapping her legs, she said, "the real question is how she even knew about your mother in the first place."

"Yang," Ruby said opening her eyes slowly. The silver was clouded with unshed tears. Taking a deep breath to keep her voice from shaking she said, "Yang told her."

Admitting it out loud made it sound worse. Although it didn't sound good in her head either. Ruby sat up slowly. There was a small part of her that raged against the knowledge denying that someone sharing their blood would do this. That a person raised by Tai would betray their family. But it was the only logical conclusion. Burying her face in her hands she didn't realize she was shaking until Blake rested a hand on her head.

Discomfort flowed through Blake's body as she laid her hand on Ruby's head. Not knowing what to do she just tried to contain her anger. She was starting to hate her partner. Feeling her scroll buzz Ruby winced. Sitting up she wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see. The alarm notifying her of tutoring was flashing across the screen.

"I have to go," Ruby said as she pushed herself up. Blake let her hand drop to the ground doing nothing as her leader grabbed her weapon and vanished.

She hadn't known that Ruby lost her mother. Not until today that is. For her own mother to die would kill her. The thought of her mom dying made the guilt over leaving home all the worse. She'd left without saying goodbye after an argument. Because of her own stubbornness, she'd called them cowards. And here she was running from the very life they'd left. Only she was getting pulled back in. Standing she decided to bring Ruby home with her this summer.

The sound of slow clapping filled the air shocking her out of her thoughts. Hand going to the hilt of her sword she turned slowly. Percy Bones stalked from the shadows his hands still clapping. The trees behind him were the only thing that didn't allow her to see his other half still hiding. Scenting the air Blake cursed internally. He'd come from upwind so she couldn't smell him.

"That is not how you woe a girl, Kitty," he said his hands falling to his side. Blake tensed her eyes cutting around them to see if anyone else was around. He laughed at her startled expression before pointing to his nose saying, "faunus always know faunus. Besides two cats in one class, you never would have stayed hidden for long."

The believable excuse did nothing to change the fact he called her Kitty. Narrowing her eyes, she tightened her grip on her sword. She wanted to cut out his tongue. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed letting her hand fall to her side. He was weaponless, she was pretty sure that meant she could take him in a fight.

"What do you want," she asked keeping her murderous thoughts to herself. Just how long had he been watching them?

Ignoring the question, he crossed his arms studying her. This was Menageries princess. The very person Adam had ordered him to keep an eye on along with Ruby. He didn't really care that she had left the White Fang after all not everyone could stomach the violence. He himself had a human best friend. What he did have an issue with was how she was acting. Cats are territorial around those they've claimed. Try to pull him away from Quin and he would burn the world to ashes. So why was this girl who'd been raised the same way as him, hesitating on dealing with those who were hurting her leader? The fact that Blake was shadowing Ruby meant the cat had claimed her, even if Blake herself had no idea. Frowning he wondered if that was the issue. Maybe Blake herself didn't realize what she'd done. It was possible since she'd been rumored to have left home at fourteen.

"So, Kitty what will you do about your team," he asked keeping the fake cheer in his voice. The malicious intent in her eyes grew when he used the nickname again. Smirking he watched her hand twitch before she could stop it.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she hissed her ears flattening against her head. Allowing his cheerful façade to fade he stepped forward his tail wrapping around his waist.

"Your leader is being abused. Every one of us leaders can see it. So, I suggest you get your team under control as a Second should, or we might just step in," he snapped. She flinched back at his blunt way of stating Ruby's situation. Seeing the action, he sighed pulling back control of his emotions for a moment to say, "listen, Blake, I don't really care about your team or your claim. But Quin is getting pissed. Cardin's ready to crush your teammates and while having an angry Cardin to mess with is fun, it's not fun when I have to listen to my best friend mumble about your team. Handle it or I will."

Blake stared at him confused for a second. She understood what he was telling her, but one part was confusing. Tilting her head, she asked, "what do you mean claim?"

The conformation that she lacked the knowledge almost made him bang his head against the tree. Yeah, no. Parents handled talking about claims he was not her parent and there was no way he was going to deal with this right now. He'd laugh about it to Adam but for the moment he wasn't going to kick over the anthill.

"You picked her right," he said before jabbing his finger in the direction of the school saying, "now go shadow your leader or deal with the blonde bitch. I do not have time to deal with you."

Rolling her eyes Blake did as he said her mind still spinning. Watching her go he rubbed his forehead. Why did he have to get this assignment? Feeling arms wrap around his shoulders he relaxed.

"She doesn't know about claims," he said the words coming out with disbelief. Quin sighed knowing that claims were a big deal to the faunus.

"Why'd you pick Eliza as Second, it can't just be because she's another faunus," she asked trying to distract him. Percy winced slightly. He wasn't a racist person, he left that job to Cardin. The thought of Cardin finding out that Percy was the one thing he feared was amusing. The boy absolutely hated the White Fang but bellow that hate was fear.

"She's the only girl in a team full of boys," he said darkly. Quin flinched against him at what he was implying. Feeling the action, he said nothing but wrapped his tail around her waist.

Blake entered the dorm without hesitation. Ruby would be in the library for the next four hours and she wanted to deal with this before then. As much as she hated to admit, Percy was right. Also, if he called her Kitty ever again, she would gut him. Her team was a mess. Now as the Second of the team she had the ability to lay down some ground rules. Weiss was the only one in the room. The white-haired girl was typing something on her scroll but looked up when Blake entered. Her long hair hanging free as she played with her hair accessory with her other hand.

She could see the anger on the girls face and had a feeling it was directed at her. Dropping her hair piece onto her bed she held back a wince. Glynda had already scolded her over what she said during her fight with Ruby. Which was no less terrifying than Ozpin's cold glare. He'd seemed personally offended by what she'd said to his protégé. Of course, the guilt she felt now was worse than ever and she wanted to hide under her bed until it went away. Whitley would be so disappointed in what she'd done, but it was for him.

"Message Yang and get her here," Blake ordered while taking a seat on her bed. Weiss did as she was told without saying a word. She knew Blake outranked her now. She'd fallen to the lowest spot on their team along with Yang, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Her rage against her father and desperation to protect Whitley might have burned every bridge she had with her team. Well accept Yang but the girl reminded Weiss of her father, so it was a good idea to stay on her good side. And the blonde was firmly against Ruby. Hearing the door open she flickered her eyes over at Yang for a second. The girl was scowling.

Yang hated being summoned away from her friends. She also hated following orders in general. Her good mood over Ruby getting a beating hadn't even lasted because of the friends her little sister had managed to make. Couldn't they see how much of a freak she was? Ruby shouldn't' have been strong enough to win. Just another spot of proof that Ruby was a monster and that she doesn't belong at Beacon.

"Why am I here," she asked her impatient voice grating on Blake's ears.

"Sit down," Blake ordered pointing to the spot beside Weiss. Yang frowned her eyes glowing red at the order. Instead of backing down Blake scowled saying, "now."

Yang followed the order slowly her red eyes glaring back her partner. Blake sighed looking out the open window her eyes landing on a black raven for a second before she turned her attention back to her teammates. This wasn't going to be an easy discussion, but it was something that had to happen. She would not allow them to bully Ruby anymore. Not when she had the power to put a stop to it.

"How long have you been abusing your sister," Blake asked causing Weiss to stiffen. Yang growled at the question.

"I haven't," she said not noticing the way Weiss leaned away from her. The bed between the yellow and black members of the team didn't seem like it would do much to stop the brawler if she decided to attack. Blake dug her nails into the blanket beneath her.

"Yang," she warned her golden eyes flashing with anger for a second. Yang huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ruby's a genius, I was making sure she realizes that people like her aren't better than normal people," Yang stated fully confident of her actions. Raven felt sick. Flapping her wings, she reminded herself that right now she was a bird and that confronting her daughter might not be a good idea.

"How long," Blake repeated her question slowly making sure that the older girl heard her. The dangerous edge to her voice made the blonde freeze. Yang couldn't breathe as her teammate's golden eyes cut into her soul.

"Six years," Yang said without guilt. Weiss winced the action drawing Blake's angry gaze to her for only an instant.

"Touch her again, hell even give a mean look in her direction and I'll break your arms," Blake threatened. Yang huffed standing to give the girl a piece of her mind when she caught a flash of feathers. Turning to look at the raven on the branches outside her room, she felt her heart drop. Sucking in a breath she rushed from the room not stopping when Weiss called her name. Blake watched her go surprised at the speed she moved before shoving the girl from her mind. She would wonder why her partner fled later right now she had an heiress to deal with.

Feeling a glare on her skin Weiss turned wincing at the hate in Blake's eyes. Noticing the action Blake tried to get control over her anger. It wouldn't help to attack the other girl no matter how much she hated the Schnee family.

"You're supposed to be her partner not bring her dead mother up in a spar," Blake said her voice cold. Weiss looked away. The guilt she felt over their spar intensifying. Watching the white-haired girl Blake was reminded of a child getting scold for punching another kid in the sandbox. Rubbing her forehead Blake asked, "what the hell were you thinking?"

Weiss jerked her eyes snapping to stare into Blake's tired gold. The girl looked exhausted. Biting her lip, she considered telling the truth. If she did then maybe Blake would understand, yet it wouldn't change her anger. The rage in her eyes that scared Weiss more than most things did. She knew it was her fault. She'd done nothing but challenge and put down Ruby since they met but right now, she knew she crossed a line.

"I didn't mean to," Weiss whispered softly. The second the words left her lips she knew it was a lie and so did the faunus. Seeing red Blake slammed her foot into the floor startling the other girl.

"You looked her in the eyes and said her dead mother would be disappointed in her," Blake shouted barely holding herself back from leaping across the bed and punching the pale girl. Nails digging into her palms she snarled, "which part did you not mean? Or did you think I was stupid enough to believe a lie?"

"No! I just um," Weiss started before cutting herself off. Tears stung her eyes and she looked at the floor to hide her tears. She had to do this for her brother. Winter left then and now she was the only one who could protect him. Feeling sick she hugged herself. She'd resolved to see this through, so why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't she get Ruby's dead stare out of her mind? Clasping a hand over her mouth she muffled her sob.

Blake watched the heiress fall apart. The anger that drove her slowly fading into sorrow. Standing she moved to sit in front of the other girl. She'd been so angry she'd forgotten about how Weiss flinched when Yang admitted to abusing their leader. Now the smell of tears was so obvious she was glad the window was open. Reaching out she didn't know what to expect from the girl anymore. The second Blake touched her shoulder Weiss flinched her whole body jerking away from the touch. She barely caught sight of horrified blue eyes before the girl was bolting across the room to lock herself in the bathroom.

Weiss slammed the door behind her and pressed her back against the white wood. Sliding down to the floor she curled in on herself. This was what she'd wanted. During their match, she'd been trying to hurt Ruby since that was the fastest way for the younger girl to prove how strong she was. Breaking down and crying like a child wasn't part of the plan.

She felt like a fool. From the moment they met she'd treated Ruby like a child, and now she learned that Yang had been abusing the girl. She hadn't known, instead, she'd taken Ruby's passive nature as being looked down on because Yang told her that the girl was arrogant. She'd brought everything Yang had said about Ruby because it was how she felt the girl was acting. Her pride had clouded her judgment and now she didn't know what to do.

All her schemes of using Ruby flew out the window because they were the same. As her body began to shake her mind flashed back to initiation. Ruby grabbing her and sending them flying across the forest. At that moment she'd felt panicked and caged. So, she'd lashed out striking the younger girl. Bile rising in her throat she remembered the exact moment her father had done the same to her. She was just like him. The thought had her lunging for the toilet.

Blake winced as she heard the heiress empty the contents of her stomach on the other side of the door. All the while her fingers flew across her scroll as she messaged Ruby for help. Knocking on the door once again she was ignored as Weiss began to vomit again. Tense she called, "are you okay?"

The only response she got was Weiss kicking the door. Trying the handle once again Blake sighed finding it still locked. Shifting she hopped that Ruby would get back soon. She smelled Ruby before she saw her. Turning she watched Ruby skid to a stop in the center of the room petals falling to the floor.

Ruby was confused. Glancing around the room she looked for the emergency Blake told her about but found nothing. Meeting Blake's eyes she tilted her head silently asking what was wrong. Moving away from the bathroom door Blake met Ruby in the middle of the room.

"Weiss locked herself in the bathroom," Blake said bluntly.

"Why," Ruby asked peeking at the door. Unease flashed across Blake's eyes worried that she'd be blamed for causing Weiss to hide away.

"I confronted her about your match today, she broke down in tears and hid in the bathroom," Blake said not mentioning Yang. Knowing that the other girl was holding something back Ruby narrowed her eyes. Blake sighed knowing her attempt to withhold information failed. Unable to meet Ruby's eyes she said, "I also confronted Yang about how she treats you. I think the combination caused Weiss to break."

Ruby flinched. The thought of Blake talking to Yang sending shame flooding down her spine. Taking a step back she wanted to flee out the open window. Blake grabbed her arm a plea in her eyes. Silently she begged the younger girl not to leave. She had no idea how to deal with Weiss and if her little meeting hadn't gone wrong, Ruby never would have known about their talk. Stiffening Ruby broke eye contact. Now was a time she had to be a leader first and herself second.

"Go get us something to eat from the cafeteria, Jaune and Ren will help, since its almost past dinner," Ruby ordered. The relief on Blakes face made it worth it. Watching the faunus rush from the room Ruby shook her head. Dropping her weapon and bag onto her bed she wondered how wrong this could all go. Heading toward the bathroom door she didn't if Weiss even wanted their help. Knowing the heiress, it was probably that she didn't. Stopping she raised her hand to knock before pausing and calling out, "Weiss its Ruby. Will you open the door?"

"Go away," Weiss shouted thankful her voice didn't break.

"Please, I'm the only one here," Ruby said the plea in her voice obvious. She felt like an idiot standing outside the door waiting for Weiss to open it. Part of her didn't even want to see the other girl right not. Still, she couldn't let her hide in the bathroom all night. Raising her hand to press against the lock she was about to use her petals to break the doorknob when it rattled in her hand. Stepping back, she watched the door slide open slowly.

When Weiss didn't leave the bathroom, Ruby pushed the door open the rest of the way. She could see the girl huddled in the three-foot space between the shower and toilet. Hovering in the doorway she didn't really know what to do until Weiss glanced up glaring at her.

"Are you coming in or not," Weiss snapped but her voice didn't hold any bite. Stepping cautiously into the bathroom Ruby pulled the door closed behind her. Weiss dropped her head back down completely ignoring Ruby as she knelled down in front of her. Hugging her knees to her chest Weiss looked like a child.

"You know after our battle I wanted nothing to do with you," Ruby said her voice soft. Weiss flinched. Ruby saw the action but didn't comment as she said, "but here I am sitting in our bathroom of all things waiting for you to tell me why your hiding."

Weiss looked up her tormented blue eyes meeting Ruby's. There was no judgment on her leader's face. She felt weak and vulnerable. Nothing she could do would erase this image of her from her leader's mind. If her father saw her right now, he would make her suffer for it. Cutting off the thought Weiss whimpered choosing to hide her face instead. Shivering she tried to ignore the reminder that she'd been just as horrible to Ruby as he'd been to her.

Ruby heard the noise. Staring at her partner she took a glance at the door before standing. Weiss didn't even look up when Ruby moved. She assumed the girl was leaving. It wouldn't surprise her with how horrid she'd been since they met. Hearing the lock turn she glanced back up. Ruby stepped away from the locked door and unclipped her cloak.

Weiss flinched as Ruby kneeled in front of her. The girl's silver eyes were narrowed in determination as she wrapped her cloak around Weiss like a blanket. Touching the soft fabric hesitantly the heiress never took her eyes from her leader.

"You looked cold," Ruby said softly as she sat down. Leaning against the wall she watched as Weiss pulled the cloak tighter before vanishing into a bundle of red. The only thing visible was her face.

"Thank you," Weiss whispered before looking away from the other girl.

"Well my mom did make it so I would stay warm," Ruby said looking away from Weiss. Flinching as she remembered what she said earlier, the heiress clutched the fabric in her hands tightly. Her mother had never made anything for her. Unlike Ruby's mom, hers was too busy drinking to care about her children. Choking Weiss lowered her head on to her knees hiding her tears. Hearing the sound Ruby returned her attention to the shaking girl.

When she cried her friends and family held her until it was over. She doubted Weiss would respond well to being touched. Thinking of what happened the last time she touched the girl she knew it was a bad idea. Other than that, she had no idea what to do. Looking down at the floor she decided to take a chance.

"I lost my mom when I was seven," Ruby said noticing the slight tilt of the heiress body to show she was listening. Sighing she continued to talk. She told her about her training with her father. The late-night hot chocolate raids with her dad in the kitchen. How much she hated when people called her petals just flowers. She didn't notice Weiss stop shaking or the heiress blue eyes staring at her. Ruby doubted the girl even cared about her babbling. Tracing the pattern, the tiles made on the floor Ruby said, "I was eleven when Yang hit me for the first time-"

"I was six, but it was my father not my sister," Weiss said breaking her silence. Ruby's eyes shot from the floor to her partner. Weiss wanted to shrink under her gaze. Clinging to the cloak she found herself not caring about the tear marks on her face. Especially not when she still wanted to cry. Taking an uneasy silence, she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Ruby didn't know what the heiress was apologizing for. It could have been anything from their first meeting to every moment since. Still, she could see the desperation in those blue eyes and found her anger fading. Weiss might have been awful, but she was still human. Humans made mistakes. Selfish cruel mistakes that might send their partners running for the roof but mistakes none the less. Sighing Ruby reached up pushing her hair away from her face.

"I can't forgive you, or forget what you said," Ruby told her being completely honest. She would never forgive Weiss for bringing up her mother. Not today. Not tomorrow. Never. There was no way she could forget it either. It had hurt so badly that she felt like dying. When Weiss dropped her head down onto her knees again Ruby wished it was anyone else in here with her, except for Yang. Taking a deep breath, she said, "But I'm willing to put it behind us and try to be your partner."

The second the words left her mouth she barely had time to brace herself before Weiss was in her arms. Ruby froze. Feeling Weiss cling to her she wondered what she should do. Was hugging the girl back alright? Hesitantly she wrapped one arm around the heiress and waited. When the girl didn't bite her head off, Ruby felt like an idiot. Hugging the girl back she wondered how emotionally compromised the girl had to be at the moment.

Weiss nuzzled her face into Ruby's neck. She felt warm and safe. Something she hadn't felt for years. Not since Winter left. Eyes closed she relaxed her body leaning against her leader as her exhaustion got the better of her at last. Hearing Weiss' breathing even out, Ruby almost panicked. Still rubbing the girls back, she shifted pulling her scroll out of her pocket. Sending Blake, a message for help she dropped it onto the floor. Weiss was practically laying on top of her.

Closing her eyes Ruby leaned her head against the wall. Moving her hand up she brushed her fingers through Weiss' hair. The girl barely stirred. Ruby's fingers stilled feeling how soft the girl's hair was. Making a mental note to borrow the girl's conditioner Ruby glanced toward the door as the handle rattled. Right, she'd locked it hadn't she.

Now they would have to spend the whole night in the bathroom. Holding back a groan so she didn't wake the other girl, Ruby berated herself for being so careless. Hearing the door squeak as it opened, she stared. Weiss shifted against her but Ruby never took her eyes from Blake was the faunus pulled the door the rest of the way open. Tossing the bobby pin, she'd used into the trash can the golden eyed girl raised an eyebrow at their position. Ruby rolled her eyes shifting her grip on Weiss she burst into petals. Reappearing a foot away she held the girl easily.

Weiss didn't even stir as Ruby used her semblance. One hand clinging to Ruby's shirt she rested her head against the girl's shoulder as Ruby carried her past Blake. Glancing into the bathroom the faunus picked up Ruby's scroll. Before following.

Laying Weiss onto her bed gently Ruby figured out another problem. The girl wouldn't let go of her shirt. Giving Blake a pleading look, Ruby sighed in relief when the faunus managed to pry away the heiress' fingers. Taking a step back from the girl Ruby smiled softly when Weiss curled up inside of her cloak. Smelling food Ruby looked over at the three plates sitting on the dresser beside the door.

"We'll eat then wake her up," Ruby whispered gaining a nod from Blake. Walking over she picked up her plate.

"How did you two end up like that," Blake asked once they were on the other side of the room. Ruby winced a little at what sounded like irritation in the other girl's voice.

"She apologized," Ruby said sitting down on the floor. Picking up her own plate Blake sat down across from her.

"And you just accepted," she asked doubtfully. She knew if Weiss had said any of what she did outside of that spar Ruby wouldn't have been the one to handle the issue.

"No but it's a start," Ruby said. Blake sighed nodding in agreement. Ruby tilted her head glancing around as she asked, "where's Jaune and Ren?"

"Evening training with Pyrrha," Blake said amusement in her voice. The last time she'd seen the boys they were complaining about the redhead ordering them to do laps around the training room. Laughing Ruby smirked a little as she imagined Jaune running laps. Ren, she was sure would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own RWBY**

Ruby didn't bring Blake to their next training session. She arrived alone with her bag thrown over her shoulder and dark circles under her eyes. Jaune didn't ask where the other girl was and Ruby didn't offer an explanation. Instead, she chose to move her headphones over her ears and start doing laps around the room. Ozpin didn't comment on his students choice of training. At least not while the others were in the room. After living so long he'd learned a valuable lesson about women. Don't bother them while their eyes scream murder. Unless it's Glynda. Because then that's just good fun. Shaking his head Ozpin watched the girl speed up as she ran. Even he could sense her darkening emotions.

The music playing in her ears wasn't distracting her. She'd spent all night thinking about what she should do about her team. Feet hitting the floor hard she began to use her aura as she ran. Blake had gone behind her back and brought to light something she'd been denying for the last few years. She knew Blake had only been wanting to help, yet she couldn't help but feel irritated with the girl. Weiss she didn't think would change that much but apparently, she wasn't giving back Ruby's cloak any time soon. The girl had even flat out refused to hand it over. The girl was still abrasive but the bite had left her words. Yang, however, was avoiding her completely and the only way Ruby had known the girl came back last night was her snoring.

Slowing to a stop she panted pushing her earphones off her ears. Looking around she rested against the wall watching Jaune's spar against Pyrrha. The blonde had gotten better at holding his sword at least. Seeing him fail to block the redheads blow to his back she winced. Despite his improvement, he still couldn't even last five minutes.

Ruby frowned taking a drink from her water bottle before she began to run again. Without stopping again she ran until their training time ended. Her thoughts were overflowing by the time she stopped. Packing up her stuff she stayed behind when Ozpin called her name.

"Are you okay," he asked already knowing the answer. Shrugging Ruby looked away from him. He sighed saying, "where's Blake?"

"Sleeping," she mumbled reaching up to rub her forehead. Watching her closely he noticed the brief flash of irritation in her eyes. Ruby didn't know what to do about Blake. She still trusted her but she felt betrayed by the other girl. On the other hand, if it wasn't for her then Weiss would still be irritating. One thing she missed was the time before she had to deal with people.

"And you didn't wake her up to come with you because," he asked seeing her face close off for a moment. He was about to backtrack and apologize when she sighed.

"She did something behind my back, and I don't know if I'm angry with her or not," Ruby stated deciding to take a chance and ask for the man's advice. Ozpin felt his lips twitch in amusement. He'd forgotten how sensitive children could be. Of course, his own childhood was vastly different than those in this age so he couldn't really compare the two.

"Ruby it's been less than a full week since teams were assigned, give both yourself and Blake time to learn each other's limits," he advised taking a sip of his coffee while she thought about his words. She knew it hadn't been that long which made her actions of starting to trust the other girl all the weirder. As a person who didn't trust easy Blake's presence threw her off somewhat. Still, she couldn't fault the girl for trying to solve an issue that Ruby herself should have taken care of years ago.

"I'll try not to hold it against her," Ruby said finally. Looking up she noticed the flash of pride in his eyes before he smiled. Stepping away from her Ozpin felt his scroll buzz. Noticing Ruby gave him a small wave before vanishing into petals. Watching the mini cyclone rush away he opened his scroll taking the call from Leo.

Breakfast passed quickly. Which given the lack of time it took Nora to eat a plate stacked high with both hers and half of Ren's pancakes. It was mildly fascinating and by the time they started to leave Ruby was sure that Nora was a human vacuum cleaner. Also, she was wondering how the girl managed to fit so many in her mouth at once. Shaking her head Ruby exited the cafeteria and headed to leadership class.

Jaune had decided to stay behind and help Ren get Nora to class now that the girl was feeling sleepy. Walking there alone was weird especially since she was used to having Blake beside her. She hadn't seen the girl all morning, which admittedly was her fault. She shouldn't have left so suddenly, but after putting it off last night she didn't want to risk starting an argument with the other girl. Especially not when she didn't even know the cause of her anger. Pushing her hair behind her ear she entered the classroom.

Ozpin had obviously redecorated. Instead of the long desk from before, there were three small two-person tables scattered across the room. Just far enough apart to give a hint of privacy between pairs. There were even little sticky notes assigning teams to teach table. She noticed that Cardin was already there sitting at one of the window tables. Making her way over she sat down as Jaune entered the room. Making her the second to last to arrive.

Cardin didn't even look up when Ruby sat down beside him. The small table moving slightly as Jaune ruffled her hair. Keeping his head laying on his arms he ignored everything else as he tried to catch some sleep. Russel had been up last night mothering the team. Apparently, Sky had gotten sick after eating lunch leaving them to care for him. Well, Russel had cared for him, Dove decided to ignore the situation completely while Cardin himself spent the night watching over them both. As such he was exhausted today. So when Percy walked into class and brushed his tail over Cardin's head just to get a reaction. He grabbed the appendage and pulled as hard as he could. The cry of pain that echoed through the room startled Ruby who was sitting in shock.

Still holding the tail he looked up slowly. The faunus was glaring down at him in rage while Quin was thinking about attacking him. Ignoring the enraged girl he jerked on the other boys tail saying, "the next time this touches me, I'll cut it off."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Ruby leaned back hoping to stay out of range if a fight broke out. Cardin released the other boy and laid his head back down ignoring the world as Percy took a step back. Cradling his tail he tried to sooth the roughed up fur. Exchanging a look with Jaune Ruby saw his eyes cut upward just in time to see the faunus try to hold back Quin from attacking the other boy.

"Let's just call down," Jaune tried his voice soothing. Any other time it might have worked but Quin was ticked. Moving forward she pinched Percy's arm causing him to let go of her. Seeing the action, Ruby moved between them. Planting herself between Quin and Cardin she narrowed her eyes. The older girl tensed but stayed still when she saw the youngers pleading look. Huffing she allowed Percy to pull her over to their small two-person table. She would get him back for pulling her friends tail.

"Fine, but he will pay for that later," she snapped the harshness causing Ruby to flinch back. Glancing behind her at Cardin Ruby noticed his nails digging into his sleeve as he tried to stay calm. Frowning she sat back down slowly giving Jaune a small half-hearted smile as he was dragged away by Grant. Who immediately passed all team assignments over to Jaune. Rolling her eyes at the lazy boy she returned to studying her own partner.

He could feel her eyes on him it was almost irritating until he remembered who he was dealing with. Ruby wouldn't ask insensitive questions. He was just glad that combat class wasn't a thing today or he would have killed someone. Hearing the annoying sound of a cane tapping against the floor he propped his chin on his palm.

Ruby wondered if his call went well since the man was smirking as he walked. Also, he didn't have his coffee cup. Meaning either he ran out of coffee or decided not to drink it. The mischief filled smirk also caused her instincts to scream at her to run. Shifting she watched him shut the door with wary eyes.

Ozpin was happy. He'd finally gotten one over on Salem. Resisting the urge to prance he laid his cane on the large wooden desk at the front of the room. The spy she'd implanted in the Minstrel council was currently on a one way trip to hell. He knew he'd pay for it later but right now he felt wonderful. Seeing the wariness on Ruby face he tried to reign in his malicious joy. Glynda had already taken his coffee thinking he was on a high.

"Good morning kids," he said happily. Cardin wanted to beat the headmaster to death for even sounding happy. Groaning he lay his head on his arms again. Ruby raised her hand gaining Ozpin's attention.

"Where's your coffee," she asked when he gave her the go-ahead to speak. It was a childish question but seeing him without the coffee mug was weird. He looked less like Ozpin without his coffee.

"Confiscated," he said without losing his cheer. Glynda would give it back eventually he just had to wait until she got tired of his hyper act. Sometimes it was painfully easy how well he could predict her. Nodding slowly Ruby decided to let it go. Smiling wickedly Ozpin said, "Now does everyone remember the assignment I gave you earlier. Great. Now write down the words to describe your teammates in the week you've gotten to know them. Also, don't write down your teammate's name."

Jaune pouted when the man didn't give them a chance to even respond. Sighing he glanced over at Ruby watching her write down her words without hesitation. Doing the same he gave Ozpin his paper when the man started collecting them. The man barely glanced down at the papers before hiding them in a folder.

"We'll do this again at the end of the semester to see how your word changed," he stated when he noticed their confused looks. Turning slowly he said, "now one of you give me life and death team issues that you might be facing in the future. And no Mr. Arc this will not be discussed outside class."

Dropping his arm Jaune flushed under their gazes. Ozpin watched them carefully noticing the guarded looks on their faces. Internally he snickered wondering what they would do when he had them start playing chess, next class. None of them were going to take the initiative apparently.

"Challenges for leadership," Ruby said her voice bordering on emotionless. Nodding slowly Ozpin wondered if she was speaking from experience. Being the youngest on her team must have been hard.

"Now how would that be resolved," he asked dreading the one violent answer he would get in response.

"Beat them into line," Cardin grumbled barely audible. And there it was. Despite the violent answer, Ozpin saw approval flash through some of their eyes before they could hide it away. Including Ruby's. Deciding to blame Raven he wished he had coffee.

"You're not wrong," he said his tone making it clear he didn't approve. The small shooing motion he got from the half-asleep boy probably should have been more insulting than it actually was. Ruby tried to hide it probably because she didn't understand it herself but Ozpin could see the idea appealed to her. Warriors often found battle easier than life. Leaving her to think he kept an eye on her as class continued. He would be so happy when he started them on strategy, next class. Chess was always a good way to make people show their true personalities.

Forty minutes later class ended. Ruby poked Cardin's cheek wondering how long he would stay asleep. The fact that he was actually snoring didn't give her much of an indication. It did, however, let her know he wouldn't be moving for the next few minutes. Giving Jaune a worried look she shrugged silently asking if they should wake him up. When Jaune returned the gesture not knowing either she sighed. Neither of them had any idea what to do with the sleeping boy.

"We could call Russel," Jaune whispered not wanting to actually deal with the other boy's issues. Ruby rolled her eyes reaching out to poke his cheek again. Ozpin had already left along with the other three. Cardin groaned but opened his eyes slowly. Glaring up at the two he hoped they would get the message and leave him to sleep. When neither of them moved away he raised his head off the desk.

Jaune pulled the other boy to his feet and stumbled under his weight. What had the other boy been eating? It felt like lifting an airship. Ruby giggled at the strained expression on his face before throwing Cardin's other arm over her shoulder. When she had no issue lifting him Jaune felt his pride crumble a little.

Stumbling to the cafeteria for lunch Cardin fell into his seat beside Russel when the two let him go. Ruby sat down beside Blake making sure to give the other girl an apologetic look. The golden eyed girl nodded accepting the silent apology. Knowing that she wasn't mad Ruby scooted closer. Smiling lightly she took the plate that Weiss offered her. The cautious part of her wanted to check it for poison but she shoved it down. Trust was built on actions and she said she would try to leave the past behind them.

Yang was boiling. The hangover she had was horrible, but nothing compared to the anger she felt when she saw Weiss smile at Ruby. Why did everyone pick her? Taking the airship down to Vale and going to Junior's didn't really help much. At least not after she woke up with a hangover. She was also sure that the Malachite twins now had more blackmail material. Which she, of course, blamed Ruby for. If the girl hadn't existed then Blake wouldn't have spilled the truth for everyone to hear.

So what if she drove off Ruby's friends, the girl didn't really deserve them. Not after she'd stolen Yang's mom. She never bought into her dads whole _no fighting against family_ rule. At least no like Ruby had. Ruby was a menace in her eyes. Qrow trained the girl along with Raven while all Yang got was getting Tai's help. Tai who only knew how to hit things. She loved her gauntlets but she hated that they were the only option available to her. Ruby got options so why didn't she. Annoyed she stabbed her fork into the chicken on her plate.

She still remembered the day Raven came back. The happiness she'd felt, but it didn't last. Before long Ruby had taken up all the attention. Then Raven had asked to start training her. She'd been so angry that she couldn't contain it. All the rage over being ignored in favor of her sister came boiling over. She'd lashed out hitting Ruby. The first emotion she'd felt was fear. What if her dad found out? What if Raven learned about it and left again? For a week she'd waited for Ruby to speak up and tell their parents but the girl hadn't instead she'd kept her head down. After she'd gotten over her fear she'd noticed how good it felt to let out the anger.

Ruby became her favorite sparring partner. In the beginning, Ruby had fought back, until she just gave up. Yet since they came to Beacon the girl had been defiant. She became team leader a position she didn't deserve. And now she'd won over the one person Yang had been cooperating with to destroy her. It was so annoying. She was supposed to be fragile and breakable. Fighting back, lashing out, and thinking she could win were not things that Yang approved of.

Growling lowly she glared down at her plate. Why did Ruby suddenly become defiant? Was it because of Blake? Weiss had told her what the black haired girl had said in the locker room. Blake was someone new. So why would Ruby put so much stalk into her opinion? Yang hated this. She was supposed to be the one in control. For years she'd conditioned her sister to be submissive.

"Yang are you okay," Ruby asked softly. The words got her sisters attention. Lilac turning red she glared back into her sister's concerned silver eyes. Rage curled in her chest but she pushed it back down. She wasn't about to attack her sister in plain view of everyone.

"Fine," she snapped feeling pleased when the girl flinched back. Ruby felt Blake's hand press against her side. Taking a deep breath at the silent support she straightened meeting her sister's glare. The table between them seemed like such a short distance that she wondered how quickly Yang would be able to jump over it. The thought almost turned her blood to ice.

"No you're not, as your team leader I demand to know what's wrong," Ruby said hoping that her voice didn't shake. Clenching her hands under the table she waited already knowing that Yang wouldn't take well to being ordered around.

Red eyes widened in shock. Ruby had never used that tone before let alone ordered her to do anything. Narrowing her eyes, Yang said, "you can't tell me what to do."

The danger in her tone didn't escape anyone at the table. Stiffening Ruby stared at her for a moment. She wasn't sure what to do with her sister but she knew that this couldn't go on. Not when they were expected to risk their lives together. One wrong move on the battlefield could get them all killed. She wasn't about to allow Yang's hate and defiance to put them all in danger. Not when she could stop it. Right now it wasn't just her in danger from her sister's actions it was their whole team.

"Yang, as your leader I can," she said softly. Cardin propped his head up enjoying the show. When he'd suggested force to control a team he hadn't thought Ruby would take so easily to it. Smirking over at Jaune when he saw the worry in the other boy's eyes he silently told him to allow her to handle it. When the blonde reluctantly looked away he knew the other boy got the message.

"You're not my leader your just my stupid little sister," Yang said clearly becoming annoyed. Laying down her fork before she could stab her sister with it she looked away from her.

"Ozpin made me the leader of this team, and as long as you're on it you will listen to me," Ruby said trying to stay calm. She didn't like the anger that was rising in her chest. Heart pounding she wanted to back down and allow her sister to do whatever she wanted to do, but right now she couldn't her team needed her. She no longer had the option to back down.

Yang laughed the cruel angry sound causing Ruby to flinch. Reaching out Weiss griped her leaders hand offering her support. Ruby froze at the unexpected action. When the heiress pretended that nothing had happened she let it go. Turning her attention back to her sister she narrowed her eyes. Just this once she wanted to be strong.

"Yang-"

"No! Your not a leader, your not anything. The only thing you can claim to be is a punching bag," Yang snapped slamming her hands down onto the table with so much force that it shook. Wincing Ruby looked down shame appearing on her face at her sister's admission. She wasn't a leader. Not yet but one day she would be. She was used to her sister calling her worthless but this time it hurt more. Face reding she didn't look up as she heard Yang's heavy breathing. Did her sister actually hate her? Looking up she met Yang's enraged red eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much," she asked softly her voice shaking. Yang scoffed pushing away from the table. Not dignifying her sister with an answer she walked away. Ruby should know why she was hated. Hating her sister so much it hurt she walked to the training room. Everyone always looked at her like a monster but it was Ruby's fault.

If Ruby didn't exist then everything would be better. Nothing she did was good enough because everything Ruby did turn to gold. She hated that her sister got everything she didn't. Why couldn't people understand that Ruby was a virus? Without Ruby, everything would be better.

Raven watched her daughter train. She'd heard everything today and yesterday. Of course, once she created a portal to Tai and told him everything the man had given her leave to handle it, while he handled making sure that Qrow didn't fly home and beat Yang into the ground. Tai had trusted her to deal with Yang's treatment of Ruby. Something that she had just loved him for.

Appearing behind her daughter she blocked the sloppy punch that she threw at her head. Rolling her eyes she held Yang's wrist tightly daring her to try to pull away. When she didn't Raven released her slowly. Clenching her Jaw Yang waited for her mother to start yelling about how horribly she'd treated Ruby. It wasn't as if the woman could be here for any other reason. Sighing Raven relaxed leaning back on her heels before smiling tightly at her daughter.

"I feel like your actions toward Ruby are my fault," she said softly. The words caused her daughter to stumble slightly. Tilting her head Raven watched her daughter closely. It was clear that her admission had threw off Yang's anger. Circling her daughter she watched as Yang began to mirror her. The blonde never let her mother out of her sight. Slightly approving of her daughter's attentiveness Raven said, "but now that it is out in the open, your father has given me leave to deal with it however I wish."

Yang clenched her fists. Now her father knew about what she'd done. Eyebrows lowering she watched her mother warily. She'd heard stories about how merciless her mom could be and the woman was fond of Ruby. Not that Yang cared.

"If you were in the Tribe this would be simple. I would challenge you and force you to submit in front of everyone so that the hurt party would get some retribution. But since your my daughter I'll have to be a little more creative," she said finally. Yang growled sounding almost feral. Ignoring the sound Raven tapped her chin before smiling saying, "every day from six at night to nine you and I will train together. Although I will be bringing Vernal with me to spar with you."

Yang should have felt nervous at her mother's smile but somehow all she could feel was happy that the woman was finally starting to notice her. Last time Raven had just attacked and tested her but now she was actually having a conversation with her mother.

"Oh, I promised you an answer didn't I," Raven reminded trying not to smile when her daughter's eyes brightened. The happiness the girl felt wouldn't last very long once they got started. Yang felt the last of her anger fade as she frowned. Would Raven even answer her honestly? Narrowing her eyes she decided to just give it a try.

"Why did you leave," she asked hating the vulnerability in her voice. Why did she have to sound like a child?

Raven sighed her hand touching the white mask attached to her belt. Looking into her daughter's red eyes that matched hers she wondered who the girl gained her temper from. She blamed Tai. Dropping her hand she said, "Qrow and I were taken in by the tribe at a young age and raised to provide and protect it. During our last year at Beacon, we found out that the elder was sick and that both of us were candidates for being his heir. When it came down to it I stepped up. Just after you were born the elder died making me the new leader. I left because I needed to stabilize the tribe."

Yang stared at her mother. The relief that she felt knowing that she wasn't the reason her mom left was unbelievable. She'd blamed herself for years that it was her fault Raven left. Giving her daughter a parting pat on the shoulder Raven left the building and transformed. She just had one last stop to make before going home.

Flying up to Ozpin's office she watched the man pour his coffee. Landing on his balcony she knocked on the door. As much as she hated asking permission for anything. Or even talking to him but he already knew she was here. When he opened the door to let her in she wanted to stab him after she noticed the amused glow in his eyes. The man thought he knew everything. She wondered if he knew how much she wanted to gut him. Stabbing him would have to wait though.

Walking into the office she sent an irritated look to the ceiling. She hated the sound the gears made. She hated his office in general. There wasn't a single good thing about the room. Crossing her arms she made no move to sit down in the chair he offered. She'd spent enough time in the thing during her years here.

"What do you need Raven," he asked sitting down slowly. Glynda had given him his coffee back an hour ago and he was happy enough to simply sit and listen to music for the rest of the day. Now his old student had appeared in his office and he had a feeling she was going to shake up the world.

"I had to let you know I would be bringing one of the children I've been training at the tribe to spar with Yang for the next few days," she said defensively. Vernal would do well bringing Yang's rage to the surface and them Raven could deal with the rest herself.

"Will this student of yours be a danger to mine," he asked. Raven wanted to say no immediately but Vernal was known for her temper. So instead she shrugged. Turning away from him she walked out the balcony door and flew away. He would figure out Vernal's temper soon enough. Landing she opened a portal back to the tribe to tell Vernal.

* * *

Ruby was going to kill Coco. Not only had the woman woken her up at four in the morning on a Saturday but she'd also dragged Blake out of bed too. Now they were both following the older girl through Vale into various clothing shops. Ruby had been forced to leave her cloak behind since Coco claimed it was a bad idea. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and instead she was being dragged to clothing stores. Blake seemed just as exhausted. Her golden eyes were tired as she watched Coco grip Ruby's hand and pull her into a store.

Ruby yawned covering her mouth with one had as Coco pushed her down onto the small bench seat located near the dressing rooms. Feeling Blake sit down beside her she smiled at the other girl. She actually wondered how long Coco would force them to walk around with her like this. The hope that Coco wouldn't force her to wear any more leggings was dying slowly. Especially when the girl came back holding an arm full of the things.

"Coco, can we ditch the leggings," she asked trying not to whine. Raising an eyebrow Coco pushed an outfit into her hands and shooed her into the dressing room. Tossing the other outfits onto the bench she sat down checking her nails as she did.

Ruby wanted to burn the tight leggings and black corset Coco had given her until they were ashes. Walking out of the room she didn't even get a chance to complain before the older girl shook her head and gave her another outfit. Forty minutes later she wanted to cry. She'd already tried on what seemed like a hundred outfits and none of them felt like they were hers.

Taking the last outfit from Coco she slumped in defeat. Resigning to her fate of being a dress up doll for the older girl she backed into the room once again. Coco felt amused as she watched Ruby trudge back into the dressing room. She'd noticed a lot about the girl by forcing her to try on clothes over and over again.

Her favorite colors were red, purple, black and silver. She hated leggings and seemed to despise the tight corsets. Coco wondered if the girl had even noticed how much the clothing she was trying on now differed from the outfit in the beginning. Glancing over at Blake she wasn't surprised to see the girl fast asleep. Hearing the door open she smirked. Loose black silk like pants fell down to Ruby's ankle where the dark fabric almost covered the red boots. Pale skin peeked out from under the dark red sleeveless V-neck vest-like shirt. The black fingerless gloves faded to dark purple as they reached her elbow. It looked amazing only leaving one thing left.

"Now lastly this is your new jacket, no more wearing your cloak into battle," Coco ordered passing over a dark red leather jacket. Ruby took the jacket throwing Coco an irritated look at the implied insult to her cloak. Grinning Coco motioned for her to slip it on. Doing so Ruby hated the pleased look on the other girls face. While she did like the outfit she hated being treated like a doll. Tilting her head Coco asked, "what do you think?"

"I hate you," Ruby said bluntly far too tired to be polite. Coco laughed allowing her amusement showing. Even Velvet had hated her at first while Yatsu had suffered silently. Fox, however, had managed to find a way out of his shopping spree by discovering her love for chocolate. Standing she motioned for Ruby change back into her normal outfit. The relived sigh she gained made her smirk. It was amusing that the girl thought it was over.

Once Ruby exited the dressing room, she faltered when Coco snatched the approved outfit from her hands and stalked to the front counter. Glancing down at Blake she decided to let the girl sleep and followed Coco.

"Is Mika in," Coco asked giving an uninterested glance at the male clerk when he blushed. Nodding the boy motioned to the back room. Rolling her eyes she led Ruby to the back. It smelled of hardened leather and gunpowder. Vials of dust lined the back shelf beside the board holding various designs and order forms.

In the center was Mika's desk. The shining metal was hardly able to be seen under the layers of fabric and armor. Mesh and wire were slung over the side out of the way as the brunet man scurried back and forth making calculations. He barely glanced up at them before jabbing a finger at the matching chairs in front of his desk. Sitting down she watched him place a black vest onto the metal mannequin standing a few feet away.

Backing away the man narrowed his eyes picking up the thin throwing needle from his desk. throwing it with enough force to piece a man's skull he didn't pay attention to Ruby's squeak at the sound. Smirking he watched the needle bounce off the vest and clatter to the floor. Marking it down as done on the order form he turned his attention to the two girls.

"Coco, I wasn't expecting to see you for another month," he said his brown eyes flickering to Ruby and back to Coco. The girl passed over the outfit watching as he studied it for a moment.

"Ruby needs a new combat outfit I figured you could make her one," she stated. The simple statement was enough to draw his interest. Poking the fabric in his hands he glanced at Ruby before nodding.

"Alright, how many sets," he asked his mind whirling. Plans and designs taking shape. Maybe he should put metal on the back of her gloves. Blinking at a sudden thought he asked, "what weapon does she use and what type of holster?"

"Scythe and I believe it's magnetic," Coco said hiding a cackle when Ruby threw her a warily look. Amused she continued saying, "I want the shirts to be in silver, red, and black. I also want the black to red gradient on the second pair of gloves and an armored version of them as well in black metallic. Have the pants still loose but add in enough armor so that she doesn't get killed. Also, mesh armor between fabric layers on the shirts and dust padding with the jacket. Be sure to add her emblem in black on all of the jackets."

"Very well, anything else," he asked while Ruby tried to reboot her brain. Taking the sketched emblem that Coco passed him he wrote down everything she'd stated. Coco was about to shake her head before looking at the girl who was blinking at both of them.

"Infuse the gloves with dust and at least four pairs of combat boots. Also, I'll need a pair of heeled boots for her too," Coco said.

"Can the boots have built in dagger sheaths," Ruby asked softly drawing his attention. Amused Mika nodded. There wasn't a thing he couldn't do. Coco smirked giving the man a quick goodbye before leading Ruby from the room. Blake was waiting for them. Her tired eyes tracking Ruby as the girl came closer. Sending Coco an irritated look she pointed at the clock.

"Will you be okay on your own Ruby and I have an appointment to keep," she asked though her eyes made it clear she didn't want anything to do with the other girl. Not waiting for an answer she grabbed Ruby's hand pulling her out of the shop and onto the streets.

Ruby sighed in relief as they left Coco behind them. The girl was a menace and should have come with a warning sign. Or at least a label. Velvet must have known that the other girl would drag them around all day and did nothing. She didn't know if she should be angry or tired. She did know however that she never wanted to go clothing shopping again.

Entering the small café Ruby blushed when her stomach rumbled. Blake rolled her eyes leading the way to the counter as her small leader gave into the desire to browse the arrangement of cakes. The girl almost floated in front of the glass separating her and the cakes. Unable to decide between strawberry or vanilla with chocolate icing. Pouting she fluttered between the two before seeing the orange cream frosted chocolate and abandoning them altogether.

Blake gave both orders in an amused tone that clearly told Ruby she was enjoying herself. Paying for both she watched her leader snatch the cake and tea off the counter before rushing to the table half hidden in the corner. Internally she applauded her leaders choice. The table was hidden enough for privacy and far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard. Also, it faced the door. Watching Ruby dig into her cake she wondered if the girl had noticed the tactical value of her chosen table at all or if she'd picked at random.

Taking a small bite of her own lunch she glanced at her scroll. They still had half an hour left until Adam was supposed to show up. Just enough time to finish eating. He'd seemed worried during their call. She couldn't help but wonder why that was. In all the time she'd known him he'd been able to make decisions without his emotions clouding his judgment. To know he was worried about something was enough to set her instincts on edge.

"Blake, you okay," Ruby asked gently once she caught sight of the grimace on the other girls face. Raising her eyes off her scroll Blake nodded not bothering to speak. Ruby shrugged returning her attention to her cake. Coco hadn't given either of them time to eat breakfast before they had to leave. Blake sighed finishing off her cake.

"I'm going to go get Adam something to eat," she said pushing herself away from the table. Walking to the counter, she didn't waste any time ordering a small slice of cake. Unlike her, Adam didn't like many sweets. It had been a challenge to even get him to eat anything with sugar in it. So vanilla was usually the only thing he would eat. Walking back to the table she frowned when she noticed the tired sleepy gaze Ruby was aiming at the wall.

Sitting back down she frowned. Hearing the door open she glanced up. Adam walked into the café his face covered with a black mask that ended just past his nose. Blake noticed him immediately as she caught the scent of the light layer of blood that hung to him like a shroud. Wrinkling her nose she waved him over passing over the small slice of vanilla cake she'd gotten him a few moments ago.

He didn't even touch it instead of turning his gaze to Ruby who was almost dozing off. He didn't quite know how to deal with Blake bringing a human to their meeting. After last time he saw the girl he thought Blake wouldn't allow another meeting between them. He was mildly impressed that the girl was comfortable enough to relax in his presence. Or perhaps she was relying on Blake to protect her. It either showed great faith in Blake or great stupidity in trusting him.

"I see you two have had a long morning," he said glancing down at the cake on his plate. He really didn't like cake. Ruby blinked over at him for a moment her tired gaze sharpening for a second. Most people never questioned a person who was half asleep. It was a wonderful way to be underestimated just like her father pretended to be drunk when going into meetings. He'd taught her how to be underestimated because one day it could save her life.

Watching the two begin to talk she flickered her eyes over to Blake. She could see the nervousness in the other girl's eyes. It was also obvious that Adam didn't want her here during this talk. Hiding her frown behind a yawn, she pushed herself away from the table drawing both their attentions. Standing she sent Blake a tired lopsided smile.

"I have to run to the weapon shop real quick," she said. Blake almost panicked throwing a worried look in her direction. She didn't want to be alone with Adam, not at the moment when she didn't trust him not to take advantage of her.

"The weapon shop located in a black-market," she asked laying her hands on the table. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I figured it would be the polite thing to walk away while you two talk," she said lazily. The draw in her voice reminding Adam of an old huntsmen he'd met a few years ago on a job. If her eyes were red then he could have mistaken the two for each other.

"Polite can go to hell," Adam announced. Shoving the cake over to the human he motioned for her to sit back down. Sitting down slowly she threw Blake a concerned glance. It was hard to see anything past the troubled frown on her face. She didn't doubt that if the girl had any other options than to sit here she would be half way across the city.

Sighing she gave up on acting tired. Eating the cake she watched Blake throw him an annoyed look but the relief on her face was easy for them both to see. He snorted at the amount of faith she put in one little human. They never changed. Humans were horrid selfish creatures that as a whole would never accept those that were different. Even the ones that did were outcasts or the broken ones. Not much could be done when the humans in charge didn't care to see past the reality they created.

He hated that they didn't want to look past what they wanted to see the truth of the world. It was easy to see that nothing they could do would change anything unless they brought down the people in control. He knew better than anyone else the reality of human cruelty. He'd been hurt and broken by the world that those humans created. Even Blake for all her knowledge didn't understand the depths of what they did to the faunus.

And now he was being forced to work for the very people he hated more than anything. Part of him was happy that Blake had gotten out when she did. She was free from having to deal with the three humans. If that woman had never entered his tent then he wouldn't have let Blake leave without repercussions.

Watching Ruby eat the cake he wondered if Blake had told her the truth about what they were and the things that they had done. Did the human know about the people they'd killed? Everything they'd done was to protect the people they loved from the world that hated them. Adam didn't actually know what she was thinking dragging a human into this. It was dangerous. The humans who'd invaded his camp were dangerous. Far more so than anyone else they'd ever dealt with. Even he knew that power like the crimson woman had come at a cost. Usually, the cost was a life.

"Does she know," he asked meeting Blake's eyes. The glowing amber looked like molten gold as she stared at him. Her hands tugged at her black jacket nervously silently asking him not to tell Ruby anything. Rolling his eyes he said, "of course she doesn't."

Blake felt her heart pounding in her chest and she couldn't stop herself from being afraid. She knew what he was talking about. It wasn't their shared past in the White Fang or even her own choices in leaving. He meant the life she'd taken and every single one since then. He meant the blood she'd covered her blade with. Every single time she'd used her weapon she'd taken a life.

"Right now it doesn't matter," Adam said deciding to take pity on her. Sliding his scroll out of his pocket he passed it over to her saying, "I didn't call your parents when you left. But they sent me a message asking about you and telling that they changed their number. It's on there under your father's name."

"Thanks," she said taking it from him. Adding the knew number to her scroll she sighed knowing she would have to talk to them soon. Giving it back she noticed the curious look on Ruby's face. She decided that she would tell her about it later.

Taking it from her he turned to the human he said, "I won't tell you about Blake's past or what she's done but right now you have to know. Blake is a faunus. She's important to us and the others. Her family is important to our species."

"Adam, she gets it," Blake snapped cutting him off before he could scare Ruby. The younger girl glanced between them before shrugging. For the moment she would trust Blake. For all the girl's secrets, she'd never actually lied to her or tried to hurt her. Which was less than the other two had done to her so far. So Blake could keep her secrets and lies. She would be there when the girl needed her.

"Does she," he asked amused when Blake almost hissed at him. Ruby could feel the tension in the air as the two glared at each other. Well, Blake glared, while Adam seemed to relaxed to be tense. There was however hostility in the air. Smirking he said, "fine, I'll let it go. The White Fang is being used for something big."

"Used," Ruby asked softly her fingers drumming against the table. She hated that word more than anything else in the world. So she decided to focus on that and not the casual mention of the White Fang. He nodded slowly before reaching over and stealing Blake's tea. Sipping the liquid he scrunched his nose at the sweetness.

"A woman dropped by my tent and threatened the faunus under my command. We have no choice but to help her achieve what she wants. At the moment we're working with the Vale underground to steal dust," he said his tone bordering on dangerous. Ruby winced at the words. she could hear the hate in his tone. Blake narrowed her eyes.

The White Fang was her family's legacy. It was one of the most important things in the world to her father for years. Her grandfather had been one of the three faunus that founded the organization. She hated that a human could come in and use what her family built like it was a tool.

"Do you want my help," she asked knowing fully that if he accepted she would be falling right back into the darkness. He knew it too. If he said yes, she would throw herself right back into the fight. Without hesitation or doubt, she would kill if he asked. He knew because he would do the same for her.

"No I want you to focus on Beacon, and if possible disrupt the dust robberies," he said softly. He didn't want to put her in danger but he wasn't about to let himself stick to the same plan. If Cinder wanted his people to work for her then fine. They would do everything she ordered. But the woman should be careful. When a hunter held down a lion they often forgot the lion had claws. A faunus was similar. The second she let up he would rip her apart. He just hopped Sienna would understand the coded messages he'd been sending her.

Blake nodded slowly even though she didn't like the situation. She hated the situation more than she hated anything. Did he really expect her to just sit back and watch her people be used like little toy soldiers. Looking down at the table she wanted to scream. How was she supposed to play school girl now that she knew what was really happening. Adam frowned when her nails dug into the surface of the table. Sending the human a look he made a subtle shooing motion with his hand. Ruby frowned pushing herself away from the table.

"I'll go get us something to drink," she said softly. Just once he would be grateful to a human. It was only after she left that he noticed she took the used plates and cups with her.

"Blake, I don't want you to fight for me," he said taking her hand. Holding it tightly he could feel her pulse racing through her skin. He hated that she didn't trust him anymore but knew it was his fault. He became a monster and nothing could change that. Even if he could find another way he wouldn't take it. He was a warrior fighting for his people. Even though she wasn't there fighting beside him, she was still his sister.

"But I could," she whispered softly. She wanted to be there for him more than anything in the world. He needed her.

"Not this time," he said making sure that she looked up at him as he said, "I know leaving the White Fang was hard, but I don't blame you for wanting to leave. What I do blame you for was leaving me on a train in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. The guilt about leaving him behind had torn her apart for weeks. Even outrunning the fear she felt about being hunted down.

"Are you happy at Beacon," he asked glancing over at Ruby as the girl browsed the display case again. Following his gaze, Blake didn't know how to respond. She knew what he meant, but somewhere inside, it haunted her. When Percy asked her about claims she'd felt something click into place, but she didn't know what. Adam tightened his grip on her hand for a second saying, "Don't wait too long to tell them the truth."

Blake nodded slowly tearing her eyes away from Ruby as the girl began talking to the clerk. Feeling him slip something into her hand she looked down. Dark silver glinted as she turned the ring over in her fingers. The subtle bump on the side revealed a sharp tiny blade when she moved it to the side. It was something she'd seen him wearing before. The blade was a dark green.

"It's crystalized poison," he said closing the ring back before sliding it onto her right pointer finger. When she looked back up at him he said, "if you see a woman with glowing amber eyes wearing a red dress stab her in the neck. I doubt she'll survive."

"Alright, but I need you to do something for me," she told him her eyes finding Ruby again as the girl finished buying their orders. Taking a deep breath she said, "I need you to tell me about Claims."

Adam almost died. The shock of her request causing him to choke on air. Coughing he covered his mouth trying to muffle the sound while she stared at him. So Percy was right with his report. He was going to kill the other boy for even mentioning that word around her. He could have kissed Ruby when she showed back up at the table. Taking the water she offered him he noticed Blake's unamused gaze. Ruby passed Blake her cup of tea before sitting down with her own cup of coffee.

Blake frowned wondering why no one wanted to explain anything to her. She didn't really understand what the big deal was, but she didn't like being in the dark. Glaring at him because she knew he wouldn't answer her she turned her attention to Ruby.

"Ready to head back," she asked deciding she wanted to get back before they were missed.

"Sure, you go on ahead," Ruby said smiling. Blake stiffened catching the order in her statement. Adam sipped his water his eyes flickering between the two. It seemed the human wanted to have a one on one conversation. Something he was happy to give her. Blake cast a worried glance at her leader but stood anyway.

Ruby waited for Blake to leave the café knowing how enhanced her sense of hearing really was. The last time she met Adam the man seemed threatening and Blake's anxiety hadn't helped her shape an opinion on who he really was. She didn't like the way he wore a mask but she knew the importance of masks. They weren't always physical and she wondered just how much of him was Adam and how much was the person the mask represented.

"The White Fang," she said softly sitting down the coffee. Leaning forward she studied him noting the relaxed posture. Either he didn't care that she knew or thought he could silence her if she announced it to the world. Personally, she was thinking it was the second option. The Branwen in her wanted to see if it was true. Tilting her head she asked, "are you going to kill me now that I know?"

"I should," he admitted since both of them knew she was a threat. Knowing about him was dangerous especially if she let Ozpin in on his identity. Ruby smirked her eyes darkening just a bit.

"Should meaning you won't, why," she asked curiosity in her voice. He almost laughed. Blake attracted predators it seemed.

"Blake is my sister in bond but not blood if you were brought to this meeting then she trusts you. Are you going to betray her," he asked. When he saw the irritation flash through her eyes at the question he matched her smirk saying, "then I have no reason to kill you."

Ruby nodded slowly understanding his logic. Still, she would have loved to spar against him. Mentally shaking away her blood thirsty thoughts and blaming her aunt for even having them in the first place. She remembered what he said about the woman using the White Fang.

"Adam, if this woman who approached you is so dangerous then why haven't you killed her," she asked. He frowned knowing that it was a valid question. Cinder should have died the moment she entered his camp the first time but he'd given her an audience instead. He should have just cut off her pretty little head and been done with it.

"I should have when she walked into my camp the first time but I thought she might be different," he said. That mistake would haunt him until he died. When the time came he would take care of Cinder himself.

"I have to go," Ruby said moving to stand. She had what she needed. Now all she had to do was keep her team safe.

"Ruby, if you were a faunus I think you would have done well in the White Fang," he told her just to see her reaction. The surprise in her eyes gave way to confusion then finally a flicker of approval. Most human hated to be compared to the faunus seeing them as nothing but animals. He was pleased that she wasn't like most. But that didn't mean he would trust her with Blake's safety. Watching her leave he finished off the last of his water.

Human's were cruel. They killed and betrayed as easily as breathing. Substituting the weakness they felt by causing agony to others. They could never be trusted. Not while he still wore the marks of their cruelty on his skin as a reminder. Every day he woke up and looked in the mirror he saw what they did to mark him as property. He hated the world. Hated the humans that branded his people just to feel strong. Blake didn't understand pain the way he did. She'd never been forced onto her knees before men who thought they were gods. He couldn't blame her for running or for trusting humans. But he never would. She could trust Ruby, put her faith into the human. He would stick to what he knew.

The pain made him stronger. Loss hardened his heart. And every scar that showed on his skin was a reason to keep fighting. It might not be right or good, but it made him who he was today. Humans wanted him to suffer so he would break. They brought out the monster inside of him and then hated the consequences of his action. By using him they caused their own destruction. No one is born a monster, but Cinder really didn't know what she was doing when she decided to use his people.

* * *

 **Hey, guy's I hope everyone has had a great week. I want to apologize about how long it took to get this chapter finished. I had an Ethics test to study for and then Psychology crept up on me. Also, I was wondering what you guys thought of Ruby's character so far. There will be a small time skip the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own RWBY**

Two months after she started training her daughter Raven wanted to scream. The girl's arrogance was going to get her killed. At the moment Yang was sparing against Vernal. And losing horribly. It wasn't even her skills either she was just letting the other girl bait her into attacking at random. Like a child unable to keep herself under control around others. She was reckless rushing into situations she wasn't prepared for. Biting her lip Raven considered her options. Yang was improving physically but mentally she was still in the same spot. She could be clever and resourceful but the second Ruby was mentioned all reason went out the window violently. The girl turned into an attack dog or worse a wild wolf. Raven honestly had no idea how to handle her daughter during these episodes. Unless of course, she was willing to put Ruby in the ring with her.

The sound of a body impacting the floor drew her attention back to the spar. Vernal had baited the girl then flipped her over her shoulder. Sighing Raven marked down her daughters latest loss as the girl groaned pushing herself off the floor. Vernal was smirking while she danced around Yang's battered form. Raven could hear her students mocking laughter. Sighing she moved forward stepping between the two as Yang tried to rub the pain from her shoulder.

"That's the match. Yang go take a shower," She ordered gaining a glare in return. Switching targets Yang almost growled when Vernal smirked at her. Still, she obeyed her mother's order and stalked from the room. The act of submission didn't change the fact she was pouting like a child. Turning to Vernal, Raven sighed asking, "what do you think?"

"Fighting me isn't going to solve her anger," the brunet stated. The smirk she'd been wearing like a mask was gone. Staring at her Raven could admit that she had a point. Even if that point wasn't one Raven wanted to even accept. She didn't see why her daughter had so much against Ruby it wasn't as if the girl had done anything to her. Well at least to a logical person. Yang seemed to run on emotion rather than logic.

"What would you suggest then," she asked while her student stretched. Vernal raised an eyebrow her blue eyes locking onto her teacher. They both knew what she was suggesting, but it seemed that Raven didn't want to say it.

"Let your heir fight her," Vernal stated. Dropping her arms from above her head she stepped back saying, "after all if you want her to lead she has to earn the tribes respect."

"You mean your respect," Raven corrected seeing right through her students attempt. Vernal smiled but it was a dark cynical thing. Crossing her arms she looked away from her teacher. She'd never expected to lead the tribe, especially since it was based on blood rather than ability. But meeting Yang had set the high bar she'd created for the Branwen bloodline down a few dozen pegs. No one in the tribe especially her would allow someone like Yang to lead them. Raven sighed reading the skepticism written on her student's face. Patting Vernal's shoulder she said, "I'll talk to Ruby and schedule a mock battle between the two."

As soon as she said the words Raven wanted to take them back. Since the battle would be on school grounds Ozpin would have to be informed. Unless it wasn't. She could schedule it for a weekend and take both girls with her to the tribe. Of course, she would have to create a temporary bond with one someone else but it shouldn't be too hard.

"Gone on home I need to talk to Yang," Raven ordered creating a portal for Vernal. The girl shrugged vanishing through the swirling red and black portal. Vernal wasn't a good person but she was loyal to the tribe and one of the only ones in it that Raven knew wouldn't kill Yang. The other probably would kill her then hide the body all while claiming it had been an accident. Part of her wanted to bring in one of the Guard just to see how quickly they would lose their temper. It would be entertaining, at least until they pulled out sharp objects. Seeing her daughter walk back into the training room she hid a smile. The blonde looked exhausted. Tilting her head she asked, "what did you think of today's training?"

"I think you should train me the same way you did Ruby instead of handing me off to your barbarian," the girl snapped crossing her arms. The second she said the words she wanted to take them back. Her mother's eyes hardened. The insult against Vernal hung in the air between them like a fog. Raven clenched her fists trying to hold back.

"You don't want me to do that Yang," she said her voice deceptively calm. Like the eye of a storm. Yang swallowed stepping back slightly. She'd learned to read her mothers moods during these last two months. Still, she hated the way they tried. Two months and all she'd done was spar with Vernal. She hated Vernal. The girl was an arrogant bitch.

Raven sighed rubbing her forehead in an attempt to chase away a headache. Meeting Yang's eyes she said, "Go get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Will we? You've been saying that for two months now," Yang said crossing her arms. Raven's eyes narrowed. She'd planned on waiting until her daughter matured more but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

"Bring Ruby with you and we will," she said vanishing through a portal before her daughter could question her again. Yang growled stomping her foot against the ground. Eyes blazing red she headed back to the dorm to sleep.

Ruby arrived at morning training wearing her combat outfit as Ozpin ordered. Her hair tied back into a bun so that the strands wouldn't get in her eyes. Pulling at the firm material of her new gloves she wondered how much the whole thing cost. Coco had told her not to worry about it, and that everything was billed to Ozpin. Looking at the thin metal scales on her palms she frowned. Although she hadn't heard anything about it; the outfit most likely costed a lot more than most. Especially since Coco had been cackling when it had been delivered last night. The girl had sounded like a hyena and Ruby had been tempted to check for ears.

She and Blake had finished her sword last night. Something that Ozpin had jumped on. She was supposed to be sparring with Jaune this morning. The boy himself had given her a frightened look when she entered the room. She didn't really understand why seeing as how he sparred with Pyrrha every single day. She was no match for the minstrel champion. Sighing she dropped her bag to the floor. While Pyrrha gave Jaune some last minute advice on their spar, Ruby knelt checking her boots. She made sure that her dagger was sheathed properly having been half asleep this morning. Thankfully it was.

Blake glanced at her leader spying the sheathed blade on her back when she bent down. Holding her leader's jacket she noticed the way Ruby's hair tickled the back of her neck. Ears twitching she looked away. Ruby stood allowing her pants to drop back down over her boots. Taking her jacket from Blake she felt a pang of loss at not having her cloak. She missed it. Still after Coco's lecture about the dangers of wearing capes she thought it was better used outside of combat. Wouldn't stop her from wearing it to class though.

"Good Morning students," Ozpin announced stalking into the room with his cane tapping against the floor. Ruby frowned following the movement. Happy Ozpin was a teasing Ozpin. Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms waiting for whatever nonsense he'd planned. Feeling the reassuring weight of Crescent Rose against her hip she knew that she could deal with it.

Glancing over at Ruby he had to admit that Coco had a good sense of style. He refused to allow his eyes to twitch because of his lowered bank account. Instead, he targeted the second year during leadership classes in retribution. She, of course, hated him for it. Taking a sip of his coffee he noticed Blake move closer to her leader. All this time and she still didn't trust him even a little. Given her past, he wasn't surprised. He did, however, wonder if she'd told her leader about her ears.

"Today Ruby and Jaune are going to spar, the winner gets a prize," he said happily. Ruby tapped her finger against her arm. The word prize did nothing to encourage either of them.

"Headmaster, in our last leadership class you told us to get all the details before rushing into a situation," Ruby said. Ozpin hummed accepting her words but did nothing more than smirk at her. Knowing that the man wouldn't give her an answer she stepped into the ring across from Jaune.

"Hey Ruby," he greeted keeping the nervousness out of his voice. Or at least he tried too. It didn't really help that he was shaking like a leaf. Giving him a small smile she reached back for Crescent Rose.

"Wait! Only swords are allowed," Ozpin said before she could unsheathe her scythe. Pouting she allowed the man to snatch it from her hands. Was it wrong she wanted to stab him with it? Shaking her head as he almost skipped away she turned her attention back to Jaune who was having his shield stolen by Pyrrha. Both fighters shared an irritated look. Neither of them liked having to deal with happy coffee high Ozpin.

Her hand clenched around the dark red leather wrapped hilt of her sword. Fingers brushing against the petal-shaped guard she smirked. Jaune almost whimpered at the bloodthirsty glance. The second Jaune looked away to send a nervous glance at Pyrrha she moved. Metal brushed against metal as the folded blades clinked into place forming a long single edge katana about 25 inches long. The dark metal of her sword clashed against the light silver of his own. Stumbling back at the split second attack he barely held her back.

Ruby pushed away from him landing back on her feet. Holding the hilt with both hands she kicked off the ground again. Stepping to the side he dodged her initial attack and slashed at her back. Spinning on her toes she knocked his attack away.

Putting distance between them she frowned her eyes glancing at his feet when he stepped forward. Eyes snapping back to him she parried the rapier like thrust to her chest. She wasn't even surprised at the Ozpin like move. Both of them had learned good and bad habits from the man so she wasn't alarmed. Spinning she kicked Jaune away from her.

He groaned stumbling back as she vanished into a burst of petals. Using her sword she could move faster. The boy barely had time to look around for her before she was aiming for his back. The hair on the back of his neck rising he stumbled to the side reaching out to grab her hand and hold her in place. She smirked ducking under the swipe of her sword and stomping onto his foot. Yelping he released her hand.

Slamming the hilt of her sword into his chest she capitalized on his stumbling to slam her knee into his chest. When he fell to the ground she followed. Pinning him down she used one hand to hold down the wrist of his sword hand while holding her sword to his neck.

"Match," Ozpin called grinning when Ruby jumped away from Jaune. Face heating up she apologized rapidly. Something that she didn't do when sparring against Blake. Said faunus was smirking her eyes never leaving her leader. Both she and Ruby had worked hard making that weapon. A currently un-named weapon as well seeing as how Ruby wanted to spend time thinking over its name instead of making a rash decision.

The weapon itself was completely hidden when it was collapsed and sheathed. Pressing a button on the hilt she watched the weapon fold over itself until it was the length of a dagger. Thin metal that was razor sharp. Sheathing it she held her hand out to Jaune who took it without hesitation. Frowning he couldn't look over at Pyrrha the fear of her disappointment hurting him more than anything. They'd been training for two months and he was still useless.

"Use that rapier thrust against Cardin in combat class," Ruby said imagining the look on the other boys face. He would be so surprised at the change that Jaune might actually win. Catching onto her line of thinking he laughed. So far Glynda had him and Cardin fighting almost every class. He'd never won.

"Your prize is no training for the next week," Ozpin announced. Ruby twitched turning to glare at him. The man was already on the way to the door hoping he could escape before his students could figure it out. Glynda had yelled at him until he gave them the week off. The ranking was this week and she would kill him if he interfered with their performances. Ruby knew something was up the second Ozpin's cane stopped tapping against the floor and the man ran for the door. Rolling her eyes she let him escape. She would take the week off if it meant not having to wake up at this time every single morning.

Two hours later she wanted to curl into her cloak and die. Leadership class sucked. Not only was Ozpin leaning against his desk half asleep but she was playing chess against Cardin. The stupid smug idiot that he was. The black and white board driving her crazy. She frowned touching the head of her queen. Biting her lip she moved it across the board slowly.

Ruby hated chess. Not because she was bad at it but because Cardin was surprisingly good. After Ozpin introduced them to the game she'd thought it might be fun. Nope. She was getting torn apart by Cardin's out of the box strategies. Worse was the smirk he wore when he won. She wanted to hit him. Pouting she glared at the board in front of her wishing she could set it on fire with her eyes. It would be so much easier than having him chuckle as he stole her queen.

"I win again," he said bluntly. Frowning she glanced down at the board knowing it was true. He was two moves away from winning. Hearing Jaune snicker she frowned turning her glare on him. The blonde winced stepping away from the improvised tournament table. Their training that morning still fresh in his mind.

"I give," she whined pushing her chair away from the table and moving to allow Grant to sit down. They were currently on the third match of the contest that Ozpin had forced them into. The two winners so far were Percy and Cardin. Frowning she leaned against the window watching Jaune settle into Cardin's vacated seat.

The six of them had been playing against each other once a week for about a month now with class rankings and everything. Sadly the only person she'd been able to beat was Grant. And that was because he fell asleep at the table! It was obvious she wasn't a strategist something that Ozpin had taken great lengths to reassure her wasn't a bad thing. She was an improviser. Coming up with plans in an instant was easy but sitting in a chair and playing a game against a natural born tactician like Cardin or even Jaune was horrible.

Plus she preferred fighting anyway. Watching Jaune easily outmatch Grant she rolled her eyes. there was a reason the boy was ranked number two in the class. Glancing over at Ozpin and watching him sip his coffee she sighed. The man never looked like he cared until one of them needed help. Hearing a yawn she looked back just in time to see Grant doze off. Rolling her eyes she giggled when Cardin slapped the boy on the head to wake him up. It was such a common occurrence that none of them bothered to scold him. Yawning herself she felt her lips twitch into a smile as Cardin glared at her.

Hearing Grant giving up she grinned class was almost over meaning she could have training time with Blake and Weiss. Looking up at the clock she tensed her aura flashing over her skin seconds before the bell rang. Grabbing her bag she burst into petals not waiting long enough for Ozpin to dismiss them. Speeding through the hallways she avoided the other students easily catching Fox's amused glace as she rushed by him. Entering the locker room she almost ran into Weiss who was putting new dust vials in her rapier.

Stumbling back the heiress almost fell her eyes widening. Catching the older girls arms Ruby spun them around once before coming to a stop. Weiss growled snapping the barrel of her weapon closed to hit her leader on the head lightly.

"How many times do we have to tell you, no running in the hallways," she scolded although the playful glow in her eyes gave away her amusement. Ruby pouted rubbing her head as her partner slipped her weapon into place at her waist.

"At least twenty more," she said moving toward her locker. Weiss rolled her eyes already knowing that it was true. In the last two months, she'd tried to make things better between her and Ruby. Sadly, although they got along better, Ruby was still wary of her. Still, she was trying to improve her relationship with her leader. Of course when Ruby was away from Blake. The black haired hated her completely. Or at least partially. Every time they saw each other the girl glared at her.

"So besides your horrible lack of manners what are we doing today," Weiss asked watching Ruby rush toward the bathroom to change into her combat outfit.

"Training, I couldn't get Yang to agree though," Ruby called back leaving the door partially open.

Weiss sighed wishing that the fourth member of their team wasn't still avoiding them, and she'd been doing it for the last month too. It had gotten to the point where they barely saw the girl outside of class. How were they supposed to be a team when she wouldn't even come to team meetings? Hearing footsteps behind she turned her eyes darkening when Blake pushed past her without even glancing at her. Their team was a mess.

Exiting the bathroom Ruby smiled at Blake. The girl returned the smile as she slid her weapon into place on her back. Not bothering to wait Ruby grabbed Weiss' wrist ignoring the heiress complaint she dragged the girl behind her to the outdoor training area. The shaded area was perfect for the training Ruby had in mind. Dropping Weiss hand she almost bounced forward. Spinning around she grinned as Weiss rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms the heiress watched her leader rush around like a child. She didn't acknowledge that her lips had twitched up into a smile.

Blake walked out behind the heiress being careful not to touch her. Her dislike of the girl didn't come form her family name, at least not anymore. Now it was about how long it would take for her to drop the act and return to her spoiled brat self. She knew it was just a matter of time, no one who acted like Weiss changed so much after only a talk. So waiting for Weiss to hurt Ruby was something she hated with a passion. And in doing so caused her to hate Weiss as well.

Seeing Ruby's excitement she smiled just a bit. It was easy to forget that Ruby was younger than them by two years. Especially since the girl was so quiet most of the time. Shaking her head in amusement Blake glanced around the training area. The walled courtyard had trees creating a shadowed arch above them. It would make using her semblance easier. Being so different than the indoor area they usually used she had to wonder how Ruby would perform.

"So how do you want to do this," Weiss asked her voice causing a flare of annoyance in Blake.

"Battle Royal, aura out or submission," Ruby suggested turning to look at Blake. The black haired girl nodded slowly.

"Practice for the ranking tournament," she guessed amusement in her eyes. Ruby smiled the gesture doing nothing to disguise the wicked gleam in her eyes. Blake touched the hilt of her sword deciding to target Weiss first. As if sensing her intent the heiress frowned unsheathing her rapier.

Propping Crescent Rose against a tree, Ruby unsheathed her dagger. Meeting both their eyes she tossed it into the air. Weiss followed the arch with her eyes as her knees bent. Aura flaring she created a glyph behind her as the dagger sank into the ground. The glyph yanked her back out of range of Blake's slash. Flipping she rolled out of the way. Glancing up at the sound of ringing metal she watched Ruby impact Blake.

Eyes narrowing Weiss switched to ice dust. Slashing her rapier in their direction she created spikes of ice. Ruby vanished in a bust of petals reappearing outside of the attack, while Blake allowed a clone to take the hit for her.

Seeing a flash of black in the corner of her vision, Weiss spun the silver of her rapier blocking the dark weapon in Ruby's hand. Arm shaking Weiss stepped back just barely noticing Ruby's eyes flicker behind her. Cursing in her mind the heiress yelped as Blake's kick sent her flying. Twisting she created a glyph behind her that sent her flying right back.

Ruby moved first grabbing Blake's shoulder she used it to flip out of the way while pushing Blake forward as well. Blue met gold as Blake followed her bodies movement and slashed her sword at the heiress. A white glyph blocked the hit allowing Weiss to kick off Blake's chest. As the black haired girl stumbled back, a blur of red darted past her. Petals danced in her vision as the flat side of Ruby's blade impacted her stomach.

Watching Weiss fly across the field and into a tree, Ruby turned back to Blake. Eyes meeting they shared a smirk as the heiress stood. Seeing the matching looks she groaned. Stabbing the tip of her weapon into the ground she created a shield of ice to block Blake's gun fire. Bursting into petals Ruby rushed forward dodging the bullets as she leapt over Weiss shield. Holding switching her grip on her sword to hold it with both hands she slashed downward.

Knees buckling Weiss barely held off the attack with her rapier. Her arms were shaking when she noticed Ruby's amusement. A distraction. She'd been distracted which meant Blake would be showing up soon. Cold metal touched her neck. Cursing internally she glanced behind her as Ruby backed off. Blake was smirking the cold expression causing her blood to turn to ice.

"You two cheat," she said coldly. Blake raised an eyebrow. Weiss could tell the other girl was having way too much fun holding a blade to her throat. Rolling her eyes she held her hands up in surrender saying, "I'm out. Have fun."

Blake removed her sword as Weiss rushed from the area to the bench located near the door. The two always ganged up on her, it wasn't fair. Although Weiss suspected Blake only did it so she could fight Ruby alone. Laying her rapier across her lap she settled in to watch the match.

Ruby vanished petals dropping to the ground as she tried to slash at Blake's back. Spinning the faunus used her cleaver to block while her katana stabbed at her leaders face. Head tilting to the side Ruby dodged her foot coming up to kick out at the other girl. It connected. Before Ruby could celebrate the girl's body faded. A clone. Instinct caused her to spin at the same moment Blake opened fire.

Gun fire rang out in the clearing as time slowed down. Dodging the bullets she ended her semblance giving Blake a taunting smirk as they hit the wall uselessly. The girl rolled her eyes. Ruby rushed forward time slowing as she pulled her dagger from the ground. Throwing it forward she stopped her semblance. Blake dodged to the side to avoid the dagger. Eyes widening she barely blocked Ruby's stab. Holding the tip of the blade back she narrowed her eyes.

Hearing footsteps Weiss glanced up as Cardin stopped in the open doorway. The boy's eyes widened as he watched Ruby leap into the air to avoid another bout of gun fire. Indigo tracked Ruby as she landed behind Blake slashing at the girls back.

Knocking Ruby's sword to the side Blake pushed her cleaver against the younger girls neck. The tree behind Ruby giving the girl nowhere to run. Pouting she huffed dropping her sword to the ground. Blake didn't relax. She wasn't even surprised when Ruby grabbed the bladed side of the cleaver and shoved it away from her while her other palm impacted Blake's stomach.

Stumbling back Blake almost tripped over her own feet as Ruby used the action to pull her cleaver from her hands. Tossing the weapon away the younger girl leapt at her. Blocking the punch Blake didn't notice Ruby grab her ribbon until it was too late. Twisting the fabric around Blakes wrist she burst into petals reappearing behind the older girl and forcing the hand holding her katana against her back. Pain rang through her arm causing Blake to drop her weapon and switch out with a clone.

Releasing the ribbon Ruby rushed toward her Second. Ducking under her kick, Black swept Ruby's remaining leg out from under her causing the girl to yelp and fall. Following her down Blake pinned the younger. Holding her wrists tightly she smirked down at her leader.

Weiss rolled her eyes as the black haired girl straddled Ruby saying something that she was too far away to hear. Whatever it was caused her leader to laugh. Beside her, Cardin hummed a thoughtful look on his face. The ranking tournament would be coming up soon. He'd already heard about Percy and Quins alliance. Maybe it was time for him to consider one of his own.

Hearing clapping Ruby glanced over her face heating up as Russel clapped. Sensing her leader's discomfort Blake stood keeping a hold on one of Ruby's hands to pull her up. Sending her Second a thank full look. Ruby moved forward causing Blake to release her hand.

"Good job Ruby," Russel praised pushing past Cardin. Smiling gently he ruffled her hair. She pouted trying to straighten the mess he'd made of her hair as Blake collected their weapons. Looking past Russel she could see Cardin's intrigued face. It reminded her of the expression he made when playing chess. Frowning at the comparison she wondered what he was planning.

"What are you guys doing here," she asked taking her weapons from Blake. Russel didn't even frown at being ignored. Instead, he coaxed the rest of his team out into the training area to begin exercises. Sky shot a glance at Weiss offering her a small smile which she returned.

"Training, besides shouldn't you be working on your chess strategies," Cardin said. She pouted her face heating up as he mocked her about her lack of ability in chess. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the mention of the game. Rolling his eyes he said, "any plans for the ranking tournament?"

Ruby frowned at the question her flushed face returning to normal. She'd heard about the alliances being planned by the other teams. In fact, she'd planned on asking Jaune for one tonight during dinner. But she could follow Cardin's thought process. He was one of the last people she'd be expected to side with. Tapping her chin she considered her options. She could work well with team JNPR but had never worked with Cardin's team. She didn't even know their fighting styles. Glancing back at the training boys she bit her lip.

"Come on Ruby, the other teams are making alliances and I would rather be at the top than the bottom," he said crossing his arms. Something about his statement caused her anger to spike. Narrowing her eyes she let her hand fall to her side. Seeing her expression he smirked saying, "I know your thinking of asking Jaune but can you honestly say he'd be a better pick."

"Pyrrha would be," she pointed out. He laughed.

"She wouldn't be able to beat all of us," he said. Ruby frowned. She hated the way he was trying to pressure her into agreeing. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she took her weapons from Blake. Sliding them back into place on her body she thought over her options.

Cardin narrowed his eyes taking in the casual closeness between the two. The way Blake's hand lingered on Ruby's shoulder and the fact that the reaper allowed it. The Second of a team had to be someone the leader could trust with their life. Watching Ruby lean closer to the other girl as she thought about his offer, he suppressed a smirk. One way or another Ruby would make an alliance with his team. It didn't matter how. His team had to do well during the rankings.

"Sorry Cardin but I don't think I can trust you enough to make an alliance," she said an apologetic light in her eyes. Weiss sighed in relief opening her scroll she looked down at the time. They had about an hour until Oobleck's class started. Ruby didn't notice the emotion burning in his eyes at her words but Blake did.

"That's fine," he said knowing that while he could use her weakness against her he currently had no ammunition to use. Patting Ruby on the shoulder he stole one of the black hairs that clung to her jacket. Waving goodbye he wasted no time walking over to Sky. Pulling the boy aside he pushed the hair into his hands saying, "create one of your little things and spy on Ruby's team."

The blue haired boy wanted to argue but taking one look at his leader he knew not to. Sighing he focused his aura. Light blue coated his hand as the hair morphed turning into a black fly. Blinking as one of his eyes changed to purple he looked at his leader.

"I won't be able to move while I do this," he pointed out. Cardin nodded pointing to the tree behind him. Sitting down Sky settled into a sedative state. After a few moments, the fly began to move. It hovered above his hand before shooting off after the girls. Finding them in the locker room it took a seat on the row above their heads.

Blake sighed as her leader changed back into her uniform. Already she hated the exposed feeling that came with not having her swords with her. Slipping the uncomfortable shoes back onto her feet she glanced at Weiss while the heiress was fixing her hair back into its perfect ponytail. Maybe next time she'd pull the girls hair. Smirking at the thought she turned her attention back to Ruby as the girl exited the bathroom her cloak wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"What's next," Weiss asked. Ruby smiled sitting down beside Blake.

"How long until class starts," she asked holding out her scroll Weiss allowed the girl to see the time. Grinning at the forty minutes they had left she said, "who's hungry?"

Standing she pulled Blake up with her. Without giving Weiss time to answer she pulled the two behind her as she headed to the kitchen. Weiss didn't even bother to argue as she was pulled along. It was normal for Ruby to drag them behind her. Stepping into the kitchen Ruby smiled waving to some of the cooks who rolled their eyes at her.

Feeling Ruby drop her hand Blake watched her rush forward to talk to the cooks. Being left with the heiress she rolled her eyes as Weiss avoided stepping on a spot of flour on the floor. Mind going to her partner she wondered where Yang had gotten to but knew they would see the girl during class. Smelling chocolate she looked up as Ruby returned with cake. Eyeing the food she took her plate without hesitation.

"Sorry Weiss I didn't really know what you liked," she said giving the white-haired girl a plate of vanilla cake. To the girls credit, she took it with a smile. Ruby took the smile as approval and leaned against the counter digging into the strawberry cake she'd been given. Her mind going to Cardin's offer. She knew he hadn't accepted her reply. He was way to stubborn to do so. If she had to guess she would put money on his just waiting for the right moment to strike. Like a snake.

Walking into class forty minutes later she noticed Yang sitting with her legs propped up on the desk. She couldn't help but hate the expression on her sister's faces. It was the angered red eyes that were on her the second she stepped into the room. The glow of disapproval that followed her when she sat down a row in front of her. As if she was being judged for even existing. She hated it more than anything else in the world.

Feeling Blake sit down beside her she opened her notebook. Oobleck talked fast and she wanted to take notes. As the man began class she noticed his look toward Cardin's area.

"Mr. Winchester is there a reason Mr. Lark is absent," he asked sipping what ever it was in his cup. Cardin shrugged while Russel leaned forward an apology on his lips.

"Sorry doctor, our teammate got injured during training," he said softly. Their teacher nodded letting the absence go. Doing so he didn't catch the glare that Russel sent to Cardin or the way Cardin looked away. Ruby did notice. Narrowing her eyes she wondered if Cardin had hurt Sky accidentally. Turning back to her notes she began to jot down the man's lesson about Mt. Glen.

The loss of life at the failed Vale expansion was troubling. Watching her teacher zoom around the room she leaned forward. A week ago their lesson had been on the faunus war. Now it was about something completely different. Part of her wondered if he just liked to zip around to confuse them.

Yang narrowed her eyes. Her team had turned against her. Even Weiss who she'd been counting on to hate Ruby had begun to like the girl. It was maddening. Blake was supposed to be her partner but Ruby stole her. Just like she stole Raven and Tai. She hated being the second pick to everyone in their family. Ruby this, Ruby that. Why was she so special? Yang gritted her teeth. Raven wanted her to bring Ruby to their private training sessions. Just another thing her sister would ruin for her.

Taking a deep breath she looked away from Ruby's back. If she could she would go back in time and make sure that Summer and Qrow never got together. She'd change history just to make sure Ruby never existed. Ruby glanced behind her at her sister before looking away again. Pain spread through her chest when she thought about how much Yang hated her. They might not have talked in two months but she still remembered the heated glare she'd been given at lunch. What could she have done to make Yang hate her so much?

Lowering her eyes Ruby pushed back the tears. She couldn't cry now. She focused on taking notes during class time. Despite everything Yang had done she loved her sister. No matter what they were family.

"Classes for first years are canceled this week, I suggest you get some rest tonight," Oobleck said drawing her attention. His smile was malicious as he said, "I look forward to seeing how you rank."

Ruby shivered. Why did she get the feeling that all these teachers were sadists? Standing as the bell rang she shoved her notebook into her bag. The ranking tournament would require her team to work together. Looking up at her sister, she knew Yang would never listen to her. Unless she made her. Yang respected strength more than anything else. So what if she proved that she was stronger than the other girl.

"Ruby, Raven wants you at training tonight," Yang stated pushing past her sister without acknowledging the rest of their team. Ruby froze. With Raven, everything was either a test or a plan. Still, she'd been summoned and now there was nothing else she could do but go. Feeling Blake's hand on her shoulder she sent her a reassuring look. Yang couldn't do a thing to her around Raven. Not if she wanted to keep her head.

"Come with me," Ruby pleaded turning her silver eyes onto her Second. Blake smirked tapping Ruby's nose. Blinking the girl tilted her head in confusion as Blake moved past her. Walking after the older girl she asked, "does that mean yes or no?"

Weiss smiled following after her confused partner. In truth, she knew she'd be the only one in the room tonight. Blake would follow Ruby and she would be left alone to peace and quiet. Content at the thought she watched Ruby catch up to Blake. Part of her knew she should be jealous about being the only one left out tonight, but honestly, she could do without the drama surrounding Ruby and Yang. Seeing Blake lean down to say something to Ruby she wondered just how close the two really were. Either way, it didn't matter. Shaking her head she sped up to walk on Ruby's other side.

Jaune moved the food around on his plate as if it was poisoned. His face a little green as Nora finished telling a story about her latest dream. Taking a sip of water he watched Ren hit her gently on the head and caught him whispering something about not traumatizing all of them. Too late to worry about that.

Ruby sat down on Nora's other side leaning into the causal hug that the ginger girl gave her. Hearing Pyrrha and Jaune begin to talk about the ranking tournament she was going to ask for an alliance before remembering Cardin's eyes when he asked her for one. For now, she would wait and see what Cardin had planned. She just hopped he remembered that life wasn't a game of chess. And that she would stab him.

Eating slowly her mind wondered to her father. She hadn't heard from him in almost two weeks. While he didn't call every single day and she didn't expect him too, this was the longest stretch of silence they'd ever gone through. She was worried. Even if her father had forgotten her dad wouldn't. Tai was too attached to enter radio silence without a reason. But what reason would be bad enough that he wouldn't call her?

Putting down her fork she excused herself from the table she had to get changed and meet Raven and Yang in the training room. Blake was two steps behind her. Entering the locker room she noticed the tension in her leader's shoulders. Frowning she reached out ruffling the younger girls hair.

"It'll be okay," she said her golden eyes meeting Ruby's. The younger girl smiled accepting the reassurance but not actually believing it. Knowing Raven she was about to be forced to fight Yang. Grabbing her combat outfit she rushed to change leaving Blake alone. Reaching up the faunus scratched her cheek before sitting down to wait.

Adam hadn't contacted her since that day two months ago. But that wasn't surprising, he'd never been one to ask for help. He preferred to keep his plans to himself. She was shocked that he'd even let her know what was going on. Playing with the ring on her finger she wondered if she should tell Ruby the truth. She cared about Ruby. She trusted her. So then why was it every time she thought about telling her, the words got caught in her throat?

Frowning she watched Ruby exit the bathroom. Motioning the younger girl over she stood. Taking a hairband from her pocket she tied the girls hair back into a short ponytail. Just enough so that it couldn't be grabbed.

Gathering her weapons once again Ruby looked up as Yang walked past her. Sneering the older girl motioned for her to follow. Frowning she did so. If she was right then could she actually fight her sister? Yang might not care about her but it didn't work both ways. Feeling Blake brush against her shoulder she smiled lightly. It was nice to know she wasn't alone in this.

Raven had wanted to do this back at the tribe but sadly Ozpin had forbidden her from taking the students. And while she could still do so, having him come after her might not be something the tribe could survive. So instead she'd brought the guard with her to see her heir for themselves. Without telling Ozpin. A minor revenge but still getting something over on him. Glancing over at them she couldn't help but frown when she noticed one of them floating above the ground.

"Dakota no going to sleep," she scolded causing him to jump. The golden platform he'd created for his nap being the only thing left in the air as he tumbled off it onto the floor. Growling his green eyes narrowed as the wolf ears on his head flattened. This was literally his bed time. If it wasn't for getting to see her heir then he would have stayed home with his wife.

Vera snickered at his expression the snake scales on her arms shinning as she crossed them. Leaning against the wall she watched him closely with her blue eyes. Feeling someone tap her shoulder she glanced over at Liam as the blonde pointed to the doorway. Catching the movement Raven sighed.

Ruby looked over at the strangers feeling her heart sink. If Raven brought guests then this was a test. Straightening her shoulders under their gaze she stepped slightly in front of Blake. While her sister just walked right in she stayed by the door. At the moment this was Raven's domain. Just inviting herself in would be rude.

"It's okay Ruby, come on in," Raven said a soft smile crossing her lips. Stepping into the room slowly Ruby never turned her back to the strangers. Blake caught onto the tension in the room. Reaching out she patted Ruby's shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll be by the bench," she said getting a nod in return. Ruby was glad that Blake would be out of the way during this.

"Now the reason I asked you here is simple, I want a battle between the two of you," Raven announced keeping her eyes on Yang as she did so. Ruby she knew had figured out why she was here. Glancing at the Guard she said, "these are the judges. I won't be the one judging you today they will. As such the rules are simple there are none."

Ruby didn't even look at the strangers choosing instead to touch Crescent Rose. For all her faults Yang knew how she fought. They'd been training together since they were kids. Every move she could do with her scythe was one her sister would expect. So she'd have to do something different. Part of her was screaming to just throw the match. Let Yang win and walk away. But did she really want to?

Could she win? Yes. Easily in fact. While Yang knew her moves it worked the other way around too. Her sister was predictable. Even with the added training form Raven she didn't have an advantage. Raven had trained Ruby too. So yes she could win. Her eyes went to Blake who was watching carefully. If she fought for real now then Yang would lose. Raven knew it too. Biting her lip Ruby considered why her aunt would pit Yang against her now. Did she want Yang to lose?

Ruby felt sick. Her hands were sweaty and her breathing was shaky. If this was an order then she couldn't refuse. Still, as she looked away from Blake to face her sister she wanted to run away. Yang scared her. But this wasn't just about her anymore. As a leader, she had to put her team first. If Yang wanted to be alone then fine. She wouldn't force her sister to come to team meeting but tomorrow they had to work together. This could be her chance to force Yang to work with her.

As Raven announced the start of the match, Yang shot forward. Ruby didn't move. Aura gathering in her body she waited. She could use her scythe and win, but Yang wouldn't respect her for it. In that case, she would get on her sisters level. Redirecting Yang's punch at the last minute she didn't even flinch as her sisters gauntlet went off. Slamming her palm into her sisters stomach she watched her stumble back.

Shock colored her sisters face but that wasn't what she was after. Instead, she twisted lashing out her foot impacting her sisters chest. Yang yelped as she was sent flying back. No rules. No quarter. Instinctive terms that described everything Raven had ever taught her. Petals gathered around her as she kicked off the floor following her sister. Reaching back she unfolded Crescent Rose the familiar weight causing her to relax. The curved blade cut a gash in the floor as Yang rolled away from it. This wasn't a battle against Blake.

"What the hell are you doing trying to cut my head off or something," Yang snapped as she flipped to her feet. Ruby hesitate her arms feeling like lead at the tone. It was the same one Yang used before attacking her. Seeing her sisters hesitation, Yang rushed forward. The bang from her sister's gauntlets shook her out of her head. Leaping away from her sister Ruby shot down at her. The bullet impacted the ground inches away from her sister's foot.

Landing she pointed her scythe behind her. This wasn't the time for hesitation. Winning now was important. Pulling the trigger on her scythe she shot forward. Holding her arms up in front of her Yang blocked the hit her aura absorbing the damage. The blade caused her to stumble back as Ruby continued moving. Time slowing down the reaper frowned. Yang had absorbed her attack. She was going to use her semblance them.

Deciding that if her sister wanted to absorb her attacks them fine. Feet hitting the wall Ruby bounced off it. Using the recoil of her weapon to speed her up she attacked her sister. She knew she was supplying her sister with power but she wanted to see which of them would last the longest. Petals swirled in a cyclone above them as she continued making passes. Her narrowed silver eyes never left her sister.

Raven smirked her hair whipping in her face as she leaned against the wall. Looking down at Vernal she noted the girls widened eyes.

Ruby slowed down as her sister's eyes flickered to brilliant red. Catching the shaft of Crescent Rose Yang smirked before slamming her fist into her sister's stomach. Ruby yelped releasing her scythe as she was sent flying back. Instead of hitting the wall she twisted her feet creating a crack in the wall as she bounced off it again.

Unsheathing her sword she slammed the flat side into her now lilac eyed sisters chest. Yang stumbled back her eyes widening as Ruby landed behind her. Silver eyes hard as diamonds she held her sword tightly. If she hadn't had her aura then Yang's attack would have broken her ribs. She had enough power for just one last thing. Glancing at the petals still floating to the floor around them she focused.

The aura in every single one called to her. They were a part of her. Her semblance. Her strength. Petals swirled around her blade as Yang screamed in rage. Slamming her fists together the blonde lunged. Holding her sword with both hands Ruby waited. Time slowing around her as she pulled. Every petal responding to her call.

The blade of her sword impacted her sisters gauntlets shoving her sisters arm upwards. At the same time, Ruby lashed out her foot hitting Yang's stomach. The blonde gasped in pain. Flipping away from her sister Ruby landed a few feet away as the petals converged tearing the blondes aura into pieces. Screaming Yang felt like she was being torn apart as the petals ripped apart her aura like tiny blades. Falling to her knees as they faded from existence she struggled to look up. Ruby didn't hesitate to slam the hilt of her sword into her sisters head.

Panting Ruby sheathed her sword. She felt exhausted. But there was a dark sense of satisfaction in her chest that she'd never felt before. Hearing her name she barely had time to brace herself before Blake was barreling into her. Falling to the ground she was too tired to be annoyed as the black haired girl pinned her.

"That was amazing," Blake said her golden eyes shining with something Ruby didn't know how to describe.

"I'm beginning to think you just like me on the floor," Ruby complained. Rolling her eyes Blake rolled off her leader settling onto the floor beside her. Crossing her legs the faunus watched Ruby sit up slowly. Ears shifting she smirked.

"I see you didn't hold back," she said feeling satisfaction that the blonde had been taken down. Hearing footsteps she glanced up. The cat inside her began hissing as the wolf faunus got closer to her. Instincts going haywire she moved closer to Ruby. Dakota winked at the cat amusement in his eyes as she silently warned him away from her leader.

"Indeed you did not," Raven said ruffling Ruby's hair. The girl swatted at her hand absently. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off she felt tired. Holding one hand against her mouth Ruby yawned closing her eyes as she did so. Opening them she was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes less than a foot away from her.

Vernal laughed as Ruby squeaked and fell back. Leaning away from Ruby she asked, "Can we keep this one?"

"People aren't pets," Aiden said reaching up to scratch his head. The shaggy batch of hair on his head showing just how tired he was. Pulling a petal from his hair he held it out brown eyes staring at the reaper intensively as he said, "but I am wondering how you did the petal trick."

Ruby sighed her tired body wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. Knowing that he wouldn't let it go she mentally reached out. The aura making up the petal calling out to her. Sending the remainder of her aura down the connection she turned the petal razor sharp. Aiden winced as the now sharp petal cut his hand. Dropping it he stared at the gash along his palm. Interested brown eyes watched the blood-soaked red petal fade from existence.

"I change my mind, people are pets, can we keep this one," he asked turning his attention to Raven. Hearing a cough he looked at Dakota who had mumbled masochist under his breath. Raven sighed as her Guard descended into arguing children.

"Ruby you did good tonight, gone on back to your dorm for sleep, I'll bring Yang back later," Raven ordered. Ruby nodded pushing herself off the floor. Once she was standing she stumbled. Blake moved her arm slipping under Ruby's knees as she picked up the younger girl. Walking over to Crescent Rose Raven picked it up handing it to Ruby who had laid her head against Blake's shoulder.

"Good kitty cat," Dakota said his voice mocking. Throwing the wolf a glare Blake growled at him. Snickering at the unintimidating image he shooed her away. Everyone else was already used to his mockery. It felt good to be able to mock someone again.

Watching the girls leave Aiden frowned. A small spot of aura was following them. The blood in his hand condensed forming a thin needle. Waiting until the girls were out of the room he threw the needle. The sharp weapon tore through the small black fly cutting it almost perfectly in half before shattering against the wall.

"Well," Raven asked ignoring the odd action of the ex-assassin. Knowing what she was asking the four shared a look before kneeling.

"We accept her as heir," Liam announced. Vernal cheered hopping in place from her spot beside Raven. Dakota smirked watching the girls excitement. He had a feeling that as long as Yang didn't become heir then vernal would be happy.

"For now at least," Vera said the threat hanging in the air. Raven nodded slowly knowing it was the best she could do for now. Until Ruby spent more time around the tribe, she wouldn't be fully accepted. Tonight she'd proved her strength next she would have to prove her heart. Creating a portal for them she picked up Yang throwing the girl over her shoulder.

Across campus, Sky opened his eyes screaming. His hand going to his chest as he tried to control his breathing. The soft mattress beneath him made him feel like he was sinking as pain spread through his body. The worst part of his semblance was the pain when his flies vanished. Hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him as the pain faded.

The dorm room came into view along with Russel's concerned face. Taking deep breaths he calmed himself down. His team had moved him. Looking up at Cardin over Russel's shoulder he said, "Blake's a cat faunus."

Cardin couldn't hide his smirk as he chuckled. One way or another he would get what he wanted even if he had to use Blake to do so.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own RWBY**

sorry the update took so long.

When Cardin messaged her to meet him before class started she knew something was wrong. The constant anxiety she'd felt since yesterday came rushing back at full force and she was tempted to hide under her cloak as she walked into the library to meet him. Why he'd picked the library she didn't know but it couldn't be anything good especially with the knowing smirk he was wearing. It was enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Narrowing her eyes she leaned against the bookshelf behind her all too aware of the secluded corner they'd meet in.

"Is there a reason you brought me here," she asked feeling exposed without Blake beside her. She'd gotten so used to having the faunus at her side that she'd forgotten what it was like to be alone. Tugging on her cloak she watched him sit down on the window seat so he could look out at the courtyard. The early morning sun shining down on the roses and turning them the color of blood.

"I see you didn't bring the kitty cat," he said casually. His smirk widening when she froze. Ruby felt her nails dig into the skin of her arms as his words registered. Tilting her head back she glared at him.

"Just because her bow looks like cat ears doesn't mean you can call her that," Ruby snapped hoping that was all it was. If he found out Blake's secret she didn't know what she would do. Worse she didn't know what Adam would do.

"I'm talking about what's hidden under the bow," he said correcting her. Watching her face pale he wondered if Sky and Dove would be able to hold Russel back for another hour or if he was about to be kicked out of the room by his partner. If the boy came rushing into the room now before he made this deal, blackmail, work then it would be bad.

Ruby didn't realize she'd been reaching for the sword hidden under her uniform jacket until she touched the hilt. The only thing she could think was that he was a threat to her team. To Blake, the one person who stood by her from the beginning. Her instincts were screaming at her to end the threat and walk away like nothing ever happened. She blamed her aunt for those. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt she considered what she should do. On a lesser level Cardin was her friend, a grumpy selfish friend, but a friend none the less. Dropping her hand she sighed.

"What do you want Cardin," she asked bluntly. If she had to stay here for any longer she might attack him. And he wouldn't win.

"An alliance between our teams," he said. Yes, he knew this was wrong but he wasn't about to allow his team to lose. They needed to win. Or at least come out ahead of Percy's team. He wouldn't allow that cat to beat him. Did he feel guilty, sort of, but losing would be worse than any guilt.

"Fine, on two conditions," she said her finger jabbing into his chest and gaining his attention. Raising an eyebrow at the movement he held back a laugh when she glared at him. Yeah, intimidation wasn't her thing. Narrowing her eyes when she knew he was mocking her she said, "after this, you will step into an arena with me and I won't hold back. The other thing is that you will never, ever, mention Blake's species to anyone. If I hear you even joke about this I'll cut out your tongue and let you drown in your own blood."

Cardin smirked as he nodded. The threat was almost threatening although the fact she looked like a puppy when saying it didn't help. But not for one moment did he think she was lying. He'd be a fool to think that. Not with how attached she was to the older girl. It was almost impressive how much Ruby cared for her team.

"Deal," he said before his head snapped to the side. Reaching up he touched his aching cheek, while she shook out her hand. Punching him in the face had hurt, yet it felt good to be able to do something against his blackmail. Which was what it is. He was blackmailing her so that his team didn't lose the tournament. She wanted to punch him even more now than she had a second ago. When he started to chuckle she wanted to toss him out the window. Huffing she rolled her eyes before walking away. Making her way back to her dorm she passed Russel who was dragging both his teammates by their ears. Moving out of the way she caught the apologetic smile he sent her before his face hardened and he was pulling them along again. Shaking her head she smiled.

Weiss pressed the sharpening stone against her rapier making sure that it hadn't gotten blunt. The new dust in the chambers was the same that Blake was loading into her weapon. Both girls looked more like they were going to war than getting ready for a school fight. The sound of the shower running was the only one filling the room. Neither girl was willing to talk to the other. Hearing the door open they looked up.

Ruby didn't allow her anger to show as she entered her dorm. If she did then they would know something was wrong. As much as she hated Cardin at this moment she wasn't going to throw him under the bus just so she could take out her frustration on him. Not now at least. Painting a smile on her face she closed the door behind her.

"So there's been a change of plans," she said softly meeting their eyes briefly before looking away. Leaning against the door she said, "Team RWBY and CRDL are in an alliance for the tournament. During the battle royals, we will help them."

"But you said No yesterday," Weiss said pointing out what both her and Blake were thinking. Dropping the sharpening stone onto the bed she tilted her head asking, "what changed?"

Ruby considered telling the truth. Then she took the option and shoved it into a box in the back of her mind. Sighing she glanced at Blake before saying, "Cardin and I came to an understanding. Now I have to get changed. Is Yang going to be done anytime soon? I have to talk to her before we head out."

Blake shrugged before stuffing at least three extra magazines for her pistol into the pocket of her shorts. Reaching up she adjusted her ribbon before standing. Weiss did the same sliding her rapier into place at her waist. Glancing at each other the two looked at the bathroom door. They had no idea when the girl would be done. Ruby sighed seeing their expressions.

"Head to breakfast, I heard Ren's making blueberry pancakes for his team today," she said stepping away from the door. Weiss was the first to leave. Rushing past her leader she tried to look ladylike in her effort to get there before Nora stole all the pancakes. Blake rolled her eyes all to aware of the white-haired girl's weakness for blueberries. Glancing at Ruby she frowned.

"Did he blackmail you," she asked knowing that Ruby wouldn't have changed her mind about something this important unless she was forced to. When the girl looked away from her she had her answer. Anger surged through her blood. Almost growling she started toward the door. She was determined to kill that arrogant man. Ruby's hand touched her wrist.

Blake froze. She knew it would be easy to tear off her leader grip and hunt down Cardin. She wanted to, but when she looked down at Ruby's pouting face she tensed. Even without her saying it she knew Ruby cared about Cardin. Arrogant, racist, that he was. Blake didn't really understand why but she knew it. So seeing him headless wouldn't really go over well. Frowning she backed down slowly allowing her anger to be hidden once more.

"Thanks, Blake," Ruby said softly. For a second her grip on the faunus tightened. Then she was letting go as the bathroom door opened. The softness fading from her face as she turned to look at her sister. Blake exited the room and leaned against the wall. Ruby sighed closing the door once again so the illusion of privacy was there.

Yang sat down on the bed pulling on her boots. Ruby sat down on the bed across from her knowing that if she called for help then Blake would be in the room before either of them knew it. Still, she wasn't afraid of her sister anymore. Not after everything that happened. Not after she beat her last night. She'd be lying if she said it hadn't felt good. Shaking her head she pulled her knees up to her chest wondering how she should start the conversation.

"Just say what you want to, and go away," Yang said sounding defeated. Ruby frowned her eyes meeting her sisters for a moment. If she said what she wanted to then it wouldn't end well. But she was tired of caring for her sister's feelings, especially when the girl didn't care for hers.

"I'm sorry, for what ever I did to make you hate me. I mean, I must have done something to earn all your animosity, but right now I don't care. Today isn't about you. It's about my team, and sadly you're a member of that. So I expect you to listen and obey my orders today," she said without hesitation. Yang should have exploded with anger or something but instead, she just grunted before shoving her gauntlets onto her wrists and walking out the door.

That was new. Blinking Ruby watched her leave and tried to process what happened. Usually Yang would yell at her not just walk away like nothing ever happened. Blake looked up meeting Yang's eyes surprised at the defeat she saw there. Did the battle last night affect her so much. Frowning Blake looked back into the room seeing Ruby move toward the bathroom to change. Glancing back at Yang, Blake stalked after her.

Following the blonde wasn't something she wanted to do, yet she had to. Yang despite all her faults was her partner. This attitude change was something she had to investigate. If only to keep it from backfiring and hurting Ruby. Keeping her eyes on Yang she didn't notice the small black fly following them. Her ears twitched as Yang stomped down the hall.

"Yang," she called hurrying to catch up with the blonde. The other girl stopped her hands clenching into fists at her side. Turning slowly she faced Blake.

"Get tried of following at Ruby's heels," Yang asked a cold smirk appearing on her face. Blake raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Just wondering what your planning now," She said crossing her arms. Yang laughed the bitterness surprising the faunus.

"Nothing, Ruby won. Until I get strong enough to win, I won't do anything," she stated before walking away. Blake frowned her eyes following her partner.

Two hours later all four of them were grouped together watching their combat teacher growl at the wall. Well, growl was a strong word, in reality, she was glaring at it with a sneer on her face that reminded them all of an angry bee.

Glynda knew Ozpin had set up several cameras to record the ranking tournament today. That wasn't the issue. The issue was that he hadn't told her first. They were supposed to be partners yet he was making these kinds of decisions without telling her at all. Well that wasn't true he told his this morning after he'd already installed them. She now wanted to stab him. The fact he was hiding in the hidden viewing area where she couldn't get to him without making a scene. He knew that too seeing as how he'd smirked at her before hiding.

Giving one final annoyed look toward his hiding place she crossed her arms and turned her attention to the six first-year teams watching her. Sighing she stepped forward her ridding crop smacking against her hand to get their attention.

"Today will determine your rankings and how we train you in the future," she stated looking over the teams. Her eyes landed on team RWBY, the only team who hadn't solved their issues in the last two months. Frowning she pushed her glasses up saying, "Teams RWBY and GLCR will go first."

Ruby nodded glancing at her team she walked into the arena. Blinking she tilted her head as Roy dragged his leader into the arena. The lazy boy was cradling his rifle like a baby. The other two stepped away from their half-asleep leader as their Second yelled at him. Sending their opponents an apologetic look the two girls giggled as their leader was hit on the head again.

Sighing Glynda questioned what Ozpin had seen in the boy to make him the leader. Shrugging she stepped back calling out the start of the match. The aura barriers around the arena snapped into place as she exited the ring getting out of range of any attacks. Hopefully, they wouldn't be shattered this time.

"Weiss, Yang, smokescreen," Ruby ordered as she and Blake jumped black. Nodding the heiress iced over the floor flipping out of the way as Yang punched the sheet of ice. Sharing a quick look with Blake Ruby unsheathed her sword keeping it folded she vanished into the fog. Using her aura to silence her footsteps she rushed forward. Taking out Grant was the top priority.

"Laffa, get rid of the smoke, Carla take out Yang," Roy said spinning to block the attack that would have taken out his sitting leader. Blake cursed as she shoved off his staff. Landing she vanished back into the fog. The red-headed girl kneeled trusting her teammates to protect her while the blonde one took off into the fog. Placing her hand against the floor Laffa closed her eyes. Aura flaring she smirked the air around them heating up.

Changing direction Ruby lashed out her foot going for the redheads back. A silver staff blocked her attack as she was shoved away by Roy. At the same time Blake made another pass at Grant. Roy seemed to split into. Within seconds his clone was kicking her away. The moister in the air heated and dissolved tearing away the fog in time for them to see Carla fly away from Yang. Standing Laffa stretched out her hand, silver wired unraveled from the bracelets on her wrists. Wrapping around her teammate they pulled her back. Landing the blonde growled.

Ruby frowned glancing at Yang she took in the protective position the three had taken around their leader. Almost like they were waiting for him to do something. Sliding her sword back into place she unfolded her scythe. Shifting until she was in front of Weiss she made sure Yang and Blake were on either side of her.

"Blake take Laffa, Yang you get Carla, Weiss take one of the Roy's, I'll take the other," She ordered before vanishing. Time slowed down around her as she rushed forward. The blade of her scythe met the shaft of his staff. Hooking it around she tugged. When he stumbled forward she jabbed the bladed pummel at his face. Tilting his head to dodge he grinned. Twisting his hands on the staff he rolled under her next swing. Blades extended from both ends of the staff. Eyes widening Ruby jumped avoiding the slash that would have taken out her feet. Bursting into petals she landed a few feet away watching the weapon warily. Hearing a curse she looked over at her sister.

Yang lashed out aiming for the smug blondes face. The taller girl leaned back the dull side of her sickles knocking away Yang's attack. Kicking the brawler away Carla activated her semblance. Time slowed around them allowing her to hack away at Yang's aura. Slashing at the blondes chest she froze the smug expression fading from her face when she realized her legs felt cold. Pink eyes shooting to the side she cursed. The heiress had slammed her sword into the floor sending a wave of ice to hold down the blonde.

Time snapping back into place she held up her sickles just in time as Yang's fist slammed into them. Yelping she felt the ice shatter as she was sent flying back. Her aura going into the red as she crashed back down to the ground her sickles falling from her hands. Yang cheered her hands flying above her head in celebration.

Pain exploded in her stomach. Gasping she stumbled back her aura falling into the yellow. The gunshot echoed in the room. Pulling the trigger again Grant blinked lazily as she stumbled to the ground her aura fading into the red.

Using the distraction Laffa lashed out her fingers moving like puppeteers as wires wrapped around Blake's hands. Tugging the black-haired girl forward she kicked her sending the faunus to the ground. Blake growled her ears flattening on her head. Kneeling she considered her options before smirking.

"Ruby heads up," she shouted pulling the trigger on her katana. The redhead barely had time to realize she was doomed before the fire clone exploded sending her flying back. Hearing Blake Ruby twisted. Her foot kicking off the shaft of Roy's weapon as she swung her scythe. The scream Laffa let out as she was thrown by a scythe at Roy's clone almost made her feel guilty. Weiss waved her hand a glyph freezing the two together just long enough for Blake to tear their aura to shreds.

"What now," Roy asked standing protectively in front of his leader as another clone appeared beside him. Grant sighed before standing. He had no real urge to win this but if he didn't at least try then Roy would kill him. When his Second suddenly glanced at him with a smirk he knew something was up.

Ruby watched Roy whisper something to his leader before her eyes widened. Roy and his clone rushed forward aiming Weiss and Blake. Wincing she dropped her scythe as pain exploded along her hands. Narrowing her eyes she looked toward where Grant was only to find him gone. Instinct caused her to roll forward as the floor she'd been standing on exploded sending her scythe skidding away from her.

Hearing another gunshot she scattered. Time slowed around her giving her the time to move away from the area. Except he wasn't aiming for her. The red dust round tore through Roy's clone and hit the ground inches away from Weiss' feet. Cursing Ruby moved her feet skidding across the ground as she wrapped her arms around the heiress and pulled her out of the way. Heat seared her back as the floor exploded.

Blake growled as she activated her semblance. Roy's blade passed through her body giving her just enough room to move away from him. She could smell Grant, but she couldn't see him. Was his semblance invisibility? Hearing footsteps she twisted.

Ducking under Roy's staff she kicked the back of his knee. He stumbled before slumping forward as the hilt of her katana. Ears flattening she turned her cleaver blocking the bullet. The force of it sent her stumbling back. Glancing at her leader she meets Ruby's eyes. The girl flickered her eyes to the grouping of petals near where she'd been standing before.

Ruby checked her aura levels before looking at Weiss. The heiress was out cold. Frowning she pushed herself up slowly. Tugging on the aura still left in the petals she kneeled on the ground waiting. The second Blake's foot touched the edge of the ring of petals, Ruby pulled. The petals began to rise. Spinning in a vortex they pierced his clothing. Blake smirked.

Slamming her foot into his body she watched him come back into view. Seeing an opening Ruby bolted. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she flipped over him. Releasing his shoulders she grabbed his head on the way down. Crashing down to the floor she slammed his head onto it. Ruby faltered as her aura dropped into the red. Grant groaned his aura still in the yellow. Pushing himself up he didn't get very far.

Cold steel touched his neck as Blake pressed her blade against it. Sighing he tapped the floor giving up completely. Ruby sighed in relief. She hadn't expected invisibility to be his semblance. Tilting her head she watched him stand up slowly. When he offered her his hand she took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"Why didn't you tell us your semblance was invisibility," she asked with a pout. He smirked tugging at the cloak he had on.

"My cloak is embedded with light dust," he said glancing over at his teammates who were picking themselves up. Well, actually his eyes were only on Roy who was charging toward them like a bull. Shrugging he said, "I charge it with my aura during a fight and it turns me invisible. It only lasts five or so minutes though."

"You idiot you were supposed to win," Roy scolded. Grant blinked as if just realizing he was there. Glancing up at the taller boy he shrugged again as if winning didn't matter. Roy sighed rolling his eyes.

"Team RWBY wins will you all leave the arena," Glynda said blandly. Ruby jolted taking her eyes off Grant as Roy stole the rifle from his hands and used it as bait to lure his leader to the seating area. Following Blake, to their seating area, she sat down between Weiss and Blake.

The next two teams to fight were PENX and JNPR. Ruby winced as Pyrrha faltered crumbling to her knees less than a minute into the fight. After that, the fight was stacked heavily in team PENX favor. It hadn't taken them long to not only overwhelm but dominate the battle. She hadn't known if she should pity them or up Jaune's training. Team CRDL, of course, won against team NITE something almost no one saw coming. Ruby almost cursed at having to keep her promise to Cardin.

So it was an hour later that Ruby stepped back into the arena to fight a battle royal against both of the other winning teams. She was almost resentful after he coerced her into fighting on his side. Usually, she would be angry but having the teams go two against one would be beneficial for both their teams. Plus for the last two minutes, she'd seen Weiss and Sky sharing looks back and forth. It was amusing how neither of them thought they were noticed.

Up in his hidden viewing area, Ozpin sipped his coffee. Making a mark on Jaune's file he hummed slightly. Glancing behind him he wasn't even surprised when Raven's portal started to open.

"You're late," he said setting down his cup. Raven rolled her eyes as Tai followed her out of the portal. Sitting down into the chair beside him she stole her daughter's file from the stack and passed it to the girl's father who took it before sitting in the chair on Ozpin's other side. Glancing at them he said, "Qrow decide not to come?"

"He's chasing down a lead," Raven said her eyes on her niece as Glynda called for the match to start. Tai sighed watching his daughter. He had no idea what he should do but Raven wanted him to talk to her about everything. Although he didn't know what to talk to her about. His family was filled with so many secrets that Everything was kind of a broad term.

Watching the screen Raven wished they could hear what the kids were talking about. Especially if it was enough to make Ruby turn the same color as her cloak.

Pressing her hands against her face Ruby hid slightly behind Blake as Cardin raged. None of the teams had moved yet since they were too interested in listening to the argument going on between Percy and Cardin. Which had taken a strange turn.

"Calm down Cardin," Russel said laying his hand on his partner's shoulder. Calming the older boy was always something he was good at.

"Yes listen to your pet and clam down Cardin," Percy said his voice filled with mocking. He was trying to make the boy angry. To send him into enough of a rage that he lost control and charged in blindly. It was a system that worked, seeing as it was used on a man barely smarter than a hamster.

Russel flinched at the word the hand on Cardin's shoulder clenching for a second. It was enough to bring his leader back down to earth. The wild rage in the other boy's eyes turning cold. His hand clenched around the handle of his mace.

"Ruby rush him, but go for his legs," Cardin ordered knocking Russel's hand off his shoulder. Growling he didn't wait for her to respond before acting. Cardin lunged slamming his mace down onto the floor and sending an explosive shockwave in Percy's direction. Using the distraction as the faunus jumped out of the way Ruby rushed forward. Vanishing into petals she appeared behind the white-haired boy. Spinning in the air she brought her scythe down on his unprotected back. It took her less than a second to realize that she messed up.

Sparks flew into the air as it bounced off his skin. Eyes widening she barely heard Cardin shout that she was an idiot before Percy was spinning around. The clawed gauntlets on his hands impacting her chest. Falling back she lost her already fraying grip on her scythe. Landing roughly she winced her eyes widening as his teammate swung at her face.

Time slowed around her as she grabbed the blade of the saber inches from her face. Lashing out her foot impacted the boy's chest. Pulling the weapon from his hand she flipped it in the air, catching the hilt she swung it like a bat. In less than an instant, he was sent stumbling away from her right into Yang's fist.

Ruby froze the weapon dropping from her hand as her eyes met her sisters. Seeing Yang's eyes flicker over her shoulder Ruby ducked letting the older girls leg pass over her head. Percy cursed as he was forced to avoid the attack. Flipping away from the two girls he smirked at Cardin.

"Thanks," Ruby whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear. Yang tensed before relaxing and sending her sister a small nod. Launching herself back into the fight she didn't look back. Ruby sighed wanting to cheer at the small amount of progress. Picking up her Scythe she converted it into gun mode before shooting at the dual gunner on Percy's team. The boy growled stepping away from her attack right into Weiss'.

The heiress thrust her blade at his chest. Knocking away the attack he stumbled back into Sky's spear. The pummel knocking against his head and sending him into uncourteousness. Percy growled seeing his second teammate knocked out. Glancing at his second he frowned when she had to dodge both Yang and Dove. Feeling something hit his shoulder he raised an eyebrow.

Blake frowned when her attack did nothing. Backing away slightly she couldn't stop him from grabbing her wrist the claws on his other hand slashing across her body and reducing her aura to the yellow. Crying out she felt weightless as she was tossed away. Cardin narrowed his eyes as she flew in his direction. Changing his grip on his mace he threw it. The weapon sailing through the air as he held out his arms catching Blake. Who promptly elbowed him in the face for touching her.

Russel used his leader as a launch pad to leap into the air. Spinning like a top to gain momentum he slashed downward at Percy's chest at the same moment the other boy knocked away Cardin's mace. Ice covered the other leader's skin. Weighing him down just not enough to keep him from kicking Russel in the chest. Landing harshly he barely looked up as Ruby appeared before him.

Blocking the claws from reaching the boy, she tilted her scythe to the side causing him to tilt forward. Stumbling his eyes widened as Russel took the opportunity to hit him with the hilt of his daggers. Aura dropping into the yellow his semblance cut out. Wincing he rolled away from the two his tail lashing out behind him.

Hearing his second cry out he wasn't surprised to see her aura go into the red when he checked his scroll. Licking his lips he met Cardin's eyes. The boy wasn't even smirking. Instead he was emotionless. As if this victory didn't even please him. Following the knights eyes he looked at Russel. Growling the faunus bolted aiming for the boy. Sky called out for the boy to look out as Percy's claws aimed for his face. Russel jolted back his eyes widening. Knocking the attack away Weiss landed between them as Ruby swept the white-haired boy's legs out from under him with her scythe. Blake kicked the off-balance boy away causing his aura to fall into the red.

For a second they all paused. Percy had been the last member of team PENX meaning their alliance had ended. Staring at each other the eight teens panted. Cardin met Ruby's eyes. When he saw the anger there he wasn't even surprised when she vanished from sight. The weaponless boy felt her foot impact his back just between his shoulder blades and send him to the floor. It was a signal to attack.

Weiss lunged glyphs appearing around Dove who barely had time to flinch before she tore his aura apart. Landing behind the downed boy she raised her arms to block the shockwave as Yang's punch impacted the floor. Dodging the punch Sky flipped away from the blonde. His hand tightened on his spear. He couldn't block the kick that Blake sent at his unprotected back. Aura dropping into the red he made a mental note to never reveal that he was the one that spied on them yesterday.

Russel dropped his weapons surrendering when he realized he was the last one left. It might be cowardly but he had no desire to be punched by Yang. Cardin sighed sitting up as Ruby slowly lowered herself down beside him. Watching their teams talk about the fight she leaned back. The matching smirk the two shared when Sky complemented Weiss was something that neither of them would ever admit too.

"I'm still going to kick your ass," she said causally. He winced at the reminder. Looking at the girl beside him he sighed.

"I won't apologize," he told her pushing himself to his feet. Offering her his hand he said, "besides this helped both of us, and you know it."

Ruby rolled her eyes. It was a good thing she hadn't expected an apology from the older boy. Taking his hand she gasped as he pulled her clean off the floor. Toes scrapping against the ground she glared at him silently ordering to be put down. Raising an eyebrow at her he smirked but gently lowered her back down.

"Pleasure fighting beside you Ruby," he said sounding almost mocking. She was not ashamed to admit that kicking him in the leg felt better than it should have. Snatching her hand from his she pocked him in the forehead.

"Next time you want to team up try bribery rather than blackmail," she advised. Hearing Blake call her name she grinned. Spinning she left the shocked boy behind in favor of taking her place between her Second and Partner. Cardin watched her go before turning to Percy who was standing behind him.

All the rage he'd felt during the battle came rushing back in an instant. Clenching his fists he struggled to hold back from knocking the other boy out. Glaring he wished more than anything that he could rip the faunus apart.

"Your lucky we're in class," Cardin said barely glancing at Russel as the boy gave him back his mace.

"Don't be dramatic Winchester," Percy said smirking slightly. Tilting his head he asked, "or was that question about your sexuality just a little more than your pride could handle?"

Cardin twitched. Indigo eyes sparking with hate he slid his mace back into place. The logical part of him wanted to walk away and just let it go but that just wasn't who he was. He knew that Percy had been playing around and that if the faunus knew what he did that those words would never have left his mouth. At the moment though none of that mattered because all he could remember was the feeling of Russel's nails digging into his shoulder. The pain he could literally feel radiating off his partner. It enraged him so much that nothing else mattered but getting back act the one who caused it.

"I'm not pissed about your little jokes Bones," Cardin snapped taking a step forward. Percy bristled hearing an amount of hate that he'd never heard from Cardin before this moment. Frowning he thought about what could have caused the change. Eyes widening in realization his twitching tail froze. After his comment about Russel, Cardin's eyes had turned cold. Was that what this was about? Percy winced remembering the hurt in the smaller boy's eyes at his comment. Looking away he jolted as Cardin grabbed his collar forcing him to met his eyes. Snarling Cardin said, "I don't care what you say about me but if you ever mention Russel in this feud of ours again I'll rip your fucking tail off!"

"Cardin," Russel said calmly. Grabbing his leaders wrist he squeezed gently. A silent plea to let him go. Cardin didn't want to. He wanted to strangle the faunus. Instead, he gave in. Shoving the faunus away Cardin stepped back giving Russel a dull look. Turning he walked back to the rest of their team.

"I-"

"I wish you two would stop being so childish. We're supposed to be hunters and instead you two act like children. I just don't understand it," Russel said cutting off Percy's apology. Walking back to Cardin's side he gave Ruby a gentle smile as he passed her by. The girl returned it leaning slightly toward her Second as Glynda cleared her throat to get their attention.

Motioning for Percy to leave the arena she wondered if her students had forgotten about her existence as she hashed out their issues. It was Beacon's policy not to get involved in student matters after all. Frowning she thought about so many issues that could have been solved if Ozpin had just allowed them to interfere sooner. Shaking the thoughts from her head she made sure she had their attention.

"For the next few days you will be given time to relax while we judge your performance and give you scores," she said her eyes narrowing for a second when some of them looked happy at her words. Hiding her amusement she said, "that does not, however, mean you will be able to play around like children. Next weak is the trip to Forever Fall and I hope you will take this time to prepare."

Ruby thought the words sounded like a threat and somehow the smirk just barely visible on the woman's face did nothing to make her feel better. Sighing she leaned back mentally planning a trip to Vale. She wanted to visit the black-market again for a bit. Hearing Glynda dismiss them she blinked going to stand.

"Well we certainly did good," Weiss said happily. Clapping her hands together the heiress smiled. Rising to her feet she helped up her leader before saying, "how about we go into Vale tomorrow to celebrate?"

"Sure," Ruby said agreeing without hesitation. Blake shrugged, but her lips twitched slightly into a smile. Glancing at her sister Ruby waited for her answer. Yang rolled her eyes. Huffing she walked away not noticing the way her sisters face fell. Exiting the building she leaned against the wall.

Yang took a deep breath. She wanted to scream and shout that Ruby was stealing her partner, yet it was her fault. She'd pushed her team away and it hurt to realize that they were perfectly fine without her. Remembering how easily Ruby beat her last night she rubbed her head. Why was she so weak? As the eldest she should be the strongest between the two of them. So when had her little sister gotten so much stronger than her? Even worse was the fact Ruby had been pretending to be weak.

Hearing footsteps she looked to the side her eyes widening as they met a pair of Blue. Tai scratched the back of his head smiling softly at his daughter. Lunging forward Yang wrapped her arms around him. Wincing he didn't move away even as her hug irritated the wounds on his side. Hugging her tightly he ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"I think it's time we talked," he said pulling away from her. Yang nodded worriedly about what he had to say. Leading her away from the entrance to the building he took her to one of the empty classrooms. Sitting down in an empty seat he motioned for her to do the same.

Sitting down slowly Yang watched with worry as he stared at her. Tai didn't know where to start. So many secrets dotted their family's name. Every path they'd built was laden with skeletons. He wasn't a fool no matter what Raven thought. He knew both the Branwen twins were murders. Qrow just hid it better. Raven had never claimed to be a good person but she was his family meaning she would never hurt him. Even Summer for all her kindness had taken lives. Not that he could say any different.

Still, expecting him to air those secrets to his daughter was too much. He wanted to run away back to Qrow and pretend that today hadn't happened. But this wasn't for him. It was for his daughter. Steeling his heart he took a deep breath. Raven owed him for this.

"So, Raven says you want to know about why she focused on training Ruby," Tai started. Pausing when she clenched her hands in her lap he ran a hand through his hair. The pain in her eyes was almost too much for him. Sighing he said, "The truth is I asked her to."

The words hung between them for a moment. Yang's eyes widened flashing red for a second but she held herself back from lashing out. Instead, all she could focus on was the confusion at his words. Before she could say anything he held his hand up to stop her.

"It was just after Summer had died, that we learned the reason why she was targeted. At first, I didn't want to believe it but then Ozpin showed us proof. Summer died because she had silver eyes, a trait that she shares with Ruby," he said bluntly. Yang blinked her confusion evident in her eyes as she connected the dots of what he'd said.

"Ruby's being targeted to then, that's why you all put so much time into training her," she said softly realization in her voice. He nodded slowly. Tai threaded his fingers together leaning forward slightly.

"Summer was killed by Marcus Black, an assassin hired by someone who knows about the power hidden inside your sister," Tai told her. It was just an instant but Yang could have sworn rage flashed in his eyes. She'd never seen so much anger in her dad. It would have looked at home on her mom or uncle though.

"What power? What makes Ruby's eyes so special that someone would kill her for them," Yang asked her mind still processing what he'd said. Eyes flashing red she asked, "and who's Marcus Black?"

Tai sighed pushing back all the anger he felt at the very mention of the assassin's name. Although they'd never met he hated the man more than he'd ever thought he could hate anyone. Still, they couldn't do anything to a dead man. That did not, however, mean he hadn't spit on the man's grave.

"Silver-eyed warriors hold a great power against the grimm, to some who want the world overtaken by darkness, it's a threat. Your sister is going to be hunted just for being born," he said softly regret in his tone. Yang froze her eyes widening as it all started to make sense in her mind. Seeing her expression he said, "I'm sorry if we ever made you feel neglected Yang. We were so concerned with keeping Ruby alive and making sure she could survive that we let you down. I'm so sorry."

Yang winced tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Lunging toward him she wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry. Leaning against the wall outside Raven closed her eyes. She hoped that this would help the relationship between Ruby and Yang. Especially now that Yang knew the truth of why they focused most of their time on Ruby. Hand touching the hilt of her sword she couldn't help but wish Marcus Black was still alive. That way she could skin him alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own RWBY**

The dark red and orange leaves blocked out the sun above them. Walking behind her team Yang wanted to do nothing more than curl back up in bed and wait until the world ended. Her anger hadn't vanished. Contrary to popular belief she wasn't bipolar, she just saw no reason to take her anger out on anyone who didn't deserve it. Now her sister did not deserve her anger. Something that had taken her over three hours to come to terms with. Focusing her anger on her dad wouldn't work either since it was hard to hate someone that started crying like a child and begging for forgiveness. Raven couldn't even be blamed since she'd just been doing what she was told to do while also leading an entire tribe of savages. After meeting Dakota, she could firmly state that Raven's tribe was full of insanity. Even Vernal was more logical than the wolf faunus who'd started appearing in her training sessions with way more sadism than was necessary.

Shaking away the trauma of having to be trained by the wolf she turned her attention back to her team. Raven wanted to invite her team to their next training session, and she didn't know how to bring it up. Not after how distant she'd been with them lately. How was she supposed to talk to them after how horrible she'd been during the last few months? There were no delusions in her mind about her own behavior.

Looking at her sister she found herself surprised at the playful tone she used to talk to tease Blake. Why hadn't she ever heard that tone before? No, she had heard that tone it'd just been so long since then. Strange how seeing her sister draw Weiss into the conversation reminded her of Signal. At first, she hadn't meant to isolate her sister, honestly, she'd never meant for it to get so bad that she was the only person in her sisters' life, she'd just wanted to prove she was better. That Raven should have stayed with her instead of Ruby.

If she proved how much better, she was than the other girl then maybe her mom would have come back and spent time with her instead. It had been childish and ultimately useless. Nothing would have changed what was following her sister. A cloud of death hung over Ruby's head and it had been there since she was born. They should have just told her.

Her dad should have trusted her enough to understand everything. She wasn't an idiot she would have understood. The word _hunted_ brought a very clear image to mind. She was an adult not a child and if she'd known than none of this would have happened. It didn't make since that they would keep this a secret not with everything she'd done to Ruby. The had noticed too. She knew they had. It was clear in the way her uncle would glare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Did they really think that she would have just let it go eventually? They must have.

Blake even disliked her enough to glare at her when she came to close. She'd really burned some bridges with her team. Okay no she didn't burn them. They exploded into ash and floated over to choke her to death. The violent image caused her eye to twitch. Even Weiss didn't come near her other than to remind her of homework and studying.

An outcast! She'd turned herself into an outcast. Somehow, she thought it might have been less damaging to punch Ozpin in the face after he'd launched them off the cliff on day two. The smug coffee drinking man had apparently been teaching her sister too. And hadn't it been fun pushing away that round of jealousy while hiding against a partially pushed open door. She was sure Blake had caught her too when the girl glared at her hiding spot. Thankfully the girl had been too busy avoiding Ruby's attempts to pin her to actually attack.

While she'd accused Blake of being Ruby's shadow, she never actually thought that Ruby would be so open with the other girl. In her experience with her sister, Yang had never seen her hug another person outside their family. So, watching her chase Blake around in an attempt to pin her to the ground had been a surprise. Ruby was happy.

As simple as the statement was, it was important. Ruby was happy with their team. The thought was something she didn't know how to respond too. Weiss was softer now too. She smiled more and was friends with Ruby. It was so far away from the person she'd been before that it was a testament to how lost in her anger Yang was that she hadn't notice the heiress change. All three were moving forward while she was stuck in her own mind. In the sea of anger that she had filled with her own insecurities.

Hell, Weiss was even flirting with Sky. Weiss. Flirting. The ice queen heiress was joking around with one of Cardin's minions like they were friends. She'd caught them talking in secretive tones this morning before their airship landed. Yeah, she wasn't touching that conversation with a ten-foot pole. It was like she'd opened her eyes for the first time only to realize she might have been better off blind. Maybe wearing a blindfold would help her get the world back to normal.

Scoffing as the teams came to a stop, she crossed her arms under Glynda's cold gaze. The woman seemed almost ruffled this morning with her wrinkled clothes and messy hair. The woman seemed to be a steaming pile of anger that no one wanted to deal with.

"Today was supposed to be a relaxing mission to gather sap," Glynda started. Ozpin was going to die slowly screaming in pain.

 _"It'll be fine Glynda, a small change in planes won't ruin your day," he'd said._

He was going to burn in hell but only after he died screaming. She'd find a way to make him suffer even if took her years. She was glade she only had to worry about teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, today. Since Port had taken the other three.

"Instead we are going to split into pairs and clear the north sector of the forest of grimm," she finished. So many murderous thoughts running through her mind caused her to frown. Punching him sounded so good right now. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down her anger saying, "Then those pairs will form a team with another pair, but they cannot be from your team. To help things along I've assigned you teams because if we did its Ozpin's way, we would be here all day."

Ruby twitched unsure if she should defend the man or not. He was after all a smug, very smug, man who loved to cause chaos. It was like he lived off the stuff. Made her wonder what was in his coffee all the time. She voted for alcohol. He must be drunk if he wanted to mess with Glynda all the time. The woman was scary. Watching her pick up the list she couldn't help but being intimidated.

"Ruby, Weiss, Sky, and Pyrrha, with Ruby in charge. Jaune, Dove, Ren, and Nora with Jaune in charge. Cardin, Russel, Blake, and Yang, with Cardin in charge. Any questions? No good, I've sent your sector locations to your scrolls, have fun," she said spinning on her heel to walk away. She really needed a cup of tea.

Sighing Ruby motioned for her team to follow as she started toward their sector. Why did she feel like this was Ozpin's way of testing them? Or teasing them. She was betting it was the latter if only because he was lazy. Still sending first years on an elimination mission was going a little too far in her mind.

"We might as well get this over with," Weiss said stepping into place at Ruby's side. She was all too aware of Blake's glare on her back as she followed Ruby. Keeping the annoyance from her face she resisted the urge to frown back at her teammate. Was Blake seriously jealous that she was on Ruby's team instead of her? Given how protective the black-haired girl was it was a possibility.

"I agree," Pyrrha said but she sounded almost nervous. Rubbing her arm, the fighter looked away when Ruby glanced at her in concern. Green eyes firmly fixed on the ground she tugged at dark gold jacket she was wearing. It was a far cry from her usual outfit and something that all of them noticed. Frowning Ruby took the hint and looked away. She wouldn't bring it up if Pyrrha didn't wan her to. Something was wrong though and it had been for a week now. Ever since the rankings Pyrrha had been avoiding almost everyone. The redhead even missed out on group pancake days.

"Pyrrha are you okay," Ruby asked motioning for Weiss and Sky to go on ahead. Spinning to face the other girl she noticed her wince.

"I'm fine Ruby," said Pyrrha although the fake smile on her face said otherwise. She could still feel the helplessness that plagued her during her match. Waking up in the infirmary and knowing that she'd been too weak to help her team. She'd felt useless. Even more so now that they kept giving her pitying looks.

"No, you're not," Ruby said without hesitation. When Pyrrha's green eyes met hers, she could see uncertainty and fear. Frowning she said, "I've put on enough fake smiles to recognize them a mile away."

Green eyes sparking with annoyance Pyrrha frowned the smile dropping from her face as she asked, "you won't let it go, will you?"

"No, you're my friend and if you were there for me than I'll be there for you," Ruby stated. The redhead wanted to argue but she was so tired. Seeing the expression Ruby said, "if this is about your mat- "

"I didn't just fail Ruby, I was poisoned," Pyrrha snapped the self hate in her eyes stopping the other girl cold. Shivering the reaper faltered at the cold tone. She'd never heard Pyrrha sound like that before now. Pyrrha sighed pulling the loose strands of her hair saying, "before our match Percy poisoned my breakfast. He apologized after and it wasn't anything dangerous, but I just can't help but think what if it was?"

Leaning back against one of the trees behind her Pyrrha couldn't help but remember how easily it had been for them. She'd never expected to be poisoned. Especially not by another student. Even during her years as a tournament fighter no one had ever stooped that low. Part of her wanted to be angry but another part was terrified. If it was easy for him to slip an aura blocking poison into her food, then how easy would it be for someone to kill her?

Ruby stared at her in shock. She could see Percy doing something like that. The boy was always doing what it took to outmatch his opponents. And Pyrrha had been the biggest threat. Still, it was underhanded and horrible. Her aunt would have loved it. Blinking away the thought she firmly pushed poisoning opponents into the do not do box.

"I see," Ruby said a dark tone entering her voice. She could feel her anger rising. Making a note to confront the older boy she smirked saying, "the only reason he poisoned you was because he couldn't beat you. I don't blame you for being afraid of it happening again though. It's only normal. But remember we're here for you. If you're afraid of something, we'll help you get over it."

Pyrrha wanted to respond and she would have if they hadn't heard the scream. Sharing a quick look, they bolted. Ruby knew that scream it was one she'd heard several times. Cursing herself for leaving Weiss' side she vanished. Blood red petals dropped to the ground bellow as she kicked off the ground. The rough bark of the branches under her feet cracked as she propelled herself forward.

Ice layered the ground as Weiss kicked another beowolf aside. Pressing a hand against her hip she narrowed her eyes. Feeling pressure against her back she stiffened. Glancing behind her she noticed Sky leaning against his spear. The growling creature around them drew her attention again. Straightening she dropped her hand. Glaring into the red eyes of the alpha across from her she tensed. Feeling her move Sky frowned. Looking back, he followed her line of sight.

"Don't," he whispered eyeing the amount of grimm between her and the alpha. The girl didn't respond. The group of grimm between her and the alpha was worrying but she knew it would be even worse to sit here and hope for the best. They'd been ambushed by the things and she was almost out of aura. Staying here would get them killed. At least attacking would mean she was doing something.

Dying without fighting was disgraceful. As a Schnee, she would not die sitting on her hands and waiting for someone to save her. That would never be who she was. The spinning black glyph that appeared under her feet sent her shooting forward. The area around her speed up as a dome of glyphs was brought into existence around her.

She wasn't her father. The arrogant bastard who thought he could control everyone and everything. She wasn't her mother either. She was Weiss. The heiress to the company that her grandfather built. And nothing was going to stop her from taking it back. Not her father and certainly not the mangy pack of dogs standing in front of her.

Sky froze his eyes widening in awe as she carved through the beowolves. Cutting a path to the alpha she didn't hesitate to thrust her rapier at its chest as the fire dust in the chamber ignited her blade. Sidestepping her swing the grimm clawed at her side. Holding up a hand she blocked the swing with one of her white glyphs. Skidding to a stop she swung a wave of fire flying out in its direction.

It jumped. Blue eyes wide with shock she couldn't move as it leaped over the fire. Snarling it swiped at her face. Hearing Sky cry out her name she blocked. The force of the attack causing her arms to hurt. Her aura faltered as her knees buckled. Meeting its eyes, she smirked.

The clockwork glyph appeared under her as she channeled what was left of her aura into one last gambit. Time speeding up she twisted around the grimm her body moving faster than he could keep up with. Cold metal flashed forward as time came back into focus. Frost trailed down her rapier freezing the grimm. Her rapier embedded in its chest as it turned to ice. Twisting her wrist, she pulled her blade from its body. The grimm shattered into pieces. Her body felt heavy. Stumbling she dropped her weapon the cost of using time dilation coming back full force. A flash of black in the corner of her vision was all the warning she had before one of the beowolves was attacking. Eyes dropping, she fell back her body unwilling to stay up.

Instead of claws piercing her skin she felt gentle hands soothing back her hair. It felt nice. The feeling of safety and comfort lulling her to sleep. Sky frowned. Laying her down gently he stood. Pulling his spear from the ground where he'd used it to impale a beowolf, he glared at the remaining pack. He wasn't as good as Cardin at strategy. He wasn't a monster on the battle field like Ruby. But he liked Weiss. She was strong, brave, smart and everything that he wasn't. Twirling the weapon in his hand he stepped toward them.

"Duck," Ruby screamed. Dropping to the ground without hesitation he covered Weiss. The scythe tore through the closest. He was to relived to be angry. Stabbing the bladed pummel of her scythe into the ground, Ruby glanced back. Weiss looked horrible. Her hair had torn free from it's binding and the scratches along her body left crimson stripes. Biting her lip Ruby released her scythe.

The weapon created a line that she would not let the grimm cross. For a moment she was a child again standing over her mother's coffin. The pain of loss tugging at her heart and never letting go. She would not lose anyone again. If she was breathing, she would fight to protect her friends. Vanishing in a burst of petals she reappeared behind one of the beowolves. Her sword was a blur as she cut off it's head. They never really stood a chance against a ticked off reaper. Coming to a stop among the vanishing bodies she sighed. Demolishing the grimm hadn't really helped with her anger. Weiss could have died, and she would have no one to blame but herself. Sheathing her blade, she turned. Returning her scythe to its place she moved toward them.

"Sorry I'm late," she said softly. The exhausted chuckle that left Sky caused her eyes to soften. Watching him lay on the ground she kneeled beside Weiss. Pushing the heiress hair away from her face she felt her lips twitch as the girl leaned into her hand. Looking at the boy she said, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," he protested his face reddening slightly. Raising an amused eyebrow, she slid her arms under Weiss' body. Picking the girl up gently she stood. Following her to the tree line he stumbled his exhaustion catching up with him. Hair tickled his skin as Pyrrha pulled his arm over her shoulder. Holding him up easily the redhead dragged him with her.

(Blake)

It wasn't hard to see that Yang was different. It was the way she silently followed Cardin as if she was trudging through tar. She hated the worried feeling that ached in her chest. She wondered why the blonde had changed. Knowing what it was like to come face to face with the demons that haunted a person's mind, she wanted to be there for her partner. Despite everything that was what Yang was. She wanted to help but at the same time all she could remember was watching Ruby cry.

The anger she felt hadn't faded. Yang however was changing. It didn't show all the time, but she could see that it was true. Somehow that made it worse that she wouldn't reach out. Blake had been there. Sitting in the darkness of her own mind and waiting for it to all come crashing down. When it had for her, she'd ran. It was a bad habit of hers. Running was all she could think about when things got tough even her semblance was a way to run away and avoid damage. It was cowardly. So much so that she'd hated it in the beginning. Now after so long she'd learned to live with it.

"So are we just going to walk in silence like the most awkward team ever," Cardin asked dryly. Feeling her ears twitch Blake wanted to punch him in the face. Even his voice annoyed her. Taking a deep breath, she resolved to ignore him until the mission was over. Cardin smirked and Russel sighed already knowing that his partner was going to turn into the most annoying person in the world in order to get a reaction out of the faunus. Without hesitation, he said, "so my teams been thinking about getting a cat."

Russel choked. Staring at the other male he shivered when Blake glared at both. Well, she caught on fast. Ruby was going to kill them both slowly and painfully. Cardin was giddy at the reaction. It wasn't much but it showed she was listening to them at least.

"Like a black cat with cute fluffy ears," he said the knowing smirk on his face directed straight at the faunus. Blake was going to kill him slowly. Her hand twitched toward her sword and she was trying to decide which parts of him to cut off first. Maybe his hand or leg so that he would die screaming from blood loss.

"I thought we hadn't decided on a species yet," Russel said trying to save his leader from his own foolishness. Cardin huffed glancing at his partner.

"You were out voted deal with it," he said the words dripping with amusement.

"I call for a revote then," he snapped. Blake blinked her anger fading into disbelief as they dissolved into bickering. Tilting her head, she wondered if she'd misunderstood what he was getting at. Dropping her hand back down she looked between them. Were they talking about literal animals?

Shrugging she decided that it wasn't worth asking about. Moving past the two she caught up with her partner. The blonde barely noticed her. Stilling, she glanced around other than the arguing of the two boys she couldn't hear anything. Nothing was making a sound. No birds or insects. Frowning she glanced around. Usually, when things got this quiet it wasn't a good thing.

"Cardin, Russel, hush," she ordered her hand reaching back to touch the hilt of her sword. They should be nearing the grimm they were hunting. Neither boy paid her much attention. Yang tensed her eyes scanning the forest around them. She saw a flash of black. Looking up she stared at the red eyed raven perching on the branches above. Why would her mother be here?

Blake followed her gaze. Tilting her head curiously she tensed when she heard a twig snap. Yang scoffed looking to the side as a tree collapsed. Fur standing on end Blake blurred out of sight as an ursa's claws crushed the place where she'd been standing. Yang spun her gauntlet unfolding as she lashed out punching the ursa away toward the still bickering boys. Both of whom ducked allowing it to fly over them. Resolving to talk about its later Cardin unholstered his mace. Glancing around he frowned there were seven ursa in all. Russel unsheathed his daggers allowing them to freeze over before rushing toward them.

Raven watched the teens fight her eyes flickering between her daughter and Ruby's cat. Every generation had stars that shined so brightly that they outclassed everyone else. In the past generation it was team STRQ now it was these three teams. Ozpin had broadened his horizons to three teams this year instead of the usual one. But still, he was sending children to fight for him when he should have been fighting his own battles.

It was like Summers death taught him nothing. If he couldn't protect his pawns, then what was the point in having them. Even now he acted high and mighty. Trained up his pawns to fight for him but never actually protected them in return. She had no doubt that if he tried, he could have saved Summer. That, however, was in the past.

The fall maiden had been assaulted and nearly died under his care too. He never learned his lessons it seemed. If he thought sitting back and watching was going to solve anything he was mistaken. In this war there was no room for pacifism. She'd learned that lesson well. The strong live and the weak die. Weakness was only a curse if a person stayed weak. Learning to fight or showing the will to survive were all it took to earn a place in this world.

Snapping her eyes back to her daughter she ruffled her feathers as Yang punched an ursa in the direction of her perch. Taking flight, she ignored the smirk on her daughter's face. The small touch of pride she felt was enough to override her annoyance.

(Jaune)

He wanted to die. Nora was on a sugar high. Ren was too busy laughing to help and Dove was staring as if interfering out bring the hounds of hell down on him. Feeling Nora hug, him from behind again he wished that anyone else was on his team now. He cared about her, truly he did, but dealing with a sugar high Nora was like being trapped with a hyper dog.

Poking his cheek, she grinned. Annoying Jaune was fun. Pretending to be on a sugar high was even better. She hadn't really had much fun after coming to Beacon. Even Ren was bored seeing as he was letting her get away with teasing their leader. The amusement in his eyes showed he knew exactly what she was doing. He could after all read her better than anyone else in the world. Nuzzling against her leader she hid her smirk behind a grin.

Jaune was like a puppy so eager to please that it was hard to know just who he was sometimes. Ozpin had taken him under his wing thus improving the blondes horrible combat skills. And his crush on Pyrrha was well known to everyone on the team. Yet he never acted on it in the slightest. It was cute. Very cute. Even Ren agreed that the way they danced around each other was adorable. Dropping from Jaune's shoulders she couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to be around him. He was becoming family and they had precious few family members.

Stalking into view of the airship that would take them back to the school she sighed. Ren brushed against her shoulder as Dove almost ran to the safety of his leader. It looked like he didn't like the improvised teams. Catching sight of her partner's almost nonexistent smirk she poked his nose before following the boy.

Ruby looked up as they entered. Silver eyes briefly running over them for any injuries before she turned her attention back to Weiss. Her hand tightened on the other girls as she leaned against the metal wall of the airship. Glynda had said it was just aura exhaustion. Weiss would be fine yet Ruby still felt guilty. If she hadn't split the team then Weiss would be fine. This was her fault.

"Are you okay," Jaune asked as he sat down beside her.

"Not really," she said her eyes flickering up to him. Shifting slightly, she leaned against him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he accepted the answer without question. Cardin's temporary team entered the ship with Russel immediately pulling his two teammates away for a team meeting. Jaune almost felt bad for them.

"What happened," Blake asked kneeling on Weiss' other side. She didn't reach out or touch the heiress at all. Instead, she simply looked her over with slight concern. Yang did the same her weary gaze fading for a moment.

"Aura exhaustion, she should be back on her feet in a few hours, and waking up soon," Ruby said glancing toward the cockpit where Glynda had vanished. Blake nodded. Standing she joined her leader in keeping watch on Weiss. She might not like the girl, but she was still her teammate.

"Poor Weiss," Nora cooed. Ren choked. He could hear the malicious tone in her voice even if no one else could. Pulling her away he dragged her to sit next to Pyrrha. Seemed like Nora still hadn't forgiven Weiss for being mean to Ruby during their first few weeks. The redhead looked up at them with slight confusion as they settled in beside her.

"You look better," Ren observed keeping his voice low. The girl smiled. Laying her head on his shoulder she motioned to Ruby.

"I was reminded that I had friends to look out for me," she said. Nodding Ren watched as Jaune gave Ruby's shoulder one last squeeze before standing. Walking over to his team the blonde settled in on Pyrrha's other side.

Taking Jaune's place beside her leader Blake watched as Yang sat down on Ruby's other side. The way her leader stiffened was telling. Neither of the sisters said anything as they waited for Weiss to wake up or their teacher to come back and take them to Beacon. Eyes Glancing at the cockpit again Ruby winced at the sound of a crash coming from within. Hearing the raised voice of their teacher she looked away quickly as if doing so would spare her the woman's wrath if she came out.

"Ozpin if you leave me stuck out in these woods babysitting children, I swear to every religion I will kill you," Glynda threatened. The grip on the scroll in her hand tightening when the man chuckled.

"I'm sorry but the docking bay is full, and I doubt you want the kids to improvise another landing strategy after the day they've been through," he said the sound of him sipping his coffee grating on her ears. She knew he was messing with her. There was no way the docking bay could be full, especially not since they hadn't ordered anything in the last six months.

"What am I supposed to tell the kids, they have no food or tents, are we supposed to conjure those things," she asked knowing that if he was set on this then she couldn't do anything to stop him. She was going to take his coffee and poor it down the drain. Every single grain would burn.

"Their huntsmen and huntresses in training, they can find their own food. Now on a different note did you know Lionheart sent me over seventy crates of coffee? It's honestly one of the best things I've ever tasted. I- "

Hanging up she slammed her scroll closed. Damn that man and his coffee addiction. It was stronger than anything else including his obligations to his students. And what was she supposed to tell the students? Don't worry we'll just be camping out here because Ozpin decided to be a coffee crazed fiend. Kicking the seat, she glared at the wall. For an immortal he acted like a child. Taking a deep breath, she reined in her anger. It wouldn't do to have her negative emotions bring in the grimm. Pushing up her glasses she slipped her scroll into her pocket. The kids didn't need to see her lose control either. Murdering her coffee obsessed headmaster could wait until after tonight.

Opening the cockpit door, she glanced around. Team Ruby was gathered around their teammate leaving the other two teams on either side of them. The exhausted faces reminded her that they had just fought nests of grimm on Ozpin's orders. It was supposed to be an easy mission gathering sap. But he just had to change it.

"Well students due to a backup at the docking bay we will be camping out here tonight," she announced not letting her anger show. Seeing their faces change to disbelief she wanted to say it wasn't her fault. It was Ozpin's fault. Always his fault. Did Raven need a new tribe member because she was thinking of joining?

"Are you fucking serious," Cardin snapped. He was hungry and tired. His bed was calling, and they were supposed to sleep outside in a grimm infested forest because of some mix-up.

"Unfortunately," she said not bothering to reprimand him for his language. She had about twenty minutes left before she would officially be off duty. It wasn't worth giving him detention when he was just as irritated as she was.

"What about food and tents," Jaune asked allowing his worries to show while Cardin was calmed down by his team. The boy had started to mumbled curses under his breath now while Russel tried to calm him down.

"What about the grimm," Dove asked before she could answer Jaune's question. Everyone silenced. The grimm were still a threat. Out here they would have no protection. Nora and Ren shared a glance both of them remaining calm. They had faced worse conditions, this was nothing to them, but they could feel Pyrrha's worry radiating and adding to Jaunes. If nothing was done, then the fear of grimm would bring grimm and then they'd be screwed.

"Enough," Glynda scolded. Stepping forward she gained their attention, feeling all their eyes on her she said, "We'll need to hunt for food so if you can do that raise your hand."

Ruby along with Ren, Nora, Blake, and surprisingly Sky raised their hands.

"Ren, Nora, Blake, and Ruby will go hunting for food. Cardin your team will get firewood, and Jaune you and the remainder will set up a small cooking area outside," she ordered. Watching the kids snap into action she moved toward the cockpit again. There should be emergency blankets stuffed under the seats. Usually for when Port went hunting and forgot to come back.

Ruby shrugged off her jacket using it to cover Weiss. She didn't want the older girl to get cold while she was gone. Unclipping Crescent Rose, she handed it over to her sister. She doubted that she would need her scythe while hunting small forest creatures. Yang took it with a shrug. The blonde leaned it against the wall before looking at her sister again. Ruby was already moving toward the exit behind Blake.

"Hey Ruby," Yang called causing the younger girl to freeze. Ruby turned slowly her heart pounding in her chest. Keeping her face blank, she waited for Yang to say whatever insult she had stuffed away in her mind. Yang shifted uneasily her voice faltering as she said, "Be careful okay?"

Ruby didn't know what to say. It wasn't an insult, but she still wanted to run away. She didn't trust her sister. This could just be another of Yang's games. So why did she want to cry? Nodding she ignored her burning eyes in favor of leaving. She didn't catch the slight nod Blake gave Yang as the faunus turned to follow. She wanted to believe that Yang was changing but every time the girl acted remotely nice was because she wanted something. The thought that this could be just another game kept her from having faith in her sister.

Walking into the woods she glanced at the sky. Purple and pink clashed filling the sunset above them with life. Rubbing her eyes, she relaxed when Blake touched her shoulder. The faunus sending her a small smile.

"That was unexpected," Blake admitted. Nodding Ruby scanned the area around them.

"She could be playing a game," Ruby said. Her eyes landing on the raven watching them. Her aunt was playing stalker again.

"Or it could be a real change," Blake told her softly. She wanted to believe Yang could change for the better. If she could leave the White Fang, then Yang could change, right?

"Maybe, but I'm scared. What if it's just another game so that I'll let my guard down," Ruby asked. It wouldn't be the first time. Blake sighed. She knew what it was like to desperately want someone to change only to be disappointed when they didn't.

"Let's worry about finding food now and Yang later," she said deciding to let it go. Until Yang proved herself to Ruby there was nothing Blake could say in her defense. Ruby nodded. Dropping her hand from the younger girls shoulder the cat faunus scented the air. She could smell gunpowder and metal from being so close to the ship. Ruby's own scent hit her like a train for a second before she pushed past it.

Motioning for the girl to follow she crept forward her footsteps silent. Ruby's eyes glowed with slight amusement as she followed behind Blake. Making sure to avoid any stray twigs she kept quiet. Raven was still watching. She could feel her aunts' eyes watching the two of them. She just didn't know if the woman was babysitting or preparing a test. She wouldn't put it past her aunt to test them without warning.

It always surprised her how screwed up her family was. Holding back a snort she glanced around. Velvet would kill them if they hunted bunnies. The sudden thought took her by surprise. Would her tutor be upset if they killed furry rabbits? Stowing it away in the back of her mind she stopped behind Blake who was starring into a clearing. The small doe munched on grass. It made sense that they would be out here though since it was a forest and the grimm didn't eat animals. Feeling the breeze ruffle her hair she watched Blake reach for her sword only to stop. A tiny tail shifted as a fawn brushed against its mom's side.

Ruby felt her lips twitch into a smile. Blake looked at the girl beside her. Pure marvel shined in her leaders' eyes. She couldn't ruin that. Dropping her hand Blake spun on her heel. She didn't say anything as she walked away. Food could wait. Smile widening into a grin Ruby followed her Second. In the end they did hunt rabbits. Ruby resolved never to tell Velvet about it at all. She doubted the second year would find it very amusing.

"Fucking fire," Cardin snapped. Narrowing his eyes his hand slid toward the mace at his side. Seeing the two girls come into view he froze. The unlit wood in front of him sending Ruby into a fit of giggles. Even Blake found his annoyance amusing. Growling he said, "okay you two can light the stupid thing!"

Rolling her eyes Blake smirked. The mocking in that one expression made him want to call her out for her little ears. Sure, it would get him killed but at least it would wipe away that smirk. Seeing a flash of silver, he reacted on instinct. Hand snapping up he caught the lighter Ruby tossed him.

"Have a smoking habit none of us know about," he asked his anger changing to amusement. Ruby shrugged.

"My dad always told me to be prepared," she said. Well, he had told her. Raven had dropped her in the woods forcing her to put the survival skills to use. Her aunt believed in learning by doing. Tai had pouted about her steeling his daughters then asked if she would do the same to Yang. Shaking her head at the thought of her family she walked over to Ren.

The boy was skinning the fish he and Nora had caught. He simply motioned to the empty space in his improvised area. Nodding she washed off her hands in the bucket of water beside him. She wasn't even surprised when he shooed her away.

"I'm going to check on Weiss," Ruby announced letting them know where she was going. Just in case a grimm attacked or Cardin started a forest fire.

Walking back into the airship, Ruby was happy to see Weiss awake. Nodding to her sister Yang left the two alone as Ruby sat down beside her partner.

"It's funny with my aura coming back these won't even scar," Weiss mused running a hand over the scratches on her arms. Following the action, Ruby was relived to see almost nothing left of the scratches. It did nothing to rid her of her guilt.

"Weiss I- "

"If you say I'm sorry I'll disown you," the heiress stated. Cold blue eyes narrowed in on her leader daring the girl to say another world. Ruby closed her mouth. Staring at the other girl Ruby couldn't help but giggle. Weiss looked nothing like she usually did. The prim and proper heiress had ruffled hair and tattered clothing. She looked like she'd been trapped in a twister. The glare made her look like an angry kitten. Lips pressing into a pout Weiss felt her eyebrow twitch as her leader dissolved into laughter. Glaring she snapped, "Don't laugh you dolt!"

Hands clutching Ruby's jacket Weiss swung. Ruby yelped covering her head as the jacket impacted her head. It didn't stop her laughter. Silver eyes sparkling she lunged. Weiss dropped the improvised weapon as her leader tackled her. A startled laugh burst from her lips as Ruby's fingers brushed over her sides.

Weiss tried to be angry, really, she did, but it was kind of hard to do when being tickled. Feeling the fingers stop she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. Feeling Ruby nuzzle into her neck she was about to scold the girl when she felt her leader shake.

"I was scared," Ruby whispered. Seeing Weiss so still and pale had terrified her. The heiress sighed. Shifting she ran a hand through her leaders' short hair. Catching sight of Blake leaning against the wall a few feet away the heiress felt her life shorten just a bit.

"I'm fine, Ruby," she said firmly. Patting her leader on the head one last time Weiss asked, "now can you get up before Blake kills me."

The reaper laughed but complied. Rolling off her partner she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Smirking over at Blake she tilted her head. The faunus rolled her eyes but her lips twisted into an amused grin as Weiss stood. Brushing herself off the white-haired girl tensed when those golden eyes turned to her. Reaching down Weiss picked up Ruby's jacket. Passing it over to her leader she smiled when Ruby pulled it on.

"I wouldn't have killed you," Blake said although the amused glint in her eyes couldn't hide the slight irritation. Stalking forward the girl offered Ruby her hand. Watching Blake pull Ruby to her feet Weiss didn't really believe her teammate's words. Funny how she said she wouldn't have killed but said nothing against maiming.

"Blake isn't that bad," Ruby said. Her grip on the other girl's hand tightened for a second. Without thinking Blake did the same. Golden eyes followed Ruby's every move as the girl reached out offering her hand to Weiss saying, "now who wants to see if Ren finished dinner?"

"That wasn't a question was it," Weiss asked dryly yet put her hand in her leaders. Grinning Ruby dragged the two girls with her. Good news Cardin had not started a forest fire. The fire was perfectly contained, and Ren was watching over sizzling food. Dropping her teammate's hands, she rushed forward to check on the food.

Blake stiffened her eyes shifting to the pale girl beside her. The slightly tight feeling in her chest increased when she thought of Ruby hugging the heiress. She didn't quite understand why but she knew she didn't like it. Weiss scanned the area seeing Sky sharpening his spear she moved. Watching the heiress sit down next to the blue haired boy, Blake sighed.

"Hey Blakey," Cardin said coming to stand beside her. It took every ounce of restraint in her body not to murder him. From the smirk on his face, he knew it too. Waving Ruby's lighter in her face he said, "figured I'd give this to you."

"Do you annoy everyone you meet," she asked snatching the lighter from his hands.

"Occupational hazard," he said. She rolled her eyes. Leaning away from her he said, "also, just some friendly advice, your bow doesn't hide anything for those that know to look."

Walking away before she could process his words he sat down beside Russel. The younger boy barely glancing at him as he typed away on his scroll. Blake would most likely try to kill him in the next few days but the expression on her face had made it so worth it.

Cardin was going to have a nice incident while going down the stairs. No, murdering other students was wrong. Even if they were Cardin. Scratching the plan out of her mind Blake sat down between Yang and Ruby as Ren started to pass out food. She doubted he would have told her if he was planning on spilling her secret. Instead he just seemed to want to tease her about it. He was weird. Taking an angry bite of her fish she thought back to the conversation earlier. That meant that both he and Russel had been teasing her.

Sipping his coffee Ozpin cut the feed from the forest. The empty docking bay coming into sight as he pushed away from his desk. Leaning back in his chair he couldn't help the pride that he felt. His students were growing stronger every single day and soon they would surpass the generation before them. However strong they became though it would take much more to defeat Salem. Still, he would put his faith in them. Besides even if they couldn't do it, they could still buy him and the world time.

"Glynda's going to kill you," Raven stated. Crossing her legs, she sipped the coffee he'd given her. It wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but it beat water. Which was the only other option in his office.

"She feels like that at least once a week," he admitted. Glancing over at his old student he smiled serenely saying, "I sleep easier knowing she could never actually go through with it."

"You're an asshole," Raven said with complex honesty.

"I'm an immortal reincarnating soul with a coffee addiction," he corrected. She snorted. Rolling her eyes Raven stared at him for a second.

"Any news from your little spy," she asked. Sitting her cup down onto the table she resolved to never take another sip of coffee in her life. It was disgusting and bitter.

"No, but I have a wonderful story about Headmaster Lizbeth sending me a shipment of coffee cups for my birthday," he said. Rolling her eyes Raven stood. Walking to the balcony she opened the doors before vanishing in a flash of feathers. There was no way she would sit here and listen to him talk about coffee cups.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own RWBY**

Morning was generally a time for reflection and Ozpin had lived long enough to take advantage of the quiet moments that he got. So much to do and so little time. Salem would be making her move soon and he still had to find a way to help Amber. With Salem's out planning to start wildfires these precious moments would become less often in the future. Even now he had Qrow's team out looking for Amber's attackers. Something that he knew they would be unsuccessful in. The great weakness in humanity was their fickle nature. Manipulation only worked so long as they thought it was right.

Sometimes he wanted to die. The soul was never meant to be eternal and over his lifetime, he'd absorbed so many others. They'd never lasted more than five years before vanishing deep into his mind. Sure, he could call on them when he needed advice but other than that it was like they had never existed. He hated it. This life he'd agreed to live. This mission he took on so that he could see Salem one last time. Not that it had turned out the way he thought it would.

Holding up his cane he blocked Ruby's strike. The dark metal of her sword bounced off his cane. Holding his coffee cup tightly he pushed the girl away making sure that he didn't spill a drop. Using the force of his push as momentum she flipped away from him. The silence of the morning allowed her to focus. Not that it was helping seeing as how Ozpin hadn't moved an inch since the start of their match. Plus, it had been over an hour since they started. Inching forward slightly she narrowed her eyes. Vanishing in a blur of red she swung at his neck. Blocking again he took a sip of coffee before shoving her away. Stumbling slightly, she flipped the sword in her hand. The flat side arching toward his chest as she spun. Leaning back, he allowed it to fly past him.

Blake sighed. Weiss had already sent her several messages demanding to know where they were since apparently, the princess was getting impatient. Students were starting to arrive for the Vytal festival and Weiss wanted to spy on them. It was a tactic that Blake could agree with. She just didn't like that Weiss thought of it first. Her golden eyes flickered up as Ruby sent her knife straight at Ozpin's waist. The man barely moved as he knocked it away. The frustrated glow in her leaders' eyes was amusing though.

Adam had sent her a message too. Sienna had officially put a price on her head for abandoning the White Fang. There were no orders for her death, but there didn't need to be. Everything she did reflected on her people and she'd chosen to leave. It set an example that Sienna couldn't allow to reign unchallenged. She did know however that Sienna was after something other than her. If she was what the tiger wanted, then the woman would just come to Beacon herself. Blake figured it was a farce just so the woman could be seen doing something. It didn't change the fact that crossing paths with the White Fang would be more dangerous now.

Hearing a yelp, she looked up in time to see Ozpin toss Ruby over his shoulder before taking a sip of his coffee. Blinking the faunus smirked when the reaper landed roughly. Looking down quickly so Ruby wouldn't hear her laughing she couldn't disguise the shaking of her shoulders.

"Blake, don't laugh at me," Ruby ordered glancing at the other girl. Hearing the sound of air being cut she reacted on instinct. Crouching she allowed Ozpin's cane to sail over her head. Reaching up she grabbed his wrist and used it as leverage to pull herself off the ground while twisting to kick out at his face. Tilting his head to the side he dodged the attack. Silver eyes widened as he let go of his cane. Gripping the girl's wrist, he tossed her into the bushes on the edge of the training ground. Reaching down he picked up his cane. The fond smirk he sent at her grated on the girl's nerves.

Huffing Ruby pushed herself up. Pulling leaves out of her hair she met her Seconds gaze. Flickering her eyes between Blake and Ozpin she tilted her head. Reading the silent question in her leader's mind Blake raised an eyebrow. Standing the faunus reached back. Ruby burst into petals. Time slowing around her she stood. Kicking off the ground she rushed forward. Appearing behind him she gripped her sword with both hands sending a slash at his back.

Faster than she could follow he blocked without turning around. Before he could take a sip of his coffee the cup was knocked from his hand. Staring at the black ribbon wrapped around his wrist he found his lips tilting upward. Blake held the hilt of her weapon tightly as she pulled him forward. Humoring her he moved slightly. Ruby followed her foot digging into his back as she kicked him forward. Amusement colored his eyes as he stumbled the cleaver that served as Blake's sheath impacting his cane harshly.

Golden eyes flickered to the side as she tossed her Katana into Ruby's hand. The reaper caught the weapon easily. Flipping it in her hand she stabbed the blade into the ground behind him forcing his arm to stretch in its direction.

"Clever," he stated the amusement in his voice causing Blake's ears to twitch. His eyes met hers briefly before he twisted his wrist. Knocking away her cleaver he went on the offense. Swinging out his cane. The startled girl stumbled back as Ruby appeared beside her. Blocking his strike, the reaper winced. The force causing her arms to ache. Feeling Blake brush past her she relaxed. The faunus kicked at his chest.

Leaning back Ozpin let her leg fly over him. Eyes narrowing, he tensed as Ruby thrust her blade at his chest. Sidestepping her attack, he blocked Blake's cleaver with his cane. His arm was pulled taunt as Ruby forced him farther away from Blake's katana. Smirking the faunus slashed at his back at the same time her leader lashed out at his neck.

Ozpin chuckled. Wrapping his fingers around the ribbon connecting him to Blake's Katana, he pulled. The blade carved a path in the earth for almost a foot before flying into his hand. Spinning he knocked away Ruby's sword with his cane and the katana to block Blake's. Pushing both girls back, he wasted no time slamming the tip of his cane into the ground. Ruby yelped as a green barrier shaped into place around him.

Taking the opportunity Ozpin pressed the button on Blake's katana. Throwing the weapon, the second his barrier fell he smirked. Snapping his wrist, he forced the ribbon to wrap around Blake and pin her arms to her side. Shock flashed through the girl's eyes before he tugged her forward. Dropping the ribbon, he swung his cane at the bound girl's head. Behind him, Ruby's aura flared as she slammed her hand into the ground. The petals around them crashed into the cane knocking it off course. Ozpin hummed as Blake toppled to the ground a glare on her face while his cane impacted the ground. Crouching Ruby lashed out her foot impacting his cane in an effort to knock it out of his hand. It didn't move. Twisting she sent her other foot at his arm. Yelping she winced as he grabbed her ankle.

"I think that's enough for today," he said. Blinking Ruby stared at the ground as he held her upside down. Blake activated her semblance leaving a clone behind tied in the ribbon. Fading into shadows the clone left the tangled ribbon laying on the ground as Ruby dropped her sword. The small girl covered her mouth as she yawned. Stretching out her arms she pressed her hands against the ground as Ozpin let her go. Flipping to her feet she stepped on the tip of her blade. The hilt slammed up into her hand and she watched Blake collect her weapons as well.

Their headmaster looked longingly down at his coffee cup. Picking it up he frowned. Now he would need a new cup of coffee. Without his daily ration of coffee, he wouldn't be able to function without playing mind games with his students. As amusing as it was to watch the kids run around trying to under stand what was happening while he released ferrets in the school, he doubted Glynda would approve. It would amuse him though.

"Hey, professor if you can use a sword why do you use a cane," Ruby asked taking her dagger from Blake. Sending a smile at her Second the girl watched her golden eyes light up for a second.

Ozpin didn't respond. His mind going back to a time when he wielded a blade stained in blood. It had been his choice to fight, yet the blood that covered him had been innocent. A fight to unite the people under his banner had meant putting down his cane for a time and taking up a sword again. He would only use one when it was time to go to war or when his students were in danger.

"I only use blades when I want to kill someone," he said. The girl winced. Staring at him she couldn't move. Had he killed people before? She knew Qrow had. He'd never been shy about who he was and what he'd done to survive. Raven had sat her down and told her everything about what the tribe did. She knew the world wasn't black or white she just didn't know if she was capable of killing to survive. Feeling Blake's hand come down on her shoulder she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ozpin glanced toward the two children. He watched the two children for a moment his eyes emotionless before he blinked saying, "Ruby didn't your team request use of an airship to go to Vale?"

It was an obvious subject change, but the girl leapt at it. Smiling she nodded saying, "Yeah Weiss wants to spy on the arriving teams."

"I see, do be careful, the rising crime in Vale has been a concern of both myself and the staff," he said turning the coffee cup over in his hands absently. Roman Torchwick was stealing more dust than one person could need. Enough in fact to supply an army. He doubted the thief was working alone. Not with the recent increase in White Fang activity happening at the same time.

"We will," Ruby said trying to assure him. Today was about Weiss' blaring disregard for personal privacy not taking on the white fang.

"Very well call if you need anything," he said waving his hand in dismissal. Nodding she grabbed her teammate's hand. Pulling Blake behind her Ruby started on the way back to their dorm. Passing by Glynda on the way out she winced when she heard yelling from behind her. The combat instructor was still upset about the camping thing.

Amused Blake allowed Ruby to pull her through the halls to their dorm room. The shorter girl took a deep breath before opening the door she blinked when Yang shot her a lazy glance. The blonde was pulling a shirt over her body without careing too much about anything while Weiss was slowly turning scarlet. Yeah, no. There was no way she was dealing with this. Sending an apologetic look to Blake she grabbed her clothes and vanished into the bathroom. The faunus rolled her eyes and started toward her own bunk. Grabbing the bundle of folded clothing off her bed she began to change. When she heard Weiss slam her face into the pillows to avoid watching she smirked.

After making sure Weiss was okay and not turning into a tomato, Ruby led her team to the docking bay. The airship to Vale was almost empty in the early morning light. Glancing at the café beside the docks as they landed, she wondered what Adam was doing. They hadn't heard from him in the last few months. But then again, she hadn't asked Blake about him either. The faunus was the one he was most likely to contact. It was annoying to be out of the loop, but she wouldn't force Blake to tell her what was going on.

Sighing she allowed Weiss to take the lead of their team for the moment. Ozpin had seemed off this morning. More vicious and violent than usual. Although the amount of snark he managed to put into his actions was the same as always. Biting her lip, she wondered what it was he didn't tell them. She knew he was keeping something from them. There was no way he would train them for no reason. He was a mystery. Raven told her not to trust him, but would that be so bad. Was it wrong to put her faith in him? For now, she would trust him. After all his job was to protect them. She just couldn't get the emotionless look he'd had out of her mind when she asked him about his weapon choice. It made her uneasy.

The scent of fish hit her nose so hard that she winced. She might have nothing against fish, but the docks were one thing she hated being near. It wasn't because of the smell either. Raven had taken her on a ship one time, it was an experience Ruby never wanted to repeat. She hated ships more than any other mode of transportations. Shuddering at the memory she kept a fair distance between herself and the railing. If for no other reason than it was covered in rust.

"Student's from Vacuo should be arriving by ship today," Weiss stated her eyes running over the assorted group of ships with curiosity. She'd never actually been on a boat. Her father wasn't the kind of man to let his children take trips down to Mantle in order to experience what the ocean was like. Darting her eyes from ship to ship she wondered what it was like to be out on the water. Was it as efficient as airships?

"Isn't spying wrong," Ruby asked but there was no bite to her question.

"I seem to remember you spying on Qrow all the time," Yang said speaking up for the first time that morning. Ruby stilled her eyes widening at the playful tone of her sister's voice. She stared at her sister for a moment before relaxing.

"I was ten, and he used his scythe to cut firewood," she shot back defending her childish actions. Yang laughed the sound soothing a little of Ruby's unease but not all of it. She still didn't trust her sister. Something she doubted would be changed by sibling banter or bringing up the past. Especially bringing up the past.

Blake felt her lips twitch slightly as she watched the siblings interact. At least it was less bloodthirsty than it used to be. But by no means was it a good relationship. Yang was trying to cross a bridge made of glass and making one crack could send Ruby running away from her. Their bond was fragile at the moment. Everyone knew fragile things were easily broken. If Yang wasted this chance, then she might not get another one.

Hearing the sound of crunching glass, she glanced to the side. Two police officers were talking beside a ruined dust shop. Broken glass littered the street crunching under their shoes. She wondered if this was what Adam had been talking about when he mentioned raids. Frowning she wanted to know if her father knew what was happening. If he did then he would stop it, yet did he have the power to do that. As the leader of their people, he could denounce the White Fang publicly and take away some of the support. Doing so however, would paint a target on not only his back but her moms too.

Following Blake's gaze, Ruby tilted her head. Ozpin had told them that there were more dust robberies happening lately. Did this mean that Roman was involved? Shivering at the thought of him she crossed her arms. He could have killed her. It wasn't something she let leave her mind very often. What if they crossed paths again? She had a feeling that the next time they met he might not show her mercy or at least not as much as he did before.

The only reason she'd kept fighting him that night was because her aunt was watching. Now despite the rise in strength, she experienced she couldn't help but think he was still stronger than her. He'd disarmed her easily without breaking a sweat, if he was working with the White Fang then that meant he would have an army at his disposal. One that was probably stronger than the thugs he employed during their run in.

Part of her wanted to hunt him down and challenge him again but she figures it was due to being around her aunt. It wasn't like she could find the man. Master thieves did not run around Vale in the daylight begging people to come to stop them. She could get information from the black-market though. She doubted anyone there would refuse to help her. She was their favorite after all. Getting the information wasn't the issue though, her own weakness was. As she was right now the only thing that would happen was her own death. She just hoped she didn't see him again until she was strong enough to fight back.

When Yang walked over to see what had happened. Ruby sighed. Throwing all thoughts of Roman out of her mind she followed her sister. It wasn't like she was going to see him in the next day or so. She resolutely ignored the fact she might have just jinxed herself. Crossing her arms her eyes flickered to Blake when the police men mentioned the White Fang. Seeing the tension in her Second's shoulders Ruby shifted closer to the girl.

Weiss was boiling. She hated the White Fang more than anything else in the world. They were the ones who broke into her home. They were the ones who killed her friends. They were the ones who caused her mother to drink herself into a stupor every single day. Even the mention of them felt like acid burning away at her skin. It was worse than talking to her father. As someone who had to listen to his speech about stocks rising during Christmas, that was saying something. She didn't hate all faunus, only those in the White Fang. They weren't innocent.

"Filthy animals," she said her blue eyes burning with anger. Crossing her arms, she glared down at the ground. Everywhere she went she heard about the White Fang. Had to listen to the news reports and sometimes even agreements of the media. Their methods were horrible and barbaric.

Bristling Blake growled at the tone. The sound sent shivers down Ruby's spine. Almost panicking the girl flickered her gaze between her two teammates. She knew that look. It was the one Blake got before starting an argument or allowing her emotions to take over. In other words, not a good thing to have in the middle of downtown Vale. Huntresses in training could not be seen arguing in the open like common thugs. The reputation they had as Beacon students reflected on the whole school and any actions made were judged harshly. Plus, she had a real fear of Ozpin deciding to stop holding back during their training sessions. The thought was enough to traumatize her.

"What's wrong with you," Blake snapped. Taking half a step forward she narrowed her eyes. The action put her between her leader and teammate. As such Weiss didn't see the panicked and slightly exasperated expression that flashed across Ruby's face.

"I just don't care for murderous and psychopaths," Weiss said calmly. The rage in her eyes didn't go away or change. Seeing the way Blake's whole body tensed she tilted her head back refusing to be intimidated by the other girl.

"The White Fang is a group of Misguided faunus, not murders," Blake hissed. Her temper flared. Adam's brand flashed through her mind and she couldn't stop the hate rising in her chest even if she wanted too. The Schnee family had branded their workers like cattle. Weiss was a Schnee. She was one of them even if she wasn't in Atlas.

"So, the blood on their hands is just imaginary," Weiss asked. Ruby tensed at the danger she could hear in the girl's voice. This was going too far. Way to far. If this went on, then they would be causing a scene.

"Guys enough," Ruby ordered. Stepping around Blake she moved in between them. The faunus growled. Her eyes flickering from Weiss to her leader. Keeping her back to her partner, Ruby silently pleaded for the older girl to back down. She wouldn't stand in her way once they got back to Beacon if Blake wanted to continue this, but right now they were not in a position to get into a fight with each other.

Burning gold calmed slightly. Taking a step back, Blake inclined her head giving in to her leaders wish. The narrowed glance she sent to Weiss let the heiress know that she would not let this go. The White Fang was her family legacy and she refused to allow it to be dragged through the mud as if it was nothing at all. Weiss scoffed turning away from her teammates she clenched her fists. She didn't understand why her teammate would care about the White Fang. The anger she felt boiled under her blood like a disease.

"Hey, stop that faunus," a shout sounded from the docks. Ruby sighed relief in her eyes. At least the distraction would keep them from fighting for a few moments. Following when they rushed to the railing, she felt time slow down. Her semblance stilling time to give her a moment to think.

Blake was obviously on edge about the White Fang and Weiss' comments about them. If the two fought now, then the faunus might not be able to keep her secret. She doubted her Second trusted Weiss enough to tell her the truth. If it came out now Blake would be upset. She didn't want the other girl to be upset. But she didn't want Weiss to feel like she was alone. Letting Weiss become an outcast wasn't an option. Finding a way to solve the issue before they hurt each other was almost impossible.

Her hands hit the railing as time returned to normal. Petals scattered around her as Blake caught up. It took Ruby less than a second to let go and wipe her hands off on her pants. She would have to sanitize her hands later. Looking down at the dock she tilted her head. A boy was handing upside down from the lamp post using his tail.

Sharing a quick glance with Blake as he leapt down and began running, Ruby felt amusement. The boy rushed past them winking at the cat faunus. Watching him go the reaper felt a giggle burst past her lips at Blake's shocked expression. She'd never seen her caught off guard like this. When Weiss called out the order to follow him, she shrugged. She didn't really have anything against following him.

"He was cute," she said amused. Blake tensed. Glancing at her leader she noticed the mirth in her eyes. Rolling her eyes, she reached out her finger tapping Ruby on the nose before she bolted after their teammates. Ruby blinked touching her nose for a second, she frowned. Letting it go she followed her Second.

Looking back at the four girls chasing him, the boy smirked. Tail wrapping around his waist he leapt of the ground. Gripping the light pole in front of him he used it to swing himself up and onto the roof of a shop. Rolling behind an air conditioning unit he hid wanting to see how they would react. Would they comment on his tail or the stowing away part?

Watching the white-haired girl run into another he raised an eyebrow. Weiss frowned her annoyance at losing sight of the boy showing on her face as she leaned over the ginger laying on the ground. Ruby tilted her head. Taking half a step behind Blake she glanced up at the roof tops around them. She could still feel eyes on her.

"Weiss are you going to get up," Yang asked. Her lilac eyes glowing with amusement as she watched the heiress shriek. Shoving herself away from the unknown person she'd been almost laying on she glared at Yang when the brawler chuckled.

"Are you okay," Ruby asked stepping around her Second. She didn't hesitate to offer her hand to the girl on the ground.

"I'm splendid," the girl said taking Ruby's hand. The reaper paused. She'd felt enough metal to know what it felt like even under coating. Her expression didn't change as she pulled the girl up easily. Taking in the weight bearing down on her hand as she did so, Ruby felt interested. The girl weighed more than her scythe.

"I'm Ruby, sorry my partner landed on you," she said softly. She didn't even need to look behind her to know Weiss was most likely steaming in annoyance. Releasing the girl's hand she waited for her introduction. Glancing behind her she said, "behind me are Blake, Weiss, and Yang, my teammates."

"Salutations I'm Penny," she said as the three nodded when Ruby said their names. Ruby nodded the smile staying on her face.

"Are you from one of the combat schools," she asked her curiosity overcoming the urge to run away. Meeting new people was not her thing. Never had been. When the girl nodded Weiss pounced.

"Does that mean you know the blonde monkey faunus degenerate who stowed away on the ship," she asked. Her voice was just short of interrogating. Ruby frowned her eyes cutting to Blake who seemed to be ready to start the argument all over again. Biting her lip, she considered her options. Weiss wouldn't back down. The girl was too stubborn to just let something go. If she interfered it would look like she was taking Blake's side. If she did nothing, then Blake's secret might be exposed. Neither option was a good one. Seeing her Seconds eyes flash she moved.

"Enough, Weiss we need to get back to Beacon," she ordered her hand landing on the heiress' shoulder. The girl scoffed but backed down. Nodding slightly, she stepped away her hands unclenching from Penny's shoulders.

Tail twitching the boy leaned forward his eyes going from Weiss to Blake. He could see the tension in both of them. It didn't matter that the little leader was trying to stop the fight eventually it would happen. Watching the girl say goodbye to Penny he stood. His team would be arriving in less than two days and he had to register them for the Tournament. Plus, he had to make sure to get the best bed. Neptune had a habit of stealing those.

Ruby led her team back to the airship tying to ignore the tension in the air. At least she'd avoided letting them start a public argument. Maybe by the time they got back to the school, both girls would have calmed down. They probably wouldn't but she could hope. She just didn't want that hope to be knocked off a cliff or stabbed to death. Which it most likely would be before the day was done. Glancing toward the black-market entrance she weighed the chances of the two getting into a fight if she left, before deciding it wasn't worth the risk.

The second she let up on keeping them apart she was willing to bet that the fight would start up again. Yang seemed all too ready to let the two rip each other apart. It was in her sister's nature to cause chaos, so she wasn't surprised. The whole start a fire and watching it burn personality Yang had at the moment was annoying though. Leaning against the wall of the airship she watched her team closely. Her sister was on her scroll ignoring the world. The action made Ruby question if the girl even cared that their team was about to be ripped apart at the seams.

Feeling Blake brush against her, Ruby sighed. Relaxing slightly, she let go of some of her tension. Blake let her anger fade just enough to be worried about her leader. She knew Ruby didn't like conflict. Especially not between her teammates. She also knew that forcing her leader to choose who to support would be cruel. It was why she'd backed down earlier. Fighting with Weiss was something she was all too willing to do. Her hate of the girl's company steamed not just from what they did to Adam but the other faunus working in the mines. If the branding wasn't bad enough, they also stole children from the families of those working for them.

She hated the SDC for what it did to her race, so far Weiss had proved to be just as bad as her family. Giving the girl a chance didn't work seeing as how she was still a racist little brat who spewed her beliefs at the slightest opportunity. Weiss either didn't know or she didn't care about what was happening to the faunus. Neither one was confidence inspiring. Both told of a clear disinterest in what her family was doing.

Weiss didn't quite know what she should do now. The White Fang had been haunting her family since she was a child and having someone defend them, even if only for a moment, caused her blood to boil. Logically she knew that her family, mainly her father, were responsible for some of the faunus suffering. She wanted to change that more than anything. Emotionally however she just couldn't rip her nails out of the anger she was feeling.

If Blake knew what those animals did to her mother or Whitley, then maybe it would be different. Maybe she wouldn't be defending the people who murdered stock brokers or planted bombs in airships. If her team knew half the things the White Fang had done to her family, they wouldn't be so quick to judge her for hating them. She had plenty of reasons to despise the faunus but the only ones she aimed her rage toward were the terrorists and their sympathizers.

"You're going to start something aren't you," Ruby whispered gaining Blake's attention. Taking her eyes from Weiss, Blake nodded. Drumming her fingers along the metal of her folded weapon Ruby frowned. At least the older girl was being honest with her. Heart dropping slightly, she felt the airship land. Hand dropping from her scythe she watched the two girls exchange a cruel glare.

Ruby wanted to stop the two from fighting. She wanted to protect her teammates from each other but with each of them hiding lies and secrets there was no way she could stop this without alienating one of them. Would it be best to just let them fight it out? Perhaps literally. After all, it was barely noon and on a Saturday the training rooms would be open. It was most likely a bad idea to let the two fight each other at the moment. Letting their emotions fester would be worse. She didn't notice the black and white duo starting toward the exit, but her sister did.

Feeling a hand land on her shoulder she jolted her mind coming back to reality. She immediately knew it wasn't Blake. Looking up into her sisters' eyes she couldn't stop the initial jolt of fear and annoyance that she felt. The fact the blonde was standing so close didn't help. Eyes going to the floor she was relived when Yang released her and stepped back.

"You should stay out of it," Yang said ignoring what just happened. In her opinion letting the two work it out among themselves would be for the best.

Ruby tensed. If it was anyone other than her sister, she might have considered her opinion. Yang, however, was the same person who decided to stay drunk for almost two months so she wouldn't have to deal with their team. Suddenly caring what happened was not enough for her to have any right to an opinion here. Yang almost flinched when her sister looked up. The anger and disdain in her eyes were clear for all to see. Freezing she didn't move until the younger girl shoved past her. Why did she feel like she just messed up?

Catching up with her two teammates, the reaper unclenched her hands. They were already losing control she couldn't afford too as well. Shoving her anger down she let the two make their way back to the dorm room. Walking in Ruby almost growled when Weiss spun to face Blake. They were about to argue again. It was like watching a train wreck and being unable to look away. She knew she should stop them. All she would have to do was pull Blake from the room to go training or shopping. Anything that got her away from here.

"Well are you going to tell me why you defended the White Fang," Weiss asked trying to keep calm. To Blake, the girl sounded unemotional and smug. Narrowing her eyes at the question Blake's eyes went to her leader. Ruby had pleaded with her to drop it and she would if the girl wanted her to.

Sinking down onto her bed Ruby glanced at Blake. The black-haired girl was watching her closely. Rolling her eyes Ruby unclipped the scythe from her and tossed it onto her pillows. Waving her hand, she motioned for Blake to do what ever the girl was thinking about doing. Hopefully, she would be able to moderate if the argument got out of control. The bad feeling she'd started having at the docks grew worse when the girl turned her attention back to Weiss.

"Because you're a racist child who hates people without knowing them," Blake stated. Something flashed through the other girls' eyes to fast for her to see. Yang raised an eyebrow. That was the most emotion she'd ever heard in her partner's voice. Sitting beside her sister she wished for popcorn.

"I don't need to know people who set shops on fire, raid dust shipments and murder those I care for," Weiss said her fingers twitching. Why would Blake defend them? The only people who defended the White Fang so openly these days were faunus. Scanning her teammate with her eyes she narrowed her eyes.

"And your company is better? Do you have any idea how many faunus your father has branded like animals," Blake asked crossing her arms. She tried to keep calm. It was hard to keep her ears from flattening too.

Ruby flickered her eyes between the two. If this went any further than Blake might spill her secret on accident. Standing she moved to go between them. Feeling a hand wrap around her wrist she froze. Glaring at her sister she silently ordered to be released.

"Your lying," Weiss snapped. Taking half a step forward she lost her control. Tightening her grip on her emotions she said, "my father may be a horrible person, but he wouldn't do that. My family would ne- "

"Yes, he would, he's a monster," Blake said barely holding back a growl. Ruby winced at the sound. Pulling she felt Yang's grip tighten.

"At least he's not a murder," Weiss said taking a deep breath to keep herself calm before saying, "The White Fang are the ones who pushed the dust prices up. They are the enemy of my family and everyone who supports them is as well."

"They are not murders! Your family started this whole thing by making them slaves and taking away everything that made them human," Blake shouted her ears flattening on her head. The bow did nothing to hide the action. Ruby saw the realization flash through Weiss' eyes and moved. Twisting she pulled her wrist from her sister's grip. Wrapping her own hand around Yang's collar she shoved the girl back sending her toppling off the bed. Vanishing into petals she appeared between the two her eyes on Weiss.

"That's enough," she stated her eyes flickering to Blake. The faunus was panting with her hands clenched at her sides. Her golden eyes were wild as she never took her eyes from Weiss. The urge to rip apart the heiress was still running through her veins.

Weiss couldn't breathe her eyes locked firmly on her teammate. Blake was a faunus. And if she was defending that bunch of murders then the chance, she was one of them was enough to turn her shock to rage. The panic that had been in Ruby's eyes when she'd appeared between them was enough proof. The Reaper had known. The pain she felt from Ruby's betrayal hurt like nothing else ever had. Turning her pain to rage she narrowed her eyes.

"Why," Weiss asked her voice cruel. She'd seen everything she needed to see. Her hand landed on the hilt of her rapier as a clear threat as she said, "protecting her isn't your job Ruby."

"Weiss, calm down," Ruby pleaded as she sensed Blake tense behind her. She didn't have to look to know the girl was reaching for her weapon.

"Take off your bow Belladonna," Weiss ordered ignoring Ruby's plea. She knew what she saw, and Ruby wouldn't be able to protect her little pet much longer.

Blake didn't move. Glaring at the heiress she gripped the hilt of her weapon. She made no move to draw it. Ruby was too close. If they fought the girl might get hurt. The thought was the only thing keeping her from attacking. Tightening her grip on her weapon until her knuckles were white, she kept herself still as Weiss unsheathed her weapon.

Ruby stepped back out of the way as Weiss leveled the weapon in their direction. Heart pounding, she couldn't keep herself from shaking. She should've done something sooner. Instead, this was much worse than she ever thought it could be. Weiss' eyes weren't warm anymore. It was like a repeat of the first week except much worse. She couldn't see anything past her partner's hate. Blake growled the sound sending shivers down her leaders' spine.

"Well Belladonna are you going to do it, or do I have to make you," Weiss asked. Rationality flew to the wind as she glanced at her leader silently ordering the girl to move. She might be hurt but she didn't want to hurt Ruby in turn. When the girl shook her head she sneered saying, "I will cut through Ruby to get to you Blake."

The faunus narrowed her eyes. Studying the girl, she noticed her hand wasn't shaking. She wasn't bluffing about going through Ruby. The thought caused her to pause. Ruby wouldn't move. She wouldn't fight Weiss either. The girl was trying to keep the peace and be a moderator. Letting go of her sword, Blake slowly undid the bow hiding her ears.

"Weiss please, as your leader I'm ordering you to stand down," Ruby said trying to keep her voice from shaking. The heiress didn't even hear her. Pulling her weapon back Weiss never took her eyes from the black cat ears sitting on Blake's head.

"I have a question," she said softly. Meeting Blake's golden eyes she pushed all her emotions down before asking, "Are you a member of the White Fang?"

"Yes, I was," Blake admitted. Tilting her head up she didn't hesitate in giving her answer. Her pride kept her from lying.

Weiss only heard the word yes. Her mind refused to acknowledge any other part of Blake's statement. Her teammate was White Fang. Blake was one of the people who made her life hell.

 _Blood stained the floor reflecting in her eyes as she clung to her brother. The dead body in front of them looked wrong. Human necks shouldn't be twisted like that. Digging her nails into his shirt she whimpered as the white masked woman came closer to them._

The tip of her rapier touched the floor. The motion was the only warning Blake had. Eyes widening, she reached back for her weapon. Twisting Weiss thrust the razor-sharp tip at Blake's face. To Ruby everything moved in slow motion, petals dropped onto the floor as she reacted. Her hand clinging to Weiss' collar as she sent them both out the open window. The arrow of red and white petals crashed into the ground outside.

Keeping her grip on her partner's collar Ruby pinned the girl to the ground. The white glyphs under the heiress keeping her from touching the ground. Weiss sneered. Shoving her hand against Ruby's stomach she created a black glyph between them. Ruby yelped her body flying back as the glyph sent her into the air. Spinning she landed a few feet away as Weiss stood. Ruby could hear the chamber of the rapier click into place as Weiss slashed it through the air.

"Weiss you need to calm down," Ruby ordered. Standing slowly, she never took her eyes from her partner. Cursing internally, she stiffened as Weiss pointed the weapon in her direction.

"Move," she ordered. Frost clung to her weapon as she waited for Ruby's response. She already knew the girl wouldn't step aside so when she shook her head it wasn't much of a surprise.

"I won't," Ruby stated. Stepping to the side she avoided the rapier as Weiss rushed toward her. Eyes widening, she flipped back as Weiss slammed the tip into the ground. Ice grazed against her aura as the spiked circle came into existence. Landing she stepped back as Weiss thrust the rapier at her chest.

Dodging the weapon easily she was a blur. Coming to a stop she reached out catching the blade easily. Weiss jerked her body stopping as Ruby held the weapon. If she was thinking clearly, she might have realized what it meant for Ruby to do so. Instead, she couldn't think past her own rage. Every member of the White Fang needed to pay for what they did. All of them were responsible. They were liars, thieves, and murders. Every single one of them deserved to feel the pain she felt.

"Why are you protecting her," Weiss snarled. Tugging she tried to pull the blade from her leaders' hand. She didn't understand why any human would protect a member of an organization that wanted to destroy humanity.

"I'm not," Ruby said her voice barely reaching Weiss' ears. Meeting the enraged Blue eyes, she said, "I'm protecting you. If you two fight, you wouldn't win Weiss."

The words didn't help. Screaming Weiss pulled the blade from her leaders' hand before spinning. Ruby ducked allowing the weapon to pass over her head. Staring at her out of control teammate she felt heavy. This was her fault. She should have never let it get this far. Stepping away from Weiss' attempts to impale her she caught a flash of black. Blake was being held back by Yang. The faunus was unable to look away from the fight.

Returning her attention to Weiss, Ruby pressed her lips into a frown. This was fine. As long as Blake stayed away, this shouldn't escalate too much farther. Unsheathing her sword Ruby parried Weiss wild swings keeping the heiress' attention solely on her. She would not let her teammates fight each other. If they wanted to hurt someone, they could hurt her instead.

Ozpin paused in escorting the Haven student, Sun, to his dorm. Cane hitting the ground of the courtyard he watched his student defend herself against her partner. Forgetting the coffee in his hand he narrowed his eyes. When Weiss sent the tip of her weapon at Ruby's heart, he tightened his grip on the cup in his hand. The porcelain shook in his hand. Arm snapping out he pushed his cane into Glynda's way as the woman tried to interfere.

Ruby didn't notice him. Knocking Weiss' blade to the side. She grabbed her partner's wrist. Tugging she flipped Weiss over her shoulder and send her crashing down to the ground. Weiss coughed. Pushing herself up slowly she tightened her grip on her weapon. When her leader turned, the heiress waved her hand through the air. The dome of glyphs that burst into existence causing Ruby's eyes to widen.

Changing her grip on her weapon Ruby twisted her waist to parry the attacks Weiss sent in her direction. Catching sight of the agony in her partner's eyes as she blocked a blow aimed at her back, Ruby hesitated. Weiss was hurting, as a partner, she was supposed to be helping her. But letting her get to Blake wasn't an option, as angry as the faunus was, she might kill her. How could she help her partner?

 _"The only thing you can claim to be is a punching bag!"_

The memory caused her to wince. Weiss needed to let out her anger. Her partner needed to hurt something. Tightening her grip on her blade she let out a humorless chuckle. When Weiss bounced off the glyph in front of her Ruby activated her semblance. Time slowing down around her. Sheathing her weapon, she glanced over at Blake as Weiss moved in slow motion. She could end this in an instant but that wouldn't help anyone.

Weiss felt her eyes widen as her rapier impacted Ruby's side. Biting her lip, Ruby kept herself from crying out as her aura flared keeping her from getting hurt. Closing her eyes, she stood straight up as Weiss slashed at her back. The blow sending her stumbling forward. Gaining more confidence Weiss thrust her rapier at her leaders' shoulder. Red aura flared before shattering as Ruby fell to her knees. The cup in Ozpin's hand shattered as he took half a step forward. Ruby rolled her nails digging into the concrete as she met her partner's eyes.

Weiss didn't stop the tip of her weapon digging into the fabric of Ruby's jacket as Blake snarled. Yang yelped her eyes widening as she toppled back the wrist she'd been holding vanishing into shadow. Weiss felt her heart stop. The momentum carrying her forward even when she realized Ruby wasn't going to move. Why wasn't she moving? Weiss wouldn't be able to stop in time, she was going to injure her partner. No not injure. The strike heading for Ruby's chest might kill her.

Black and yellow flashed. Blake wrapped her arms around her leader. Clutching Ruby to her chest she sent them both crashing down into the dirt. Sun knocked the weapon upward. His strike causing Weiss to stumble backward. Clinging to Ruby, the cat faunus almost couldn't breathe. Burying her face in Ruby's shoulder she whimpered. Her leaders scent calming her slightly. Ears flattened against her skull the older girl felt more than heard Sun slam his weapon into the ground. The monkey faunus kept himself protectively in front of the two girls as Weiss pushed herself up. Releasing her grip on her weapon the heiress stared at her leader.

"I- "

"Stay back," Blake snapped. Ruby winced as the girl's grip tightened. Releasing her leader slightly Blake turned to glare at her teammate. The hate in her eyes causing Weiss to freeze. The white-haired girl barely felt Yang's hands grab her shoulders. Frustrated tears stung the corners of Blake's eyes.

She couldn't lose anyone else. Losing Ruby would kill her. The reaper was her friend, the only one she had here. Seeing the blade heading toward her leader's chest she'd felt her own heart shatter. She never wanted to see that again. Ruby should never be about to die. Jolting she felt fingers brush over her ears. Looking at Ruby's face she was startled to see the smile she wore. Wonder was shining in her eyes as she tickled the base of Blake's ears causing the faunus to twitch. The girl caught Ruby's wrist gently. Stilling Ruby shrank back her eyes unable to meet her Seconds.

"Sorry," she whispered softly so that only Blake could hear her. The faunus frowned. Glancing back at Weiss she felt herself bristle in anger. Returning her attention to her leader she released Ruby's wrist.

"What were you thinking," Blake asked sharply. Her anger almost radiating from her.

"I didn't want either of you to get hurt," Ruby said honestly. She didn't want her team to fight each other. Seeing the uncertainty flash across Blake's eyes she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I can't be here, if I stay, I'll end up attacking Weiss," Blake admitted. Ruby could see the truth in her eyes. She knew that nothing good would come of Blake being here at the moment.

"Okay," Ruby agreed. Sitting up she pushed Blake off her. A small smile coming to life on her face as she said, "let's go."

Hearing her Sun looked back at them raising an eyebrow. Neptune was going to kill him for this. He was told to stay out of trouble, and he didn't think vanishing alongside two unknown girls was the best idea. Well, at least Neptune would never find out.

"Mind a tag along," he asked a smile crossing his face. Ruby flickered her eyes between the two for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Alright," she said patting Blake's shoulder. Blake stood bringing her leader up with her. Sun glanced between the two as the reaper reached out. Grabbing both their arms, Ruby barely spared Weiss a glance before all three burst into petals. Watching his students leave Ozpin backed away. Hiding behind a pillar he forced Glynda to stay with him.

"Your hand," she whispered causing him to look down. The shards from his coffee cup were digging into his skin. Her fingers glided over his skin as she stared at his bloody hand. Leaning against the pillar he breathed out heavily. He hadn't even noticed. Seeing his student about to die almost made him lose control. If those two hadn't moved, he might have.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Also i'm almost done with Volume 1.

What do you guy's think of Ozpin and Weiss' characters so far?


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own RWBY**

 _The blood on his hands soaked into his skin staining it red. He'd failed, once again, he'd lost the one thing that he'd loved more than life in this incarnation. If he'd been faster she would be alive and if he'd been smarter she would never have been in danger in the first place. Dropping to his knees, he didn't care about the water soaking into his clothes as he gathered her cold body into her arms. Hugging her close to him, he felt burning tears sting the corner of his eyes. This was all his fault, he should never have let her fight. She should be home safe, not lying here staring at him with unseeing silver eyes. He didn't know how long he sat there holding her body as if it would vanish. Even hearing footsteps behind him wasn't enough to pull him away from her._

 _"What did you do," Malic asked from behind him the horror and accusation in the mans tone only caused his despair to grow. The heavily bandaged man, stared at the red stained forest around him with steadily growing revulsion. Bodies lay scattered around, or what was left of them, they looked as if someone had torn them apart. Taking a step forward he froze as he finally saw what his friend was clinging to so tightly. The whisper of no that left his lips was barely heard. Dropping to his knees, the man dug his nails into the dirt trying to keep his despair form overwhelming him._

 _"I'm sorry," he said softly when he'd finally looked over at his grief stricken friend. Laying her down gently he stood. Malic didn't care about the sorrow in his voice. Pain and despair turned to rage. Standing slowly he grabbed the other man by the collar of his shirt, the only thing he could think of was his sister laying dead on the ground._

 _"That's all you have to say! Your wife, my sister, is dead on the ground and the only thing you can say is sorry," Malic shouted as he pinned the other man to the tree behind them his hands were shaking. Not caring in the slightest Oz let him do what he wanted. He deserved to die for letting her get killed. The enraged silver eyes that glared at him reminded him of her. Looking down he felt Malic collapse against him as he whispered, "This is your fault."_

 _The words were the same ones he'd been telling himself since he saw her fall. Everyone he loved died. It didn't matter if Salem killed them or someone else, in the end he always lost them. He had all the power of a god but he couldn't protect anyone._

"Ozpin,"

 _Maybe it would be better if he never existed. Salem would have never been rescued and the world would have stayed the way it had been. More importantly, he wouldn't have had to watch those he loved die over and over again every time he lived. Was it wrong that he just wanted to die? If this was how his immortality was going to play out then he just wanted to rip his own soul apart._

"Ozpin,"

 _Feeling the first punch land on his face, he didn't even fight back against his friend. Maybe when he died this time he would stay dead, the hope of death twisted around his soul. If everyone he cared for ended up dying then he deserved to die with them. He-_

"Ozma!"

Shaking his shoulders, Glynda brought him out of his trance. Blinking he stared at her finally coming back to reality. The memory haunting his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his forehead. How long had it been since he'd thought of her, Ruby's ancestor? The girl looked nothing like her progenitor, except for her eye color. Seeing her about to die had almost caused the line between his current reality and past to blur together. Staring at the bandages wrapped around his hand he felt a mild sense of self-hate.

"You used my real name," he said his nails picking at the white material wrapped around his hand. When she caught his hand and gave him a warning look he stopped. Staring into her green eyes he saw another's face in her place for a moment. Dropping his head into his hands he wanted to scream. What was wrong with him? The pain in his heart was enough to drown out the stings of pain when his nails began digging into his scalp.

Were the ghosts of the past going to haunt him now too? Wasn't it bad enough that he'd had to live while they died? Fisting his hands in his hair he bit his lip to hold back the scream. Every mistake he'd ever made came rushing back to him so quickly he almost couldn't breathe. His first try at teaching ended in the creation of the maidens and Amber's current condition. Every time he'd fallen in love they'd died just out of his reach. He didn't need to go to hell, he was living it. The cruel part of his mind whispered that this was what he deserved for letting his children die.

Feeling arms wrap around his shoulders he tensed. Dropping his hands onto his knees he stayed completely still as her fingers drifted through his hair before finally laying his head on her shoulder. Gods he wanted to die already, so he could see them again.

"It's okay," she whispered knowing that he was falling apart. She'd only see him like this a couple of times but today seemed worse. She knew he was a broken man hiding behind his sarcasm and smug expressions. Using the coffee to keep himself from falling asleep at night and his aura to hid the consequences of his sleepless nights. When he finally hugged her back it reminded her of a child clinging to their mother during a storm. Seeing him like this always broke her heart especially since he tried so hard to hold himself together.

(Ruby)

The dark streets and alleyways of the Vale black-market loomed around them, not that she cared. Leading the two faunus through the streets she didn't hesitate to wave to some of the criminals loitering in those alleyways. They needed a place to stay for the night and she didn't want to pay for a hotel. She knew that coming here at night with her friends was dangerous, well to Sun and Blake, but she also knew it was the only place where she could stay without wanting to pull her hair out.

Blake watched her leader stalk through the streets with slight exasperation as she rubbed her arm. Her anger had faded leaving a sense of distress bubbling under her skin. Ruby had almost died because of her actions. If she'd stayed silent and just left it alone then Weiss would never have lost control. Instead she'd picked a fight and nearly gotten her leader killed. Weiss was even more of a distress inducing factor. She knew the Schnee's were racist but she hadn't expected the girl to just attack with no warning. The expression on the girls face had reminded of a cornered animal. What could have happened to drive her to that extreme of a reaction.

"She does know where we are right," Sun whispered to her as his head tilted toward Ruby. Blake huffed. The nervousness she could feel coming off him in waves let her know he was feeling the same way she was when Ruby had brought her here for the first time. Taking the sound as a yes he frowned slightly. When he decided to tag along he hadn't expected this.

He didn't really know what to think beyond the fact Neptune was going to kill him. He'd learned a bit about his two companions over the last hour. Blake hadn't spoken but the amount of protectiveness he could see when someone even looked at the tiny leader really drove home how much she cared. On the other hand, Ruby had tried to talk to him but the fake smiles she wore were really starting to border on creepy. As a leader, he knew what it felt like to make hard choices to keep his team safe so seeing her willing to die just so her team wouldn't fight showed her willingness to sacrifice for them, while on the other hand, it showed a horrible self-destructive aspect of her nature. Well, at least he wasn't bored.

Wrapping his tail around his waist he watched her eyes flicker over every person they met with a warning flare. She might seem happy but she was on guard, ready to fight at a moments notice. The criminals noticed too if the amused looks sent in her direction were anything to go by. In fact it reminded him of the days he spent stealing in Vacuo.

Opening the door to Len's shop, Ruby glanced around her eyes landing on the snake faunus as he placed a box on the counter before his customer. The small girl barely took the time to dismiss the broad shouldered man as a threat before walking into his range of sight. Len grinned when he spotted her, then he ignored his customer completely in favor of turning his attention to her.

"Hatchling, it's good to see you," he said a warm smile crossing his lips which she returned. Coming to stand across from him she felt Blake brush against her back while Sun leaned his arms on the counter completely relaxed. The snake glanced over at the monkey faunus for a moment before dismissing him saying, "you even brought another stray to my shop how considerate."

"Len this is Sun, he's a friend," she said nipping the teasing in the bud before he could even begin. The snake eyed her companions for a moment as he tried to determine her attachment to the two of them. Eventually, he nodded accepting her explanation. Hearing a scoff from his previous customer, the man sighed holding up a finger to ask for a moment.

Sun watched as the man began talking in whispers with the customer. Neptune was going to be ticked when he discover this latest adventure. Then the boy would pout for a few days before finally giving up and just giving the silent treatment. It wasn't ideal but it was the only outcome that made sense. The last time he'd run off on his own like this Neptune hadn't talked to him for a week. Glancing at Ruby he noticed the tension that had began to settle onto her shoulders. Leaning against the counter she drummed her fingers on the surface.

She couldn't get the betrayed blue eyes out of her mind. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought Weiss would have actually attacked Blake the way she had. It frustrated her that all the work she'd done to build trust with the heiress was washed away so easily. At that moment it had almost seemed like Weiss hadn't even trusted her seeing as how easily the girl had attacked, but she knew that wasn't true. Weiss had been hurt and chosen to lash out. It was the same thing animals did when cornered.

Now she didn't know what to do. Weiss had trusted her and she had a feeling that the girl didn't trust easily. She didn't even know how to solve this. Blake hated the Schnee's for what they did to the faunus and Weiss hated the White Fang for what they did to her. Ruby wasn't naïve enough to think all of this could be solved easily. Blake didn't know about Weiss' past and Ruby honestly didn't think Weiss knew about the branding or Blake. The only person on their team that knew everything was her or rather she was holding the files. Truth built trust but broken privacy built animosity. Was it wrong she wanted to bang hit her head on the counter until she forgot everything that happened today?

"What do you need Hatchling," Len asked breaking her out of her thoughts. Glancing up at him she frowned for a second. What she needed was a rule book for how to keep her teammates from killing each other. Or maybe she just needed to take a break from worrying.

"A place to stay tonight," she answered sending him a soft smile. The pure dishonesty of that statement caused his eyebrow to raise before he nodded slowly.

"I assume your companions will be staying with you," he asked with an edge to his voice. When she simply stared at him for a moment he nodded saying, "alright, I assume you also have no spare clothing. I'll get Glen to bring over something for you three to wear."

"Thanks, Len," she said the relief and gratitude in her voice were mixed with exhaustion.

Grabbing Blake's hand she led the two faunus to the spare room upstairs. The small room only had one bed with an attached bathroom. The spartan room was usually reserved for when Raven was in town and needed a place to sleep. It was also where she stashed her niece when she was babysitting and had to be called away. Len also kept a supply of pointy objects under the bed that she'd played with when she was little, it was something that was better left secret.

Tightening her grip on Blake's hand, Ruby bit her lip. The sudden urge to hide under the covers and cry was almost overwhelming. She'd tried so hard to keep her team together and now it was falling apart. It reminded her of shattered glass. What if her team was now to broken to put back together? Wincing at the thought she felt her heart drop.

"I'm going to get us something to eat," she said before releasing Blake's hand and fleeing the room. She didn't regret leaving with Blake, and no matter how much she tried to tell herself it was because she wanted to keep an eye on the older girl, she knew that was a lie. Passing by Len she sent him a small wave that the faunus returned.

Blake collapsed onto the bed as soon as Ruby was out of the room. Hiding her face in her hands the faunus didn't notice her ears flatten against the top of her head as Sun leaned against the wall beside the door.

She didn't know what to do about any of this. Weiss had looked so angry and desperate, almost like one of the children Sienna rescued from the mines. The comparison wasn't something she wanted to think about, not after all the years she'd spent trying to stop the SDC from hurting the faunus. What if Weiss was being hurt just as much. The worse thing about it all was that Ruby had been put in the middle. She'd never wanted to put Ruby in danger.

If she'd stayed with the White Fang then none of this would have happened. She would never have met Ruby or Weiss or Yang. Her sword would have been covered in blood but at least she wouldn't be stuck caring about someone who could never understand anything of what she'd been through. She was a killer, someone like Ruby shouldn't even know her name.

"What's wrong," Sun asked drawing her attention for the first time since they entered the room. Glancing up at the blonde she couldn't stop her lips from curling up into a sneer.

"Oh, nothing just the fact that I almost got my leader killed," she snapped as her nails dug into her palms.

"That's not your fault," he said for a second she wanted to latch onto that and never let go. She wanted to be exonerated for all her crimes and just live like a normal person for once in her life, but the only thing she could think about was Weiss' rapier centimeters away from Ruby's chest. Her leader, the only person who accepted her, had been about to die for her mistakes. The past she ran from came rushing back all at once and it had been too much to handle.

"It is," she said softly all the anger falling off her like a wave. Sun frowned, moving to sit beside her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. At first, she stiffened her whole body straightening before she crumbled. Hiding her face in her hands she let him rub her shoulders as she struggled not to cry.

(Ruby)

Grazing her spoon against the rim of her coffee cup, Ruby stared out the large window of the café. Her scroll was open in front of her with her team's files still unopened. One click and she would know everything about Blake and Weiss, then maybe she could solve their problems. It would be an invasion of their privacy, knowing both of them the way she did she knew they wouldn't approve of her approach. Sighing she placed her spoon down on the table. Hearing footsteps she glanced back her eyes locking on Adam's form as the man walked over to her little corner.

"Where's Blake," he asked sitting down across from her. Ruby frowned. Sliding her scroll closed the girl took a sip of her coffee before wincing. Moving the steaming liquid away from her she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't make her look like a fool. Seeing the uncertain expression on her face he said, "I'm guessing something happened."

Placing her cup down onto the table the reaper nodded slowly, was it really okay for her to talk to him without Blake? Although the girl hadn't specified, Ruby knew the two had history. Drumming her fingers against the ceramic cup she looked out toward the landing dock. Raven wouldn't be back for another two days because something happened with the tribe. Her dads were off spying for Ozpin and she doubted asking the headmaster himself would be a good idea. Shoulders dropping she stared down at the cream colored liquid in her cup. So much had gone wrong and she had no idea where to start fixing all of it.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Blake," he said before waving over the waiter who had come close to them. When she slumped down, even more, he knew he was spot on. Lips twitching upward he said, "So what did my little sister do this time?"

Ruby stiffened. She knew she needed advice, but Adam was also a member of the White Fang. Glancing up she watched him place his order. The black mask and hood did nothing to make him seem less threatening and she doubted he would be eager to help her deal with her team. Still, he was older than her, a fellow leader, and knew more about Blake than she did. The only issue in asking him for help was that it was Weiss who attacked Blake. Telling him that might lead to him thinking Weiss was a threat.

"Well Red, are you going to say something," he asked once the waiter had left. Jolting she barely held back a flinch at the nickname. She didn't hide it good enough, frowning he made a mental note to avoid calling her that in the future.

"What are you doing here," she asked trying to turn the subject away from the disaster that was today. She honestly didn't want to talk about anything to do with her teammates or the mess she'd found herself in.

"This place has been a hangout for faunus, especially those with less than honest connections," he said the clear meaning causing her to roll her eyes. She'd chosen this place because it was where Raven took her for treats. Apparently, he'd chosen it because it was a White Fang favorite.

Taking another sip of her coffee she didn't respond as the waiter returned with his order. Looking out at the docks she tried to avoid the nagging voice in her head that told her she was consorting with the enemy. As if just talking to him was betraying Weiss, not that it mattered since the heiress might not even talk to her again. Frowning slightly Ruby glanced at Adam as the bitter scent of black coffee hit her nose.

Watching the girl's nose wrinkle he smirked and added black coffee to the list of things that she didn't like. A year ago if someone told him he would be sitting here sharing coffee with a human, he would have questioned their sanity.

"Did Blake tell you anything about our teammates," she asked once the waiter was out of hearing range. When he shook his head, she picked up her spoon again and tapped it against the rim of her cup. Sighing she said, "Weiss found out that Blake used to be White Fang."

It took him a moment to make the connection. Weiss Schnee a concert singer who just happened to be the youngest daughter of his sworn enemy. The very enemy that stole their children and branded them like animals. His first instinct was to lash out, but he shoved it down. Blaming the child for a parent's sins wasn't something he was willing to do unless of course, the girl chose to become his enemy he wouldn't search her out.

"What happened," he asked hoping that the Schnee hadn't hurt Blake. If she had then he might reconsider his policy.

"There was an argument and I tried to keep them from fighting," she said softly the shame in her voice startling him. self-loathing and misery shinned in her eyes when she looked up at him and he couldn't help comparing her to the orphans he took in.

"You blame yourself," he said before sighing. Placing his cup on the table he didn't bother to try and make things better. Instead he asked, "did you put a gun to their heads?"

"Of course not," she snapped her eyes sparking with confusion. The slightly offended tone had his lips twitching up into a smile.

"Then your not to blame," he said watching as she flinched. The confusion in her eyes increased as she stared at him with her head tilted to the side. She didn't really understand what he was trying to say. Usually she was to blame for things that went wrong, at least according to her sister. The lost expression on her face caused him to roll his eyes saying, "you can't control what they chose to do. It could either happen today when you would be there to keep them from murdering each other or it could have happened days from now when they know your not around. Despite what you might want your teammates made their choices and you are not responsible for what they chose to do. As their leader all you can do is try to guide them and be there to clean up the messes they leave behind."

Looking back down at her empty cup Ruby found herself wanting to agree. She officially didn't like leading. It was hard and annoying. If she had more experience then maybe she would be better at it. Pushing her cup away she crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward.

"What if letting them fight each other makes it worse," she asked defeat evident in her tone. Adam scoffed.

"Tell me this, what are the chances of you being there to save them every time," he asked but didn't give her time to answer. Instead, he said, "none. No leader is perfect. If you try to solve all their problems for them they'll never learn."

"I just want them to get along," she confessed. The childish statement hung in the air for a moment before Adam chuckled. Face reddening, she slumped down hiding behind her hands. She'd sounded like a five-year-old.

Feeling his scroll buzz, he frowned. Glancing down at it he rolled his eyes. Cinder was calling to check on his again, it was like she thought he was a child or something. The thought caused his frown to twist into a sneer. Hitting decline he looked back at the girl, he only had a few moments until Cinder called him back.

"Ruby, do what you think is right for your team," he told her before downing the rest of his coffee. Standing he laid enough money to pay for both of them on the table before he ruffled her hair saying, "Be careful kid."

Touching her hair Ruby watched him leave. It was strange how kind he was, as a faunus and a member of the White Fang she would have thought he would hate her or at least be less nice. She knew that how he acted around her was most likely not how he acted all the time, she wasn't naive. Her aunt was one of the nicest people she knew and the woman was a bandit. Standing Ruby sent a quick smile to the man behind the counter before heading back to Blake and Sun. She completely forgot about the food.

(Weiss)

Screaming the heiress stabbed the tip of her rapier through the closest target. Ignoring the sweat clinging to her body the girl twisted into a flip. Creating a glyph above her she sent herself spinning through the air. Ice dust clung to the floors turning the training room into an ice rink. Landing she glided across the frozen floor.

" _Useless little girl! I never wanted another daughter. Why couldn't you have died in infancy?"_

Glyphs trailed in front of her giving her enough speed to become a blur. She tried to block out her father's voice. To just lose herself in the motions but what if he was right? Weiss always ruined everything. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? She should've just let it go, instead, she ruined her team just like she ruined everything else.

" _Keep your head down and your mouth shut!"_

Why couldn't she do anything right? So much could have been solved if she hadn't confronted Blake. Ironic that the first time she tries to do something right she fails. Every day of her life she was told she wasn't good enough. That all she would do was bring shame to the family. If she tried to speak out then nothing would turn out right. Every time she stood up for herself she was knocked back down to the floor. She'd thought it would be different now, that maybe she would be able to be her own person.

" _I wish you never existed!"_

The bade of her rapier tore through the ice covered floor as her feet left the ground. Swinging her body around her weapon she winced as fire surged from her blade and melted the ice away. Nothing she did would ever matter. Loosening her grip on her weapon she panted.

" _The only thing your good for is breeding."_

Letting the weapon drop from her hand, she hugged herself tightly. Falling to her knees she couldn't stop herself from whimpering. He was right. They were all right. She wasn't good for anything, thinking she could be a huntress was a mistake. Winter was the strong one, she would be the one to escape their family. Whitley was smart, he could be anything he wanted to be. She was useless just like her father always said. She was anything but a huntress.

Biting her lip the heiress curled in on herself until her forehead touched the singed floor. Everything was ruined because of her. Tears burned her eyes as they fell. Covering her mouth she tried to stifle the sobs. She could feel her whole body shaking but the only thing she could think of was her father being right. No one would ever care about her, every time they did she just hurt them. Like Ruby.

Her first friend at Beacon. The girl who helped her train and braided her hair. She'd tried to kill her. Ruby was the person who gave her hugs. Ruby was the person who let her hide in her cloak. Ruby was the person who believed she could be more than what her father wanted her to be. She understood everything that Weiss went through. She'd tried to kill her. What had she done? Clutching at the fabric of her shirt Weiss couldn't stop shaking. It was her fault. Everything was her fault.

" _It would be better if you were dead!" her mother screamed. Drunken blue eyes narrowed in on her daughters shaking body. Covering her head Weiss tried to block it out as the ruined cake dropped to the floor. Shards of glass were scattered across the floor from the thrown bottles._

 _Shrieking the child flinched violently as her mother threw another bottle before the guards could stop her. As the door slammed open she caught sight of her sister's enraged eyes. Nothing could stop the teen from slapping her mother across the face. Weiss whimpered, ignoring the shards of glass on the floor she threw herself into her sister's arms as her mother continued to rage behind her. The guards led the woman away closing the door with a bang behind them._

Weiss flinched as the door to the training room was thrown open shaking her from her memories. Looking up quickly she tried to wipe away the tears and throw her cold mask back on but nothing could disguise the red eyes or the despair swimming in them. Despite her blurry vision, she could clearly make out Yang standing in the doorway.

"Weiss do you have any idea how late it is," the blonde snapped turning to close the door behind her. Finally looking at her teammate she froze. Lilac eyes widened, as she tried to think of something to help the other girl. Looking away from her teammate, Weiss reached out blindly. Gripping the hilt of her rapier she stood. Stumbling slightly the heiress wiped her eyes on her sleeve before sliding her weapon into place on her waist.

Reaching out Yang gripped the girl's shoulders before the heiress could leave. Weiss stiffened. She hated people touching her, it showed vulnerability. Slapping away Yang's hand, Weiss glared up at her.

"Don't touch me," she said slowly as if the blonde was hard of hearing. Shoving past the other girl, she couldn't stop the hiss when Yang immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Weiss I just want to make sure your okay," Yang said softly. Ignoring the blonde, Weiss tugged trying to pull her wrist from the girls grasp. When she couldn't the heiress spun her palm connecting with Yang's face.

"I'm not fine! Nothing is fine! I ruined everything all over again and all I want is for you to let go and leave me alone," Weiss screamed. Feeling the grip Yang had on her wrist loosen, Weiss, rushed from the room. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran through the hallways back to their dorm. Looking rapidly around the room she hid in the closet. The dark small space reminding her of the cubies she hid in back home.

(Ruby)

Hugging the pillow closest to her, the reaper curled into a ball. Her eyes watching Blake as the older girl vanished into the bathroom to shower. Flickering her eyes to Sun she watched him lay blankets down on the floor. She would be getting the bed while Blake and Sun got the floor, despite her attempts to talk them out of it. At this point, she was starting to wonder if people thought she was a child. She refused to acknowledge she was at the moment wearing heart print pajamas and holding a pillow like a safety blanket.

"Are you okay," Sun asked softly when he glanced up at the silver eyed girl. Sending him an unamused look she sighed. Why did everyone always ask that question when they already knew the answer. It wasn't as if she would be fine after only a few hours. It didn't make sense.

"I will be," she said. Covering her mouth as she yawned the girl didn't notice the amusement that shined in his eyes for a moment. She sounded like Neptune the one time Scarlet had managed to get the boy onto a boat. The trauma still haunted all of them to this day.

"Good, I would hate to lose out on fighting you in the Vytal festival," he said causing her eyes to brighten for a moment.

"Your competing," she asked scooting a little closer to the edge of the bed. Grinning Sun sat down on the pallet he'd made.

"Yep, my teams arriving from Haven soon," he said. Hearing the water from the bathroom turn off his tail twitched.

"Tell me about them," she ordered eagerly, anything to get her mind off the disaster that was today. Guessing what she wanted, Sun nodded.

"Sage is a literal giant, but he's also the nicest while Scarlet is a little bit girly. Neptune is my best friend. We've known each other since I moved to Mistral two years ago," he said. Although he didn't lose his grin his eyes darkened just a bit. Vacuo wasn't the best place for an orphan to grow up.

Blake exited the bathroom slowly her eyes immediately going to her leader who met her eyes. Seeing the silver orbs flicker toward her ears the faunus felt her lips twitch into a smile. Her ribbon was held in her hand. Ignoring the glance over Sun gave her because of the tank top she was wearing, Blake walked over to her leader. Ruby tilted her head curiosity in her eyes. Watching her second's ears move freely Ruby smiled slightly.

The faunus cared about her leader. It was something she was starting to realize after Ruby almost died today. Her instincts were driving her to be near the younger girl, but something was nagging on her mind. Ruby didn't know who she really was. Despite everything, the reaper had no idea about her past or the blood on her hands. If she was going to trust the girl then the least she could do was actually tell her the truth. She just didn't want to hide anymore.

Seeing her expression change, Sun stood. Patting Ruby on the shoulder he grabbed the bag of clothes he'd been given before vanishing into the bathroom. Making a mental note to thank the boy later, Blake sat down across from her leader as the girl scooted back to give her room.

"I think we need to talk Ruby," she said watching as the small smile fell from the girls face. It was hard to push back the initial jolt of panic that she felt when Ruby's eyes became fearful.

"If I did something wrong the-"

"No," Blake snapped quickly. Seeing the girl flinch she tried to rein in her emotions. Twisting her ribbon in her hand she took a deep breath before saying, "I just need to tell you something okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

Nodding slowly Ruby relaxed as she tightened her grip on the pillow. She didn't really know why her first instinct was to blame herself but the relief she felt at being wrong was overwhelming. Seeing her leader calm down Blake sighed in relief. She hated it when Ruby freaked out or blamed herself for things like this.

"I feel like I've been lying to you. Ruby you trust me and I haven't even been able to tell you about my past," she said as she wrapped the fabric of her ribbon around her fingers. Looking down at the black cloth she found herself saying, "After I ran away from home, I was in the violent White Fang for five years completing recon and stealth based missions. Adam was my partner, mentor, and brother during those years, but two years ago Sienna started sending us on more violent missions. Usually ones involving espionage or kidnapping. One of those missions went wrong and I-I-"

Seeing the haunted expression that overcame her Second Ruby scooted closer. Reaching out the reaper stopped her teammates fiddling hands before she could rip her ribbon in half. She knew what Blake was about to confess. She'd seen the same look overwhelm her fathers and aunt when they thought she wasn't looking. Blake blinked before changing her grip so she could hold onto her leaders hand. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself. She had to do this, coming this far to turn around and quit would make things worse.

"Just breathe for a moment," Ruby advised. She didn't tell her to stop or just let it go, knowing Blake, this was important for her teammate. If this was what Blake wanted then she wouldn't make things worse for her. Following her leader's advice Blake tried to stay calm.

"I killed our target. It wasn't planned or anything, but I just couldn't stop in time," she said the words almost rushing together. Waiting for her leader to yell at her she was surprised when Ruby sighed.

"My aunt, always told me that who we are isn't defined by the mistakes we've made," Ruby said her eyes flickering to the bathroom door for a second. She really hoped Sun hadn't heard anything. Meeting Blake's eyes she said, "we are defined by our choices. You didn't choose to kill someone, but you did choose to try and find a better path for yourself. That doesn't make you a bad person Blake, no matter what Weiss might say, I trust you because I chose you to be my Second just like you picked me to be your teammate."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a murderer," Blake asked her disbelieving face making her leader frown.

"You're not a murderer," she stated.

"I killed someone, that makes me a murderer," Blake argued. Despite her relief, she wanted her leader to understand. Someone like Ruby shouldn't be her teammate, or she would just get hurt.

"Blake, I grew up in a house with two killers. Accidentally killing someone is not the same thing as being a murderer. My aunt's last name is Branwen. She's the leader of the most notorious tribe of bandits in Anima," Ruby said dryly. When her teammate's eyes widened at the information, she resisted the urge to laugh. Everyone was always surprised when she told them that.

"Still I ki-"

"Blake look at where we are right now. If I cared about you accidentally killing someone I wouldn't be staying in a Black Market safe house. I was raised to care about people, not actions," she said cutting off whatever arguments her Second would come up with. She wouldn't allow the other girl to continue calling herself that. Blake was the first person on her team to accept her. She wouldn't allow her to drown in her own guilt.

"You don't care," the faunus repeated feeling the worry slide from her shoulders. The thought that her leader would reject her falling from her mind.

"Nope," Ruby said a smile appearing on her face. She cared about Blake, not her past. Sighing Blake gave up on convincing her leader that she was a murderer. She knew Ruby well enough by now to see that once the girl made up her mind nothing could change it.

"Fine," she said allowing a small smile to cross her face. Hearing the show turn off the two turned toward the bathroom door for a moment before shrugging.

"Goodnight Blake," Ruby said sending a small smile to the other girl before curling under the covers. The faunus watched her leader for a second before slipping onto her pallet. Tomorrow they would have to decide what to do. Closing her eyes Blake tried to forget about everything that happened today, but her mind was racing.

Her ears twitched as she focused on listening to Ruby's breathing. Hearing the bathroom door open she watched Sun turn off the light before going to his own pallet a few feet away. Closing her eyes again, Blake let Ruby's breathing send her to sleep.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be a cool down chapter. I think I failed at it. Anyway sorry about how long the update took, my internet has been horrible the last few days.** **I was thinking about making a separate story for my O.C. characters since I have so many of them and I use them over and over again. What do you guys think? or should I just add little descriptions onto my profile?**

 **Alright, what do you guys think of Sun so far? Also, I just posted a My Hero Academia fanfic you should totally go check it out. (yes that was shameless advertising.)** **Hopefully, I'll be able to update Death Gods Boredom and We Are the Last today too. Also to anyone who read Shadowed Rose; what were the worst parts of it? Criticism helps writers grow.**

 **yes, this was me rambling. Please review (also does that encourage or put off reviewers). Thanks for reviewing everyone, I have an essay due by next friday so I should probably go do that (yeah I will not actually be doing that.)**

 **I did just repost this chapter. I Thought of the Blake thing and had to add it. Sorry guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own RWBY**

Ruby woke up earlier than she would have liked. After watching Blake sleep for a while, in a none creepy way, she decided to get ready for the day before heading out for some last minute shopping. Today they were heading back to Beacon. Entering the public part of the shop she leaned against the counter a yawn breaking past her lips. Blake and Sun were still asleep so she had nothing to do until they awakened. Feeling something brush past her nose she stiffened. A dark red rose was held in Len's hand as he waved it in the air. She shouldn't have been surprised but she was. As if her coming here would go unnoticed. The almost amused look on his face however let her know that he knew who gave her away. Narrowing her eyes she considered asking him for the name but something told her it wouldn't help in this situation.

"Seriously," she said almost groaning. Catching sight of the black ribbon attached to the stem she slumped even further, seeing that she couldn't just ignore it and say it was a random rose. Not when it was an invitation.

"You knew this would happen when you came here," he said handing over the rose. Glaring at the flower she resisted the urge to toss it in the garbage. She hated being summoned. Even if she did toss the thing a less sweet smelling invitation would be sent next, probably one with swords or axes. Sighing she threaded the rose through her hair before walking out the door.

The slightly pitying glances sent in her direction when the criminals noticed the rose in her hair did not help her at all. Of course the cutthroats and loan sharks would let her walk toward her destination without blinking an eye. They were most likely internally cheering about the fact it wasn't them being summoned. Feeling a sneer threat to break through her blank mask she pushed away the feelings of annoyance. Everyone here was out for themselves and she was no different, but seriously? Everyone here would let her, a fifteen year old girl, walk toward the man in charge of Vale's black market without a care.

Sending a quick glare in there direction she felt her eye twitch when they immediately looked away. As if it would let them get away with letting her walk to what could be her doom. When one of them smirked at her she pouted. Okay she was being dramatic but still, Niko was no joke and she shuddered to think what would happen if his father was in town. Rubbing the sides of her cheeks she felt phantom pains from the last time she saw the man.

Stopping a few feet from his door she raised an eyebrow when the guards stared blankly at her for a moment. The challenging expression on her face didn't even surprise them. Crossing her arms she pointedly glanced at the door while tapping her finger against her arm. When neither of them moved to open the door she rolled her eyes. Pushing open the door she didn't give them a chance to object before she stepped into the large foyer.

Feeling someone grab her shoulder she barely held herself back from stabbing him. Touching the hilt of her sword she glared at him. The slightly unsettled glance he gave her did not remove his hand from her shoulder.

"Miss you can't just-"

"Now, now, Little Rose is welcome here," Glen said cutting him off. Ruby didn't even twitch as the woman tipped her partially filled wine glass in her direction. Well at least now she knew who told Niko about her. Leaning over the arm of the large couch she didn't even try to act ladylike. Sending a taunting smirk to the guard she winked at the girl. Standing the redhead didn't much care that the silk robe she was using to hide herself had loosened. And now Ruby knew why the woman was even here. Setting her glass on the small table beside the couch she said, "After all she has Niko's rose, and you would do well not to question those who have his favor."

The threat hung in the air for a moment as the guard paled drastically as he removed his hand from Ruby's shoulder.. Glen's smirk was nothing short of wicked as she watched him struggle to breathe. Time's like this reminded them why she was dangerous. Ruby relaxed slightly as the woman prowled around the guard her hands grazing his shoulders as he shivered. Glen would never hurt her or allow her to be hurt.

"If you want to play, I could always entertain you," she purred her lips barely touching his ear. Shaking his head the guard whimpered as her nails dug into the skin of his neck. Her entire body straightening when her eyes narrowed. Pressing her body against his she whispered, "the next time you insult her, get in her way, or even look at her, I'll rip out your throat."

"Glen, don't kill my guards," Niko called from his office. It was sad how well he knew her personality. Ruby sighed as the woman immediately pushed herself away from the guard in favor of pouting. Taking the opportunity the guard fled putting as much distance between himself and the woman as possible. Closing the door behind him, Ruby felt her lips twitch when laughter was heard on the other side of the door. Dropping her hand from her weapon she watched Glen with wary eyes.

"He's never any fun," Glen complained. Turning her attention to Ruby she met the girls eyes. Shivering at the amusement she saw there Ruby took a step back. As much as she cared about the woman, she could admit that Glen was a sadist. Being the woman's target was not something she wanted.

"Don't mess with Miss. Rose either," Niko called again causing the woman to pout. Sighing she walked back to the couch while Ruby escaped to the office. She did not trust the older woman not to start teasing her.

Hunched over the desk Niko was shuffling his papers around his eyes never once leaving the documents. She never could stand how cramped his desk was. The wood wasn't even visible under the amount of files and folders. There was literally no organization system in place since she's seen him toss a file in a random corner more than once. Pulling the rose from her hair she laid it on the desk. He barely glanced up at her as he read over a file. The fluffy white ears on his head tilted to the side as something he read caused his dark eyes to narrow. The man was hard to understand sometimes. But he was Raven's friend which made him her friend. Sitting down in the chair in front of his desk she leaned back. When he got like this it was best to let him tire himself out instead of trying to interrupt.

Tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair she bit her lip to hold back a yawn. Niko was a businessman that some might compare to Roman Torchwick. He was shrewd and clever, yet there was a softness to him that most didn't see unless they knew where to look. He'd been one of her babysitters growing up, and watching him now as he signed his name on various documents she couldn't help but wonder what he was after.

Hearing him shift she glanced up in time to watch him lean back with a sigh. His white tickling the dark skin of his neck as he placed his pen on the table. Studying the girl in front of him he couldn't hide his smirk. Ruby had grown more confident during her time at Beacon. He could see it in her eyes, well that and the raging turmoil burning in her blood.

"It's a shame that you didn't visit me sooner," he said amusement in his voice. Like she'd actually had a choice not to visit him. It was either this or an armed escort, and sadly she did not think his escort would survive Len's temper.

"I was busy," she said using the partial truth as an excuse or at least trying to. The unimpressed glance he gave her told her she wasn't actually fooling him at all.

"Yes Beacon, the great huntsman academy of Vale," he said. She supposed it was the dry humor in his voice that set her on edge. She'd heard the tone from her aunt and it was usually before she attacked. She knew he didn't like Beacon, given the rants he used to make during her stays.

"Does it upset you," she asked softly her fingers freezing.

"Not on your part," he said his eyes losing the hardened edge. Sighing he picked up the rose off the table asking, "I see you brought two of your friends into my backyard."

"Oh should I have told you first," she asked amusement in her voice. When he simply sent her a glare she smirked.

"Beacon made you cheeky," he complained although the grin stretching across his lips did nothing to ease her own amusement. Turning the flower over in his hands he said, "I'm shocked you accepted my invitation."

"Between a flower and armed escort the choice was easy," she said before tilting her head to the side a taunting smile forming on her lips as she said, "I doubt you called me here just to talk about Beacon."

The smile on his face dropped as he studied her. She didn't know what he saw in her but the intensity of his gaze caused her to fidget. It was hard to keep still when the man in charge of Vale's information network was watching her like a hawk. If it was her aunt staring at her she would at least be able to use the puppy eyes to get out of trouble.

"What did you think of Roman Torchwick," he asked. She shouldn't have been surprised that he knew about her run in with the thief, but the man's name still caused her to grimace. She hated feeling like a victim. Sighing she tried to think about it without letting her emotions cloud her judgment.

"He was strong and quick in a fight. He seemed to have a moral code since I'm not dead, and he's sarcastic," she said softly. Digging her nails into the chair she tried to think of anything else other than the panic and fear she'd felt when he cornered her. That night had been one of the worst in her life. It had shown her how weak she really was.

"A month ago he started trying to weasel his way into my side of town, do you think an alliance with him would be possible," he asked, seeing her whole body tense as she fought to dig her nails deeper into the chair he waited for her answer. She wanted to say no, and tell him that Roman couldn't be an ally. That however would be her emotions talking and she refused to be the weak child who let her emotions make decisions. Taking a deep breath Ruby relaxed completely.

"Objectively speaking it would be," she said glad that her voice didn't shake. Nodding slowly he laid the flower back down on the table before lacing his fingers together.

"And if you weren't objective," he asked.

"I…I owe him a debt for not killing me," she admitted although the words felt sour. She hated feeling like she owed him anything. The worst part was that he most likely didn't even know she felt this way. How could he? A man like Roman wouldn't be one to think on things like life debts.

"And you hate that," he said amusement entering his voice once again. If she was anything like Raven, the mere thought of owing someone cut her deeply.

"More than you will ever know," she told him a pout on her face. Holding back a laugh he decided to tease her instead.

"You should have been more careful," he said a grin appearing on his face when she glared at him.

"His men started the fight, I just decided not to get robbed," she said crossing her arms. Tilting her chin up she twitched as he chuckled.

"Yes because you're a very vulnerable little girl," he said his tone completely serious although his shining eyes gave him away.

"I feel like that was sarcasm," she said dryly. Narrowing her eyes at him she felt her whole body twitch when he began laughing.

"Of course it was Little One," he said the teasing tone causing her face to heat up.

"I'm not little," she protested without thinking.

"No your just a midgit," he told her enjoying the way her eyes widened at his words.

"I hate you," she snapped not meaning a word of it. Every time they met he did this.

"No you don't" he stated with certainty. Ruby didn't hate anyone. It wasn't in her to hate, although he wouldn't put it past her to have a severe dislike of someone. Usually it only showed during battle. Her team would have a hard time controlling her if she ever actually got serious. Her team with a terrorist on it. Frowning he asked, "You do know your friend was in the White Fang right?"

"Yes, she told me, although Weiss finding out was something I could have lived without," Ruby said her lips twisting downward when she thought of her partners reaction. She knew that Weiss didn't like the White Fang and today all of them would have to sit down and talk about it.

"The heiress," he mused. He had several connections in Atlas, despite Ironwoods best efforts, and one of them was inside the SDC. Weiss was one of their most popular topics of conversation. Tapping his finger against his desk he asked, "have you grown fond of her then?"

"She's my teammate," she told him as if it was all the explanation he needed. The way his eyebrow twitched at her response told her he was not amused.

"She's also the heiress to one of the largest corporations on Remnant," he said watching the way her eyes narrowed. Seeing her nails dig into the arm of the chair he knew she was getting defensive.

"That doesn't make her a bad person," Ruby said trying not to snap at him.

"No," he agreed. He knew several rich clients who were good people, but there was an issue to being wealthy that Ruby wasn't considering. Meeting her eyes he said, "it makes her a target and I would rather you not die to protect her. The White Fang have been targeting the SDC for years, it doesn't matter if she's a good person, the only thing they care about is her last name."

Ruby snarled her aura flaring as her nails bit into the chair. Leaning back in his seat Niko smirked, it was what he'd been waiting for. The best way to tell what someone was thinking was to cause them anger. For Ruby to actually snarl like an animal when he mentioned her teammate meant much more than the girl was saying. Seeing the pleased expression on his face she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She hated it when he played her like this.

"I have grown fond of her," Ruby admitted. Weiss was complicated, very complicated, but she was also kind and skittish. Seeing her so hurt had reminded her of when her mother died. So she did care about Weiss, about her entire team. Frowning she stood saying, "This conversation is over Nik."

Watching her leave the man sighed softly. Picking up the rose from the table he frowned as his aura flared. The flower wilted almost instantly until there was nothing left of it. Looking toward the door he couldn't help but whisper, "Loyalty is a strong trait of your family, I would hate to see you die for it, be careful."

(Weiss)

It was Monday, and sitting through classes was like waiting for her death to come. She didn't take notes or even pay attention to the lectures, instead she stared down at her blank paper waiting for the end of the day to come. Ruby and Blake were still missing and Yang was still trying to talk her into voicing her feelings. Of course the fact she had constantly felt eyes tearing into her back for the last few hours didn't really help her self-esteem. Glancing behind her she shivered when Nora's narrowed blue eyes cut into her, turning quickly Weiss bit her lip.

Great the ginger haired girl was probably blaming her for Ruby and Blake going missing. Keeping her back straight she reached down for her bag. Holding the light blue strap tightly she looked up at the clock. She barely waited for the bell to signal the end of class before she made a break for it leaving the still blank piece of notebook paper behind.

Nora growled the sound startling Jaune and Pyrrha, while Ren sighed. Seeing her take off after the heiress he rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Walking out of the room slowly he saw Nora pull the heiress into the girls bathroom. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged before walking in.

Weiss held back a flinch as Nora shoved her against the tiled wall. Gripping the taller girls wrist tightly she met the girls eyes with a glare of her own. She'd known Nora was attached to Ruby but for the other girl to just attack her like this was not helping either of them.

"Where is Ruby," Nora asked although it sounded more like a snarl than her actually asking a question. Narrowing her eyes Nora growled when Weiss didn't answer right away. Ren shifted slightly but made no move to stop his partner. He was worried about Ruby as well. It wasn't like her to miss cake night. He knew Nora wouldn't take it too far, she'd always been good at judging people and situations. He doubted she would actually kill the heiress.

"Well she's obviously not here," Weiss said dryly. She refused to flinch when the grip Nora had on her collar tightened.

"And that works out great for you doesn't it," Nora asked. Ren tensed slightly knowing that she was slowly losing her patience. Watching his partner closely he noticed Wiess drop her bag. Snarling the heiress launched herself off the wall sending Nora down to the floor with her.

"You think I wanted her to leave," Weiss hissed. How could they think that? Ruby was her friend. The first friend she'd ever made who didn't care about her father or money. She would never turn her back on that.

Ignoring the slight growl from Ren she pulled Nora's hand from her collar before standing. Pushing back her tears Weiss grabbed her bag as Nora stood slowly. Meeting the other girls eyes Weiss shoved past her before heading to her dorm. She'd never cared about what Ruby's friends thought of her. After all it was well known that she and Ruby hadn't gotten off to the best start.

So why did it hurt so much to be accused of driving her away. Throwing her bag on the bed she began changing her clothes. If Ruby wanted to stay on the streets for two days then fine, she would just drag her leader back by her ear. She wouldn't not allow Ruby to think she hated her. Pulling on her heels she glanced at her leaders bed. Attaching her rapier to her belt she frowned.

Crescent Rose sat still on the same pillows it had been thrown on before her leader left. Even with her sword Ruby couldn't fight at full power. Picking up the weapon Weiss wanted to scream. Why would she protect Blake? The White Fang was an enemy of her family. Blake was an enemy of her family and she'd looked at her with the same eyes as the rest of the family.

Why couldn't she be judged for who she was? Her father wanted her to be male. Her mother wanted her dead. And Blake's eyes had reminded her of her father. The hate in those golden eyes made her sick. Everyone thought she was a monster just because of who her father was. She was tired of being defined by her family.

Gripping Ruby's weapon tightly she stalked from the room slamming the door shut behind her. She would find both of them and when she did they would wish they'd never kept this secret from her. Entering the gym she watched Yang throw a punch at the bag hanging from the ceiling. Ruby was missing and Yang decides to ignore the entire situation. Sneering the heiress stalked forward gaining a look from Cardin who was spotting Sky's bench presses.

"Yang," she said coldly gaining the blondes attention as well as those around them. Pretending they didn't exist she tightened her grip on Ruby's weapon. She wanted her leader back, and Blake. She missed Blake too, although she would never admit that to the girl.

"Hey Weiss, you need something," Yang asked taking in the appearance of the heiress. Lilac eyes landed on Crescent Rose and she pushed down the initial bout of irritation that she felt. Ruby was her sister. She had to make things right between them, for her dad if nothing else.

"Your coming with me to find our partners," Weiss ordered. She was well aware of the eyes on them and if Yang refused now it might turn the school against them. Smirking Cardin watched the small girl corner her teammate. Ruby thought Weiss was harmless, in truth she was just as dangerous as he was.

Yang nodded slowly. Smirking Weiss motioned for Yang to go get changed. Turning away from the blonde she looked at Sky. Sending him a small smile she felt her heart lighten when he returned the gesture. Maybe once Ruby got back she could try being just Weiss rather than Weiss Schnee.

(Blake)

Sun choked on his sandwich as Adam sat down across from them. He knew who Adam Taurus was, every faunus with half a brain knew who the leader of the Vale faction was. Shifting his gaze to the two girls he noticed that neither of them seemed to care much that a criminal had just sat down at their table. The smirk Adam sent in his direction did not help at all.

"Where's Ruby," he asked barely glancing in Sun's direction. Keeping his eyes on his old partner he was surprised to see her hide a flinch.

"She was gone when we woke up this morning," Blake said without hesitation. It was only after the words left her mouth that she realized what she'd actually said. Feeling her face warm up she refused to glance in Sun's direction as the boy stared at her in surprise.

"We," Adam asked with amusement in his voice. The mutinous glare she sent him did nothing to stop him from saying, "How unladylike, Blake, whatever will your mother think?"

"I doubt you came here to discuss my mother," she said unamused. Willing her blush to fade she ignored Sun when he snickered beside her. She would deal with him later, and most likely use her swords to do so.

"We should wait on Ruby, I doubt she'd like to be left out," Adam stated before turning his attention to Sun. The blonde stared back at him without hesitation. At least the boy was brave, that would serve him well in the days to come. Smirking he asked, "did you tell this one about your past too?"

"Yes, and when we return to Beacon tonight I'll be telling my team as well," she said daring him to try and stop her. Sun glanced between them nervously, was it really a good idea to antagonize him.

"Good, teamwork is built on trust," Adam said completely serious. Blake caught the teasing undertone of his words. Resisting the urge to growl at him she held herself back. Sun watched Blake's whole body twitch and for a moment he thought she would attack.

Clenching her fists Blake took a deep breath, the scent of chocolate and strawberries filling her senses. Relaxing almost immediately her lips twitched up into a smile as Ruby sat down beside Adam. Sending the bull faunus a smile Ruby met her Seconds gaze. It was easy for her to see the relief in Blake's golden eyes.

"Adam were you teasing Blake again," Ruby asked sending him a mock glare. When the bull chuckled Sun gaped at the two of them. Sighing the monkey faunus wondered if he should even be surprised anymore.

Ruby looked less worried now, it seemed she no longer blamed herself for Blake's secret being uncovered. He was glad that she hadn't let the past push her away from Blake. His little sister deserved to be happy and live a life that she chose. The White Fang would always be her demon but at least Ruby would help her move past them. Snorting he wondered what he would have done if a year ago someone mentioned he would rely on a human. Most likely he would question their sanity.

"I came here to ask a favor of you two," he said deciding to act as if Sun didn't exist. The glare given to him by the other male was enough of a reward. Seeing the two girls exchange a look he sighed saying, "there's a dust robbery happening down at the docks tonight. I want you to stop it."

Ruby stilled as her face turned into a blank mask. Stopping a dust robbery was something that could make them a target of the White Fang. In some part of her mind she noted that Roman might be there too. He was trying to gain ground on this side of Vale. For him to go through all this trouble something big must be happening. Interfering with the robbery would draw the attention of some powerful people. Yet this wasn't her call.

Looking at Blake she nodded letting the girl know she would follow her lead on this one. It was Blake who had experience with the White Fang. If they did go to stop the robbery then she would be strictly back up. Tilting her head back Blake silently told the girl she wanted to go.

"Wait are you two seriously considering this," Sun asked interrupting their silent conversation.

"No, we're doing it," Ruby said taking the fall for Blake's choice. The grateful glance she was sent by Blake made her feel better. Sun stared at them for a moment before nodding slowly as he accepted their choice.

"You don't have to come with us," Blake said giving him an out, yet the slightly insulted glance he gave her made her think he wouldn't accept it.

"I wouldn't be a very good tag along if I left halfway through," he said before picking up his drink with his tail. Ruby smiled softly while Blake smirked. Sharing a glance the two girls turned back to Adam when he tapped the table to gain their attention.

"Be careful tonight," he told them.

He hadn't been able to get in touch with Sienna, and despite his popularity in the White Fang no one was telling him anything. What he was doing now was considered treason but he would rather be named a traitor than allow Cinder to do as she wished. Standing he ruffled Ruby's hair and patted Blake's shoulder before leaving.

Blake turned her attention to Ruby as the girl tried to pat down her now messy hair. She'd been worried when Ruby wasn't there when she woke up. Len had basically kicked them out the second they'd woken up. She was starting to think that the man did not like them at all or he only liked Ruby and could care less about her and Sun. She had the feeling it was the second option.

"That was new," she said referring to his actions. The bemused expression that painted her leaders face caused her to smile.

Sun bit his lip to keep from interrupting as the two girls fell into a conversation. Neptune would have his head when he managed to get back to Beacon. His team would be arriving either today or tomorrow and if he wasn't there when they did then he might be on the receiving end of one of his partners tantrums. What worried him however was the amount of faith these two put in Adam. As a terrorist the man shouldn't be trusted so easily and yet they both trusted him more than he had thought possible.

Growing up Sun hadn't trusted anyone but himself. He learned about the world without anyone telling him right from wrong. He'd never trusted anyone but the sand rats that populated the outlands, they might be thieves but they were honest at least. Much better than the devil woman who headed Shade Academy, she didn't have an honest bone in her body. Looking between the two girls it was obvious they were different than those in Vacuo.

Ruby was skittish and soft spoken unless around those she trusted. The soft smiles she gave him never reached her eyes either. He was willing to bet she was testing him to see who he was before actually starting to care about him. It meant she was careful, something that would have helped if she lived in Vacuo. Blake on the other hand was reserved, although he had a feeling she was watching him to. She'd trusted him with her secret only because he was a faunus. It was only their shared race that caused her to even think of trusting him. The searching glances she threw when he wasn't looking told him that she didn't trust him, or that she didn't trust his motives. At the moment though at least both saw him as a friend if not an ally.

Watching Blake tease her leader he was reminded of Scarlet for a moment before he pushed the thought away. His teammate had nothing in common with the quiet faunus. Strange that he would think about his teammates at a time when they weren't even in the city yet.

"Sun, want to come with us," Ruby asked trying to draw him into the conversation. When he blinked at her in confusion she realized he hadn't been following the conversation at all. Blake raised an eyebrow amusement in her eyes.

"Ruby offered to take me book shopping," she said when her leader covered her mouth to hide a giggle at his expense.

"Sure, I'd love to come," he said a grin stretching across his face. Standing Blake gave him one last glance. She didn't understand why Ruby was attached to this boy, yet it wasn't wrong to say he was interesting.

Following the two girls he barely noticed Ruby paying for their food before they were walking down the street. Tuckson's Book Trade was one of the best place for books in the city. Ruby was humming as she walked into the store. Giving the place a once over Ruby turned toward Blake motioning for her to lead the way.

Smiling the faunus headed for the fiction section while Ruby followed behind her. Sending Sun a glance she motioned to the comic section. She needed to talk to her Second before they went back to beacon. Nodding Sun sent her a small smile.

"Do you hate Weiss," Ruby asked when Sun vanished toward the comic book section. She hadn't wanted to ask but if Blake actually did then nothing would keep their team from falling apart, not that it was holding itself together in the first place.

"I don't know," Blake admitted. Picking a book off the shelf she sighed. Now that she'd calmed down and had a chance to think, she felt almost guilty for pushing Weiss so far. She should have just let it go. If she had then maybe Weiss would never have attacked Ruby. After everything she was starting to think that she might have been too harsh with Weiss.

"We have to go back today," Ruby said knowing that Blake didn't really want to. She could see the reluctance in her Second's eyes.

"I know, but what if Weiss doesn't want me there, you can't honestly tell me that she'll accept living in the same room as a member of the White Fang," Blake said as she pretended to read over the summery of her chosen book. Walking away from her leader she didn't see the flash of irritation that overcame Ruby's features or the way her nails dug into the palm of her hands.

Ruby frowned. She wanted to say that everything would be fine and that they didn't have to worry about Weiss, yet the heiress was a part of their team. To just assume she would be fine with them coming back and pretending nothing happened, wasn't smart. Weiss wasn't one to forgive and forget. But she would listen to her. Weiss was her friend and she wouldn't throw that away just because of a misunderstanding.

(Weiss)

Stalking through the streets of Vale, she kept her face blank. Although she'd pushed Yang into looking with her, she had no idea what she would actually say once she found them. Blake was White Fang, there was no denying that, yet she was her teammate too. They didn't like each other. It was a truth that neither of them had tried to hide, but it felt wrong for her to not be around. Like a missing gear in a clock.

All this time they'd spent avoiding each other could have been used to solve their issues. Weiss felt like a fool. She should have approached Blake sooner and respected her wishes when talking about the White Fang. But overcoming her hate wasn't easy especially not when she'd been tortured by them her entire life.

Well them and her own parents. It was why she worked so hard to protect her brother from going through the same things she did. She'd cared about the legacy that her grandfather had started not the one her father currently drug through the mud. She hated her father almost as much as she feared him, almost. It wasn't his physical prowess that scared her, on that account he could be compared to a simpering weasel, it was his ruthless attitude.

It was her father who ruled their family with an iron fist and hoped for Whitley to follow in his footsteps, something she would make sure never happened. Her little brother was smart and more than that he wanted to help people, even the faunus. Where she and Winter wanted to simply be the best for the family, he didn't care about the legacy. No one, but she knew that, if her father found out one of his children didn't care about the family name, he would hurt them worse than usual.

By the Vytal festival she had to have results or her brother would pay for her failure. Doing what he wanted would mean betraying her friends. Both Ruby and Blake were her friends, she would not become what her father wanted her to be. As such she had to make a choice. It was something that she hated but after the Vytal Festival she would go home. There were things she had to take care of once and for all.

Blake's accusations about the brandings were one of those things. The girl had been so certain and her teammate wasn't a liar. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't go that far. For everything she wanted to think her father wasn't a monster, yet she couldn't get Blake's blazing golden eyes out of her mind. Those were not the eyes of a liar.

The truth about her family was not something she often sought out. She wanted Blake to be wrong and for all of it to be a lie made by the White Fang. If it was then she could just let it all go and carve out a better legacy for her family. For her grandfather. There had to be proof to either show her teammate was right or that her father had crossed a line.

* * *

sorry about how long this chapter took. This week is finals week, and then my dog died, in other words, this week has been hell.

So anyway, I tried to focus on Ruby's shady connections, while showing that Weiss was slowly changing her mind about Blake. Next chapter I'll be introducing two of my favorite O.C. characters.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own RWBY**

Ruby leaned back her eyes trained on the sky as Blake watched the ground. Sun had run off about an hour ago leaving the two alone. It was a nice night. The moon had a certain beauty as it lay shattered against the starlit night sky. Ruby had always thought the night sky was amazing, she would spend hours by her windowsill watching the sky when she was a child. Flickering her eyes to her teammate she wasn't surprised to see the determination shining in the girl's golden eyes. She resisted the urge to sigh, she had agreed to come here for Blake, but would they really be enough if the White Fang did show up?

She didn't have her scythe, which was a loss since she was better at using it than her sword. Frowning the girl blinked as Sun returned from his outing. The faunus was carrying an arm full of fruit, something she could have kissed him for. They'd been here for hours waiting for the White Fang to show up. Feeling her face heat up slightly she tried to pretend he hadn't heard her stomach rumble. The amused smile he sent her said he had. Catching the apple he tossed in her direction she sent him a small nod as thanks.

Biting into the apple she barely resisted making a face at the sour flavor. Holding back her complaints she saw something black out the corner of her eye. A raven was perched a few feet away on top of a crate. Her aunt was here. Swallowing the bitter apple Ruby met the birds red eyes without hesitation, she wouldn't show her weakness, even to a member of her family. She could hear Blake and Sun speaking but didn't pay attention to them. Reading her aunts eyes had never been easy, even now after years of being trained to do just that, yet at the moment she could see something dark in those red eyes.

Tilting her head back she blinked when the sound of airships reached her ears. Glancing at her teammate she was unsurprised to see Blake's hand gripping the hilt of her sword. Moving to kneel beside the faunus Ruby ran her eyes over the thieves bellow. Seeing the swaggering form of Roman Torchwick stalking around she felt her blood run cold for a moment. Fear caused her heart to pound in her throat. Her nails dug into the skin of her palms as Blake growled beside her. The half-eaten apple fell from her hand as Blake stood.

She barely heard Blake announce she was going down there. It was only after the black haired girl had jumped down that she snapped out of her own mind. Watching Blake rush toward Roman and the White Fang members.

"Sun, go back up Blake," she ordered knowing that it would turn bad real fast. The boy nodded before following after the cat-eared girl. Ruby reached back pulling her scroll from her pocket. Sliding it open she sent quick messages to both her teammates and Ozpin. She didn't know if how far her teammates were but she wanted to have back up just in case they were in over their heads. Turning her gaze back to Blake she frowned before slipping off the roof.

Blake tightened her grip on her sword as she held it to Roman's neck. Although she tried to hide it her heart was pounding. Ears twitching she waited for the White Fang faunus to put down their weapons. She hoped they would fighting against her own kind wasn't something she wanted to do. Not now or ever.

"Well if it isn't little Blakey," she heard as Roman stiffened in her grip. A million curses ran through her head as she watched the blonde walk down the ramp of the airship. Blake hadn't expected this. For him to be here in Vale, meant that she would have a hard fight. Keeping her hold on Roman she suppressed the urge to toss the man at him and run.

She growled. Unable to keep herself silent. The low sound startled Roman who raised an eyebrow.

"If it helps I don't like him either," Roman whispered. It was true, he really did not like the other man. The white mask on the man's face was unsettling especially the golden snake curled over the cheek and eye. He'd learned in the last few months that custom masks were worn by high ranking members of the White Fang. The snake and his ward were one of the only two he'd met that wore them. From the girl's reaction, she knew it too.

"Shut up," Blake hissed tightening her grip for a moment. The scoff that escaped his lips did not help her at all. Hearing a chuckle her eyes snapped up to look at the blonde man again. She really hoped that his ward wasn't here as well.

"Stand down and return to your work," he announced causing the faunus around them to shuffle toward their places.

"No," Blake snapped. Pressing the flat side against Roman's neck she struggled not to shake. Adam trusted her to stop this and she would not fail him. Not after she left him to die once before. She didn't notice the smirk on Roman's face as she said, "you're going to get back on that airship and leave."

"Now Blakey is that any way to talk to an old friend," he asked the sarcasm of his statement causing her ears to twitch.

"We are not friends," she said making sure that she kept her voice even. I wouldn't help to let him know how terrified she was right now.

"I'm curious Blakey, how did you know we would be here tonight," he asked flickering his eyes to Roman for a moment. He almost wished for a camera right now.

"Lucky guess," she said hoping that he would buy the excuse if not then Adam would be in danger. Shifting her grip on her weapon she hid even more behind Roman because that was all she could do besides toss the man and run.

"Really, well I would say your lucks not very good," he said amusement dripping from his words. she could just imagine the twisted grin on his face. She wanted to stab him.

"What are you doing in Vale Viper," she asked and Roman could tell she was stalling even without seeing her eyes glance around for an escape route.

"Sienna sent me to bring our little lost kitten back home," he told her enjoying the way her eye twitched.

She really hoped that Ruby hadn't followed her down here. He would kill her if she did. Why did it have to be him, instead of literally anyone else? Even Ilia would be better. She'd rather have the agent infatuated with her come to Vale rather than the White Fangs resident psychopath. Not that either one was a very good option. Seeing his shoulders shake and hearing him laugh she barely had time to blink before the ground under her feet exploded.

Shrieking she flew back her sword flying from her hand. On instinct, her eyes closed while her ears flattened against the top of her head. She'd been a fool to take her eyes off Roman Torchwick. The scent of blood filled the air and her eyes snapped open just in time to see the pale hand about to wrap around her neck. Being so close to him she could see the tiny black irises of the snake on his mask and the flash of silver inside his sleeves. He was too close. Panicking she activated her semblance on instinct to get away from him.

Rolling to a stop a few feet away she glanced around for her sword as he caught the lingering shadow in front of him. It was behind him. The rumbling chuckle that echoed around them did nothing for her nerves. Why couldn't he have stayed in Atlas? Better yet where was Nix, he hardly went anywhere without the girl. Meaning she was somewhere around here. Biting her lip Blake was about to make a run for her weapon when the blonde man was forced to move out of the way of a red Bo staff.

Dancing out of the way he sent Blake an amused look not that the girl could see it. Taking the opportunity Blake dashed forward grabbing her katana before backing away from the fight. She wanted to tell Sun to run, and that they'd made a mistake by being here. That running was their only option at the moment. The only saving grace they had was that they were both faunus. He was sometimes reluctant to hurt faunus, but if his job was to cat her then she was willing to bet he was holding back. That meant they still had a chance.

Glancing at Roman she found him leaning against his cane watching the fight as if it was a movie he was watching and not a life-altering battle. Sun was holding his own, although it was mostly to Vipers still overwhelming amusement of the current situation. Seeing Viper dodge the staff strike then kick Sun in the back, she dove into the fight. As if sensing the sneak attack, Viper caught her wrist before her katana could hit his back. Blinking she winced as his grip tightened before he threw her into Sun. Stumbling back the boy couldn't stop Viper from kicking him in the back and sending them both down to the ground.

"Cute," he said watching Blake push the boy off of her. In truth, he'd never been fond of the kitty cat. She'd always been above them in status and he'd hated taking orders from someone weaker than he was. He was stronger than her, better than her in battle, yet this little girl had outranked him from birth simply because of her last name. If she'd stayed a good little pawn then he wouldn't be here away from his cozy bed kicking her around like a soccer ball.

Blake almost hissed at him as her ears flattened against her hair. She didn't spare Sun a glance when he groaned, they were screwed. Despite Vipers order to return to work, the White Fang grunts were standing in a circle watching the fight with Roman. Was it wrong to want to claw all their eyes out? Stilling, she almost couldn't breathe as he reached down to grab her hair.

Viper choked as a small palm dug into his stomach. Stumbling back he barely had time to look up before a pair of feet impacted his face and sent him skidding away from his prey. Ruby didn't give him time to recover. Lunging forward she focused on distracting him long enough for her Second to get up. The black blade in her hand cut across his chest as she appeared before him in a storm of petals. Stabbing her blade into the ground she sent a kick at his face. Her entire body stilled as he caught her ankle.

Twisting his wrist slightly Viper allowed his dagger to drop down into his hand before sending the curved metal straight at her neck. Tilting her head to the side she allowed the metal to pass her by as she grabbed his wrist. Stumbling Viper released her ankle as a petal wrapped foot impacted his face. Landing in a crouch Ruby could have bared her teeth as she stayed between him and her teammate.

Blake was gaping at her as shattered porcelain fell to the ground. Holding a hand to his face, Viper couldn't resist his urge to smile. What a quick little girl, but would that speed hold up. Letting the last of his mask drop to the ground he straightened. This would be fun.

"Ruby," Blake said shock in her voice. Viper smiled licking his lips as he put a name to the little human that kicked him in the face. And Nix said this would be boring.

"Get up," Ruby ordered without looking at her teammate. It was taking everything she had not to let her body shake. This was a battleground and if she stopped to help Blake to her feet she could die. In less than a second, this man had been able to keep up with her. He'd seen through her speed, just like her aunt, he was out of her league. Stronger than she could be in years. Beating him was impossible, surviving him was not.

Blake knew her leader wasn't a fool, Ruby would be able to tell how strong Viper was compared to them. A breathless chuckle passed her lips as she pushed herself to her feet. Reaching up she pulled her cleaver from its holster. She would fight.

Roman hid his smirk as he watched the small girl. The same child who'd stopped his robbery months ago. It was time to see just how strong she'd become. Watching her tilt her head back he felt a thorn of worry pierce his heart. He had no desire for the girl to die. Clutching his cane tightly he forced his eyes to harden.

"Sun, take out the others and keep Roman distracted," Ruby ordered. Without training together she had no idea how he would fight with them. Smirking the blonde boy spun his staff in his hand before lunging at the White Fang faunus closest to him, he would trust the girls to look after themselves for a while.

Raven watched her niece closely. She was ready to interfere at a moments notice but for now, she wanted to know how her heir would fare against an opponent much stronger than she was. Transforming Raven landed on the rooftop they'd been spying from. Hearing humming she stilled her eyes landing on the small girl watching the fight. A white mask with golden veins across her cheeks was worn on the side of her hair contrasting with the violent red locks that fell down her back. Swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the side of a crate the girl never looked away from the battle content to just watch. A soft laugh caused her shoulders to shake as she watched the two girls try to gang up on Viper. Tearing her eyes away from the girl she focused on the battle below.

Ruby lunged and she could feel Blake do the same behind her. Hesitation would get them killed and so would holding back. Tilting her head she dodged the knife he threw at her without taking her eyes from him.

 _"When fighting someone stronger, never let down your guard," her father stated._

Ruby burst into petals as he slashed at her chest. The petals fluttered around him concealing Blake's approach. Snarling the faunus stabbed her katana at his chest while Ruby reformed behind him her own blade heading for his back. He laughed the amusement in his blue eyes causing Blake's blood to run cold. Twisting his body the man caught both their wrists before the blades could touch him. Ruby didn't allow herself to be surprised. Meeting Blake's eyes she scattered.

Blake shifted into shadow. Leaving her clone in his grasp she twisted her foot impacting his chest and sending him stumbling back. Ruby appeared behind him leaving petals all around them. Gripping her sword in both hands she slashed at his back. Her blade impacted him as he held a second dagger in his other hand. A wicked smirk curved across his face as he spun to face the girl.

Time slowed around them giving her enough time to parry the slash from reaching her neck. A black ribbon wrapped around his wrist keeping his other hand from wrapping around Ruby's neck. Blake snarled stabbing her katana into the ground. Tugging on the binding he felt just a bit of his amusement fade replaced with annoyance. A boot impacted his face.

Falling to his knee he blocked the cleaver before Blake could cut off his head. Eyes hardening he kicked the girl away from him before fending off Ruby's sword with his blade. The girls were smart he could admit that as they worked to keep him from freeing his hand. When Ruby's blade tore through his kimono shirt he hissed. Enough was enough.

Raven tensed when the girl on the crate stood and righted the mask on her face. Pulling the spear from her back the girl lunged. Blake faltered her eyes widening as the smell of lavender hit her all at once.

"Ruby move," Blake screamed diving away from Viper as Ruby did the same. The edge of the spear buried itself in the ground where Ruby had been standing. The first thing the reaper noticed about the masked woman was the amount of pink she was wearing. If it hadn't been for the black bladed spear in her hand Ruby would have mistaken her as a civilian.

"Hey Blake, been a while," she said as Viper unwrapped the ribbon from his wrist. Blake bit her lip, the assassin, and the healer, two people she wanted nothing to do with.

"Is Pearl going to come out of the shadows too," she asked knowing that the three usually worked as a team.

"Just us," Nix assured her. Laying her spear across her shoulders the girl stepped in front of Viper as her white spotted tail wrapped around her waist.

"Nix, take care of Blake," Viper ordered before lunging at Ruby. Startled the reaper stumbled back away from his blade. Flicking his wrist a third blade fell into his empty hand. Time slowed giving her time to block the strike from above. Knees buckling she winced keeping her eyes open even as she felt her aura drop into the red.

 _"Never close your eyes even when you're about to die," her aunt advised._

(Sun)

Ducking under the cane sent at his head, he tore his eyes away from the girls. Blocking Roman's next strike he swung out impacting the man's side with his staff. When Roman stumbled, he took the opportunity to split his weapon in two and send a barrage of bullets in the hatted thief's direction.

Dodging some of the bullets Roman blocked others while keeping his eyes on the boy in front of him. In all honesty, he didn't even want to be here. Neo was due back tonight and he'd wanted to be there to greet her, now he was fighting a child so that the White Fang fodder could steal the dust. He hated playing distraction. What made the entire situation worse was that it was children he was fighting. Adults were one thing, but kids were an entirely different story.

He could kill his opponents easily. Having blood on his hands had never bothered him much, as long as it wasn't Neo's. Children, however; were off limits, end of story. It was a rule he'd made when he started out in his career and it was one he would never break, despite Cinder's obvious hints about how she didn't care about morals. The little runts she had following her around didn't help either since he couldn't even make a move with them constantly on guard. He couldn't do anything to protect himself or Neo.

For the first time in ages, he felt helpless and that was why when Neo came back from her mission he would send her away. She was the most important thing in his life and he would not allow her to pay the price for his weakness. Spinning Roman slammed his cane into Sun's head sending the boy down to his knees. Backing off Roman allowed the boy to stand back up, it was taking everything in him not to let his emotions show. Once he would have tried to fight Cinder or even run but now there was no point.

He wasn't a fool, if Cinder was going through all this trouble then it would result in the destruction of Vale or at least part of it. No one wanted all this dust just to have it in storage. The woman would be the death of him but as long as Neo stayed safe he could live with his death. Maybe he could take Cinder down with him. Wouldn't that be amazing, to kill the very woman who'd placed a silk collar around his neck? A dark smirk crossed his lips before he could hide it.

Sun scowled as he stood back up. Narrowing his eyes, the faunus didn't even bother to hide his irritation. So much was happening and he wouldn't fail here, Neptune would never let him down, plus he didn't want to see the disappointment in those silver and gold eyes.

(Blake)

It was easy to say she would leave her past behind. It was nice to think that she could be free of her sins. Real life did not work like a fairy tale. Just announcing that the past didn't matter didn't make it true in the slightest. She was the heir to Menagerie and at one point the White Fang. Being born to lead her people she'd never in the slightest thought about what might happen if she left. She'd been selfish thinking that the world would work the way she wanted it too.

Blocking the downward strike of Nix's spear she pushed Nix back. She wanted to push all the blame for this on Sienna for sending them, yet she couldn't ignore her own role in this. Ruby and Sun were in danger because she was a fool. There were so many things she could have done to avoid this.

"Why are you doing this," Nix asked. Taking a step away from her fellow feline faunus the masked girl stilled. She'd never thought Blake would abandon the White Fang. Tilting her head curiously she said, "if it's because of what happened on your last mission none of us blame you."

"That's the problem," Blake snapped. She could still feel the blood on her hands and see the sightless eyes staring back at her. Why couldn't they understand that none of this was worth becoming a monster? Tightening her grip on her weapons that she'd already drenched in blood once before she said, "I will not become a monster, just for a misguided fight for freedom!"

Nix stilled her entire body tensing. The brand on her back felt like fire and she was glad for her mask when it hid the way she bared her teeth. Pale shaking hands held her spear as she tried to regain control of her body. Misguided? So they should leave the children to go missing. They shouldn't fight back but lay down and die. Was Blake saying that she no longer cared about saving their people? Tail bristling she wanted to rip the other girl's eyes out.

"Your parents would be ashamed to see the monster you've become Nix," Blake hissed. She didn't know what compelled her to say it but the moment she did she wanted to take it back. Nix had been her friend, she didn't want to hurt her.

It was only her reflexes that saved her when Nix lunged toward her. The sharp spear tip tearing through her clones chest as she used it to escape.

(Ruby)

Gasping she felt her body shake as he kicked her in the chest. Rolling across the ground she dodged the stab that would have killed her. Crouching she held a hand to her ribs as she heard Blake call her name. She wasn't going to win if she was alone. Glancing toward her teammate she watched Blake knock away a spear thrust.

"Stand girl," Viper said without a trace of mocking. Despite the ache in her body, Ruby pushed herself to her feet. She barely had any aura left, just enough for one last big attack.

 _"If you can't beat them on the ground, beat them in the air," her aunt stated._

Straightening she parried his knives before grabbing his collar. Letting the petals around them gather under her feet she jumped. Viper lost his grip on his weapons as they began to rise higher. Pushing him away from her she twisted her feet impacting his chest and sending him crashing down to the ground as the petals she'd used to launch them off the ground converged on his form. Her aura shattered as she fell.

Golden arms wrapped around the girl as Sun's projection caught her. Landing roughly the projection faded as Roman hit the faunus in the back with his cane. When Sun stumbled forward Ruby was sent rolling across the ground.

Viper stared at the sky for a moment. It had been a while since anyone had gotten his aura down this low. To be honest he'd missed the exhilaration of a battle where the winner wasn't certain. Sitting up he chuckled watching the girl push herself to her knees, the black sword still clenched in her hand. He was impressed, not many would get back up to fight after losing their aura. She reminded him of a woman he'd seen once in the wilds of Anima. She was interesting for a child playing at combat.

Standing he chanced a glance at Nix as the girl hit Blake in the back with the blunt end of her spear. He could even see Roman slam the end of his cane into the monkey boy's temple knocking him out. Turning his attention back to the girl he stalked toward her. She would be a threat when she got older, one he was not willing to deal with.

Ruby waited until he got close before lunging her sword heading for his neck. Knocking her hand to the side he lashed out the nails of his hand cutting across her cheek as he backhanded her. Crashing to the ground she bit her lip to hold back a scream as his foot came down on her hand. Releasing her sword she tried to pull any aura to the surface. Feeling nothing she wanted to cry, instead, she kicked out at his waist. Stepping back he gave her enough time to put distance between them.

 _"Stand and fight, I did not raise a coward," Raven hissed._

Pushing herself to her feet Ruby pulled the dagger from her boot and faced him. Despite the trembling in her body and the fear she felt running through her veins, she would not back down. She would never back down. Flipping the dagger in her hand into a reverse grip she darted forward.

"Oh I like this one," he whispered flicking his wrist. His last dagger fell into his hand as he met her strike with his own.

Blake wanted to scream, Ruby was going to die fighting for her, she was putting her leader in danger again. Knocking Nix away she pulled her katana from the ground before switching it into gun form. Firing at his back she felt the blade of Nix's spear brush against her back before she used her semblance to dodge.

Spinning Viper knocked the bullets away from him while catching Ruby's wrist at the same time. Blake felt her eyes widen as he twisted her leader's arm behind her back until she dropped her knife and held his blade to her throat. Silver lit up with fear and for the first time, Blake wanted to drop to her knees and beg. From the smirk on his face, he knew it too.

"Well Blakey get on your knees and beg me to let her go," he ordered clearly enjoying himself. Nix backed away from Blake while Roman gritted his teeth. Blake wanted to tell him to shove his orders down his throat but she dropped her weapons instead. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, he would kill Ruby without hesitation. The agony in her leader's eyes didn't help at all.

"Please, I'll do anything you want, just let her go," Blake said feeling her nails bit into her palms. Never taking her eyes from his she saw satisfaction turn his blue eyes ugly.

"Not good enough, I want your head touching the ground little cat," he said the sadistic grin on his face causing her stomach to twist. Ruby was shaking the fear turning to fury, how dare he? In a motion that her aunt would call incredibly stupid, she grabbed the blade of his knife with her free hand and pulled it away from her neck while slamming her head into his nose. Stumbling back he held his nose as she rolled forward.

A flash yellow kept his blade from taking off her head as Yang kicked his hand away before punching him in the face and firing her gauntlet at the same time. Ruby stared at her sister in disbelief. She hadn't thought Yang would come and seeing her here willing to fight for her warmed something in Ruby's chest that had gone cold years ago.

"Get up Belladonna, we don't have time for your dramatics," Weiss ordered as she kicked Nix away from Blake.

"Weiss I-"

"Save it," the heiress ordered offering the faunus her hand. For a moment Blake stared at it unable to comprehend what Weiss was doing. There was no emotion on the pale girl's face but fury in her eyes that Blake hadn't seen before tonight. Finally, she reached up her hand gripping the other girls firmly. Rising to her feet Blake picked up her weapons as Weiss tossed Ruby her scythe. Catching the weapon without looking Ruby let it unfold in one motion. The familiar metal calmed her down as she ran her hand over it.

Viper glanced at his ward as the masked girl stood slowly. Seeing the fur on her tail begin to bristle he frowned internally. This had gotten out of hand, and as much as he wanted to blame Blake, he was to blame. Now instead of three outmatched kids, they had to deal with five kids, one of them a Schnee. It was as if fate was trying to screw him over.

Raven slowly released the hilt of her sword before stepping away from the roof's edge. She'd nearly been given a heart attack when Ruby started losing. She would have grey hairs before tonight was done, she just knew it. Her niece would be the death of her, and the cause of her mental breakdowns. Hearing someone let out a sigh beside her she panicked. Unsheathing her sword in one quick motion she swung at their head without seeing who it was.

Ozpin sent her an unamused look as he gripped her wrist, stopping the blade centimeters from his neck. He didn't have his coffee mug, it was the first thing she noticed. Staring at the man she lowered her arm when he let her go. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared at him. He didn't have mischief or amusement in his eyes and for the first time, she was scared of Ozpin. When he blinked and looked away from her she allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"Tell me the situation," he ordered never taking his eyes from the kids below as they stared down the White Fang agents. Taking a deep breath she did as she was told.

Nix was shaking her entire body vibrating as she struggled to hold herself back from attacking the white-haired girl. She wanted to kill her, this girls family took away hers, it was only right that she repay the favor by showing her how true pain feels. Tightening her grip on her spear she barely held herself back from attacking when the girl tilted her head upward as if she was looking down on them. Ignoring the concerned glance Viper sent in her direction, she sneered behind her mask.

Seeing his distracted form, Ruby aimed her scythe behind her before firing a bullet. The recoil sent her flying forward. Seconds before she hit him, the man twisted out of the way with speed she couldn't follow. She frowned knowing that if she still had her aura that she would have been able to keep up with him. Seeing Weiss streak by her to engage Viper, the girls rapier made her a better match for the knife-wielding man than Ruby's sword. Weiss was focused on Viper and didn't see Nix or the spear the girl had hurled in her direction. Ruby screamed lunging forward to try to catch the weapon only for three things to happen at once.

One Raven slammed the hilt of her sword into Nix's skull. The feline crumbling to the ground her world turning black before she could even know if her sneak attack worked. Two Roman started toward the airship so he could escape. The loaded dust would be enough to pacify Cinder, hopefully. Three Ozpin caught the spear with one hand and thrust the end of his cane into Vipers chest. Staggering the blonde man gasped his aura crashing into the red as he fell to his knees.

Weiss skidded to a halt her eyes widened at how close she'd come to being hit. Glancing over her shoulder at the headmaster she paled at how enraged his eyes were. Suddenly her father lost his place as the most fear-inducing person in her life. When she finally managed to tear her eyes away from Ozpin to look at Ruby she was shocked to see real fear in her leader's eyes.

"I think that this will be enough for the day," Ozpin said. His voice, despite being soft, echoed around the now silent docks. Viper stood slowly taking in the tense shoulders of the man in front of him and knowing that if they fought now he would lose. He was winded from only a single strike, Nix was unconscious, and he could see Roman frantically waving for him to flee. Eye twitching Viper considered calling the human a coward but decided against it. Instead, he painted a smirk on his face.

"You should teach your children not to start fights they can't win," he said his eyes flickering to Blake for a second. The girl tensed her cat-like eyes narrowing in both anger and fear.

Ruby relaxed, they were safe. Ozpin wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them. The adrenalin left her body as she stabbed the sharp pummel of Crescent Rose into the ground and leaned against her weapon. Her tired eyes lowered to the ground as Blake and Weiss came to stand at her side while Yang never moved from her protective place in front of her. She was surprised to see her sister here. Out of all the outcomes in her mind she hadn't thought Yang would have come to help her.

Feeling her shoulders hunch she frowned when her fingers loosened on her weapon. She was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. An exhausted sigh left her lips as she tried to focus on the standoff happening in front of her.

"Leave," Ozpin ordered tossing the spear at the blonde man's feet. Staring at the weapon for a moment Viper thought about his options. Leaving would mean he failed his mission, yet fighting this man wasn't what he signed up for. Nix was out cold, she was his priority. Bending he picked up the spear his smirk falling from his face.

"Just like that," he asked.

"Take your partner and go," Ozpin said. Without looking their headmaster raised his hand to silence Yang when she was about to object. The girl growled but held her tongue as Viper collected Nix.

Eyes softening Viper held the girl in his hands gently. For a second his gaze went to Ruby, the girl was a threat and at Blake's side she could become someone to be reckoned with. Looking at the hand she'd used to grab his dagger he resisted the urge to smirk. Maybe tonight would warn the girl away from Blake. Leaving behind his fallen blades the man nodded at Ozpin before joining Roman on the airship. Ozpin watched him go with tight eyes. He ignored Yang's looks of rage and Weiss' disbelief in favor of watching the criminals escape. If his students had been seriously injured then he would have killed the man without hesitation.

"Oz," Ruby whispered her voice bringing him from his thoughts. Looking down at his student he frowned when she swayed on her feet. Eyes widening the man lunged forward catching his student as she crumbled. Blood dripped to the ground from the cut on her hand and the scratches on her face made him frown.

Dropping his cane the man pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. Her skin was burning against his hand as her breaths came out in ragged gasps. Blake felt her heart drop into her stomach. Letting her swords fall to the ground she knelt by her leader's side as Raven rushed over. Grabbing Ruby's bleeding hand the cat faunus brought it to her nose. Ignoring Weiss' eyes on her back she breathed in. The earthy scent of Viper's poison was barely hidden by Ruby's natural smell. Frowning Blake racked her brain for a moment before sighing in relief.

"She'll be alright in a few hours," she said softly. Viper was a creature of habit and she knew the man wouldn't change what type of poison he used.

"I'm taking her to my tribe's doctor," Raven said leaving no room for arguing. Ozpin looked at his student. Her red eyes were filled with worry and concern. Nodding slowly he saw her expression change from guarded to grateful before she opened a portal. The red and black swirling portal held open as he passed the girl to Raven.

"Have her back by morning," he ordered gaining a nod from the woman. The unspoken warning in his voice let her know he would hunt her down to get his student back.

Holding her niece tightly, Raven vanished leaving her three teammates behind. Blake tore her eyes from the place where the portal once lay before rushing to Sun's side. The monkey faunus was laying on the cold concrete ground. Ozpin let her check on him in favor of clenching his shaking hands. Why was he never fast enough to save anyone?

For a moment he could see _her_ in Ruby's place. Her unseeing silver eyes staring up at him in accusation. He'd been late then too. Nothing he did was ever enough to protect those he cared for. Nothing. Grabbing his cane off the ground he stared down at the blackened metal. Maybe it was time to take up his sword once again. If Salem had a hand in these robberies as he suspected she did then it could mean war. His students were not ready for war.

Tapping his cane against the ground he pushed the thoughts from his mind. The three students stiffened even as Blake helped Sun to his feet.

"Tomorrow we will be meeting in my office to discuss this," he said, the softness of his voice did nothing to hide the anger inside him. Looking into Blake's eyes he was unsurprised at the guilt inside them.

(Roman)

What was Ozpin doing at the docks? The question hadn't left his mind even as he walked into the warehouse hours later. First, the man shows up, then he lets them go. Why would he go through the trouble of coming down from his tower just to let them go? It didn't make any sense unless he was more worried for the kids than he was them. The thought was enough to raise his opinion of the man. Still what was so special about those children that Ozpin would come down to save them. That sort of attachment was dangerous if he crossed paths with them again.

Narrowing his eyes when he saw Cinder waiting for him he quickly wiped the expression from his face. He couldn't show how much he hated the woman. The amber eyes staring at him were enough to cause fury to run through his blood, especially since she had Neo standing beside her. Frowning he caught Neo's gaze. The mute woman tilted her head there was a subtle rage in her eyes. He could tell she wanted Cinders head on a spike just like he did.

"You failed," Cinder stated watching the White Fang haul in less dust than she was expecting. She could see the anger in his eyes and the hate burning in every fiber of his being. A slow smirk spread across her lips as she watched him look at Neo. Roman wasn't a hard person to control, all she had to do was hold his little pet hostage and he would obey her. Hearing Mercury's almost inaudible chuckle she felt her heart warm just a bit.

"Ozpin showed up," Roman said. The minute expression of shock that appeared on her face before she could hide it was amazing to see. He wanted to cheer.

"Why," she asked sharply. If Ozpin was taking an active part in battle then her whole plan might be ruined. With only half the Fall Maiden's power she wouldn't be able to win against him in a straight fight.

Roman frowned. Biting his lip he kept from blurting out about the children. A memory tugging at his mind. The relief on Red's face when she saw the headmaster. As if she'd known the man would come to save her. They must be close for her to trust him so much.

"Red," he whispered realization lighting up his eyes. Meeting Cinder's gaze he said, "there was a girl that came to the docks to stop us. Her name is Ruby, Ozpin came to save her."

At first, Cinder wanted to dismiss the theory, then she smirked. They could use this to their advantage. Ozpin himself couldn't be influenced, this girl could. How would Ozpin feel when they used his favored student against him? The thought was enough to cause her eyes to soften. She would tear him apart using his prize student as a tool.

"Thank you for this information, and lending us Neo," she said before motioning for Emerald and Mercury to follow her. Patting Roman on the shoulder as she left she looked into his hate-filled eyes with her own amused amber. If all went well, poor little Roman wouldn't live to see next year. Exiting the warehouse she motioned Mercury forward. The assassin tilted his head curiously but moved to walk by her side. Making sure they were out of Roman's hearing range, Cinder said, "I want you to get close to the girl."

"How close," he asked amusement in his voice. Playing with weak-willed little girls was something he was good at. The way her lips twisted into a sadistic smirk gave him the answer before she actually spoke.

"I want to know everything about her," she said causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"And is this a business only assignment," he asked ignoring the glare Emerald was aiming at the back of his head.

"No, use whatever methods you want," she said softly. The wicked smile that graced his face caused her to chuckle.

Emerald huffed. Crossing her arms the thief almost felt bad for the little girl that had just become Mercury's prey. He would probably just break her.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own RWBY**

The dorm room was quiet without Ruby. There was something empty in the space around them. Blake could feel her heart sinking further into her stomach as she looked down at her hands. The bed she was sitting on felt harsh and unyielding. Sun had been taken in by his team the moment they returned to Beacon. She hadn't even been able to appreciate the expression of shocked terror on his face when he recognized his teammates. Even the pajamas she was wearing didn't feel right on her at the moment.

Yang didn't quite know what she should say. There was nothing much that she could do when both Weiss and Blake were glaring at each other like enemies on the battlefield. Well Weiss was, Blake seemed to be doing everything in her power not to antagonize the other girl. Not for the first time she wished that Ruby was here to keep the peace, it was something her cousin was good at.

It had stung when Raven took Ruby away to be healed at the tribe, but she'd held herself back from commenting. She knew what she did to her sister was wrong, very wrong, however; she was trying to be better. Why couldn't Ruby just stop giver her reasons to hate her? Taking a deep breath Yang stood and vanished into the bathroom leaving the two alone. Looking in the mirror the blonde couldn't help but wonder what Ruby had that she didn't. The girl had proved to be stronger than she was already, and apparently, she had the headmasters favor.

She still didn't understand why he let the criminals go when he could have stopped them easily. Wasn't stopping criminals and keeping the peace what being a huntress was really about? How could he just let them go like that and was her mother watching the entire time? She wanted answers and she hated not having them. Why did no one ever tell her anything? They should have told her about Summer's death, they should have never left her in the dark.

Her own father thought she was too weak to know the truth and some part of her hated him for that. Why couldn't they trust her? Washing her face she glared at her reflection knowing that no matter what she did it wouldn't make up for anything she'd done to her cousin. Closing her eyes for a moment she couldn't hide the self-hate that blossomed in her heart. It took all her self restraint not to lash out and shatter the mirror into pieces.

The expression that had decorated Ruby's face when Yang had found her hurt more than she'd thought it would. The shock and disbelief had surprised her for a moment but what she really didn't know how to deal with was the face Ruby hadn't thought she would come for her. Had she been so bad that her cousin had lost all faith in her permanently? The thought certainly wouldn't be one that would help her sleep at night.

Hearing the shower turn on Weiss glanced over at the closed door, she knew that something was troubling her teammate but nothing would help Yang overcome this. Not when the only people she could talk to were on Ruby's side instead of hers.

"Thank you," Blake whispered the words barely reaching the white-haired girl's ears. It took her nails biting into her hand to stop Weiss from snapping at her in anger. Logically she knew Blake wasn't the one responsible for the pain she'd been through, but the faunus was still White Fang and that was very hard to ignore.

"I didn't do it for you," she said. The bitter tone of her voice hung in the air like a poison fog. Despite how true she wanted the words to be she couldn't help the part of her that knew they were false. She'd been worried when Blake hadn't come back.

"Don't worry I didn't delude myself into thinking you cared," Blake said. Looking up at her teammate she saw something dark flash through Weiss' cold blue eyes.

It was years of holding herself back, that kept the heiress from snapping at her teammate. It was the blank mask she'd perfected, that kept her from shouting and raging until she couldn't speak. Yet the anger was burning through her veins so quickly that she couldn't keep it from showing in her eyes. The cold blue melting into liquid fire as she stood slowly. Every movement was controlled and precise as she picked up her rapier and tossed it at her teammate. The silver blade bounced off the floor before rolling to a stop at Blake's feet.

Golden eyes followed the rolling blade stopping her from seeing the flash of white until Weiss' palm impacted her face. The sound echoing through the empty room for a moment as the cat ears on Blake's head flattened. Gripping her teammate's collar Weiss sneered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped. Letting go of the control she had over her emotions the heiress allowed her anger to show on her face. It felt good. Tightening her grip on her teammate's collar she pulled her up saying, "do you have any idea how much I suffered for your precious White Fang? ME, not my family but Me! Every god damn day was hell. You can hate my family, I don't care. But don't you dare tell me I have no right to hate the White Fang for what they did to ME!"

Releasing her Weiss stepped back, she hated the furious frustrated tears that burned the corners of her eyes. She hated feeling weak. Looking down at her shaking hand she turned away from her teammate.

Blake stared at the white-haired girl, it took effort to push back the initial rush of anger that followed Weiss' actions. Part of her wanted to lash out in turn and attack the girl for no other reason than who she was. Instead, she took a deep breath, it wasn't easy but she held back her temper. The shinning rapier on the floor caught her attention sending her mind back to earlier tonight. Weiss didn't have to save her as she had. In truth, she never would have thought the heiress to the SDC would dare help a faunus, but she had. Was she wrong about Weiss?

No, she couldn't be. Schnees were cruel and horrible people, so why did she feel so sick? Weiss had hurt Ruby, but then she became her friend. Weiss was an arrogant Schnee, yet Weiss chose to fight grimm instead of a cushy life in her glass palace. Her father was a monster, didn't that mean Weiss was too? She couldn't be wrong, yet the girl standing in front of her didn't match with the one she'd built in her head.

 _"I won't accept a future where our children are punished for what we've done," Adam stated. Looking down at the map in front of him, he looked far older than he actually was. Tilting her head she didn't really understand what he was saying. Seeing her confusion he sighed saying, "one day you'll understand, that not everyone chooses to follow their parent's path."_

 _"But I did," she announced raising her hand slightly. Her feet barely touching the floor as she looked at him her ten-year-old face scrunched up in confusion. A sad smile crossed his face for a moment before he looked away from her._

"I forgot," Blake mused out loud. She really had. That conversation had happened so long ago that she'd pushed it from her mind. He'd been so sad when he left Menagerie a week later to join the White Fang without her, that she'd only focused on her anger at being left behind. Looking up at Weiss she stared into the other girl's eyes. She'd spent so long hating Weiss that it was hard to see anything beyond the girls family name.

"Forgot what? Is there another insult or accusation you want to throw at me," Weiss asked crossing her arms to keep her hands from shaking. She wished that Ruby was here. Blake winced at the words feeling guilt shoot through her for a moment. Had she really been that bad?

"No, I want to apologize," she said. Her pride hurt at the words but she didn't back down. The shocked expression that colored Weiss' face caught her by surprise. Idly she noted that she'd seen more emotions on her teammates face today than she had since the semester started. Fighting back her pride she said, "I don't like your family, but at the same time your not like your father, so I guess I might have been a little judgmental."

"A little," Weiss mumbled rolling her eyes. Sitting down on her bed she sighed letting her head drop into her hands. It was mainly to hide her exhausted eyes from view. She felt tired, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. After a moment she looked back up saying, "an apology isn't going to be enough to make me forget the past, but I'm sorry too."

Yang pulled away from the door allowing a bitter smile to cross her lips as she watched the water rain down from the shower faucet.

(Raven)

Sixteen years ago the former leader of the Branwen tribe died screaming. His blood covered heir standing over his still body with a sword raised in victory. It wasn't tradition and it wasn't normal but she took what she wanted for no reason other than to keep her brother from losing his love. In turn, she gave up her own family. For years she kept away watching over them from a distance and then Summer lost her life. The funeral was a small quiet affair, except for Qrow's rant, then she met Ruby. In just an instant the girl had stolen her breath away. Now she was leaning against the girl's cot watching Aiden and Vera work. It was nerve-wracking, to be so helpless. At the docks, she'd thought about interfering but decided not to. Ruby was strong already but facing enemies stronger than she was would help prepare her for the future. Her future leading this pack of cutthroats and murders. Everything she'd done was to make her heir comfortable in her own skin, and now she was lying her poisoned. Nails digging into the fabric of her shirt, Raven nodded to Aiden before leaving the medical tent.

Gods she was tired. Her niece could have died while she was doing nothing. Her tribe could have lost the best heir available, but there was nothing she could do now. Once Ruby woke up Raven would get the chance to introduce her to the tribe formally or at least plan her formal introduction. Entering her tent she unhooked her weapon from her belt. Summer had designed it for her, along with the mask she now wore. If her brother hadn't snatched their silver eyed teammate up then she would have, despite her kind nature Summer would have done well in the tribe.

Leaning her weapon against the foot of her bed, she sat down slowly. Yang had been young when she left but old enough to know she wasn't coming back anytime soon. It had been hard to leave her daughter, harder than anything she'd ever done, but she'd done it anyway. The worse thing though wasn't leaving Yang or even Tai, it was the understanding that had been in his eyes that killed her. As if he'd already known that she wouldn't stay forever, and had prepared himself for losing her. She couldn't walk away again, now when it would mean letting everything go again. If this was a year ago hesitation wouldn't have even entered her mind. She would have taken Tai, Qrow, Yang, and Ruby into the tribe and never let them out of her sight. Instead, she'd waited too long letting them get drawn into Ozpin's war. No, this time she wouldn't leave her family a second time.

All her instincts were screaming that this was Salem, it might not be her plan but she was behind it. Part of her was terrified that the woman would learn she was the Spring Maiden, use her family against her, or come after her tribe. In truth, the woman could do all three and she wouldn't be able to stop her. She should take her tribe far from here, yet something inside her wanted to fight back. Salem wasn't invincible, everything had a weakness, all she had to do was find it.

"My Lady," Aiden called from outside her tent. Raven sighed rubbing her forehead before calling for him to enter. The brown-haired man seemed smugger than he should be given credit for. Raising an eyebrow she noted the proud expression on his face. Smirking at her he said, "The little heiress will be fine, Vera neutralized the poison, and Ruby should be waking any minute now."

"Thank you Aiden," she said. The sigh of relief she gave made him smile slightly. Waving off her praise he let her know it was no trouble. In truth, he didn't think the poison would have even been much of an issue. It was just a standard aura dampener with a sedative and paralytic mixed in. He'd used all three in the past and none were toxic when combined with one another.

"Are we keeping her," he asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Not this time. Write up a report about the type of poison and bring it to me in the medical tent," she said. Blinking she tilted her head to the side staring at him for a moment before asking, "Didn't Cora want your help taking inventory?"

"She's with Dakota," he said a mix of discomfort and nausea appearing on his face. He could understand they were married, really he could, but late night outings in the woods were not something he needed to know about.

"What about Eliza and Jay," she asked trying not to smile as she pushed herself to her feet. Aiden smirked amusement in his eyes.

"They're with Liam," he said as she walked past him to the tent flap. Stilling, she turned her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You left impressionable kids with a man that can barely tie his shoes," she asked disbelief in her voice.

"Jay is sixteen," Aiden said not bothering to defend Liam at all. For a moment Raven looked like she wanted to argue before she shrugged and left the tent. There was no point in carrying this conversation further. Jay might be a teenager but he was still an impressionable one. She doubted he would let Liam influence him too much seeing as even he thought the blonde was an idiot.

Walking through the camp she spotted the two kids dancing away from Liam as the blonde man struggled to release himself from the rope they'd tied him up in. Although she could hear him screaming at them, the wide smile on his face showed he was enjoying himself. Looking away she entered the medical tent. Vera must have left since she didn't see a single sign of the snake faunus. Taking a seat in the chair beside the cot she watched her niece sleep.

Ruby groaned her hand reaching up to touch her head, only to draw back. Wincing she opened her eyes slowly the stark white bandages wrapped around her hand were the first thing to draw her attention. For a moment she was confused, then the memories of last night came rushing back to her. Well, she felt like an idiot, not only did she get defeated but she passed out too. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed or angry with herself.

"What you did last night was foolish," Raven said gaining the girl's attention. Dropping her hand onto the bed Ruby tilted her head her eyes finding her aunts as the woman watched her through narrowed red eyes.

"Are Blake and Sun okay," she asked softly. Pushing herself into a sitting position she didn't see the annoyance that shot through the other woman's eyes or the way she clenched her fists in anger.

"Your teammates are fine," she said her tone emotionless. The pride she was feeling warred with the anger at Ruby putting herself in danger the way she had. Sighing she said, "you fought an enemy much stronger than you and managed to do some damage to him, I'm proud of you for that."

Ruby stilled her eyes widening at her aunt's words, as her face heated up. Looking down at her hands she let a small smile flutter across her face.

"That being said, if he'd been fighting at full power you would be dead," Raven said. The cold tone matched the icy fury in her eyes. Head snapping upward Ruby paled at the expression on the woman's face. The small hopeful smile falling from her face as her aunt leaned forward saying, "it was reckless and foolish. Not only did you have no plan but you were also so focused on defending that cat of yours you let yourself be distracted. All you showed me was that we would have to step up your training this summer."

Standing Raven laid the folder containing Aiden's report on Ruby's lap. Watching the girl pick it up and slowly look through it she sighed. She was proud, Ruby had fought well against her opponent, yet all she could think was that her heir could have died tonight. Viper had clearly been on par with her and Markus Black. As a proxy test, he'd worked well in testing Ruby's current level of combat. She refused to acknowledge the fear she'd felt tonight, even if it had been only for a moment.

"Ruby, I am proud of you," she said softly drawing the girls attention. Patting her on the head Raven wasn't surprised when she lunged forward. Wrapping her arms around the woman, Ruby hugged her aunt tightly as the woman ran her fingers through her hair.

(Ozpin)

Ozpin didn't bother to look at his students as he waved for the three of them to enter. Ruby still wasn't back but she would be soon and he wanted to get this out of the way before anything else came up to ruin his day. Flickering his eyes up he watched them take a seat on the couch he'd brought out of storage last night for this very occasion. Taking another sip of coffee he took a moment to study them closely. From the shifty glances they sent one another, it was clear they still hadn't talked, most likely they were waiting for their leader to come back.

"Silence," he ordered when Yang started to speak. The blonde narrowed her eyes at him but shut her mouth. The mutinous glare on her face turned toxic as her eyes flashed red for a brief moment. He was hiring a therapist for next semester, if only for this team. He knew several who would be willing to take the job and if that didn't work he was not above tossing them on an island for a month during summer break. He was tired of their borderline nonexistent teamwork. He was done waiting for them to get their acts together. If they wanted to go out and fight criminals, then he would break them down and build them back up until they were strong enough to do so. Meeting Yang's eyes with his own he said, "once the last three members of our group get here, we will talk."

It was taking all his years of patience not to yell at them until their ears were bleeding. Sipping his coffee he drifted his gaze between his disobedient students. Team STRQ wasn't as bad as them, which given Qrow's ability to anger everything with a pulse, was saying something. With strength came recklessness, there was always a moment when the strong thought they were above it all. When they believed they could be untouchable, it always ended in flames. He'd seen it before although the most recent team to fall was MARN, despite their high chances of survival they'd gotten cocky.

He'd trained children to be warriors yet they kept dying. It was Salem's doing, he knew it was, this cycle had been spinning for the last hundred years. The hate he felt for her was the only thing that kept him going, even if he tried to walk away she just pulled him right back in. Looking down at his cane he frowned, so much had happened in these last few months. Perhaps it was time to take a more active approach in training his students.

Three teams had been chosen this year, RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR, it was time he started training them seriously. Glynda would probably be happy to have fewer students. The other three teams this year would keep her busy enough. It might even improve her temper, though he doubted it. She was still angry about the camping incident, which was for the greater good. Wait, maybe he could drop all three teams on an island this summer and force them to survive together. It was hard not to cackle at the thought. They would be much stronger at the end and if he phrased it right then parents would be left in the dark. An extended summer training mission. He would have so much fun torturing/teaching the kids how to survive in this cruel world.

That did not, however, solve his current issue. His students had picked a fight with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Hearing the elevator door open he barely looked up as Glynda entered. Her green eyes roaming over the students for a moment before she came to stand beside his chair. That only left Ruby and Raven, if he knew his old student she would be here any moment. He was right, the swirling red and black portal opened directly beside the couch allowing the two to come through.

"Miss Rose, take a seat," he said motioning to the empty spot beside Blake. Taking her hand off her niece's shoulder Raven let the girl sit on the couch before walking to stand on Ozpin's other side the portal closing behind her. Ruby didn't let the worry show on her face as she sat down slowly. Why did she have a feeling this was going to be much worse than she thought it was going to be.

Taking a moment to look over his students Ozpin sighed, sometimes he hated his job more than he hated anything else. It was easy to be a headmaster when he was launching them off cliffs. As if sensing his thoughts Glynda twitched beside him.

Yang was glaring at him, her eyes flickering between lilac and red. Her arms were crossed and the sneer on her face reminded him of when Tai first asked Raven on a date. There was a lot of her mother in Yang, much more than he thought the girl might want to admit. He just hoped that there was more of her father than her mother in the blonde girl.

Weiss had changed a lot since the semester first started. She'd accepted Ruby and that showed she was already better than her father, she'd also tried to kill Ruby. He was hoping it was only an emotional outburst and that she wasn't repressing into who she was before team placements. In truth, he hadn't thought much about the heiress since she started siding with Ruby, that he supposed had been his mistake. It was time for him to take a more active approach in her life as well.

Blake, however; annoyed him. The girl had left the White Fang, in favor of becoming a huntress, yet she still cared enough to interfere with their business. Somehow it seemed that the girl wanted to bring the two halves of her life together. He doubted she would be able to do so. If she wanted to hide her connections to the White Fang she should have changed her last name, not that it would have done much good. He had at least seven spies in the White Fang at the moment.

Ruby had grown, despite the solemn expression on her face, he could see the strength still shining in her eyes. There wasn't a drop of regret in her blood and he knew that in time she could become someone to unite the world against Salem. She was the hope of six generations of Silver Eyed warriors, Malic's descendant. There was no guarantee that she would be able to end this shadow war, but he hoped she would. Then he could finally rest.

"Now I know some of you might have an issue with how I handled last night," he said. Sitting his cup of coffee on the desk he waited for one of them to break. He had a feeling it would be Yang, the girl's temper was something he would have to address as well.

"You just let them go," Yang snarled. Raven twitched, her eyes narrowing on her daughter for a moment but she didn't say anything. She did make a mental note to take her daughter to the tribe for more training, mostly in self-control. Dakota could help her with that, although her daughter might not like his training methods.

"And what would you have suggested," Ozpin asked. Ruby shifted slightly, she knew what that tone meant and from the way, Blake's shoulders tensed she did as well. Meeting Yang's now red eyes, Ozpin didn't allow his growing anger to show on his face.

"You'd already bested one of them all you had to do was beat the other," She said glaring back at him without hesitation.

"I see," he said taking another sip of his coffee. Finally, he allowed a dark smirk to stretch across his face as he asked, "So I suppose I should have left four first-year students defenseless while I took out a threat?"

"We were not defenseless," Weiss said. The insulted look on her face caused him to raise an eyebrow at the heiress.

"Ruby was poisoned, Blake was almost out of aura, and not to mention the Haven student you decided to drag into your fight," he said. Weiss huffed but didn't take her words back, instead, she continued to glare at him as if he was responsible for their choices. Did they honestly forget that he was their teacher?

"We didn't drag him into anything," Blake said firmly. He supposed that she thought her face was emotionless but he could see the guilt and worry in her eyes.

Sun was a foreign student, here to participate in the festival tournament, as such he was subject to a very different set of rules than Ozpin's own students. If the boy had died under his watch then not only would he have possibly lost his job but the entire school could have been shut down. Lionheart was protective of his own students and it was doubtful he would have allowed this to pass unchallenged. They were lucky that Roman has morals.

"Tell that to Headmaster Lionheart, I spent twenty minutes last night trying to convince him that Sun was there voluntarily, not to mention the deals I had to make to keep this incident out of the media," he said. Glynda stiffened slightly at the word media. She really hated reporters and no doubt the city council had forced him to jump through several hoops to keep this quiet. _Beacon Students go Rouge_ a wonderful headline for the story that could have been the final nail in his coffin.

"What Ozpin is saying is that all four of you are in trouble," Glynda clarified. Raven scoffed the sound low enough that only Ozpin heard her. He'd never punished team STRQ for their foolishness and in turn, Raven had become the leader of a bandit tribe while her brother and partner turned into a drunk and fool respectively.

"They started it," Yang snapped. She hated this entire situation. It was like they were looking down on them. The condescending way the headmaster was talking to them set all her nerves on fire. Sneering she said, "besides none of us would be in trouble if he hadn't let them go like a coward!"

" _ **Enough**_ ," Glynda hissed. Stepping forward she couldn't resister the urge to glare at her student. Why couldn't these kids understand what they'd done? Why couldn't they just be normal students and back down? Sighing, she regained control of herself as she asked, "do you even understand the situation you put us in?"

"You picked a fight with The White Fang, a terrorist organization, and Roman Torchwick," Ozpin explained as if they needed a recap of last night's events. He didn't admit the fear he'd felt when he got Ruby's text or the anger when he'd seen her condition at the docks. It wasn't easy to hide but he managed to keep control as he said, "Not to mention, you also dragged a visiting student into the crossfire, risking not only his life but your own as well."

"We did the right thing," Blake said. She wanted desperately to believe that they had been right. Adam had needed her and she'd helped him without question. Torchwick had to be stopped before he led the White Fang further into a spiral of darkness. Her people wouldn't help him willingly she had to believe that, yet the only way to stop them was to find the woman that Adam told her about and she still had no idea who that was.

"Right and don't matter in this situation," Glynda said. She hated having her students in danger more than anything else. She wanted them to understand that their actions had consequences. Looking into Blake's eyes she said, "you could have died. All four of you could have been killed."

Ozpin frowned. He could understand the need to do the right thing, but was that really what she wanted or was she just trying to find absolution for her sins. It was times like this that he felt old, especially since he had to remind himself that these were kids. They didn't have the experience he did. They also hadn't suffered the way he had.

"Miss. Belladonna did you go to stop the robbery because it was the right thing to do or because you felt guilty," he asked meeting her golden eyes with his own.

"I-I don't know-"

"Miss. Belladonna, we knew who you were the moment you signed your transcripts," Glynda said. The annoyance in her voice was something only he could hear. She was always so annoyed when the students thought they could get away with things like this. Tilting her head she asked, "or did you honestly think we were foolish enough not to do background checks on our students?"

Blake stilled her eyes widening at the admission. They'd let her in knowing who she was, what she'd done. For a moment she didn't know how to breathe and it hurt to think about how horrible this could have been. They could have rejected her entry into the school, she would never have met Ruby. The thought caused her to pale.

"Then why allow a terrorist to become a student," Weiss asked. Her blue eyes narrowing even as Blake looked down. Her father would have never allowed this.

"You have neither the experience or the knowledge to question our motives," Ozpin stated his tone turning cold. Ruby held back a whimper knowing that he was losing his patience.

"The bottom line is that you put yourselves in danger and accomplished nothing," Raven said. Her voice was cold enough to freeze the seas.

Ruby frowned. Her aunt was right. Not only did they start a fight they couldn't win but if she hadn't called for backup then she would have died last night. Somehow it was worse that she put her team in danger along with herself. She could have gotten them killed and their blood would have been on her hands. It would have all been her fault. Sun had only come to help them and he could have died. Standing Ruby took all the attention on herself. Yang and Weiss had only been backup, they had nothing to do with her decisions. Blake had only wanted to help Adam and there was no fault in her actions.

"I apologize for my team, and take full responsibility for our actions," Ruby said. Her voice was clear even as Ozpin looked at her. This was the first time she'd spoken during this meeting and he knew she was observant enough to know how this would end. If he'd wanted to punish them then he would have started with that.

"You have the upcoming break next week to get your team together or I will step in to ensure the situation is resolved," Ozpin said softly. Her clear silver eyes stared back at him with determination, he doubted she would allow him to tear apart her team.

"Understood," Ruby stated. Raising her hand she silenced Yang when the girl wanted to talk.

"Make no mistake, at the start of next semester your training will increase," Ozpin said. Gaining a nod from Ruby. Smiling slightly he said, "I suggest you focus on your upcoming tests."

"Yes sir," Ruby stated not bothering to argue with him. Although the shiver she gave when he mentioned an increased training schedule made him smirk.

"Please keep in mind this will be your only warning," he said waving his hand to dismiss them. Nodding Ruby motioned for her team to follow as she started toward the elevator. Watching them leave he couldn't hide the way his smile vanished replaced by a hard frown. She was so much like Malic that it was hard to separate them sometimes. He would have been proud of her actions today although he doubted his old friend would have approved.

Malic had been a warrior, a survivor, who challenged Salem personally. He'd known how to use his eyes and had used them well. Ruby had to learn the same but Ozpin had no idea how to teach her how to do so. Malic had always called it instinctual and Summer hadn't been able to master her own eyes. She wasn't ready yet to learn about them either. He wanted for once for his student to just be a child for a while. Yet, what he wanted and what the world needed were two separate things. This summer, after the Vytal festival, he would take her to Haven to see Jinn.

"Raven, this summer I'll need you to open the vault of the Spring Maiden," he said breaking the fragile silence around them. Stiffening the woman glanced down at him in surprise with wariness in her eyes. If it was any other day he would have let it go and allowed her to keep her secrets but he was tired. In truth he'd been tired since he woke up this morning, it was as if a weight had settled onto his shoulders barring down on him. The dread stalking his dreams had returned as well. Glancing at her he asked, "did you really think I wouldn't recognize the magic in your blood?"

Raven didn't even know why she was surprised anymore. Of course, he could sense magic now, she should have expected that. Walking away from him she sat on the vacated couch. Why would he need to open the vault? The relics were always supposed to stay hidden, so did that mean he wanted to use one of them? Spring contained the Relic of Knowledge, which meant he wanted to know something. He wanted to know something, she didn't know if it was a good thing or what would lead to their doom. Either way, she didn't trust him.

"Trust is relative," he said. There was something cold in his voice that surprised her. He'd seen the distrust on her face and nothing he said would change the way she felt about him. Frankly, he didn't care anymore if she hated him.

Watching the two glare at each other Glynda frowned slightly. She didn't trust Raven around Ozpin, he was in a fragile state of mind at the moment. He hadn't had time to recover from his last breakdown and she didn't want to test his sanity at the moment. In all her years of knowing him, it was easy to see him teetering on the edge of two paths. Teacher or warrior and she knew what he would choose if pushed.

"I will never trust you," Raven said. It took all her strength not to snap at him.

"Ruby needs to learn to use her eyes," he said. The way she bristled at his tone didn't help very much. Still, he said, "Summer showed us that ignorance leads to death and I wi-"

"YOU GOT HER KILLED!"

Shooting to her feet Raven gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. The shout hung in the air as she glared at him, her hands shaking in anger. Sneering she ignored her pounding heart. The tip of Glynda's weapon touched her chest as the blonde stood between them. Green eyes dared the black-haired woman to make a move.

"What a good guard dog you are Glynda," Raven mocked a sneer on her face. The rage in her eyes was something easily seen.

"I am whatever he needs me to be," the teacher stated. He'd saved her, protected her, given her a life, and she would do the same for him.

"Yes because being his bitch has worked-"

"Raven, I would suggest you leave," Ozpin said. Despite how quiet the words were she heard him clearly. The look in his eyes was the same as he'd had at the docks. Nodding slowly she backed toward the balcony door. His hand was shaking even as she opened a portal and vanished from his sight. Looking down at his hands he tried to force them to stop shaking.

He'd frozen when she'd screamed at him, his heart dropping down to the floor as memories and reality faded together for a moment. Everything was his fault, that was what people thought about him. Raven blamed him for everything and he didn't want to think about what could happen if they actually knew about his past. Yes, he was the devil of their stories, but what the hell did they know about him. They didn't suffer for years. They didn't lose those they loved over and over again. They weren't tortured for an entire lifetime.

Feeling a hand grab his own, he stiffened his entire body tensing. Looking up he could see the worry in her eyes, but somehow it made him feel worse. He was supposed to protect her and keep her safe and instead he was useless. Right now the way he was, there was nothing he could do to save anyone. Armies used to tremble at his name, now he was nothing more than a burden. Eyes hardening he switched their hands around so that he was holding her tightly.

"Glyn, I need you to do something for me," he said. She stilled the look in his eyes wasn't one that he'd ever seen from him before, at least not aimed at her. She didn't look away as he said, "I'm going down to the vault, will you come with me?"

(Ruby)

"Why would you do that," Yang snapped. Gripping her cousin's shoulders tightly she pinned the younger girl to the wall her eyes a blazing red. Despite the way both Weiss and Blake tugged on her shoulders, she didn't let go. She refused to let go.

"Do what," Ruby asked. Her voice was calm as she stared into her sister's red eyes. Blake stared at her leader in a worried way that was mirrored on Weiss' face.

"Taking responsibility for something that wasn't our fault," Yang said sharply, her tone reminding them of a stressed animal.

"Blake, Weiss, can we have the room," Ruby asked looking past her sister to her teammates. Blake stared at her taking in the determination that shined in her eyes. Something told her that she would be okay if they left. This wasn't the same shaking girl who she met on the first day. Nodding slowly she released Yang's shoulder.

"Blake," Weiss hissed sending her a surprised look. Shaking her head the faunus grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her away from the others. It was easy to pull the startled heiress from the room, leaving Ruby and Yang alone in their dorm.

Ruby felt her lips twitch knowing that both the girls would be listening through the door. Privacy was an illusion at the moment but she didn't care. As long as they stayed on the other side of the door, they could listen in all they wanted. It was okay, after this week they were all going to sit down and talk anyway. She'd texted her father earlier that morning to create a file for her too. No more secrets were going to hang between them after this week.

"Yang we can either talk now or wait till the break, but either way we need to talk," she said. Releasing the girl's shoulders, Yang stepped back confusion cutting through her anger. Meeting her sister's eyes she said, "take a seat."

Sitting on the edge of her bed Yang watched her cousin shrug off her jacket and weapons. Stretching her arms above her head Ruby groaned. She felt like she'd went a week without a shower. Catching sight of the white bandage wrapped around her sister's hand, Yang frowned. Concern sparked in her chest for her cousin.

"Why didn't you heal that," she asked.

Humming Ruby looked at her hand for a moment. Aiden had given her leave to heal the wound with her aura but she hadn't. When she'd grabbed Viper's knife she hadn't been thinking about the consequences. Her recklessness could have gotten her killed and that wasn't something she would forget any time soon.

"It's a reminder," she said sitting down on her bed before pulling off her shoes and sighing in relief.

"It'll scar," Yang said. Leaning back she was surprised when Ruby laughed the amused sound bouncing off the walls around them.

"Then the lesson will stick," Ruby said. She didn't mind scars. She just wanted to make sure that she'd never make a mistake like that again. If Viper had used a different poison she could have died. The next time she faced him she would do better, Blake would never have to beg like that again. She would kill him herself. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she turned her attention back to her sister saying, "I've always admired you."

Yang couldn't breathe for a moment. Surprise coloring her face at the admission. She'd never thought she'd hear anything like this from her sis..cousin. Ruby wasn't her sister, she didn't have the right to call Ruby her sister after everything she'd done to her. Closing her eyes, she felt sick.

"What," she asked. She felt as if she was trudging through smoke.

"Your strong, the way you use your semblance is amazing, your popular, and you've never let anything stop you," Ruby said. She smiled her eyes softening just a little when she took in her sister's pale face. She had to say this before she lost the courage to speak. Taking a deep breath she said, "Yang you're my hero. You were always the one thing I wanted to be."

The words physically hurt. Yang felt as if she'd been punched in the face. Clenching her fist she tried to just breathe. Every horrible thing she'd ever done to Ruby came rushing back. Was this always how she felt? Why didn't she hate her? She should hate her. After everything she'd done, Ruby shouldn't even want to be in the same room as her.

"But I," she stopped herself. The words dying in her throat. She didn't want to admit to abusing her. The anger and hate she'd been holding onto for years drummed in her heart and she wanted it to be mutual. She wanted Ruby to hate her. Sneering she said, "I treated you like crap for years."

"You're my sister, no matter what else you do, you will always be my family," Ruby said. She knew Yang wanted her to be angry. The desperation in her eyes confirmed that, but Ruby refused to dwell on it. Right now wasn't about her or Yang it was about her team. Her team was more important than she was.

"That's ridiculous, I wanted to hurt you," Yang snapped. Red eyes glared at Ruby with confusion, desperation, and fear. Ruby could see the fear in her sister's eyes. Despite all the progress they'd made, Yang still didn't know how to deal with being forgiven, Ruby could see that in her eyes. Watching Yang begin to speak she braced herself as she said, "For years I tried to break you down completely, hold you back. Ruby, I hated you!"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Ruby said. She had to do this for her team. It didn't matter if Yang still hated her or if she was jealous of her training.

"Doesn't matter?" Yang asked her voice bordering on hysterical. How? How could Ruby just let all this go?

"No, from now on what we've done to each other is in the past," Ruby said. Put the team before the individual. She wanted Weiss and Blake to stay with her and for that, she would make peace with her sister. Even if she wanted to run away every time those red eyes focused on her. Tilting her head back she said, "your my sister and my teammate. We have to learn how to deal with each other."

"You're not my SISTER!"

The shout echoed in the room as Yang exploded. Ruby felt her nails bit into her hand as she tried to resist the urge to flinch. She lost. The wince snapped her sister out her rage. Red eyes returned to lilac as she moved away. Stumbling down, she sat on her bed. The guilt of her actions hit her full force and she wanted to scream.

"We're still family," Ruby stated. Yang was her sister, she had to believe that deep down, Yang still cared about her. That there was something left of the girl who made her hot chocolate and helped her tie ribbons in her hair.

"You flinch every time I get close to you," Yang said. The dry laugh that left her lips sounded wrong to Ruby's ears. Her sister looked so defeated and all she wanted to do was give her a hug and let her know everything was okay. However, it wasn't okay, nothing was okay anymore. They couldn't keep acting like children.

"We'll have to deal with that too," she said. She wouldn't allow herself to back down now no matter how much she wanted to.

"Ruby,"

"No," Ruby snapped her already frayed patience snapping. Too much. Being in a room with Yang for this long was too much. Taking a deep breath she said, "This isn't about us anymore, it's about the team. Ozpin wasn't joking. He will dissolve our team if we don't get ourselves together."

"Oh, and I'm the problem then?" Yang asked. Her usual fire wasn't there. A sulking glare had formed on her face as she stared at her cousin. She couldn't even force her eyes to turn red.

"That's not what I'm saying," Ruby said. She wanted to be done with this conversation already. She wanted to take a shower and sleep for a week, neither of which would happen if she didn't finish this. With that in mind, she said, "None of us know how to deal with each other. Blake and Weiss can't stand to see each other, and we can't even talk to each other without wanting to kill each other. We need time to actually become a team."

"And you think a week break is going to be long enough," Yang asked the exasperation and annoyance in her voice could be heard by both of them.

"No, but it's a start," Ruby said. She kept the hope from her tone. She would never forgive her sister, not after everything, she wouldn't forget either. She wanted this to work out. They were family, and she wanted to feel like a family again. One last chance, she would give her one last chance.

(Ozpin)

Dark scars decorated Amber's face, he hated thinking that her eyes would never open again. Even if Ironwood's plan worked, Amber would never be the same. The aura transfer would kill her, another child would be dead because of him. Just another death on his hands. Another body to bury, but that was only if he did nothing. His finger hovered over the control button and he could feel Glynda at his side. Her worry was strong enough that he could feel it in his bones. He knew she wanted to say something, anything to make him feel better, but it wasn't possible anymore. Pressing down on the button he reached out catching the woman before she could fall.

If her chest wasn't moving he'd have thought she was dead. He wanted to apologize for everything that happened to her. An innocent once again paying for his sins. Holding her tightly he felt his eyes burn. Part of him wanted her to wake up and scream at him, to do anything other than lay in his arms.

"I needed a key to fit the lock I'd created," he said softly. Hearing Glynda suck in a breath behind him he sighed. This was something he'd never told her before today. He could still see it all, the hordes of grimm, his students falling one by one, and the glee on her face as he stood protecting the relic. Three out of four were in her hands.

Pain. The capital on fire. Blood and bodies staining the streets.

Horror. His sword covered in blood.

Panic. Screams filling his ears.

"I never wanted this. I just wanted the death to stop," he said. Glynda bit her lip, watching him turn to look at her, she could finally place the emotion in her voice. Agony. Passing her he walked toward the vault.

 _"We have to go," Ray screamed. Her voice echoing in his ears. Tugging on his arm the girl tried to pull him away. Red dripped off his sword onto the ground. Pulling the blade loose he let the body slide off his blade._

The black door to the vault was covered in dark red lines. He'd never wanted this, never wanted to become a monster. Taking a deep breath he sighed slightly saying, "We were outnumbered. Our last stand was ending in tragedy."

 _"I don't want to die," Lilly confessed. Her bow clattering to the ground as his remaining students clustered around him. Wrapping her arms around herself she whimpered._

 _"Fuck this, I'll kill the pale bitch," Jaden hissed. Walking toward the door he stilled when his teacher raised his hand. The man sneered the grip on his battle ax tightening for a moment. Ten students left out of over three hundred, the rest were scattered or butchered._

 _"I have a plan," he admitted. Looking at his students he saw trust and faith. He knew he didn't deserve it. Looking down he said, "if we go out there we die, but if we do nothing we lose. There is a way to win this."_

"Oz,"

"I'd already watched so many die that I was numb to it," he said softly. Amber felt cold in his arms. He couldn't even feel his own heartbeat anymore. Everything had faded and he was back in that day watching them all die for him.

Falling silent she watched him walk. This wasn't her Ozpin, not right now. Ozma stood in front of her ready to doom himself to a life of blood once again and she hated it. He would be different if he chose to do this. He wouldn't be the man that saved her.

 _"Lily, Ray, Krista, Anna, you're with me, the rest of you hold this door," he ordered. They all knew he was leaving them to die. A way to buy time was all this was, and they knew it. Still, they followed his orders._

 _"Hey, Make this count," Jaden ordered as he turned away. Feeling his heart stop, his teacher nodded before leading the girls deeper into the vault._

 _Anna stared at him. Her deep blue eyes cutting into his back as she followed him. This wasn't a way to win. They were only choosing how they would die. Dropping her daggers to the ground she looked down at her blood covered hands. She didn't want revenge, not after seeing everyone she loved die. Stopping at the edge of the lake she ignored the water running over her toes._

 _"I wish I was strong enough to stop her myself," he said turning to face them as he continued, "her power is amplified by the relics and she knows how I fight."_

"So I made Maidens, in hopes they would save us," he told her while he raised Amber's hand. brushing her fingers against the door he closed his eyes as it opened slowly. Lines folded back creating an opening to a starlit lake. This place was a curse. Built on the bodies of everyone he'd ever killed. Their pain made all this possible.

 _"As long as your power circulates this world the vaults will stay standing. This could backfire, years from now your inheritor could use this power to destroy the world, but if you do this we will save it right now," he said over the screams._

 _"It'll all be okay," Krista said. The sad glow in her green eyes nearly brought him to his knees. When she smiled at him he felt like a monster for asking this of them. Dropping his sword to the ground he reached out his fingers brushing against her cheek as he cupped her face. Holding his hand tightly she whispered, "you don't have to fight alone. Not anymore. This is our choice."_

"They did. After that I laid down my blade, I wanted to be something else. I wanted to stop being a monster," the words felt like poison to her ears. She wanted him to stop talking but she knew what this was. It was a confession. Passing Amber to her he offered her a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

Turning away from her he walked toward the lake. Orange roses brushed against his legs as he ignored the black crown floating in the center of the lake. Making sure not to step on the bones scattered on the ground he kneeled. The blade stood out against the fragile bones. Despite its age it was clean, not a single stain tarnished the silver.

As if entranced he reached out his fingers brushing against the dark green hilt. Even in a different body, the leather felt the same as it always had. Familiar. He'd been a king. Now he was a teacher. Salem would rue the day she decided to come after his students.

 _Gripping his sword in his hand once again he closed his eyes. The door was sealed behind him leaving him trapped. This life was over. Reversing the blade in his hand he felt the sharpened tip press against his chest. He was so tired, of living. His magic was almost gone, but it was worth it. A key to a lock. Four vaults connected to four women born every generation. The world didn't need him anymore._

 _He wanted to die, and maybe this time, the world would let him stay dead._

 _"Forgive me," he whispered. The faces of his students flowed through his mind as he fell forward._

Gripping the hilt he stood his other hand picking up the white sheath that lay beside it. Faint screams echoed in his ears. He was a monster, but that was okay, he'd be anything he needed to be to protect his students. He was done watching.

"I don't need absolution, not anymore."

* * *

Alright. One more chapter and volume 1 will be over. What do you guys think about Ozpin this chapter?

Viper and Nix are Oc's. They'll be coming back eventually too. Viper is a completely speed based fighter. He mainly uses his speed to get behind his enemies to poison them. During the Docks fight, he was playing around. Also, he's a sadist.

Also, there is more to Summers death than just Markus killing her.

What villain are you guys most looking forward to making an appearance? My favorite is a tie between Mercury, Neo, and Roman.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own RWBY

Bright golden sunflowers stood out against the dark grass around them. The burning morning sun matching the colors almost perfectly. Tan colored cabin walls soaked up the sunlight. Humming Ruby slid the cookies into the oven making sure not to burn her fingers before looking out the window. The break had started yesterday and she'd wasted no time getting her team here. She'd invited Jaune and Cardin's team to come along but they both decided to stay at Beacon. The look of horror taken on by Sky and Dove when Cardin mentioned training in the Emerald Forest was only matched by the mirrored expression on Jaune's face when Pyrrha decided their team would tag along. She almost felt bad for him, almost. Her own team would have more emotional issues to work out once all of them stopped hiding and came down for breakfast.

The paper copies of the files on her and her teammates were hidden in the secret compartment under the couch cushion in the living room. It was also where her father hid his whiskey and Raven had hidden a literal bag of gemstones. She doubted that either of them would mind she was following the family tradition of hiding secrets in dark boxes. As long as she didn't follow her father's tradition of drinking every bottle of liquor in a five-mile radius then they wouldn't care. Yang was the only other person in the house that knew about the hiding spot but her sister didn't care enough to check it.

Of course, there were more hiding spots in the house, such as the chest under her floorboards in her room where she hid all her pointy knives, the trunk under the cabinet where Raven hid money, and all of her mother's stuff was hidden in the attic. That wasn't even including the containers of weapons buried in the backyard. She was pretty sure her dad used the flower bed to hide jewelry he'd nabbed too. The whole property was a storage area for stolen or looted items. Even Zwei had gotten in on the stealing if the stash of dog treats under her dad's bed was any indication.

Pulling out a notebook, Ruby started writing down the training schedule for this week while her cookies cooked. Sparing was a must, it would help them learn each other's moves. Of course, spending time attacking each other would also help with frustrations. A crash course in survival training for Weiss was a must since the heiress had never been alone in the woods much less hunted her own meals. Maybe they could spend two or three days camping. It wouldn't be much but it would be enough to help Weiss survive if they ever got separated in the wilderness. Yang would need to start meditation and breathing exercises to control her horrible temper. Getting her started on the exercises wasn't the issue since Raven had taught them to her, but Yang would have to put work into her training. Blake would need to start learning about tactics since she was the Second of the team.

Ruby herself wanted to work on her semblance some more. Maybe she could even introduce her team to her criminal contacts just in case something went wrong and they had to flee the kingdom. Not that she thought that would happen but it was best to be prepared for anything.

Then there was the more emotional side of everything. She was still afraid of Yang, which frustrated her. During the last few days, she'd tried to get along with her sister. She'd even went shopping with Yang after classes but her whole body just tensed when her sister made an unexpected movement. It didn't help that Blake kept throwing worried glances in her direction.

She hated feeling weak, and her fear of Yang made her weak. Part of her just wanted to make her sister leave the team and never return. But that wouldn't be fair to Yang. She wanted to be a good leader and do the best she could for her team, yet she had no idea what that meant. Stories and legends told of warriors who led their people to greatness but not the struggles they faced. There were no tales about the reality of leading.

Sighing she laid her pen down as the timer on the oven went off. Standing she threw one last look out the window maybe it was time to visit her mom. Wouldn't that be a sight, her team coming down the stairs to find her gone? Turning off the oven she ignored the steaming cookies choosing instead to walk to the couch hiding her secrets. It was time to see how well her teammates would fare with the truth being shoved in their faces. Gathering the files from their hiding place she stared at her own. She hadn't bothered to read it and part of her wanted to.

Shaking her head she laid the files on the kitchen table before heading to get her team. If they thought hiding in their rooms like spoiled children would keep them from talking out their issues then she would pull them down by their ears. Something that Tai had done to her more times than she would care to admit. Stopping in the hallway outside their rooms she shouted for them to come to the kitchen before retreating and giving them time to make it into the room.

Transferring the last batch of cookies to the large serving plate with the others she placed it on the table before sitting down. Reaching out she picked up her file before shrugging and opening it. At least she would have something to read while her teammates gathered their courage.

 _Ruby,_

 _If your reading this then you finally decided to share your secrets with your team. I want you to know how proud we are that you've decided to trust your team, but do know that there are some things that we left out of your file. One day when you're ready, we promise to tell you everything, but that day is not today. Good luck with your team._

 _Love, Qrow_

 _Ps. Keep your teammates away from my stash!_

Rolling her eyes Ruby took the note from her file. Of course, they were hiding something from her. She wasn't foolish enough to think they would tell her everything, somehow her dads note caused her annoyance to spike. Still, what could they possibly be hiding from her that was worse than Raven's occupation? Frowning she sighed, at least they were honest about hiding things from her, slipping the note into her pocket she decided not to worry about it instead she began flipping through her file.

It had the standard information on her bloodline and fighting style along with little habits and notes that were important. It also outlined her current position in the Branwen tribe and listed her connections, both legal and illegal. And all the information was written with her father's sarcastic flare. Feeling her lips twitching she couldn't fight off the smirk that appeared on her face.

Hearing footsteps she looked up her eyes finding the pale blue of Weiss'. Unlike usual Weiss had left her hair down creating a waterfall of white that contrasted with the dark blue dress she was wearing. Sending her partner a hesitant smile Weiss moved forward. Sitting down at the table Weiss could admit she would rather be anywhere else at the moment.

"Good morning," she said. Glancing down at the files her heart almost stopped when she saw her name written on one of them.

"Morning," Ruby said. Closing the file in her hand she sighed before passing it to her partner. The slightly confused glance caused her to smile in reassurance. She didn't mind her team learning all her dirty little secrets. None of them were life-threatening. Yang was the next to arrive. Ignoring her teammates completely the blonde dashed for the coffee. Rolling her eyes Ruby blinked as she felt a hand brush over her shoulder. Leaning back she smiled at Blake. The faunus returned her smile before sitting on her leader's other side. Seeing the files on the table she raised an eyebrow. Motioning for Yang to sit down Ruby said, "We're each going to read each other's file, then talk about it. If anyone opens their mouth to comment before I say you can then you run drills with Raven for a week."

(Roman)

Cinder was going to kill him. His death had been certain the second the amber-eyed witch had set her gaze on Beacon. Either he was captured and killed or she would do the deed herself. Most likely she would send her little minions to tie up loose ends. Sighing he ran his fingers through Neo's hair. He hated having to work for Cinder. Not that he had much of a choice.

Her mismatched eyes glanced up at him in concern but he simply smiled sadly. She would survive this but he was screwed. Leaning back against the headboard he hummed softly. They'd been together for about five years, ever since she failed to kill him. Blinking the mini assassin sat up her back popping as she stretched.

Sliding off the bed she gave him a wave before vanishing into the bathroom before he could stop her, not that he would have tried to in the first place. Standing he decided to go make breakfast, a late breakfast but still breakfast. Walking downstairs to his kitchen he hummed slightly. Cinder might be out to murder him, but at least he could count on his slightly homicidal best friend. Alright, that was a lie, Neo was way more than slightly homicidal.

Knowing that the woman would take at least an hour getting ready like usual, he didn't bother to rush while cooking. He hated knowing that he was in Cinder's pocket. The woman craved control, he'd seen dozens just like her, however, usually, they weren't super-powered pyromaniacs. The two brats she always had with her were annoying too. There wasn't a soul in the criminal underworld who didn't know the Black name.

Frowning slightly he resisted the urge to bang his head against the counter. He doubted Cinder would show mercy if he accidentally gave himself brain damage. Feeling his scroll buzz he tensed before checking it. Excitement flashed in his eyes as he rushed to the base of the stairs. This was their chance.

"Neo, I'm going to visit Niko, your breakfast is in the microwave," he called. Knowing that the girl would hear him he rushed from the house. He'd been waiting for this meeting for over a month, there was no way he would be late now.

(Ruby)

She wanted to die. Alright to be fair her plan did work in the beginning, Blake and Weiss were at least being civil to each other, and they'd made it through all the files. The issue was when Yang finished reading her file and discovered that not only was she not the next heir to the Branwen tribe, but that she wasn't even in the race. At the moment it was taking all her self-restraint not to bludgeoned Yang's head against the table until she stopped talking. The only reason she wasn't was that her sister was in fact not shouting but instead grumbling like a child.

Ruby really hated the knowing look that Blake was sending her too as if the faunus herself didn't want to murder the blonde. Taking a deep breath Ruby turned her attention to Weiss. The heiress was so used to Yang's outbursts that she barely glanced at the blonde before handing over Blake's file. Taking it with a grin, Ruby straightened the stack of files putting Yang's on top since her sister was admittedly the most normal on the team.

"Alright, now that we know almost everything about one another, we can start discussing it," she said causing Yang to quiet.

Huffing the blonde leaned back in her chair, she didn't understand why her mother would choose Ruby instead of her. However, this wasn't anything new. Her family had always chosen Ruby to protect her. Blinking the blonde bit her lip, was that why Raven had made Ruby the heir? In that position not only would Ruby have the tribes protection but their support too. Her cousin would have an army at her disposal. Letting go of her initial anger Yang held back the rueful grin, Ruby was always the priority.

"First let's start with Blake being a Terrorist," Weiss said. Ears flattening Blake narrowed her eyes. Blue eyes were lit up with amusement as Weiss sent the faunus a teasing glance.

"No, we're starting with Yang," Ruby said cutting off Blake's response. Sending her Second an apologetic glance she missed the smirk that flashed across Weiss' face at the interaction. Running a hand through her hair the heiress felt a thrill of amusement flash through her. Twirling a lock of hair around her finger she shared a quick look with Blake when Ruby turned her attention to Yang. At least they were agreed on where Yang stood in their minds.

"Why me," Yang complained although her heart wasn't in it.

"You're the most normal," Ruby told her. The matching glances of annoyance from Blake and Weiss were completely ignored. They knew it was true. Shrugging Yang motioned for her to continue, it was nice to know on a team of traumatized girls she was the most normal. She could even consider it a compliment. Not knowing about her sister's amusement Ruby said, "Alright so the first thing was noted down by Weiss, it's about... Really Weiss?"

The heiress raised an eyebrow daring her to skip it. Knowing that her partner wouldn't let it go she sighed and said, "Weiss wants to know why you feel so inferior that you had to bully and abuse a girl two years younger than you and why your such a… I'm not finishing that sentence, Weiss."

Rolling her eyes the heiress didn't even try to hide her smirk as she glanced at her blonde teammate, the unimpressed look on Yang's face didn't even bother to change as she shrugged. It didn't bother her too much that her teammates thought she was a horrible person. She'd accepted her mistakes, no matter what happened she wouldn't back down. Claiming her mistakes was easy but changing the way they saw her would be harder.

"I was jealous," she said bluntly. The smirk faded from Weiss' face as she processed the reply. Nails tapping against the table the heiress stared at her teammate with cold blue eyes. She would have given anything to have a little sister who loved her and Yang wasted hers with jealousy. Not that she didn't appreciate Whitley, her little brother was still adorable, she would have just loved to spoil a little sister.

Blake bit her lip. She knew how it felt to be so jealous of someone that she wanted them dead, unlike Yang she'd never acted on those feelings. The simple fact that she'd felt it, however, let her understand what the blonde was saying. With an emotion so strong that it burned her heart into lava, it was hard to control. Her ear twitched as she heard smelt blood. Tensing she glanced at her leader. Ruby was staring at the table but she would bet anything her leader's nails were digging into her palm.

It hurt to hear it said so bluntly. It hurt to know all of this was because of something so petty. Ignoring her burning eyes she refused to cry. She would not allow herself to be weak, not now when so much was riding on this conversation. This was for her team, not just her.

"And that gave you a right to hurt her," Weiss snapped. She knew what it was like to suffer under the hands of another. She refused to acknowledge the golden eyes staring at her. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"No, I know now that it wasn't Ruby's fault," she said. Looking at her cousin she wished for one second that Ruby would look at her. She wanted to apologize for everything but her pride kept her from saying anything resembling an apology. To say sorry would make her look weak and she was not weak.

Blake scoffed as if her leader could have possibly been at fault when she was a child. No child was responsible for being abused. The thought made her feel cold. The words she'd read in Weiss' file coming to mind. Flickering her eyes to the white-haired girl she hated the guilt she felt. She wanted to scream that she hadn't known and that nothing was her fault yet it was. In no way had she tried to get to know the heiress, she'd assumed Weiss was the same as her father. Now that she knew how wrong she was, she wanted to go back in time to scream at herself.

"If you've forgotten, you did the same thing I did at the beginning of the year," Yang said. The cold amusement in her voice made her sound like her mother. Weiss choked her eyes widening as her past actions were thrown in her face. Almost stumbling she threw a weak glare in the blonde's direction. There was so much that she wanted to shout but seeing the indifference in those lilac eyes she decided to go with the truth.

"Unlike you, everything I do is to protect my little brother," she hissed. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up Blake could swear the room felt colder. Nails biting into the surface of the table Weiss stood slowly her eyes glowing as her aura drifted over her body. Never taking her eyes from Yang's she said, "Every day of my life my father pushed me to become a heartless bitch, and he is the only light in my life, so no, I don't know how you could even think of hurting the one person who loves you unconditionally. That girl would die for you Yang, would you do the same?"

The smirk dropped from Yang's face as she stood slowly. Her own aura responding to Weiss' as her eyes turned a bloody scarlet. Sneering the girl took a step forward. The urge to attack the girl challenging her was almost overwhelming. Weiss snarled the expression looking out of place on her pale face. Hearing a protective growl, Yang flickered her eyes over the heiress' shoulder to her cousin. Silver eyes were narrowed into a cold glare.

Pushing down her anger, Yang stepped around the table her eyes fading to lilac. Leaning forward she gripped Weiss' shoulder. The heiress shivered as the blonde's lips touched her ear. Stiffening she felt her heart drop into her stomach as the blonde whispered into her ear.

Stepping back Yang nodded to her cousin before stalking from the house. Ruby didn't even try to stop her from leaving. It wouldn't have been worth it anyway. The glare in her silver eyes faded replaced with worry as she watched Weiss shake. Feeling sick the girl sat down slowly her entire body wanting to fall apart.

"Weiss I'm sorry," Blake whispered. The words left her mouth before she could stop them and the frozen heiress almost stopped breathing. Ruby glanced up her gaze drifting between her teammates. Weiss wasn't fragile but knowing her teammate, the girl was breaking inside.

"Ruby you can leave if you want, me and Blake have a bit to discuss," Weiss said a forced smile appearing on her face.

"I'm going to go visit my mom then," Ruby said. The two waited until she left the house before facing each other. Neither wanted to go first. Especially not when this could determine their relationship forever.

Both were stubborn and prideful. They were strong and unwilling to chance even when they knew they were wrong. Instead of giving Blake a chance to back down, Weiss said, "I want to tell you a story, Blake. When I was ten, I heard a noise from my little brother's room. It was well past his bedtime so I decided to check on him. After all, as an arrogant ten-year-old who just started training, I thought I could handle anything. Do you know what I found?"

The golden eyed girl paled. Of course, she knew. Not only was this in her file but the White Fang had been in an uproar about the botched mission for almost a year. Instead of speaking she looked away unwilling to meet the other girl's eyes. She knew how this ended but the morbid curiosity of hearing it from the victim kept her from speaking.

"A faunus holding my Eight-year-old brother by his neck. Of course, I didn't see the white mask she was wearing or the body until I'd tried to stab her in the back. Funny how easy it was for her to kill our butler but I couldn't even leave a scratch on her. Don't you think that's funny," Weiss asked.

Blake felt her ears flatten on her head. It wasn't funny at all. Nothing about the situation was funny at all. She'd never thought about what the White Fang did to Weiss' family, always just seeing it as the product of their silent war. But hearing the pain in her teammate's voice made her sick. It was wrong, but she wanted Weiss to stop talking. She wanted the girl to stop telling her this. Hearing Weiss sigh she watched the girl stand and walk to the sink.

"Whitley was shaking when I caught him, he was so scared that he almost couldn't breathe," she said as she poured herself a glass of water. Staring down at the liquid in her cup she couldn't stop her breathless chuckle. Leaning back against the counter she felt bitter as Blake refused to look at her, it was nice that her teammate could look away when she never could. She took a sip of water before saying, "I don't really quite remember her saying anything, except for the words, _I only need one._ She'd been sent to take one of us, in the end, all she got was death."

Taking another sip of water, the heiress watched her teammates reaction carefully. The flinch was telling. Setting the empty glass on the counter she found herself wanting to scream. She hadn't meant to kill the woman. She'd only wanted her away from Whitley. She'd been so scared that she hadn't thought about the consequences of her actions.

"Her back was broken in three places, her right leg was shattered, but what killed her wasn't the fall from being pushed out the window, it was the glyph I used to send her hurtling over four stories," she said softly. She could still remember the gasp of shock that left the woman's lips. The horrified scream that filled the air. Knowing that Blake wouldn't look at her she sighed saying, "Blake, do you know the worst part? I didn't regret it. I will never regret protecting my brother because I love him more than anything in the world. In your file it said you were close to Adam, wouldn't you kill for him?"

Blake knew that Weiss wanted comfort. She wanted to know that everything was okay. Looking at her hand the faunus knew what the heiress meant. Killing to protect someone they loved wasn't a sin. Closing her eyes she remembered the moment her own hands were covered in blood.

"You're not wrong," she said. When she finally looked up she noticed the suspicious brightness of the other girl's eyes. Taking a chance she said, "You're not alone, we've both killed to protect someone we love. It doesn't stain your soul or make you a horrible person if you don't regret it. Weiss your not a bad person for protecting the ones you love. It's okay."

Her father had made sure that the media thought it was one of the guards that killed the woman, but she would never forget the look of disgust in his eyes when he looked at her. No one had told her it was okay. She didn't realize she was crying until a sob wrenched itself from her chest. Slamming her hand over her mouth she barely saw Blake move before the faunus was wrapping her arms around her.

(Ruby)

A dozen white roses sat on her mother's grave, she didn't have to ask to know they were from her aunt. Kneeling slowly she sat down across from the headstone. She'd always wanted to know what happened to her mother, somehow the not knowing was the worst part. No one would tell her, despite knowing that they knew, she never blamed them for it. There must have been a reason they refused to even approach the subject with her.

She understood that they had their reasons; however, that didn't make the emptiness and pain go away. Growing up with team STRQ hadn't been horrible, in fact, she was only as strong as she was because they trained her until she broke then built her back up again. Her training had started right after her mom died and even now she could remember the looks of fear and panic on their faces. Oh, they'd tried to hide it, but nothing could remove the memory of Tai jumping at shadows for a week.

Raven winced as she listened to her niece as Ruby told her mother everything about her time at Beacon. Summer would have been overjoyed to listen to Ruby ramble, the only thing her teammate had ever wanted was a family. The hollow feeling in her soul still festered from her teammate's death. Summer had been her light, the only person in the world she trusted more than her brother. It hadn't helped that she ended up falling in love with the woman.

Of course, her brother had to be the one Summer chose, not that she held it against him. Qrow had honestly never known about her feelings for their leader. After all, she was nothing if not subtle. Still learning that the two had gotten together is what drove her to have a quick fling with Tai, which resulted in a yellow dragon of doom. That wasn't to say that she didn't care about Tai, she had married him after she'd learned she was pregnant, he was a good man. It was just the equivalent of marrying her best friend.

She'd been happy, the years she spent with her team was the best she could hope for. After Summer died she'd thrown herself into gathering Guardians strong enough to protect her heir. She refused to lose anyone else to this cruel world. Especially not the little girl who reminded her so much of her dead best friend.

"Aunt Rae, you can come down now," Ruby said. Pushing herself off the ground she turned to face the older woman. Stepping from the shadows Raven reached out pulling Ruby close to her. Hugging the girl tightly, Ruby's life would only get harder from here. At least the girl had her team if nothing else.

Tightening her grip for a moment, Raven pulled away saying, "there are some people I want to introduce you to."

Ruby nodded slowly, after all being claimed as Raven's heir would mean she had to meet members of the tribe. Five minutes later the Guard plus three others were standing in front of the small reaper. Eyes widening Ruby felt herself stiffen as Aiden grabbed her hand to examine it. Gazing at the scar on her palm he hummed before releasing her.

"You're lucky there's no permanent damage to your hand," he said. The scolding tone taking her off guard. Tilting her head she felt someone ruffle her hair. Liam grinned down at her amusement coloring his eyes.

"Ruby this is the Guard," Raven announced. Motioning to the four she trusted to ensure her tribe's survival she said, "Aiden is our doctor, Vera is our poison expert, Liam is our brawler, and Dakota is our scout. You already know Vernal, the child is Eliza and Jay is your personal guard."

"What," Ruby asked thinking that she'd heard the woman wrong.

She completely ignored the fact a child had come through the portal with the Guard. Amusement flashed through the older woman's red eyes. Jay raised an eyebrow. Tilting his head the fox faunus met her silver eyes with his own amused green. Realizing how rude she'd sounded, Ruby felt her face begin to heat up.

"Vernal take Eliza and Jay to meet Yang," Raven ordered. Nodding Vernal led the two younger bandits away from Ruby, Raven, and the Guard. Sighing Raven said, "this summer, once he finishes his training, he'll start acting as your personal Guard, after all as my heir your important."

"I can protect myself," Ruby stated. The amused scoff from Dakota was ignored completely. It was true that she wasn't on their level, but she was not by any means weak.

"I know but this is for my sake, not yours," Raven said. Squeezing the girls shoulders she couldn't hide the quiver in her voice when she said, "Please, just let Jay protect you. I don't want to lose you too."

Ruby winced. Her aunt sounded so sad, she didn't want the older woman to be sad after everything she'd done for her. Sighing she nodded, she would allow Jay to guard her if only so her aunt could have peace of mind. The small smile she got in return made it worth it.

"So tell us about your self my Little Lady," Liam said taking her attention off her aunt. Raven felt her heart lighten as the Guard led Ruby to the edge of the trees. Watching them talk to each other she knew they'd accepted her choice. Feeling a hand land on her shoulder she tilted her head glancing up at Dakota.

"Don't you want to get to know Ruby," she asked.

"She's going to have a hard time changing the tribe even when we add in the changes your already making," he said. The wolf faunus flickered his eyes to the trees. He half wanted to follow after his daughter but he trusted Jay to keep her safe.

"I know," Raven said. The tribe was stubborn, but her niece was just as fierce. She had no doubt Ruby would rise to the challenge of ruling the tribe. All it would take was gaining their loyalty, the approval of the Guard would be a huge help. Squeezing her shoulder one last time Dakota left to chat with the small reaper who was currently trying to wiggle out of Vera's arms.

(Yang)

She would never admit it but knowing that her teammates hated her hurt, but in the end that didn't matter. Ruby had made it very clear that personal preference no longer mattered. They would work together or her cousin would most likely give up on playing nice. The thought scared her more than it should have.

Hearing branches break behind her she frowned slightly. Despite not being taught survival like her sister, she knew these woods almost as well. That and whoever was following was terrible at stealth. Turning slightly she frowned.

"How long are you going to follow me," she asked the grinning brunet leaning against a tree. Smirking the other girl shrugged.

"Till I get bored," she said. Throwing a curious glance at the branches above her the girl stretched. The look of annoyance on Yang's face was amusing to the bandit.

"What are you even doing here," she asked. Smirking Vernal tilted her head.

"I came with some friends," she said. Yang raised an eyebrow her eyes widening when Vernal said, "Raven and the Guard had to talk to your sister about something I'm not telling you about."

"Vernal," she snapped crossing her arms. The clear amusement in the girls blue eyes didn't help her temper at all. Stalking forward she glared at the other girl her hand reaching for the girl's collar. Catching her wrist the brunet tilted her head.

"Fine, fine, your no fun you know that," she said. Holding Yang's wrist tightly she pushed away from the tree pulling Yang behind her as she said, "I want to introduce you to someone, well two people."

"Why I'm not the heir, I don't have a place in your tribe," Yang said. The distress in her voice didn't show on her face but Vernal knew it was there. Stopping she wondered just how she should play this. Raven had told her to train Yang, and somehow she didn't think that meant just physically.

"Your one of us," she said. Yang might not have grown up in the tribe but she was still one of them. Branwen blood ran through her veins making her important to the tribe.

"Vernal, I'm not a bandit," she argued. The other girl's eyes darkened as the grip she had on Yang's wrist tightened.

"No, you're a Branwen," she said.

"Ruby's is too, and she's the heir, you should be spending your time with her," Yang said. The bitter tone reminding her of the boy she was planning to introduce the blonde to.

"Shut up," Vernal hissed. Keeping a tight grip on the blonde's wrist. Despite the pain, Yang made no effort to pull away. The frustrated anger in the other girl's eyes. Taking a deep breath the girl was opened her mouth to speak before closing it slowly. The forest was quiet.

Stiffening the brunet glanced around, there was something wrong. A feeling she couldn't place was bearing down on her as she tugged Yang closer to her. Silent eyes stalking her from the shadows, waiting and watching for a chance to strike. She felt like prey.

Hearing a branch creak she reacted without thinking. Releasing her grip on Yang she twisted, her foot impacted air. Seeing the glint of silver wrap around her ankle she cursed. Her body felt weightless as she was pulled into the air a foot hitting her back and sending her flying into a tree.

"VERNAL!"

Rushing forward Yang cursed herself for leaving her weapons behind. Kneeling beside the brunet she reached out her hand grazing the girls face before time slowed down. A hand grazed the back of her neck. Twisting she caught the hand before it could touch her. Emotionless emerald eyes stared down at her. It was the only thing she could see.

Reversing her grip, he tossed her over his shoulder easily. Gasping for air she winced her entire body aching from the force of the throw. Blinking away her blurry vision she rolled out of the way before he could kick her in the face. Pushing herself up her eyes turned red. Snarling she lunged only to grab air.

Sidestepping he lashed out his leg impacting her stomach and sending her into the air. Yang cried out as the entire world span around her. Feeling something wrap around her neck she was helpless to fight back as she was tossed several feet. When she landed she bit back a scream. She was being tossed around like she was nothing. Like it was easy for him to beat her into the dirt. And just who was her. Why was he here and where had he came from? No, right now all that mattered was fighting back. All her questions could wait until later.

Ignoring her completely he reached for Vernal. Eyes widening Yang pushed herself forward. Grabbing his wrist she tried to crush it. Reversing her grip once again he twisted her arm instead of throwing her. Gasping out in pain she couldn't stop herself from falling to her knees.

"Let go you bastard," she growled. Amusement flashed through his eyes.

As fun as it was to beat her into the dirt like a punching bag, it wasn't why he was here. Releasing her he stepped back and flicked his wrist. His silver chair falling from the long sleeve of his jacket. If anything the way she paled when she saw the bladed end made him smirk behind his mask. It was time to see what she would do.

"Move, I'm not here for you," he said. The device in his mask made his voice sound eerie and haunting. Instead of being intimidated she glared at him as if daring him to make a move. Internalizing his smirk he flicked his wrist. Yang barely had time to raise her hands before the bladed whip impacted her body.

She didn't move, an inch. He knew her aura had to be fading, but she didn't back down. It seemed the report was right, she was stubborn. How interesting. The daughter of Raven on her knees to protect someone important to her. He wanted to know how long she would last, grinning as his eyes lit up with malice he sent the bladed tip straight at her chest.

Falling back Yang winced, without her weapon, she couldn't fight back and he was too fast for her to dodge. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to protect anyone. Sitting up slowly she felt her entire body lock up as she saw the silver tip heading for her face. Eyes widening she knew she wouldn't be able to move in time. Feeling a hand grip her shoulder she yelped as she was pulled back.

"Enough Jay," Vernal snapped. Catching the chain she raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Your no fun, Miss. Vernal," he said. Releasing his weapon she crossed her arms keeping herself firmly between him and Yang.

"And take off that mask it's creepy," she snapped. Pressing a button on his gloves pulled his whip back into its hidden position while he did as she ordered. Tugging the mask off his face he hooked it to his belt and pushed back his hood. Sighing in relief he allowed his fox ears to breathe.

"What's going on," Yang asked her gaze shifting between the two. The boy looked like he was Ruby's age. It stung her pride for another person younger than her to be stronger than her. It was like the universe was saying she wasn't good enough.

"You passed your test, Miss. Yang," he said before Vernal could speak. It was unnerving how emotionless his eyes were. Eye twitching Yang glared at him.

"Test," she asked coldly. Vernal rolled her eyes. This was not how their introduction was supposed to go. Yang was supposed to meet Jay and Eliza without any of the boy's crazy tests. They were supposed to have a nice civilized meeting. Wait, where was Eliza? He wouldn't have left her alone would he?

"Jay, where's Eliza," she asked. His attention snapped to her before he raised his fingers to his lips and whistled. Yang winced at the sound. Eyes widening she noticed Vernal stiffen slightly. It was surprising to see a tiny blonde child run from the trees. Watching the girl cling to Jay's legs she felt her anger fade into confusion. Sighing in relief Vernal turned to Yang saying, "This is Eliza and Jay, they're the friends I told you about."

"And the test was what," she asked sending a quick glare to the fox faunus as he lifted the child off the ground. When he spun her around Yang was able to see the puffy blonde tail she had.

"A qualifier, until now no one knew who out of the Guard would train you, Jay decided to find out," Vernal told her. Ignoring them both, the male faunus tossed the child in the air before catching her easily. Smiling he completely forgot about the two girls as he focused on Eliza.

She was the daughter of Cora and Dakota, one was his caretaker and the other was his patron. They were both important to him in different ways. Eliza, however, had taken the place of his little sister, he would do anything to protect her. That did not mean that the girl was defenseless, he was pretty sure her semblance was a game changer.

"Hey, Jay who did Blondie get," Vernal asked. Glancing at her he didn't even have to look to catch Eliza.

"Liam, strength and endurance," he said. When Yang seemed almost pleased at the words he smirked saying, "I'm scheduled to complete my training next month, so you two will be the only ones left to be trained. Won't they Cub?"

Yang narrowed her eyes as he dissolved into baby talk with the child who preened at the attention. Vernal, however, twitched as if the reminder was physically painful to her, glaring at him she huffed before turning away. She knew that there was nothing she could do to change anything. Jay was a prodigy of circumstance that she couldn't hope to match.

(Jaune)

The only thing on his mind was the scarlet locks floating in the wind as she ran around the makeshift track course. If he looked hard enough he could even see the sweat on her neck. Pyrrha was perfect. She was strong, brave, and a dozen other things he could never hope to be. The way she moved captivated his attention until she was all he could think about. He loved the way she hummed when she brushed her hair in the morning, and how patient she was when they were training. His mind couldn't focus on anything other than her, it was as if she was consuming his whole …

"Checkmate," Cardin announced cutting through the haze of Jaune's mind. The blonde jolted his eyes snapping to the chessboard laying on the fold up table. Blinking he noticed the smug look on the other boys face. Shrinking a little in his seat Jaune couldn't meet Cardin's eyes. He hated how smug the mace wielder looked at the moment. Leaning back in his seat Cardin said, "you know if you spent less time creeping on your partner you might win."

Jaune felt his face heating up and resisted the urge to bolt. He was not being creepy. Seeing the almost pouting expression the knight was wearing Cardin felt his smirk widen. It was fun to tease the smaller boy especially when he could feel the raging embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. He loved messing with people and driving them to act on their emotions. It was what he was good at, always had been.

"I'm not being creepy," Jaune muttered. Seeing Cardin raise an amused eyebrow he cleared his throat. He hated when Cardin decided to tease him, it was usually worse when Ruby was gone. At least having the girl around kept the boy from acting like a jerk. He honestly thought it was because Russel thought of Ruby as a little sister, thus keeping Cardin from acting like a horrible excuse of a human being. He based this on the fact that Russel was the only person Cardin seemed to care about.

"You've been staring at your partner for the last hour," Cardin said. Watching Jaune's ears go red he counted it as a win. The wave of self-hate that hit him next had his smirk fading. Sometimes he hated his semblance, it was a real annoyance when around people like Jaune. He felt everything around him all the time, although he was able to focus it not compared to when he was a kid. It hadn't been very fun suddenly waking up with the ability to feel how much his own father despised his mother or that the boy across the street was in constant pain every time he moved.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Jaune asked slowly. The almost thoughtful look on the other boy's face was freaking him out. It was almost enough to make him want to run with Pyrrha. Almost.

"She wouldn't reject you," Cardin said. The girl had practically all but beat the other women at Beacon away from him with a stick, some of the men too. Not that he would know anything about that. Nope, nothing at all.

"I know that," Jaune said his eyes flickering to her again. Pyrrha was the best part of his life and he knew she liked him. It wasn't hard for him to see but he didn't want to disappoint her. Not when he wasn't even close to being on her level.

"They why do you insist on creepily watching her run instead of just asking her on a date," he asked the question in such a condescending manner that it managed to cut through the haze of self-loathing that enshrouded the blonde. Blue eyes narrowing in anger had the other boy feeling relieved. He hated self-hate, the emotion made him feel sick.

"Like you would know anything about dating," Jaune said. Crossing his arms the blonde leaned back daring the other boy to argue with him. instead of being upset Cardin laughed, the sound echoing in the enclosed space of the airship they were sitting in.

"I've been in a steady relationship for two years Jaune, I know plenty about dating," he said once he'd stopped laughing. The shocked expression on the blonde's face was amusing enough that he didn't regret throwing his secret relationship into their conversation.

"Wait, what, who-"

"Are any of those going to form a sentence," he asked watching the other boy stutter. He hadn't had this much fun in a while and the confusion he could feel from Jaune was amusing to no end. This was why he loved playing with the other boy so much. Jaune was an earnest, loyal soul and making him lose composer was the best part of his day.

"Who are you dating," Jaune asked once he regained control of himself. He just couldn't see any woman dating Cardin, especially when he was such a jerk to everyone he came in contact with.

"Why are you afraid to ask out Pyrrha," Cardin asked changing the subject completely. The glare in his eyes letting Jaune know that he wouldn't answer the blonde's question. He might have been willing to announce his relationship but he wouldn't say anything more. Understanding Jaune nodded allowing the subject to rest.

"I'm not afraid," he said. In truth, he was terrified of changing his relationship with Pyrrha. The girl was amazing and he was just worthless.

"Don't lie to me Charming, I can see the fear in your eyes," Cardin said, but the smugness in his voice was gone. Instead, he seemed almost sympathetic, but Jaune would never trust Cardin to be empathetic to anyone who didn't serve some purpose for the boy.

Jaune stared at him for a long moment. Cardin was a jerk, he'd known that from the moment he met him. Yet the way he acted sometimes contradicted how he displayed himself. It was like there were two different sides to the taller boy and he never let anyone see past his prickly exterior. The only people he showed any kindness toward were his team, Russel, and Ruby. Everyone else was just a thing he could toy with until he got bored.

"I'm not good enough for her," he said. The words tasting bitter in his mouth. He hated knowing that Pyrrha was interested in someone like him. Rubbing his forehead he said, "She deserves someone who can protect her but I didn't even know how to use aura until I got here."

Cardin wanted to drive his head into the table a few hundred times at the stupidity of the male across from him. Did Jaune have no idea how many men would kill for the opportunity to even have a chance with his redheaded teammate? If Cardin hadn't been in a steady relationship he might have even tried it himself, not that he would have gotten very far. Pyrrha had decided that she wanted Jaune and he doubted the girl would let anyone change her mind.

"Alright, yeah you're not good enough." He said. The cruelty in his voice causing Jaune to wince. The fury he felt rise in the blonde was no longer amusing. He was tired of the blonde losing his chance with a girl who would go to hell for him. It was starting to be annoying, plus if they took any longer to get together he would lose the bet. Seeing Jaune's glare he said, "Don't give me that look, you wanted someone to agree with you. You want to know that you will never be enough for her so you don't have to try and be better. It doesn't matter what you think it matters that she's been waiting for you to ask her out for the last month."

"I…. What the hell do you even care? You're a jerk, nothing you ever say is remotely nice and I pity your girlfriend for having to put up with you," Jaune snapped. Slamming his hands down on the table he ignored the little part of himself that agreed with the other boy. So what if he was hiding from the truth. Smirking Cardin picked up his queen piece from the board and waved it in the air. He didn't bother to correct the boy on his assumption.

"I'll make you a bet then, one last game if I win you're asking Pyrrha out, and if you win I'll do whatever you ask," he said. Rising to the challenge Jaune glared at him. The blonde didn't notice the amusement in Cardin's eyes or the way the boy glanced over his shoulder at Russel when the boy walked into the airship. The only thing he could think about was winning the game.

* * *

Hi, sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway, I started summer classes and they are killing me. I decided to take biology at home, if your wondering how frog dissection works when you aren't physically at the school then let me tell you, they send a lab kit containing a vacuum sealed preserved frog for dissection. (why did I even sign up for this again?)

Anyway, Volume 1. is officially done, I would have added in a part about Sun but I decided to wait until next chapter. What did you think of Volume 1. and about the characters. I want to know your thoughts about team rwby mainly although anything you have to say about Cardin's team and JNPR would be amazing too.

Also to everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing and reading your reviews bring me an overwhelming sense of joy, even if my grandmother decided to back into my car. Anyway, hope you guys are doing well, and have a good day. Also, what are you looking forward to in Volume 2. personally I can't wait to write the dance.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own RWBY

Being back at Beacon after a week of harsh training, Ruby was a sadist, and bonding was weird. The weirdest part was watching her leader fawn over the longsword the headmaster had handed to her. Ruby was almost hopping in place as she studied the blade without much caring about the attention of the other teens who watched her.

Ozpin smiled softly as the girl ran her finger along the sharpened edge of the weapon. Honestly every day he was reminded more of Malic or Summer. His two biggest regrets in one little girl, life just loved to punish him didn't it. Ignoring the though he tried not to think about how much the coloring of the blade matched her eyes or how her mother had smiled the exact same way. Looking away from her he ran his eyes over the assembled teams. He'd gathered his three chosen teams here while letting Glynda take over the other three, just so it would seem fair. He'd also enlisted Raven's help but the woman hadn't arrived yet.

"You can even see the ripples in the metal," Ruby marveled. Rolling her eyes Yang took a moment to look over at her white-haired teammate. Weiss was talking in whispers to Sky who seemed to be hanging onto every word she said. The slight blush on her pale face was visible to everyone. Shivers rushed over Yang's body as her mothers portal opened in the center of the room. Seeing the green hooded figure step out first she took two steps back and one to the right. Hiding behind Cardin she tried to pretend she was anywhere other than in a room with the Wolf Sadist.

Blinking Ruby passed Ozpin his weapon back before rushing forward. She ignored the scowl on Blake's face as she tackled Dakota in a hug. Smiling the wolf faunus caught the girl and spun her around. Meeting Blake's eyes he smirked at her before setting Ruby on the ground. Jealousy and protective instincts shinned int the cat's eyes and he knew it would be fun playing with her.

"Who did you bring Raven," Ozpin asked. His voice broke the staring contest between the canine faunus and feline faunus. Laying a hand on her nieces head, and dutifully ignoring her daughters attempt to hide, Raven smiled.

"Only Liam, Dakota, and Jay," she said. Running her eyes over her teacher, Raven's eyes stopped on the weapon in his hand. She'd never seen him with a blade. Following her gaze, Ozpin raised an eyebrow in challenge. Dropping her hand from Ruby's head Raven touched the hilt of her sword. Smirking Ozpin held the weapon in a loose grip, fighting Raven would be a good warm up. Her eyes narrowing was the only warning he got before she was lunging forward.

The instant her dust blade impacted his own it shattered. Surprise colored her eyes as the red shards fell to the ground. A flash of white caught her attention. Vaulting over his shoulder she avoided the sheath of his blade and landed a few feet away. Drawing a dark blue dust blade she frowned. He hadn't done anything other than block and her blade shattered. Despite their appearance, her blades were not fragile.

Smiling softly Ozpin shifted before vanishing from her sight. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, Raven ducked. The white sheath barely missing her nose as it flew past her face. Bending back into a handstand she kicked the sheath up before landing on her feet and slashing at his chest. Blocking her attack he met her eyes as her weapon shattered again. Amusement colored his eyes as she glared at him.

Ruby watched the battle closely her eyes following their every move as the two played a more lethal version of cat and mouse. Seeing her aunt stab her blade into the floor, she threw her hands up. The explosion of lightning leaving the floor singed and scarred. The golden barrier that sprung to life around the battle kept the explosion from reaching them. Hearing Dakota growl she flickered her eyes to the older man. His green eyes were narrowed in concentration as he snapped his fingers. Four more layers appeared around the battle.

Gripping Ruby's hand and ignoring her closeness to the wolf faunus, Blake tugged her leader back from the barrier. The others had gathered behind Dakota too and he didn't quite know how to feel about being used as a human shield. Jay's amusement didn't help his mood either. The younger man hadn't even twitched when the battle started, instead, he was standing quietly ready to intervene along with Liam.

"I can't even follow them," Jaune said softly. Glancing at the knight Cardin nodded. Feeling something brush against him he looked down at Ruby who was shaking her head slightly.

"I can when using my semblance but without that their blurs," she said. Huffing the indigo eyed boy returned his attention to the battle. They still had a long way to go if this was the standard they had to match.

"Think this is a hundred percent," Jaune asked. The worried tone drawing her attention. Shaking her head Ruby bit back a laugh when he whimpered slightly. Cardin had no such reservations. Throwing back his head he laughed causing the knight to turn red. Covering her mouth the reaper giggled.

Weiss sighed as her leader collapsed into a fit of giggles. Beside her Sky's lips tilted upward, he had already given up on watching the battle and turned his attention to the girl beside him. Weiss looked nice, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth. It was like a weight had lifted off her shoulders during the break. When she glanced at him he sent her a small smile.

"What are you looking at," she asked quietly. Leaning down so the others wouldn't hear he saw her face tint pink.

"A pretty girl," he whispered. Huffing Weiss looked away from him but made no move to remove his arm when he draped it over her shoulder. Her face reddened, even more, when he chuckled at her reaction. She ignored the pang of longing in her heart. She did like him, but nothing could come of it. As the heiress, she couldn't have deep meaningful relationships outside of what her father imagined for her. Still, if it was only for a while she would try to enjoy the life she had now. Relaxing she leaned against him slightly before returning her eyes to the battle.

Yang didn't let on that she'd overheard their conversation, she was too worried about her mother. The woman was on her knees glaring up at Ozpin who didn't seem to even be sweating. Their headmaster was a monster. Her mother was supposed to be strong but she was on her knees. Just how powerful was the man supposed to be. Seeing her mother raise her hand she thought the woman was going to surrender before the golden barrier collapsed

Meeting his eyes, Raven smirked. If he wasn't so amused by her tactic he might have been annoyed when the chain wrapped around his wrist. Shifting his eyes to the side he leaned his head to the left. The dark gem glowed as the arrow exploded sending him stumbling back. It didn't make a dent in his aura but the force did remove him from Raven's space. Dakota smirked lowering his bow as Liam killed the essence of subtly and threw himself into the battle. Catching sight of Yang shuddering from the corner of his eye he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. All he'd done was have her run laps until she passed out.

It was no wonder that Raven had chosen Ruby as her heir, with such a weak daughter the woman really had no choice. Her edict that the right for leadership had to be in the bloodline was a staggering change that limited their options for who the heir could actually be. None of them had ever thought that it would come to this; however, with Raven's accident two years ago, Ruby was really the only choice they had for their next leader. At least until she took the crown, after that she would be vulnerable. A hostile take over by those who were against Raven's new rules would be the most likely outcome, and it would take only an instant for the house of cards Raven had built to come crashing down around them. He would not allow that.

For everything they'd built to fall apart would be the ultimate insult and one he would not allow to happen. If Ruby proved to be weak, he would kill her himself before allowing her to drag them down to hell. Feeling eyes on his back Dakota's lips twitched as he shook the thoughts from his mind, for his daughters future he would trust Raven's judgment. Glancing behind him he met the golden eyes glaring at him.

He had to wonder what gave him away. From behind her leader, Blake glared at him her instincts running wild. The hair on the back of her neck bristled as he glanced at Ruby before looking away once again.

They'd lost badly. Even Raven seemed a little embarrassed as she patted Liam on the head like a toddler. The blonde was crying like a child because he lost half his clothing in the battle. Yeah, he didn't think Raven was upset about losing the spar. Closing his eyes for a moment he once again wondered how someone so childish could be a member of the guard, from the way Jay winced and looked away the younger male was thinking the same thing.

"Can you at least try not to embarrass yourself," he asked. The dull tone did nothing but cause the kids behind him to laugh. Rubbing his forehead, he gave up.

"But D, he blew my shirt off please let me borrow yours," Liam complained changing the target of his attention. Eye twitching the wolf glared down at the man child before smirking.

"And what would you give me in return," he asked. His ears flattened a bit as the other male came closer to him.

"I thought we were friends," Liam complained. Eyes lighting up in realization he pouted. Dakota wanted to put on a show for their new little toys. He would happily oblige his peer, although now that he was thinking about it, he was kind of cold at the moment. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to blow up Ozpin.

"You thought wrong," he shot back. Hearing Ruby giggle he held back a grin. At least the heir had a sense of humor.

"Screw you," Liam complained. Crossing his arms he shivered slightly.

"No thanks," Dakota said. The serious tone and blank face was enough to send some of the teens into the throes of laughter.

Raven rolled her eyes as the two dissolved into throwing insults at one another. Feeling a hand drop onto her shoulder she stiffened. She didn't trust Ozpin at all and now he'd managed to sneak up on her so easily. Having him so close made her blood turn to ice. Someone like him could never be trusted. Not when he was the reason Summer was killed.

It was easy to see that Raven hated him, he'd accepted that. Still, she had gotten stronger in the last few years. At least she wouldn't be an easy target for Salem. He'd already lost one Maiden he had no desire to lose another. Dropping his hand from her shoulder he cleared his throat to gain the attention of everyone in the room. Once all eyes were on him he smiled slightly.

"Firstly, Raven requested that Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Nora train with her people for today. The others will be joining me," he said. Raven sighed stepping toward the four she'd singled out. She didn't really know if Ren and Nora remembered her but she hoped they wouldn't mind her having them train with Dakota. They did look different than the last time she'd seen them, although she couldn't quite forget the cold intelligence that had shinned in the girl's eyes.

It had made her a little depressed to let the two go after finding them in the wilds. Although she couldn't really complain about it now seeing how protective they were of Ruby. If she could bring them into the fold then making them Guards for her niece wouldn't be too much of a stretch. Having Dakota test the two was the best plan she could come up with for seeing their skills. Well other than testing them herself.

The cold glow in Nora's eyes shifted to her partner as she silently asked what he wanted to do. When Ren shifted to the left she grinned a bubbly mask overtaking her face. Bouncing in place Nora tossed her arm over Ruby's shoulder and began speaking to the girl in a tone to soft for Raven to hear.

"As Ozpin stated, Ruby will be training with Jay, Ren and Nora are with Dakota," she said. Seeing Yang sigh in relief she paused for a moment. Her daughters fear of the wolf faunus was amusing especially since he was only playing up his sadism. Rolling her eyes she said, "Yang, of course, will have her training time with Liam."

Nodding slowly they broke into their groups but not before Dakota tossed his hooded jacket at Liam. Returning her attention to the remainder of her niece's team, Raven smirked.

(Whitley)

Power was coveted by many in Atlas, everyone who tasted it wanted more and no one was an exception to the rule. It could be many things money and love were just two examples. Freedom was also something that people wanted. Family obligations or even duty were things that held people captive. Emotions were a weakness, it held them back from making the hard choices that were needed. Atlassian's were like the snow that covered the ground, cold and dutiful. The children were raised to show no weakness and carry out their parent's orders. To become an heir was to sell their souls to the greater scheme of things.

There were two rules of Atlas, one never let your emotions guide your actions and two if you play the game, win. Atlas was a pit of snakes waiting to strike and everyone knew it. The Schnee's controlled the dust trade and in turn kept the city floating, while the another controlled the criminal side of things. Everyone was waiting for something to break, they all knew it.

Sighing he didn't bother to listen as his fingers flew across the keys. Playing this piece was something he'd done a thousand times before and he hardly even bothered to pay attention to it anymore. While Weiss could sing, he was good at instruments, and Winter was political to her core. They also had fighting skills, yet everything he did to fight was useless. Even as the snow fell outside he knew he would never be free of his fate.

Allowing his hands to stop moving Whitley stared down at the black and white keys. There was so much he wasn't able to do or change. His whole life he would be controlled by his father, and he was alright with that. Weiss would fail to live up to their father's expectations letting him become the heir to the company. Father had set an impossible challenge just so she would fail. It made him sick.

When he heard clapping, Whitley looked up slowly meeting the gemstone blue looking back at him. Stalking into the room the woman sent him a soft smile, while her shadow never strayed far from her side. Juno Caelum, his godmother.

"Another magnificent show," she said. Standing he offered her a bow, the polite smile on his face didn't sour even as his father stalked into the room behind her.

"Lady Juno, it's good to see you again," he said softly. The woman rolled her eyes as his formality before pulling him into her arms. He stiffened but didn't fight back when she hummed softly her hand flowing through his hair for a moment.

"Talk to Flare," she whispered. Surprise colored his eyes but he nodded against her shoulder. Pulling away from him she turned to her shadow. The faunus kept her head down as his father watched him closely. Ignoring the man's cold expression she said, "Flare I have no need for you to follow, stay here."

"Madam," the girl stated. Stepping back she allowed her mistress to follow the cold man out of the room. Whitley watched his father leave and hated the way his skin crawled at being so close to the man. The streak of red that slammed into him was only caught by reflex. Returning the hug he smiled at her.

Flare Bones was his friend, even if they didn't see each other often. In fact, she was sort of sarcastic and annoying. Most Atlassian girls were less open with their feelings, and it gave away the fact she was from Vale. That and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. The soft looking ears on her head twitched as if sensing his thoughts and he paled as she pulled away from him. Flipping her long white hair over her shoulder she smirked.

"I have good news and bad news Little Prince," she said. When she ran her fingers over the keys he winced at the awful sound she made.

"Do you know anything about my sisters," he asked. When she smiled at him, he knew that she did. The smug expression on her face told him she did.

"My little brother joined Beacon this year, he's met your sister," she said. Curiosity sparked in him, despite knowing her for years, Flare had never actually talked about her family. He knew she was from Vale but that was it. The way her eyes shined when she talked about her family reminded him of Weiss and her music. His sister was the only one he could actually rely on. Flare patted the spot on the piano bench beside her as she said, "let me tell you everything about your sisters first semester at Beacon."

(Neo)

Sliding past yet another stranger she smiled her long hair colored a dark raven black for this mission. She didn't quite mind taking on missions for Roman, he was hers. She would do whatever he wanted her to do without complaint. Anything he wanted, even if it cost her everything. He was the only thing important to her and she would die before allowing him to be hurt. Cinder was a different story, the woman was horrid. The way she manipulated and hurt the two little ones on her team annoyed Neo more than she was willing to admit.

In her line of work, Neo had seen more hopeless cases than she would have liked. Emerald was so attached to Cinder that the girl would kill herself if the woman asked her to. The reckless devotion bordering on obsession was foolish. She would never understand how allowing a woman like Cinder to control her actions brought Emerald anything other than pain. The line between loyalty and obsession was thin and Emerald was a child who latched onto the first person who didn't look at her like she was dirt. At least Mercury wasn't a devoted fanatic. The boy was a mercenary just like she'd been and he knew how to play the game. As long as Cinder paid him, he would do what she wanted without question. But she'd been the same for so long, so judging him was hypocritical.

Straightening the tie on the Haven uniform, she picked up a tray from the cafeteria. As a member of Cinders infiltration team she was meant to be seen, yet walking around like a ghost was her specialty. No one had noticed her yet and she didn't mind that very much. Sitting down slowly she watched the students around her. They had no idea what would be happening in a few months. Helpless children who, if Cinder got her way, were going to die.

Feeling sick, she moved her tray away from herself. Crossing her arms on the table she sighed, her smile falling for the first time since she entered the school. The first rule Roman ever made was that kids were off limits. In all honesty, she didn't like kids, they were loud and annoying, yet he wanted her to follow his rules. She knew why he'd made that rule and part of her was grateful for it. Hearing laughter she flickered her eyes to the small girl laughing a few tables away. Roman had told her about the girl he'd termed Little Red.

Against his will, he'd become something of a beacon for the orphans of the city. When everything happens the city will burn and everything he'd built would come tumbling down. She'd seen the girl before today. During one of her runs into the black market, this girl was one of them. Roman probably didn't know, if he did he most likely would have tried to recruit her. Leaning forward she watched the girl closely.

The child hadn't been through anything close to what they had yet she was still one of them if only in name. Criminals stuck together, they always had. She could admit to being intrigued, there were several criminal children attending Beacon this year. The youngest son of the Bone's family was sitting a few tables down and there were other scattered around the room. Beacon had always been a staple of Vale just like Ozpin had always been willing to let them study here. He trusted them to stay within the law while on his grounds, a trust they had no choice but to betray. Vale was their city to betray his trust they would be betraying themselves.

Standing Neo glanced at the girl one last time before walking away. Cinder wanted to start a war, that none of them would win. Roman wanted to live past the end of the year. If she had to pick a side then she would choose him, just like always. He'd given her a name, and a home. Cinder was threatening to destroy all of that. If it was up to her then she would have just killed the woman and left her body to rot. They'd grown soft in their time on top. If this was five years ago then the fire wench wouldn't have been able to touch them.

(Whitley)

"Only Weiss," Whitley said. He was more amused than insulted by his sister's actions. She would be the one to change radically in a manner of months. He didn't blame her for growing attached to her teammates. In truth, he longed for the same freedom she had. Weiss was free to be herself now and that was something he could both respect and admire about his sister's situation. Hearing Flare laugh he looked at her.

"My brother thought she was an arrogant brat," she said amused.

"Weiss does tend to leave that impression on people," he said glancing toward the door as if expecting his father to enter. When the man didn't he relaxed slightly. Following his, gaze Flare scoffed the sound drawing his attention.

"Do you know if she's coming back during the break," she asked her ears twitching cutely. Feeling his face heat up, he looked away from her.

"No, she's avoided answering that in her letters," he said. The slightly put out tone didn't escape her at all. Standing from the piano bench, Flare crossed the distance between them her hand landing on his shoulder gently.

"As your older sister she wants to protect you, just as I will protect my own family," she said softly. What she didn't say was that there was one person in the world she cared about more than her family. She didn't tell him that Weiss would one day feel the same or that he would have to stand on his own two feet when the time came.

He couldn't see that Atlas was slowly becoming a powder keg or that the White Fang was closing in. One day soon he would have to choose who he would become without anyone telling him right from wrong. Or perhaps his sister would protect him once again and take his place. Everyone knew Jacques wanted Whitley to inherit the company, but letting that happen was the last thing her mistress wanted. Despite being a genius, the boy was stifled in his fathers grasp.

Opening her mouth she was about to speak when she heard footsteps. Removing her hand from his shoulder she straightened. Understanding her unspoken warning Whitley did the same. When her mistress entered the room, Flare could see the rage swimming in her eyes. The subtle expression was hidden behind a smiling face. Bowing to the Schnee patriarch, she ignored the disdain in his eyes. It was nothing new for the man to hate faunus. Whitley blushed as Juno pulled him into a hug before motioning for Flare to follow.

Stepping into place behind her mistress she watched her closely. Her hand was shaking, the long white coat unable to hide it. Leaving through the large double doors, Flare didn't dare speak until they reached their Limo. Sliding into the back seat across from the woman she barely had to wait a second before Juno hissed. Knocking on the blackened window that separated them from the driver she gave the signal to start moving. Her hidden rage almost glowing in her eyes as she pulled the black gloves from her hands and tossed them onto the seat.

"I hate that man," she said. Concern shinned in the faunus' eyes as Juno hid her face in her hands. Her bowed over body looked so small that Flare couldn't stay still. Moving slowly she slid forward her hands folding over the woman's own. Glancing up Juno didn't bother to force a smile to her face, instead, she said, "Willow was reckless in her little outings again."

"Another child then," she asked. The Schnee woman's lack of forethought with her affairs was something that both of them knew about. Usually, Jacques didn't care about his wife cheating on him with security or servants. He was to busy with work to see his wife. The last time the two had actually been in bed together was when Whitley was conceived. Shaking her head Juno looked at the gloves sitting on the seat for a moment before taking a breath and meeting Flare's eyes.

"Her lover was a faunus," she said softly. Flare tensed her entire body freezing in place. Jacques hated the faunus. This had probably been a ploy by Willow to get back at him but her lover didn't have the protection of a family name. Seeing the loathing in her mistress' eyes she knew the man was dead and buried. Closing her eyes she bowed her head slightly. It was the only respect she could show to the fool who fell for Willow's games. Opening her eyes slowly she tightened her grip on Juno's hands.

"And the baby," she asked. Juno bit her lip. Frustrated tears flashing in her eyes and for a moment she thought the woman would cry. Instead, she straightened, misery flowed over her face but she made no move to pull away from Flare.

"He wanted to terminate the pregnancy," she said. The low growl that left Flare's throat wasn't for the unborn baby but for Juno. She wanted to cut out his throat. Closing her eyes she imagined soaking in his blood as he cried out for mercy. She might be playing the role of loyal servant but she was still a member of the Bone's family. If he hurt Juno she didn't care about her orders she would tear out his heart and force him to eat it. She didn't notice her mistress moving until Juno's forehead touched her own. Opening her eyes slowly she felt her face heat up when she noticed how close they were.

"Jun,"

"Prepare a nursery, three copies of an adoption document, and contact your father. We have seven months until Willow gives birth and I refuse to be unprepared," she ordered. It took a moment for Flare to realize what she was saying but the second she did the faunus moved. Juno barely had time to gasp before she was forced back as the other woman's lips came crashing down on hers.

(Mercury)

Vale was nice. The city was warm and the people were just dumb enough to overlook them, at least the normal citizens. He hadn't visited the criminal parts of the city. Following Emerald, through the streets, he rolled his eyes. This mission wouldn't end well. Cinder had told them not to get their hands dirty and he really didn't want to listen to her complain for hours because they didn't listen. Not that he didn't appreciate the view he was currently being treated too.

Smirking he entered the book store without too much worry. Even if their target fought back he would be more than enough to put the faunus down. Running a hand through his hair he felt a shot of hate flow through him when he touched the raised bumps on his head. Letting his hand drop to his side he began browsing through the shelves. He didn't quite know what to think of Emerald.

Alone the girl was fine, civil even, yet when Cinder was around she was nothing more than a lost puppy. He hated that. When they'd found him he'd taken a liking to Em, if for nothing other than her sass. But Cinder stifled her. If the woman wasn't paying him he might have tried to kill her already; however, money was a good motivator for him. Hearing footsteps he frowned, a scent of a cat was coming closer. He really did not like cats.

It was easy to see the shop owner knew who they were if it was up to him Tuckson would have never seen their faces. Still, he supposed it was alright for her to play little games with their prey, after all, he himself never quite lost the habit of playing with his food. His father would be so proud of him, not that he cared. He just wished Cinders magic could bring back the dead man so he could kill him all over again.

Watching Emerald play with the shop owner, he helped by cutting in when it looked like the man might be growing relaxed. Shifting his foot slightly he noted the moment when she stopped playing and grew bored. His smirk dropped from his face when the faunus leaped at her, ducking down she let him sail over her head.

The first time his foot impacted the man's chest caused his aura to collapse. Tilting his head, Mercury kept his face blank as the man impacted the counter. People were really so fragile, it was never easy to find good opponents. Stalking past Em, he didn't bother to give the faunus time to beg for his life before caving in the man's skull with his foot.

(Ruby)

Leadership class was silent for once. Entering slowly she tilted her head when she noticed Jaune throwing glares at Cardin. It was unusually aggressive for the knight. Shrugging she slid into her seat blocking Jaune's view of the ginger-haired fighter. Winking at her the older boy laid his head on his arms to take a nap. Rolling her eyes at his obvious ploy to control Jaune she glanced at Ozpin. For once he didn't have his cane or coffee cup, instead, he was searching through his scroll with the ferocity of a starved lion.

"Hey Rose, did you visit my brother over the break," Percy asked as he leaned against the table. Blinking she glanced up at him. White hair, cat feature, and sarcastic personality. Paling she almost kicked him. Why wouldn't Niko tell her he had another sibling? She wasn't ready to deal with another one.

"Niko is your brother," she asked. She wanted to die now. When he smirked at her she nudged Cardin giving him a pleading look. Raising his head the boy blinked before shrugging and lowering it back down. Great he picked today to be responsible. Any other day he would be overjoyed to start a fight with Percy. Turning her attention back to the faunus she shook her head saying, "I was busy with team bonding over the break."

"Guess that's why he told me to tell you thanks for his new pet," he said. Leaning down he ruffled her hair in the same way his older brother did. When her eyes took on a confused light he said, "an orange haired fox. I wonder how you knew what he wanted for his birthday?"

Roman. Niko had made contact with Roman and apparently liked what he saw. Sure she'd advised him to talk to the thief but she hadn't expected him to take her advice. Still if Roman was one of Niko's contacts then he was on their side. An ally. Letting her lips curl into a smirk she tilted her head an innocent expression covering her face.

"I'm glad he liked it," she said softly. Beside her, Cardin tensed. Biting his sleeve he kept himself from laughing at the smug satisfaction radiating off her.

"Of course this mean's we'll have to find a good gift for your birthday," Percy said. His brother had been overjoyed at gaining a new pet, and he doubted the man would allow Ruby to go unrewarded.

Niko owed her a favor. Smiling she nodded. It was nice to know that some things would work out the way she wanted them too. Even without her trying, she'd gained the upper hand. She guessed it was from being around Raven but she loved when things went her way.

"Alright, if you're done with your coded conversation, we can get started," Ozpin said. Amusement sparked in his eyes as Ruby turned a vibrant shade of red. Stifling a chuckle Percy moved back to his seat letting his tail lash out to hit Cardin as he walked. The grunt of irritation he got from the other boy was much less of a reaction than he was expecting. Frowning slightly the faunus sent a slightly concerned glance at the males back before sitting beside Quin.

Sitting up slowly Cardin ignored the feeling of concern from the faunus choosing instead to focus on the frustration and annoyance he could feel from the headmaster. The man hid it well but nothing could hide from his semblance on an emotional level.

"As all of you know, teams from the other schools will be arriving soon," Ozpin started. Looking at the six students he handed out the papers in his hand saying, "As of today each of you are assigned to two foreign teams. The upper years are handling several others but this will be diplomatic practice for all of you. Do not disappoint me."

Glancing down at the sheet of paper Ruby tilted her head slightly. Team CMSN from Haven and team PACE from Atlas were her responsibility for the next few months.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. This is more of a setup chapter than anything else. Whitley probably won't be in any chapters for a while so let me know what you thought about him. Also, the URL for my discord is on my profile page. Feel free to ask me questions about anything.

Team RWBY will be getting upgrades soon, Klein is not dead (yet), I cross-posted to AO3 and Volume 2 is now officially started.

Liam is also a giant manchild

-have a nice week


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own RWBY**

The dim light of his scroll lit the corner he was standing in as the blonde man tried to keep his breakfast from painting the floor. Closing his eyes he turned away from the blood and mangled limbs as he began walking away. Grimm hadn't done this, these people were killed for fun. The grimm would have made it quick at least. A wall full of bullet holes was also a hint that this wasn't the grimm. Someone was hunting them down. Every huntsman and huntress was in danger if this place was any indication their enemy was stronger than they could have ever thought.

This was the second huntsman found dead in this area. He even matched the description sent to them of a missing person that vanished last week. Hearing Qrow curse he glanced down feeling the bile rise in his throat as his lover studied the body closely. He didn't know how he could stand being so close to the body, all the blood was making Tai sick. Not to mention the agony the man must have gone through. What kind of monster would do this?

"Tortured," Qrow said. Staring at the man's fingers he felt rage course through his body even if his face stayed blank. Someone had ripped his nails off to get information from him. Dropping the hand, he rolled the man onto his back. Dozens of cuts layered the man's chest but none of them were deep enough to be lethal. It was obvious whoever did this was after something. Narrowing his eyes, Qrow stood and motioned for Tai to follow him.

Raven glanced up slowly as they exited the house. Her hand resting on the hilt of her sword was the sign they got that she'd been tense. Sending a nod to his sister, he took the rag she offered him and began cleaning the blood off his hands.

"How are the kids," Tai asked. Sliding his scroll into his pocket the blonde closed the door slowly.

"Fine," she stated before meeting her brother's eyes. There was anger swimming in them that she hadn't seen too many times. Knowing that he didn't want Tai to see him like this she said, "Go over there and send your report."

"Thank you," Qrow said as Tai walked away. He hated losing his temper in front of the other man. Tai was the only person he never wanted to see his dark side.

"How bad was it," she asked. They'd spent four months chasing this killer and arriving too late. It was maddening that there was nothing they could do. She hated feeling so weak and useless. To make it worse this monster was stalking Anima as if it was his personal playground. Now the killings were moving in a pattern that worried all of them. With each dead huntsmen, they got closer to Beacon. This monster was getting closer to their children.

"No worse than last time," he stated. Another failure with nothing to show. Yet another Haven trained huntsman was dead, and despite Ozpin's assurances, he was starting to suspect Lionheart had something to do with this.

In truth, he had no desire to learn someone Oz trusted had betrayed him once again. For years he'd worked to gain the man's trust but the only one Ozpin trusted was Glynda and the witch would never betray him. She was the only person he didn't suspect of being a traitor, everyone else was fair game. Worse was that this situation had been going on for years, someone had told Salem's forces about Amber's route. Then led him away so they could steal her power. Knowing that it was a given that they had a traitor among them.

(Ozpin)

 _It was the rage that caused him to stare out over the blood-soaked room and feel nothing but satisfaction. She'd done this, pushed him to this edge once again. The love he'd once felt for her was nothing compared to the hate that now surged through his veins. Two lifetimes ago he'd left her and now she'd come back and stole the one thing that had made him happy. She had to pay for that, no, she would pay for it even if he had to kill her a thousand times._

 _"You started this," he snarled. Seeing the pale woman flinch he felt joy like nothing he'd ever experienced. She should be on her knees begging him for mercy, not that she would find any. Instead, he would rip her apart slowly only to do it again once she regenerated. He wanted to hear her scream._

 _"You started it when you left," she screamed. Slamming her hands against the marble floor, Salem glared up at him saying, "I defied gods to bring you back and you left me!"_

 _"And that gave you a right to kill them, my family," he asked. The rage fading into cold hate. He would never forgive her for this as long as he lived._

 _"Yes, and I will do it over and over again. You will never know peace, everyone around you will die and the only one to blame will be yourself. I will never let you g-"_

 _The swing of his sword cut her off as her head left her body._

Sighing he placed down the steaming cup of coffee. Sometimes he hated his memories, if it was up to him he would forget everything every time he reincarnated. Everything had spiraled so quickly that he tried not to think about how it was before their war started. And now the war was about to start in earnest. There wasn't enough time, to make it worse Salem's pawn had entered the school. The four files on his screen were enough to make him frown. Team CMSN from Haven. It would be easier to just kill them and destroy Salem's plan, yet their semblances were very useful. All except Mercury Black who had none listed, but the name Black was one he knew well.

Markus Black killed Summer, for the man's son to fall into his grasp was more than he could have hoped for. If they could use the boy to access his father's files then they would learn who hired him. Once he learned that, he would skin them alive. Tightening his grip on his coffee cup he almost growled. He wanted revenge for Summer. He wanted justice for Amber. Most of all he wanted this war to be over so he could rest in peace.

Ruby was in place to make direct contact with Salem's pawns. She might be able to turn them to his side, and if not then they would think they had an advantage against him. Not that he would actually allow any harm to come to the girl. Standing he released his grip on his cup before laying his head on his desk. The last few days had been more hectic than anything else and mostly he wanted to lay down and sleep. Hearing a knock on the door to his office he gave up all notions of sleep for the next few hours. There would be no rest for him.

"Come in," he called. It wasn't Glynda since she was having a class at the moment. Bright green eyes locked on him as the small woman entered the office. Giving a low mocking bow, Neo closed the door behind her as her disguise shattered. Allowing a small smile to cross his face, Ozpin motioned to the seat across from him saying, "it's good to see you again Neo."

Pouting the woman stared at him for a long moment before crossing her arms and looking away from him. The childish action causing him to raise an eyebrow. Sometimes it was annoying to try communicating with someone who couldn't respond to his questions. When she motioned to her Haven uniform pointedly he knew what she wanted.

"I apologize Noire, I forgot, it's been so long since I've known you as anything other than Neo that I simply couldn't remember your code name," he told her. The woman nodded an amused smirk appearing on her face at his words.

"Has Roman made his choice then," he asked.

Neo bit her lip for a moment. She didn't agree with Roman's choice, she'd made that very clear when he'd given her the order this morning. It was too risky to align themselves with Ozpin but this was what he wanted to do. This was so annoying. Cinder was using her as a hostage against Roman and now Niko was ordering them to make contact with Ozpin. She really would rather just stab Cinder in the back and be done with all this. This was a playing field they were not ready for and she didn't want Roman even near this. Nodding slowly, she didn't let her annoyance show on her face. There was nothing she could do but trust he knew what he was doing. Pulling out her scroll she opened it to Roman's message. Handing it to him she waited for his response.

Reading the other mans message, Ozpin was reminded of the years Roman had spent as a student. As always the thief chose to get to the point instead of peppering the reader with flowery words. It was clear Roman had no desire to work with him in any way other than a basic truce. The man refused to be a spy and any harm that came to Neo would see their alliance dissolving faster than he would have time to save it.

"Tell Roman I accept his truce on one condition," he said. Passing the scroll back to her he caught her eyes. The mismatched color wasn't real and both of them knew it. He'd seen her real eye color when Roman had come begging for his help. Holding her gaze he said, "I've assigned Ruby to your fake team. If any harm comes to her, I'll kill Roman first."

The way she recoiled almost made him guilty. Almost. Neo sneered the expression of anger on her face making him raise an eyebrow. It was a challenge, that she knew she wouldn't win. Snatching her scroll from his hand she stood quickly her disguise sliding back into place. If it protected Roman then she would keep his little pet safe.

(Weiss)

 _"It might have been based on a lie, but you enjoyed hurting her."_

It wasn't true yet the words haunted her. Even now watching Ruby get ready to talk with team PACE, she couldn't get them out of her head. There was just something about them that hurt her more than anything else because somehow they rang a cord with her. Despite how much she hated it when everything was quiet she couldn't help but think about Yang's words. Had she really enjoyed hurting Ruby?

"Ruby, are we okay," she asked causing her leader to freeze in mid-step. She knew she sounded vulnerable but she didn't care. They hadn't talked about her abuse in the early days of their team, or the way she reacted to finding out Blake was a faunus. But now she couldn't get those words out of her head and she felt sick.

"Of course," Ruby told her with a smile. She knew it wasn't fake but part of her wished it was. Nodding Weiss decided to let it go, her leader was too nice and part of her hated it. She wanted Ruby to be mad at her. The rueful smile on her face wasn't seen by her leader as the girl packed her bag for today's outing. Standing Weiss grabbed her own bag.

"Good luck with your tour," she said. When Ruby hummed in agreement, she patted the girl on the back before vanishing into the hallway.

She had a date to get to, one that her father would have a fit over if he saw it. At the moment she didn't care about him hating her choices. She wanted to be happy if only for a while and Sky made her happy. At least he wasn't anything like his leader. Not that Cardin needed a date if the glances shot at his back by his partner were any indication. People like her didn't get through life without learning how to read others.

Sky Lark was a boy without any big connections. He had no fortune or family name to back him. In fact, she doubted that he even had any plans besides graduate from Beacon. Jacques Schnee would hate him and to her, that was the best thing in the world. She had to wonder how many blood vessels her father would pop when he learned she was dating a no-name plebian from Vale. Part of her wished she could have been there to see it, the rest of her was happy he was in Atlas. Mainly since dating Sky would get her a slap to the face.

Walking through the hallway she smiled slightly. Her blue eyes meeting those of the boy who waited for her. It was nice that someone wanted to see her just to be around her. Other than her brother most males only spent time with her because of her family name or her voice. Worse was the fact that once she returned to Atlas she would be old enough for betrothal. Not that her father would let her choose her own husband. It made her sick. Every thought related to her father made her want to scream or puke. She honestly couldn't decide which was worse.

Rounding the corner, Weiss met the brown eyes of the boy waiting for her. He too had shed his armor wearing a black jacket, grey long sleeve shirt, and jeans. The only thing not casual about him was the steel-toed black boots. Unknown to her, there were daggers in the hidden holsters on either side of the boots.

It was strange how nervous she felt when he turned his eye to her. In truth going on a date wasn't something she'd ever done. So, when he turned his attention to her, she didn't know how to read the look in his eyes. Most men looked at her like she was something they wanted to own. A lovely little pet they could play with until she broke. The look in his eyes was strange.

Maybe there was something wrong with what she was wearing. The black jeans, white jacket, and dark blue shirt was the only thing she had that was remotely casual. Was it the white heels? Did they not match the casual tone he'd told her about? What was she even doing? She'd never cared about what she was wearing before today, so then why was she so hung up on caring what he thought about her outfit?

"I-Is there a reason you're staring at me like that," she asked. Biting her lip she frowned at the stutter in her voice. Why was she stuttering?

"No," he said quickly, almost too quickly. Face reddening he smiled slightly. The confused pout on her face was cute. He'd never seen an expression on her face quite like this. It was adorable and he honestly thought she should be this open all the time. Stepping away from the wall he said, "It's just I've never seen you smile like you were a minute ago. It looked good on you."

"Oh," she whispered. Suddenly she felt like an idiot. Of course, he wasn't judging her, she'd just been judging herself through him. Was this a mistake? Going back to the dorm and hiding was still an option. Throwing away the thought she met his eyes and tilted her head asking, "so, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," he said. Sighing she took his hand when he offered it. She really hated surprises.

(Ruby)

Leading Team PACE around Beacon was fun. With her arm lace around Penny's own, Ruby showed them all her favorite spots and ignored the minute glare aimed at her back from Penny's partner Ciel. She had no idea why the dark-skinned girl was so annoyed but somehow it was amusing to the two others of the team Adrian and Evelin. It wasn't only Ciel's reaction that was bothering her since her instincts had been going haywire since she met the team.

Crossing her arms Ciel gritted her teeth as the girl made Penny laugh. The amused knowing looks from the two watching her didn't really help her temper either. She hated how close the girl was to her partner. Keeping silent she stalked behind the two like an angry Atlassian tiger.

Giggling Evelin hid her amusement behind her palm as she watched her stoic teammate pout. It was strange to see the girl so angry and jealous. Flickering her violet eyes to her blonde teammate she watched him shift his body weight so that he was within arms reach of their charge. Despite her outward emotions, Evelin's amusement was only skin deep. A mask to hide her true intentions and responsibility. Penny was their charge and currently the only reason neither of them was rotting in a prison cell. As it stood the only way they kept their freedom was protecting Ironwood's prize possession. Watching Ciel flounder around her own feelings was just an amusing pass time for them. Well to her amusement her partner was strangely apathetic, the male didn't seem to actually care about the girl or their charge beyond keeping them alive.

Adrian hated his codename or was it a cover name, the sound was wrong to his ears. Especially since he was used to people not knowing he was here. Even the light-colored skin and green eyes he was wearing felt wrong and annoying. It was so irritating that he was thinking of assassinating Ironwood once the man made it to Beacon. He was pretty sure putting poison in the man's coffee would do him in. Hiding his snarling face behind a mask of amused acceptance, he longed to just kill the annoying timekeeper and use their charge as a hostage to escape. He would have to if the infuriating man hadn't put the little doll on this team too. After all, every move he made the blue-haired girl was right there watching him like an over-attentive watchdog. To do anything he would have to kill her and somehow he didn't think she would make it easy for him. Scoffing he turned slightly to catch Penny's arm as the girl tripped over her own feet almost taking the cheerful guide down with her.

"Thanks, Adrian," she said brightly. Forcing a smile he released her slowly and only allowed his expression to darken once the three girls had moved past him. He truly hated this. Unaware of her teammate's feelings Penny smiled at her friend asking, "So do you have a favorite place in the school?"

"Of course, I love sitting near the rosebushes. I don't get to sit there much because I'm usually in the library with Blake," Ruby said matching Penny's smile. She didn't hear the unamused snarl from Ciel as the girl clenched her fist.

"Blake, that's the black-haired girl on your team right," Penny asked to clarify. When her friend nodded she said, "tell me about her, I mean this entire time you've been talking about the building and plants but not your team."

"Blake's amazing. She's the Second of my team," Ruby said before dissolving into idle chatter about her Second and teammates. Penny listened closely almost tuning out the words as she heard the tone change in her friend. It was obvious from her pitch that Blake must mean a lot to the small leader. Yet from the way she was talking it was like Ruby herself hadn't figured it out. Shaking away the thoughts Penny grinned as Ruby led them to the Atlas dorms set aside for them.

"Thanks for leading us around today," she said as her team walked into their dorm. Ciel, of course, waited impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.

"It was no problem, I'll see you during dinner alright," Ruby asked. When Penny nodded, Ruby gave the ginger girl a nod before heading toward the Haven dorms to collect the second team she was escorting around.

Walking quickly Ruby sighed, it was easier to breathe now that she was away from Penny's team. She knew it wasn't Penny or Ciel that caused her instincts to be on high alert but the other two. If it wasn't for her upbringing she wouldn't have even noticed the bloodlust oozing off the two of them or the fake expressions. It was so easy to tell every movement they made was forced, the male even seemed to hold anger toward Penny. Her instincts were driving her to leave their presence quickly in a way that she hadn't felt ever before. They were dangerous, more so than even Adam.

Penny wasn't human, it was easy for her to tell that the girl's body weight didn't match her form. The skin on her arms was the kind used on prosthetics and the way she looked at the world was like a naïve. Yet the girl wasn't a paladin and had an aura of her own. Penny was real despite not being flesh and bone. Her form, however, meant that she was most likely a government secret and those two were her guards. Biting her lip Ruby shook her head, it didn't matter if Penny was human or not, she was her friend.

Sighing as she entered the Haven section of the dorm building, Ruby frowned a little. She didn't like meeting new people and she was sure Ozpin was using this to test her somehow. Like she needed another test right now when the semester had only just started. She felt like he had changed a little bit during the break, but she couldn't describe it beyond him feeling out of place compared to before. Stopping in front of team CMSN's door, Ruby knocked gently and waited for them to answer.

The girl who answered the door had eyes the same color as her father, and for a moment Ruby missed home. Letting the feeling slide off her shoulders, Ruby smiled trying not to show her unease.

"Hello, I'm your guide for today," she said. Returning the smile the taller girl offered her hand in greeting.

"I'm Emerald," she said. Stepping out into the hall, she watched as Cinder introduced herself to the small girl. This was the girl that Roman had so much trouble with? Physically she didn't seem like she would be able to do much, but she had to have some skills. Especially if Ozpin was so interested in her. Narrowing her eyes at the girl's back she wondered what the man would do if they slaughtered the girl right here and now.

Ruby smiled as if she didn't sense the murderous intent focused on her back. There was a part of her that wondered if she would be happier not noticing things like this. Without Raven in her life, she wouldn't be able to recognize ill intent or have instincts geared toward survival. When her hand twitched involuntarily she ignored the pang of discomfort in her chest. All she had to do was get through the next few hours and she could return to her dorm. She really needed time to just relax and cuddle, preferably with Blake. Feeling someone grab her had she tensed.

"My name's Mercury Black," the grey-eyed boy said. When he raised her hand to his lips she almost bolted, Ozpin's orders could go die, she did not sign up for this. Her entire body was tense as she waited for him to release her hand. She did not like people touching her unless she knew them. Still, she didn't let her smile drop and instead tilted her head. Being polite to the point of indifference was something she knew how to do.

"Ruby Rose, now shall I show you around the school," she asked pretending that he didn't phase her at all. In truth, he made her uncomfortable. He was way too close to her and it took way to long for him to release her hand. Some people must find him charming if he acted like this but she would rather jump off a cliff than deal with his advances. During tomorrows training she was going to stab Ozpin, just for getting her into this situation. Moving away from him and resisting the urge to wipe her hand on the uniform skirt she was wearing, Ruby motioned for them to follow her.

Leading them out of the building she couldn't stop her body from stiffening every time the boy came near her. She knew it was wrong of her to judge him based on one meeting but for some reason, he reminded her of a cat playing with its prey. She really didn't want to be his prey and if keeping her distance would save her she would do it.

Cinder frowned slightly as the girl dodged Mercury's advances. Her disinterest in the boy clearly seductive movements was annoying and it was affecting her perfect plan. Neo's silent amusement wasn't helping. She was almost ready to tell him to try a different tactic when Ruby froze her entire body stilling. Bracing herself, Ruby closed her eyes as a blur of orange crashed into her body.

"Ruby! Ren took me for pancakes," Nora shouted. Wrapping her arms around the younger girl she nuzzled her face against Ruby's own as they both toppled backward. Nora had seen how uncomfortable the girl was and decided to interfere after all Ruby was her friend. Landing harshly Ruby wasn't even surprised at the sudden hug. Patting the older girl on the head she wondered just which of them was actually more mature.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her," Ren said. That was a lie, he'd actually been on board with the sneak attack. The monotone voice hiding his amusement at the kicked puppy look that Ruby wore. Sighing the girl closed her eyes and allowed Nora to hold her tightly. Nora for all her faults would never hurt her, it was a truth that Ruby knew down to her bones. The older girl made her feel safe.

"Nora, don't sit on Ruby," Jaune said as he finally caught up. Team SSSN blinked collectively at the casual way he said the sentence. The blonde knew it wouldn't help but he was trying to be a firm leader to his team mainly because Nora had stolen his hoodie and hidden it. The girl had started a war and he would see his hoodie returned or she would pay.

Sun smirked as Nora ignored him completely and pulled the younger tighter against her. Beacon had really wild teams and he was starting to like it here. Of course, it would be better if Neptune stopped glaring at him every five minutes. The boy had been watching him so closely and had even bought a leash, that Sun had burned, once he learned about the White Fang incident. Seeing Ruby close her eyes and relax, Sun allowed his smirk to turn into a smile. The younger girl had been tense enough to be mistaken for a shadow.

Eye twitching Jaune reached out his fingers wrapping around Nora's collar as he tried to remove her from Ruby's personal space. All he accomplished was dragging Ruby along with Nora into a standing position. Scoffing in exasperation, Jaune released them and crossed his arms. Could his team at least try to not be embarrassing? Under his exasperation was a level of fondness that he couldn't shake.

"Nora, you have five seconds," Pyrrha said. The overly sweet tone was unable to hide the warning in her voice. Dropping Ruby immediately Nora snapped to attention her eyes going to the smiling redhead.

After landing on the ground twice in less than six minutes, Ruby decided to just stay seated her eyes flickering between Jaune who was blushing at how close his teammate was and Nora who had begun whining to Ren. It was as if someone had stolen the girl's favorite toy or something. Wait, did that mean Ruby was her favorite toy? Frowning in confusion, Ruby leaned back and froze when she hit something that felt like metal. Tilting her head back she met the amused grey eyes of Mercury. Heart pounding she looked awake quickly as the sound of Nora stomping on the ground caught her attention.

"I didn't steal your stupid hoodie," the girl shouted her finger pointed at Jaune's chest. Stumbling Jaune toppled backward into Pyrrha who's eyes shifted to the side at the announcement. It was enough to make Ruby suspicious. Relaxing as the blonde boy caught his footing, Ruby smiled.

Mercury was several kinds of confused. Firstly the girl spurned his advance, which had honestly worked for him in the past, and now she was laughing as these idiots made fools of themselves. Idly he glanced at Cinder who was watching the girl curled up at his feet. The woman seemed more amused than anything else. He decided to let it go and focus on the girl, he would try flirting for the rest of the day and if that didn't work he would try another approach.

"Red," Cardin shouted coming into view. The boy was dragging Grant behind him who seemed more than willing to read his book. Shrinking down slightly Jaune winced at the sight of the taller boy who passed the still immobile team leader to the blonde before kneeling down across from Ruby. Holding Grant by the collar of his hoodie, Jaune blinked before dropping him.

"What," she asked the tone of amusement and slight worry clearly shining in her voice.

"All the team leaders are gathering in Ozpin's office in an hour," he said. Grabbing her hand he dragged her to her feet easily. The girl nodded her amusement fading, seeing the seriousness in her eyes he ruffled her hair saying, "it has to do with the missions after the dance."

"Is that why your dragging Grant around," she asked as the lazy boy let out an audible yawn. Like always he was half asleep.

"He ticked me off," Cardin said. The explanation was the only one he was willing to give. He really was the only one of them that could get annoyed at the boy who never even talked. Looking past her to the team she was escorting he almost growled. His semblance tipping him off to their true feelings, he didn't want them near her at all. The protective rage simmering in his eyes caught Mercury's attention and the boy tilted his head back in challenge. He dared the boy to try something.

"Message received, if you manage to get the others to clear out, I'll finish my tour of the school quickly," she said. Smirking he turned to single out Jaune to be his victim.

"Hey Charming, ever tell Pyrrha about our conversation the other day," he asked. Reddening Jaune shifted slightly his eyes going to the confused redhead. When Cardin flickered his eyes to the side, Jaune knew what the other boy wanted. Nodding discreetly he grabbed Pyrrha's hand.

"Alright everyone lets get away from Cardin before he spills all my secrets," Jaune announced. Dropping Grant he led the others toward the building and away from the other male. Smirking at his retreating prey, Cardin took a moment to wink at the reaper before following after the blonde. Team SSSN shrugged and followed their guide with Sun waving at Ruby as he left. Returning the action she turned her attention to Grant.

"You should leave too," she said. When he didn't respond she twitched, she knew he was ignoring her on purpose and she hated it. Crossing her arms she asked, "don't you have a team to escort too?"

"Roy's doing it," he said without looking at her.

"Fine," she said deciding to let it go. The amused snort from the boy told her she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do. She would never understand how someone so talented could be so lazy. Spinning to face the Haven students she forced a smile saying, "sorry for the interruption, is there anywhere you would like to tour first?"

Cinder raised an eyebrow as Mercury once again tried to charm the girl. Instead of paying attention to his failing attempts she frowned. The girl seemed so normal. Why would Ozpin pay so much attention to a little girl who didn't seem to have a care in the world? It didn't make sense. Salem had an army of grimm and he was wasting his time playing headmaster to a bunch of children who would die once their plan was put into motion. She knew the man wasn't to be underestimated but she really wished she knew what he was thinking. There had to be some kind of plan going through his mind beyond running this school.

Her mistress had told them to wary of him but so far she hadn't seen anything to warn her he was dangerous. Unless the obnoxious amount of meetings he was putting his students through counted as dangerous. Honestly, she didn't see any need to fear an arrogant old man who was far past his prime. Once she brought Salem his head she would be the woman's favorite instead of Tyrian. When she became the true Fall Maiden, there would be no doubt on who was the strongest among Salem's forces. Then no one could hurt her ever again, the people she cared for would be safe. Even if she only actually cared for one person.

Following the girl, as she led them around campus, Cinder sighed when she felt Emerald shift into place behind her. She never had to worry when the hallucination expert was within arm's reach. Seeing Mercury invade the girls personal space to flirt again she almost called the entire seduction mission off. Instead, she decided to let him have a few days to try his hand. No one won a game on the first try, it always took a while for them to find a way that worked. She had faith that Mercury would find a way to accomplish his mission. After all, the girl was a challenge, the man loved having a challenge.

Ruby was almost ready to just leave them standing in the middle of the walkway. It wasn't the three girls who were trying her patients but the boy who couldn't take no for an answer. The fact this was the first time she'd actually been around someone who flirted as much as Mercury didn't help. Yang, for all her flaws, had always kept boys away from her. Ruby suspected her sister's actions had more to do with preventing her from being happy rather than any sense of affection.

Frowning slightly she tilted herself away from Mercury as the boy brushed her shoulder with his own. Yeah, she was done with this now. Checking her scroll she blinked, it was time for her to go. Keeping Ozpin waiting could lead to him upping her training schedule and she really didn't want him to. He was a sadist.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but my hours up," she said softly. Meeting the amber eyes of the team leader she couldn't stop the rush of strange familiarity she felt. Letting the thought fade she smiled politely saying, "if you want we can pick this up tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely," Cinder said. Keeping the child close would be a good idea, even if Mercury failed.

(Blake)

What was she doing? After spending years in the White Fang and fighting for equality. She was a fighter and survivor, yet here she was skulking through the shadows like a common thief. Frowning she twisted as her target glanced back in her direction. Shifting she peeked around the corner catching sight of the pale girl once again.

Beside her, Yang did the same her long blonde hair twisted into a ponytail. It was strange that the only thing both of them could agree on was that Weiss going on a date was noteworthy. Apparently, it was spy worthy too seeing as how they were stalking through the shadows after the girl. She was starting to see Weiss for who she actually was rather than who she thought the girl was.

Weiss was cold, analytical, and judgmental. Atlas' little songbird whose entire family was the enemy of the White Fang. That was who she thought Weiss was. It was what she'd believed for years, yet now the only thing she could see was a broken girl who tried desperately to live up to who she wanted to be. Blake thought the girl was far stronger than she appeared and she hoped that Weiss would one day learn to trust her. After seeing the traumatized young woman who hid inside the indifferent façade, Blake wanted to be someone that woman could lean on.

"You know this is the first time we've done anything remotely partnerly," Yang whispered. Blake held back a scoff. Yes, because usually her partner was drinking or more recently training in the gym. It was hard to be partners with a person that was hardly ever seen.

"Yes, well, it's not every day Weiss goes out on a date," she said. It was hard to keep herself from starting a fight with the blonde but she was trying. If only for Ruby.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much," Yang said. Watching her partner closely she noted the clenching of her jaw and the way her hand twitched. It was true then. No one on her team even showed signs of doing more than tolerating her.

"Liking someone and working with them is two very different things," Blake stated. If she looked at the blonde, she would punch the blonde. Ruby wanted them to be a team so she wouldn't beat up her partner. When Sky bought Weiss a coral colored rose, she had to congratulate the boy on his choice. The light color didn't clash at all with the girl's skin tone.

"But it helps," Yang said. Stopping Blake let out an annoyed growl. She was trying to spy on her teammate, something she didn't get to do often, and Yang wanted to talk about this now. Seriously?

"Do you really want to talk about this now," she asked turning to face the blonde. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, if only so she didn't choke the girl, Blake narrowed her eyes. It was fine with her if Yang wanted to hash things out but she would rather not have their very short discussion be in public. Even if they were partially hidden in an alleyway.

"No, I know you don't like me. Hell, I don't even like me right now, but this isn't about that. I've noticed something Blake, you care a lot about Ruby," Yang said. She wasn't blind. Even when she was being a bit of a bitch, she still noticed what was happening around her cousin. She would like to think it was simply because of protective familial instincts but knew it was since the only way she could torture her sister was to know who Ruby cared about. There was something fundamentally wrong in her thinking. Deciding to dwell on her issues later, Yang met Blake's glare with her own steady gaze.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially not you," Blake told her. Inside she was raging. How dare Yang question her relationship with Ruby when the blonde herself didn't care about the reaper until only a month ago?

Yang was fickle. She changed her mind quickly and didn't think about the consequences of her actions. She hated people like that. Yang was such a child that she thought playing nice with Ruby would fix everything. The girl didn't seem to realize that some things couldn't be fixed with only time. Yang could not be forgiven for hurting Ruby, or rather Blake would never forgive her for the heartbreak she saw in Ruby's silver eyes.

Turning the raven-haired girl returned to tracking Weiss. It was an end to the conversation. She had no desire to continue running in circles with the girl. They may be partners but they were in no way close to being friends.

"You'll only hurt her. People like you have no business growing attached to Ruby," Yang said. It was cruel and hypocritical but she'd seen people like Blake her entire life. The faunus was just like Raven. It might not be on purpose, but one day Blake would hurt Ruby. Blake was Ruby's first real friend. The people who hunted her sister would use that against her, so pushing Blake away from the reaper now would keep them both safe.

Blake didn't realize she was moving until she'd shoved Yang against the alley wall. Pushing her arm harder against the blonde's neck she growled. Narrowing her eyes Blake found herself seriously considering using the poisoned ring from Adam to kill the other girl. No one would trace it back to her and in the end, Ruby would be happier.

Bearing her teeth, Blake hissed. Her ears were flattened against her head as she glared at the other girl. How dare she! The faunus never once thought about hurting Ruby which was more than her actual blood had done. Yang could act haughty all she wanted to but for years she'd abused her little sister, just like humans, in general, had abused the faunus. Yang was no better than Jacques or any other racist human.

"Never tell me what I have a business doing," she warned. Her cold voice only being matched by her frozen eyes. Feeling the blonde shudder in her hold Blake smirked the expression matching the one she'd worn before leaving the White Fang. Back when she lived in the shadows and brought humans to their knees. Increasing the pressure on the Blonde's neck, Blake said, "Unlike you, I have a sense of loyalty."

Yang couldn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest. It was hard to compare the hardened golden eyes with the girl who followed Ruby around like a shadow. She wasn't a fool, and she knew Blake was dangerous. Anyone who was strong enough to become a high ranking White Fang member wasn't someone to be toyed with.

Scoffing Blake pushed herself away from the blonde. She wanted nothing to do with someone as hypocritical as Yang. Just when she thought the girl might be getting a little better she was proven wrong. At this point, she'd rather hang out with Weiss than Yang. Still, she shouldn't have lost her temper, the blonde hadn't said anything that she herself hadn't been thinking, yet somehow she'd reacted without thinking. She couldn't allow that to happen again, controlling her emotions was the first thing Adam made her learn.

Watching Blake walk away, Yang reached up and rubbed her neck. Sighing she turned her attention away from her teammate as the faunus vanished from her sight. Perhaps she shouldn't have tried to drive a wedge between her partner and cousin.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen anyone do and I lived with a teenage Dakota," Liam said leaning over the roof edge of the building she was standing beside. Absently Yang nodded before freezing. Looking up at the blonde man she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Did mo-Raven send you to follow me? How did you even know where I was? And don't call me an idiot," she ranted her arms crossing over her chest. Tilting his head the man grinned at her before allowing himself to fall off the roof. Yelping she stumbled back as he landed easily reminding her of an overly smug cat.

"I'm here because you're my charge, Raven installed a tracker on your scroll, and yes you're a major idiot," he said. The smirk made her want to punch him in the face. Sneering she glared at him, her eyes meeting his and wishing that anyone other than him was here right now.

"Stalker," she accused. Raising an eyebrow at the girl he let the smirk faded from his face. Surely he couldn't have been this horrible when Raven was training him, not that he'd needed much training in the first place. After all, he'd been a top graduating huntsman from Shade academy and a renown bounty hunter for two years. This girl wasn't him, however, she was a temperamental brat who hurt their heiress.

"Teacher," he corrected. The glare on her face had him holding back laughter. Looking her over he asked, "where are your weapons?"

"I don't need them," she said. The arrogant tone reminding him of her mother for a moment, however, unlike Raven this girl couldn't back up her words.

"So, if I decided I wanted to kill you right now you'd fight me off without them," he asked. When she didn't respond he nodded. Patting her on the head he said, "The first lesson, always carry a weapon. The Schnee has a pocket knife in her left pocket and your cat friend had at least four blades on her."

Slapping his hand away, Yang snapped at him not to touch her as he began leading her from the alley. She didn't see the way his eyes cut toward the scowling cat faunus hidden in the shadows or the nod he gave the girl. Instead, she focused on the mocking words falling from his lips. Passing the hidden faunus he led Yang toward his favorite fast food place intending to traumatize her with stories of the tribe.

(Ruby)

Was it wrong that the second she stepped into Ozpin's office she wanted to throw herself off the balcony just to get away from the smirk he was wearing? She felt like a mouse stepping into a steel trap. Shivering she tensed as the hairs on the back of her neck bristled. Feeling arms wrap around her body she groaned in exasperation. The scent of coffee practically radiating from the girl behind her told Ruby exactly who was invading her personal space.

"Coco is that your charge," asked a black haired male. The boy's cold brown eyes were fixed on her as the girl holding her nodded. Ruby felt Coco tense against her when the boy offered his hand saying, "I'm Ciar, leader of second-year team CEZR."

Shaking his hand slowly Ruby was all too aware of Coco pressing herself tightly against her body. This felt different than the woman's usual protectiveness. Letting her gaze drift over the assembled team leaders Ruby noticed the two standing in the corner their heads huddled close together as they whispered.

"Neat, she really is tiny," the girl who was teasing Cardin said. Turning her eyes on Ruby the girl smirked at the warning glance Coco sent her.

"That's enough, Introduce yourselves to each other and sit down," A redhead ordered. Silenced the brown-haired girl nodded slowly a sheepish look on her face.

"The first years should go first," she said but the teasing tone had been replaced by nervousness. Ruby noticed his dark eyes when he turned his attention to the girl holding her. For a moment it didn't seem like Coco would let go, then the girl huffed and stepped away. It didn't take long for Cardin to speak up and start the chain reaction of introductions that Ruby was growing more tired of by the minute.

Taking her place between Cardin and Jaune on the couch, Ruby leaned back letting herself relax. While Coco introduced herself with the same flare she did everything else in, Ruby paid attention to the black haired man standing in front of Ozpin's desk. He was older than the other team leaders meaning he was a fourth year. The casual way he held himself would have fooled anyone who didn't grow up around professional huntsmen, he only put his back to the one person in the room he could trust.

To him all of them where enemies and it showed in his eyes. Shifting slightly as their eyes met, Ruby held back a wince. His eyes were hollow, soulless, as if he didn't care about anything or anyone. Nothing in the world mattered to him and he could burn it to the ground without hesitation. The golden eyes on his face had nothing in common with Blakes. It was a sudden thought but the truth of it hit her. Blake would never have eyes like his.

Straightening, Ruby held his gaze daring him to do anything other than stare at her like she was nothing. She was not a child who would cower at his gaze and he was not someone she would fear. The spark of amusement that lit up his eyes did cause her to turn her gaze into a glare. She was not a joke.

"I'm Cedric Clovis," he said once it was his turn. The apathetic tone sent shivers down her spine but she refused to show it. He didn't make a move toward the couch instead of choosing to remain standing as he said, "I'm the leader of fourth year team CIRC, and I don't approve of your choice to allow a child into Beacon."

The last part was aimed at Ozpin but he never looked away from Ruby. The words hit her hard. This man who spent four years at Beacon thought that she didn't belong here. He called her a child, which to him she was, and the look in his eyes was unreadable to her. Did he hate that she was here just like Weiss had? This time she couldn't hide her shiver but it was Cardin who surprised her.

"Like you have room to talk, your emotions are all over the damn place," he snapped rising to her defense. The emotions he could feel from the man made his skin crawl. There was so much torment and agony beneath his skin that Cardin didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Scoffing the man looked away toward the still smirking redhead who was watching him silently. There was only one other person left. Did that mean there were only two four year teams?

"Blaz Serid, leader of team SEVR the only other fourth year team attending Beacon," he said confirming her suspicions. Paling at the words she watched the two break their silent conversation as Ozpin stood slowly. Taking a position on either side of the man's desk they kept their attention divided between the kids and their headmaster.

"Headmaster, did you really have to call a meeting this close to my teams mission," Coco asked breaking the silence. The usually sarcastic girl was oddly serious and Ruby wished she could have seen her face, before remembering the time she was sent into shopping hell and decided that Coco being serous was not something she wanted. Especially since the older girl was taking Ruby's entire team on a shopping trip after the dance.

"We will be doing something different during this years Vytal Festival dance, unlike usual, this year's dance will be a formal ball," he said. Ruby felt her heart drop. This was not the meeting she signed up for, had Cardin lied to her? From the smirk on his face, the answer was yes. Idly she wondered how quickly she would have to be to make it to the door before anyone caught her when Ozpin said, "as team leaders you are responsible for representing Beacon. The first dance of the night will be a waltz, each of you will be required to participate and choose a suitable partner. Dance instruction will start tomorrow for those that need it. All scheduled missions have been changed to those that will allow you time to return and prepare for the ball."

Cardin could feel Ruby's anxiety and felt guilty as she whimpered slightly. He knew she didn't like crowds or attention, this ball wouldn't be very fun for the little reaper. Being slightly worried her nudged her with his knee silently giving her support as Ozpin dismissed them calling for the two fourth years to stay. Leading the girl to the elevator he bit his lip as Jaune comforted her and Coco assured that she would help with picking out a dress. Glancing back into the office he met the smug dark green eyes of Blaz and wanted to snarl.

(Weiss)

Standing outside the building filled with laughing children and teens, she didn't quite know what to do. Looking over at Sky she tensed at the eager expression on his face. Biting her lip she didn't know how to tell him that she had no idea where he'd brought her. He looked so happy that she was even here with him that he didn't want to ruin that for him.

"Your not happy," he said softly. Seeing the realization start to take away the light in his eyes she panicked.

"No, I just don'tknowwhatitis," she said the words coming out in a rush that he couldn't understand. Sighing Weiss ignored the burning blush on her face and repeated herself slowly, "I don't know what this place is."

Sky stared at her in disbelief. While he was sure she hadn't gone out much during her childhood, he'd thought she would have at least heard of an Arcade. Seeing the truth in her eyes he frowned the sudden rush of anger he felt toward her father, fading into pity that he swiftly pushed to the back of his mind. She didn't need him to pity her or try to make things alright, Weiss was a strong Huntress who was simply out of her depth in a new situation. The murderous intent he felt toward whoever made her life this sheltered would have to be worked out later with the team therapist, Cardin.

Putting the fact it was impossible to hide emotions from his team leader to the back of his mind, Sky smiled. He would focus on making today great for her, and nothing else. Patting her shoulder he said, "It's an Arcade, my uncle used to take me to them when I was younger. Trust me, you'll have fun."

Blinking Weiss tilted her head her embarrassment fading as he tugged her toward the entrance. Nodding slowly she followed him with a sense of wary curiosity.

* * *

Sorry about how long it took to have this chapter out I have finals next week and it's been a struggle to keep up with college stuff.

So, I introduced ocs again. This volume is going to be darker, just giving a warning. What do you guys think of the villains and Glynda, I know she wasn't in this chapter but I have a twist on her relationship with Ozpin that will blow your minds. How do you feel about Coco? Also, who can guess the traitor and the killer? I'll give a hint that their both canon characters.

Fun facts

my sister was responsible for the date this chapter

Ciar is an Irish name meaning dark - he'll be important later

Blaz is a German name meaning resolute protector

Cedric is a Celtic name meaning chief

team RWBY will be getting outfit upgrades after Mt. Gleen

Also link to my discord is on my profile page


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own RWBY**

Saying it was nice to see General Ironwood walk into his office would be a lie, so Ozpin just sipped his coffee with disinterest. Feeling Glynda tense behind him he frowned slightly, that was one relationship that hadn't ended well. Knowing that she had no desire to be near him for long, Ozpin motioned for James to take a seat. Something flashed in the General's eyes so fast that for a second he thought he was imagining it. Knowing that he wasn't, Ozpin hid a smirk.

"Most Headmasters don't travel with their academies," he said the mocking tone causing the other man's eye to twitch. He'd always thought James was too stiff for his own good and seeing the rage simmering in his eyes he knew the mocking was working.

"That's new," Ironwood stated his eyes landing on the sword sitting on the desk. In all his years serving Ozpin, he'd never seen the man use a blade. Yet now there was one sitting on his desk.

"I thought it was time for a change," Ozpin said. Tilting his head, he asked, "now are you going to tell me why you're here or should, I guess. After all, shouldn't you be hunting down the criminals who stole your prototype paladins."

Frowning Ironwood resisted the urge to sneer. It was always a game with this man. Every time they talked it was as if he was being mocked and he hated it. Ever since the Winter Maiden vanished, he'd been the laughingstock of the alliance. It was torture for a man of his stature to be looked down upon by a failure like Ozpin. The man had never won even one battle against Salem. Never. It was as if he didn't even try anymore and Ironwood hated that. He hated following someone who was obviously so weak. It was even worse that the man had eyes and ears everywhere. So much so that he had to keep project T.R.O.J.I.N. a secret from everyone but the scientists working on it.

"I have people working on it," he said the ice in his tone causing Glynda to frown. Her vibrant green eyes narrowing in his direction. Feeling his heart soften just a bit he said, "the criminals should be found before the Vytal Festival. Now any word from Qrow about our enemies?"

In truth, Qrow called at least four times a week to check in but something was telling him to keep silent. The old instincts he'd buried coming back to the forefront of his mind. Instead of telling the truth, something that could possibly gain Ironwoods favor, he shook his head slowly. Now everything in him was screaming not to trust the General. Sensing Glynda's eyes on his back he hoped her expression wouldn't give him away.

"I see," Ironwood said. He didn't even look at Glynda as the woman turned toward the window her eyes surveying the fleet of airships that had come with the man to Vale. They were gaudy and unnecessary but looking at them would at least take her attention off the fact that Ozpin was lying. Frowning she stiffened when Ironwood said, "you should have never trusted the drunk to do the job. One of my specialists could have done recon at least a hundred times better than that man. You've always put too much faith in your charity cases."

"If that is your opinion your entitled to it," Ozpin said quietly. When the other man scoffed and looked away, he looked took a sip of his coffee. Ironwood was a prideful man and one day it would be his undoing.

"I'm serious Oz, one day your fascination with your pets will get you killed," Ironwood said. He didn't seem to care that the other males' eyes had narrowed as he said, "I mean you just let a fifteen-year-old child into Beacon. If that doesn't scream foolish then I don't know what does."

"Ruby Rose is an exceptional student and she's currently at the top of her class," Ozpin said dryly. The lack of emotion in his voice gaining Glynda's attention. She could tell he was annoyed by the conversation.

"And don't even get me started on Fall, wait wasn't that one of Qrow's failures too? That man isn't fit to be a huntsman, especially not when he spends more time in a bottle that in the field. He's a joke and everyone knows that all he's good for is finding the nearest bar," Ironwood said. He didn't see the rising anger on Ozpin's face or the way Glynda's grip on her weapon tightened until her knuckles were white.

Hearing the elevator chime, Ozpin held back a sigh of relief. Buzzing his guest in he watched the dark-haired skinned woman find his gaze. A light flickering there that he loved seeing. It was always nice when his allies were happy to see him. Tossing her a strand of hair back the faunus ignored Ironwood completely hoping to forget his presence. Standing Ozpin let his lips twitch into a smile as she lunged at him. Hugging him tightly she purred when he rubbed her back before pulling away.

"You didn't tell me your ship was arriving today," he said softly.

"My husband and I just got into port this morning. How has Percy been doing in his classes? What about Quin? Do you have any news about the ones who attacked Amber? What about –"

"Easy Jaden, I'll answer everything when I can. I assume you're the ambassador Vacuo sent," he said as Glynda pulled the woman into a hug. Sitting back down he snickers when the blonde yelped and jumped away from the other woman. Her face a glowing red color that reminding him of an apple.

Lips tilting into a smirk, Jaden wiggled her fingers in the other woman's direction. She was all too aware of the hate-filled gaze directed at her by Ironwood, but she didn't really care. Glynda was so easy to tease. Winking she said, "my bed is always open. Reenacting our Beacon days would be so much fun. I know Edric had been missing you too."

"I hate you," Glynda snapped. Flushing, she hurried to put Ozpin's desk between them when the woman stepped forward.

"I bet you're still sensitive in all the same spots. I would take good care of you especially in the-"

"Anyway," Ozpin said. Nope, he was not listening to this conversation. Hearing Jaden chuckle he hoped that none of her children would turn out like her. Ignoring the hissing coming from Glynda he asked, "Any news from Shade Academy?"

"Our headmaster is pissed you stole Ruby from her," Jaden said. The wicked gleam in her eyes reminding him of a fox. Tilting her head, she said, "other than that, not much. It's been mostly normal. Unless you count an increase in sandstorms flaring up or my darling daughter finally calling for the first time in four months."

"How is Flare? She was the only one that chose not to come to Beacon or stay in Vale," he asked. The daughter of the Bones family had always been a bit strange. He put it up to joining the White Fang at the age of ten but that was only his opinion.

"She's fine. A little bit frayed but she's hanging in there," she said. Gushing over her children was something she loved to do. It also annoyed Ironwood and that was a bonus.

"I think I'll take my leave," Ironwood said. Standing he sent a mild glare in the woman's direction before escaping. The seductress was not one to be messed with. Especially when she was around her allies.

"Thank you, Jaden," Ozpin said as she sat down. Smiling at him she shook her head. Ironwood was such an annoying brat. He should be happy that he's a headmaster instead of sulking.

"It's no issue, I don't like him either," she said. Letting the smile drop she sighed. Crossing her legs and sitting back she met his eyes saying, "Willow Schnee is pregnant. The father is a faunus whose already been disposed of by Jacques. Flare called to let me know she's taking in the baby."

"I see," he whispered. The relationship between Jacques and his wife was something that had been steadily igniting of the years. He feared that her acts of rebellion would drive the man over the edge. If that happened, he had no doubt the children would be caught in the middle. Before he would have let it go and hoped that it worked out alright. Now he let the fury burning in his veins dictate his actions. Tightening his grip on his cup he said, "tell your husband I want a kill order placed on Jacques Schnee but do not act yet. I want to discuss with one of my students first."

"Understood. Now why don't you tell me about my son," she ordered.

(Yang)

Rolling to the side Yang avoided the sharped spearhead. The muscles in her legs screamed at her to stop as she struggled to keep up. They'd been at this for the last two hours and he wouldn't let her leave until he was satisfied with her progress. She would have tried to punch him in the face but the last time she did her hand almost broke on the impact. Flinching she ducked to avoid his swing, the mocking laughter was almost as annoying as his attacks. Frowning she pushed herself off the ground. Rushing forward she lashed out aiming a kick at his chest.

Catching her foot and tossing her over his shoulder Liam rolled his eyes as she landed. Turning slowly, he raised his weapon above his head intending to bring it down on her chest. The blonde groaned her eyes widening as she rolled to the left to avoid his attack.

"You're so boring," he complained as she got to her feet. Sneering at him she stumbled back as the blunt end of his spear rammed into her chest. Yelping she fell backward her aura shattering. Balancing his weapon on his shoulders Liam stalked around her like a lion waiting for its next meal. She wasn't weak, yet the way she fought was unrefined her body wasting energy as she tried to take down a much stronger opponent with brute force alone. Glaring up at him she tensed when he pointed the tip of his spear at her neck. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "stand and fight."

"I can't," she snapped. Did he really expect her to keep fighting when her aura was gone? Seeing him shift his grip on the spear she paled when he thrust it at her. Pushing herself to the side she winced as the blade cut through her clothing and skin. Holding her arm she bit her lip at the feeling of warm blood flowing between her fingers. Watching him tug the weapon from the hardened floor she felt a chill travel down her body.

"If your conscious then you can fight," he said before swinging downward again.

Shoving to her feet she stumbled away from him her lilac eyes widened in fear. What should she do? He wouldn't really kill her yet seeing the cold look in his eyes she wanted to run away. The fear was making it hard to stand. She didn't want to die. Sidestepping his thrust she felt numb. He told her to fight but if she got to close, he would attack.

She was tired, hurting, and bleeding. He wanted her to keep fighting. Why, was he just trying to make a point or something? She had to try something, or he would kill her. Feeling the wet blood slide down her fingers she held back a whimper. Wait, blood, glancing at the red liquid staining her fingers she took a deep breath before moving.

Liam held back a smirk as her eyes hardened. Dodging her led he stepped back as she lunged forward. Feeling something warm splatter across his face he closed his eyes on instinct, but it did nothing to stop him from sidestepping her attempt to catch his spear. Sending out a pulse of aura from his feet he avoided every single attack she sent at him. The teachers at Shade had been adamant about them learning to fight without seeing.

It was fury that rose in her chest when she figured out that she was basically fighting a blind man. Correction, she was losing to a blind man. Ruby wouldn't have lost. Her cousin would have found a way by now, but she couldn't. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be the eldest, wasn't she? No, it wasn't even that anymore. Compared to her cousin she was nothing but an inconvenience. The thought was all it took to make her blood boil.

Catching the fist before it could touch his face Liam held her in place while wiping the blood from his face with the back of his, Dakota's, shirt. This wasn't the first time someone had splattered blood in his face, and it wouldn't be the last either. Dakota wouldn't mind either, it wasn't as if this was something, he didn't do every day. Getting blood on the wolfs shirt wasn't that bad.

"I think that's enough for today," he said. The words not registering in her mind as she tried to pull away from him. Releasing her hand, he watched in mild amusement as she tumbled backward. Her harsh landing on the floor serving as his amusement.

She wasn't all that bad, in terms of physical skills. It was obvious her talent in brawling came from Tai, yet she had none of his finesse. At this point, he was starting to consider getting her a weapon just to see how she did with it. Yes, she could win a fight with her fists but at the same time, he thought she would do better with a weapon. Tai had done wonders training his daughter but there was something in her style that screamed anguish. Why was he a teacher again?

Personality-wise she seemed in this weird limbo where she was trying to act like a fool and an angry badger at the same time. Anytime he brought up her sister, she clammed up and acted like he'd just shot her. Anytime he brought up Raven she seemed to get colder. She acted like a dumb blonde until he pressed her buttons and he dreaded to think about how her team was treating her. Sure, she'd messed up, but Yang was a kid too. He doubted they remembered that fact. Was this how Dakota felt dealing with his issues?

Then there was her mental state which in his opinion was shit. He wasn't a therapist and taking her to the tribe's therapist wasn't a good idea. But there was something messed up in her head, true she'd tried curbing it when people were around, yet he'd seen that look before and it wasn't good for anyone. Wait, Vytal festival meant Vacuo teachers were here as chaperones. As much as the thought made him sick, it also meant his old teacher might be here too, a teacher who just so happens is a certified therapist with a semblance that should be considered cheating. He was responsible for this kid, now wasn't he?

"Go take a shower, and meet me outside," he ordered before stomping away to make one, or six phone calls.

Yang made it outside as he slammed his scroll shut for the fourth time in a row. The haggard look in his eyes almost making her long for the scolding water of the student showers. Crossing her arms, she winced gaining his attention. The hasty bandages she'd wrapped around her arm fell down a little and she hurried to push them back up. Seeing her actions, he sighed before reaching out to fix her hasty work.

"Sorry about that," he said. Raven wouldn't be pleased if she knew he'd wounded her daughter. At least he didn't think she would be, but then again, the woman was unpredictable. Like a hurricane in human form. Seeing her wince, he sighed. maybe he went a little overboard for their first training session. For a moment he thought she would pull away from him then she deflated and allowed him to untie her attempt at first aid.

"Yeah, maybe next time don't try to cut my arm off," she said. Holding back a snort he rolled his eyes. Fixing the bandages around her arm, he made a mental note to teach her basic first aid.

(Weiss)

Watching Blake pace around the room, she was honestly considering throwing her stuffed wolf at the girl. If it hadn't been for the fact Sky won it for her, she might have done it. Looking down at the cute blue wolf plushy in her hands she smiled at the warm feeling she had. What had started as a subtle way to get back at her father had turned into a real relationship that she was proud to have.

"Where's Ruby," Yang asked as she entered the room. Raising an eyebrow at the bloody bandages on the blonde's arm, Weiss shrugged. Ruby had been walking around like a ghost between classes and even in combat class she seemed stressed. Knowing her leader though the girl was most likely never going to tell them the cause of all her issues. The annoyed glare Blake sent her caused the blonde to freeze for a moment.

"Oh, so now you care, where was all this concern when you were using her like a fucking punching bag you stuck up blonde bi- "

"Alright then," Weiss said cutting off the ranting faunus. Holding her plushy tightly the heiress tried to keep her face from heating up. Taking a deep breath, she decided to address Yang first, "We have no idea where Ruby is, she left once classes ended for the day. Blake, if you're going to curse at Yang, please don't do it with me in the room."

Huffing Blake sat down on her bed as Yang cautiously closed the door. The sullen glare on her face was childish even to Weiss but she had a good reason. Tuckson hadn't texted her back for three days. The man was nothing if not punctual, and she was worried. Tuckson despite his view to the contrary was a non-combative. Give him an information brokering job and he would do it no problem but put him in a combat situation and he was dead before he could blink. And now Ruby was out of her sight too. It was a nightmare.

True that working for Sienna had its challenges but the worst part of any job was waiting and feeling helpless. Right now, she didn't know if Tuckson was alive or not. Biting her lip, she met the concerned blue eyes staring at her. They didn't know that she kept in contact with people from the White Fang. Remembering Weiss' reaction to her admission to being in the White Fang at one point, she internalized a shiver. What would the Weiss do if she knew about the literal barrage of messages, she'd sent Tuckson over the last two days?

No, worrying about this wasn't going to help. It wasn't like the surprise party she threw Adam then forgot the cake for. No, she had to get up and check on him. She wanted to check on him, call Adam, and find Ruby. Oh, and send Sienna a very threatening not. The bitterness about having a bounty on her head was not going away anytime soon.

Honestly, Weiss was slightly concerned. Not about the way Blake's face was paling the longer she sat in her spot or about Yang trying to become one with the wall. Sky was important to her, and her father would kill him. She didn't know about how the faunus were treated by the SDC, something she was trying to distance herself from, but she did know how her father treated her mother's lovers. It was no secret that her mother brought men, and women, into her bed from time to time. Weiss had gotten used to the arguments that followed when her father found out. She was numb to it in a way that scared her sometimes. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about how he would react to Sky. He couldn't fire him like he did the guard he caught her sleeping with two years ago, but he could hurt him.

Jacques Schnee was not above hurting or sometimes killing others. It was a fact that Weiss knew all too well. Exposing Sky to her father's wrath was selfish and cruel. It hurt to think that she was exposing him to any kind of danger. Especially after everything he'd done for her. She'd never thought caring about someone would be this painful. Maybe this was why Winter sealed off her emotions and spent her time gathering new summons? Would caring always hurt this much?

The best thing to do would be to cut all contact and let him live a normal life far away from her. He would be safe, and she could live an unhappy life in an arranged marriage. Letting her eyes cut down to the stuffed wolf in her hands she felt her heartache. She didn't want that at all. Whatever life her father envisioned for her was something she wanted to burn to the ground, preferably him too. Maybe it was time to put operation _kill the arrogant-ungrateful-self destructive-garbage human-abusive father_ into motion.

After all, as much as she feared her father, she'd been planning his murder since she was twelve and figured out, he was allergic to pineapple. At first most of her plans involved shoving one down his throat and hoping he died by a reaction or just choking. Now she had a vile of pure pineapple extract in a hidden box under her bed at home. All she would have to do is sneak it into his liquor and while he was weak, she would push him out the window. It would look like an accident.

Until she could put her plan into action, she would have to protect Sky from her father. Which meant she would have to talk to Winter. Gently loosening her grip on her new favorite possession, she sighed, she'd have to talk to her sister for the first time in a year because she was a selfish brat who could let go of a boy she liked. It was going to be fun explaining that one.

Yang knew she deserved every harsh word her teammates threw at her. She knew that they disliked her; maybe even hated in Blake's case. In truth, she knew almost nothing about Ruby, her own sis-cousin, and she knew almost nothing about the girl. When she was seven Ruby liked to draw cute red foxes on the wall and hide Qrow's whiskey, but she doubted that counted as knowing her cousin. She did, however, know where Ruby kept her stash of daggers and extra dust bullets. For emergencies only of course. She was sure that there were enough 'Emergency' weapons in her house to fill a small armory.

Yet all those weapons wouldn't help if the one wielding them was a reckless child with anger issues. All these years she'd tried to be the best by pushing Ruby down and the only thing she'd done is send her teammates away from her. At this point, she believed Blake would rather be around a germen shepherd than be within ten feet of her.

Ruby wouldn't even stay alone with her in a room for more than ten minutes. Part of her was selfish and cruel not letting her lie to herself. She missed the days when she controlled the younger girl. The power had been addicting and no matter how she tried to push it down some dark part of her longed for it more than anything. She knew that talking to someone about everything would be a good idea but anyone she went though would recommend every therapist they knew and maybe a witch doctor or two. Everyone but Liam. Letting her hand rest on the pocket where she kept her scroll, she frowned a little.

"I need to go to Vale," Blake announced. Standing she picked up her weapon and started for the door only to freeze. Her ears flattening as she slowly turned to look at the window. Narrowing her eyes, she was torn between amusement and exasperation. Dropping her weapons on the bed she walked over and pulled back the curtains. Raising an eyebrow, she met the slightly panicked blue eyes of the boy hanging upside down from the tree outside. Slowly dropping her gaze, she watched as his blue-haired teammate clutched onto his hands as he hung a few feet off the ground. Seeing the boys pleading eyes she scoffed.

"Blake, what's wrong is something out there," Weiss asked. Leaning toward the window she tilted her head when the faunus shut the curtains and turned around.

"No, just an idiot and his sidekick," she said. The bland tone was enough to tell Weiss that someone was out there and that Blake was not amused. Sighing, Weiss stood and slid past her teammate to open the window.

It wasn't very hard for the two boys to slide inside once Neptune managed to reach the ledge. Weiss honestly didn't quite know what to do with the two boys, but she did notice Yang slip from the room once Blake was distracted with scolding Sun.

"Blake, I have to go to Vale too, is it correct to assume you're going to a place that you might need backup," Weiss asked. When the faunus nodded. Weiss looked over their two sort of invited guests. The boys looked strong enough to help in a fight. Although if she got in contact with Winter and the woman saw her with a faunus it wouldn't be all that good. Picking up her weapon from the bed she sent the boys a smile asking, "since you're here why not go with Blake and me?"

"Sure," Sun said. His tail slapping across Neptune's mouth before his partner could object. Eye twitching violently the other boy resisted the urge to pull his friends tail. Remembering that he hadn't introduced his partner Sun said, "This is Neptune, he's afraid of water."

The muffled curse Neptune sent in his direction was followed by a scream as he bit the tail covering his mouth. Sharing a glance, the two girls broke into laughter the dark mood surrounding both shattering.

(Ruby)

"I'm supposed to protect you," Jay said for the fourth time that day as she tried to lose him in the back alleys of Vale. The looks she gathered from the criminals were laden with amusement. Frowning she sighed before walking into Len's shop. Something was wrong, the tension in the air was so heavy with bloodlust that she almost couldn't walk.

The scene inside was something she hadn't been expecting. Len's was her safe place in the black-market alleys. He was hers. Seeing a man who looked like a literal giant holding him by the neck was too much. Shaking she jolted when Jay bumped into her back and her world shifted. The snake faunus coughed as he landed on the floor to his shop. Rubbing his neck, he looked up as Ruby pinned the man to the ground with her foot. The sharpened blade of her scythe just barely grazing his neck enough to draw blood.

He'd seen that look only once before on the first day Raven had brought her here. Her silver eyes were widened in fear and apprehension just like they were the day he'd met her. He'd never said it, but Ruby was the closest he had to a daughter, he hadn't expected a ten-year-old to steal his heart and honestly, he hated knowing she was his weakness. So, seeing her looking so much like her aunt he froze. The long-sharpened nails on his hand dug into his palm drawing him back to reality. Standing slowly Len activated his semblance.

"Ruby, it's okay," he said softly. Her eyes shooting to him she frowned. It was not 'okay' there was nothing about this that was okay.

"Your hurt," she whispered the words barely reaching his ears.

"I'm okay, you can let go now," he said. Reaching out he grabbed the shaft of her weapon. For a moment he thought she would ignore the silent order before she let him take it. Shaking she stepped back her eyes dropping to the floor. Laying her scythe on the counter he cut his eyes to the boy standing in the doorway and jerked his head. Nodding the boy went to her side. One of his hands encircling her arm as if to keep her close.

Dropping his semblance, Len raised an unimpressed eyebrow as the man spluttered like a baby. The shock of having a tiny girl literally dominate him was an unexpected and uncomfortable feeling that showed on his face. Smirking the faunus waited patiently for the man to stand.

"Bastard," the giant snarled pushing himself to his knees. Ruby jolted her eyes shooting up as Jay frowned.

"Now, as I was saying if you want an appointment with Niko or his father you can march up and ask for one," Len said coldly. Gripping the man by the chin he let his semblance freeze him in place as he said, "as for me, I won't be giving you an into his circle, I won't be your hostage, and your lucky the kid showed up. If not, I would have shaved the skin from your body before dumping you in the ocean. Now leave."

"I'll take him to Niko," Ruby said softly. Glancing at her Len considered her words before nodding. Stepping back, he released the man from his semblance and turned. Folding Ruby's weapon he gave it to her before stepping around the counter to pull her newest order from a shelf. The long black and gold box held something he'd had a hand in designing. Smiling softly, she took it from him gently.

"Be careful, there's an energy in the air that's putting everyone on edge. The people around here will keep you safe, but it's foreigners like him who don't know the rules," Len warned.

"What happened," she asked as Jay watched the man stand with narrowed eyes.

"Niko will tell you," he said. Someone was disturbing the natural order of Vale. This was concerning to all of them, he wasn't quite sure who was to blame but he was willing to bet that Niko had a few ideas. Still, at this rate, it was going to be a war on the streets.

Ruby frowned. She'd never seen Len afraid, yet that was the emotion swimming in his eyes. Something was happening and she wanted to know what. The criminals of Vale didn't get spooked easily. Leading Jay out of the building and heading toward Niko's she could feel it. The darkened tension hanging in the air was assaulting her from all sides now that she knew what to look for. She hated this. Channeling all her anger into her gaze she shot a quick glare at the guards who didn't every try to stop her.

Walking into the house she ducked her instincts driving her to the ground as a white and blue vase hurled past her. From the yelp of pain, she could tell it had either gotten the giant or one of the guards. Straightening she walked in slowly her eyes searching for any more sudden projectiles. Seeing Glen, she frowned at the look of absolute fury on her pretty face. The woman's hands were shaking, in an effort to control herself and it was obvious she'd been the one to throw the vase. Catching sight of the younger girl, the woman seemed to hesitate before motioning to the partially opened office door. Motioning for Jay and the giant to stay put she made her way over hesitantly.

"We can't do anything."

The words caused her to freeze. Her hand lightly touching the door as she recognized the voice. Wincing slightly, she stayed in place knowing that the old man would never allow her to hear what he was saying if he noticed her. Edric was a firm believer in her not being ready to learn about the darker parts of life. It was nice to know he'd gotten back from Vacuo, although she kind of wished he wasn't here right now. Now Niko wouldn't be able to answer her questions.

"Dad they killed him in our fucking back yard, and you want me to do nothing."

His question hit her hard and she bit her lip to keep from snarling. Someone had killed one of them. It was true she didn't have a criminal's reputation or anything, but she was still one of them. She was part of Vale's underground and to hear about the death of one of their own infuriated her.

"I know how you feel but we can't just go on a rampage."

"You think that will stop the White Fang from shedding blood."

"He was a traitor."

" **He was one of us!"**

She'd never heard Niko yell and for some reason, she never wanted to again. Hearing a crash from inside the room she reacted without thinking and pushed open the door. Stepping inside her eyes met Niko's. The rage swimming in them wasn't something she'd ever seen on his face. For years she'd known he was capable of horrible things, yet she'd never actually seen that side of him until now. To her, he was the man who fed her soup when she got sick at the age of twelve before realizing he was allergic to tomatoes and ending up in his own sickbed.

Looking down she winced at the blood dripping down his hand and onto the floor. Running his non-injured hand through his hair, Niko collapsed back in his chair. The exhaustion on his face overshadowing everything else. Snapping into action Ruby grabbed the first aid kit from the shelf beside the door and went to his side. Avoiding the shattered glass on his desk she set down the kid before taking his hand.

"How long were you listening," he asked. Flinching a little she focused on pulling the shards of glass out of his hand instead of answering.

(Yang)

The small blackened table rocked under her arm as she tapped her leg against the floor. Flickering her nervous lilac eyes upward she zeroed in on Liam's as he set her coffee down in front of her. Sending him a thankful nod she bit her lip as he slid into his seat across from her. Part of her wanted to call this off and run away but she was tired of running from reality. All of this was her fault, especially her frayed relationship with her team.

"Why did Raven pick Ruby to be the heir," she asked finally. It was something that had been bothering her for weeks. Once she would have shrugged it off as her aunt favoring Ruby or it being for the girl's protection but now, she wanted an answer.

"Four years ago, the tribe had two elders, both crazy old bats, now the tribe has zero elders all because they wanted you to be the heir," he said. Personally, he thought she would make a horrible heir and he was sure that his opinion showed on his face. Meeting her eyes, he said, "Raven has been grooming Ruby to be the heir for years, I don't know why, but I would bet it has something to do with Summer Rose."

"Summer," she asked confusion in her voice.

"As you know, Summer was the leader of team STRQ. Raven's team. I don't know the specifics of their relationship or why Raven clings to her. The only one who would know that would be Dakota," he said. The wolf faunus had been Raven's confidant since she became the leader and he doubted she kept anything from him. At times he'd been jealous of how much she trusted him but now he felt lucky. Not knowing about Raven's attachment to Summer was something he was happy about at this moment.

"If she cared about Summer then why did she marry my dad," she asked softly. The truth was something she'd wanted to know for a while. After she was born Raven just left and only came back for Ruby. At least, that was what she believed.

"I don't know, but I know she loves you," he stated. When she gave him a confused and disbelieving look, he ran a hand through his hair, before saying, "I don't understand Raven, hell I don't think anyone does. I do know that without her, I'd be dead, and so would everyone else in the tribe. Now any other questions?"

Taking a sip of her coffee Yang frowned before asking her next question. There was so much she wanted to know about the tribe and her place in it. She knew Raven had a plan for her, but she didn't want to walk into this blind. Part of her loved her mother but she would never forget the pain she felt when the woman chose Ruby over her. Deciding to stray away from important and potentially life-changing questions she smirked.

"Will you help me choose a dress for the ball," she asked her eyes daring him to accept.

(Cardin)

So, he was vaguely sure that human bones were not meant to withstand this kind of abuse. Feeling his dance partner step on his toes for the fourth time in five minutes he winced. Holding back a growl he narrowed his eyes when Russel started laughing from the sidelines. Watching his partner try to maneuver the waltz with a tiny redhead girl as his partner was amusing. He was just glad Grant let them borrow the girl as a stand-in during the ball, not that it was helping when the girl was too nervous to move properly.

Laffa Fallen, a first-year student of Beacon, was seriously reconsidering her life choices. When Grant offered to pay her for a favor she hadn't expected to be ordered into this situation. While Cardin was attractive, he was also the school bully. It was also insulting that she was just a stand-in for his laughing boyfriend. She didn't even want to know how they got her leader to agree to this. Biting her lip, she moved and stepped on his foot again.

" **Enough!"**

Practically shoving her away from him, Cardin began to pace. There was no way this was going to work with a partner that kept stepping on his toes. It would be an embarrassment not only to him but for the school as well. Ignoring the slightly insulted look on her face he dissolved into his defense mechanism of growling and snarling at the world. He hated this it should be Russel he was taking to the ball not some prepaid partner who couldn't even dance.

"Can I leave then," she asked her voice rising in order to get his attention.

The anger and irritation matching his. Hands crossed over her chest the tiny girl matched his glare with her own, she would not be intimidated by him. Raising an eyebrow, he focused his semblance on her emotions. The anger was to cover her nervousness, if he had to, he could amplify that emotion and turn her into a nervous wreck. It was all too easy to play with the emotions of people around them. Making people hate each other was simple but it was something he refused to do.

"No, we have to get this right," he said. The statement causing her purple eyes to flash with annoyance.

"Why not just go with your boyfriend and leave me alone," she snapped. The words causing silence to fill the room. Russel felt heat creeping up his neck as Cardin glanced at him.

"Rus, I'm going to tell her, is that okay with you," he asked softly when the other boy nodded, he smiled. The expression looking out of place on his face. Looking between them, she tilted her head as her anger gave way to confusion. Seeing her calm, he said, "Russel's father is an abusive dick who also happens to be a major homophobe."

"oh," she whispered. Her eyes cutting to the boy. His eyes were firmly on the floor, his hands were shaking but Cardin made no move to comfort him. Pursing her lips, she wondered why not when he finally looked up. Instead of sadness or anguish, it was rage simmering in his eyes. The infuriated blue color was striking, and she took a step back at the force she saw in them.

Before she could process his words, Cardin reached out. Taking her hand, he pulled her back into position. Dark purple met bright indigo as he led her through the steps of the dance. She'd never thought about their home life's but knowing about Russel she had to wonder just how Cardin knew all of this. They must have been close before coming here. Dropping her gaze, she stared at his chest. Why was she feeling so self-conscious suddenly?

Her semblance was literally heat. She could set him on fire if she wanted. But that wouldn't stop her from feeling horrible. The hand on her hip felt like it was burning as she struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes. Sensing her emotions Cardin glanced at his partner, silently asking him to give them a moment.

"Cardin, I'll go get us something to eat," Russel said. Watching him leave Cardin released the girl and stepped away from her. He wasn't a good person. He hated the faunus because of their unpredictability and the White Fang. He wasn't a fool he'd known Percy was in the White Fang since the boy left his mask in the locker room that one time when they were at Signal. He actively targeted those with weak emotional states because it was fun to watch them fall apart.

Growing up feeling the insecurities of those around him he'd pushed others down just to watch them break. The pain was addicting, and he loved it, knowing how easy it was to hurt those around him. Or he had until the agony coming from Russel had been too much to take. It had been the first time he'd cared about how others felt since then the boy had been his conscience. Leading the girl to his bed he watched her collapse with amused eyes. It was always interesting to see how people reacted to the hardships of others. He'd hate to tell Grant that he'd broken the girl. Kneeling he gripped her hand forcing her to focus on him.

"I understand the shock your feeling right now, but I need you to breathe," he said. The matter of a fact tone causing her eyes to snap to his. Rolling his eyes at her unfocused gaze he said, "when I was four, I unlocked my semblance. I can sense and amplify the emotions of those around me, I killed my father before I could control it. The anguish he was feeling over my mother's death was amplified until he committed suicide. I hate the White Fang for killing my mother, and I hate Russel's father for hurting him. This world is a fucked-up pile of shit that we can't do anything about, so I need you to focus."

"Focus on what," she asked. The whispered question falling from her lips as she looked down.

"I need your help to kill Clayton Thrush during the two-month break between the ball and the Vytal festival tournament," he said bluntly. Choking she slammed her hand over her mouth to hide her sudden fit of coughing. Smirking Cardin noticed she never let go of his hand as her coughing dissolved into strangled laughter.

(Blake)

Sneaking in through the back window of Tuckson's shop, she knew without a doubt that something was wrong. The man always had guards from the criminal underground hanging around, especially since he paid good money for them. Moving to allow Sun to enter she stopped at the door to the storefront. What would she see when she entered?

Something twisted around in her stomach. A feeling of dread haunting her bones that tried to drag her down, she wanted to open the door but what if that made her fears come true? Taking a deep breath, she twisted the doorknob slowly. She had to know what happened, even if knowing tore her apart. Feeling Sun touch her shoulder gently she pushed the door open. The scent of stale blood hit her, and she staggered. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before straightening.

The sadness and shock turned to rage as she snarled. Tightening her grip on the doorknob she stood there for a moment her golden eyes glaring into the blackened room before she turned. Shaking Sun's hand from her shoulder she stalked toward the window. Someone was going to pay for this.

* * *

Hi guys

So, this chapter was more setup than anything else. I'm really sorry about how long it took to publish this. I had finals and after then my internet went out. Anyway, what do you guys think of Cardin so far? I've tried to give him a personality. Just letting you guys know that Glynda will not be the traitor. Also if anyone has any questions about the book or want clarification on anything just message me on my discord.

On a completely different note, what do you guys think of a crossover between RWBY and the Fate Series?


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own RWBY

She knew something was wrong when Niko didn't tell her to leave. Usually, she wasn't allowed to listen in during his meeting with his father. Trying not to look at the man she settled into the free chair beside him and hoped that he would be distracted enough not to notice her. Niko's father looked like a sever man with his darkened brown eyes and black hair that draped over his shoulder, the only issue with that description was that he was not in any way a sever man. Feeling him twitch beside her, she frowned. Sending Niko, a pleading look she wasn't surprised when he smirked.

"I came here with someone who wanted to see you, he's waiting in the parlor. What happened to make you so angry," she asked trying to get any conversation started. Seeing the exasperated look Niko sent her she played with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Tuckson, one of my informants in the White Fang was found murdered by his usual contact," he said softly. Paling slightly Ruby stilled, if someone was killing Niko's people then it could start a war, depending on who it was doing the killing. The only big player who'd come into play these past few months was Roman, and she doubted he was the type to kill without knowing the consequences first. Plus, he was on their side now.

Seeing her expression, he frowned. Over the years he'd grown extremely efficient in keeping her away from the darker side of what he did, now things were changing and being uninformed could get her used or killed. Despite what Raven had wanted, he was happy she stayed in Vale where he and the others could protect her. Most of his network were those he knew could protect themselves, White Fang agents, Ex-huntsmen, or mercenaries. For one of the only helpless people in his network to get killed meant it was either a targeted attack or luck. He'd stopped believing in luck years ago. Someone had wanted Tuckson dead and that someone was still in the city. Without knowing who, or even having a suspect, he couldn't do much or anything to get justice for his spy. Of course, his version of justice was killing them and dumping the body where no one would ever find it.

"Ruby how much do you know about what I do," he asked before hearing a warning sound. Raising an eyebrow at his father he dared the older man to say anything when he didn't Niko smirked. Turning his attention back to the small girl, he motioned for her to answer. Blinking she gave an unsure glance at the oldest man before picking at her nails nervously.

"You're an info broker, any and all information on this side of Vale makes it's way to you and then you sell that information to anyone with enough money to buy it," she said. The clinical and cold answer was one Raven had given her when she'd asked years ago.

"Not wrong," he said. Looking down at the bandage around his hand he sighed, Raven wasn't going to be happy about this. Pushing away thoughts of an angry bird lady, he said, "My information network isn't just for Vale, I get my information from every Kingdom and a little outside of them. Usually, if anything happens my spies feed the information to me and I decide what to do with it. Of course, my own bias is factored in, but the fact is I decide what to do with the information. If I, for example, heard about an assassination attempt being planned on Jacques Schnee by certain parties, then I get to decide if I even want to bring that information to his attention. True he'd pay a lot of money but if I sold the people planning his death information to further their cause they would pay just as much or perhaps even more. Do you understand?"

Biting her lip Ruby nodded. She just didn't like the example involving Weiss' family, although given what she'd been told about Weiss' father she could see why someone would want to kill them. She didn't doubt that Niko picked and chose who he sold information too and what information he gave them. Tilting her head, she met his eyes. Niko didn't seem like someone who could resist playing them both. He was malicious and cruel to his enemies, all things that he'd taught her during her visits. If she was reading him right, his question wasn't just a yes or no answer.

"Do you play them both. Like would you give information to both Jacques and those planning to kill him," she asked and seeing his eyes light up she felt a quick shot of pride.

"Exactly. I would give just enough information to Jacques to make him pay me while withholding enough that the assassins succeeded," he said. It was nice to lecture someone on espionage especially since his siblings weren't that interested in the subject. The only one who showed even a sliver of interest was Flare and she'd used it to cozy up with an Atlassian doctor. Letting a genuine smile appear on his face he said, "that's why my agents are so important to me. They must know how to operate and gain information while also learning how to sell the information they gather to get a higher price. They are basically my eyes and ears in the world."

"So, whoever killed Tuckson, was basically cutting out your eyes," she asked understanding causing her voice to lighten. Nodding he crossed his arms over his desk and leaned forward.

"Yes, but not only that the White Fang hasn't made a move to find the killers; what does that tell you," he asked. Sending his father a scowl when the man opened his mouth, he motioned for Ruby to answer. She needed to know how to do this in the real world where knowing things like this could save her life. Babying her would get her killed and if his father disagreed then he would fight the man. Pouting like a child the older man leaned back.

Ruby frowned. If Tuckson was a member of the White Fang then he had to have friends and most likely a faunus security team that was supposed to keep him safe. The White Fang had to know he was dead by now and if they did then why weren't they trying to track down the killers? Adam didn't seem like someone to let a faunus killer get away, yet he might not be very high on the food chain. Drumming her fingers on her arm she remembered the docks. The White Fang had been working with Roman who was a thief. He didn't get into fights with huntsmen or make allies of the White Fang, plus she was pretty sure he was racist. So, he most likely worked for someone else and Adam had said someone was using the White Fang. Watching her eyes light up Niko smirked as she almost bounced in her seat.

"Either they already know and don't care, or it's being kept from them," she said softly.

"Now Explain, walk me through your answer then I'll tell you if it's right," he ordered. For a moment she was reminded of when he would tutor her in history or English during her time at Signal. Nodding slowly, she raised three fingers.

"One Roman Torchwich, although he's a master thief he doesn't work with the faunus or attack huntsmen. Two Adam said someone was using the White Fang and that he didn't like the direction it was heading in. And three, which is pure speculation, to get past the security Tuckson had the White Fang must have looked the other way," she explained. Hearing the male beside her let out a choking sound she glanced at him in confusion.

"Correct on all accounts, although how do you know Adam Taurus," Niko asked, there was a hint of panic in his voice as his eyes narrowed. If that faunus had hurt his little one, he would skin him alive then hand him over to the SDC.

"He used to be Blake's partner," she said. Her confusion causing him to feel the urge to bash his head on the table. He'd forgotten for a moment that Blake Belladonna was on her team. Looking at her for a moment he wondered if it would be wrong to ask her to get him a meeting with the faunus.

"Yes, someone is using the White Fang, we don't know who or why but they are likely the same person that ordered Tuckson's murder and have roped Torchwick into their schemes," he said changing the subject before he requested a meeting with Adam Taurus. Running a hand through his hair he said, "a new player had arrived in Vale and at the moment I don't know what they want. Whoever it is has kept their identity mostly under wraps, the only thing I've managed to find out is that she's 'a fire bitch with glass heels' curtesy of Roman. Of course, he could have given me more but apparently, she's holding his partner hostage."

"Which is why we should pull our people out of Vale and not get involved," his father cut in. Sending the man, a slightly annoyed look Niko ignored him in favor of watching Ruby look between them nervously. He knew that she thought his father wouldn't notice her if he was focused on this conversation and he commended her manipulation skills. Sadly, his father was nothing if not determined and she would have a difficult time getting out of this office unnoticed. Still hearing his father's words, he couldn't help but feel irritation.

"Our people, huh," he said softly. It was meeting the older man's eyes. Edric stiffened under his son's burning gaze. He was under no delusions that Niko was anything other than the man he was raised to be. Somehow, he'd wandered into dangerous waters and his son was playing the role of circling shark.

Ruby glanced at the door. She could feel the blood lust from Niko filling the room and she didn't want any part in the man's anger. Keeping still she saw Niko tense before the man relaxed completely. A mocking smirk appearing on his face while his hand brushed through his hair. Was it strange that his relaxed form caused her more anxiety than his tension?

"I seem to remember you giving jurisdiction over Vale to me," he said. Despite the uplifting tone he was using she could almost feel the steel layered in his voice. Leaning forward, Niko met his father's eyes as he said, "Ruby one of the basic laws of Vale's underworld is that power rules. Now guess who has all the power in this room."

Realizing that he was looking for a fight she shifted nervously, her semblance might be able to get her out of the room fast enough if he decided to attack, but she doubted it. Shivering she played with the zipper of her jacket like a scolded child. Hearing the door open she almost cried in relief with Glen entered.

"Honey, Ruby's escort is killing our guards," Glen said although she didn't seem to be worried. Now that the door was open, Ruby could hear the screams and shouts coming from the parlor. Knowing this was her chance to get away, Ruby stood and bolted for the door. Ducking under Glen's arm she rushed toward the parlor and was surprised to see Jay holding one of the guards in a headlock. She didn't even notice the others following her before Edric had started past her. Knowing what he could do she tried to think of something to say. Noticing that Jay wasn't holding her box she panicked.

"Did you drop my box," she hissed surprising both him and the guards. Dropping the man Jay motioned to the small table a few feet away, sighing in relief she turned her attention to the choking man on the floor. Stepping over him she picked up her box gently, before glancing at Glen who was whispering something in Niko's ear. Taking the chance to escape she shouted a quick goodbye. Grabbing Jay's arm she tugged him out the door with her, before Edric could figure out what she was doing.

(Yang)

When she'd asked him to go dress shopping with her, she'd expected him to say no, yet here they were in one of the most expensive boutiques in Vale. Running her hand over the softened fabric of a dark sunset orange gown she glanced at the blonde man who was charming a sales assistant. Pulling her hand away quickly she studied the dress worried that she'd gotten it dirty when she didn't spot any dirt she sighed in relief and walked over to her mentor. Seeing the woman glance at her she tensed wondering if those brown eyes could see just how far beyond her budget this place was.

"Oh, Elisa this is Yang, can you get her fitted in a gown for the Vytal festival ball, it would be a big help," he asked as his hand reached out to ruffle Yang's hair. Tensing she knew that the woman would be throwing them out on the street soon enough. When his nails gently brushed through the tangles in her hair she relaxed on instinct. Leaning toward him she didn't notice the woman's brown eyes cut toward him in exasperation.

"And what's in it for me Liam Drake, I don't see you paying me for the last few times I helped you out," she snapped. Stepping forward the small bells attached to the red ribbons in her pink hair chimed. A sheepish smile appeared on his face as her finger poked his chest. Looking into his puppy eyes she faltered before dropping her hand. Visibly softening she sighed saying, "this is the last time, and I expect you to pay me for it."

"Thank you," he said sounding happier than Yang had heard before. Rolling her eyes Elisa tugged Yang forward before rushing her off to a private dressing room. Looking after her, Liam ran a hand through his hair. Pulling out his scroll to make a quick call he left her in Elisa's hands. Stepping out of the shop he walked into an alleyway before sliding open his scroll and dialing Raven's number.

"What," she hissed. The annoyance radiating from her tone should have intimidated him but instead, all he felt was annoyance.

"Hi Raven, how are you doing, my days going great by the way," he said. The not so subtle hint gaining him a growl from the woman.

"That's great, do you have something important to tell me or are you just calling to annoy me," she asked her warning tone would have once caused him to back down. Instead, he felt a rush of anger that he couldn't control.

"Yes, I've spent the day with you **Daughter** and now we're dress shopping do you see the issue with this situation," he asked. For a moment all he could hear was her breathing before the woman sighed. It was the sigh that told him she was about to make an excuse and hang up on him. Sneering he tightened his grip on his scroll. The urge to throw the device across the alleyway was almost overwhelming. Taking a deep breath, he said, "you have a minute to get here, or I will tell your **Daughter** just who is becoming Tribe leader and why."

Closing his scroll before she could answer he realized his hands were shaking. He didn't know why he was so angry but thinking of Yang's face when she talked about her mother caused his blood to boil. She was his responsibility now; Raven had chosen him to train and guard her daughter. She most likely wouldn't like how he handled that responsibility. Dakota had taught him to respect and follow Raven's orders without hesitation, yet he knew that if she'd tried hurting him the same way she'd hurt her own child, the man would have beat her until she couldn't move. Yang was Raven's daughter, but she didn't have any of the confidence of her mother, and he was willing to bet if he dug deep enough, she would be the same as his sister was.

Glancing to the left he planted a smirk on his face as the swirling portal appeared. Meeting Raven's red eyes as she came through, he held out his hand saying, "I need your money and nothing else."

"Excuse me," she hissed. Her blazing eyes narrowing. Watching her hand drop to the hilt of her sword he met her snarl with his own.

"Did I stutter? I need your money to pay for Yang's dress, hair, and everything else," he said. The cold calmness in his voice shook her out of her own anger. Staring at him warily she handed over her wallet with a frown. Taking it from her, he knew he should walk away. He was already pushing his luck by taking her money, yet the words on his tongue were burning and he wanted to set them free. Taking a deep breath, he pushed back his emotions and turned away her. Walking back into the boutique he shoved the wallet into his pocket. When he looked out the window toward the alleyway she was gone. Shaking his head, he walked to the bench seat that was a few feet away from the dressing room door and sat down. Closing his eyes, he listened to the hesitant laugh Yang gave on the other side.

Yang took the dark orange dress from the excited pink-haired woman and stilled as the woman slipped behind her and tied back her hair. Sending Yang an encouraging smile she slipped out the door leaving the younger girl in privacy. For a moment she stared at the dress afraid she would ruin it before she started to undress slowly.

(Russel)

Russel could honestly say that he hadn't expected this. Walking into the kitchen an hour after dinner he hadn't been expecting to see his stand-in for the ball glaring at the shelf above her head. She looked different than she had earlier. Her combat clothing being replaced by a white tank top and red shorts, he wasn't quite sure where her shoes had gone. He found the messy bun she'd pulled her hair into cute and chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. Cardin wouldn't be expecting him back for a few hours and his other two teammates were still recovering from training earlier today.

"Having fun," he asked gaining her attention. Sending him a glare that could have set him on fire, she huffed and crossed her arms. Turning his attention to the shelf she was trying to reach he motioned for her to move as he walked toward it. Stepping out of his way she watched him reach upward his shirt riding up to reveal the crisscross of scars along his ribs. Feeling her gaze, he sighed and passed her the backing sheet he turned to leave.

Hand snapping out she grabbed the back of his shirt before he could leave. Freezing in place he glanced back at her and was surprised at the amount of vulnerability in her eyes, it looked exactly like the expression Cardin got when he was embarrassed. Feeling his lips twitch Russel refused to smile as she shifted nervously.

"Can you stay," she asked. Almost panicking she released him and stepped back her violet eyes looking anywhere but at him as she said, "I don't like being alone."

"Where's your team," he asked. Turning to face her, he noticed her play with the backing sheet in her hands nervously.

"Grant's sleeping, Carla's in Vale getting her hair done, and Roy's looking for a date for Grant," she said. Her tone was so exasperated he chuckled. He could just imagine Roy trying to drag the lazy boy around the school.

"Your leader can't find his own date," he asked, the way she rolled her eyes and stalked past him to put the baking sheet on the counter was enough of an answer.

"I'm pretty sure Grimm would invade before Grant did anything himself," she said. The sarcastic tone reminding him of Cardin when the boy wanted to attack someone emotionally. A grin curved across his face. They really were similar.

"Somehow your leader sounds like a five-year-old toddler," he said. Reaching for the cookbook Laffa scoffed. He didn't know the half of it. Most of the time they couldn't even drag the boy out of bed before noon on the weekends, and it was worse on class days. She doubted the boy would remember to eat if they didn't shove food in his face.

"You have no idea," she said. The whining tone was rewarded with a laugh as he leaned against the counter his eyes never leaving her. Feeling his gaze on her back she felt her face heat up slightly in embarrassment. Happy she couldn't see her expression she flicked through the pages to the recipe Roy had bookmarked.

"What are you doing in here then," he asked.

"The only thing Grant's serious about is cookie day. Roy usually bakes but he's currently going to every single woman and man in Beacon trying to find Grant a date while my leader counts sheep," she said. The bluntly amused tone letting him know just how she felt about being regulated to a pastry chef.

Feeling his scroll buzz, he pulled it out and sent a quick message to Cardin, before moving past her to look at the book. Seeing her tense, he almost backed up before she pointed to the recipe for sugar cookies on the page. Pushing her hair back she glanced up at him with warm eyes. It was almost instinct to return the smile she sent him.

"This is the one that Roy usually uses," she said. Seeing the amusement in his eyes she frowned when he didn't move. Realizing that he was going to make her ask for help she pouted. She hated asking for help, it wounded her pride, but she didn't want to be alone either. Looking down she said, "will you please help me."

"Of course," he said the wide grin on his face expanding even more. Rolling her eyes, she ordered him to get out the ingredients while she rushed off to get the measuring cups and mixing bowls.

Falling into a comfortable silence, the two relaxed as they worked together. Stopping in the doorway, Cardin leaned against the door frame. Almost dancing around each other they moved in harmony as Cardin watched them silently. The gentle smile on Russel's face was mirrored by Laffa's relaxed emotions. Her entire soul was enjoying this moment and he felt his own lips twitch upward. Neither of them noticed him until he stalked past them to grab a freshly baked cookie out of the pan. His aura keeping him from getting burned as he slid it into his mouth.

"That's stealing," Laffa snapped. Her hands going to her hips as she glared at him. Smirking he poked her forehead amusement lighting up his eyes. Russel chuckled as she turned her fury on him, knowing that she didn't pity him for his past made knowing her all the better.

(Weiss)

Staring into the terminal screen at the CCT she was shocked at how haggard her older sister looked. Winters vibrant blue eyes dulled by sleepless nights even as she tried to smile for her little sister. She hadn't seen Winter in so long, that the nearly identical person looking back at her almost reminded her of her mother. Putting on a brave smile she felt guilty when Winter's eyes lit up at the expression. It hurt to think that if she didn't need to do this for Sky, she wouldn't have even thought of calling her sister.

"Hello Weiss, do you need something," Winter asked. Moving some of the files to a corner of her desk she gave her undivided attention to her sister.

"Winter, I- "breaking herself off, Weiss realized she couldn't do this. Using her sister like this was what her father would have done, and she wasn't him. Straightening she smiled saying, "I was just calling to catch up on things."

Weiss watched her sisters' eyes light up as Winter began to tell her everything that happened over the last few weeks. Somehow listening to the older woman, she felt her worries fade away. Leaning closer to the screen she vaguely paid attention to what her sister was saying. Instead, she was simply watching Winter's eyes, her sister had always tried to hide her emotions, but her eyes gave her away. The older woman was genuinely happy to see her. Smiling softly Weiss knew without a doubt that her choice was the right one.

"So, I should be in Vale for the Vytal Festival tournament," Winter said. Clenching her hands out of sight, Weiss didn't let her lips pull down into a frown at the reminder of the Festival. Her father wanted her to be team leader by the tournament but that wasn't going to happen, she'd already made up her mind that she would not betray her leader.

"My team will be competing," Weiss said. She had no doubt they would qualify for the tournament. Although the one on four matches starting next week did worry her slightly. Her stamina, although it had increased, was not up to the level where she could last against four others and come out on top.

"Truly? I have no doubt you'll do well," Winter praised. Flushing slightly Weiss smiled nervously. It was nice to have one family member who cared about her and what she wanted in life rather than treating her like a disposable tool. Pushing away thoughts of her father, Weiss knew her sister could see the nervousness on her face.

"I've been working on time dilation lately," she said brightly. Smiling Winter hummed in consideration.

"And your summoning," she asked.

"I've been working on it," Weiss lied. Her sister's amusement increased.

"Have you now," she asked smiling. She knew her sister was lying yet she also knew that Weiss couldn't lie to her for long. The younger girl had never been very good at lying to her.

"Maybe," She whispered. Flushing at her sisters widening smile, Weiss twirled a loose strand of hair as Winter gave a fake scowl.

"Weiss," She warned. Shifting nervously Weiss gave her sister a sheepish smile.

"Okay, I haven't even been thinking about it," she admitted. The laughter that left her older sister's lips was nothing like her fathers and she loved the sound of it. For a moment she thought of telling Winter about everything from her plans to kill her father to her new boyfriend. Yet if she told Winter her plan then her sister might try to stop her, she couldn't risk that. Not when it was her freedom on the line.

"Weiss," Winter said breaking the younger girl out of her own thoughts. Watching her sister laugh nervously, she smiled. It had been years since she'd seen her sister smile, yet the last time she'd seen her little sister, the girl hadn't even had light in her eyes. Humming slightly, she said, "You've changed even right now I can see your happier than you've been in a long time."

"I know," Weiss agreed. Coming to Beacon had been the best decision of her life and she didn't regret it. Although she'd left Whitley at home alone, she knew he'd be fine, despite all her misgivings Whitley was strong, just not in the way she was. Smiling she said, "I think I finally get what you were talking about when came back home for the first time after leaving."

(Roman)

He was honestly just done with life. It was fine when Neo decided she wanted to play with the White Fang grunts before the gathering today, but now she was simply watching him worried. Cinder had decided to watch the assembly today. She was on the second floor of the warehouse watching with narrowed amber eyes. The fact she was even here meant she thought something might go wrong. Not that he cared what she wanted beyond how it would impact him.

The anger he still felt toward her little pets was almost overwhelming. They'd killed one of Niko's people, the very man who was his only chance to get out of this alive. Now the entire city was on edge waiting and watching for who would make the first move. Cinder thought that she would be able to bring this city to its knees so easily but even if she did get the weapon hidden under Beacon, nothing would stop the Bone's family from killing her. Niko didn't forgive slights like this and the man's family wasn't to be toyed with. He just hoped those kids that trailed after her would wise up and abandon her before it was too late.

Glancing behind her he felt his lips twitch upward as Adam stepped away from her personal space. Seeing the man walk down the stairs and vanish from sight, he knew without a doubt that if he made a move on her that the faunus would back him up. She might be able to kill him but without her pets, he doubted she would be able to beat all three of them. However, now he knew she would win. He might survive the battle, but Neo was standing right beside her, it would only take an instant for Cinder to kill his lover and then he would lose. He refused to put Neo in danger just to rid himself of the woman he hated nothing more than anything in the world.

Looking over the crowd, he paused when he saw enraged golden eyes belonging to Ruby's teammate. The undeniable urge to bash his head into the wall was overwhelming and he made his speech on autopilot. Why was she here? Even the mask couldn't hide who was standing beside the monkey faunus. Waved his cane as his speech ended.

 _If you hurt Ruby, I'll make you wish you were dead._

He knew that Niko would keep the threat, he doubted the man cared if he hurt her physically or emotionally. Any kind of damage to the girl would be repaid in full. Frowning he knew that everything was going to go wrong when Blake raised her weapon and aimed it at the breaker box. Moving toward the mech he sighed in exasperation. Why was this his life again? Oh, right, because he had the foresight to go into business with Cinder Fall.

Blake snarled her lips pulling back into an expression of pure hate as she began to squeeze the trigger. Seeing red out the corner of her eye she froze as a callused hand grabbed onto her wrist and pointed the weapon toward the ground. Adam mirrored her expression as he tightened his grip on her wrist. Noticing Roman relax he almost rolled his eyes.

"Stand down," he ordered. His voice was barely above a whisper as he pulled her toward the side door. Cinder couldn't see her. Grabbing the blonde boy with his other hand he dragged the boy behind him. As the leader of the Vale branch it didn't take more than a glance for the guards at the door to step out of his way. Feeling hot amber eyes on his back he knew he had only a few moments before Cinder get impatient and check what was happening herself.

Practically throwing them into a room not far from the main room he slammed the door behind him before turning to her. Seeing her golden eyes fierce with rage he knew she'd learned about Tuckson. Letting her shove, him against the closed door he didn't struggle as she snarled at him. Her anger was completely justified, and he didn't blame her for wanting revenge or being so angry that she was shaking. If he hadn't already gotten orders from Sienna, he would be in her exact situation.

"Blake," Sun yelped. His startled tone making Adam's gaze zero in on him. At least she hadn't brought Ruby to the White Fang meeting. That would have been an even worse situation.

"You need to leave," he said. He wasn't at all worried as she kept him pinned to the door. Both knew it would take less than a second for him to push her away.

"Tuckson is dead," she snarled. Her anger blinding her to anything else even as Sun's hands rested on her shoulders and tried to pull her away. Shrugging him away she wanted to pull the mask off Adam's face and throw it away.

"I know," he said. The admission doing nothing to soothe her anger. Emotionlessly he pushed her away from him into the monkey faunus. Straightening his jacket, he watched her eyes change from anger to disbelief. Knowing that his next words would shatter the younger girl he almost didn't speak. Closing his eyes mournfully he said, "Sienna ordered Tuckson to be executed by the new allies of the White Fang for selling confidential information to a third party here in Vale."

Sienna Khan the woman who wanted the faunus revolution more than anyone had ordered the death of one of their own. The woman who was said to be the brightest hope of the faunus was nothing more than a traitor. Raising her hand to her face, Blake didn't realize she was shaking until Sun was gripping her shoulders. Tuckson wasn't a spy, he was one of them. A White Fang agent who refused to take part in the violence and Sienna had ordered him killed because of it.

"I-"

"Both of you need to leave," Adam repeated. He didn't know how much time they had. Stalking past them to the window he shoved it open. Glancing ground two feet away he nodded to himself as a thud sounded.

Collapsing to her knees Blake hugged herself tightly. If Sienna could order Tuckson's death, then what about her parents? Her father was one of the only ones still calling for a peaceful revolution, would Sienna kill him? Shaking she dug her nails into her arm as it became hard to breathe hearing footsteps, she raised her head slightly before gasping. Pain flashing through her cheek as her head snapped to the side. Shaking out his hand Adam kneeled ignoring the outraged cry of the blonde monkey.

"Stand up," he snapped. Glancing nervously at the door he grabbed her collar and pulled her to her feet. They didn't have time for a breakdown. Shoving her into the monkey's arms he said, "Have a breakdown when you get back to Beacon."

Hearing the door open he twisted, unsheathing his sword in one motion and pointed it at the intruder. Raising his hands in surrender Roman stilled. Dropping his arm with a sigh Adam pulled the other man into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Before you get snappy, our Fire Witch is on her way, and yes she saw your little outburst," Roman said cutting off Adam's lecture before it could start. Rolling his eyes Adam sheathed his sword his eyes going to the confused teenagers. Running his hand over his cane, Roman glanced at the two for a long moment before saying, "hey Kitty Cat, how loud is your scream?"

Narrowing her eyes in distrust, Blake glanced at Adam who was standing stiffly. Roman knew he had two shots in his cane. It was just the kind of weapon it was. Going through the options in his head he knew Cinder would kill both the kids just to prove a point. Looking at Adam he could see the muscles in the other man's hand tighten on the hilt of his sword, the bull faunus would die to protect the girl. Raising his cane, he saw her golden eyes snap to him as he squeezed the trigger. Covering her head in panic, Blake felt heat brush past her as the wall separating them from the alley outside exploded sending up a cloud of dust.

"Hide, and don't come. After that get to Beacon and tell Ozpin I'm keeping my end of his stupid fucked up deal," Roman snarled. Blinking in shock Blake stumbled as Sun's hand gripped her arm. Pulling the girl behind him he vanished into the alleyway. Tugging open the large trash can he barely looked to see if it was empty before throwing her inside. Glancing back at the bull faunus he paused as the older man sent him a nod. Returning the gesture, Sun followed Blake into the trash can and closed the lid.

Hearing the tore tear open, Adam stiffened as Cinder rushed in with Neo trailing behind her. The tiny woman looking miserable. Knowing how she felt he watched her brush her hand against Roman's as Cinder ordered them to explain. Stepping forward he watched Roman stalk toward her and weave a story that made him sound like a hero. Eyes widening, he watched her glance toward him and soften before turning her blazing eyes on the White Fang agents who had poured into the room.

Roman glanced toward where they were hiding as Cinder ordered the White Fang agents to hunt them down. If she found them, he had no doubt she would kill both children without hesitation. Killing kids wasn't something he would allow, never again. Looking down at his neatly polished shoes he clenched his fists tightly as he relieved that day over and over again. The single moment he learned Neo could never have children. The instant the future he envisioned for them shattered. Raising his eyes, he met Neo's mismatched gaze. There was so much fear in her eyes that he almost broke, yet she couldn't tell him to stop. It was the one time he was happy she couldn't speak. Flickering his gaze to Adam over her shoulder he gave the other man a pleading gaze as Cinder turned to face him. Her eyes were narrowed into an angered glare as she searched his face for any sign of deception. He was a thief, not a master of deceit.

"How could you let this happen," she hissed. Her hand twitching allowing the darkened red polish on her nails to catch the light. Even with her eyes blazing in fury she looked beautiful, a vengeful goddess come to devour everything he held dear. The urge to back down and beg for forgiveness was overwhelming but he couldn't back down.

"Perhaps if your White Fang mutts could do their job's we wouldn't have this issue," he said. It took all his strength to keep his voice from wavering.

"Are you saying this is my fault," she asked, the cold tone causing the hair on the back of his neck to raise. Adam frowned his hand landing on the hilt of his sword as she took a threatening step toward the thief. Sienna's orders or not he wouldn't allow this woman to do as she pleased. Seeing Roman's green eyes flicker to Neo he paused raising an eyebrow behind his mask. Was the other man doing this intentionally?

"Yes! Goddamn it yes! Every horrible thing that's happened since we met is your fault," Roman raged. Gripping his cane tightly he raised it to aim at her face and noticed the exact moment her anger turned to rage. What was he doing? The fear was causing his hands to shake so badly he thought he would drop his cane. Gods he was terrified, this woman had the power to kill him with a snap of her fingers. His body was trembling as he stood waiting for her to snap and burn him to death. It would be so easy for her and he knew she was thinking about it. Her eyes glowing with suppressed power as she considered the best way to kill him. He had to keep her focus away from the kids.

"I suggest you back down Torchwick," she hissed. Fire danced around her fingertips in warning. He hadn't said anything too bad, and this was his first offense. If he backed down, she would forgive him and forget this ever happened. Tonight had been hard for him, he was just emotional.

 _"Isn't that the Beacon dropout? He should have died with the rest of his team!"_

His hand wavered. He'd survived Beacon for over a year, he'd been on the path to becoming a huntsman, a hero. Surviving and climbing until he could touch the sun only to get burned and fall back down into nothing. His weakness had gotten his team killed, so he'd changed his name and walked away becoming nothing more than a thief.

 _"Fucking Monster! Your nothing and that's all you'll ever be!"_

The voice of his father rushed through his mind and he watched her eyes stare at him with contempt just like everyone else. He was nothing more than a bottom feeder, who wasn't worthy to share the same air as some like her. Everyone thought he was nothing more than a pitiful man who lived off the scraps of others, to someone like her he wasn't even worth considering as a threat. He would never have children; the world would never remember him. He wasn't worth the air he was breathing. Dropping his cane to his side he looked down at the ground as she scoffed and turned away.

 _"It's okay. No matter if I lose my voice, I'll still love you. You'll always be the man I love," Neo whispered. The bandages wrapped around her neck standing out against the black jacket she was wearing. Running her fingers through his hair she leaned against his shoulder as the world around them carried on like they didn't exist._

 _"It's my fault," he said. The miserable tone matching the stark white tiled walls around them. Giggling she nuzzled against his neck like a hyper cat looking for attention._

 _"Silly, I chose to fight, sacrificing my voice to protect my values isn't that high a price," she said, her voice was barely above a whisper as he pulled away from her. Looking into the warm eyes of the woman he loved he felt tears burn his eyes. Frowning she let her hands drift down to cup his cheeks, she could feel him shaking as he held back his tears. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead to his, saying, "I don't regret anything. If I had to fight a thousand times to keep you by my side I would. You are brave, clever, and so every bit the man I love. You will never be nothing, Roman Torchwick."_

Cinder tensed her body moving on instinct as she dodged the bullet he'd fired in her direction. Spinning she growled fire warming her hands as Roman snarled at her in fury. He wasn't trembling, as he glared at her with hardened eyes that dared her to challenge him. A cornered mouse lashing out at the cat who'd been merciful enough to show him mercy.

"Fuck you! I'm not some little toy soldier who'll follow you like a blind fucking mouse! I will obey your orders like a puppet," he shouted. He knew that he was out of ammo, yet at this moment the shock on her face was worth every bit of pain she was going to inflict on him.

Cinder stared at his expression in silence as her face contorted into a blank mask. He was serious. She'd never seen such an expression on his face, it didn't suit him at all. Letting the fire hovering in her hand go out she laughed. Hugging her sides, she couldn't stop the hysterical laughter from bubbling out her throat. Closing her eyes, she didn't see the way Adam scowled and stepped toward her. Seeing the action, Roman shook his head and motioned to Neo who was trembling in shock. Confused Adam froze and tilted his head.

"Oh, Roman, you really are the most amusing man I've ever met," she stated. Wiping amused tears from her eyes she smirked as she regained control of her body. Stepping toward him she noticed him tense. He barely had time to realize she was moving before his cane was being ripped from his hand. Neo screamed the soundless action-driving Adam into motion. Wrapping his arms around the small woman the faunus practically tackled her to the ground as Cinders hand closed around Roman's neck. Chuckling Cinder laid her other hand on the thief's chest. She could feel him shaking under her grip, the power she felt from having him helplessly in her grip was intoxicating, she could almost smell his fear. Leaning close to him she held back a laugh as he winced when her breath tickled his ear. Making sure he could hear her she whispered, "I really love your sharp little tongue, but you should watch your tone."

Meeting his eyes, she smiled the expression sending a quake of terror through his body as the hand pressing against his chest began to heat up. Fire danced across her fingers as it tore through his clothing and aura easily before biting into his skin. White-hot pain flashed through his eyes as she tilted her head. Eyes finding Neo, Roman couldn't stop the scream from tearing from his lips. Holding the struggling woman close to him, Adam winced as she bit down onto his arm, but he didn't let go. Narrowing his gaze, Adam didn't look away as the scent of burning flesh hit his nose like a battering ram. Neo clawed at the arms wrapped around her body rage running through her veins as she struggled to get free.

Sun was trembling his hands clamped over his mouth to muffle his breathing as Blake covered her ears. Cat ears flattened against her skull she pulled her knees against her chest unable to do anything more than listen as he screamed. Raising her eyes, she saw Sun reach for his weapon, panicking her hand snatched out and grabbed his wrist. Seeing the torment in his eyes she shook her head urging him to stay still. Dropping the weapon, he leaned back against the wall and reversed their hands so that he was holding hers tightly. Then the screams stopped.

Releasing Roman, Cinder watched with darkened amber orbs as the unconscious man fell to the ground. She'd controlled the fire enough that he wouldn't die but the darkened flesh on his chest would scar. Humming she turned to look at Neo who was staring at her with so much hate she was surprised the woman wasn't oozing the emotion. Chuckling she stalked toward the smaller woman and leaned down. Using the same hand, she'd burned Roman with, she gripped the multicolored girl's chin gently. Amber eyes glowing with power she smiled the expression causing Neo to tense even more.

"See you back at Beacon," she whispered. The not so subtle threat ringing through Neo's mind. Releasing the woman, she walked toward the door. Stopping at the doorway she looked over her shoulder calling, "make sure Roman's able to lead the operation in the southeast. I know I didn't burn him bad enough to make him useless."

Nodding reluctantly Adam waited until she walked out to release Neo. Almost flying to his side, she didn't care that her knees scraped against the floor. Not daring to touch the wound on his chest she drifted her fingers over his cheek. Roman groaned feeling something wet hit his face. Cracking his eyes open his vision blurred as Neo came into focus. His whole body felt numb, watching a hand rise to brush against her face he realized it was his own. Catching his hand, she held to against her cheek, her lips moving as she soundlessly begged him to stay awake. Flickering his gaze past her to Adam he saw the man talking on his scroll but couldn't hear anything the man was saying.

Adam let his voice fade away as he saw the thief's clouded eyes find him. Dropping his scroll, he rushed forward, kneeling beside Neo he opened his mouth to order the man not to move when Roman grinned. Slipping from their hiding place, Blake covered her mouth horror rising in her eyes as his words washed over her like arctic water.

"I-I don't r-regret it."

(Mercury)

Going over the wiring on his legs for the fifth time he watched the door separating the first bedroom from the second. Emerald was fast asleep leaving him the only one to keep watch, unlike Cinder he wasn't reckless enough to believe that they were safe here. Ozpin had been a renowned huntsman before he became a headmaster and his father had taught him never to underestimate an enemy, despite how much he hated his father the man hadn't survived as long as he did because of his looks.

Cinder wasn't just reckless; she was sadistic and psychotic. Emerald couldn't see it, the green-haired girl was like a helpless puppy following her mistress around. Mercury personally thought that once Cinder grew tired of Emerald or the girl became useless, she would abandon her. Knowing that he was working for someone exactly like his father should have bothered him but instead, he just didn't care. If she was paying him then it didn't matter what he had to do.

Alright, that was a lie, there were some things that he wouldn't do. For example, he would never allow someone to hurt Emerald. She wasn't like him or Cinder. When something horrible happens, she looks away. She was still innocent, much more so than anyone else in their little terrorist group. He wanted to protect her, but the only person she trusted was Cinder. Eventually, that would destroy her, Cinder would destroy what little innocence was left in the street rat.

Hearing the door open he raised an eyebrow when he saw Cinder enter. The scent of smoke and burned flesh clinging to her like perfume. A gentle hum leaving her lips as she slipped into the room like the shadow of death. The self-satisfied look on her face was interesting, to say the least. Looking back down he started working again. Never taking his eyes from his work waved his hand in her direction.

"You should take a shower," he suggested. When she looked at him in confusion he chuckled and pointed to his nose. Smelling her sleeves, she wrinkled her nose. Looking up at her he asked, "so who did you roast?"

"Torchwick," she said softly. The expression on Roman's face had been delightful.

"Nice, I guess this is one of the things I shouldn't let Emerald know about," he asked teasingly. Eyes snapping to him she almost snarled at the mere mention of Emerald finding out about her darker activities. The expression did nothing to keep him from chuckling. Rolling her eyes, she moved toward the door to the bathroom, it wasn't fair that he didn't fear her.

Blinking as she vanished into the bathroom, Mercury finally allowed his body to shiver. Cinder was dangerous, but Emerald was her weakness. So long as he did his job, she wouldn't have any cause to turn on him. Knowing that he was able to relax despite the slight fear he felt when she turned her eyes on him. Turning back to his legs he shifted the metal back into place before tossing the screwdriver he'd been using into the tool bag on the floor. Stretching out he closed his eyes.

It was barely twenty minutes later that he heard a door shut. Opening his eyes, he tracked Cinder's form as she stalked across the room and into Emerald's. Slipping into the room, Cinder paused. The only sound was the younger girls breathing, listening for a moment she let herself relax. She was here and safe. Emerald was safe, everything was fine, and she'd done what had to be done for the sake of their goal. No one could fault her. Moving slowly, she gently lifted the covers before slipping into bed with her partner. Wrapping her arms around Emerald's waist she smiled as the other girl snuggled against her body. Nuzzling the girl's hair, Cinder closed her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So, that happened. I loved writing this chapter, I might be a sadist. Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter?


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own RWBY**

Morning training with Ozpin was never easy and it always made her exhausted. She was glad the only class she had today was combat after that however Coco would be taking her dress shopping, something she was dreading. Today however Ozpin had decided to focus on strategy more than physical training. Smiling slightly, she moved her knight across the chessboard only to wince as he immediately took it from her. Playing against him was much harder than Cardin, at least the older boy let her think she was winning. Not that it made it easier to cope when she was beaten.

Sighing she glared down at the board with frustration as he moved a pawn forward with a taunting smile. Huffing she crossed her arms like a child the blood-red petals on her sleeves catching the light as she moved. Chuckling Ozpin leaned back amusement written on his face.

"You're getting better," he said knowing that she would take it as teasing. When she pouted, he smirked, his eyes never leaving her as she reluctantly reached out to move her queen from its safe position. He had been considering telling her the truth about everything, especially since she was the only person alive who could defeat Salem. Well in truth he was relying on her eyes to either purify Salem or petrify her since he doubted the woman would disintegrate. Seeing her shift nervously as he moved in on her queen he chuckled.

"You promised not to laugh at me," she snapped pointing a finger at him in warning. Coughing to hold back his amusement he smiled.

"So, I did," he agreed. Stealing her queen off the board he moved his own queen into check. Whining she glared at the board as if it had betrayed her. These little moments were something he would always treasure. He just wished they could last forever, and that he was dead; that was more of a constant wish, so it didn't count here.

"Can I ask you something," she asked her nervous tone catching his attention. Glancing at her he nodded slowly. Wringing her hands nervously she said, "there's this boy, and he's flirting like a lot, does that mean that he likes me"

Freezing Ozpin almost died of shock. Was she seriously asking him about boys? He'd already given the _talk_ enough times to be desensitized from it, but for Ruby to ask him about boys was confusing. He supposed it was better than asking Qrow who would cut the boy apart, Tai who would pummel the kid, and Raven would; actually, thinking about what Raven would do made him sick. Seeing her rising nervousness, he forced his face into a neutral expression. It was obvious this was a sensitive subject for her, and he was happy she trusted him enough to ask him about this; although, he did wish she'd asked anyone other than him.

"Who's the boy," he asked trying to keep his rising panic under control.

"Mercury Black," she said. Hiding her face in her hands she missed his eyes widen with realization.

Cinder was trying to use her pawn to get close to Ruby. He'd expected her to make some sort of move but to target his student was irritating. Briefly, he had the urge to murder her and her pawns before sending their heads to Salem as a gift. It would certainly get the point across. Shoving down that urge he considered what this could mean, for both himself and Ruby. Mercury Black was the son of Marcus Black; he didn't doubt that the assassin had passed his skills onto his son. If they could turn the boy to their side, then it would be a boon. However, he doubted the boy would easily betray his mistress, even if they offered to pay him more than she was.

Causing him to form an emotional connection to Ruby might solve the issue. The girl was very likable, and he doubted Mercury had orders to hurt her. If the two formed a bond then perhaps he would be able to sway the boy to their side, causing Cinder to lose a pawn. It wouldn't be easy, the boy no doubts having learned to separate his job from his emotions. The only issue was Ruby, he didn't want to use her as a tool to gain an ally but if the boy already had orders to gain her affections, perhaps it wouldn't be the worst idea.

"And how does this flirting make you feel," he asked softly. If she was uncomfortable then he wouldn't force her into spending time with the boy. When she glanced up at him with a flushed expression he chuckled.

"No laughing," she snapped. Cutting off his chuckles he smiled a little. She looked like an angry kitten although he doubted her Second would appreciate the comparison.

"My apologies, have you talked to him about his 'flirting'," he asked her. He couldn't manage to hide the amusement in his tone and from her annoyed expression she'd noticed it.

"No," she stated. Looking away from him, she felt nothing but embarrassment. Yang had always kept boys away from her and the relationship she had with Jaune and Cardin was very different than the one she thought Mercury wanted. After all, neither of the boys had tried to flirt with her the way Mercury had; although if Cardin did that, she was willing to bet Russel would skin him alive before pouring salt in his wounds. Somehow the older boy had made her the unofficial little sister of the entire team. It was weird.

"I see, do you want him to stop," he asked. The question caused her to tilt her head. When he flirted with her it made her uncomfortable, not because of the action itself, but because she didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know, I've never been in this situation before," she said softly. When he raised an eyebrow she shrugged saying, "I was raised by three professional huntsmen. They don't take well to people flirting with their 'baby'"

That wasn't even mentioning the number of criminals in Vale who would beat up anyone who so much as looked at her with a leer. She was able to identify malice in under three seconds, but romance wasn't something she had experience in. Her family had made sure of that and considering the number of times Yang had beaten up a boy out of spite, it was amazing to her that she even knew what flirting was at all.

"I see, well you could ask him to be your partner for the ball, after all, I doubt you've found one," he said. Seeing her wince, he knew he was correct. Smirking slightly, he asked, "have you found a dress yet?"

"No, Coco's supposed to take me shopping after classes today, we won't have much time since she has to leave tonight," she said. Hopefully, this shopping trip wouldn't be as horrible as the one she'd gone on with the older girl before. Although she doubted anything could be worse than Yatsu's history lessons; where that man got a ruler from, she didn't know, but she did know it hurt when he hit her on the head with it. On the upside, she now knew everything about the faunus wars, Mt. Glen, and the great war and was a month ahead of her class.

"Good, I suggest you ask Mr. Black to the dance unless you have someone else in mind," he said. Ruby tensed, for a moment she thought of golden eyes before pushing the thought from her mind.

"I'll ask him," she said. The smile on his face turned wicked as he motioned down at the board for her to make her move. Almost cursing she did as he asked already knowing she was going to lose.

(Ozpin)

Only two hours after his game with Ruby he was plotting. Humming he shifted through the files on his desk. Raven was due to arrive soon, and he was contemplating recalling the huntsmen under his command back to the city. This shadow killer they'd been chasing had killed fourteen of his best-trained huntsmen, meaning he was either being helped or just extremely skilled. Yet what if the recall was exactly what his adversary wanted? He would be playing right into their hands and that could kill more than just his students. Neo and Roman had already updated him on Cinder's plans for Mt. Glen, something that he would have known regardless due to his alliance with Niko. The man had literally sent him an email about the White Fang movements the day that they'd left for the failed expansion. Now he simply had to decide how to react.

Stopping the attack on the city would spare civilian lives but allowing it to happen would draw Cinder further into his trap. He already had a plan for counteracting the attack on the city anyway. Tapping his fingers on the file he knew that there were several scenarios he could enact that would kill Cinder before she had a chance to fulfill Salem's orders, yet that would not help him root out the traitor. Perhaps a mix of both plans would be for the best. He could send a team of students to Mt. Glen as a recon squad with a scouting based huntsman accompanying them. The only issue was that no scouts were teaching at Beacon. All of them were in the field trying to track down their shadow killer while also doing their jobs, he would have to recall one of them, or perhaps simply call in a favor.

Now he just had to decide which students to send, the two fourth-year teams were out. Cedric was still recovering from his last mission, and Blaz was currently under house arrest for assaulting a civilian police officer last week. All the third-year teams were already on missions and the second years were as well with team CVFY leaving tonight. That left a first-year team, the only ones he was comfortable sending would be team RWBY.

Yang, although rough around the edges would be accompanied by Liam who he knew from the enraged emails sent to him by Vacuo's headmistress, was a powerhouse. The man while laidback was a force to be reckoned with and if the reports he'd gotten were correct he would not let harm come to the children.

Blake was an Ex-White Fang agent who he knew was being hunted. The White Fang was not allowed to kill the girl and he doubted they would risk the wrath of both Adam Taurus and Ghira Belladonna. Knowing that he felt comfortable sending the girl into the situation, and perhaps fighting the White Fang would ease some of her stress.

Weiss was the most at risk due to her last name and status as the heiress, but he knew she would be fine if only for the fact the White Fang would rather ransom her to her father than kill her. He did not doubt that his chosen huntsmen would protect the child. Although if his calculations were right Weiss would be the head of the SDC in about a month and a half.

Ruby was untouchable given the fact half the criminals in the city were either in Torchwick, Raven, Niko, or his pockets. If one hair on the girl's head was touched in any way the White Fang branch of Vale would be obliterated without hesitation. He was pretty sure the strongly worded letter that he'd sent to Adam Taurus two days ago was enough of an indication of what he would do if anyone so much as stained her shirt. He might have failed Malic, but he would not fail the man's descendant. He doubted the White Fang would survive long enough to regret harming her anyway given the fact Raven wouldn't wait for his permission to end them. The power of the Spring Maiden against the might of the White Fang, it was easy to tell who would win.

He could recall Qrow, the man would love to go on a mission with his daughter, the similarities between the two were astounding. He, however, wanted the scythe wielder to remain in the field since the man had made the most success in tracking down their shadow killer. Tai was also out given the man's skill set which also ruled out every Beacon teacher. He supposed he could send Jaden, but the woman would corrupt the children and he would hate to tear her away from her reunion time with her children, her husband, and Glynda.

That only left one person for the job and she was entering his office through a swirling portal at the moment. Letting a smug smile grace his face he watched his one-time student glance at him before scoffing and turning away. She hated it when he looked smug. It always set her instincts on edge, and she hated how much her little niece trusted the man.

"Hello Raven, how would you like to spend a day slaughtering grimm and possibly humans with your heiress and her team," he asked bluntly. Stiffening the Maiden sent a glare in his direction silently ordering him to explain. Telling her about Cinder's plan in detail he watched her glare turn into careful consideration. Seeing the gears turning in her mind he smirked, Raven's tactical mind together with Summers outside the box thinking had turned team STRQ into one of the best teams Beacon had ever seen, especially after the two women had beaten strategy into the minds of their reckless male teammates.

"Why not simply kill Cinder and be done with it," she asked slipping into the seat across from his desk. Crossing her legs, she ran through scenarios in her head, knowing that killing Cinder would always be the easiest one.

"I have two reasons; first we have no idea what killing her will do to Amber, and second Salem always has contingencies," he stated. He wasn't ready to give up on Amber just yet. He wanted, no needed, to save her.

"You're afraid that killing Cinder will result in an unexpected plan," she stated softly. Salem was immortal just like Ozpin, knowing that she doubted the woman had only one plan in place.

"Yes, for now, I think it would be better to counter Cinder's plans since we know her objective," he said. When she came for the Relic, he would be able to trap her the only issue was that if he outright foiled her plan she might cut and run. He couldn't leave the school long enough to track her down.

"The Relic, and Amber," Raven said. When he nodded, she folded her hands over her lap. It would be easier to kill the girl, yet he was right about them not knowing how it would affect Amber. She might not know the Fall Maiden personally, but Ozpin clearly cared about the woman, on some level, Raven wondered how he would respond if the woman was killed. Shivering at the thought of a rampaging Ozpin, she thought of Aiden. The man was a certified doctor, and assassin, having him look at the comatose Fall Maiden might be productive. Swallowing back her pride she said, "I could have Aiden take a look at Amber to see if he can do anything."

"Aiden Kane," he asked for confirmation. When she nodded, he ran a hand through his hair. His doctors had already done all they could for Amber none of them having any idea what was wrong with the woman. Sighing he nodded saying, "Very well, can he come tomorrow?"

"Yes, but what will you do about the team Cinder brought with her," she asked coldly. If they were going to trap Cinder, then they would have to do something about her team as well. Running a hand over the files in his hand he placed them down on the desk before using his scroll to bring up the digital file on Emerald and Mercury. Seeing her face change when she read the boy's name, he frowned slightly.

"Mercury is Marcus' son," he confirmed when she turned her gaze on him. Seeing the malice in her eyes he said, "however the boy is just that a boy. He is not his father and I will not allow you to torment him for his fathers' sins."

Almost snarling at him, Raven dug her nails into her hand. The reasoning was not lost on her and she knew on some level that torturing the boy would not bring Summer back to her. Nodding slowly in her agreement she took a deep breath. Summer would never forgive her if she tortured a child, even if the boy was the child of the man who killed her leader.

"Fine, but you have to be planning something for them," she snapped. Her patience wearing thin with the smug expression on his face.

"Mercury is trying to get close to Ruby," he said. Seeing her stiffen he saw her eyes flash toward the window and knew that his next words might send her over the edge. He took pleasure in her expression when he said, "I have taken the liberty of encouraging Ruby to do the same."

Biting her tongue, Raven kept herself from screaming at him. The expression of pure satisfaction on his face sending chills down her spine. Shivering slightly, she wondered why he would encourage her little niece to bond with the boy but didn't voice her question even though he saw it in her eyes. adjusting his glasses, he gave a small smile clearly trying to settle her nerves. She would have believed him if not for the dark intent shining in his eyes, sometimes he made it easy to remember he was just as old as Salem. When his scroll buzzed out a premade alarm, he looked down at it as if the device had personally betrayed him.

Sighing he picked it up and looked over his next appointment. Weiss Schnee was scheduled to meet with him in less than ten minutes. Laying the device back on the table he quickly shut off the monitors on his desk before hiding the files in the second drawer. Raising an eyebrow Raven watched him fall back into the role of Headmaster with cautious eyes. Standing she touched the hilt of her sword and frowned when he hummed to get her attention.

"I believe Ruby is competing in one on four matches today if you would like to watch," he said. Raven perked up. She loved watching her niece fight and seeing Ruby compete against a full team would allow her to see what the girl needed to work on the most.

"I will," she said moving toward the balcony. Opening the doors, she slid outside before transforming and flying toward the combat arena.

Frowning he resolved to ask her about taking Ruby to consult the Relic of Knowledge later and instead focused on his upcoming meeting with Weiss. He didn't want to scare the girl, usually, most people got frightened when he asked how they felt about him putting an assassination order on their parent. The main purpose of the meeting, however, was for him to gain a sense of who she was and how she would run the company after he killed her father. He didn't want to put someone in charge that would be just as horrible as Jacques, although, from the way Weiss had been interacting with the other students, he doubted she was anything like her father.

Watching the girl enter slowly a few moments later he let the frown fall into a welcoming smile as she sat down. Weiss looked very much like her mother although he'd only met the woman once at an SDC gala when Weiss was about five. He doubted the woman even remembered him since he only remembered her due to the fact, she was drunk the entire night. He truly hoped that the night he'd seen her was a one-time thing and that she wasn't an alcoholic.

Shifting nervously in her seat she felt exposed as the critical gaze of her headmaster studied her. Ruby had often said that Headmaster Ozpin had warm eyes, but Weiss couldn't bring herself to agree with that statement. In her eyes, he seemed to always be plotting something. Sometimes she couldn't even tell what he was thinking, while others he just seemed blank with no emotion whatsoever. It unsettled her.

(Ruby)

She didn't like this. Standing across the arena from team NITE she was all alone. None of her teammates were here to watch her fight. Weiss had the excuse of being called to the headmaster's office and Yang was spending time training with Liam. She had no idea where Blake was, but Sun was missing too. Somehow that realization left a hollow feeling in her chest; none of her teammates were there to support her. Team JNPR, CRDL, CVFY, and PACE were in the audience along with Mercury and Emerald, but it wasn't the same. It was childish but she wanted her team here since Jay really didn't count seeing as how he'd immediately huddled in a corner of the audience and went to sleep.

Everyone was watching her and whispering as they took bets on the fight, something she was sure wouldn't go her way. Shifting nervously, she looked at the opposing team with wary eyes. Team NITE was almost the first all faunus team at Beacon; if it hadn't been for their leader Harlequin. It was, however, an all-girls team with three faunus: Iris, Terra, and Emi. Somehow the fact Emi was the same height as a twelve-year-old didn't help especially with the eight-foot wingspan she had on her hawk wings. It did make her feel better not to be the shortest first year anymore, the razor-like feathers covering the wings did not. Not to mention the slim rifle strapped to her back.

Iris was a deer faunus, but Ruby didn't think the sharpened tips of her antlers made her look like an herbivore. She was pretty sure the older girl's sword turned into a shotgun; if she remembered correctly from the girls match against Roy. Terra, however, scared her; the catlike hazel eyes were matched with dark furry ears that breached the layers of her wild blonde hair. The clawed gauntlets on her hands reminded Ruby of her sisters' weapon, only without the ranged capabilities.

"You okay Rue," Quin asked. It would have sounded concerned if not for the teasing edge. No, she was not okay. Not only was she fighting one of the best first-year teams, but all the visiting teams were here judging her too. So, no she was most definitely not okay, and Quin's teasing was not appreciated. Shifting nervously, she reached back touching the folded form of her weapon. Letting her fingers dance across the metal she sent the older girl a reluctant nod.

Her biggest advantage was her speed and if she could leave petals everywhere then it would be even better. The mocking smirk that stretched across Quin's face was the only warning she got as Glynda called for the match to start. Quin vanished leaving into thin air as her team charged forward. Flickering her eyes to the left, Ruby vaulted forward her palms hitting the floor for only an instant before she was in the air, appearing two inches to the left from Ruby's original position, Quin raised an eyebrow.

Unholstering her scythe, Ruby landed behind Quin's teammates. Letting the weapon unfold she lunged aiming for the winged faunus. Emi kicked off the ground as Terra took her place knocking the scythe back with her gauntlets. Unlike her sister the feral looking blonde, had perfectly controlled movements as she kicked Ruby away leaving Iris to attack the younger girls exposed back.

Only it didn't go as planned. Following the momentum of the kick, Ruby stabbed the bladed pummel of her scythe into the floor and vaulted over the other girl. Standing on the top of her scythe she glanced upward her eyes finding the winged form of Emi as the girl pulled the trigger on her rifle. Raven smirked as her niece vanished into petals abandoning her scythe in favor of lunging toward the faunus.

Reforming above the faunus Ruby twisted her heel impacting the space between the other girls' wings and sending her crashing toward the floor. Catching her teammate, Iris sent the younger girl an almost enraged glare her golden eyes only a shade darker than Blake's. Landing gently Ruby leaned back dodging Terra's claws before rolling to the side to avoid Quin's whip. Dodging would only leave her unable to attack, but she needed to avoid their attacks.

"You're being too critical," Blaz whispered drawing his fellow fourth years attention from the fight. Cedric huffed his hand rubbing the bandaged flesh of his arm as he watched the girl dance around her opponents.

"She's a child," he said softly. Her ability to dodge was good although from the way she kept glancing at the audience she was distracted.

"You were a hormonal brat at fifteen too," Blaz teased never taking his eyes from the girl. Giving a sympathetic wince he watched her dodge a hit from the brawler that shattered the floor.

"I resent that statement," Cedric said raising an eyebrow as the girl burst into petals and lunged for her weapon. He doubted she would win this fight, but he did, however, want to see what she was capable of. If Ozpin had given her to his team instead of Coco's, he would have already beaten proper planning into the girl's skull.

Ruby didn't slow down as she grabbed the shaft of her scythe wrenching the weapon from the floor as she used her semblance to fly across the arena. When her feet hit the wall, time seemed to slow down as her eyes narrowed in on Iris. The older girl taking a protective stance in front of Emi. Kicking off the wall she shot forward and swung her scythe at the older girl. Right before it could impact the other girl's weapon, she fired a shot increasing the momentum and causing Iris to fly backward her body hitting the wall harshly. Twisting on her heel Ruby fired another shot as the blunt side of her scythe hit Emi's side causing the faunus to cry out and fall.

Using her semblance, she dashed away again as their auras faded to yellow. Glancing around she sighed slightly in relief, there were petals scattered on the floor. Focusing her aura, she sent a quick burst out from her feet touching every single one as Quin appeared beside her. Leaning back Ruby blocked the girl's whip and winced as it curled around the shaft of her scythe. When Quin pulled back her arm to drag the weapon from Ruby's grip the reaper threw the scythe at her. Ducking the older girl cursed as her whip was torn from her hand, fury brightened her eyes for just a moment. Bending she motioned for her team to attack as she reached for her weapon.

Kneeling Ruby ignored the three charging faunus as she closed her eyes. Every petal in the arena shivered, hardened and sharpened before rising into the air. Hovering for a moment they zeroed in on Ruby's location before rushing toward her cutting of the approaching faunus and trapping both Ruby and Quin inside a tornado of petals. Ignoring her scythe Ruby unsheathed her sword knocking away Quin's whip.

"Really Rue, using your flower petals is cheating," Quin complained pressing a button on her whip. The linked blades bonded to each other leaving her with a dark silver longsword that almost matched the color of her hair. Twirling the weapon in her hand she motioned for the younger girl to attack.

Ruby felt her eye twitch as, yet another person described them as flower petals. They were rose petals, was that so hard for people to remember? Everyone got it wrong and that simple fact was irritating her like nothing else. Lips dropping into a frown she stiffened as Quin vanished, flickering her eyes around the enclosed area she felt her skin crawl. Twisting she blocked the older girl's attack from impacting her back. Allowing the girl to push her back she gritted her teeth the earlier anger guiding her actions as she dropped to the ground kicking at Quin's legs.

Jumping Quin laughed kicking the sword out of the way and slicing at Ruby's chest. Unsheathing the dagger in her boot Ruby knocked the strike away, her silver eyes blazing with anger. Quin cursed as the girl slashed across her chest cutting her aura into the yellow. Ruby stood slowly glancing toward the spinning tornado of petals. She had about ten seconds until her aura dropped into the yellow.

"Hey Quin," she said watching the older girl rub her stomach. Holding her dagger in a reverse grip Ruby smirked saying, "Their rose petals."

Lunging before the older girl could process her statement, she kicked off the ground her aura drawing the petals toward her as she moved. The tornado closing in on both girls for only an instant before Ruby lashed out her dagger impacting Quin's sword before the weapon in her other hand came down disarming the other girl. Kicking her away Ruby let go of the little control she had over the petals and tilted her head as they shredded the other girl's aura until it reached the red.

Mercury leaned forward his eyes narrowing as the tornado of red died down leaving Ruby alone standing. Seeing the three faunus glance toward their leader he ranked his eyes over the reapers frame as she turned to parry the brawler's attack that would have hit her chest. Dancing away from her, Ruby rushed for the hawk faunus gaining an appreciative sound from the assassin. Catching sight of the darkened petals stitched into her sleeves as she leaped off the ground he approved of the color. How interesting? He liked her fighting style, especially how ruthless she was when cutting apart the hawk's aura while pulling on the remaining petals to block a blow from the deer faunus.

Panting Ruby knew she was almost in the red and she'd only taken out two. Both Terra and Iris were circling her slowly. They would most likely attack at once, she didn't have enough aura to use her petals again, but she could use her semblance. Feeling time slow around her she darted forward kicking Terra away as she flew past her bouncing off the wall and rushing toward the deer faunus. Her blade cutting through the girl's remaining aura and knocking her out of the fight. Lunging toward Terra she lashed out her dagger slicing through the air and cutting the older girl's aura into the yellow. Landing harshly Ruby skidded to a stop by stabbing her sword into the floor. She didn't have enough aura to use her semblance without falling into the red.

She wasn't Pyrrha who could do this easily, but she'd gotten this far. Pushing herself up as Terra charged forward, she tightened her grip on her weapon. Was it wrong of her to want to win? Flipping her dagger in her hand she stilled waiting for the girl to get closer. Sending her remaining aura to enhance her legs she took a single step forward.

"She's done," Emerald stated. The disinterest in her voice causing Mercury to chuckle, she was still sour about the girl being of interest to Cinder.

"No, not quite yet," he argued. Sending him a curious look, Emerald turned her attention back to Ruby as the girl threw her dagger.

Jumping to the left Terra followed the dagger with her eyes as Ruby lunged. Her feet hardly touching the floor she shifted her stance to mirror Weiss'. Thrusting her sword forward she sliced down Terra's back dropping the other girl's aura into the red. For a moment Ruby just stood there her chest heaving the fact she won not entering in her mind. The adrenaline coursing through her body keeping her from relaxing.

"Very good Miss. Rose," Glynda stated startling the girl out of her thoughts. Eyes widening the reaper fell to her knees the weapon in her hand hitting the floor as her victory finally registered.

"Yay," Nora screeched launching herself at the younger girl. Ruby paled her body stiffening as she was flattened against the older girl's body. The pleading look she sent Ren did nothing as the boy chuckled at her situation. Closing her eyes Ruby leaned her head against the older girls shoulder a relieved sigh leaving her lips. Humming Nora ran her hand through the younger girl's hair her eyes sharpening when she caught sight of the whispering students watching them. Protective fury rose in her chest as she glared at them in a warning. Flickering her eyes to Ren she looked between him and the weapons Ruby had scattered across the arena. A subtle nod was all she got from him before he began to gather them.

Sliding her arm under the girl's knees she picked up the younger girl easily ignoring the squeak Ruby let out. Carrying the girl back to their group which included Emerald and Mercury today, Nora gave a cheerful grin as she lowered the girl into her seat between Jaune and Cardin. Relaxing Ruby sent Ren a thankful look as he passed her weapons to her. Sliding them into their correct place on her body she leaned back hitting Mercury's legs as she did so. Feeling her face heat up she didn't move away as Penny smiled at her.

"That was well done Ruby," she said as Ciel sent Ruby a jealous look.

"Very well done," Yatsu praised.

His words causing an avalanche of praise that caused her face to turn crimson. It didn't make up for her team abandoning her today; Weiss was the only one who had an excuse, yet it still made her feel better about the situation. Shifting nervously, she gave them a hesitant smile. Only half-listening to Glynda dismiss them she felt strange. Her anxiety reached a peak as she stood slowly. Stumbling she felt a hand close around her arm keeping her standing.

"Careful Gem," Mercury said. The teasing tone causing her face to heat up. Turning her head slowly she faltered at the amused glint in his eyes. Feeling him release her arm she stared after the boy as he followed Emerald from the room. It took her a moment to remember what she was supposed to ask him.

"Coco, can you meet me at the airship," she asked. Sending her a smile the older girl nodded before returning to her conversation with Velvet.

Ignoring the slightly confused look Jaune sent at her back she rushed after the older boy. She was honestly out of options due to all the team leaders having a partner but her. Even Grant had a date according to Roy at least. She had no idea what he'd done to make sure the boy got a date and somehow, she didn't want to know. Stepping out of the building she sighed in relief when she saw Mercury standing a few feet away talking to his teammate. When he moved to walk toward the dorms she panicked.

"Mercury," she called stopping him. Freezing as he turned to face her, she didn't know what to do. The speech she'd plotted in her mind vanishing the instant his heated eyes met her own. Now, what did she do? Clenching the fabric of her jacket she looked down her eyes narrowing. Why was this so hard? Asking him to a stupid ball shouldn't be so hard, but she was almost shaking. Sure she could skip around the black-market but asking someone to the dance was beyond her. Almost ripping the fabric of her jacket, she jolted when a hand rested on her head.

"Do you need something Gem," he asked softly. His eyes never left the girl even as she almost shook under his hand. He could see her hands clenching the fabric of her jacket as she tried to build up the courage to talk to him. It was amusing to see her so anxious about something. Maybe his flirting had finally worked, and she was falling for the bait. It would be nice if that happened, at least then Cinders disappointed looks would fade.

"Come to the ball with me," Ruby demanded as her eyes snapped shut with embarrassment. Covering her mouth with her hands as she realized how rude she sounded, she expected him to laugh at her or reject her completely. It was surprising when he simply patted her head.

"Sure, wear something red," he said. Almost fainting with relief Ruby glanced up her eyes meeting his briefly before he turned and walked away waving as he did so. Staring after him she sighed running a hand through her hair. At least now she knew dying of embarrassment wasn't possible.

(Blake)

Staring down at the emerald forest she found herself wanting to run away. When she felt endangered, she always ran, it was a horrible habit and she knew that. Some part of her was still the little girl who joined the White Fang to fight for freedom, but that girl was dead. She'd killed that girl when she killed her first victim. Her hands were stained with blood, and they would never be clean, and now Roman had joined the long line of people who'd bled for her.

She could leave, run away and start over somewhere else, or maybe go home to her parents. The White Fang wasn't something she could fight for anymore, Sienna had ordered the death of one of there, her, own. It wasn't an action Blake was willing to forgive, yet she wasn't sure fighting a losing battle was something she wanted to do. Deep inside she was a coward, always running when others needed her. Sitting on the edge of the cliff she knew vanishing into the forest would be so easy. She'd done it before, and every time it crossed off what little courage she had left. Her friends and family were always something she betrayed when she ran. But that was who she was, a coward.

It would be so simple to leave it all behind; to leave Ruby behind. The girl who smelled of chocolate and strawberries. The girl who cuddled with her and brightened her life. The girl who she trusted with her life. She could leave her behind, and that knowledge tore her apart. If Ruby knew how much blood was on her hands, she would hate her. Some part of her wanted Ruby to hate her; if only to make it hurt less.

"Are you okay," Sun asked softly. Looking at him she bit her lip. He was a faunus just like her but unlike her, he hadn't joined a terrorist organization. He, as far as she knew, didn't have blood on his hands.

"I've been thinking about leaving," she admitted. The words cutting apart her soul like daggers. She'd been planning to leave everyone she now cared about simply because she was afraid. Sun frowned his tail twitching as he thought over her words. Before going to Haven he had been thinking the same thing as her. Of course, he'd left Vacuo behind; gaining headmaster Lizbeth's eternal irritation and that woman held a grudge like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Okay," he said. The lack of judgment in his tone surprised her. Staring at him she blinked as he sat down beside her before asking, "what will leaving accomplish?"

"I could get away from everything, start over, and forget the White Fang," she said. The words causing her ears to flatten. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her feel warm. Watching him run a hand through his hair, she felt herself going numb. She didn't want to leave her friends.

"Runnings not the answer here," he said. The only time running was the answer was when a crazy headmistress sent goons to collect unpaid debts; that was a time when running was a very good answer. Not that he would know anything about that.

"Then what is," she hissed her golden eyes cloudy with frustration. She didn't know what to do, every time she closed her eyes, she could hear Roman screaming. It was her fault, that was a fact. If she'd never gone to that rally, then he wouldn't be hurt; she might not like Roman, but no one deserved that.

"That's something you have to decide," he said softly. Frowning she almost growled at him before looking away. Sighing he said, "listen, let's take a break from the White Fang business. Come to the dance with me and try to have fun."

For a moment she wanted to snap at him. What would having fun accomplish, it wasn't like going to a ball would make her forget how Roman's flesh smelled as it burned. She took a deep breath, maybe getting her mind off the White Fang would be a good idea. Closing her eyes, she nodded slowly. Just one night she would try to have fun. Now all she had left to do was tell the headmaster what happened to Roman, something she'd been putting off due to fear of how the man would react.

(Yang)

Letting Liam drag her through the Vacuo dorms she frowned slightly. She didn't know who he was introducing her to, but she didn't like the slightly worried expression on his face. The other thing she didn't like was missing Ruby's four versus one match today. She doubted Ruby could win but she wanted to see the match anyway. Her cousin was strong, and she wanted to see her put another team in their place. Not that Ruby would appreciate her support. The thought caused her to tighten her grip on Liam's hand. The action causing her teacher to frown.

Stopping outside a door, he knocked reluctantly. While he had made an appointment for Yang to meet with the man, he didn't like this situation. It had been a while since he'd seen his old teacher, he just hoped the man had changed over the years. As the door opened, he felt seventeen again as the form of his old teacher loomed over him. The man hadn't shortened any over the years; still possessing the height of a small giant. His broad shoulders and bulging muscles didn't help either, but the worst was the dark brown eyes staring down at him full of judgment. Although the cleanly brushed black hair was new, just like the grey hairs he could see in the other man's beard.

"Mr. Drake," he said the rumble in his voice sending Liam back to every detention he'd ever gotten. For a moment he just stood there unable to move, the urge to shrink in on himself almost overwhelming. Sighing the man said, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Right," he said. Gods did his voice just squeak, he really hoped it hadn't. Here he was hoping six years would make the man shrink just a little. If anything, he'd gotten taller. Pulling Yang closer to him he said, "This is Yang she's my apprentice that I told you about. Yang, this is my old teacher Psy Vester."

Yang waved slightly her unsure lilac eyes flickering between the two men. Tightening her grip on Liam's hand she forced her body to stay still as Psy leaned forward his eyes meeting hers. It only took a moment for him to scoff and turn away from them. Liam seemed to brighten as the man let them into the room. She took it to mean things were going good so far. Running her eyes across the room she noted the almost spartan quality to the room.

It was neat and tidy with nothing out of place. Seeing the large Warhammer in the corner she wondered if this man and Nora would get along, not that she was able to get along with Nora. At this point, Liam was the only person willing to be around her. Releasing Liam's hand as he motioned for her to sit on the bed, she felt slightly worried. Apparently, Psy was sort of a therapist, but she didn't quite know how to deal with the way the man looked over her as if he knew every secret she kept. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself.

"So how does this work," she asked cautiously. Seeing the men exchange a look she shifted uncomfortably.

"My semblance is called Mind Walker," he said throwing Liam a glance. When the other man simply looked away, he said, "it causes a person to confront their worst fears and the root of their issues. Liam wants me to use it on you."

"Is it dangerous," she asked her eyes flickering to Liam. The man sent her a warm look as he patted her shoulder.

"Not physically, you'll basically be confronting your inner demons, on the battlefield I use it as a distraction," Psy told her. Yang frowned slightly. How would this help her? Looking up at Liam she bit her lip. She trusted her teacher far more than she probably should have but he was the only one still thinking about her as a person rather than a waste of time.

"I'll do it," she stated. Pride flashed in Liam's eyes as he squeezed her shoulder. Resisting the urge to smirk he released her shoulder to ruffle her hair. Instead of slapping his hand away she leaned toward him her eyes closing.

"Lay down and relax," Psy ordered breaking the moment.

Following his orders, Yang couldn't keep her hands from shaking. Her eyes found Liam again and she was relieved at the warmth in his eyes. Taking comfort in the fact he was here with her, she tried to follow the orders she'd been given. Forcing her body to relax she stiffened reflexively as Psy reached touching her cheek. Feeling her body go numb she relaxed as the world faded. Leaning away from her Psy glanced at his old student amusement hidden in his gaze.

Feeling the man's gaze, Liam stiffened feeling like a student again. As if sensing it Psy chuckled the sound setting Liam's nerves on edge. Glancing at his old teacher he almost whined as the man smirked at him.

(Ruby)

Ruby was ready to scream, her eyes flickering to the door every time her tormentor turned away. Feeling amused eyes on her back she ignored them in favor of inching toward the door, she'd thought shopping with Coco last time was horrible, yet now the girl was almost radiating with excitement and sadly Velvet wasn't here to keep the older leader under control. Almost flinching when the brown-haired girl looked back at her Ruby let the woman hold the white gown against her form. Wrinkling her nose at the color she watched Coco's face twist in annoyance as she almost threw the gown onto the bench seat beside the window.

"Give me a color," she ordered the intensity in her eyes surprising Ruby enough that the girl took a step back. The amused store attendant watched them as she picked up the dress Coco had thrown away.

"Red," she said quickly hoping that it was enough to appease Coco. The girl hummed motioning for the attendant to watch Ruby as she charged back into the main part of the store. It seemed the older girl had learned from her earlier escape attempts.

Sitting on the bench she frowned. She hadn't seen Blake or Yang all day, she just hoped they were okay. While Yang was known for spending time away from the team Blake at least let her know when she wouldn't be around, or she usually did. She was worried that something might be wrong, especially given the fact Blake had come back different after her latest trip to Vale. Shrugging off her jacket she laid it on the seat beside her.

* * *

What do you guys think of Ozpin's plan? Also, I made a 73 on my first anatomy test.


	24. oc outline

**Bone's Family**

Edric – leader of the mercenary branch of the Bone's family. The only human and an ex-student at Beacon. He grew up in the Vale crime business and spends most of his time in Vacuo with his wife. His semblance is telekinesis. His weapon is a six-shot revolver, that uses dust bullets. He's partial to ice dust.

Jaden – the matriarch of the Bone's family. She works as an ambassador and teacher at Vacuo where she grew up until going to Beacon for huntress training. She's a panther faunus. She uses her position to scout potential recruits for both her family and Raven's tribe due to their close ties during their years at Beacon. Her semblance is water manipulation and her weapon is a set of clawed gauntlets.

Niko – Runs the information network of Vale with the code name Striker. He has fluffy panther ears. He doesn't have a semblance, but he does use a revolver style rifle.

Flare – the middle child of the family. She joined the White Fang at the age of ten and stayed until she turned 17 after that she became Juno's servant and lover. She no longer has any loyalty to the White Fang. She has a set of ears like her brother. Her weapons are bladed hairpins and she has a matter manipulation semblance.

Percy – the youngest child who is due to become the next leader of the mercenary branch. He joined the White Fang to become a source of information for his brother. He has a tail that he uses mainly to annoy Cardin. His semblance is skin hardening, and he uses clawed gauntlets.

* * *

 **Tribe**

Dakota Amos – A wolf faunus who uses a bow and arrows. His semblance is hard light projections. He hardens light and uses to create platforms and shields. He's the head of the Guard and the tribes main scout.

Cora Amos – Dakota's wife and one of the tribe's doctors. She's human and has a semblance that allows her to see through illusions and invisibility. Her weapon is a set of wires that she uses to from weapons.

Eliza Amos – Dakota and Cora's daughter. She has a fluffy wolf tail. Her semblance is invisibility and her weapon is a dagger. At the moment she's only five.

Vera Sky – A snake faunus with the ability to nullify poison. She wields two ring daggers in battle. She works as Raven's taste tester and the tribe's poison expert.

Aiden Kane – An ex-assassin who now works as the tribe's doctor. He uses a Katana in addition to his semblance that allows him to harden his own blood. When fighting (or simply assassinating people) he drinks nightshade giving his blood a positioned quality. Most of the Time he's lazy unless annoyed or he lets his other personality take over. Then he's much harsher and more sadistic.

Liam Drake – he graduated from Shade Academy in Vacuo and went on to become a bounty hunter until he fought against Raven. Instead of killing him she brought him into the tribe and he became their main heavy hitter. His semblance is invincibility and he uses it with his dust crystal spear. The weapon can explode on command although it usually leaves him without his shirt. He's a man child choosing to joke and tease rather than get serious unless he favors the person highly. He's extremely protective of Yang.

Jay – A fox faunus who uses a chain blade. At sixteen he used to be trained by Dakota who saved him from the streets after he escaped from the slave trade. His semblance is liquid manipulation, he mainly uses it to harden water into ice. He's been assigned as Ruby's bodyguard.

* * *

 **White Fang**

Viper – the torture expert of the White Fang. He has no loyalty to anyone besides his unit commander and he hates Sienna. As a snake, his semblance is poisoned blood although he uses natural poisons most of the time. He has multiple blades and knives. He cares deeply for Nix and has raised her since she was ten years old.

Nix – a leopard faunus with a tail who uses a spear. Her semblance is healing although it has a drawback. When she heals a person, she feels all the pain they went through. She used to work in the dust mines and ran away after she was branded.

Pearl – The third of Vipers unit, she's a ram faunus. Has a combustion semblance and she uses a set of wrist and ankle blades.

Lex – right hand of the White Fang. Honeybadger faunus. His weapon is a cutlass and his semblance is sight deprivation. Once he touches a person, he takes away their ability to see.

* * *

 **Vale Underworld**

Len Vesta – He was saved from the slave trade by Raven but chose not to stay with the tribe. Instead, he works as a weapons dealer in Vale. He used to babysit Ruby along with Niko. The two taught Ruby about the underworld. His semblance is a paralytic gaze. When he looks at someone, he can paralyze them. It can only work on one person at a time.

Glen Morose – Before being saved by Raven she worked as a prostitute in Vacuo. Now she's Niko's lover and soon to be wife. Her semblance is seductive hypnosis, she can hypnotize someone when she talks to them if they're even a little attracted to her. Her weapon is a dagger. She usually works as a weapons dealer and despite her past, she's an extremely kind and nurturing person.

* * *

 **Atlas**

Juno Caelum – A doctor who works for both legal and illegal parties. She's Flare's lover and one of the most ruthless people in Atlas. She owns stock in both the SDC and the military. She has close ties to Jacques given the fact her father was his best friend, as such she was picked as Whitley's godmother.

Evelin (Cheri Stripe) – now she's on Penny's team. Semblance emotion sight, she can see emotions as colors. She uses a spear.

Adrian (Shifter) – A member of Penny's team. He uses a katana, and his semblance is the ability to change his appearance completely.

* * *

 **Beacon students**

 **First years**

* * *

 **Team NITE**

Harlequin Nightshade – leader of team NITE. She's Percy's best friend and has several younger siblings. Her entire family is under Bone's family protection. Her semblance is teleportation.

Iris Flame – deer faunus with antlers. Uses a longsword along with a gravity nullification semblance.

Terra Glade – a lion faunus. she uses clawed gauntlets. She drains a person's aura through physical contact. She's the Second of the team.

Emi Hawks – a hawk faunus with large wings. She is a sniper who can manipulate wind.

* * *

 **Team GLCR**

Grant Auburn –The leader of the team, he's lazy and tends to spend more time sleeping than anything else. Despite that he cares about his team and gets dangerous when they are threatened. He's a sniper and has a semblance that allows him to see farther. Also, if anyone hurts Roy he gets pissed off.

Carla Reyes – She can slow time for ten seconds and uses it in conjunction with her weapons a pair of sickles.

Laffalett Fallen – She can heat molecules and uses wires as a weapon. She can often be found around Cardin and Russel.

Roy Embers – the second of the team. He does most of the work which is made easier by his clone semblance. He is protective of his team despite the fact

Grant annoys him.

* * *

 **Team PENX**

Percy Bones – look up.

Eliza Amaranth – a snake faunus and the second of the team. Her semblance is paralytic venom, she fights with a spear that doubles as a gun.

Nav Cobe – His semblance allows him to create an area of zero gravity. He uses an extendable knife and a pistol.

Xeno Carlos Xan – Extremely timid he has a semblance that lets him control people's actions through their blood. He is a ranged fighter and uses dual pistols.

* * *

 **Second Years**

 **Team CEZR**

Ciar Kearney – leader of the team he's sarcastic to hide his caring personality. His semblance is astral projection although he can only see the person and not the environment their in.

Eve Arctica

Zero Blanc

Roan Kearney – Ciar's twin and second of the team.

* * *

 **Team MARO**

Mindy Sable – leader of team MARO

* * *

 **Team GYRO**

Nyla Gero – leader of team GYRO.

* * *

 **Team RIVR**

Alora Radin – team leader

* * *

 **Third Years**

* * *

 **Team VALV**

Aeron Vintres – team leader

* * *

 **Team HELO**

Harrow Harker – team leader

* * *

 **Team DOVE**

Malcom Dovis – team leader

* * *

 **Team JEAM**

Gemma Jevies – team leader

* * *

 **Fourth Years**

* * *

 **Team SEVR**

Blaz Sarid – the unofficial leader of all Beacon teams in a crisis. Leader of his team he only has two members left on his team.

* * *

 **Team CIRC**

Cedric Clovis – unemotional and cold he leads his team with shattered emotions. He's critical and cruel.

* * *

 **Project T.R.O.J.N**

Silvia Argent

Avery Riviara

Nira Oris

Dante Vigil

Lucian Burrows

Dominic

* * *

 **Other**

Elisa – Vale seemstress and Liam's old friend.

Davos

Honey

Mika – A designer of hunter class armor and clothing.

Faye Caelum (Schnee)- Willows bastard daughter with a dove faunus. currently unborn.

Psy Vester – Shade academy teacher and certified therapist.

Lizbeth – Shade academy headmaster

Rose – Ozpin's wife in another life. She was Malic's sister

Malic – Ruby's ancestor and one of the only people who came close to defeating Salem.

* * *

What do you guys think of my o.c.s I tried to give them variation. Although if it's just their name then it's a spoiler. My favorites are the tribe o.c.s and the bones family. Who's your favorite or who do you look forward to seeing?


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own RWBY**

Murderers, thieves, and liars controlled the darkest parts of this world; however, no matter how dangerous they were anyone could be killed. Humans were vile, the only thing separating them from animals was emotion. Actions and consequences drove society, yet emotion ruled humanity. How something so compromised could be the basis of human reasoning was something he'd never understood. For assassins, the only thing that mattered was the amount of money they were paid, hence why he didn't care what Cinder did if she paid him for his services. She did not hold his loyalty; Emerald, however, was important to him. Not only did they work well together but he also valued her opinion as a person and as his teammate. He was a murderer and a liar, but he wasn't heartless. There was no way he could shut off his emotions as his father had done; it was what made him a failure as an assassin.

Despite starting missions when he was five; mainly as the bait, after all, who could resist trying to help a defenseless child, he never truly killed his humanity. Oh, he was a sadistic bastard, literally since his parents never married, but he cared about people; even if it was just one person that he cared for. Markus Black wasn't the scum of humanity because he was an assassin, and he didn't kill the man because he took away his legs.

While pathetic he'd always wanted his father to love him or at least praise him for his skills, instead, the man had taken his semblance. He'd stolen an expression of who his son was a part of his soul for something as simple as making a messy kill. Strength was important to Markus Black; Mercury had never lived up to his father's version of strength, still, he'd loved his father even after he'd been called a disappointment. Perhaps love was too strong a word; he longed for his father's praise and affection. That was until he found his mothers journal.

She'd been bright and happy he could feel it through the tone of her writings; the curved way she wrote her letters was something he'd loved. It was the only part of her he'd ever seen or held, but it also detailed the relationship she'd had with his father. To say it hadn't been a happy one was an understatement.

Yuki Frost had been a wolf faunus with a delicate heart but strong grey eyes. Mercury had inherited her fluffy wolf ears until he spilled blood on his father's rug and the man cut them off to punish him. At the time of the photo, he'd found in her journal she'd been a seventeen-year-old girl with long black hair and zero skills in combat. The daughter of a merchant who lived in a spoiled fantasy only to fall in love with the man who was hired to kill her family. Mercury felt sick when he realized his father had used her to get close to her parents. Assassin's used every advantage to kill their target even seducing someone who barely knew what the real world looked like.

His mother died at the age of nineteen knowing that she was going to be killed. The charmed innocent woman wrote down everything in the journals Markus had given her. Something he supposed was to keep her docile rather than an act of kindness. His mother died by the hands of the man who seduced her then left her alive long enough to have his child. He'd thrown up when he realized just how much of a monster his father really was. That was the moment when he learned two very important things; one he was a tool to his father and two that his mother loved him enough to tell him everything about the family he would never know.

Mercury would never forget the look of shock on his fathers face when he caved in the man's skull or the empty feeling in his chest when he realized killing him meant nothing. He meant nothing to anyone. In truth after killing his father, he'd been planning to burn down his house before killing himself, but then Cinder showed up. He could smell the bloodlust oozing off her and decided to live just a little longer. He would follow her because honestly, he didn't know if he wanted to die yet he also didn't know if living was worth the pain of knowing the truth about his origins.

Emerald, in all honesty, wasn't that innocent; after living on the streets he knew no one could be untainted. However, she looked away when he killed Tuckson, she winced when his boot came crashing down on the man's head; he never told Cinder. He knew how she'd scrubbed for almost an hour to get the blood off her hands after they'd attacked the Fall Maiden; he never told Cinder. Before the fire witch had recruited her Emerald had never killed anyone, now she took sleeping pills so she wouldn't have nightmares. He hated it because in her eyes he saw his mother. That was why he knew Cinder would hurt her since the woman was the same as Markus Black.

Watching Emerald smile shyly at the woman he felt sick but masked it with a smirk. Masking his emotions was easy and it protected him from the backlash of how he truly felt, hence why he knew Neo was contemplating running Cinder through with the blade she was sharpening, he understood why she felt that way but knew she wouldn't win. Apparently, she did as well if the frustrated acceptance on her face was any indication. He didn't blame her for wanting to kill Cinder, if it wasn't for Emerald then he would ask her how much she was willing to pay him for helping.

He didn't mind killing people, if he'd never found his mother's journal, he could have even said he enjoyed it. Now however he felt nothing at all when he ended someone's life. It wasn't fun or distressing it was just something he did because he was paid to do it. Yet he enjoyed toying with people, playing with their emotions until they trusted him; that was why he was having so much fun around Ruby. If Cinder ordered him to kill her however, he didn't think he could do it. He wasn't his father. Betraying her was far different than killing her; hell, if it would make him feel something, he would let her kill him.

"Mercury anything to report," Cinder asked causing his hands to freeze. Glancing at her he dropped the dust bullets he was loading into his grieves onto his bed and nodded. A smug expression crossing his face.

"Yep, Ozpin's little pet isn't as immune to my charms as we thought she was," he said. The wicked smirk on his face was matched by the upward tilt to her lips. Chuckling he said, "she demanded I go to the ball with her."

Neo froze her hand tightening on the whetstone in her hand, but she simply held up her blade as if studying her work rather than letting them know she was panicking. Why would Ozpin let Ruby do that? He did understand that Mercury was an assassin, didn't he? Making a mental note to ask him later she continued to sharpen her weapon.

"Good, continue to grow close to the girl," Cinder ordered. When the time came for Beacon to fall, she would use Ozpin's attachment to the girl to weaken him before finally killing them both. Things had been going well so far and she knew Mercury would have no issue ending the girl on her order. Turning her attention back to Emerald she found jealousy shining in the girls red eyes. Emerald would never betray her and it was why she kept the girl beside her, the unwavering loyalty was the only reason Cinder felt a fondness for the girl. Letting a soft smile across her face she said, "Emerald will, of course, accompany me to the ball."

"Me," Emerald squeaked her face darkening with a blush. Mercury clenched his fist around the covers subtly as Cinder looked down at the girl as if she was prey.

"Of course, after all our contact in Ozpin's circle can plant the virus. Unless you don't want to be my date," she said false hurt on her face. When Emerald scrambled to deny the words, he realized he'd torn the sheet on his bed. Looking down at his hand he frowned slightly.

(Yang)

 _Her mother came back! Staring out the living room window she felt the sadness that had burdened her heart since Summer's death lift. Brightening she hopped off the couch her eyes wide with joy as she rushed to open the door. Only her body wouldn't move; standing in the hallway she felt her happiness fade from reach as Raven embraced Ruby instead of her. Shaking she stumbled backward as stinging tears appeared in her hurt lilac eyes._

 _ **"She stole our mom!"**_

 _Watching her mother practice her swordplay she felt nothing but awe. She was so strong and fast then no one would ever defeat her. She wanted to be just like her mother who would never make a mistake. Seeing Ruby walk into the training area nervously she felt unease that quickly turned to dread when Raven sheathed her sword and turned her attention to the younger girl. Stumbling forward Yang rushed to her sister's side as Raven began the younger girls training._

 _"Momma will you help me with my training too," she asked softly._

 _"Maybe later Yang," Raven said. The dismissal hurt even as her dad came over and pulled her away from them._

 _ **"If it wasn't for Ruby, she would be training us!"**_

 _"Rae, maybe you should spend some time with Yang," Tai said unaware of his daughter listening through the door._

 _"Tai, I can't Ruby's training is important," she said softly. Yang winced her eyes dropping to the floor._

 _"Rae, she's our daughter," Tai stated. For a moment Yang thought her mother might acknowledge that fact or at least say she cared._

 _"Right and if I wasn't drunk that night she wouldn't exist," Raven snapped her angry tone causing her daughter to flinch. Shoving herself away from the door, she rushed back to her room only to freeze when she saw her uncle playing with her sister. Backing out she closed the door to their shared room before walking away._

 _ **"Ruby's more important than us!"**_

 _Standing beside her sister she focused on washing the dishes rather than the twin ribbons in her sister's hair. She knew they were a gift from her dad. After all, it had been Ruby's birthday yesterday, and it wouldn't do for the little birthday girl to get substandard gifts. Narrowing her eyes she didn't even notice the water scolding her fingers._

 _"Yang look mom did my hair," Ruby gushed while pulling on the ribbons holding her hair up. For a moment Yang felt numb as her attention turned from the dishes to her little sister. Bright silver eyes looked at her with excitement as her numbness quickly turned to fury. Lashing out she ignored the stinging in her hand; fury turning her lilac eyes blood red for the first time._

 _ **"Raven was not Ruby's mother; she was theirs!"**_

It hurt that Raven loved Ruby more than her, but she never wanted to hurt her sister. At least not at the beginning; but then she realized how much Ruby took her parent's time. They trained and taunt her so much more than they did her. Secret lessons and fun trips were what Ruby got to do while Yang stayed home and did homework. She'd felt hollow and left out yet looking back at it she wanted to cry.

Raven never cared for having a daughter; in the woman's own words she was just a drunken mistake. Having a happy family was a pipe dream because in truth she was just an outsider looking in on their nice dinners and training exercises. She would never be the daughter that Raven wanted because in truth Raven had never wanted a daughter in the first place. It hurt but it was true.

And Tai had tried. He'd tried so hard to make up for Raven's actions and seeing it now she knew he loved her. She knew that no matter what she chose to do he would always be the man that braided her hair, but he could only do so much. It didn't matter that he trained her to fight or that he took her on bike rides because, in the end, she could only focus on what she lost by Raven being Raven. Her father loved her, but he also loved her uncle and sometimes he could only focus on one of them at a time.

Her parents weren't perfect nor were they the best but she'd always blamed Ruby for their neglect because she couldn't blame herself. She couldn't look in the mirror and admit that she wasn't what they wanted. She doubted Raven had even considered having children before she'd gotten pregnant and even then, they'd never gotten married. She was nothing more than a mistake and she could accept that now. Especially knowing that none of it was Ruby's fault.

"It wasn't Ruby's fault," she whispered aloud as the memories faded leaving her standing in darkness. Ruby was a child two years younger than her; nothing they chose to do was Ruby's fault. She'd been a fool.

"It was."

The words were said with absolute certainty from behind her and she winced. Turning slowly she realized just how much she looked like Raven as she gazed into the eyes of her double. It was the hair that made them so similar and the blood-red eyes.

"Ruby was the cause but not the issue," she said softly.

"Wrong, if she was never born then they would love us," her double snapped. Shaking her head Yang gave a sad smile.

"If she was never born; Tai would never have fallen for Qrow, Raven would never have come home, and Summer would have died leaving nothing behind," she said. The logical answer was tempered by hurt and pain.

"I hate her," her double whispered. Yang winced; in truth, she didn't know how she felt about her sister. Raven had scolded her about what she'd done and Tai had told her why they'd focused on Ruby but in the end, it didn't help the pain of knowing they cared more for Ruby than her.

"Ruby didn't do anything; they did," she stated. It hurt but she couldn't bring herself to hate them. In truth, there was a part of her that simply wanted nothing to do with them anymore or at least she didn't want anything to do with Raven. A mother was supposed to care about her daughter, yet she didn't seem to. Oh, Yang knew that on some level, deep inside her heart, Raven loved her or at least cared for her, but she was tired of waiting for the woman to show even a drop of maternal affection to anyone other than Ruby.

"If we let go of the anger what's left for us," her double asked. The question cutting into her like shattered glass.

(Sun)

Tossing yet another tie onto his bed he wanted to scream. After Blake had agreed to be his date he'd thought his day would get better but not only did he have nothing to wear to the ball, but he only had one day until it happened. He wanted to slam his head into the wall, he really hadn't thought this through, and he knew Neptune was laughing at him since the boy was literally snickering now. Running a hand through his hair he frowned.

"Are you at least going to help me," he asked his voice breaking Neptune out of his amusement.

"I don't know you did pretty good when you were on your own before," he teased standing. Despite his words, he pulled his suitcase from under his bed. Curious Sun walked to stand beside him interest written on his face. Pulling a neatly folded suit from the suitcase he handed it to his leader.

"Why d-"

"As your Second it's my job to ensure our team is ready for every occasion," Neptune stated cutting off his leader. There was a slightly embarrassed tint in his voice that Sun pretended not to hear. Hearing Scarlet snicker he sent the redhead a warning glance causing the boy to quiet. Sun might not say much on the dynamics of his team, but they all knew he was protective of Neptune. Especially since the blue-haired boy was his first friend.

"You mean as team mom," Sage said. Although there was no mocking in the boy's voice Sun felt his lips twitch upward.

Spinning Neptune didn't even realize his hands were on his hips as he began lecturing the other two out of instinct more than an actual annoyance. Ignoring the occurrence, Sun ran his hand over the high-quality fabric of the suit his eyes slightly wide. He never could have afforded this himself but with how much money Neptune's family had to throw around it wasn't surprising that the boy would spoil his team.

Looking up he chuckled as Neptune almost literally chased their teammates from the room in his annoyance. Smiling slightly Sun sat down on his bed placing the suit beside him. Seeing Neptune run a hand through his hair he smirked slightly.

"What," Neptune asked feeling his own lips curl into a smile.

"When we met you wouldn't have given a damn about our team," he said. The brutal honesty causing his partner to grin.

"Well I was a rich aristocrat who had his whole life planned out," he said with a shrug. Pulling a dark blue tie out of his suitcase he compared it to the dark purple shirt he'd chosen for his leader.

"Didn't help I was breaking into your house," Sun admitted with a chuckle. Neptune laughed his eyes brightening slightly.

"Did you see my dad's face when he found me playing video games with a faunus," he asked amusement written on his face.

"He was not happy," Sun said. He could still remember the almost enraged screech the older man had let out as Neptune casually stated Sun was his new best friend.

To tell the truth, Neptune had saved his life that night; if the boy hadn't so casually called him a friend, Sun probably would have done something stupid. It had been his first night in Mistral and he had nowhere to go. The White Fang had been out scouting when he broke into Neptune's house and there'd been a small part of him that had considered joining them if only for the protection they would have offered.

"Hey, no dark thoughts, what color tie do you want," Neptune asked reading his leaders suddenly tense face.

"Black, I'm already going to stand out with my bright blonde tail," Sun said. Nodding in agreement Neptune tossed the black tie to his leader before putting the other back in his suitcase. Tilting his head slightly Sun asked, "Find a date to the ball yet?"

"Nope, I honestly was thinking of staying here and working," Neptune admitted. After his father's _accidental_ death last year, he oversaw their weapon-making business. There were a few papers he had to sign and business partners he had to respond too. It was a mess made worse by the fact he couldn't sort through the coded ledgers his foolish father had left behind.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you need a break Nep," Sun said. Throwing the faunus an annoyed glance Neptune gave a reluctant nod. He'd been drowning in paperwork for the last few months and still couldn't find that damn cipher. It wasn't in the house since he'd torn the place apart looking for it.

"So, Blake huh," he asked changing the subject. Sun blushed slightly the action catching Neptune's attention. Grinning the boy said, "you actually like her. Amazing I would have thought you would go for her team leader."

"What's that supposed to mean," Sun asked although he had a pretty good idea.

"Well you did save her life, then ran off with both of them," Neptune stated. The amusement was unable to hide how annoyed he felt about the situation.

"That was an accident," he said quickly. Neptune twitched as his eyes narrowed on his leader who shivered under the other boy's glare.

(Adam)

Sharpening the blade of his sword he tried not to show how concerned he was over the wounded human lying on the bed beside his chair. He wasn't supposed to care about humans or really anyone outside the White Fang. When he'd joined, he'd given up his life to the cause; not that it had been much of a life to start with. His face burned in phantom pains and he ignored it as he sheathed his blade. Looking at the other two faunus in the room he sighed at the annoyed expression on Vipers face.

The blonde was tapping his foot in the corner as his ward oversaw the healing of the human. Confusion warred with annoyance in his eyes as he watched Nix heal the human; human being the issue. Adam had never steered him wrong, but this was a human. A member of the race that treated them like dirt. He had the sudden urge to throw a tantrum as Nix removed her hands from Roman's chest. Stumbling the healer winced her pained eyes rising to meet his.

"What's your verdict," Adam asked as Viper moved to steady the girl.

"He'll live without any deep scars, the burns were mainly second and first degree," she said softly her eyes flickering up to Viper before she straightened. Giving her protector a warm look, she crossed her arms turning her attention back to Adam as she asked, "Why are we helping a human?"

Adam tensed the question bringing all his doubts back to the surface. He knew it was strange that he wanted to help a human, especially one like Roman who did not attempt to hide his racist nature. By all accounts, the human was someone he should have hated, yet he didn't. Roman had saved Blake from Cinder by sacrificing his own safety and someone heartless wouldn't do that. The man was complicated but honorable in his own way. Besides he wasn't completely sure that the goals of the White Fang aligned with his own and it was in his best interest to keep Roman Torchwick alive.

"What do you think of Sienna's actions in ordering Tuckson's death," he asked instead of answering. Seeing the two share a look he frowned. Viper huffed a little before laying his hand on Nix's shoulder.

"It's left us with a sense of unease," the blonde admitted.

"And Sienna refused to look for Pearl," Nix cut in. Anger shinned in her eyes as the feline glared at the ground. Adam frowned slightly his eyes going to Viper; the silent order to explain catching the snake off guard.

"You weren't told," he said. Sighing Viper ran a hand through his hair; his blue eyes filling with concern for his teammate. Tightening his grip on Nix's shoulder he frowned. If they told Adam, then the man might go on a rampage, but Sienna was acting strange. Not only had she refused to look for a missing agent, but she'd also killed one of their own. He didn't give a damn if she'd pulled the trigger or not; she'd order his death and that made her guilty. Relaxing slightly, he said, "Pearl was given a mission to look into a facility that General Ironwood built off the books. She stopped reporting in a month ago and Sienna refused to send a team or us to look for her."

For a moment Adam was silent his body tense under the snake's watchful gaze. Anger burned in his blood as he processed the words. Pearl was someone he'd fought beside for years; she was loyal to the White Fang and Sienna had abandoned her. Was that the reward for loyalty? He didn't realize he was shaking.

"Well that sounds shifty," Roman groaned. Seeing the three faunus jolt he chuckled the action causing him to hiss in pain. Having the wonderful idea to touch his chest he immediately regretted it as pain caused him to groan. Almost hissing at him Nix shrugged off Vipers grip to grab the painkillers off the nightstand beside the bed. Following the movement as much as he could he raised an eyebrow when Adam helped him sit up. Perhaps he should almost get killed more often seeing as how it made Adam into a docile housewife. The mental image caused him to snort which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Feeling oddly offended Adam stepped away from the human.

"Drink this slowly," Nix ordered handing him a glass of water. Following the order, he barely had time to think before two pills were shoved in his hand along with another glass of water. Rolling his eyes, he complied as Viper flickered his eyes between the hovering bull faunus and the human. Taking both glasses from him she seemed to hesitate before asking, "You said shifty, what do you mean?"

"We stole some tech from Ironwood a few weeks ago but the man hasn't tried to reclaim them. After that not only does, he brings an army to Vale but also a bunch of prototypes of his new soldiers; the general is planning something," he said his scratchy voice causing him to rub his throat.

"He's hiding something in that facility, and our high leader is helping him," Viper stated.

Darkness tinted the man's eyes as he smiled the expression nothing short of sadistic. He knew Sienna had changed but this was turning into a bigger mess than he'd thought it could be. Madness played at the edges of his mind; his hand twitching. Oh, how he would love to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze until her pretty little neck snapped in his grip. But that would be too quick, for putting his teammate in danger he would skin her alive first; using his poisons to make her feel as if her very blood was lit on fire.

Nix shivered feeling the spool of thread that served as his sanity begin to unravel. Not that she could blame him; if Sienna had betrayed them, she knew he would kill her. Hugging herself she closed her eyes; if Viper wanted to kill Sienna, then she would help him. After all the life debt she owed him was greater than the loyalty she felt for their High Leader or maybe it was time for a change in leadership. Opening her eyes, she straightened as her attention turned to Adam.

Sensing her eyes on him, the bull faunus felt dread crawl down his spine. Taking half a step back he watched the two other faunus silently communicate with their eyes. He knew it was about him and he was hoping this wasn't like the time Viper tricked him into stealing Blake's tuna. Shuddering internally at the memory of her rage he frowned. He hated it when they plotted especially when it usually had something to do with him. As grateful as he was for their loyalty; he knew Viper was a scheming psychopath while Nix simply indulged him.

"Adam how would you feel about becoming King," Viper asked turning his attention to the redhead. Paling the bull faunus stared at the blonde; his eyes widening behind his mask.

They wanted him to rule the White Fang? Were they insane; he was a soldier, not a leader? The only reason he'd risen through the ranks was Sienna's admiration of his violent tendencies. He would make a horrible High Leader. Seeing the cold calculating glow in Vipers eyes he stiffened his shock fading as understanding dawned on him. Viper didn't need him to be a good leader, he just needed him to take the throne. Then the two would be free to leave the White Fang to pursue their own personal grudges and to find their missing teammate.

"Where's Neo," Roman asked cutting the conversation off as he shoved himself up. Ignoring the pain in his body, the thief glanced down at his body in annoyance. Knowing that the attention was now off him, Adam walked out the door leaving the two faunus to take care of Roman. He couldn't become the High Leader of the White Fang, but someone else could.

(Weiss)

 _"You want to kill my father," she stated only a half-hour into their conversation. Her blue eyes were cold instead of shocked as her Headmaster stopped talking._

 _Letting her hands stay folding in her lap she waited for him to tell her she was wrong or simply stop the charade of wanting to know about her level of political knowledge. She knew he was testing her and his lack of subtlety was starting to annoy her. After living with her father who tested her at least once a week, she could see he wanted something from her._

 _"Very well. I do indeed wish to order your fathers assassination," Ozpin admitted._

 _Fuck. What did she do now? She didn't expect him to outright say it but hearing it out loud made her feel strange. The reluctant hope that bloomed in her chest almost hurt; the tantalizing promise of freedom contrasting with the distrust she felt for everyone in her life. What if he was lying to her? She didn't realize her nails were biting into her skin until they pierced it. Wincing she glanced down moving her hands slightly as the red blood caught her attention._

 _Blood connected her to her father; it marked her as his daughter. She would never escape his actions or his words; never would she be free of him. Her brother would become a victim of history, forever branded with the burden of being Jacques Schnee's son just as she bared the burden of being his daughter. But that wasn't fair._

 _"Miss. Schnee," Ozpin asked worry in his voice. Her eyes had changed becoming darker and emptier than they were. Just what did Jacques do to his children?_

 _Blinking Weiss let the thoughts fall from her mind choosing instead to focus on what she could do. Straightening she stood her eyes clearing as she said, "We never had this discussion Headmaster but if we did, I would ask that my fat- that Jacques Schnee suffers."_

Feeling something brush against her Weiss snapped out of her memories as Blake held an ice blue dress up to the mirror. Focusing on the dress she blushed at the lace that covered the back; for a moment she wondered how Sky would react to her wearing something so revealing. Chuckling Blake handed over the dress to her red-faced teammate. Flickering her eyes to the golden gaze of her teammate, Weiss smiled softly as she took the clothing.

Seeing her teammate vanish behind the dressing screen, Blake turned her attention back to the rack of dresses that Weiss had picked for them. The dark colors of her options seemed to darken the longer they hung next to the whites and blues that Weiss had chosen for herself. Schnee colors that for a moment caused Blake's eyes to narrow. She hated the SDC but Weiss was different; it was just hard to remember that sometimes, especially when she never saw the girl wear anything other than those colors.

Sighing she picked out a dark purple dress that flowed to midnight black. Ears twitching, she turned amusement brightening her eyes as Weiss stepped into view. Looking over her teammate's body Blake smirked the expression reminding Weiss of a predator as the feline motioned for her to spin. Doing so slowly Weiss was all too aware of the way the dress exposed the skin of her shoulders and upper back. It wasn't uncomfortable but she did feel vulnerable in the silk-like fabric. Shivering slightly she jolted as fingers gently plucked her hairpiece from its place causing her hair to fall over her shoulders in waves of ivory.

"Blake," she scolded without heat as the faunus chuckled. Pinning her teammate with a sullen glare, Weiss reached out trying to snatch the silver hairpiece back. Holding it out of reach, which was easy considering Weiss was so short, Blake grinned. Pouting Weiss crossed her arms giving up.

"You look better with your hair down," Blake said as she laid the accessory on the table beside the door. Feeling her face heat up, Weiss shifted nervously as she reached up to touch her hair.

"Do you think Sky will like it," she asked softly the vulnerability in her voice catching the faunus off guard.

"If he doesn't then he's a fool," Blake stated. Weiss couldn't keep herself from giggling at the factual way her teammate spoke. Smirking at her accomplishment Blake asked, "so I guess you're going with Sky?"

"Yes," she answered as Blake vanished behind the dressing screen. Playing with her hair Weiss relaxed. If her father saw her loose hair, he would be furious. The thought dampened her mood slightly, but she still smiled; soon she wouldn't have to worry about what her father thought of her choices. Shifting she said, "I assume you're going with Sun?"

"Somehow he convinced me," Blake admitted. She honestly didn't know why she agreed to be the monkey's date, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it; even if she did feel uneasy for some reason.

"So, that only leaves Yang without a date," Weiss mused.

Freezing Blake felt her eyes narrow. Her hand pausing in zipping the dress. Did that mean Ruby had a date? A cold feeling grew in her chest and she didn't quite understand why. She'd known Ruby would have to go with someone so why did she suddenly feel so strange. Shaking her head, she finished zipping the dress before stepping out to face her teammate.

"What do you think," she asked spinning slowly as the bottom of her dress flared around her.

"Dark purple is definitely your color," Weiss said. Seeing the easy smile that crossed her teammates face, the heiress felt a little better. Part of her wondered how Blake would react to her father dying or the consequences. When Jacques died, she would have to leave the team and return to Atlas to run the company. Winter would never return home even in the event of their father's death and Whitley was too young to take over the business. Her mother was an option, but she wouldn't trust the woman with a poodle much less a dust company. Perhaps with her leading the SDC, she would be able to make peace with the White Fang.

"Weiss I can hear you thinking," Blake teased. When Weiss only flinched and looked away from her Blake frowned. Stepping forward she narrowed her eyes when Weiss stepped back; for a second she felt as if all the progress she'd made with her teammate had been washed away, then the heiress straightened her nervousness fading.

"Blake, I need you to tell me everything about the history of the White Fang," Weiss ordered although the way her blue eyes refused to lock onto her teammate did nothing to make her intimidating.

Tilting her head, the cat faunus considered her teammate's request, she refused to acknowledge it as an order. While she was no longer in the White Fang it was founded by her ancestor, giving away classified secrets to a Schnee could lead to something even worse than her current bounty. Weiss, however, was not just a Schnee she was her teammate, and someone she hoped to someday call a friend.

"Why you hate the White Fang," she asked softly. Mild curiosity showed on her face as she stared at the smaller girl. For a moment she thought Weiss wouldn't answer before the heiress seemed to deflate.

"I want to make peace with the White Fang," she admitted. The words were not what Blake expected.

"The SDC and White Fang have been at war for years, do you really think simply learning about our history will foster peace," Blake asked without realizing her verbal slip. Instead of calling her out on the fact she still considered herself a part of the White Fang, Weiss shivered.

"If there is a price for peace, I will pay it myself," she stated her determined blue eyes finally locking onto Blake's.

Raising an eyebrow, the faunus considered her teammate's words. The White Fang would never concede to a Schnee, or at least not without bringing the girl down as low as they could. Somehow that thought didn't sit well with her; Weiss was stubborn, but she didn't deserve to be dragged down for what her father did. There were so many things that Sienna would as for in exchange for peace and she doubted Weiss would like any of them, but the chance for peace between the SDC and White Fang was almost too good to pass up.

Looking at her teammate, Blake didn't even try to deny the protective urge she felt. Peace would not come at the cost of Weiss. She would not allow her teammate to be hurt for old grudges; even if she had to burn the White Fang to the ground, she would protect her teammate. After all, the organization could be rebuilt but Weiss was a very human girl who was far more vulnerable than she pretended to be.

"Let's get changed and head home, if we get there fast enough then maybe we get started on your White Fang lessons," Blake said moving toward the screen. It didn't take long for them to change back into their usual outfits and Blake felt slightly out of place as Weiss paid for their new dresses; a vindictive glow in her eyes. Walking to the airship neither girl noticed Adam's hooded face as he watched them from the small café next to the landing strip.

His attention was focused on the white-haired girl, the Schnee, that would one day run the company that branded him. For a long moment, he simply sipped his tea before he looked down a torn expression on his face. Blake looked happy as she talked to the Schnee girl and part of him wanted to resent her for it. Instead, he decided to learn more about the girl before deciding about just who she was.

(Yang)

Sitting up slowly she blinked her hand coming up to rub her eyes while she appreciated the fact this was supposed to help her, waking up to the sound of shouting was not very nice. Especially when the shouting was coming from her teacher who was supposed to be an adult. At this point, she doubted he was over the age of twelve. Sighing she rolled her eyes the action gaining his attention causing his lips to stop moving in the middle of his sentence. Staring at her for a long moment Liam seemed to vanish. Flickering her eyes around the room she jolted when he appeared in front of her his face millimeters from her own.

Shrieking at the unexpected action she lashed out her fist impacting his face and sending the blonde man tumbling off the bed. The instinctive attack caused her own eyes to widen as she stared at her hand. She expected him to be angry as he pushed himself off the floor instead he grinned at her before breaking into laughter. Right then she decided her teacher was the mental age of a child.

"See Psy, my student is amazing," Liam cooed catching her off guard. Turning his back to the girl he didn't see the way her eyes widened at his words.

"Mr. Drake we were discussing your choice to join a camp of bandits not the decisions of your student," Psy stated in a dull tone. Almost annoyed the large man leaned against the wall all his attention on his former student who seemed to love causing heart attacks for those around him. Rubbing his forehead Psy stated, "When we told you to find something you enjoyed, none of us expected you to join a tribe of bandits."

"Fuck you I do what I want," Liam snapped personally offended by his teacher not acknowledging his little student's greatness.

Tuning him out as he began ranting, Yang stared at his back in confusion. Why did he care about her? Since they'd met he'd done nothing but support her even when most would have abandoned her. In truth, she would have abandoned herself, yet he stayed her teacher. Why? She was an awful human being who hurt her little sister and her teammates. She'd never supported Blake or Weiss and she doubted repairing her relationship with Ruby would make up for any of the horrible things she'd done to her little sister.

Her mother didn't want her, she'd never wanted her, the knowledge broke what little hope she'd had of gaining her mother's respect. But what would she be without the anger holding her together? If Liam knew that Raven had never wanted her, would he leave her too? She didn't want him to leave, not when he was the only person who stayed by her.

Liam stilled his argument dying in his throat as a small hand clutched the back of his shirt. Feeling Yang's forehead pressed against his back he frowned his eyes narrowing on Psy. His immediate response was to blame the older man since she'd been under his semblance and he knew without a doubt that if this man, old teacher or not, had hurt his student he would destroy him. The amused expression, which was really just him raising an eyebrow, did not help at all with Liam's current temperament. Eye twitching the blonde man considered just how far he could throw his old mentor; he was willing to bet the man would at least let him get a hit in before stomping him under his boot.

"Yang you okay," he asked causing the girl to jerk away from him. Standing in a movement that was ungraceful enough to resemble a drunk duck, she nodded.

"I'm alright, I-I just needed a moment to think," she said her eyes begging him to let it go. Noting her slight nervousness, she nodded deciding to talk to her when they were alone. Grinning cheerfully, he threw his arm around her shoulder tugging her toward the door.

"Thanks' Psy I'll wire the money to your account," he said. Practically shoving her out the door he didn't care about being rude since the action caused a laugh to bubble up from his student. Covering her mouth Yang let him drag her down the hall her expression returning to its troubled state. Humming the man pretended not to notice her expression. Instead, he began talking, "So, how was your trip into your mind, I don't imagine it was very nice with the way your face looks. Did you learn anything to help with your issues? Was it about Raven? What about Ruby? Do you want me to stop talking cus I will if you want? Oh, have you found a da-"

"Liam, who will I be if I stop being angry," she asked softly. Although barely above a whisper the words stopped him completely. Staring down at the girl he frowned slightly at the unsure expression on her face. Yang wasn't weak but she was still a child; his student as well. He could tell she wanted him to tell her who to be and how to act but doing so wouldn't help her in the long run. Sighing he scratched his head before grinning.

"Yang Xiao Long, my student," he stated the warm tone catching her off guard. Blinking up at him she felt her eyes sting as a sudden sense of shame hit her. Looking away she didn't even bother to slap his hand away when he ruffled her hair.

* * *

So, the dance is in the next chapter. What do you guys think of Mercury, Yang, and Weiss' desire to learn about the White Fang? Also, I have a research paper due on the 30th of this month that I haven't started on. Anyway, the events this chapter run mostly parallel to the events of chapter 23 if anyone is wondering where Ruby is during all this. Volume 7 is coming out soon too. Anyway, I need advice; should I start writing Ripples which is an AU (heavily) rwby fanfic or should I start on Red Queen the rwby x fate crossover. Feel free to ask questions about both of the options. Also thanks for all the reviews you guys have left.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own RWBY**

Blushing slightly Ruby hummed as Weiss brushed her hair gently. Coco had been supposed to help her get ready, but the older girl hadn't returned. They only had another hour till the ball started; well until Ozpin wanted her to be in the ballroom. In truth, the team leaders along with their partners were supposed to be in the ballroom an hour earlier than everyone else. She didn't understand why but she was guessing it had something to do with keeping up Beacon's image. Or he was just being a sadist, knowing who he was she wouldn't put it past him.

Feeling Weiss tame her hair into a regal braided ponytail she shivered as the curled strands just barely touched the nape of her neck. She was worried that her partner was going overboard but she didn't complain. The unusual sensation of being pampered lulling her into a sedated state. The older girl seemed to be enjoying herself too if the way she nearly bounced in place was any indication. Feeling Weiss pat her shoulders she pouted but still obeyed. Standing she turned slowly allowing Weiss to look her over one last time.

It felt weird to be wearing heels and a dress; although the dress was nice. Neither of the other two girls were dressed yet although Yang was still missing. She was starting to get worried about her older sister. Crossing her arms over her chest she shivered as the silky fabric of her sleeves brushed against her skin. At least the dress was red; blood red that hugged her torso tightly before flaring out and fading to black. Coco did an amazing job picking it out. She did hate the black heels simply for the fact that they were heels.

"You look good," Weiss said trying to calm her leader. She could feel the nervousness radiating off the smaller girl. Smiling slightly Ruby accepted the compliment as her partner glanced at Blake asking, "Don't you think Ruby looks cute?"

Rolling her eyes Blake put down the bottle of nail polish she was inspecting before turning to look at Ruby. Her ears twitched as she ran her eyes over the younger girl's body. In truth she thought Ruby looked amazing; the dress made her look older than she was. Black and red were definitely her leader's colors and somehow seeing the way Ruby flushed under her inspecting gaze was adorable. Shifting nervously Ruby looked away from her Second's heated eyes.

"Blake, I asked you a question," Weiss said. Her teasing tone knocking the black-haired faunus out of her thoughts. Clearing her throat Blake smiled softly.

"You look amazing," Blake said the words causing her leader's nervous face to brighten. Almost hopping in place Ruby grinned at them.

"Thanks," she said the happy light in her eyes forcing Blake to look away. She could feel something warm running through her veins at the expression. Ruby had always made her feel at ease but seeing her like this made a different feeling bloom in her chest. It didn't take more than a second for Weiss to find an issue with Ruby's eyeshadow. Stilling completely Ruby allowed the older girl to fix the minute issue. Honestly, she thought Weiss was going overboard.

Hearing the alarm, she'd set on her scroll go off the girl barely managed to keep herself from running out the door. Waiting for Weiss to release her she didn't realize she was pouting. Giggling Weiss let her go and rolled her eyes as the younger girl rushed from the room. Ruby was happy to be free of the heiress pampering. Mercury was supposed to meet her outside the dorms; she was nervous about what was essentially her first date.

She just hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself due to the fact it would be embarrassing the school as well. if she did that then Ozpin would double her training, she was sure of that face. Eventually, he might do just that for fun; he was after all a sadist. She shuddered to think what would happen if Ozpin ever decided to go all out when training her. There was no way she was strong enough to withstand that.

Stepping out into the night air she looked around in confusion; Mercury wasn't in sight. Tilting her head, she bit her lip for a moment before the sound of chuckles reached her ears. Turning slowly, she spotted Mercury standing a few feet away; his eyes running over the girl. When she flushed under his gaze he smirked; stalking to her side he offered her his hand.

"Y-you look really nice," she said softly. Nervously shifting in place, she almost wilted under his gaze. Mercury smirked amusement in his gaze although he hid the emotion well.

"Red looks good on you," he said. The compliment causing her face to redden even more. Taking his hand couldn't read the smirk he had on his face. Mercury in truth found his assignment tonight much more interesting than he'd thought it would be. Not only was the girl more attractive than he'd thought she'd be but he was in complete control of the situation. Leading her to the ballroom he noticed three very important things.

One she was literally shaking in his grip probably from the fact this was her first date. Something he'd found out while he was researching her past. It was amazing how much information he managed to get by just talking to people who'd known her at Signal Academy. Never let it be known that he didn't do his research. Two she looked really good in that dress. Good enough that he was reconsidering keeping to his professional attitude. Mentally putting the thought to the back of his mind he tried to ignore it; getting attached to anyone was a liability. Third, she was a kid. An easily manipulated kid; he didn't know how he felt about that. When Cinder finally won, something he was starting to doubt, he knew she would do everything in her power to destroy Ozpin. Emotionally as well as physically. Ruby was a useful tool in destroying Ozpin; one he'd been ordered to watch over.

The girl would grow up to be a beautiful woman; if she grew up at all. He wondered why Ozpin had chosen this girl; so far, he hadn't seen anything special and that made him more curious than anything else. The people who looked completely normal usually hid more secrets than anyone else. That knowledge was what had him looking at her less like a pawn and more like a project. He wanted to know why she was so special, but to do that he had to get close to her.

Walking into the hallway leading into the ballroom he raised an eyebrow at the argument currently going on. Cardin Winchester was shouting at Percy Bones while Ozpin held his head in his hands and tried to ignore them both. Feeling Ruby release his hand he watched with a raised eyebrow as she stalked toward the arguing boys who hadn't noticed her yet. Taking a moment to shoot a glance at Ozpin Mercury was interested to note how the man simply watched in amusement.

"What are you two arguing about this time," she questioned drawing all eyes to their little group.

"Cardin didn't bring a date," Percy accused shoving his finger in the human's direction. Blinking Ruby noticed Carding rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Honestly, she's just not here yet," Cardin snapped. He was entirely too done with this conversation to deal with the other boy. Knowing that Percy was just doing this to annoy him was making him want to punch the boy in the face; the only thing stopping him was the watchful stare of his headmaster and Quin who was standing two feet away grinning.

Ruby resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair as she sent a pleading look to Ozpin who only smirked and pretended to be texting someone. She was starting to understand why Glynda disliked him so much. Taking a deep, somewhat calming, breath she turned motioned for the others in her class to come over.

Once all the leaders and their dates were gathered, she took a moment to look over them with morbid fascination. Jaune and Pyrrha had, of course, came as a couple; the seafoam green dress the girl was wearing matched his tie. Also, it was adorable that with her behind him the boy seemed all too willing to stand straight with confidence on his face. Percy and Quin were together with both of them wearing black. It clashed with their white hair while also presenting a unified front against everyone else; something that Ruby would have once been intimidated by. Grant was being held up by Roy as he teetered on the edge of being asleep; which was nothing new but having his hair braided down his back was. For some reason, she wanted to play with his hair, not that she would ever tell him.

"Alright, first things first, everyone this is Mercury he's my date for the evening," she stated motioning to the boy behind her. She didn't turn to see his smirk but she did notice the glare the others sent in his direction. Even Percy looked tense and was hiding it behind a smile. Deciding to classify it as protective behavior she said, "Now, Cardin I assume you have a date?"

"Yes, she's just running late," he said and tensed when Percy chuckled. Rolling her eyes Ruby turned her attention to the faunus.

"And you! Percy, we're about to walk into an important event and your teasing Cardin," she said. The softness of her voice unable to disguise the scolding tone she was using. Twitching Percy leaned back his eyes widening at the tone as he sent Quin a pleading look.

Watching her scold her classmates, Mercury found himself studying their reactions. All of them were more than willing to let her take the lead yet she was the youngest. Did her age not bother them or was this simply a special occasion? It was strange but watching her take control he couldn't help but be fascinated by her every move. He wanted to know why they would trust someone two years their junior to be in control of the situation.

"As class leader I wa-"

"Why are you the leader; I want to be the leader," Percy complained. Ruby pouted as she was cut off. He always did this, every time she tried to make an announcement he would interrupt and force her to explain why she was the leader and not him. It was infuriating; worse was the part that he'd literally voted for her to lead their class not even two weeks ago.

"Because Jaune's too nice; sorry Jaune."

Jaune pouted but shrugged when Pyrrha grinned at him. He was happy enough to simply be the leader of his team; he didn't need to be the emergency leader of their entire class.

"You two don't trust each other and honestly Cardin's a bit of a jerk."

Cardin rolled his eyes at being called out. Seriously, he'd brought up using humans as bait one time and they'd never let it go. As if sensing his thoughts Percy smirked at the other boy amusement in his gaze. Most of the entertainment in his life came from teasing Cardin and everyone knew he would be a menace if made class leader.

"Quin is Percy's best friend so she can't be our leader."

Quin looked up from her nails at the sound of her name; her bruising defeat at Ruby's hands was still on her mind. She was considering asking the younger girl for a rematch, but she supposed that if Ruby was strong enough to defeat her entire team; the girl was strong enough to lead their class.

"Grant is Grant."

With those words everyone, Mercury included, sent the boy a look. Grant had literally fallen asleep standing up, his head resting on Roy's shoulder. Yeah, no one was going to argue with her on that point. Roy had simply sighed in exasperation and wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist to keep him from falling. Raising an eyebrow as everyone accepted the odd behavior, Mercury turned his attention back to Ruby.

"Now back to what I was saying; we have to make sure tonight goes well," she said letting her eyes flicker between them.

It was both a warning and a plea. Hearing a chuckle, Mercury glanced at Ozpin who was watching them in amusement. He could see why the man was allowing her to take care of the issue; Ruby was herself a natural leader, something that he found surprising. This girl had a different leadership style than Cinder; very different. Where Cinder led by inducing fear; this little girl was genuinely respected by her classmates. It was strange to watch especially since he wasn't used to such compassion. Honestly, if Cinder started acting like this, he would check himself into an insane asylum.

Sending a glance toward the feline faunus he frowned; it was good that the boy hadn't noticed his scent. Then again, he had bought a strong scent blocker from the black market for this exact purpose. He just hadn't expected it to work so well although he was glad that it did. A faunus assassin was much more memorable than a human assassin. Knowing that he'd been careful not to show he was a faunus.

The instincts that came with his heritage, however, were still strong and having a feline this close to him was setting his nerves on edge. It didn't help that Ruby had the scent of cat all over her. He knew her teammate was a cat faunus, but he didn't know that the cat had claimed her. It was annoying for a reason that he couldn't fathom. Seeing something silver from the corner of his eye he tensed as Ruby reached out catching the sharpened hairpin.

"Quin this doesn't count as behaving," Ruby said a pout beginning to form on her face.

"Don't be so uptight," Quin teased. Pushing Mercury out of her way the girl took the hairpin back before threading the decorative weapon horizontally through Ruby's ponytail. It was plain and silver without any real engravings. Stepping Back Quin grinned as the younger girl reached up to touch her hair.

"Did you have to throw it," she asked the question causing the older girl to laugh. Watching the sight with cautious eyes Mercury wondered if them throwing sharpened weapons at one another was a common occurrence. From the amusement on Cardin's face, he was willing to bet that it was.

"I'M HERE!"

The shout cut off Ruby before she could say anything as Laffa rushed forward almost tripping over her dress. Moving to her side Cardin steadied his date; the small girl looked as if she'd been crying. Cardin whispered something to her that Mercury couldn't hear, and the girl's lips twitched upward slightly. Laying his hand on her waist Cardin led the girl back to their little gathering as Ozpin finally tapped his cane on the floor to get their attention.

"Now students I'm glad you were able to resolve your issues among yourselves," he said a taunting smile on his face. Mercury raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ruby who was staring at the man without amusement. Why did he have the feeling that she wasn't impressed? Hearing the man clear his throat, Mercury returned his attention to Ozpin as he said, "The reason I called you all here an hour early is very simple, you and the other Beacon team leaders will be doing a walk-in."

"With all due respect," Percy started before cutting himself off when Quin giggled.

"Why the hell are we doing a walk-in," Cardin snapped.

"To show the other schools we're better than them," Grant said. When Cardin growled at him the lazy boy rolled his eyes and straightened. Taking all the attention on himself he said, "correct me if I'm wrong, but we're doing this because Ironwood brought his entire military to Beacon and you feel threatened or your bored and wanted to screw with us."

Ozpin gave his students a dull look as Mercury gritted his teeth to keep from gasping at the disrespectful tone they used; Ruby sighed in exasperation catching his attention. He was expecting Ozpin to start snapping at them but instead, the man simply stood there thinking over their words. Feeling his eyes on her the girl glanced at him with a comforting smile.

"Time to go, children," Ozpin said. All of them noticed that he hadn't answered the question. This was the man that Cinder was afraid of? He didn't see someone dangerous, instead, he saw an old man who spent his time fooling around. Did Ozpin now know that they were bringing the war to his school? Did he even care? While Mercury would be fine with being able to conquer Beacon easily, this wasn't something he was expecting.

Noticing Ruby begin to move toward him, Mercury offered her his hand. Sliding her hand into his she offered him a soft smile that he returned almost as a reflex. Leading her to the front of the group he noticed the older Beacon team leaders already waiting. Her hand squeezing his was the only sign he got that she was nervous. The mask she wore to hide her emotions was almost flawless, yet he could feel her hand shaking as they met with the older students.

He saw why when almost immediately the black-haired fourth year tilted his head back in annoyance at her very presence. It was easy to see since the man wasn't being subtle about his dislike or even trying to hide the fact, he thought she shouldn't be here. When Mercury noticed he had the instant urge to punch the man in the face; not in her defense but because he simply didn't like the expression on the man's face.

"Try not to embarrass us," Cedric said. The tone was almost emotionless, but Ruby could hear the distaste he held for her presence. Which honestly, she was starting to feel the same way about him as well.

Fighting the urge to look down at the floor she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she simply smiled back at him politely. She was able to mask the murderous urge she felt from everyone but Cardin, who could literally feel her anger, and Mercury whose hand she was currently crushing to stay calm. Stabbing the man would not end well for anyone; especially her, but it might be worth it. She'd tried to ignore him but right now she just wanted to punch him in the face. Part of her hoped that Quin was regretting giving her the hairpin.

"I'm sure you would be embarrassed if your arm fell off in the middle of the ballroom," Mercury said. His tone was cold as he stared down the other man; he was suddenly very happy that Cinder made him memorize student files before they came to Beacon. For once her excessive planning had been useful; not that he would ever tell her that. Cedric's eyes widened as he reached up on instinct to touch his prosthetic arm; something that he'd taken great care to hide.

Ruby couldn't stop herself from staring at Mercury in shock. He'd been the first person outside her circle to try defending her against the man; even then almost everyone was too scared or awed to talk back very much. Sensing her eyes on him Mercury smirked; defending her was both a calculated risk and an impulsive action. On one hand, if he spoke out against her treatment, she would trust him more, on the other he just really didn't like the black-haired male. He didn't, however, expect the man to lash out and reach for his neck.

Feeling Ruby release his hand as he took a step back, Mercury's eyes widened when he saw the girl standing in front of him. Quin's sharp hairpin was grazing Cedric's neck; Mercury could just barely hear Ozpin chuckle as the other students took a mutual step away from the situation. Holding his wrist tightly Ruby was barely keeping herself from growling at him. The older boy seemed unfazed by the situation, but his eyes told a different story.

"Easy Ced," Blaz whispered keeping the other man from attacking the girl. Resting his hand on the older boy's shoulder he turned his attention to Ruby who hadn't moved an inch. All her muscles were tense and prepared for an attack; it was almost impressive. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "that's enough Miss Rose. You should stand down now."

Ruby knew it was an order, but she didn't want to follow it especially if it came from him. They were not in control of her; the only person she took orders from was Ozpin, who was busy chuckling in the corner. Which while creepy, was not currently the point. Tightening her grip on the hairpin she tried to control the raging storm of anger rushing through her blood. She didn't like Cedric or Blaz and they didn't like her; she was tired of being judged on her age. She was tired of the looks they sent her.

While she was young, she was not inexperienced or a child. Her father had taught her how to slay grimm before she'd started training at Signal. Her age did not dictate her experience hence why she was ranked third in her class along with being a team leader. If they couldn't see that she wasn't a child, then maybe she should show them.

"No, he moved first and I refuse to be pushed around by either of you," she stated coldly. Mercury stared at her drinking in the sight of this different side to her. She was strong, he could see that, but she also seemed to have a temper. That was something he was more interested in especially when it led her to stand against two fourth-year students. Her tenacity could be an issue for Cinder. Staring at her back he wondered how she would react when he finally betrayed her.

"Easy Ruby," he said drawing her attention. Laying his hand on her shoulder he could feel Ozpin's eye on him. They were burning into his back and judging him whenever he made a single move as such, he kept an easy smirk on his face and pretending that he had no other motive than talking to the girl.

She relaxed almost immediately. Her hand falling to her side as she stepped away from the older student. Sliding his hand down her arm he took the hairpin from her hand. The gentle touch caused her to shiver but she didn't move as he threaded the weapon back through her hair. Laying a hand on her shoulder he led back to her class his eyes never leaving the older students.

"Good job Mr. Black, I would hate to clean any blood off the wall tonight," Ozpin praised. Almost as one, his students rolled their eyes at his attitude. Grinning he motioned for them to form lines by grade level. Instead of following his order, Ruby reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Isn't Coco coming," she asked softly. Blood turning to ice Ozpin held back a frown. He could either tell her the truth which might ruin her night, or he could lie. Laying a hand on her head he smiled the comforting expression masking his worry.

"Her flight was delayed," he said softly. The lie slipped through his lips easily. When she smiled and nodded slowly, he felt just a little guilty about lying to her; he did not, however, regret it, after all, there was no way he could tell her that they'd lost contact with Port or that he'd sent a team of hunters to their last known location. He couldn't tell her because he didn't know if the young woman Ruby adored was even still alive.

(Coco)

Professor Port was dead his warm body turning cold even as she stared down at him. After everything she'd done to save him, he was bleeding out on the ground and she could do nothing but watch with hollow eyes. Her training amounted to nothing, a year and a half at Beacon and she was helpless to save her teacher. Why couldn't she do anything? Staring down at the blood soaking her skin she almost couldn't breathe, the scent of copper overwhelming her. She'd seen blood before but never like this, it was everywhere. Her hands were stained with it the delicate skin marred with red. Why did this have to happen to them? Fox and Yatsu were wounded and Velvet was just gone. Her bunny buying them time to escape. Why did Velvet have to rush off to hold the line? Why couldn't she be the one to cover their retreat?

The mission was supposed to be easy a quick delivery to a nearby town before heading back to Beacon for the Ball. Nothing had gone to plan, except their departure. Shaking she took a deep breath trying to center herself but in the dark cave listening to the whimpers of her teammates she couldn't stop her pounding heart. The fear deep in her bones was keeping her from thinking straight. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on anything other than the blood on her hands.

" _Do you honestly think a faunus would make a better partner than me," Ciar asked crossing his arms. Unamused she kept herself between him and the bunny kneeling on the ground. When she said nothing, he sighed and turned to walk away. Releasing the breath, she didn't know she was holding she almost didn't hear his next words._

" _If you're choosing her, then you better protect her."_

Velvet, she had to keep her safe nothing else mattered. Protecting her team came first even if she broke herself to pieces, she would keep them safe. Standing Coco forgot about the blood on her hands in favor of finding her bunny. Glancing over at Fox who was kneeling beside Yatsu she stiffened before moving to stand by his side. Touching his shoulder lightly she motioned for him to move. Looking at Yatsu she winced her eyes narrowing as she looked down at him with pain-filled eyes. Assessing the wound running across the gentle giant's chest she reached out her aura rising to the surface as she pushed it forward. The light brown glow of her aura turned green as it mixed with his own; it wouldn't heal the wound, but it would stop the bleeding enough that he might survive. Cursing her weakness once again, she stood.

"I'm going now, watch Yatsu," she ordered. Nodding slowly Fox let her go, he wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway. When she put her mind to something nothing in the world could hold her back; it was why he followed her. He hoped she would find Velvet, the thought of their teammate fighting alone made his blood run cold. Holding his broken arm to his body the boy closed his eyes, for the first time in his life he prayed to any listening deity for his teammate's safety.

Coco didn't have her purse, her aura was almost gone, and her clothes were ruined; one of those things was worse than the others, for once it wasn't her clothes that she was angry about. The fear from earlier was turned into burning rage and she couldn't stop herself from growling as she clutched the hilt of the small dagger hanging from her waist. If nothing else she could carve out his golden. Rushing from the cave she channeled her aura into her legs before jumping. Grabbing the branch of a tree above her she spun pushing herself higher and looking for Velvets light projections. He would not take her!

If she could see Velvet's weapon, then she would be able to find her. For a moment all she could see was the darkness of the night, not even the stars were shining. Then a sparkling clash of blue lit up the forest to her left. She could see Velvets weapon lighting up the night like a beacon. Relief rushed through her before she stifled it, even if Velvet was alive right now, she might not be by the time Coco reached her. Still, she felt pride for her teammate.

Landing Coco didn't hesitate to take off in that direction. The dense forest around her didn't bother her at all, and not even the pitch-black night mattered to her, Velvet was the only thing that she cared about right now. Ignoring the sharpened branches cutting through her skin and the roots trying to tangle her feet she ran faster than she ever had before. Breaking through the foliage she skidded to a stop. Brown eyes narrowing the girl took in the sight before her for only an instant before she was charging forward again.

Her bunny was on her back trying to breathe as the man holding her choked the air from her lungs. The hands on her neck felt like they were burning through her skin as she helplessly flailed beneath him. His tail holding her hands above her head as she struggled to throw him off, tears burned the corners of her eyes, but Velvet didn't stop trying to kick him off her. A flash of brown entered her blurry vision and her mind went blank. The body above her had been violently ripped away as her leader crashed into him.

He smirked as he held the small blade with one hand the aura resistant metal cutting through his palm even as he held it away from his neck. If he hadn't seen her at the last second, he would have died; a huntress with the intent to kill was rare, it made him want to break her. Pulling the weapon from her hand easily he met the enraged eyes of the girl as the mocking glow in his eyes increased. Smacking the brunet away with his tail he laughed. This was fun. Of course, not as much fun as he was going to have as he peeled the soft skin from her hands before hearing her scream as he tore the nails from her fingers but fun none the less.

Coco shuddered her arms almost buckling as she struggled to push herself up. She could hear Velvet choking a few feet away and the sound gave her the strength to stumble to her feet. Resting her hands on her knees she glared at him her eyes flickering to the edge of the cliff behind him; a reckless plan coming to her mind. Straightening she didn't dare turn her gaze on her partner knowing that if she did, she would decide not to go through with her plan. He would not touch her bunny again.

"You have murder in your eyes little huntress," he cooed sending shivers down her spine as Coco shifted placing herself between him and her partner. Watching him toss he weapon over the cliff behind him she clenched her teeth. The whimper from her partner almost physically hurt as Coco risked a glance back at Velvet. There were already bruises forming on the bunny's neck, letting the anger at Velvets condition push her, she turned her attention back to him. She wished she could tell Velvet how much she loved her; that every day she'd spent with her was more than worth what she was about to do.

Touching the row of bullets on her belt the girl forced herself to move. Sidestepping her punch, he kicked her in the ribs and cackled when he heard one of them snap. Lashing out as she fell Coco released the two bullets she'd grabbed and closed her eyes. Using her semblance, she overloaded the dust inside the casing causing it to explode sending tiny pieces of shrapnel outward along with the heat of fire dust.

Hearing him cry out in shock she used the momentum to spin around before tackling him and sending them both crashing off the cliff. At least that was the plan, instead, she found herself unable to breathe as her body hung in midair. Clawing at the tail wrapped around her throat she kicked out at him her vision blurring as the man simply rubbed his eyes with a malicious grin.

"Nice try," he praised holding her over the cliff edge with his tail.

The stifled curse she shouted at him caused his eyes to darken. Seeing her eyes flicker behind him he sidestepped. Velvet stumbled forward the knife in her hand missing him completely as his elbow crashed down between her shoulder blades. The blow shattering her aura just like he'd broken her camera a few moments ago. Crashing to the ground the faunus whimpered in pain her hand tightening around the knife.

Saving Coco was the only thought running through her mind as she struggled to get up. Resting on her hands and knees she whined as her elbows gave out sending her crashing back down to the ground. Her entire body felt as if it'd been run over by a truck. Looking at the weapon in her hand she tried to push herself off the ground again only to scream when a black boot came down on her wrist. Something in her hand shattered as the man cackled.

"You two are adorable. Honestly, I'll enjoy tearing you apart much more now than I would have before," he gushed sending chills down her spine. Slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob Velvet glanced upward her eyes widening with horror as she saw Coco's brown eyes filled with murder. Dropping her hand to her side the team leader fumbled for a moment as she tried to pull her pocketknife from her tattered pants.

Knowing what her leader was going to do Velvet lashed out her nails bouncing off his aura as she clawed at the foot holding her hand in place. Although she didn't do much damage, she did distract him from Coco long enough for the girl to get to her knife. Flicking open the blade Coco stabbed at his tail her hopes shattering as the weapon bounced off his aura. Grinding his boot onto the rabbit's hand he was satisfied with her muffled scream as he turned his attention back to the girl trying to saw off his tail. Raising an eyebrow, he snickered before grinning.

"If you wanted down all you had to do was ask," he mocked. Seeing her eyes widen he threw his head back with a laugh as he released her.

For a moment Coco felt like she was floating, her eyes finding the desperate orbs of her partner before gravity kicked in. The last thing she saw was Velvet's outstretched hand as the faunus reached for her. The last thing she heard was Velvet scream her name, then she was falling. The wind felt like it was tearing her apart as she whispered her partner's name; the darkness swallowing her words as if she'd never said them at all.

(Penny)

After living in a testing facility for most of her short four-year life, it was nice to be surrounded by people who didn't want to use her. Letting Ciel lead her through the steps of their dance she wondered how her partner, chosen by the General, would react to her origins. She didn't fear rejection, not really. It was hard to put into words just how she felt about her team finding out she wasn't human. Part of her wanted to tell them just to see if they'd leave her. Her father called this a self-destructive tendency.

Smiling softly, she watched Ciel's blue eyes brighten. Could the girl care about her? The question had plagued her since Ciel had started trying to get closer to her. All her teammates had been chosen by the General and she didn't trust him. It was why she liked Ruby so much; the girl didn't have any connection to the General at all. She wasn't a fool; she'd heard the General's whispers of her being a temporary prototype. Her days in Atlas were numbered; it was why she wanted to stay in Vale. She did have some self-preservation habits after all.

Ciel was strange. On one hand, the girl had been chosen by the General, on the other she seemed genuine in her feelings. Penny didn't quite know what to think about her. She hoped she could trust the other girl but she was afraid of what would happen if she did. She knew she would die if she kept fighting for the General; but what would he do to Ciel if the girl found out the truth? According to her database, Ciel's actions all pointed to her having romantic feelings; knowing that she couldn't put the girl in danger.

Evelin had qualities that Penny couldn't understand. The quick way her teammate changed her emotions contrasted with the clear understanding she had of the people around her. Evelin, Eve as she liked to be called, had been hired by the General yet every time Penny brought him up the girl's eyes hardened. Eve hated the General but not more than Adrian. The spear user smiled to hide her hate even now as she danced with Adrian.

Her only male teammate was cold. She supposed he hated even her yet there were times when he seemed to be kind only to pull away once he realized what he was doing. The fact that he was so set on pushing them away scared her especially given that her life was in his hands. Just like her other two teammates, he was hired by the General and in truth, she thought he was the one assigned to kill her. Every scenario she'd ran though pointed to him being the one who would end her life.

Stepping away from Ciel as the song ended, she excused herself. The light green dress she'd chosen brushed against her knees as she walked toward the balcony. She just needed a moment to breathe away from the eyes constantly on her. Every movement she made was being watched and she knew that. The night air brushed against her skin and she was happy for it. Leaning against the railing she wondered if it would be possible to disable her tracking chip and disappear? Probably not.

Slumping she ran a hand through her hair before tensing. Glancing behind her she wished she could say she was surprised to see Adrian watching her. There was a troubled light in his eyes that faded to annoyance when he noticed she'd discovered him. Letting her hand drop she pushed off from the railing before painting a smile on her face and walking back into the ballroom.

"You could be nicer to her," Evelin scolded her partner. It was disappointing that he didn't jump from her sudden appearance.

"I could and when it came time to kill her, I'd hesitate," he said. His tone was cold even to the woman next to him.

"It won't come to that," she whispered. Adrian sighed as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. He knew she was trying to convince herself as well as him, but he wasn't an assassin for nothing. After all the years he'd done his job he knew when a client wanted someone dead. He might be protecting that girl now but soon enough Ironwood would order her death.

"Why do you think he hired us to protect her Evelin? I can tell you right now it wasn't to braid friendship bracelets," he said the mocking tone causing the woman to frown.

"I'm not a killer," she hissed her eyes narrowing in on him. She could see the dark blue cloud of indecision around him. Straightening she said, "you might talk about killing her, but you don't want to."

"I'll do anything to stay out of prison. Don't tell me you actually like the girl; she's not even human," he said. Going to prison would be a death sentence to him considering he'd rated out every assassin in Atlas just for the chance to get his freedom. They would be very happy to see him too bad it wouldn't work out the same way for him.

"It's okay to care about her," Evelin said softly her eyes watching his flickering emotions carefully. She didn't confirm or deny that she liked or cared about Penny. Doing that would almost be like signing her own death warrant.

(Cinder)

In a room full of hormonal teenagers dancing with the girl she had wrapped around her finger Cinder could honestly say this was one of the best nights of her life. It was fun to play with those around her especially people who held some use. There were so many people here that she could toy with until they worshipped her. It would be so much fun to turn Ozpin's little soldiers against him one by one. To her it was a game; a very amusing game.

Seeing Emerald's eyes flicker to down before returning to her face, she smiled. Even after all this time, her pet was still so nervous; it was wonderful. She was willing to bet she could ask Emerald to cut her own throat and the girl would do so without question. Holding power like this over the girl was almost intoxicating. Emerald was useful, entirely devoted to her, and most importantly pretty. She might be psychotic, but she had standards. She wasn't like Tyrian who spent all his time carving people into pieces; toys were so much better when they were alive.

Mercury leading Ozpin's protégé away from the dance floor caught her attention. What would it be like to have the girl as a pet? Breaking down her mind until she was nothing but a pretty little toy; it sounded amazing. Except for those silver eyes of hers. After using Salem's glove to steal the Maiden powers from that weak little rat, she was vulnerable to Ruby's eyes. All threats had to be eliminated; however, it was only the eyes that were a threat. Or perhaps she could use the girl's eyes against Salem; although the thought of Ruby crying in pain as her eyes were reaped from her skull was a tempting image.

The thought was almost enough to make her float. Maybe she could pluck them from the girl's head right in front of the senile old man. She'd make sure to record his despair for Salem. What was worse seeing a student die or seeing them turned into a pet for the very person who tore the world apart? She was willing to bet it would be the second.

Both the names Ruby and Emerald were a type of gemstone; she did like collecting jewels. Smiling wickedly, she lowered her hand just a bit on Emerald's back causing the girl to blush brightly. This was fun; much more fun than planting a virus. On that note, all her plans were going well. The grimm would invade the streets soon enough giving her the chance to snatch a student or two in the chaos. While playing house with her pet was nice; she was starting to get bored.

Being docile wasn't in her nature especially when disciplining Torchwick had reawakened some of her darker tendencies. Speaking of dear Roman, it would be amusing when he died; she did hope she'd get to kill him herself. Having Neo watch as she burned him to death would be sick and cruel; she loved the idea. Or killing Neo instead. Who would hurt worse? Either way, it would be delightful. Humming in thought she pulled her pet closer to her.

Running her eyes over the surrounding students she tilted her head in thought, which one's should she take? Perhaps a pair of teammates? Maybe the Schnee heiress or Sanctums prodigy. She wanted to break someone. She wanted defiance to turn slowly to despair as they realized they couldn't win. Seeing Neo stalk the upper-level Cinder let her smile turn into a smirk; what if it wasn't a student at all? With the access, she had to Neo and the fact she quite literally held Roman's life in her hands it would be all to easy to toy with the small woman. Of course, it would be a challenge, but it might cure her boredom. Sliding to a stop with the music she looked at Emerald for a long moment, how would her little pet react if she showed Emerald the darker side of her tendencies.

Emerald was desperate for love. She craved gentle touches and kind words, both things that Cinder had given her. How would she react it those touches became cruel and the words biting? Was it wrong she wanted to try it; that she wanted to break her little pet into tiny pieces? No, it wasn't. She was stronger than Emerald it was only natural that the girl was hers to play with. Seeing the tired glow in Emerald's eyes she thought for a moment before giving in to the truth, even toys had limits.

"Em, do you want to take a break," she asked gently. Cinder knew that she did it was written all over her face.

"If that's not too much trouble," Emerald said her tone nervous. When her leader turned those warm comforting eyes in her direction and her smile grew, the girl felt her entire world shift slightly. Cinder was beautiful and powerful but most of all she was everything to Emerald. The woman had fed her, clothed her, given her a home; she would do anything to repay that debt. Even if that meant throwing the entire world into chaos. Feeling Cinder's hand on the exposed skin of her back as the woman led her toward the row of chairs near the wall, Emerald couldn't help but feel her skin was on fire.

(Velvet)

Velvet heard screaming the sound tearing apart her soul. Clawing at the ground she tried to push her body forward pain far worse than that in her hand burning through her body. All she could see was Coco; her strong, beautiful, leader falling only feet away from her. Gods she was useless, wasn't she? This was all her fault; if she hadn't been weak Coco wouldn't have needed to save her.

"Jeez stop screaming you little bitch," he snapped the sound grating on his nerves. Removing his boot from her hand. Taking a step back he giggled as his tail slammed into her side sending the girl rolling away from the edge of the cliff. Even if he'd lost one of his prey, he wouldn't let the other get away. Inside he was cursing himself for growing impatient and letting the girl fall to her death, listening to her scream as he tore her apart would have been fun. Oh well, at least he still had the other one.

When the screaming suddenly cut off as she was struck, Velvet realized it had been her making the sound. It hurt. Not the ache in her throat or her broken hand; those were things she could deal with. Letting Coco die hurt far more than anything this man could do to her. Hell, he could rip her body apart but it wouldn't stop her heart from tearing her mind apart.

Why? Shaking Velvet felt numb her eyes dulling as his foot came crashing down on her ribs.

" _Vel, look I caught one," Coco announced her bright grin outshining the setting sun as she held up the fish. Shaking her head, Velvet cared far more for the brilliant golden glow the evening light gave to her leader's eyes than the fish. It was mesmerizing._

 _ **It's not fair!**_

" _Honestly, Velvet I already told you, if they bully you just tell me," Coco scolded her hands squeezing the other girl's shoulders gently. Flushing brightly Velvet noticed her leader smirk before her mind blanked as Coco pressed her lips to her forehead. It felt like she was overheating, her entire body burning. Hearing Yatsu snicker as Coco pulled away she whined and hid her face in her hands._

 _ **It's not fair!**_

" _I love you," Coco said suddenly. In the silent room, her words cut through Velvet's mind as the faunus felt her entire body stiffen. It was the first time her leader had ever said the words and feeling the bed move under her she suddenly found herself staring into rich brown eyes as Coco looked down at her. The serious expression catching her off guard. Coco seldom looked serious but seeing her now Velvet felt her mouth go dry. Leaning into the hand that her lover placed on her cheek, Velvet almost didn't hear as Coco said, "I love you, my foolish little bunny."_

She felt nothing until she recognized the feeling of the knife still clutched in her hand. How she hadn't dropped it when he broke her hand, she didn't know but the weapon grounded her pulling her back from the edges of her mind. Feeling her toes brush the ground as he held her up, she stared at the sky. It was lovely.

Stars dotted the night surrounded a moon just as shattered as she was. Before meeting Coco, she thought humans were all the same. Before meeting Coco, she didn't trust anyone. Before meeting Coco, she thought the world hated her. Before meeting Coco, she was cursed. She'd been nothing just a ghost drifting through the lives of those around her without being seen. Coco was her light, her soul, she couldn't be gone. Clenching the knife in her hand Velvet felt something sharp press against her stomach. Coco wasn't dead; she refused to believe that she was gone.

It wasn't pain or fear that made her arm move. It wasn't rage or hate that caused the dagger to slice across his arm causing him to drop the girl. It was faith; she had faith in her leader, and she knew Coco would kill her if she allowed herself to die here. Switching the weapon to her uninjured hand she shuddered as she watched him lick the blood off his arm.

"Aww, you can still fight," he cooed the sadistic tint in his voice paired with the way his golden eyes brightened. Holding the dagger, she stood despite the pain in her body; it didn't matter that she was barely staying on her feet or that her vision was darkening. She wouldn't fall; not here and not to him.

Tears still blurred her eyes and her throat felt hurt like crazy but watching him grin at her was the worst part of this situation. Blinking she stiffened as he vanished. Hearing laughter from behind her she tried to turn but her legs gave out. Crumbling she barely saw a flash of steel before yellow covered her vision. Confusion was the only thing she could feel as gentle hands held her tightly. The spot where she'd been falling was empty now and her mind could barely keep up with the fact she'd just been moved fast enough that she hadn't even felt it.

"Tai is the kid okay," a black-haired man asked drawing her attention. Staring at him dumbly Velvet felt the dagger slip from her fingers. Looking between him and the woman blocking her attacker from advancing she gasped as her mind finally caught up with the world around her.

"Coco!"

The scream almost defended the man holding her as she grabbed his collar. Shaking Velvet didn't care that she was using her broken hand as she shouted at him, "You _have_ to find Coco! Please, she went over the cliff! You've got to find her! Ple- "

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find her I promise, it's okay," Tai stated without hesitation. Shushing the girl he wasn't surprised when she slumped against him whispering broken pleas. Anger burned through his body as he held the small girl gently the laughter from their prey didn't help much either. Glaring he didn't realize he was gritting his teeth until Raven touched his arm.

It was easy to say that Raven had only seen him like this once and that was the day that Summer had died. The event had made him a colder person in more ways than one given the fact that his eyes were like glacier ice. His entire face reminded her of a sheet of frozen metal as he stared at their prey. If they'd gotten here faster than the kids would be safe; knowing that he was once again not fast enough to protect someone made his blood boil. To think that this monster had gone after Ozpin's kids was enough to simultaneously enrage and terrify him. Ozpin while not as active as he had been in the days before he became the headmaster was still as terrifying as hell.

"Tai, take the girl back to her teammates. We'll deal with this," Raven ordered. They'd found the two boys guarding Port's body even though one of them looked like he could barely stand. Nodding Tai didn't hesitate to turn his back on the scorpion faunus in favor of rushing back to the two teenagers. Raven and Qrow wouldn't allow him to be injured.

(Yang)

Playing with the strands of her hair with one hand she held onto Liam's arm tightly. In the end, she'd never found a date for the ball, so he'd stepped in. To say it was strange taking her teacher as a date was strange was an understatement. The reassuring smile he was giving her helped to soothe her nerves though. Taking a deep breath, she sent him a small nod before moving off to find her sister. It was past time that she apologized to her sister instead of putting it off as if it would make everything easier to deal with.

Finding Ruby in the sea of students wasn't very easy. She could see Blake and Sun talking to Neptune who seemed to be telling jokes. Weiss was teaching Sky how to waltz; needless to say, it was going badly. Yet they all looked so much happier than she was at the moment. Sighing she stepped back barely dodging Laffa as the girl moved toward the stairs to the upper level. Cardin was hot on her heels and Yang really didn't want anything to do with whatever was happening with them.

Cardin could be confusing on a good day but the relationship that had bloomed between him, Russel, and Laffa over the last few days made her head want to explode. Dodging one of the dancers she made sure not to touch him with the single sleeve of her long yellow-orange dress. She didn't want to get the drink he was drinking on the nice dress Liam had gotten her using Raven's money. As she moved, however, she ended up bumping into the man walking behind her.

"Easy kid," he said. She could hear the amusement in his voice but instead of being angry she felt embarrassed. Smooth hands grabbed her shoulders steading her while also pulling her away from the dance floor.

"Sorry," she said. Turning slowly, she felt a strange sense of recognition as her eyes took in his face. If not for the fluffy white ears on his head, he could have been Percy's twin. She couldn't help wondering what he was doing here seeing as he was too old to be a Beacon student. Taking a step away from her he slid into a bow playfulness glinting in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he straightened. His eyes studying her slowly much to her rising discomfort.

"Still I should have watched where I was going," she told him hiding her anxiety at his judgmental look. When he simply raised an eyebrow in amusement, she decided to change the subject saying, "I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Niko smirked. He'd known who the girl was the second he noticed her. Raven's daughter was nothing like the woman; although her eyes did hold the same fire. The file he had on the girl would need to be updated seeing as how she no longer had long hair. Her blonde locks were just long enough to graze her shoulders; he'd need a new picture. Offering her his hand he chose to put off looking for his fiancé for a few moments.

"Niko Bones, may I have this dance," he asked. Glen wouldn't mind or notice seeing as she was currently teasing Ozpin. With a tense smile, the girl took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

In truth, he didn't know how he felt about not being recognized. It was however interesting that Ozpin would invite him and Glen to Beacon; even more interesting was that the man had chosen the ball as a cover for their meeting. While he'd been in contact with the man for years this was the first time Ozpin had desired to meet with him in person despite the close connections between his mother and the man. Part of him really hopped Ozpin wasn't another of his mother's conquests; that would be awkward on so many levels.

Turning his attention back to Yang he noticed how stiff she was as he led her through the steps easily. Would Raven's daughter be someone to watch in the years to come? He hoped so, the blonde was far different than his reports on her and he wanted to know why. People didn't change easily but he supposed it was only natural for children to grow up.

Yang was nervous her usual courage nowhere to be found. Even as she played puppet and let him lead her through the steps, she wanted nothing more than to run away. In truth if not for Liam she wouldn't have even come to the ball in the first place. This entire situation was more trouble than it was worth; she just wanted to curl up in her bed for the entire weekend. Still, she kept a fake smile on her face and hoped that the dance wouldn't last too long. If Liam hadn't insisted on a face to face talk between her and Ruby, she might have been able to avoid this situation.

Taking a step back as the music stopped, she almost sighed in relief only managing to hold back when she caught the calculating look in his eyes. Letting him walk her to the edge of the dance floor she gave him a simple smile and hoped that he would leave her alone. She just wanted to find Ruby then leave.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss. Branwen; do give my regards to your sister," he said releasing her hand. Instead of waiting to see her reaction he walked away to find Glen. Leaving his fiancé alone in a room full of impressionable teenagers was not a good idea.

Staring after him Yang didn't know if she was supposed to be angry or not, but she just felt tired. Slumping her shoulders, she ran a hand through her hair before starting the search for her sister. At this point she needed a drink; Liam had already agreed to take her to a bar after this. Looking for her sister's form she felt her lips twitch upward when she noticed Ruby talking to a boy with grey hair. Most likely her sister's date.

Stalking forward she didn't hesitate to step into her sister's line of sight; the initial flinch Ruby had upon seeing her was not helping her decision to come here. Painting a fake smile on her face Yang powered through the urge to run away.

"Yang," Ruby whispered. Yang got a glance at the rising horror in her sister's eyes. Staying completely still the blonde closed her eyes as Ruby reached up and touched the strands of her short now shoulder-length hair. Liam had fixed it for her after she'd hacked most of it off in a fit of rage. Frowning slightly Ruby asked, "What happened to your hair?"

"I decided it was time for a change," Yang stated. While her face resembled her mother greatly it was her hair that truly made her a blonde copy of Raven. Cutting her hair had simply been a symbol of her breaking some of those ties. Flickering her eyes to the boy standing beside her sister she frowned for a moment before asking, "Ruby can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Seeing her sister hesitate she simply waited. Pushing the choice on the younger girl wouldn't make anything better between them. This had to be Ruby's decision and if Ruby wanted to think it over, she would wait. It was the least she could do after the last few years she spent tormenting the younger girl. Resisting the urge to shift nervously she glanced behind her sister for a moment before focusing back on her sister.

While Yang nervously tried to look anywhere other than her sister, Ruby was studying the older girl closely. The Yang she knew would have never cut her hair but her sister did look good with shorter hair. On one hand, she didn't quite understand why Yang would choose now to want to talk; on the other, she was instinctively distrustful of anything to do with her sister. Still, this was the first time that Yang had approached her in this manner since their conversation about the team. Throwing a quick look at Mercury she noticed the unhidden curiosity in his eyes it was obvious that he wanted to know what was going on. Turning her attention back to Yang she gave a slow nod.

"Alright," she said finally. Letting the older girl lead her to a secluded corner of the ballroom she felt Mercury's eyes on her back the entire time. She was expecting Yang to comment on her date or something equally judgmental. Instead, Yang slipped into a formal bow that mimicked the those the tribe gave her aunt.

"As a member of the Branwen tribe I formally give my apologies for my actions toward you," she said softly. At the moment she was just repeating words that Liam had told her to say. The formal apology was intended toward the heir to the tribe, not Ruby. Straightening slowly, she smiled softly at the shocked and slightly confused expression on the girl's face. Twirling a strand of hair around her finger she said, "As your older sister, I will strive to make up for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I'm sorry Ruby."

What was happening? Staring at her older sister, who had finally admitted that she considered them sisters, Ruby didn't know how to react. Was it a trick? No, not even Yang would use formal tribe customs as a trick. There was a part of her that whispered that due to Yang calling herself a member of the tribe she was technically her subordinate. That whisper was ruthlessly crushed. Was Yang trying to mend things between them? if she was then why now; why were they having this conversation in the middle of the Beacon ball surrounded by their peers?

Tilting her head back Ruby could see the honesty in her sister's eyes; Yang had lowered her guard. She'd never seen her sister do that around her. The vulnerability in her eyes was startling and somehow Ruby didn't think she was lying. Yang had always been a lot like Raven; hiding behind a mask of confidence but her sister wasn't doing that now. Instead, she was being open and honest waiting for Ruby's judgment. That wasn't something Yang would usually do; something about her sister was different, very different.

"You don't have to accept my apology. You don't have to say anything; I accept that there are some things I can never make up for. How I treated you was horrible, and I-I know just saying sorry will never be enough to make things right," Yang said softly. She resisted the urge to wince as Ruby took a step away from her cautiously. Maybe she should've been drunk for this conversation; Qrow was drunk all the time and functioned just fine. Except for that time, he turned into a bird and flew headfirst into the window. Taking a deep breath and trying to focus on happy memories she said, "I just want a chance to make things right."

Was running away a proper response to this? She was pretty sure that she could use her semblance to escape. She could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes and she didn't know why. Yang was apologizing, she should feel happy, but all she wanted to do was run away and never look back. Why? Why did she feel so horrible right now? Feeling a hand touch her shoulder she stiffened her face closing off reflexively. For a long moment, Yang seemed to freeze before she pulled away her hand dropping to her side. Taking a step away from her sister Yang didn't let her regret show instead she smiled the expression unable to fool a fly much less the girl staring at her.

"See you later," she said before her eyes widened as she remembered the man from earlier. Tilting her head slightly she frowned before saying, "Niko also told me to give you his regards."

Walking away from Ruby she didn't bother to hide the relief on her face at accomplishing her self-imposed mission. Now she could go get drunk with Liam's supervision. She should've been insulted at having a chaperone but honestly, she just didn't want to be alone tonight.

(Cardin)

It was hard to say when he stopped caring about the invasion of privacy that was his semblance. If he had to guess it was around the time when he learned about Russel's home life and vowed to kill his boyfriend's father. Which given the fact he'd driven a child predator, who'd also taught a Signal for a year, into suicide was a wonderful use of his time? It was bad enough to feel the despair of people around him at every waking moment but when his teacher was overcome by lust at the sight of his students; yeah, he drew the line. If he cackled when someone broke into distressed sobbing due to his semblance then no one would ever know.

He didn't much care for the ethics of how he used his semblance, but he did have three rules to keep himself in line. Hence why he only used it wake Dove up three times a week and not every day. Honestly, that boy's dreams were filled with rainbows and sunshine; it was horrible to feel so much joy from someone who wasn't even awake. Turning up the boy's almost toxic anxiety was a great way to wake him up; was it ethical? Nope, not even a little bit.

Right well, rule number one was he refused to use it on children. As much as he hated kids, no that was not an exaggeration, he did draw a line at manipulating their emotions. Plus, Russel actually liked the little rats. Well until they started crying, then his boyfriend was more likely to run away than interact with them; not that he could blame him. Crying children were terrifying. Rule two was something very simple. He didn't use his semblance when hunting grimm or in the wilderness at all. Since he couldn't use his semblance on his self, he'd already tried that, it wouldn't be very good if he rose the level of dark emotions his team had. It wouldn't end well for anyone especially him. After all, using his semblance to wake up his team was one thing but using it to draw in grimm was entirely different.

And Rule three, the current reason he was rushing after Laffa, was that he didn't use his semblance on those he cared about. Except while he might have iron control most of the time it was extremely hard to control his semblance and kiss his boyfriend at the same time. Which led to him accidentally using his semblance to attack Laffa when she stepped a little too close to them. He'd hurt her, when she'd already been hurting.

Ever since he'd seen her tonight, he'd known something was wrong; the cloud of depression and devastation clung to her like a cloak. And of course, his semblance had amplified those emotions almost tenfold; he was surprised she hadn't crumbled the second he'd lashed out at her. Of course, he'd tightened the reins on his semblance the moment he realized who she was, but it was a little too late by that point.

Now here he was chasing her through the empty hallways and hoping that sleeping in his own bed was going to be the worst punishment Russel gave him. He might not fear a lot of things, but his angered boyfriend was terrifying; perhaps buying him a puppy would smooth everything over. First, he had to find Laffa though considering he still had some grasp on prioritizing, even if his plan to make it right did include the use of baby animals and liberal amounts of milk chocolate.

That being said, it would help if she could stop running, because while he could tank an Ursa she was defiantly faster than him. At least they'd managed to escape the ballroom without drawing attention to themselves; he dreaded to think what would happen if he drew Ozpin's ire. Seeing her rush into an empty classroom he slowed down and tried to catch his breath. Walking to the doorway he entered slowly the feeling of her despair threatening to crush them both.

"Anyone ever tell you that you move way to fast," he asked entering the room slowly. He never would have noticed the way her arms tightened around herself if he hadn't been watching her closely.

Hugging herself tightly Laffa could feel the fire boiling in her blood. As a child, she'd always had issues controlling her semblance. It was the consequence of her family's careful breeding except the process had unexpected results. Considering they'd put together her father the pyromaniac and her mother who could manifest her aura on her skin, the plan was bound to go wrong somewhere. Don't get her wrong she loved her parents for a family of elite hunters they were amazingly loving. There was no mistaking that she had a powerful semblance, the only issue was that sometimes it was too much.

Emotions made it hard to control on the best day. But now when she'd already been breaking apart only for Cardin, not that she blamed him, to enhance that feeling. Digging her nails into her arms she bit her lip trying to push down her emotions to a manageable level. Keeping her back turned to Cardin she tried, gods she tried, but it hurt. Her entire world was spinning as her nails broke skin only for the wound to sear itself closed. The pain helped her focus for only a moment before she saw black.

Eyes widening, she froze as Cardin wrapped his arms around her. His hand running through her hair despite the heat radiating off her skin. Eyes widening, she shook in his grip her mind torn between pulling him closer and shoving him away from her. She was dangerous; not even her father got close to her when she was like this. Arms dropping to her side she took a deep breath trying to rein in her own mind; the only thing she accomplished was breathing in the scent of hickory that clung to him. Fingers twitching, she didn't know what to do.

"You won't hurt me," he said the fear swirling around her all too familiar to him. There was a part of him that wished someone had told him this when he discovered his semblance. He wished he'd had someone who cared enough to help him; instead, he'd pushed his father to suicide because he had no idea how to control his semblance.

Liar; he had to be a liar. There was no way he could know that she wouldn't accidentally boil the blood in his veins until his skin lit up in flames. It wasn't possible that he could trust her. She didn't even know if she had the control not to hurt him accidentally. Yet her fingers twitched before she was clinging to him tightly.

(Ozpin)

Tonight was not going to plan. Not only was Ironwood prancing around his ballroom as if he owned it, which was insulting enough, but he couldn't even sneak away to his secret meeting until Glynda distracted James. Walking out of his elevator he almost tossed his coffee cup at the kissing couple sitting on his desk.

"Not in my office," he snapped his already frayed nerves growing worse. Pulling apart the two criminals sent him a slightly guilty look. Niko couldn't fake the look for long before he smirked and allowed Glen to move away from him. Standing slowly, he turned his attention to business.

"Headmaster, I assume you've called me here to discuss the kill order for Jacques Schnee," he asked bluntly.

Ozpin would have been mildly amused about the abrupt change in attitude if he wasn't ready to pull his hair out in frustration. Moving past them to sit at his desk he considered calling off the meeting due to the call he'd gotten from Tai in the elevator. A psychotic scorpion had attacked his students and he was stuck here playing politics. Sitting down slowly it took every ounce of self-control he had not to grab his sword and rush to their aid.

Logically he knew Raven and Qrow could handle this battle on their own.

Logically he knew that he wouldn't make it in time to help them.

Logically he knew that Ironwood and Cinder would notice if he went to war.

Emotionally, none of that mattered. He wanted blood from the man who dared to harm his students. Yet he couldn't leave his school. The bigger picture required him to be here to guard Amber and his remaining students. Forcing his self to stay here in his chair instead of picking up his blade and making the entire world tremble was hard. Much harder than anything he'd ever done before. Placing his cane on his desk he frowned.

"Yes and no. I initially asked you here to ask you for a copy of Jacques' hard drive once you've disposed of him, now I need all the information you can get me on Tyrian Callows," he said barely keeping his voice from rising.

Niko's smirk fell as his ears twitched slightly. The first was easy to do since his agent was already in place. All it would take was a change to her orders and everything could be done without issue. The second would require research which meant time, energy and in some cases money. Glancing at his fiancé who was biting her lip the woman seemed to be considering his request as well. Running a hand through his hair, Niko nodded slowly.

"Both of your requests will be completed I'll send you the account for payment transfer once I return home," he said already calculating the amount he'd ask for.

"Good, I'd hoped to talk to you about joining the organization I since your mother assured me you would make a great addition, but I think we'll have to reschedule," Ozpin said. Niko was a skilled information broker; having his help would be useful.

Eyes sharpening the faunus dropped his uncaring façade in favor of studying the man in front of him. Ozpin's shoulders had been tensed when he entered the room; something was bothering the man. From the lack of planning of his request, the information he wanted on Tyrian Callows was a new development. How interesting that this was how the meeting went. Feeling Glen grow restless beside him he sighed.

"Would this have anything to do with the Maidens or Salem," he asked coldly. His mother had told him about both subjects although he had researched them extensively on his own; not that he'd managed to learn anything. The best he could find was vague reports and sightings from during the Great war; on Salem that is. Maidens, although kept from most people, we're easy to discover especially considering that women waking up with unbelievable power wasn't normal. Unless they were his mother when she was irritated.

"Why am I not surprised," he asked shooting a quick glance toward Glen. The woman had taken to looking up at the rotating gears instead of paying attention to the current conversation and he didn't blame her at all. If he was able to zone out the way she did he would gladly use that skill to the best of his abilities.

"I'll come back in about a week, Ironwood is scheduled to do a system check on his airship during that time," Niko said. He'd gotten the information from a lovely soldier who just so happens to be his informant. When Ozpin simply gave him an indifferent look, Niko chuckled.

"That will be fine," he said. This was why he didn't like working with info brokers. They were always so smug about everything. Hearing the elevator buzz as the student he'd requested arrived, he said, "Thank you for your time Mr. Bones."

* * *

Alright, so first things first; oh my god I've written over 200,000 words for this story. I planned on doing something special when I reached that number but I didn't really realize I was getting close to it. For now, though I'll settle for answering a few reviewer questions since I haven't done that in a while. Also since this story does have Romance as one of the tags you can send in any ship questions (for this story) and I'll answer in the next chapter.

Also since I can only do so much background on my O.C.'s I'll be starting a collection of short stories about them that will all take place before the events of Black Sunset. At the moment I'm working on _the Panther and the Shade_ about Percy and Quin. I guess after it's published I'll also put up a poll about what characters to do next. Yes, Rose and Malic will be included if anyone wants to know more about Ozpin's relationship with Ruby's family (why does that sound weird).

first is from Ember228: Ruby will not learn magic. She is Malic's descendent since Rose died before she and Ozpin could have kids. I did think about the question for two days though because having Ruby learn magic would be interesting but ultimately decided to stick to my plans.

Second from Astral chronicles (I know this wasn't actually a question): thanks for the idea I'll definitely put the summaries up in a few days. Along with two polls one for the titles of the stories (I did actually go and read Ripples (It was good and I would confuse myself if I named it after a story I like)) and another for which one I'll be starting work on first.

third from JackTheSpades: I did not plan for all the parenting issues to come to light in the last chapter. It was a total coincidence (this may or may not be a lie). Yeah, I couldn't make Cinder a nice person but I could make her a sociopath so I doubled down on that. Yang was a complicated character for me to write; don't get me wrong I love her character but there was something about writing her that always felt off. I think it was because of her negative traits I amplified were holding me back from bouncing her off any other characters in a positive way. Until I wrote in Liam I couldn't find any characters to pair (not in a romantic way) her with while she was still being stubborn.

fourth I want to give a big thanks to everyone who's stayed with this from the start; I know I had some issues with grammar in the beginning. Mainly comma's. I can proudly say that Grammarly gave this chapter a grade of 79 which is pretty good; I guess. What else, oh right well I'm going to level with you guys and maybe spoil you a bit since I did reach 200,000 words (thank you JackTheSpades (can I just address you as Jack) for reminding me).

Beacon will not fall in volume three.

Team RWBY will cease to exist after volume three.

There will be a two-month time skip after volume three.

Anyway as always thanks for reading and please send in any questions. By the way, a quick question, does my personality show more now then it did when I first started writing this story?

See you soon (or in a month depending on if I have any essays due)!


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own RWBY**

She would be lying if she said there wasn't a part of her that wanted to return to the tribe and leave Ozpin to deal with Salem and her pawns his self. Here she was the Spring Maiden throwing herself into danger once again for the fate of a world that had tried for years to kill her. Gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. Still, if there was even a chance that this monster could meet her daughter and niece then he had to be put down. Sending a quick glance to her brother she wasn't surprised to see barely concealed rage on his face as well. Both of them wanted to kill this faunus.

"Tyrian Callows, I think the last time I saw you was during your academy years," Raven said her calm tone hiding the anger she felt. And the fear that she refused to acknowledge. This could have been Ruby's team; her daughter's team that he attacked. In retribution, she would take his head.

"Easy Rae, Oz wants him alive," Qrow told her as he began circling the faunus slowly. While he didn't have his daughter's eye for weapons, he could tell that this fight wouldn't allow him to use his scythe. Using a mid-range weapon against wrist blades was not a good idea. He also knew that the man had a gun; most likely on his wrist blades. There were enough bullet holes in his victims that they were prepared for a firefight.

He was almost willing to let his sister dice the man into pieces, but Ozpin wanted the man alive for 'questioning'; yeah Qrow was not going to be in the room when Oz interrogated/tortured the faunus. Either this was just a case of a huntsman going insane and targeting others, or this man had been recruited by Salem. After surviving this long, Qrow was less inclined to believe in coincidences; he would bet money that this man was working for Salem.

"Both Odin's eyes in one place," Tyrian gushed the sound setting them both on edge. Sharing a look, the twins moved closer to one another. It was nice that he'd just practically admitted to being on Salem's payroll; the amount of letters Ozpin had received calling him Odin over the years had all came from Salem. Being called one of Odin's eyes wasn't all that annoying for Qrow but he noticed his sister frown. Apparently, there were still some unsolved issues between her and Oz. Watching the crazy man preen at his success, Qrow heard him say, "Oh, how my goddess will reward me for killing you!"

Yep, he was defiantly one of Salem's pets. Catching his sister's gaze, he grinned before charging forward his the large weapon in his hand cutting through the air like he was wielding a dagger instead of what could qualify as a great sword. Raven circled the fighting pair; careful not to get in range of her brother's semblance. Unsheathing her sword slowly she waited for only an opening. The ice dust blade was barely visible as she waited for her chance to lunge.

Seeing her brother duck out of the way of the man's tail she moved her body sliding between them as she slammed the pommel of her blade down on his wrist. The action opened the way for Qrow to kick the faunus into a tree. The blow would have stunned most people at least but instead, the man bounced back up like a demented squirrel. Ducking out of the way of his attack Raven narrowed her eyes. While she was sure that they could eventually capture him, it would take a long time. Time that they didn't have because of the girl currently laying at the bottom of a cliff. The girl needed help now.

Biting her lip she once again cursed Ozpin for dragging her back into the fold before her eyes began to glow. If her tribe was targeted because of this she would punch Ozpin in the face. Dark grey storm clouds gathered above them blocking the light from the night sky as bolts of lightning crashed down on the faunus.

Tyrian's eyes widened his excitement growing as he nimbly dodged the lightning. Shivering more from the suddenness rather than the actual rain he glowed with happiness at finding the Spring Maiden for his goddess. Seeing the look in his eyes Raven felt immediately on edge her hand tightening on her sword as Qrow charged forward. Following her brother, she vaulted forward as he slashed at Tyrian's head causing the faunus to lean back. Sliding under the attach she slashed out at the ligaments in Tyrian's ankles.

A chill ran up her body as she felt the powers of another maiden. Abandoning her attack, she rolled before kicking Tyrian away from them as her hand slammed down onto the ground. A shield of earth rose around the siblings as the rain turned to sharpened pieces of ice. Feeling the ice ram into her improvised shield, Raven cringed. Whoever this maiden was she was strong. Moving slightly toward her brother she faltered as his eyes found hers. There were only two maidens' that this could be the Winter or the Summer.

Seeing her shield begin to shatter she felt Qrow grab her shoulder. Glancing up at him she nodded as he transformed leaving her behind as he hid in a corner of her shield. Reinforcing that area with layers of earth she vaulted over the shambled remains of her shield. Lighting clung to her body as she twisted the electricity arching with her hand and destroying the ice and giving her a glimpse of the Maiden.

Her first thought was that it was a child. Tyrian seemed to loom over the petite form of the blonde girl. The girl looked about Ruby's height and the long light blonde hair drifted down to her ankles. It was the light blue aura radiating from her eyes that marked her as the Winter Maiden; the one that Ironwood had lost. The sudden urge to butcher the general was overwhelming as she stared down the girl.

Feeling something lock onto her foot, Raven cursed herself for getting distracted, her eyes darkening as ice crawled up her leg locking her in place. Channeling her power Raven created a cage of lightning around herself as ice closed in from every angle. The jagged shards melting upon impacting the cage. Waving her arm upward, Raven sent a funnel of wind toward the sky causing the clouds to vanish.

Seeing the Winter Maiden stumble back, Raven lowered the lightning cage as her brother appeared beside her. Feeling the ice on her leg shatter she sighed in relief. It defiantly felt better to have Qrow beside her again.

"Easy dearest," Tyrian said his hands coming up to steady the young girl. Both the siblings winced at the tone the near cooing tone sending shivers down their spines. The girl obviously took comfort in the tone if the way she moved closer to him was any indication.

"Our Queen sent me to find you," she said softly but the quiet clearing allowed her to be heard clearly. The way Tyrian's eyes lit up was almost painfull.

"Of course, dearest, but first I have to deal with these thralls of Ozpin's who attacked me without reason," he said. Sharing a disbelieving glance, the siblings glared at the man for a moment before Qrow lost his temper.

"What the hell? We were chasing you around because you've tortured and killed people for almost half a year," he shouted his hands clenching in rage as he remembered the leftovers of Tyrian's work.

While Qrow raged, Raven paid attention to the young girl. The girls almost aqua-colored eyes narrowed in confusion as she processed his words. If Raven hadn't been paying attention, she wouldn't have noticed the rage that caused the girl to shiver. Shifting Raven flicked her wrist causing a sword of ice to form in her hand. This was why she hadn't wanted to be involved in Ozpin's war. Sending a longing glance toward the sword she'd abandoned when she sensed the Maiden for the first time; Raven frowned.

There were multiple options for what was happening and why the Maiden was on Salem's side. The way Tyrian spoke made Raven think the girl was being tricked; however, that did not make her less of a threat. All threats were to be eliminated one way or another and her usual recruitment method wouldn't work this time. It was like the Spring Maiden incident all over again except this time her brother was beside her. For all his faults; Qrow would never agree to kill a child and if it came down to it, she couldn't protect him and deal with the Maiden. Opening her mouth, Raven was about to order him to leave, when the Winter Maiden finally snapped. The water on the ground freezing around them as the girl took a threatening step forward.

"Bullshit," the girl shouted wind tearing toward them like sharpened blades. Qrow flinched back his eyes widening as stone a shield of stone rose from the ground protecting them from the attack. Narrowing her eyes Raven scowled; she was done playing.

"Go," Raven ordered catching him off guard. Seeing the deadly light in her eyes he wanted to refuse. Knowing he could see the murder in her gaze she said, "that girl needs you far more than I do, or would you be able to kill a child?"

He hesitated his eyes dropping to the weapon in his hand. They both knew he wouldn't, even now he knew that if it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to kill that girl. She looked the same age as Ruby; the mere thought of killing her was causing his hand to shake. Looking at Raven he could tell she was different than him. It was why she led the Tribe and he stayed a huntsman; she made the choices he would never be able to. Sheathing his weapon, he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay alive," he whispered gaining an amused smirk in return. Watching him rush toward the edge of the cliff, she let her face become blank. If it was up to her, he would never see blood covering her hands. As he jumped off the edge, she ignored the pain she felt at being the one to make all the hard choices.

Slamming her palm against the stone she hardened her heart. Spikes of the sharpened stone shot at the younger girl who was pulled out of the way by Tyrian. The scorpion held the girl protectively against him the crazed look in his eyes clearing, as Raven threw the sword in her hand in their direction. Knocking the weapon away with his tail, Tyrian scowled as Raven grabbed her sword off the ground. Lashing out at the girl's neck Raven noticed the child flinch as Tyrian moved.

Blocking her slash with his wrist blades the faunus narrowed his eyes. She was aiming for the girl; the thought made his blood boil at the threat to his charge. He might be insane, on good days, but protecting the Winter Maiden was his job; unlike Cinder, he didn't complicate his missions. Standing shaking behind him the girl flickered her eyes between them hesitantly. She didn't know what to do.

All her attacks were wide range, if she attacked now, she might hurt Tyrian. Hearing the faunus scream in pain she paled as he fell back his aura shattering when Raven slammed her lightning covered palm into his chest. She had to do something; letting the man who saved her life die was not something she was willing to do. Remembering how the black-haired woman formed a sword in her hand, the girl-focused. She was horrible with a sword but the bow that formed in her hand was something she knew how to use.

Instinct caused Raven to lean back just in time to dodge the arrow of ice that brushed past her neck. The action giving Tyrian time to slam his tail into her stomach. Wincing Raven dug her sword into the ground to keep from sliding back. Glancing up she pulled her weapon from the earth and took a step back. Slicing through the three arrows heading for her chest she lunged. Ducking under the faunus' tail she tapped his chest.

The snarling expression froze along with the rest of his body. Before she could shatter him to pieces, she was forced to slice through another arrow. Turning her full attention to the child she tightened her grip on her sword. It was only three years ago she was in this almost exact same position; she'd never been able to get the feeling of blood off her hands and in truth, she didn't want to. She deserved every nightmare she had. Watching the girl fumble with her weapon, Raven didn't realize she was moving until her sword was cutting through the bow causing it to shatter.

Stumbling back the girl panicked her eyes widening in fear. This was worse than when Ironwood found out she was the Winter Maiden. Scrambling she tried to put distance between them her eyes glued to the weapon in the woman's hand. She was going to die. After everything she'd done to survive Ironwood's torture, she was going to die here. When the woman raised the sword, she screamed her hands coming up to shield her face.

The blade stopped only inches from the girl's body. Shaking with the effort to push it down, Raven wanted to scream. She was so close. The hand holding her wrist was so tight she was sure her bone would have broken if her aura wasn't working. Tyrian's face was blank even though his eyes were screaming for her death. Yanking her hand from his grasp, she kicked him away. Using the momentum from her movement she lashed out at the girl once again.

For a moment the world moved in slow motion as Tyrian forced what little aura he had left into his legs. Appearing between them he felt pain sear through his body as her blade cut through the flesh of his tail. Crashing down onto the girl he bit his lip to hold back a scream. Dark purple poison dripped from what was left of his tail onto the grass. Feeling her shake against him he was reminded once again that she was only fourteen.

Raven couldn't move. Her hand shaking on the hilt of her weapon at the man's unexpected action. Tyrian was insane; she'd known that, but the devotion he showed to protecting the girl was unsettling. She wanted to kill them; it would be so easy to drive her sword through his back but watching him hug the girl to his body she couldn't make her hand move. Why couldn't she move?

"Damnit," she growled. Glaring at her shaking hand she felt her heart drop as she heard the girl crying. It held her back that she could easily see Qrow and Ruby in their position and she cursed her weakness. Letting them go now would only make things hard in the future. Why wouldn't her hand move? Screaming in rage she forced her hand downward. The sword cut through the ground easily as she collapsed to her knees beside them.

(Weiss)

She knew she had to tell him yet actually forming the words was hard. After the tournament, she wouldn't be here anymore. As Sky gently led her through the steps of their dance, she found herself wanting to tell him everything. She had to tell him it wasn't optional, but she didn't want too. Not yet. Eventually, she would but right now she just wanted to forget everything and have fun. There would be time to tell him later. She knew she was stalling but she wanted this to last as long as she could.

"You know this is the first time I've ever been happy at a party," she said softly. The words gaining his attention. She'd never really been happy surrounded by businessmen and politicians. Soon she would have to learn how to control them if she wanted to survive being the CEO of the SDC. She would even inherit her father's place on the council too. Was it horrible that she was already gaining a headache simply thinking about sitting on the Atlassian council?

Blinking down at her, Sky pushed back the initial rush of rage at her father before grinning. He couldn't let her know how much he hated her father. There were just some things that he refused to talk to her about. She always looked so sad when talking about her life back in Atlas and he felt horrible when she was sad.

"Obviously, I mean without me there any party would be boring," he said with false arrogance. Smirking down at her he tilted his head to the side like a puppy waiting for praise. Raising an eyebrow at him she giggled at the expression on his face. Her earlier worries forgotten as she stepped away from him as the music ended.

"Somehow I doubt you would appreciate an Atlas gala," she teased. Smiling at him she watched his expression for any hints of annoyance. Instead of seeing annoyance she saw amusement.

"Yeah stuffy Atlas nobles are my least favorite people," he said. It took her a moment to process his words before stomping on his foot in annoyance.

"I'm one of those nobles if you haven't forgotten," she snapped although there was no heat behind her words. Chuckling Sky dodged her next attempt to kill his feet.

(Ozpin)

Ciar entered his office with all the subtlety of a wrecking ball. A very grumpy wrecking ball with a masked accessory. Ozpin took a moment to appreciate that this couple wouldn't start making out in his office. He did disapprove of his furniture being stained after all. Taking a drink from his cup; which at this point was his safety blanket, Ozpin tried to keep his currently raging temper in check. Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile onto his face.

The amused expression that Niko sent in his direction was testing his ability to contain himself from tossing people off his balcony. As if sensing his annoyance, the faunus took Glen's hand and began leading her to the recently vacated elevator. A good king had to have soldiers he could rely on, but Ozpin didn't regret feeling better now that the two were gone from his office.

"Mr. Kearney, Miss. Blanc, thank you for coming so quickly," he said gently. He hadn't expected Ciar to bring his teammate with him. The unamused expression that the boy gave him was almost enough to make Ozpin give a genuine smile.

"Yeah sure not like it was our night off or anything," Ciar said. The amount of sarcasm in his statement could have powered the entire tower for a month. Behind her mask, Zero felt her lips twitch into a grin. She wished she could see the expression on their headmaster's face at the moment. As if feeling her amusement, Ciar smirked saying, "I was planning on having a long night of fun and relaxation with my dear partner an-"

"I assume no one noticed you leave," he asked cutting off the boy. He did not want to think about what his teenage students did when they were alone. Especially not now when there were enemies in his walls. Everything they did now would have to be calculated to the best of his ability. He would not allow his students to die before he did. After all, he could come back; they couldn't.

"No, I left Roan to take my place and Zero left a few minutes before me," he said with a shrug. He might be a jerk, but he knew how to be discrete. Letting a smile form on his face he said, "not that I don't appreciate this convers-"

"Miss Adel is missing," Ozpin announced cutting him off. Sitting his coffee cup on the table he waited for the boy to process his statement. It didn't take long before Ciar was slamming his fist onto the desk; which at this point was reinforced with titanium. There was a dark snarl on the boy's face that reminded Ozpin of a feral wolf. All the amusement from earlier was gone replaced by cold anger. He wasn't a fool. He knew that Ozpin had a lot on his plate but letting Coco go missing wasn't something he was willing to forgive. Sighing Ozpin said, "the rest of team CFVY is returning to Beacon but Miss. Adel is currently MIA, due to your semblance and connection to her; I thought it would be best to bring you in."

"Ciar," Zero whispered. Her hand touching his shoulder gently, the grounding action keeping him from attacking the headmaster. She knew that Ciar cared about Coco, they grew up together. And had a two-year romance that ended during team selection. Stilling he breathed deeply trying to control his temper; being angry wouldn't help them right now.

Ozpin watched them closely for a long moment. His eyes lingering on her mask; the black material was decorated with dark blue scales. Tilting her head as if feeling his eyes on her she waited to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, she frowned her grip on Ciar tightening for a moment. Leaning back Ciar took a single step away from the desk his dark eyes reminding Ozpin of hardened steel.

Closing his eyes Ciar concentrated. Coco was missing; that stupid, selfish girl was missing. They might not agree on everything or anything, but she was still one of his best friends. Even if it did hurt that she'd chosen that rabbit over him. He could feel her as if she was feet away from him. His heart speeding up slowly as he realized what this meant. She was alive, but unconscious since he couldn't connect.

Ozpin watched Ciar's face change from determined then to filed with worry. He hated asking his students to do this; he should be the one looking for her. This, however, was the extent of what he could do right now. Rubbing his forehead, he frowned when his scroll buzzed in his pocket. Glancing down at the message his eyes darkened.

"Coco's knocked out, but she's alive," Ciar said without noticing his headmaster's expression. Quickly masking his emotions, Ozpin smiled.

"Thank you, please inform me if the situation changes," he said. He really was getting too old for all of this but retiring hadn't worked so he was stuck here. Standing he motioned to the elevator saying, "I've arranged for professor Goodwitch to meet you both in her office, I will meet you there later."

Sharing a confused glance, the two nodded but moved to follow his order. Watching them leave he once again felt himself wishing he could rest, before picking up his sword from his desk. He despite everything wanted this to be his last lifetime. He wanted this to be the end for him to ensure that happened he would destroy Salem; even if a part of him still loved her. Looping the handle of his cane through his belt he walked to the wall beside his instant coffee maker. Touching it gently he stepped back as the metal slid to the left exposing his hidden elevator.

(Cardin)

Leaving the dance was the best decision of his night. It turned out that pretending to be happy while dancing with people who were faker than his own smile wasn't really his thing. Spending time with his boyfriend was. Sitting on his bed watching Russel comb his hair he found himself relaxing as time went by.

Hearing the shower turn off he sighed. Dragging a crying girl through the hallways back to his dorm really was an anxiety-inducing action. Running a hand through his messy hair, Cardin was actually a little happy that he'd managed to be the first one to take a shower due to the fact she'd just taken over an hour. He was fairly sure that there wasn't any more hot water either. Hearing the door handle rattle, he tilted his head toward the bathroom as the door opened.

Seeing Laffa walk from the bathroom dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of Russel's sweatpants seemed to emphasize just how small the girl was. Rubbing her arms, the girl shivered as she glanced between the two boys nervously. Her violet eyes meeting his for just a second before she was looking down at the floor. Her insecure action causing Russel's protective instincts to skyrocket.

"I hope Cardin didn't say anything to upset you, he's shit at emotions," Russel said as he patted the space beside him. Offering the boy, a small smile she sat down two feet away from him. The purposeful act of keeping space between them was something all of them noticed.

"Right because putting a comfort band-aid on a problem is always the solution," Cardin teased momentarily forgetting that the green-haired boy was angry at him. The flash of annoyance that rushed through his eyes made the point deadly clear.

"Do you want to be kicked out of bed tonight," he asked daring his boyfriend to make another comment. Clamping his mouth shut, Cardin kept further comments to himself in an effort to avoid angering Russel. Biting her lip to hide her laugh at the current situation that he was in, Laffa watched them closely.

She'd never spent much time around other people before coming to Beacon; mainly due to the fact she could barbeque them. Her parents kept her siblings away from her for their own protection and she didn't resent them for it, but it was hard to grow used to human contact when her only form of it had been her parents. Seeing them interact like this was amusing and confusing all in one. She didn't quite know how to react.

"It wasn't his fault, I was already upset before the ball started," she explained trying to save him from having to sleep on the floor. From the unimpressed frown on Russel's face, it wasn't really working. Against his will, Cardin sent her a curious look that urged her to tell them what was wrong. Looking down at her hands Laffa considered what she should do. As strange as it was, she trusted them and while this wasn't exactly a secret it did hurt. Clenching her hands, she said, "Papa was officially claimed dead today."

For a long moment, the words hung in the air like a dark cloud waiting to swallow the world. Cardin could feel her sadness clinging to her skin; it was so dense he could almost taste it. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the emotion in favor of watching her closely. She was shaking in an effort to control her emotions, not that it was working. To his semblance, she was an open book. Frowning he shared a quick glance with Russel who seemed just as caught off guard as he was.

"What happened," the boy asked when he noticed that Cardin wasn't going to say anything. His entire body was tense with worry as he reached out to touch her shoulder. He hesitated his hand inches away from her shoulder; did she even want him to comfort her?

Laffa felt like her tongue was led as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Glancing up at Russel she stilled at the understanding and worry written on his face. She barely noticed she was opening her mouth until she said, "H-he went on a mission two months ago a-"

Words dying in her throat she practically lunged for the green-haired boy. Wrapping his arms around the now sobbing girl, Russel ran a gentle hand through her hair. He almost didn't notice the way Cardin snarled as the boy stood. There was something enraged in his eyes that swam darkly. He didn't know why but he felt sick. There was something about the girl being upset that he found himself hating more than anything else. She should be happy not crying. Feeling his own emotions begin to run rampant, Cardin frowned before reaching for his mace. His fingers stopped just short of touching it as he struggled with himself.

He wanted to walk out of the room and spend his time blowing off steam in the gym. Emotions, as Russel had so elegantly put it, were not his thing. Turning someone insane wasn't the same was helping someone through an emotional crisis. Still running away didn't feel right. Gritting his teeth, the boy turned on his heel and stalked to the edge of the bed the two were currently sitting on. Grabbing Russel by the collar with one hand and Laffa with the other he pulled them apart.

"Go make something for her to eat," he ordered. The unimpressed glow in Russel's eyes was almost a threat. Until he actually took a moment to look up at his boyfriend's face. Cardin had never been serious about caring for other people; in fact, Russel was sure he hated them, yet now he could see the concern on the other boy's face. Shaking his head slightly the green-haired boy stood.

Watching the other boy walk out the door, Cardin took a deep breath before dropping her onto Sky's bed. Ignoring her soft sound of shock, he turned his attention back to the bed he and Russel shared. It was larger than those given to students; mainly because he'd shoved both their beds together so that they would have more room. Russel liked to hog the blankets. Pulling back the blankets and sheets he barely spared a thought before scooping up the girl and dropping her back on the bed.

"Can you stop picking me up," she snapped her tone catching him off guard. He'd expected anger but there was only amusement in her tone. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as she shifted to sit more comfortably on the bed.

"You're tiny," he said as if it explained everything. Huffing she reached up to rub her eyes as she pouted. It wasn't her fault she was short; it certainly didn't help when gorillas picked her up and carried her around like an accessory.

"Gorilla," she teased softly her dark emotions lifting as he pretended to be offended. Glancing up at him she frowned. If it wasn't for him, she would be hidden in her room waiting for the pain to finally dull down enough that she could breathe without wanting to cry. Instead, she was sitting here feeling better than she'd thought she'd be able to.

She'd always known that her parents could die on their missions. It was part of being a huntsman, yet she wasn't ready. Even if she had more time, she didn't think she'd be ready. Part of her wanted to deny the possibility of him being dead. Her dad was strong he wouldn't have just laid down and died. Either he ran into an unbeatable grimm or something much stronger. She didn't want him to be dead.

"Why are you being nice to me," she asked. Her gaze dropping to her lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Have I ever told you about my semblance," he asked. It wasn't an answer to her question, but she shook her head anyway. She'd never even heard him talk about his semblance. Nodding slowly, he ran a hand through his hair before saying, "I can feel and enhance negative emotions."

Laffa winced the mere thought of feeling everyone's pain was enough for her to be happy she didn't have his semblance. Glancing up at him she was surprised to see him smiling. It wasn't the usual smiles he gave during class either but a genuine expression. Yet the smile was so sad as if every moment of happiness was tinged with despair. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him.

"I didn't know how to control it," he admitted. The smile never left his face, but she noticed the way his eyes darkened with pain. Why was he telling her this? If it hurt him so much, then why was he still talking.

"Cardin-"

"I killed my father, I know it was an accident, but I caused him to commit suicide," he said cutting her off. Eyes widening, she flinched as his smile finally fell. She didn't like the expression on his face. Narrowing her eyes, she practically growled.

"That's not your fault," she said. She didn't realize she'd moved until her hand was wrapped around his arm. She knew what it was like to have an out of control semblance. She knew what it was like to have everyone look at her like she was a monster when they were the ones who made her. Cardin had to know that it wasn't his fault.

"I know, but I'll never forget it," he stated. The simplicity in his statement caught her off guard. Tilting her head slightly she frowned her purple eyes meeting his own violet as they stared at each other. Relaxing slightly, she sat back down her hands dropping onto her lap.

"Why are you telling me this," she asked softly. The question hanging in the air around them like a fog. For a moment Cardin just looked at her as if he was trying to think of something to say. Finally, he nodded to himself before shifting so that he was facing her.

"My parents are dead, Russel's only got his abusive sperm donor, but you," he paused when her nose wrinkled at the mention of Russel's father. Smirking at the expression of disgust he waited for her to nod before saying, "you love your dad, I saw it when you were telling Rus he was gone. You're the only one of us who has that. I don't understand what that's like but if you need anything we'll be there."

It wasn't a promise. His words weren't something empty. It was a vow. From here until they graduated, he wouldn't let her be alone. In the time he'd known her she was a strong girl. Her fighting skills were some of the best he'd ever seen although he hadn't spent much time around wire users. The control she had over her semblance was amazing especially when it was such a dual-layered obstacle. He'd learned it was tied to her emotions just like his; something that had made Russel choosing her as his date tonight much easier.

Russel had picked her from the ranking tournament. At first, he'd thought it was because of her looks. Aesthetically they did make a good couple. But now he knew it was because of how similar they were. Not only were both their semblances fueled by emotion, but they were stubborn people. Neither of them willing to ask for help when they needed it. He was pretty sure that if he hadn't literally hugged her back in the classroom, she would have run away from him again.

"I could hurt you," she said weakly. The words slipping past her lips as a last-ditch effort to warn him away from her.

"Maybe we like playing with fire," he teased. The words catching her off guard enough that she giggled. Grinning he glanced at the door as Russel entered with a raised eyebrow.

(Coco)

Coco woke in darkness her body feeling as if she'd been run over by a truck; or several. Cold water dripped from her body onto the stone ground beneath her. Dragging her body from the river she laid staring above her into the darkness. Every part of her hurt more than she'd thought it could, but the worse part was that she had no idea where she was. Tightening her grip around something she blinked in surprise. Raising her hand, she was felt the edge of her sharp pocketknife. It was almost shocking that she'd managed to hold onto the weapon. Covering her eyes with her arm she held back a sob.

"Coco! Coco! COCO STOP YOUR FUCKING CRYING AND OPEN YOUR EYES!"

The shout dragged her out of her mind. Moving her arm, she was shocked to hear the black-haired boy speaking with annoyance. Sitting up slowly she pressed her hand against her ribs; she was all too aware of the heat of him watching her closely. His eyes taking in her every action with barely concealed worry. He hated that he couldn't just reach out and touch her; he hated that he cared. She was the only thing he saw in the darkness and somehow, he knew it was the same for her. Although he doubted that she could see him.

"Ciar," the question left her lips with uncertainty. Rolling his eyes at the stupid question he finished his inspection of her condition. She looked as if she'd been beaten within an inch of her life, which from the report she had been.

"What the hell Coco, where are you," he asked trying, and failing, not to sound like a jerk. When she simply gave him a dull look at the question he sighed. It had been a stupid question but, in his defense, he was currently panicking here. When Ozpin had pulled him away from the dance, he hadn't expected this. What was he supposed to do to help when he couldn't even touch her? Running a hand through his hair he asked, "Do you have any weapons?"

"Just this," she said raising the small knife. That was great, trapped alone with only a small pocketknife. This situation really couldn't get any worse could it. Seeing her head turn to the left he frowned.

"What's wrong," he asked watching her stand up slowly.

"Something's moving in the shadows," she said softly her voice barely above a whisper. Stumbling Coco reached out wildly her hand connecting with something hard beside her. The hard-uneven surface of the wall at least let her know she was in some sort of cave. Seeing Red eyes flicker in her direction she flinched the action causing her to almost collapse as her body screamed in protest. Clinging to the wall she never took looked away even as she whispered, "it's a grimm."

"Well Fuck," he said. Holding his head in his hands he groaned. Great just what they needed a grimm in addition to everything else.

"Oh, thanks for that wisdom, you asshole," she snapped more on instinct than anything. Glaring in his direction she heard a scratching noise as something brushed against her. Screaming she scrambled her foot twisting as she crashed to the ground. Her head impacted the rocky ground harshly dazing her and causing the knife to fly from her hand. Moving quickly, she pressed her back against the wall her hands coming up to cover her head as she curled in on herself.

What felt like cold fingers danced across her arm before the sensation vanished and she was left huddled on the ground breathing in panicked gasps. She expected to die but instead, she was left shivering on the ground frightened but very much alive. Uncurling slowly, she looked around wildly with panic and fear written on her face. Ciar released a breath he didn't know he was holding as she sat up slowly. Pressing her back against the wall she scooted farther from the darkness where the eyes had been until her hand touched the water. Kneeling in front of her Ciar started to reach out before remembering that he couldn't touch her, letting his hand drop down to his side he cursed mentally when she started to hyperventilate.

"Okay, your okay, Coco breathe it's okay, I'm here," he said softly. The soothing words having almost the opposite effect as she hid her face behind her knees. Closing her eyes Coco didn't care that she was shaking; she needed Velvet. Gods, what if Velvet was dead? Whining she dug her nails into her arms as she struggled not to break down. At his words she glanced upward for only an instant; at that moment she saw red eyes watching her. Biting her lip to hold back a scream she hid her face once again.

"We're going to save you," Ciar said suddenly. She didn't look up at the words but the way she stopped shaking told him she was listening. Reaching out he couldn't care less that she couldn't feel his hand as it rested on her head. He wanted to save her; even after all the hell, they'd put each other through he knew that saving her was his top priority.

Feeling pain rush through his body he gritted his teeth and pressed his hand against his chest. Holding back a gasp he knew his time was almost up. The blood dripping from his nose just proved that face. Wiping his face quickly he ignored the pain. Leaving her here alone in the dark wasn't an option.

"I'm afraid," Coco admitted. The words echoing in the cave and causing the predator watching her to tilt its head. The truth of the words caused tears to fall down her cheeks. Hearing what sounded like scratching she whimpered one hand coming up to cover the back of her head just in case something attacked her.

"I won't leave you," Ciar promised despite knowing that it was impossible to keep. If he could hold out until Ozpin's searcher got to her… Gods, he just needed more time.

Hearing something growl in the darkness, Coco shuddered; at this point, she would rather be on the cliff with the crazy faunus. She couldn't even see anything at all, at least on the cliff she'd been able to see. Feeling something sticky on her fingers she winced; great now she was bleeding too. Feeling something brush against her right side she almost shrieked but managed to catch herself in time. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes tightly as something sniffed at her hair. Whimpering she relaxed when the sensation ended. Why hadn't it killed her yet?

"Ciar, why hasn't it killed me," she asked the question softly catching the boy off guard.

"We don't even know what kind of grimm it is," he stated his eyes searching the darkness despite the fact he couldn't see anything other than her.

Dense footsteps sounded in the air around her and Coco stilled. Looking upward she tensed as four pairs of red eyes stared back at her. A low growl sounded in the air and when the eyes didn't move, she realized it was a warning. Shifting closer to the water she didn't care that her legs were getting wet; when the action made the eyes move in her direction, she hid her face again. She was going to die.

"Coco, where's your knife," Ciar asked the urgency surprising her more than anything else. Shaking her head, she didn't look up at all. Cursing aloud, he winced his eyes closing with the pain. What was he supposed to do? Falling to his knees he groaned the sound drawing her attention. Clutching his shirt, he said, "I-I don't think I have any more time. Coco, Velvet's coming back to Beacon. She's alive, so you must survive. Do you un-"

Hearing his voice cut off with a groan she knew he was gone. Still, despite the fact she was trapped with grimm she couldn't stop herself from crying. Tilting its head at her actions the grimm sent another warning growl toward the outsiders invading its territory. When she flinched at the sound it quieted for a moment before moving silently between her and the other grimm.

There were a couple of differences between it and the grimm currently looking at her like she was an evening meal. After all, it was a completely different species than the large mole-like grimm currently trying to inch their way into the little cave it had claimed. First was that while they were large furry creatures with more body mass than strictly necessary; its small frame was covered with a thin layer of fur on everything but it's hands. The second was while they were animal-based grimm; it was humanoid although the long claws and sharpened teeth distinguished it from the others as well. Thirdly was the very simple fact that he was far older than them; oh, and the fact he was male.

People said that grimm grew more intelligent as they aged; given that he'd been around since the age of gods; he was far smarter than the runts currently invading his home. The last time he'd seen a human was three hundred years ago, so waking up to find one in his cave was surprising. Moving slowly, he blinked. If the human died, then more humans would come to invade his cave. As such letting the human die was not a good idea. That fact was the only reason he moved forward. Silently skidding to a stop behind the other grimm, he grinned the bone mask on his face stretching as they began to cry out in agony.

Coco stared in horror and confusion as the grimm howled the pained sounds filling the air around them before stopping abruptly. Letting her hand drop from her head she flinched as the same pair of red eyes that had been stalking her from the beginning came into view before vanishing again. All of this was just too much. Curling up in a ball on the ground she didn't care that her toes were in the water as she lay silent.

Watching the human girl's breathing even out; he moved toward her slowly. Stepping over the sharp weapon she'd dropped earlier, he sniffed her hair again before reaching out. For a moment his claws hovered over her neck the almost primal urge to slice open her throat beckoning him; then he grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged the girl away from the water. Picking her up with one hand, he left threw a distrustful look at the river. She was lucky the aquatic grimm hadn't noticed her. Carrying her away from the area he never saw the bird that flew past the entrance.

(Blake)

For some reason, she felt cold. Her eyes lingering on the smiling form of her team leader as the girl danced a few feet away. She didn't know why but even now despite the feeling of Sun's hands on her hips she felt like her skin was ice. There was just something wrong about how close Ruby was getting to the grey-haired boy. When the night started, she'd thought it would be fine but now she found herself hating the way his hands lingered on Ruby's skin.

There was something about the boy that set her instincts on edge and it wasn't just the fact that he was Ruby's date. Although that did have a lot to do with why she was currently considering committing murder. She wasn't a fool; she knew she was jealous, but she didn't understand why. If Ruby was happy then shouldn't she be happy for the girl too? Wasn't that the best thing she would do for her leader?

"You're glaring," Sun said. Turning them so that they were facing away from the object of her glare, he waited for an explanation. This was the first time he'd seen her angry, well besides their fight against the White Fang. Which had been strangely reminiscent of his time in Vacuo. Feeling a shiver go down his spine at the memories of his life before Haven, he held back a shudder. At least none of his old contacts would be able to find him.

"Sorry," she whispered. Glancing up at him she wondered what he would say to her current anger. Sighing she slumped slightly her anger abating if only a little. Taking a chance, she said, "I just feel strange seeing her dance with him."

"Why," he asked curiosity in his voice. Glancing over at Ruby he watched as the small girl laughed at something that her date had said. He didn't see anything wrong with the situation.

Blake frowned slightly her eyes dropping down. When she'd met Ruby at the start of the year, she hadn't been looking for a friend; in fact, a friend was what she wanted the least. Spending so much time on Ruby's team and learning about the girl she'd found herself wanting to protect her from everything. Instead, she'd drawn her into White Fang drama and almost gotten her killed. But all of it had been worth it because Ruby still smiled at her. Even when Ruby learned about the White Fang, she was still willing to be her friend. Looking back up at him she sighed.

"I-, it's just when the year started, we were always together," she admitted. Before Weiss started being nice to Ruby, she was the one who stood by her. She was the only one Ruby had been able to count on. Now she felt like all that was changing in a way that she didn't want it to.

"You feel like she's leaving you behind," he said softly. He knew it was true when she looked away from him with guilt on her face. Frowning he tried to reassure her saying, "You know she wouldn't do that."

"Ruby's complicated," Blake whispered her eyes following the younger girl as Ruby made a break for the punch bowl. Smiling softly, she looked up at Sun as she tried to find the words to voice her worries. Looking into his eyes she said, "there's so much about her that I don't know, and it drives me crazy to think that she would trust someone like him."

"I doubt she'd let herself be tricked," he stated amusement in his tone. He really couldn't see that girl being taken advantage of.

"I know but, she's still a kid," Blake told him her voice sounding strained. It was all too easy to forget just how young her leader really was. Ruby was doing a great job leading them and at times she forgot that the girl was two years her junior.

"A kid with more ties to the dark side than Neptune has ties in his closet," Sun joked trying to lighten the mood.

As if hearing him Ruby stiffened her eyes cutting through the crowds around her as she narrowed her eyes at the dancing pair. She frowned for a moment before shrugging and turning her attention back to the dance happening around them. Stepping back, she watched Roy drag Grant over to the drinks as he scolded his leader for falling asleep while they were dancing. She would never understand how easy it was for the boy to go to sleep.

Rolling her eyes, the girl moved toward the dance floor. A flash of white caught her attention for a moment causing her to change course. Slipping through the dancing couples and chatting groups she followed Niko onto the balcony. The faunus was alone waiting for her; something that set her instincts on high alert. It was never a good thing with the man looked serious. Part of her wanted to know what was going on; why he was here, and why he looked so upset? She almost jumped when the music from the ballroom picked up speed.

"May I have this dance," he asked holding out his hand. Taking it without hesitation she felt like a child again as he led her through the steps of the dance. In her mind, she was ten years old and standing on his feet as he tried to teach her how to dance. Pouting she didn't notice his eyes darken until he said, "there's a war coming Ruby. Not just between the criminals of Vale; this entire world is on the brink of war."

She felt cold; her blood turning to ice as she processed his words. Freezing in place she stared up at him unable to comprehend even the thought of a war breaking out. War was something she'd learned about in history class but actually seeing one, living in one, wasn't something she'd ever thought possible. She didn't want the world to fall into war, she wanted the world to be simple and happy. It was such a childish wish that she looked down at the floor.

"But we're in a time of peace," she said softly. It wasn't a denial. She didn't doubt his information he was one of the best info brokers in the world.

This world was cruel. He'd always known that but hearing the pain in her voice made him hate himself for saying this. Yet she needed to know what was happening around her in the dark corners of the world. He had no doubt that Ozpin would use her in this coming war, but she was his family. She was the little girl who helped with his filing; he didn't want her to get dragged into a war she had no business being in.

"Not for long," he told her keeping his voice level. Hearing footsteps approach he kept his ears from twitching; it was most likely just a student. Tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him he said, "you'll have to fight; as both a huntress and Raven's heir."

Watching the realization turn her confusion to fear he hated this world. Both knew that in war huntsmen and huntresses would be on the frontlines. She would have to hold the line either against humans or grimm. It didn't matter what she would want; she'd be forced to fight. Forced to draw blood and kill other people. There was no way that she would be able to survive that and still be his little rose. It would change her; break her.

"But you don't have too," he said dropping both his hands onto her shoulders. His expression didn't change as he stared down at her.

"Wh-"

"You can leave, run away and never look back," he said. He was offering her a way out; a life far from the danger and pain of being a huntress. She would be safe far from the battle that began long before either of them had been born. He didn't want to see her broken by the weight of the world. He wanted her happy and safe. He wanted her to live.

Ruby frowned; she knew that he wanted her to take his offer, yet this was her path. She'd wanted to be a huntress since she was a child. When she was on the battlefield fighting for the people that she loved was when she felt alive. This world might be consumed in war, but she wouldn't allow herself to falter in the path that she chose.

"I can't, this is the job I chose," she stated not giving him room to argue. Looking down into her determined silver eyes he resisted the urge to growl. Tilting her head back she said, "I want to be a huntress. I want to keep people safe. I want to be like my mother."

She would die like her mother; it was a thought that had plagued him since she began classes at Beacon. Summer Rose had been a brilliant huntress, but she died alone; he couldn't stand the thought that Ruby would die too. He didn't want to lose her but from the look in her eyes, he knew she wouldn't give up. Frowning he stepped back putting distance between them as he ran a hand through his hair. Sighing he said, "Sorry, I forgot for a moment how stubborn you could be; I just don't want to lose the little girl who begged me for sweets."

"You'll never lose me," she assured him a soft smile on her face that contrasted with the dark frown written on Mercury's.

Leaning against the wall beside the balcony doors the boy had heard everything. Glancing over at Cinder who was currently dancing with Ironwood, he knew she would love to have this information. Yet she would also kill Emerald if the girl became a burden. Clenching his fist around the glass in his hand his entire body tightened for a moment before relaxing. Painting a charming smile on his face pushed away from the wall before heading out onto the balcony.

* * *

Hey, guy's guess who has an anatomy test tomorrow that they haven't studied for? Nevermind, I just realized I'm doomed.

Right well, this chapter officially concludes the dance arc. Mt. Glen starts soon. What did you guys think of the chapter? And who do you think will die at the fall of Beacon? What do you think of my humanoid grimm (need a name for him)?

Thank's everyone for reading and reviewing my story. V7 came out I'm so excited. I also watched episode 1. But I won't spoil anything.

Don't forget to vote for my next Major story. Oh and I'm also publishing a new story called Twilight Memories (it's a one-shot collection about my O.C. characters.).

\- Shyla

Ps. Do you guy's like Oscar?


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own RWBY**

He was warm when he woke up in the morning. A small hand was clinging to his shirt as red hair tickled his nose and he could feel Russel's hand grazing his arm. For a long moment, he didn't quite know who was laying between them and turning his bed into a heated cocoon then he opened his eyes to see Laffa clinging to them both which would have been fine if not for the fact she was laying on his arm. He was pretty sure that his adorable girl…. wait…...no, no, no, he didn't care for her. That would make him a fool, but at least she was warm. Closing his eyes, he intended to go back to sleep and not wake up until noon.

Except he didn't count on the flash of a camera going off. Opening his eyes with a groan he almost growled when Dove tossed a camera to Sky. He was going to murder them slowly. Twitching he froze when Laffa whined. Stilling completely, he narrowed his eyes into a glare which given the two teens cuddling against him, wasn't very threatening. The expression did, however, cause the two to flinch until he noticed Sky discreetly pointing to the left.

Following his finger, he noticed Grant sitting on Dove's bed. Which wouldn't have been that bad if the boy wasn't stroking his rifle. With his hair braided back and the blank expression on his face Grant actually seemed threatening for once. Realizing how this must look to the other leader Cardin opened his mouth only to close it quickly when the rifle was leveled at his head.

"Did you have sex with my teammate," Grant asked slowly. For the first time, Cardin felt afraid of the smaller boy especially due to the current of rage drifting off the boy. Shaking his head quickly he was relieved when the boy simply nodded and moved the rifle. Feeling Laffa tense beside him Cardin made no motion of acknowledging the fact she was waking up, which honestly at this point he thought might save his life. Lips still pursed into a frown Grant nodded before standing with a grace that showed none of his usual laziness.

Grant for once since coming to Beacon was beyond angry. His innocent little teammate was currently lying in bed between the bully and his boyfriend; something that he felt the urge to murder the boy for, but Laffa was in the bed too. While blood would match her hair, he doubted she would appreciate him shooting a gun near her head. That and killing the other leader might get him kicked out of the school. But still did this man not understand what midnight meant. They'd wanted their teammate back by midnight and instead, they wake up to find her missing.

"It's okay," Laffa said softly. Peaking up from her spot she sent her leader a pleading look that made the boy melt. Sighing Grant frowned but slid his rifle into place on his back before sending her an accepting nod. He might not be happy about the situation but at least she looked better than she had last night.

"I expect you back in the dorm tonight," he stated without giving her a chance to argue. Leaving the room quickly he turned his attention to finding a good spot to nap. Tomorrow they would have to go on their first missions, and he wouldn't have chances to sleep.

The second he left Laffa winced and hid her face under the blanket. She ignored the growling order Cardin snapped at his team that sent the two rushing from the room. Russel however just chuckled as he sat up. She didn't want to move from the warm cocoon that had formed around her. Especially since she felt safe here as such it wasn't surprising when her instinctive urge was to grab Russel and drag the boy back down. Turning she buried her face in his shirt and tried to return to sleep. She wanted to sleep and just forget the entire world. Sharing a glance, the two boys shrugged before Russel hugged her close.

As far as he was concerned it was Cardin's turn to go get them food. Rolling his eyes, the taller boy slid out of the bed his eyes softening as he looked down at them. If he was a romantic fool, he would acknowledge the fact she fit between them as if she belonged there, but he wasn't. Laffa was hurting and pushing her into a relationship would be foolish, besides he had Russel, even if he was greedy. Tucking the blankets in around them he walked from the room slowly. He would never admit that there was a warm feeling in his chest.

(Ozpin)

Beacon was built as a haven to train the next generation and to guard the relic. He'd built it by hand with enough secret rooms that even he'd forgotten some of them even existed, but this room was not one of them. He hadn't been a man of peace when he built this school. At the time he'd been a warrior and king. In truth that life had been one he, looking back now, was not proud of. Standing in the blank white-walled hallway he could remember why.

One of Beacon's darkest secrets was this underground level. The Vault was located several floors down, but this was the floor he hated the most. Even refurbished and modernized he could still remember the stench of blood that had clung to the walls and floor. How the red liquid had stained his hands. It wasn't pleasant. Even after all this time of convincing himself that he'd changed; he still managed to end up back here. It would never end apparently.

Reaching out to touch the spotless wall he couldn't help but remember a time when black steel bars were here instead. Now however instead of cells the area was split into rooms. He'd found that placing prisoners in nice living areas confused them more than having them wake up in cells. It had also helped that Atlas had managed to synthesize a metal that restricted aura. Without their aura and semblance most people were more willing to cooperate; unless they were psychopaths. He'd met, and used, way too many psychopaths in his life.

Opening the door to one of the rooms he didn't allow himself to frown, that would be a show of weakness. It was a nice simple room with two twin beds and an attached bathroom. There were hidden cameras all over the room that connected to his office. He'd even added a large one-way mirror so he could observe his guests from the safety of the hallway. If they sneezed, he would know about it. Turning he didn't even bother to place a fake smile on his face as one of Raven's portals swirled into existence behind him. Watching as a bound body came tumbling out of the portal, he considered killing the faunus here and now for what the man did to his students before reminding himself that the man was needed alive; for now, at least.

Tearing his gaze away from the faunus he looked at Raven who was carrying a small girl into the room. Her portal closed behind her as she studied the room before looking back at him with a question in her eyes. This was the first time anyone other than Glynda had come down to this area and sadly he had no idea how to deal with Raven discovering his dirty little secret without ignoring the fact she knew in the first place.

Motioning for her to place the child on one of the beds he picked up the faunus and carried him to the other. Untying the man, he placed the metallic silver aura suppressing cuff on the man's wrist. Handing the ropes back to Raven he placed an identical cuff on the girl. He had no idea how to contain her magic, well without taking it away from her. Taking her magic however would cause the Atlas Vault to collapse, that wasn't an option.

Leading Raven from the room and closing the door, he took a deep breath before he motioned for her to ask whatever she wanted. From the vindictive glow in her eyes, he knew this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Should even ask why you have a dungeon," she asked coldly. She was still anxious from the fight and being here was putting her on edge.

"For situations just like this," he said. Taking a moment to study his student he frowned at the exhausted expression on her face.

"I suggest you question Ironwood," she said softly before he could start interrogating her. She would ask more about this floor, but she was exhausted. Talking to him about this now might lead to her saying something she would regret later. Turning away from him she began pacing. Her entire body was tense as she stalked his office like a caged animal.

"Tell me what happened," he ordered. Stopping for a moment Raven turned to face him.

"I won against Tyrian and the Winter Maiden," she summarized unwilling to go into the details of her fight. She frowned there was so much, they didn't know about why she'd run from Ironwood. There was also the relationship the girl had shown to Tyrian.

"Honey Riker, age fourteen, she went missing three years ago from Atlas," Ozpin stated. Had Salem found the girl after she left Atlas, or had she taken the girl from James? In truth he was beginning to have doubts about what James was up to. For Salem to have the Winter Maiden was inexcusable. James was supposed to train and protect the girl not allow her to be taken by Salem. Seeing Raven shift anxiously he frowned asking, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think he actually cares about her," she asked softly. When they were fighting Tyrian had sacrificed a limb to keep that girl safe. She'd never thought that someone on Salem's side could care about someone else. Why would they care about others when they worked to destroy civilization? Seeing his curious expression, she explained how the faunus acted during their fight.

Ozpin twitched, his hand tightening around his weapon for a moment before he relaxed. If Tyrian cared about the girl, then he would use her against the faunus. It pained him that his first instinct was to use the child, but this was war. Without sacrifices, they could not hope to win. He also wanted to know why the girl ran away from Atlas, and if James had something to do with it.

"For now keep this to yourself and your team, if anyone asks he escaped," Ozpin ordered.

(Coco)

Coco moaned as she woke up slowly warm furs covering her body as she lay curled in a ball. Opening her eyes slowly the first thing she noticed, other than the heavy warmth holding her down, was that it wasn't dark. A dim light from the glowing crystals above lit up the enclosed space around her. Sitting up she felt the fur slip down her body before wincing. Raising a hand to her head she hissed in pain. While she might be warm there was still dried blood clinging to her hair. Shifting slightly, she glanced around her eyes noticing the light brown rock walls around her and the single entrance to the room-like cave.

What looked like little cubbies were carved into the wall; each one holding a different thing. Seeing something shiny peaking from one she felt slightly curious. The rest of the room seemed simplistic. Dark brown fur hung above the entrance separating it from the rest of the world, while a stone container seemed to be holding several different objects that she didn't recognize from where she was sitting. There was even a fire crackling a few feet away from her. Either she'd been saved by a cave-dwelling huntsman who really liked to go hunting or this was the nest of the grimm from the cave. Something that was entirely too weird for her to even consider. Either way, she had to get back to her team.

Standing slowly, she stumbled when she put pressure on her sprained ankle. Waving her arms to steady herself she began searching for a weapon. She had to find something to help her get out of here, especially since her earlier freak out left a horrible taste in her mouth. Glancing upward she narrowed her eyes recognizing the light blue of ice dust. The crystal was a dust deposit and it looked as though part of it had been chipped off over time. Reaching the cubbies on the wall she gasped in surprise.

Reaching out her hands closed around the pristine crimson fire dust crystal that glowed softly. She'd never seen quality like this. Running her fingers over the surface she marveled at the way it lit up as she touched it gently. As if the dust inside was reacting to her. Feeling something brush against her silently, she shrieked and jolted away on instinct. The crystal falling from her hand into that of the grimm currently glaring at her.

Which given it was a soulless creature of darkness, the fact she could recognize that it was giving her an annoyed glare was shocking. Without shifting his gaze, the grimm placed the crystal back in place. Flinching she took half a step back and stumbled. Her already sprained ankle refusing to hold her weight, closing her eyes she expected to bash her head against the ground once again. Instead, she was caught by the grimm.

Holding her up by the collar of her shirt he growled before tossing her back on the nest of furs. Turning his attention to straightening up his collection, he felt her eyes burning into his back. Once he was sure that all his shinnies were in their proper place, he walked back to the stone vessel he'd used to carry water from the river to his nest. Placing it down beside her he gave her a pointed look that clearly told her to stay in her area. He just wanted the human gone from his cave. Leaving his nest, he started toward one of the surface paths, once the human was strong enough, he would show her the path, but right now he needed to go hunting.

Most of the other grimm could sense his age and steered clear of him; those that didn't usually figure out the error of their ways quick. As such his path was clear so it didn't take him long to reach the surface. Dark moonlight hung above him as he moved silently through the forest on four legs. While he could walk on two, this was faster. Catching sight of a fox he didn't hesitate to slice his claws through the animal's throat. Before he could grab his prey, he stilled.

The woods were far too silent, even for him. Scenting the air, he grabbed the still warm fox with his hand before sliding behind a tree. Most humans didn't come out this far, but it wasn't a human he was sensing. His instincts tugged at the corners of his mind as the jellyfish-like grimm slid past the area where he was hiding. Holding back a growl he moved back toward the entrance to the caves silently it wouldn't do to have the fake god realize he was still alive.

Entering the tunnels slowly he gave one last glance in the seer grimm's direction before vanishing. He moved back to his nest quickly only relaxing once he'd stepped inside. The human was asleep once again her body curled under his furs. Eye twitching, he wanted her gone just for the fact she was accidentally marring his furs with her scent. Feeling his hatred for humans pulse he ignored it in favor of moving toward his storage of sharp objects. Skinning the fox, he took his time making sure not to damage the fur. After a millennium he could have done this with his eyes closed.

Coco woke slowly the scent of cooking meat gaining her attention. Cracking open her eyes she stilled surprise coloring her face as she watched the grimm turn the meat skewers on the fire. Sitting up slowly she tried not to make any sudden movements as the creature nudged a full bowl of water in her direction. Picking it up she hesitated her gaze flickering to the grimm who seemed to be ignoring her once again. Pressing the cold smooth stone against her lips she drank the water slowly; it was hard to remember not to gulp it down quickly.

Turning the meat, he was glad the human drank the water. The sooner she got ready to move, the faster she would be able to leave his cave. The mere fact he was allowing her to stay at all was annoying. Feeling her gaze on him he ignored it and allowed her to study him. He had nothing to hide, but if she touched his shinnies again, he would scratch her. Non-lethally of course.

Dark fur covered his body and he looked almost human. If not for the white bone mask covering his face or the sharpened claws covering his hands. The most glaring difference between them was the pointed ears on the side of his head giving him an almost elvish look. She'd never heard of a grimm like him, considering Velvet was a fanatic about grimm and their weaknesses, she was surprised. Then there was his intelligence if he could do all this then he must be old. Very old.

Sitting the bowl on the floor she jolted when he shoved a skewer in her direction. Taking it slowly she shifted away from him. As she ate, she tried to feel her aura; and while still low it was better than it was. She knew that her aura was focusing on healing the worst of her injuries first, she just hated to think how long that would take for her to heal.

(Yang)

Starring at her reflection with wide lilac eyes Yang was almost ready to go get drunk again. Very drunk especially given the fact she woke up naked in bed with her _Teacher_. There wasn't enough vodka in the world to wipe the image of this out of her head. Even the major headache she'd woken up with wasn't the most important thing now. What had she done? Alright, so let's think this through logically.

Fact one, she'd woken up in bed with her teacher after drinking almost all of Junior's vodka stash.

Fact two, this was not her dorm room. If she had to guess this was one of Junior's guest rooms. So, it stood to reason they were still at the bar.

Fact three, it was Liam. She'd woken up next to her teacher. Her kind, amazing, teacher who she trusted more than her own family at this point.

Fact four, she had no idea what to do.

She didn't know if she should be angry or fly into a panic. On one hand, she was sure that having sex with her teacher wasn't something that she should do. Yet the longer she stood here, the more she remembered about last night and the more her face heated up. Reaching up to play with a strand of her now short hair she shifted nervously. She needed a plan, but first, she needed a shower.

Raven was going to kill him in the worst, most painful, way possible. Not only had he had sex with his student, but Yang was also Raven's daughter. The second Raven found out he'd laid a hand on her daughter; she would kill him. But that wasn't the worst part of this entire situation, the worst part was knowing that he'd broken Yang's trust. Frist by getting drunk right alongside her, but second by laying a hand on her in the first place. He was twenty-five, Yang was seventeen. He knew better than to do something this stupid. There was an eight-year age gap that Raven would use to justify cutting him into eight individual pieces.

There was a traitorous part of his mind that whispered that she turned eighteen soon; he promptly beat that part of his mind with a mental sledgehammer. Teachers were not supposed to have sex with their students. He was going to die by Raven's hand; unless Yang killed him first. Oh god, what if he'd traumatized her? What if she'd been a virgin? What if he hadn't used a condom?

Groaning he pressed a hand over his eyes for a moment before sitting up. Their clothes were scattered around the room and he was pretty sure that he'd left his belt downstairs. This meant that Junior and the terror twins had seen them stumble up the stairs and had done nothing. A low growl left his throat before he was shoving himself off the bed. The pounding headache was a small punishment compared to what Raven was going to do to him. Taking a second to glance around the room he paled when he remembered that he had not used a condom. Well, now he was double dead. Grabbing his boxers and jeans he shrugged them on before stalking out the door. Or trying to, instead, he crashed into the doorway; he could swear it was two feet to the left.

Taking a moment to reorient himself now that he'd been assaulted by the door, he ran a hand through his hair. Glancing at the bathroom door he considered telling Yang where he was going before realizing he didn't even know if she wanted to ever see him again. Wincing at a pain that had nothing to do with his head he walked from the room without bothering to look for his shirt. Shutting the door behind him he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the bar. For a moment he considered getting drunk enough to forget his impending death before deciding that he was an adult. An adult who made horrible life choices but an adult none the less. Right now, Yang would need him.

"Have fun," Junior asked the mocking tone in his voice grating on Liam's ears. Eye twitching, he growled as he decided that if Raven was going to murder him then killing Junior wouldn't lead to too much trouble. Understanding the expression on Liam's face the man laughed before saying, "I sent Miltia and Melanie out to get you and your girl some clothes. I also have a tray of food and aspirin for you two."

Looking at the bottle of aspirin and glass of water the man slid toward him Liam decided that a truce wasn't such a bad idea. He totally glossed over the fact that Junior had called Yang 'his girl'. Downing both the aspirin and water in seconds he laid his head on the bar as he began to mourn his short life.

"The girls should be back soon," Junior noted. Cleaning a glass, he turned his attention to his men who were wandering around and occasionally glancing at the half-dressed man sitting at the bar.

"I can't believe you let us do that," Liam complained. He sounded like a child and given the fact that he would die soon he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm not your keeper," Junior said as he rolled his eyes. Teenagers these days could be so dramatic.

"You let us borrow a guest room," the blonde stated. He was pretty sure that the man had enabled their choices. Would Raven buy the fact that he'd been intoxicated as an excuse and let him live. He doubted it.

"Did you want to have sex with your girlfriend back at Beacon," he asked as he noticed the twins walk in. They both carried a bag in their arms that held the clothes of the two wayward brats.

Liam felt confused for a moment before actually processing the words. Junior thought they were dating meaning that the man hadn't enabled them; he'd just been doing a favor for Yang. Or at least that was how the man saw the situation. Sitting up Liam was partially willing to go along with the excuse the man had just pushed in his face, but he wasn't a liar. And lying about something like this wasn't something he was willing to do. Yang deserved better than that.

"Yang's not my girlfriend," he admitted. Looking the man straight in the eye he watched with bated breath as the man's gaze changed from disinterested to confused.

"What are you talking about," Junior asked softly. His hand twitched around the glass he was holding as he stared into the blonde's clear eyes. The boy wasn't lying. As if sensing his mood, the twins stopped a few feet away their eyes glancing between the two men. Junior pushed his confusion down as he explained his reasoning saying "You two came in together, danced together, got shit-faced drunk together, and then slept together. If your not her boyfriend then w-"

"I'm her teacher," Liam admitted. Junior didn't seem to process the fact that he'd just been cut off or that the twins had dropped the shopping bags. Eyes growing cold he growled the protective sound setting Liam on edge as the black-haired man bared his teeth.

"I'm going to kill you."

(Ruby)

Running the whetstone along the blade of her scythe she frowned her thoughts swimming with worry. Coco hadn't come to the ball last night, there hadn't been a single sign of her mentor at all which given the amount of time the older girl spent picking out a dress was almost blasphemous. She hoped that Coco's flight was just delayed because if it wasn't then she had no idea what she should do. Ozpin wouldn't have lied to her; would he?

Yes. The answer was yes. Everyone lied to her; they always said it was for her own protection, yet it hurt. She trusted Blake, Weiss, team JNPR and perhaps Sun didn't lie to her and that was it. Her dads lied. Aunt Raven lied. Teachers lied. Niko lied. Now Ozpin had lied to her as well and about something as important as Coco. The sound her blade made as she sharpened it was almost soothing; any other time it would have calmed her down. But not now. Not when something inside her was screaming that something was wrong.

According to the rumors the infirmary was locked down tight; no one in or out but the teachers. She would bet anything she would find answers there yet going would be a breach of Ozpin's trust. A trust that was clearly one way. She understood that she was a child who knew nothing of the apparent war to come. She truly knew that they were simply trying to protect her, however, right now she wanted to scream.

Right well, she was done sitting here and waiting for news. Standing she placed her now folded scythe into her locker along with the whetstone. Getting answers couldn't be that hard, could it? Reaching back to touch her sheathed sword she did a mental check to make sure she had all her easily concealed weapons before nodding to herself. Closing her locker, she barely made it two feet before a hand clamped down on her hood and tugged her back. Choking the girl flailed for a moment as she tried to regain her balance. Sadly, fate was against her and she toppled backward a sharp yelp leaving her lips as she crashed down.

Laying on the floor in a tangle of limbs and filled with annoyance Ruby huffed as the sound of snickering filled the air. Glancing upward she found Jay holding his stomach as he laughed at her and she felt her eye twitch. The fox faunus wasn't wearing his mask which wouldn't have been that strange if not for the fact she'd never seen him smile. The Beacon visitors pass was clipped to his jacket which meant Ozpin knew he was here; so, she couldn't cry wolf and get him arrested. Pouting the girl grabbed the bench beside her as she struggled to pull herself up, when that didn't work, she simply held up a hand as a silent request for help.

Breaking off his snickers the fox grabbed her hand and tugged her off the ground easily. He honestly didn't know what to make of his new mistress. It was true that Lady Raven had tried to break him of his conditioning for years now but after spending so much time hopping between the slave trade, arena fights, and just plain servant duties; he was pretty well-conditioned. How had Raven phrased her latest plan? Oh, right it was _if my cute little niece can't break your habit then you're a lost cause._ He had no idea what Raven wanted from him since the only thing she'd asked was that he keep her niece safe. Hence why he was here pretending to be amused by the girl's misfortune. The only one he actually let his guard down around was Eliza and she was a child; who wasn't at all a threat to him.

Still, she'd been deep in thought when he'd came in and now he had no idea what to actually say to her and standing here holding her hand was quickly becoming a little too creepy even for him, yet Ruby didn't say a thing as she studied him closely. Her silver eyes drilling into his own green with enough force that he was considering tossing her out the window to make it stop.

"You don't have to pretend with me," she stated.

The sudden words causing his eyes to widen for a moment. Had she seen through him? It should've been impossible; only Raven had seen through his mask so easily but then again this was Raven's heir. Frowning he looked down at her, since he was taller, and considered what he should do. Killing her was out since he was supposed to be keeping her safe but killing was how he dealt with all his issues. Dropping her hand, he gave an accepting nod as his face slid into a blank mask. The resulting smile she sent him was small but real. Ruby knew she had to revise her plans since she was sure that Raven had sent Jay to keep an eye on her; with possible orders to keep her out of the infirmary.

Seeing the thoughtful glow return to her eyes he tilted his head slightly. Was she perhaps revising her plans due to his presence? It would be odd for the heiress to the tribe to do such a thing but Ruby so far had proven to be an odd girl; that wasn't even considering the amount of time she spent with criminals. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he felt as if he should say something.

"What do you have planned for today Mistress," Jay asked only to be slightly startled when she spun to face him.

"Please don't call me that," she pleaded. Her face heating up slightly. The blushing expression caused him to tilt his head as a vindictive gleam entered his eyes.

"Madam then," he tried. When she looked both mortified and embarrassed, he knew she would refuse.

"No."

"Heiress," he suggested. She was after all Raven's heir so the title should be appropriate.

"NO," she hissed. Waving her hands in front of her she glanced around quickly as if to ensure they were alone. Concluding that no one knew about her status he tilted his head slightly as he tried to think of another.

"My Lady," he said. Some of his past owners had liked the address and Raven seemed inclined to it. Although the way she preened when he addressed her as _Your Grace_ seemed to be telling of her personality. And her ego.

"Please no," she objected. The polite expression on her face seeming to fracture as her fingers twitched rapidly. She seemed to be almost ready to run away. Her face was still bright red and her entire body seemed to be vibrating as she glanced toward the door.

"Princess," he decided. He felt the urge to smirk as she jolted. A smug feeling warmed his chest as she tried to stutter out objections.

"….please just call me Ruby," she begged. Her hands pressed together as she tried to make him see reason.

"Princess it is," he repeated.

Watching her deflate as her hands came up to cover her blushing face he smirked. Whining Ruby knew it was a lost cause as she struggled to calm down. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life. Twitching slightly Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself down. It wouldn't help to get worked up over this; especially after she'd told him he could just be himself, yeah, she was regretting that now. Letting out one last childish whine she straightened.

"Fine, but if I'm your princess then we need to talk," she said although the word princess made her feel physically weak. She was a warrior not a prissy little girl that needed saving. Tensing Jay studied the girl noticing the serious expression on her face. How interesting? If nothing else his little mistress wouldn't be boring. Nodding he motioned for her to continue which she did by stating, "promise never to lie to me."

Vulnerable was the only way he could describe the expression on her face; so, she'd finally noticed the lies. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say she was finally getting tired of the lies; his new mistress was smart after all. Standing before him the girl was clenching the fabric of her jacket as she silently begged him to agree to her order. It was foolish; he was sworn to serve her, if she wanted him to tell the truth then he would.

"If that is what you wish," he said. The easy agreement causing her to slump in relief as she finally relaxed. Sending him a grateful smile she didn't bother to thank him since she doubted, he would accept the thanks.

"Now, let's break into the infirmary," she cheered. Fake joy coloring her expression as she reached out to grab his hand. Blinking he allowed her to lead him out of the locker room; he was right. His little mistress truly wasn't boring.

(Yang)

She wasn't an adult; she couldn't handle this. It was too much. Sitting here on clean sheets while the twins held up different shirts for her to chose from, she found herself unable to breathe. Curling her fingers around the blanket she whimpered the sound almost matching the sound of crashing coming from downstairs. It was her fault that Liam was currently being hunted down by her angry mafia friend. Junior wouldn't kill him, but Yang couldn't keep herself from feeling horrible. And no, it wasn't the normal post-drinking feeling of sickness. This was from the guilt of dragging him into this situation. Even bringing him to this bar was stupid. It was bad enough that her family knew she spent most of her time here; well they thought she was drinking, but still bringing him here was stupid.

"Blondie Red or blue," Melanie asked breaking through Yang's panic-induced mind. Glancing at the two shirts she motioned to the red one. Sending a victorious grin at her sister Melanie tossed it to Yang along the rest of the clothes that they'd gotten for the blonde.

"So, do you want to talk about it," Miltia asked ignoring the glare that her sister sent her for bringing up feelings. It wasn't as if talking about emotions would strike them dead or anything.

"Junior's already killing him, there isn't much left to talk about," Melanie said without much care. When her sister groaned, she shrugged not caring much about the expression of defeat on her sister's face.

"We both know Junior won't kill him," Miltia stated. They all knew that the man downstairs was stronger than Junior.

"He'll try," Melanie agreed easily. Smirking she turned her attention to the panicking blonde before asking, "So was he good?"

Yang stilled her expression changing to shock as she processed the question. Covering her face she tried to ignore the fact she was blushing enough that her face felt like it was on fire. Frowning she felt more than heart Miltia's anger when the girl growled.

"Melanie!"

"What," the girl asked not understanding why the other girl was angry. Since Yang wasn't currently beating Liam into the ground she didn't see the issue.

"I-I don't know what to do," Yang admitted. Moving her hands from her face she sighed as Miltia sat down beside her.

"oh, honey," the girl said softly. Wrapping an arm around the blonde. Running a hand through Yang's short hair, the girl sent her sister a warning look. One that did nothing to dissuade Melanie from speaking again.

"You could always beat him up," she said. She'd been propositioned by enough men to know that the threat of castration was enough to make them back off. Not that it happened very much anymore, given that Junior and the other men protected them. Ever since coming to work for him she'd never felt afraid.

"She's not you Melanie," Miltia said her voice sounding completely exasperated.

"Obviously, besides she's more panicked about the fact she doesn't feel guilty then the fact she screwed her teacher. Honestly, if it was me, I wouldn't be such a wuss about it," Melanie stated. It took a moment for Yang to process the words but once she did, she was moving. Grabbing the clothes, she'd been given the blonde escaped to the bathroom as Miltia lunged at her sister.

"Melanie!"

(Mercury)

Cinder wanted a report on his mission, date, and he had no idea what to tell her. That was a lie; he had a pretty good idea that Ozpin, despite the man's quirks, was up to something. Now that he'd had an opportunity to sit down and think he noticed several things hadn't added up. Frist was Ozpin letting Ruby take control of the room despite watching her the entire time. Like a hawk or a protective parent; but he tended not to think about the subject of parents. But the man had been watching which meant something was going on; it annoyed him that he hadn't noticed anything beyond the man's sarcastic attitude until now. Just saying that Ozpin was a troll would be an easy solution, but he had the feeling that it wasn't an accurate one. Just who was this man.

Not only that but the conversation he'd overheard was strange. Their movements had been discovered; he had no doubt that man had been working for Ozpin. Luckily, they weren't the only team currently on the move, but they were the most important. Once they destroyed Beacon the other teams would launch their own attacks. It would be better if they knew what those attacks were but, of course, Cinder hadn't told them; it was doubtful she knew. But the war was the goal. The only issue was that he didn't know if it was his goal.

He loved chaos; causing it was amazing, but war was totally different. It meant death and pain two things he was acutely familiar with. He didn't want war since Emerald would get hurt. Ruby was apparently all too willing to fight to protect the innocent, which meant they, would-be enemies. While he didn't 'like' her, he didn't want her dead either. If they meet on the battlefield, he would have to kill her; which was not something he wanted to do. So, knowing there was a war coming made things a little different.

For one he didn't actually want to fight in a war. He was all for casual bloodshed and fast-paced battle but fighting in a war for a woman who saw him as a disposable pawn was another thing entirely. Hence why he was currently searching through tourist destinations in his free time and planning to escape to Menagerie once his current contract was over. It ended just after the Vytal tournament, which he hoped would be enough distraction for him to knock out Emerald and drag her onto an airship. He wasn't above kidnapping. Being a faunus meant he could fake blaming the SDC for his lack of ears and hide out on an island until the war was over.

Oh, Emerald would be enraged at him and try to escape, but she would be safe. And maybe with time, he could undo the conditioning that Cinder had put her through. He doubted it though since she adored the murdering manic with every fiber of her being. Which was just wrong and weird on so many levels that it baffled him. Cinder was a psychopath; made worse by the fact she was both smart manipulative too. Oh, and observant, can't forget that part. There was only so much he could do to hide his intentions from her mainly because while she might approve of him, she didn't trust him. That was made all to clear when she managed to work, _I will not kill or harm_ into his contract. He literally couldn't make a physical move against the crazy, smart, woman without breaking his contract which wouldn't be good.

The fact he'd looked over his contract for any loopholes only to find a startling few was not good. One of which was that while he was not allowed to harm or plot against her the same could not be said on her end. It was entirely unfair and manipulative; enough that he was impressed. He'd been injured and hyped up on painkillers when she'd shoved the document under his nose and ordered him to sign so it really was extorsion but no way he was bringing that up. He did have self-preservation instincts after all.

So, he only had one option; seduce Ruby into either letting them go after the plan started or into giving them a place at her side. While placating Cinder enough that the woman didn't realize he no longer wanted to bath in the blood of innocents with her. It also meant that telling his current employer about the girl wasn't a good idea but lying would be noticed so he had to tell half-truths. So that was what he was currently doing while keeping an eye on Cinder's face.

Every word out of his mouth was the truth all be it not all the truth, so she had no reason to suspect him. He left out Ruby's conversation with Niko of course. As such he was surprised when Cinder actually hummed in thought and a wicked gleam entered her eyes. An expression that spelled trouble for everyone involved. When she went back to toying with Emerald without actually giving him new orders, he decided he didn't want to know what went on in her mind.

Making a quick exit from the room he set out to hunt down Ruby and invite the girl out to dinner because seducing a fifteen-year-old was less stress-inducing than talking to his boss. He didn't notice Neo sending a text or the self-satisfied smirk that graced her lips.

(Yang)

Two hours after the terror twins almost destroyed the guest room, Yang was sitting across from Liam as the man held a half-melted ice pack against his bruising eye. Junior had almost made good on his vow of killing him, but only because Liam allowed the man to beat him for half an hour. The physical torment had made him feel better about life, yet now sitting across from his student, could he even still call her that, he was considering jumping off a roof.

"So-"

"Wh-"

Yang let her mouth click shut as she stared at him for a long moment. Neither of them knew what to do; that had been obvious since the moment he'd walked back into the room. Hence why they were both sitting here staring at one another. She honestly was terrified that he hated her now because she had no doubt, she'd come onto him. After being told numerous times' she was clingy and touchy when drunk she believed it. But usually, her bed partners were one-night stands, or the terror twins, not her teacher.

She'd thought she'd been getting better as both a person and a teammate. Where once she would stay out all night get drunk, have sex, and possibly get in a fight; now she was relatively sober. It was all because of Liam too since the man hardly let her out of his sight unless she was going to classes, she didn't have the opportunity to get drunk. Being around him was nice too since he didn't treat her like a kid or hate her. He was kind and she'd ruined everything; just like she always did eventually. He cared about her too, yet she'd managed to make him unable to even look at her. Why did she have to be such a stupid brat?

The sudden urge to whine and hide her face was almost overwhelming but she pushed it down in favor of paying attention to her teacher… no Liam. He was obviously a big ball of regret right now if she was reading him right, which given that Ruby was the more observant one probably meant she wasn't. He also seemed flighty and afraid; both emotions caused her to remember that her mother was the one who told him to teach her and that her mother could and would kill him. So, he might not be upset at her, something that caused the tense worry in her chest to relax slightly. She didn't want him upset at her.

"I- "cutting herself off, Yang winced a little when the door opened, and Junior gave a casual look around the room before nodding to himself and closing it again. Right so privacy was out; not that she'd ever been under the illusion that Junior would allow them to be in the same room without his approval. At least for the next few hours. Turning her attention back to Liam who seemed all too willing to ignore the man who'd beaten him with a bat, she said, "I won't tell my mom."

"Oh, thank the gods," he whispered as he relaxed. A little. He relaxed a little since the image of Raven decapitating him while screaming at him not to touch her baby was out of his head for the moment. But there were still several issues and being an adult meant he had to take the lead here. If only enough so that her lilac eyes stopped looking at him with panic and trace amounts of fear. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the sinister humming coming from the other side of the door he said, "Right well there are several things we need to deal with now. So, do you want to start with severely awkward or less awkward."

"Severe," she said. It was always best to get the worst out of the way first. Especially when discussing sex. After all there wasn't much that could top her dad sitting her down and giving her the talk when she was fifteen. Which made her wonder if they'd given Ruby the talk? Surely her little sister knew about sex.

"Right well are you on birth control," he said trying to keep his face straight. Hearing snickering from the other side of the door made it difficult. When Yang's face heated up slightly, he wondered why he'd never noticed how cute the action made her.

"Yes, oh gods yes," she said in rush. For a moment the words hung in the air before she seemed to realize how rude she'd phrased her answer. Tugging on a strand of her hair she explained saying, "not that you're not nice or anything but having your kids would be way to fucked up even if I wasn't seventeen."

"No offense taken," he said. He didn't want kids at the moment or ever really so he truly wasn't offended. If he had kids he'd have to go home and let his mother know. Something he had no desire of doing since the woman was a harpy with anger issues. Plus there was another issue he had to stutter through. Feeling his ears heat up he asked, "now…um…you weren't a um well a –"

Yang realized all too quickly what he was asking but the way his eyes drifted away from her was adorable. Letting him embarrass himself for a few more moments she resisted the urge to smirk at him as she said, "Nope."

"Good."

One less thing for Raven to kill him for when she found out. Now there was the difficult but no less awkward choice of what they should do now. It would be simple to go back to training her and forget about everything that happened last night which wasn't easy given the fact his ego demanded he asks how he ranked against the other people she'd slept with. He was not going to indulge his ego since doing so would be childish, but the urge was there.

"What now," he asked deciding that she should have a say in the conversation. While the current situation was his fault, it was her life and he wouldn't make any major decisions without her input. Watching her send him a confused glance as she played with a strand of her hair, a habit that made him remember just how soft her hair was, he cleared his throat to beat back the rising memories of last night before saying, "I mean we can pretend nothing ever happened, which I'm all for bu-"

"Are you mad at me," she asked suddenly.

Her vulnerable lilac eyes drilling into his own. At first, he couldn't help but be confused. Why would he be angry at her? His anger at his self was justified which he supposed she could have picked up on; his student was much more observant than most people thought. Then he felt frustrated because this meant she was insecure which made sense given the fact Raven ignored her in favor of Ruby. He should probably bring that up at some point. And finally, he remembered that they hadn't actually talked about her appointment with Psy something that needed to be done. Soon.

"Why the ever-flying fuck would I be mad at you," he asked and was a little alarmed to see her startled at his question. Noting the reaction with the part of his mind that wasn't currently busy with this conversation he said, "I'm the adult in this situation. This entire fucking thing is my fault even if I was just as drunk."

Which really had been a bad idea. He was reckless while sober getting drunk had been asking for something like this to happen. At least it was him she'd slept with and not some random person from the club. Yang on the other hand was confused. Why would he be blaming himself when she'd came onto him setting this entire thing in motion.

"But you're my teacher, you came with me to keep me out of trouble, you never would have been drunk if I wasn't such a stupid brat!"

The way she said the words set off major red flags in his head. Narrowing his gaze as Junior did another room sweep, Liam bit back his initial feeling of confusion. Her tone spoke of self-hate, guilt, and regret. None of which were good especially since she was seventeen. A seventeen-year-old shouldn't feel self-hate in the first place since it led to situations that he'd rather not think about. Her word choice made him thing that she'd been called a 'stupid brat' too and knowing just how hurtful those words could be he found himself furious.

"Who the fuck called you a 'stupid brat'" he asked coldly. He was betting Raven. His boss was a horrible mother, well at least to the kid she was actually related to. With Ruby she was an amazing mother; there was so much bias going on that he didn't know how to deal with it. Realizing that she hadn't answered his question he used his teaching voice to say, "Yang now."

"Mom, Qrow, Blake, Weiss, some teachers at Signal," she admitted quickly.

"I see," he said. And he did. His little student was suffering from an insecure ego caused by not only her own family but her team and past teacher too. Well, there was nothing he could do about the first and second but the third he could deal with. Discreetly of course. Flaring his aura, he healed his black eye since he was now annoyed enough to stop humoring Junior. Running a hand through his hair and dropping the now obsolete ice pack he said, "Well Yang I don't think you're a stupid brat. Your reckless, stubborn, and maybe a bit selfish, but you're still a teenager. And you're my student no one has the right to judge you for anything but me besides everyone is human and they do stupid shit."

Twitching violently Yang stared at him waiting for him to take back the words. When he didn't, she relaxed. He had nice eyes…. wait where had that came from. Nope not going there. What she meant was that his eyes were kind and truthful. He was being completely honest with her which moved him from semi-trusted to a confidant.

"So, what now, I mean what do we do," she asked. She couldn't pretend that she had no idea what he looked like naked or that she liked the way his skin felt. Something that she wasn't going to tell him since that would be all kinds of awkward. Shifting nervously, she said, "I can't pretend none of this ever happened."

Liam wouldn't admit it but some part of him preened at being called unforgettable, not that she'd said the words, but his ego translated. But back on topic; first, she needed a change of clothing because of armor. She needed armor and a new weapon. All it would take was one well-placed sword strike and she could lose a limb. He was not going to let that happen and he still had Raven's card. Knowing that the woman seemed less than inclined to help her own daughter he didn't feel guilty about spending all her money.

"Take it one step at a time," he told her as his eyes took on a wicked gleam. His spear was a little too big for her to use but her birthday was coming up soon. Finding something for her would be easy and until then they could improvise. Grinning he said, "It's not like I'm going to die any time soon so figuring out where to go from here is something we can do together. Also, how do you feel about learning to use a spear?"

* * *

I did a thing. You have no idea how awkward this was to write. Anyway, Thanksgiving is next week and in case I don't publish a chapter by then I want to wish everyone a happy holiday.

So, yeah this is the first chapter of the mt. glen arc. Which considering Liam will have to be in close proximity to Raven while he and Yang are trying to figure out how to deal with their actions will be insanely amusing. For everyone whose, not Liam.

Let's see the humanoid grimm who wants to name him? Like seriously send in naming suggestions so that I have a better idea than Apex. Also, what do you guys think of him?

Ruby's starting to get fed up with being kept in the dark.

I'm loving v7 so far. Although I am a little annoyed that Ruby didn't have a bigger reaction to seeing Penny.

What do you guys think of Cardin, Liam, and Yang so far? Oh and Ozpin's dungeon that's not a dungeon.

\- Shyla

ps. don't forget to vote on the poll (Please)


	29. Chapter 29

_Pain._

 _Every single part of her felt as if she was on fire yet she couldn't move. Dark straps holding her to the table as she screamed. Her back arching as liquid lightning was plunged into her veins. Cold hands running over her arms, through her hair, and under the white lab scrubs._

 _ **Stop it!**_

 _Then it was gone, and she was cold again as she hugged her knees to her chest. White walls decorated with one-way mirrors so she could be observed like a rat in a cage. Hiding her face, she whimpered in pain her short blonde hair barely brushing her neck. They kept it short to show the identification number on her neck. Nails digging into her arms she flinched as the door opened. Without even looking she could feel those soulless eyes locked onto her form._

 _ **Stop it!**_

 _Hearing him order another round of testing she bit her lip to hold back a protest. Fighting back only made it worse. Glancing upward she couldn't look away as white-gloved hands reached for her._

 _It hurt. Those hands always hurt._

 _She didn't want this._

 _Why couldn't she breathe?_

 _Make it stop! She needed…_

 _ **Stop!**_

 _Then it was just red. Crimson dripping from the walls, coloring her hair as she covered her head. The dark scent of copper and iron filling her nose. It was red but the pain was gone._

Shaking and shivering she clung to the blankets under her while her eyes opened slowly. Whimpering softly, she felt lost and confused. She wasn't home. Her Queen's magic wasn't wrapped around her like a blanket. Feeling hollow she pushed herself up and caught sight of the cuff around her wrist at the same time. It was new and familiar.

No!

It wasn't fair! She was supposed to be free and safe; they were supposed to protect her. Tyrian was supposed to keep her safe. She didn't want to feel those cold hands again, she didn't want to be locked in a room and turned into a lab rat; she wanted…. she needed…

Why couldn't she breathe?

(Ruby)

So apparently breaking into the infirmary was not her best idea but, in her defense, she was tired of being lied to. However, her current situation was somehow worse given that if she moved even a little she would be caught. Listening to her dad's talk to her aunt and Glynda she felt mostly confused and a bit horrified. Professor Port was dead, and Coco was missing. Was it horrible of her that she cared more about her missing friend than her dead professor? Biting her lip, she listened with half attention as Raven explained to the others that the man responsible had gotten away.

Narrowing her eyes Ruby considered coming out of her hiding spot and demanding answers. It was something she would have done if not for the arm that wrapped around her waist and pulled her farther under the table. Sending Jay an annoyed glance she blinked in confusion when he pressed a finger to his lips. Brows furrowing in confusion she followed his finger as he pointed to the left. That was when she saw headmaster Ozpin's cane come into view.

"It seems that Salem is making her move," he stated. Frowning at the name Ruby felt Jay's arms tighten around her waist. When she glanced up at the boy, he shook his head slightly. At least she was finally getting answers although not in the way she'd wanted.

"The dead Huntsmen between here and Mistral is her doing then," Raven guessed. Leaning back against the table she watched as Glynda's green eyes narrowed.

What dead huntsmen? Something like that should have made the news by now but it hadn't, did that mean someone was covering it up. she could hear Niko's voice saying that it was Ozpin covering up the deaths and while she wished she didn't see how that could be true; he and the other headmasters were the only ones with enough power to do this. Still, if people were dying then why weren't they doing anything to stop it or maybe they were; after all, her dads had been on a mission for a while now. Perhaps Ozpin sent them to hunt down the killer.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

The simple way he said it as if he was above all their mortal issues, caused Raven to tense. It was just another thing that showed he felt as if he was above them; another reason for her to hate him. Crossing her arms, she noticed Glynda watching her and sent the woman a teasing smirk.

"Without Amber to protect the relic we're vulnerable," Tai said causing Raven to chuckle. The bitter sound setting Qrow on edge. It was his fault that Amber had gotten hurt. Seeing his guilt-ridden expression Raven growled before straightening.

"The tribe is spread thin trying to keep the grimm from tearing the smaller villages apart," she stated. The words causing Ozpin to nod as Tai quietly checked on Qrow.

At least they were doing something about the murders. Leaning back against Jay slightly, Ruby finally started to relax just a little bit. Part of her thought spying was wrong, but she'd gotten more answers in the last few moments than she had in months. It was annoying to be treated like a child when she was just as affected by future conflict as them.

"We could put the general's army to work," Glynda suggested but was surprised to see Raven sneer. Well not really surprised since the woman always seemed to disapprove of something.

"No, we can't trust James," Raven said her eyes never leaving Glynda's. She knew the woman had a soft spot for the man.

"You're not suggesting we view him as a traitor," Tai asked his eyes turning to Ozpin. James had been a member of this council since it's founding; there was no way that he would betray them. He couldn't betray them; could he?

Wait, were they talking about general Ironwood? The man was in control of the biggest military in Remnant and apparently, he couldn't be trusted. Why not? He couldn't be working with this Salem woman, could he? And if he was then why would he come here to the heart of supposed enemy territory? She felt so confused. It the low growl from Jay that made her realize she'd been inching closer to the edge of their hiding place. Stilling, she sent him an apologetic glance.

"Raven is right, plus there's a bigger issue," Ozpin stated catching their attention. None of them noticed his eyes dart to the table behind Raven before he sighed and said, "we need to start thinking about choosing a new Maiden to replace Amber."

"A new sacrifice you mean," Raven hissed her anger showing clearly in her eyes. Catching the glance that Qrow sent in her direction she bristled. Ruby realized in less than a second that her aunt sounded furious. It was Jay's turn to shift nervously. She had no idea what they were talking about with the Maidens, but she had a feeling that he did. It was the fear that grew in his eyes that told her she was right.

"Raven y-"

"No that woman is dying because you put her in danger just like Summer," Raven snapped her furious eyes meeting Ozpin's as her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword.

Stilling completely at the mention of her mother Ruby was barely able to keep still. Her mother was a part of Ozpin's circle and apparently that had gotten her killed. No, not just that, but Raven blamed Ozpin for her mother's death. Biting her lip and closing her eyes the girl leaned back against Jay as she hugged herself.

They were all silent the mention of the woman causing all but Ozpin and Raven to look down. The man could understand why she was angry; even he knew that Summer was the first person other than Qrow that Raven trusted and he'd gotten her killed. He could accept Raven's anger and hate because on the inside all she felt was pain. A pain that he was all too familiar with. He didn't blame her for hating him because in truth he hated himself.

"I'll become the Fall Maiden if it comes to that," Glynda stated the determination in her voice snapping Ozpin out of his head. For a moment all he felt was fear and horror at the idea of her becoming a target for Salem.

"NO!"

It was a culmination of thousands of his past lives that kept him from shaking her until she fainted. His roar still shocked her however and it was evident in the way she flinched away from him her eyes widening in surprise. He was boiling in anger at even the thought of her becoming a Maiden. That made it hard for him to focus on anything else. Salem would kill her without even hesitating. He couldn't lose her; ever. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down before he did something foolish.

Jay didn't know what was happening but feeling the girl flinch against him he realized that this was the first time that Ruby had heard Ozpin raise his voice. Ever since Raven took him in he'd been told to never trust Ozpin because the man was a liar. Yet Raven worked with Ozpin and he didn't understand why she would do that if she didn't trust him.

"Oz," she whispered confusion in her voice. Raven frowned as her eyes were narrowed in thought. Looking between the two she felt suspicion bloom in her chest. Just why was Glynda so important to Ozpin?

"No," he repeated softly. He couldn't get angry and snap at his people just because of something they had no idea about. He had to be calm and controlled. Frowning he said, "there's still a chance that Raven's people can help Amber. I'm meeting with them later to go over options."

"And if they can't," Qrow asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Then I will choose a new Maiden," Ozpin stated simply. There were already several options for strong Maidens, and he could choose from the fourth years if he had to.

"I volunteer," Glynda repeated as she stepped forward. Her green eyes were filled with fire and for a moment all he could see was another blonde woman in her place. She looked exactly like her mother did and it killed him.

"No," he said coldly. The look of annoyance and fury she sent him was endearing. When she went to argue with him, he snapped, "I will die before allowing you to become the Fall Maiden!"

He wasn't surprised to find that it was true. They would have to put his body in the ground before he allowed Glynda to step into that machine and sacrifice her life. Raven was right that becoming a Maiden was a sacrifice, but she truly didn't know just how guilty he felt about the whole system that he'd created. Glynda stared at him for a long moment her eyes filled with confusion before she frowned her green eyes taking on a light that promised retribution.

"Of course, his pet can't become a Maiden," Raven mumbled under her breath. When Qrow shot her a glance she rolled her eyes before saying, "Besides if you've taken up your sword again does that mean your fighting back this time?"

"It does."

He'd told her that he would only use a sword when he planned on killing someone. Ruby knew in that instant that the war Niko had told her about would happen soon and that Beacon would be ground zero. Eyes narrowing, she shoved her emotions aside in favor of using the skills that she'd learned from thieves and criminals. If she was going to attack Beacon, she would strike during a time when they were most vulnerable but also a time when the world would be watching. The Vytal festival was the perfect time to strike and unless the enemy had infiltrated the school at the beginning of the year or even before then; they were visiting students. It was only logical to send spies among the competitors but that meant that Mercury's team could be the enemy. Mercury could be the enemy. However, with the lack of trust in Ironwood Penny's team was also under suspicion.

"The Vytal Festival will be the tipping point," Qrow stated unknowingly confirming his daughter's thoughts. Shrugging when he noticed their glances he said, "from a logical standpoint it's the perfect time to attack."

"What about the kids," Tai asked causing Qrow to look away quickly; he hated it when Tai used the puppy eyes, although he did shift in worry when Tai said, "If Salem launches an attack there could be casualties."

"There will be casualties," Ozpin agreed. In every war, people died that was a truth he'd accepted a long time ago. Tapping his cane on the floor he said, "That's why Ruby's team is being sent to Mt. Glenn tomorrow. Roman is a vital pawn for both sides but he's also at risk. We need to foil their plan and get him somewhere safe."

"He's a thief," Qrow pointed out. Sending his lover, a glance Tai was happy when Qrow amended by saying, "But he's not stupid if he's asking to be pulled out then he's in danger."

"Hence why Raven is running point on the mission; along with taking two tribe members as support." Ozpin pointed out watching Raven closely. When she scoffed but didn't argue he felt his lips twitch upward. Ruby sighed the sound just quiet enough not to be noticed. So, Roman was on their side. That was good to know although she wouldn't hold back when they saw each other again.

"They'll notice when he goes missing," Qrow pointed out.

"Not if they think he's dead," Raven said amusement in her voice.

"What about the girl, I doubt she'll stay if she believes him dead," Qrow said bringing up what he thought was a glaring flaw in their plan.

"That's what I'm counting on," Ozpin said resisting the urge to smirk. Neo was already on their side although she didn't know the extent of their plan. She would soon, however, and he couldn't wait to see Cinder's face when she lost two pawns before she even attacked. Pushing down his instinctive urge to toy with his enemies he smiled pleasantly asking, "Can I have the room?"

Watching them leave without questioning him he laid his cane on the table that currently hid his little student. It had only been a matter of time until Ruby got tired of being kept in the dark and he wasn't shocked that she'd taken matters into her own hands. Archon wasn't either if the chuckles echoing in his head were any indication. Yes, Ruby was truly just like her ancestors.

"You can come out now," he said amusement layering his voice.

Stiffening Ruby wasn't even surprised that he'd known she was here. This was just another of his tests then.

"So, he did know we were here," Jay whispered in her ear. Nodding Ruby tapped his arm silently asking him to release her. Crawling from under the table the two teenagers didn't show the slightest amount of guilt at Ozpin's exasperated expression.

"I suppose you have questions," Ozpin stated simply. He could see the wariness in her eyes and knew that if he chose to lie to her that he would lose her. Putting aside the fact he needed her to help him defeat Salem, she was important to him.

"Will you answer them," she asked caution in her voice. Yet he could hear the hope in her voice too.

"Not yet," he said softly. He needed time to think about just how much he was going to reveal to her. Seeing the glare being sent at him by her protector he mentally praised Raven for finding such a loyal little faunus. Giving Ruby a comforting smile he said, "First I need you to do something for me. Wait until after your mission."

"W-"

"I need you to trust me blindly just a little bit longer," he said cutting her off. When she still hesitated, he decided to take a chance on trusting her by saying, "I swear I will tell you everything after your mission."

The wary nod he got in return while small was more than he deserved. He'd lost Malic when Rose died; he wouldn't lose Ruby too.

(Weiss)

Blue or red.

Her current issue was deciding what to wear on her mission tomorrow. She wanted to do something different with her outfit but had no idea what to do. Her symbol had always been her family emblem so standing here looking at the jacket in her hands she wondered if changing her emblem could be a way to separate herself from her father. Logically she knew he was going to be dead before the end of the year but that didn't mean his influence would fade. She would always be under his shadow.

Dropping the jacket back onto the bed she picked up the stack of files Blake had given her and slipped them into her bag. She'd let Ruby or Blake pick out her outfit since she had no idea what to wear. While not technically easy it was less stressful to think about her goal for the future than deal with clothing choices. It would be hard to change the world which was why she would start with Atlas. Politics and tradition were at the root of Atlassian culture; even now the council was more symbolic than it was practical. The old families ruled the kingdom and luckily, she was almost royalty. All she had to do was take over the council along with the military. It wouldn't be easy, but she wouldn't give up. Taking one last look around the room she slipped her bag onto her shoulder before vanishing out the door.

She was a member of the upper class of Atlas. An aristocrat of the highest order except her family was the newest. Her grandfather had built the company from the ground up after being a huntsman. They were literally new blood. Hence why changing Atlas would be so difficult unless she wanted to break the very foundations of the city to pieces. Which she was considering.

Winter and Whitley would be able to help too. With her sister backing her gaining military support should be easy while Whitley could help by being moral support. The biggest issue would be the faunus and the White Fang. There was so much bad blood between the SDC and the White Fang that she doubted the faunus would listen to anything she had to say. Well, that and something Blake had mentioned was weighing on her mind.

Her teammate had said faunus were being branded. Would her father truly sink that far? It was inhumane, horrible, and she had no doubt he would do it; especially if he believed he could get away with it. Touching the hilt of her rapier as she entered the airship Weiss wondered just how much he'd gotten away with over the years. Making amends wouldn't be easy. Fixing mistakes was never easy.

She wanted peace between the White Fang and the SDC. As if having peace would absolve the sins her family had committed. She wasn't a fool. The faunus would never trust her and she'd be lucky if the White Fang didn't simply kill her instead of hearing her out. Yet she wanted to try. She had to try even if she failed because it was her turn. Changing the relationship between Atlas and the faunus would be her goal. A goal that would take a lifetime.

When the airship landed, she stepped off slowly her eyes going to the small café Blake had told her was a White Fang hideout. Although she was sure that her teammate was trying to warn her away from the place not tell her to go there. Blake meant well but Blake had left the White Fang. Her teammate wouldn't be able to set up any meetings for her but if she managed to find a faunus who was still in the White Fang then maybe they could. It was reckless and foolish, but this was her first step toward changing things.

Entering the café slowly she felt her heart drop when she saw no one there. The sudden weight of failure pressed down on her before she pushed it away. Even if things didn't go the way she wanted them to she could still use the day productively. Ordering a cup of coffee and a small piece of cake she sat down at a corner table. Pulling out the files along with a list of news networks; she wondered if ruining her father's reputation before he died would make her feel any better.

Sipping her coffee, she sighed and opened the first file. It was on the dust mines and the current state of the workers. Part of her wondered how Blake had gotten the files but then again finding spies in the company wasn't a novel experience.

Sitting at the little café beside the docking bay and going through the files she felt sick. There was so much she hadn't known about her family; so much that she hadn't wanted to know. Yet here were all their sins on paper. Sins that would be hers in only a few months. There was so much she hadn't known that looking at it now she should have. Her family was rotten. The legacy left by her grandfather was tainted by her father; it was up to her to fix this. She had to, so why did she feel like she was going to fail.

She wasn't ready to become the CEO or to rule Atlas. No, she didn't want to. She wanted to stay in Vale; at Beacon. Being a huntress was the only goal she had that was truly hers. By doing this she was going to be leaving behind her friends. This wasn't what she wanted but it was what she had to do. What did it matter what she wanted when she could help people by doing her duty? It wasn't important that doing this would hurt. It didn't matter that she would be alone in a place where she would have to fight just to breathe. Whitley would be happy. The faunus would be happy. What she wanted wasn't important. So, why did it hurt?

Right well, now she couldn't even think straight. Sighing she packed the files into her bag before standing. Leaving a generous tip, she stalked from the café slowly. Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come to Vale. After all, it was hard to miss happiness if you'd never experienced it. Leaving would be easy if she could stop caring. Her heart wouldn't feel like it was breaking it she hadn't met her team.

Stilling Weiss glanced downward as the sound of her heels clicking against the ground changed. Narrowing her eyes, the heiress felt the ground beneath her feet sink as a gloved hand clamped around her ankle.

(Ozpin)

Exiting the private elevator to the sound of muffled curses, Ozpin raised an eyebrow as Aiden tossed another blood needle at the wall. The brown-haired man was pacing as he snapped and scowled at anyone who dared to get in his way. Of course, the fact he occasionally tossed a needle made of his own blood at the wall couldn't be ignored. The man was deeply annoyed by whatever issue he'd found with Amber's condition leading him to show his aggression in the only way he knew how.

"He apparently found out that the incident caused her aura to split," Cora explained as she looked over the comatose woman's blood work. Hearing Ozpin hum in understand she handed him the chart saying, "also whatever her attacker used to steal her aura is currently poisoning her."

Ozpin was willing to bet that it had been Salem who had given Cinder the means to steal Amber's abilities. Meaning it was most likely grimm related. There was nothing they could do about her aura until they captured Cinder so the poison was the only lead they had but even if Amber did awaken she might be worse mentally than she was at the moment.

"Can anything be done about the poison," he asked ignoring Aiden as the man growled at him.

"Vera is trying to neutralize it; she hasn't had any luck" Cora stated. Following her gaze to the black-haired woman he frowned. The faunus was gently running her hand over Amber's face trying to isolate the poison.

"Of course not, if this had been brought to us the day after or even a couple of weeks then it would have been easy to isolate the poison and extract it but since you waited it'll be almost impossible," Aiden snapped before he returned to his pacing.

Poisons were his thing. Someone had stolen his thing. Well, he knew that he didn't have exclusive access to poisons, but this was a travesty. Not only was it an unknown toxin but it wasn't killing her but locking her aura deep under her skin leaving her unable to regenerate and with a little under half of her aura already gone it was a wonder that the woman was still alive. It led him to think that her aura had prioritized keeping her heart beating rather than fighting the toxin. Even if they managed to purge the poison, he doubted she would wake up. Well unless something offset the lost aura or replaced it. Nothing he knew about could do that.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Back in the assassin's ring of Mantle, there were children whose aura would turn against their own bodies. There was a reason that no one below the age of eight was supposed to unlock their aura; the strain would cause them to burn out. Usually, it caused them to be unable to project their aura until their bodies grew accustomed to it; but in rare cases, the body would treat the aura like a disease and try to eradicate it. The only solution was to either bind the aura so that it couldn't be used or to transfer the aura to something else. If he could reverse that transfer causing aura to supplement what Amber had lost, then she might wake up; although it would only be temporary unless they managed to regain the aura that was taken from her. The only issue was that he had no idea how to transfer enough aura to offset the balance. Of course, without the toxin being purged first there was no way they could do anything to help the woman.

"Do you have a sample of the toxin the attacker used," Aiden asked as he finally stopped pacing. Turning to face Ozpin he hated to admit that he had no idea what kind of poison was used. Crossing his arms, he said, "it's currently an unknown. I've never come across anything like it before."

"It almost feels like a grimm," Vera added as she took a moment to catch her breath. Flexing her fingers, she glared at the scars across Ambers's face in frustration.

Well, it was Salem. It was obvious that she'd used a grimm to steal Amber's powers. He could feel something inside growling for Salem's head. The darkness inside him was growing stronger the closer his confrontation with Salem came. He knew that before this era was over there would be another war and there was a dark part of him that wanted for it to happen sooner rather than later.

"I don't," he admitted causing Aiden to roll his eyes. Things could never be simple, could they? Running a hand through his hair the man sighed before his eyes lit up.

(Blake)

There were two things she loved more than anything in the world cinnamon scented candles and books, so when those things started to be replaced by Ruby's smile and Sun's laugh, she got worried. Sun she could understand since he was the source of her current crush, but Ruby was different. Not only was she anxious when her little leader was out of sight for too long; like right now, but she also got annoyed when Percy got to close to the girl. It was strange and weird; because those were two different things, and she had no idea what to do about it, hence why she'd called Adam for an emergency meeting. She hadn't expected him to start laughing at her.

Well to his credit he didn't laugh; he snickered before hiding the action behind the menu of the faunus only restaurant he'd picked out. He was still mocking her and even now halfway through the pasta she'd ordered she felt like a stretched-out rubber band. As if all her fur wanted to bristle but was being restrained by the knowledge that doing so would be a sign of discomfort. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but his mockery wasn't helping.

On Adam's part, he was enjoying the discomfort brought on by Blake's claim without hesitation. It wasn't every day that the stoic cat faunus was so distraught by something; especially something that was pure instinct. To be fair she had no idea what was going on but that didn't change the fact that he could site here and sip his tea while drowning in the sounds of her misery. He was having fun which was why he'd set his scroll to silent so they wouldn't be disturbed.

He hadn't claimed anyone other than Blake; mainly because she'd been his partner, the only person he trusted, and honestly not an idiot. Viper was close but the man was distant with everyone who wasn't a pawn in his plans or Nix, but that didn't count. Sienna was his leader, yet he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. His parents were dead so, yeah, Blake was all he had in this world. It was finally time to explain faunus claims to the girl too since it had gotten this far but he would have rather waited so that her parents could get the unpleasant job.

"So, what do you feel when Ruby's away from you," he asked deciding to start the conversation lightly. When she puffed up like an angry cat, he resisted the urge to laugh; to tell the truth, he had no idea how to start this conversation. Watching her shift nervously and glare at the table he wondered how long it would take her to speak. When she simply huffed and glared at the window, he rolled his eyes whispering, "this is off to a great start."

He'd known Blake was stubborn, but this was just icing on the cake. For the first time, he was watching his stubborn little sister huff and puff like an annoyed cat something that he honestly wanted to catch on camera.

"I feel worried," Blake admitted finally. Turning to look at him she tapped her finger on the table before saying, "I know that she's strong. I know that she's amazing, but I just can't shake the feeling that she'll get hurt if I'm not there to keep her safe."

"When did that start," he asked although he already had an idea.

"After the docks, although it was easier to ignore until the dance," she said her eyes flashing with annoyance. When he raised an eyebrow in question she huffed saying, "there's something off about Mercury. I don't know what it is but he sets off every red flag I have but there's no evidence that he's done anything. Somehow it feels like when Dakota's around Ruby, but Mercury doesn't smell like a faunus."

"What type is Dakota," he asked trying to keep his face serious. He was betting either a dog or another type of canine.

"Wolf," she hissed. It wasn't just that he was a canine though, but he teased her all the time during training. Waving over a waiter Adam coughed to hide his snickering. After placing their orders, he took a moment to think about her words. Something about Mercury gave off the same feel as a wolf faunus except there were no identifying faunus markings.

"I see, and you've seen no sign of this Mercury being a faunus," he asked just to make sure. When she shook her head petulantly, he frowned for a moment before saying, "then you feel threatened by him because he acts the same way that this Dakota does?"

"No," she admitted. Dakota was different because she knew he was just toying with her. The wolf was happily married with a daughter, so she knew he wasn't interested in Ruby.

"It's because your interest in her is romantic isn't it," he asked and smirked when she glared at him.

"Of course not, it's not like I'm interested in Ruby like that, I have Sun," she snapped the protest causing those around her to glance at their table with interest and amusement. An old man a few tables away even chuckled. Raising an eyebrow Adam just stared at her for a long moment.

"And why not," he asked curiosity in his voice. He actually wouldn't be surprised if they turned into something more in the coming years although, with the blooming war, he doubted there would be much time for them to acknowledge their feelings.

"She's a kid," Blake stated although she knew Sun would argue with her about it.

"When did you first start seeing her as a kid," Adam asked softly.

"After the docks," she said. She could still see Ruby with Viper's blade to her neck. It had been her fault that Ruby had gotten hurt and she hated herself for allowing it to happen. Ruby was someone who needed to be protected.

"When Viper poisoned her," Adam guessed gaining a nod in agreement.

It was nice to know he'd been right, but he couldn't pat himself on the back. Blake saw Ruby as a child because she'd almost seen her die. Her own instincts were telling her that Ruby was constantly in danger because his little sister couldn't reconcile the image of the girl who fought beside her with the one who almost died for her. Nothing he could say would help her deal with this either since it was something, she and Ruby would have to talk about on their own.

"Right well, lets put this aside for a moment," he said. He would love to be a fly on the wall when her attempts to protect the girl became smothering. He hoped the argument would be recorded at least. Shaking his head mentally he asked, "What do you know about imprinting?"

"Like with baby animals," she questioned tilting her head slightly. The action brought a reluctant smile to his face.

"Sure, so Claiming is like imprinting," he stated only to hear the mouse faunus a few tables away choke on his food when the man tried not to laugh. In hindsight perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have this conversation in a room full of people with super hearing. Deciding to ignore it he said, "Right well it's purely instinctive. You'll know you claimed someone when you feel a stronger emotional connection with them than other people."

Blake blinked her uncomfortable expression changing to thoughtful as she thought over his words. There were several people at Beacon that she cared about but there were only three that she could honestly say she couldn't live without. It was shocking for her to realize that Weiss was on that list. Ruby, she could understand since the girl was her first friend but Wiess was a surprise. A surprise that she hadn't expected at all although part of her wasn't surprised. They had been spending more time together and once she'd gotten through the white-haired girl's shell Weiss was more vulnerable than anyone expected.

"I claimed Weiss," she whispered in shock causing Adam to choke on his drink.

"Wait what?"

"Nothing," she said. Her glare was daring him to speak.

Oh, he'd heard her clearly. His sister really did have the worst of luck. To claim the heiress to the SDC was bad; although personal feelings aside he was beginning to wonder about the girl who could gain his sister's attention. Ruby was a given since Blake had been attached to the girl the moment, they met but Weiss was far more interesting.

"Sure, anyway from what I know cats are possessive creatures, it's not surprising that you feel threatened by someone being around what you see as yours," he said shrugging it off.

"So if this is all claiming is then why have you guys put off telling me," she asked annoyance in her voice that made him smirk.

"Because while it doesn't have to have romantic undertones it can," he said just to enjoy the way her eyes widened. Sipping his drink slowly he waited for her to narrow her eyes and begin to start an argument before stating, "And it was fun to watch you panic."

"Your horrible," Blake said. The deadpan tone matching the amount of annoyance she had in her eyes.

(Weiss)

Her hands hurt. The braided rope cutting into her wrists was distracting but she didn't show discomfort as the masked faunus talked quietly amongst themselves. The files were scattered on a table while her weapon was in the hands of the faunus currently standing beside her chair. At least they'd given her a chair. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to go to Vale on her own but at least it had accomplished her goal of meeting the White Fang. Now if only she could think of something to say that wouldn't get her killed. Her captors had so far ignored her apparently, they were waiting on their boss to arrive.

From a logical standpoint, she could understand why they would wait but from an emotional one, she just hoped that he would show up soon so she could get her hands untied. Seeing another of the faunus shoot her a glance she sighed. They were most likely shocked she want freaking out and calling the filthy mongrels or something. Thinking back on her actions now she was fairly sure she'd acted like a racist brat.

Focusing on the fact her hands hurt kept her from thinking about the fact she was in a room full of White Fang agents who wanted her family dead. The dull fear she felt was tempered by the fact that if anything happened to her it would be less than a year until her father died setting Whitley and Winter free. Even without her Ozpin would go through with his plan. She wasn't necessary.

Hearing the door open she blinked her attention dragged back to the current situation as a blonde man entered the room without his mask on. Dark fury rose in her heart as she recognized him as the man who hurt her leader. He'd poisoned Ruby, tried to take Blake. She wanted to hurt him; it was hard to push down that urge but she did. Years of practice was the only reason she was able to keep herself from snapping at him in her anger. If she remembered correctly Blake had called him Viper. Fitting that a man who uses poison would be named after a snake.

Watching him move over to the table and look through the files and her planning notebook she considered using a glyph to break free of the ropes. If someone didn't untie her in the next ten minutes, she would do it. Briefly, she wondered if anyone had noticed her go missing. Yang was still out, Blake had snuck off, and Ruby had been gone when she woke up. Was it wrong she had the sudden urge to put trackers on her teammates? Shifting slightly in discomfort she frowned before seeing the blonde glance in her direction. His eyes meeting hers for a moment then he straightened.

"Leave us," he ordered. The tone of his voice set her on edge. Seeing him take her weapon she raised an eyebrow as he simply laid it on the table. Once they were alone, he smirked saying, "your calm for a kidnap victim."

"I can get out of here any time I want," she admitted truthfully. At his disbelieving expression, she focused. A black glyph appearing around her hands and pushing the rope away from her skin until it snapped and fell to the floor. Rubbing her wrist, she flinched as cold metal touched her neck. Looking up at him she barely kept herself from flinching, but she managed. Then she noticed the scent clinging to him like a fine mist. He smelt like blood.

Humming slightly, he pulled back his gaze darkening slightly. She was afraid although she tried to hide it. They'd been contacted after she showed up in the café and now here, they were. He hadn't expected to get a call saying that the Schnee heiress had been captured but it appeared she had. Lowering the blade from her neck he pulled away. It would be easy to kill her and move on, but she had files that they were sent by their spies. A breach of security like this was worrying. What if she'd shared this with her father?

"Are you the leader in Vale," she asked softly. Her mask of politeness never-fading even as she felt slightly afraid.

"No, our leader isn't available right now," he told her as he studied the girl. When he'd seen her at the docks, she'd been fighting to save a faunus. She might be different than her father, but he wouldn't trust her just yet. Adam would, however, want to hear what she said and if Sienna never learned about this then it wasn't his problem.

"I see," she said her eyes narrowing in thought.

She'd hoped to talk to the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang; Blake had said that he was a reasonable person. If she could get a plea for peace to the High Leader before her father died, then it might be possible to open peace talks after his death. Or at least ask for a truce during her path to cleaning the SDC of corruption. She did not doubt that her father had corrupted the organization.

Watching the girl's face change to disappointment Viper glanced over at the documents on the table. Looking at them now he could see they were from a few months ago; prior to Blake leaving the White Fang. Could the cat have given her access to these? It was possible especially since Blake was a known traitor in the eyes Sienna; however, he knew for a fact that the cat was meeting with Adam regularly. Not only that but she would never do anything to jeopardize the organization that her family built. Blake trusted the girl, a Schnee, enough to give her these documents. So, the cat didn't see the girl as an enemy.

He could admit that he was interested now. It wasn't every day that a Schnee trusted by a former White Fang member, a high level one, dropped into his lap. He couldn't take a heavy-handed approach with this either considering the last time he acted without thinking he lost Flare. The only issue was that being gentle and taking things slow wasn't something he was good at; unless it was Nix but the girl was his daughter so that was an entirely different situation.

"You can, however, tell me what you have to say," he offered once he realized the girl wasn't going to say anything.

"And it will get back to your leader," she asked cautiously. If anything, she said got back to her father then everything could get ruined.

"Yes," he said watching her eyes flicker to the documents on the desk as she bit her lip.

Frustration warred with caution as she considered her options. On one hand, anything she said could lead to Jacques living but on the other, this was her chance to start changing things for the better. She knew nothing about this man, there was no guarantee that he would keep his promise, yet she was tired of just plotting in the dark with no one to help her. She wanted, no needed, help from someone and while this man might not be the one, she came to find she didn't really care. Sighing she took a deep breath before she began talking; her eyes lighting gup in vindictive amusement as his own widened.

(Niko)

Mercury had fallen for the bait and with any luck, the boy would desert Cinder. Speaking so openly about the upcoming war had been a risk but now that it had paid off if only a little he could relax. All that was left was to deal with the fallout of the grimm invasion in a few days. His men were ready to step in and undermine Cinder's efforts along with Ozpin's little students. Everything in Vale was going great which led him to believe that something would eventually go wrong.

Jacques would be eliminated just after the start of the Vytal festival; his assassin was already in place to ensure that everything went smoothly. With their plans moving forward, he worried that something would happen to derail it. A lack of huntsmen and huntresses in the area between Vale and Mistral wasn't a laughing matter but there was nothing he could do. Raven had already deployed the tribe into that area but given the scope and size, it would be hard for them to take care of all issues that arose.

Atlas was locked down with Ironwood's secret base still under investigation; although it seemed that having his people stalk the scientists had born fruit. Arthur Watts, a supposed dead man, had been shown meeting with both Ironwood's personal scientists and Jacques Schnee. His spies hadn't been able to listen in on the meeting, but they did find several warehouses that would be searched soon. To make matters worse Dr. Pietro Polendina had been seen entering the secret base.

Oh, and how could he forget that Penny Polendina's team technically didn't exist. Well, Ciel Soleil did but the other two were ghosts. There was literally no record of them before this year and as if to personally insult him the cover-up wasn't even done properly. The poor job led him to believe that either Ironwood hired idiots or the two wouldn't be around long enough for it to matter. From the skills and instincts, the blonde boy had Niko had been curious; even going so far as to send a video to Aiden Kane for analysis. The former assassin turned bandit tribe healer still hadn't gotten back to him. The girl Evelin, however, had been familiar especially after Flare had been as kind as to fill him in on the girl's actual name.

Cheri Stripe a terrorist who was captured by the military two months ago. It was enough to point to Adrian being a criminal as well; if a well-hidden one. Ironwood had hired criminals to fill in spots on Penny's team meaning something fishy was going on with the ginger-haired girl. So, he'd looked her up only to find Penny Polendina was a black-haired blue-eyed girl with dark skin who was reported to have died after a dust incident at her father's lab.

* * *

Hi, guys sorry for the long wait. I had finals to study for and then I got sick. Life sucks sometimes. Anyway, I finally finished this chapter so yay. So Mt. Gleen officially starts the next chapter, and Coco is still missing. What do you guys think of Amber's situation?

Also to Jack: Every character in this story has someone they love but there are times when loving something can cause more harm than good. Let's just say that the Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder storyline isn't going to end well for anyone.

The poll is currently leaning toward the RWBY AU as my next big story but it will be up until the end of this one. Also, review votes count if you want to vote that way.

I want to wish everyone a great Christmas too (or whatever holiday you celebrate)

-Shyla


	30. announcement

Hey guys,

I really didn't want to do this but I don't think I'll be able to update for the next few weeks at all. It's not that I've lost focus or interest but um my grandfather passed away last night and I just need some time. So sorry I'll try to update later.

bye

Shyla


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys,

So honestly I thought that no one would care to respond to the announcement I put up but I guess that's why you guys are amazing. On another note, I didn't know where to post this. Facebook was out because my sisters would see and I don't want to unload any of my baggage on them right now and most of my friends haven't responded to my messages in about two weeks so this was the only place I could think of. Um, so my step-grandmother just made all the grandchildren honorary pallbearers. Meaning we have to go to the funeral and sit at the very front looking at our grandfather's dead body the entire fucking time and I don't know how I feel about that but it fucking hurts and I have no idea what to do about it. She is literally forcing us to go to the funeral and right now my parents are talking about it but I know that we'll have to go and I didn't want to go because I don't know if I can emotionally handle this right now.

I might be being overdramatic but I feel like everything's falling apart and I haven't even cried. I feel like I'm being an unemotional bitch but I have no idea why I can't cry. Its like physical pain in my chest and this new situation is horrible.

Gods I have literally no idea what to do but I figured one of you might have an idea.

\- Shyla

P.S. I have no idea what to wear to a funeral either.

P.P.S. I just want to stay in bed and cuddle with my cats or get drunk. Gods I've never gotten drunk before. Somebody, please help me!


	32. Thank you (update)

Hey guys

First I know I've told you this before but you're amazing.

Second, I feel that since I've unloaded all this baggage on you already you can take a little more. Back in middle school, my great grandmother had a stroke, she's still alive, but the point is I started writing as a coping mechanism. I was just this awful little brat with her nose stuck in a notebook as I scrambled to put all these overwhelming emotions down onto paper just to buy myself a little more time. To be honest I hated it. Two days ago my dad came into my room and told me to write a farewell letter to put into my grandfather's coffin; to save you time guessing it was my stepgrandmother again. He thought it was stupid, hell I thought it was stupid. But I was writing it and I realized I had nothing. I had no idea what to say so I just wrote the usual stuff about loving and missing him, but I was working on a fanfic today and I noticed something. I never told him I was a writer. I never mentioned that I can't cope with emotions without writing them into something. Then I realized I would never get to tell him and it hurt. I will regret not telling him and sharing this part of myself that he will never get to know about.

But I also noticed that I don't think of writing the same way that I used to. I'm not making these worlds and characters just to cope with everyday life anymore. I love doing this; putting my ideas into motion and letting my characters take me to places that I never thought I would go. This is still my coping mechanism, but it's not just a coping mechanism. This- writing is as much a part of me as the fact I love my cats or that I have an unhealthy addiction to Gilgamesh from Fate. Just because I couldn't write a letter to bid my grandfather goodbye doesn't mean that I'm going to give up writing or that I'm going to stop updating my fanfiction.

So, I've decided to share a few truths about myself just so someone knows in case tomorrow I die.

One; I hate Kirito from SAO (no idea why I just do)

two; I have two cats who are both the bane of my existence and my reason to live

three; I'm a twenty-one-year-old virgin whose never gotten drunk; also no idea what my sexuality is

four; I'm a bitch who loves to make my characters suffer because I know that they're strong enough to stand back up

five; I make slideshows for my fanfictions using fanart from the internet

six; when you guys replied back to my announcements I felt like I wasn't alone

seven; I'm female

-Thank you for replying back to me this last week. Somehow it made everything easier and I'm not just saying that.

\- Shyla


	33. Chapter 30 (real ch)

**I don't own RWBY**

(Whitley)

So, his mother was pregnant which on the bright side meant he would be gaining a sibling soon however it also meant that his father was currently raging like an enclosed bull. Apparently, his mother had been able to hide her pregnancy for four months before being discovered; it was a new record. This meant that his father couldn't order the baby to be terminated, it also meant that he was steaming in rage and glaring ominously out the window as he plotted revenge. Either way, Whitley was getting a little sibling to spoil rotten; it would be nice to be the older sibling for a while. He really hoped it was a little sister.

His father had apparently already signed off the guardianship of the child to Juno as well since the Schnee name couldn't be soiled with a faunus using it, but the Caelum could apparently. He was pretty sure that his mother was completely fine with the child being pawned off to Juno too since the woman had only had a child in order to hurt his father; not that the man actually cared enough to be hurt by her actions. Juno would make a wonderful mother he just wished that he didn't have to lose his sibling without ever knowing them; not that he thought the woman would keep them apart, but his father would. The entire situation was causing him stress and since he couldn't go out and train like his sisters, he was playing the piano.

In retaliation of Weiss failing to tuck tail and return home, their father had increased his studying regiment once again, so he now spent most of his day in the library with his tutors. It was mainly focused on business and math although he'd heard talk of the man wanting to increase his dust studies too. The worst part, however, was that the man had also started him on learning combat strategy and weapons. He didn't mind learning, but he had a feeling that his father wanted him to be the sole inheritor of the SDC.

Weiss still had more than a month to become the leader of her team, but he doubted his father would honor the deal in the first place. He just hoped that she was happy at Beacon with her new friends. He also hoped that the White Fang would manage to finally kill his father but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon, so he was stuck with the man for the time being.

Due to the current pregnancy Juno had moved into the house with Flare although they both spent most of their time tending to his mother; mainly keeping her away from the wine. Which was a very flammable substance and it would be a shame if someone accidentally set it all on fire; not that he was thinking about doing that. Anyway, his father was out supervising a project, so he'd snuck away from his tutors. It would be a fun conversation when the man figured out what he'd done but he'd rather get into trouble than sit still and learn a heavily biased version of the faunus wars.

Hearing giggles he opened his eyes slowly to see Flare leaning against the sofa with amusement dancing in her eyes. Leaning back, he allowed his fingers to slide off the keys as he stared at her in confusion. She was supposed to be with his mother and Juno, wasn't she? After all, why would she come to spend time with him when she could be with her lover.

Yes, he knew they were together it was hard not to notice now that he lived with them and although he had no idea why Flare manipulated him, he didn't mind. It was hard to stay angry with someone who hadn't actually hurt him in any way. She might have played with his emotions, but the woman had always been his friend. Of course, due to his upbringing, his vision of human relationships was slightly strange.

"You could be a pianist," she said a wide smile on her face. It was easy now to see the dark amusement in her eyes as she manipulated him, but she still looked beautiful.

"How's my mother," he asked disregarding her comment. There was no way his father would allow him to become a musician when he had to take over the company. The only reason Weiss got to sing was that it improved the family image.

"She's doing fine," she said with a shrug. Nodding he turned his attention back to the piano without noticing the way her eyes darted past him to the window. They were on the ground floor, so it was easy for her to notice the black fabric of the White Fang outfits as one of their agents dashed past the glass. Raising an eyebrow, she straightened before heading toward the window.

"You know you'll eventually have to decide what to do with your life; after all, you won't be a child forever," she said resting her hand on the glass. Part of her still remembered what it'd been like to fight this never-ending war against human cruelty; yet, she was no longer that woman.

"I want to be a doctor," he said softly. It was something his father would never really allow but he wanted to be like Juno and help people; human and faunus. Allowing a smile to appear on her face Flare stepped to the left as the glass exploded inward causing Whitley to make a surprised sound.

There were six White Fang members that had decided to trespass in the mansion; well in this part of the mansion. She had no doubt there were more of them somewhere. Their weapons were mainly swords and one had a spear; none of them had guns which at the moment was probably their biggest mistake.

"Whitley honey hide behind the piano," she ordered before moving.

In Whitley's defense this was the second time the White Fang had invaded his house in the last year although he had no idea why they would be attacking now. So, when he immediately obeyed her order and only heard strangled shouts and screams, he really did want to look to see if she was okay. What if they killed her, then killed him and his mother? The thought filled him with panic and fear.

For Flare the fight was mainly disappointing. These agents weren't trained by Viper, which honestly would have made the battle interesting, so they were easy to kill. Still cutting them apart one by one at least allowed her to work off some of her stress. She had a vague idea of why they were here too, but she couldn't actually be sure. The fact they had no idea who she was meant she wasn't their target and they hadn't tried to attack Whitley, so he wasn't either. Ice coated her hand forming claws as she deflected a spear before stabbing her hand into the final agent's spine. His strangled scream echoed as he fell to the ground unable to use his legs. Crushing his neck with her foot she looked around looking for any who were still alive. Spotting one she allowed her claws to melt.

Watching crimson drip from her fingers Flare couldn't hold back her laugh as the remaining White Fang member tried to crawl away from her. Licking the blood from her hand she hummed slightly; stalking toward the wounded faunus she wondered just what Viper had been teaching these idiots. The blonde she knew would have never approved of such a weak invasion squad. Kicking the man onto his back she mildly noted that he was a mouse faunus, given the ears, before allowing a thin blade of ice to form in her hand.

"Why are you here," she asked all too aware that any real White Fang member would die before spilling their secrets; after all, she'd once been one such member. Holding a hand to his wounded stomach he gritted his teeth and looked away from her defiantly. Eyes lighting up with sadistic glee she leaned down her lips just grazing his ear as she whispered, "I wonder do you know who I am?... Never mind, it doesn't really matter, all you need to do is send a message."

Pulling away from him she waited just long enough for hope to enter his eyes before stabbing the blade into his neck. Watching him gasp and gurgle for air she idly twitched her fingers watching as the blade expanded until it separated his head from his body. She didn't make a habit of killing anymore but these people really should have looked up who they were attacking before making a move. If the man she thought was behind this used his semblance then her message would get across just fine.

(Ruby)

Staring at Ozpin closely it was easy to see that if she didn't already know something was wrong then she would be in the dark. Tapping the metal of her scythe she felt more than saw her teammates glancing at her every few moments. She supposed it was only natural for them to be concerned since she had been oddly silent since her conversation with Ozpin. Listening to his speech with only half her attention Ruby frowned. He didn't look like a liar.

Well calling him a liar was a bit extreme; after all, secrets weren't lies, they were simply omissions of the truth. She couldn't really call him a liar if he'd never lied to her, but there was also another point bothering her more than anything else. Raven had mentioned that Ozpin had gotten her mother killed; something that she found both believable and unbelievable. On one hand, Ozpin had trained and guided her these last few months; she wanted desperately to trust him.

Yet, he also struck her as someone who would do whatever it took to win no matter the cost. If her mother could grant him the victory, he wanted then she had no doubt that he would do whatever it took to ensure that he won; even if he had to sacrifice someone. If his actions truly led to her mother's death could she forgive him? Was forgiving him really even the right choice? And why would he bother training her if he'd gotten her mother killed; surely the guilt would have kept him away from her.

She didn't even know if she could trust him anymore but right now all she could do was wait until after her mission. Thinking about what the future right now wouldn't help anyone least of all her; it also wouldn't change that fact that he'd helped her when he didn't have too. Without his training, she wouldn't have progressed as fast as she had. There was nothing she could do about tomorrow until it came; so, instead, she would focus on her team. Painting a smile on her face turned to her team as his speech ended.

"So search and destroy," she asked tilting her head in curiosity.

Weiss nodded but her mind was obviously somewhere else entirely given the fact she'd snapped out of her thoughts like a tiger bolting out of a cage. Ruby didn't understand completely what had happened but ever since last night Weiss had been stuck in her head more than usual. The worst part, however, is that her partner wouldn't actually talk to her about anything that happened, so she was stuck being unable to help the older girl at all.

Yang agreed with a grin although her sister was busy sending nervous glances to Liam who was doing the same thing. Honestly Ruby was sure that there was more to their relationship than student and teacher just by how uncomfortable her sister looked at the moment. Yet there was also longing in her sister's lilac eyes that she didn't actually understand. It was times like this Ruby was glad she'd decided to focus on fighting rather than relationships.

"Sure," Blake said being the only one to verbally agree to Ruby's question. At least Blake wasn't acting Weird although her Second had stared at her for over ten minutes without saying anything last night. But now Blake was back to normal so maybe it wouldn't be so horrible; she could always count on her Second more than anyone else on the team.

Returning the small smile Blake sent her Ruby led her team over to the holographic displays to find a mission. She was looking for one in the southeast due to what Blake and Sun had told her about their recon mission at the White Fang rally. Not that they'd chosen to give her any other information about said rally. For some reason, though she'd hated the haunted and horrified expression on Blake's face when the girl had returned to Beacon.

Searching through the missions available Ruby started to pout when she didn't notice any located in the southeast. She was about to suggest a different mission when she heard her aunt's voice and remembered that they were assigned to a mission with the woman.

"Kids," Raven called gaining their attention as she stalked over to them. Her eyes shifting dangerously over the assembled crowd with minimal effort not that Ruby had expected anything else from the woman. However, the assembled aspiring huntsmen and huntresses obviously felt threatened by the layered scowl on her aunts face from the way they scrambled to move out of her way. Ruby couldn't find it in herself to fault them for their hasty actions.

Both Liam and Jay were flanking her on either side but only one of them was nervous. Well in truth she couldn't tell if Jay was nervous since he was wearing his mask. Though she didn't actually think he ever got nervous. Liam was a different story entirely since he was sweating like a homeless man in the middle of a Vacuo summer. Raising an eyebrow at him she shifted her gaze to her sister when Yang made a strangled noise.

"You four are with us," Raven announced once she'd reached them. Reaching out she laid a hand on Ruby's head. Leaning toward the woman Ruby hummed in contentment when Raven ruffled her hair. Looking beyond her niece to her daughter Raven smirked. She was well aware of the budding relationship between Liam and Yang.

In truth, she'd hoped that the two would become something more than just friends. Yang was her daughter; no matter how much she disliked the thought of having one. Liam was a member of her Tribe and she could trust him with her daughter. Yang would not challenge Ruby for the title of heir; yet, there was a possibility that others might. Having a capable fighter like Yang by her side would make Ruby stronger.

Now all she had to do was find a way to bind the heiress to her tribe too and they would have a supply of dust. Dropping her hand from Ruby's hair she motioned for the kids to follow her to the airship they would be taking to Mt. Glen. How Ozpin had roped her into his schemes once again was beyond her. She just wished that she'd been able to tell him, no, but it was obvious he was going to send Ruby anyway so being here to protect her heir was beneficial. There was a chance that she could repair her relationship with Yang as well; although from the indifferent glances the girl sent in her direction it seemed her daughter didn't really care. Sending a look of annoyance toward the tower where she was sure Ozpin was watching them, she hoped Tyrian killed him.

So, Yang was going to die. Her mother was the huntress they would be shadowing; it was just great. No, truly she was so happy to have the woman who'd abandoned her twice as her commanding officer. There was no way this could go wrong. Twitching she couldn't help but wish that she was back in her bed or anywhere other than here. Feeling Liam's hand land on her shoulder she froze her eyes cutting up to the man as the others began to get further away.

"Are you okay," he asked softly. His blue eyes were filled with worry as he glanced between her and her mother who hadn't even noticed them stop.

"Totally fine," she lied. Seeing him narrow his eyes she sighed in defeat. Chancing a glance at her mother she said, "how am I supposed to act around her? I just feel so frustrated every time she treats Ruby like she's her daughter. Why can't she care about me like that?"

Clenching her fists Yang didn't realize her eyes were blazing red, nor did she notice that Liam seemed to be frowning. In truth, he didn't know why Raven cared more about Ruby, but he could guess the reason. Raven looked at Ruby like she was the woman's last hope in life. It was a lot like his mother looked at his little brother; well before the idiot got himself blown up. He had a sneaking suspicion that if Ruby died Raven would snap.

"I don't know, but I think it's because Raven was in love with Ruby's mother," he admitted. His theory hung in the air between them for a long moment before the girl turned away from him. Feeling her slowly tense under his hand he waited for her to argue or tell him he was wrong, but she simply looked down at her hands.

Some part of Yang longed to latch onto the reason and accept it at being the truth. It would make everything so much easier to understand if she could write off Raven's actions being the result of her being in love with Summer. It was such a simple easy answer that she felt like a fool for not considering it before, yet it was also so simple that she didn't want to believe it. She knew that sometimes the best answer was the simplest but at the same time knowing that everything her mother did to protect Ruby was out of some lingering love for a dead woman was…. well she didn't know how to feel.

Don't get her wrong she loved Summer like a mother, yet the woman was gone. She'd never seen any signs that her mom loved the woman as anything other than a teammate, but that might have been because she was too young to notice. The best way to find out for sure would be to ask her dad or uncle however starting that conversation with them wouldn't be very fun. There was also the option to straight up ask her mother.

In truth, Yang wasn't sure how to move on without knowing the reason why her mother wanted nothing to do with her. There was just a part of her that wanted to know the truth even if it destroyed her. Sighing she reached up to play with the strands of her hair as she said, "there is a possibility that your theory is right. Honestly, it would make sense, doesn't make it hurt less though."

"Of course not, pain doesn't go away just because you know the reason for it," he said resisting the urge to run a hand over the scars on his arm. There was a reason he'd stopped being a bounty hunter and it wasn't just because Raven scared him. Shrugging off his own memories he said, "just follow her orders and ignore her if you can."

Nodding slowly at his words Yang hesitated for a moment before reaching up to lay her hand on the one he'd placed on her shoulder. Looking down at her Liam realized that he liked her lilac eyes much better than the anger-filled red. She looked softer like this especially with the small grateful smile that tugged at her lips. Feeling the sudden urge to kiss her he panicked.

"We should catch up with the others," he said trying not to think about how close she was. Letting his hand drop from her shoulder he pretended not to see the way her face fell.

"R-Right," she said ignoring the fact she'd just stuttered. Trailing after him she let her face twist in confusion. Had she done something wrong?

Catching up to the others near the airship Yang met her mother's eyes briefly. The knowing look was honestly unnerving. Hearing footsteps she turned her attention to Mercury as he approached her sister rather than acknowledge her mother's expression. It was obvious that her sister hadn't seen him since Ruby was typing something on her scroll.

"Well now, don't you look deadly," he said amusement in his tone. Watching the girl jolt and almost drop her scroll at his sudden appearance he smirked. It really was too easy to manipulate this girl; so easy that it was almost pathetic. Glancing over her shoulder he found her golden-eyed teammate glaring at him coldly. She looked almost ready to claw his eyes out.

"Mercury," Ruby greeted her expression turning from shocked to joyful in less than a second. Almost bouncing in place she grinned up at the older boy much to his growing amusement.

"Little Rose," he said a bit of genuine fondness creeping into his voice. In all honesty, he didn't mind being around the small girl. She was so different from Cinder and Emerald that it would be easy to let down his guard. He doubted she would be able to harm him anyway. A hyper puppy was what she reminded him of.

"Did you come to see me off," she asked tilting her head to the side cutely. She had no idea that her action exposed her neck in a way that would make it all too easy to kill her. His lips tilted upward slightly.

"Maybe I came to ask you to stay here with me," he said ignoring the sudden growl from her faunus teammate. Smirking he said, "We could have our first date."

"S-Sorry I-"

"Just teasing, besides I wouldn't want my Little Rose to miss her chance to be a hero," he said cutting her off before her stuttering could get much worse. It was true that he would rather her stay near him just in case he needed to use her, but if this girl could foil Cinder's plans just a bit then he didn't mind her leaving his sight.

"Hero," she repeated. The expression of vulnerability that crossed her face was quickly noted down just in case he needed to use it against her later.

"Of course; maybe one day we can even have a sparring match of our own," he said as if the idea came to him suddenly. Testing how strong she was would be the next move he made. Of course, he knew she couldn't beat him but knowing the strength of Ozpin's pawn/pet/student was too good an idea to pass up. Seeing her eyes light up at the idea he knew they would be sparing soon.

"Really," she asked happiness written all over her face. Looking past her as she bounced in place, he met Blake's eyes. The possessive anger in her eyes gave him an opportunity that was too good to pass up.

"I can't wait to show you some moves," he said fully intending the double meaning in his words. For a moment Blake just froze her expression blanking as she comprehended what he truly meant by that statement. Then fury twisted across her face as she reached back to grip the hilt of her sword. He had no doubt that if she could then in that moment, she would have attacked him. Dropping her hand from her weapon the faunus grabbed her leader's wrist.

"Ruby, time to go," Blake ordered as she began tugging the girl toward the airship. Pouting the younger girl didn't notice the wink Mercury sent in her teammate's direction. Raising her hand, she waved toward the still smirking boy.

"Bye Mercury!"

Returning the wave, he felt nothing but smug satisfaction.

(Tyrian)

What did it mean to be a monster without restraint? To bathe in the blood of those that tried his patience. It meant he was a soldier for his queen. A wild dog tethered on an ever-shortening leash. It meant he was free untethered by morality or laws. He could be who he wanted to be without thinking about the consequences or caring who he hurt hence why it was so easy to tear apart those that annoyed him just by existing. Then his queen gave him one order that dictated his every movement; protect Honey Ryker, make her happy and treat her like she was his own blood.

Given the fact he gleefully slaughtered his family without hesitation, it probably wasn't the best wording, but he understood the order anyway. Honey was his first priority now and forever, but it wasn't just on the battlefield that he looked after her. While his Queen treated the child as if she was her own, he had to do the same. Given how easy it was to manipulate the girl into doing what they wanted she was easy to handle.

Honey was the Winter Maiden; a being stronger than most normal people yet she was a child. A child that he was in charge of. That's why when he woke up to the feeling of her shaking body against his own, he couldn't stop himself from stiffening. This wouldn't be the first time she'd snuck into his bed due to nightmares but unlike the other times this wasn't his room. feeling a weight on his wrist he lifted it up and sneered at the metal bracelet.

They'd been captured but at least they were alive so there was hope of escape. Trying to move his tail he shuddered at the pain that rushed through his body. He would at least finally get to meet Ozpin. He hoped that the man was worth all the hate Salem felt for him. It was doubtful that his mistress would be angry if he killed Ozpin. Sitting up slowly he ran a hand through Honey's hair as he studied the room.

He would admit they were smart to take his weapon and clear the room of anything that wasn't nailed down. Sealing his aura was a good call as well but he didn't need his aura to be dangerous. Eyes narrowing, he grinned it would be so much fun when Ozpin's little troop got within grabbing range. There were ways to kill people without damaging their aura after all and he knew all of them; he'd used all of them too.

Hearing the child beside him whimper he frowned. She hadn't been this scared since he'd first found her; although it was understandable. If it was anyone else shacking like this then he would bask in their terror, but this was a child he was supposed to protect until the day he died. Narrowing his gaze at the door he wondered if he could get it open. Discarding the idea when Honey gripped his shirt tightly, he groaned. Just for undoing all the progress he'd made with getting her to trust him; he would slaughter the first person who came through that door.

Turning his attention back to Honey as she woke up, he almost growled at the cloudy glaze over her eyes. He had no doubt that she had been reliving the experiments that she went through in Atlas. Oh, how he'd loved painting those walls red. In truth, they hadn't even been looking for a Maiden but for something Watts had left behind. Find the child had been a lucky catch; he just hadn't been expecting his Queen to put him in charge of protecting the girl.

"Tyrian," she whispered fear warring with relief in her voice. It was amusing how she could be so relieved to see him despite how easily she'd watched him tear though her tormentors. He supposed it was all about perspective since anyone else would be horrified to see him upon waking up. Seeing the fear win out in her eyes his hand snapped out catching her before she could launch herself off the bed to run away from him. It had happened a few times before, but he'd never seen her this terrified. Tugging her close ran a soothing hand through her hair hoping to calm her down so she didn't hurt herself.

"Just breathe, your okay, you're safe," he said making sure not to squeeze her too tightly. It had taken him months to get the hang of calming her down. He just hoped that it had been a generic nightmare and not one of the worst ones. The times when Ironwood haunted her dreams made it difficult to calm her down. She was terrified of the man more than she feared the grimm. Given that the grimm had decided she was under their protection that wasn't saying much.

"I-I-I…"

Well, that wasn't good. Shushing her he hummed softly trying to keep her from going into a full panic. Gritting his teeth as her shacking increased, he barely stopped himself from snarling. Any action of aggression now might cause her to retreat even farther from him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't throw me away!"

Fuck. He'd been too late. Feeling her hands clench his shirt he had no idea how to reassure her at this moment. He'd never been good with children, but this girl was the exception. Watts had been unable to care for the girl. In fact, the man had snapped at her so harshly that she'd panicked and fled the castle. Hazel had been unavailable, and his Queen didn't have time, so Tyrian had been the only option. He'd never thought about having children, but the girl gravitated toward him anyway. Having a small nine-year-old begin to follow him around hadn't been easy to accept at first but he'd gotten used to it fairly quickly. It said a lot that a serial killer was able to raise a child better than a super genius could.

"I don't want to go back! Please I won't do it again! Don't make me go back!"

"Never," he hissed. She was sobbing now as she begged him not to send her back to Ironwood. Humming softly, he said, "Just breathe, you're okay nothing will hurt you."

One day he would hunt down James Ironwood and rip him apart as he screamed. Tyrian was deranged, insane, and just slightly maniacal but it took a special kind of man to torture a little girl and say it was for the good of mankind. There was nowhere on Remnant that Ironwood would be able to hide from him.

(Cinder)

She hadn't always been this way. Which was obvious given that no one just wakes up one day and decides to be a psychopath. In fact, when she'd been younger, she'd wanted to be a huntress however she'd learned the hard way that Hunters were not heroes. They were human; as such, they were just as capable of causing pain as she was. It wasn't a stretch to say that if she'd been saved that day then she might have become some much different than she was today.

That being said; she didn't regret who she was. She wouldn't trade the rush she got from her victims screams for anything. Sinking her knife into the flesh of a helpless victim was more rewarding than anything else in the world. She preferred women though since they screamed easier than their male counterparts. Children were the best though since they always hoped for someone to come and save them. It was a little annoying that she wasn't allowed to play with Tyrian's pet Maiden, but she supposed it wasn't so bad.

Feeling the urge to play around with someone she dropped the book she'd been trying to read onto her bed. Pouting when she didn't see her pet she glanced at Mercury who was checking through his ammo.

"Where's My little Emerald," she asked ignoring the way he looked up at her in annoyance. Taking pleasure in the fact he was paying attention to her she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No idea."

"How sad," she whispered. She truly was sad that Emerald wasn't around to amuse her. The thief was truly devoted to her. She couldn't wait to snatch a student though since she would be able to test that devotion even more. The thought of Emerald's eyes on her, while she dug her knife into someone's skin, was almost delicious. Resisting the urge to lick her lips she asked, "Has your little Rose left yet?"

She truly hoped that she would be able to keep Ruby after they destroyed Beacon. just imagining the girl's eyes flood with terror caused her heart to race. Noticing Mercury turn his attention back to his work she had the sudden desire to see his face twisted in agony.

"Yep, I even saw her off."

"Everything's going well then," she asked her golden eyes narrowing slightly. There were stories of assassin's growing fond of their targets and refusing to follow orders. It had been why she wanted Marcus in the first place due to the man's conviction to his craft. Mercury was young it wouldn't surprise her if he became infatuated and risked their mission.

"Of course, did you doubt me," he asked. His eyes met her own letting her see just how insulted he was by her lack of faith.

"Well she did seem immune to your charm," she teased hoping to make him mad instead he smirked amusement clouding his eyes.

"No, she was confused by my attention," he told her. Now that he knew Ruby had never dated anyone before her avoidance to him made sense. Well that and how easy she was to manipulate.

"Meaning?"

"I'm her first boyfriend," he admitted. Seeing Cinder's eyes light up with vindictive glee he stiffened.

"Oh, that's adorable," she breathed looking far too happy for him to be comfortable with. Throwing a glance toward the door he actually flinched when she grinned at him asking, "do you want to keep her?"

The question caused him to freeze. Suddenly the image of having Ruby look at him the same way Emerald saw Cinder flashed through his mind. He hated how much he actually liked the thought of keeping the girl around like some kind of pet. Shoving the sudden desire into the farthest reaches of his mind and throwing away the key he looked down at his legs so Cinder wouldn't see the internal struggle he was going through.

"I could teach you how to mold her; she would be your own little pet," The woman cooed as she shifted on her bed. Now that she thought about it the two would look good together.

People like them didn't get to have rational, normal relationships; they had pets. Devotion was the only she allowed _her_ Emerald to feel toward her and she'd noticed how he'd hesitated at the thought of having Ruby as his pet. He was just like her; he had to be. Someone who killed as easily as he did must want the same things she did. And she'd seen the way he looked at Emerald; if he had a pet of his own then he wouldn't keep throwing glances at her own.

"I thought you wanted her dead," he said when he finally knew he wouldn't immediately agree to her idea.

"I changed my mind besides don't you think she's cute," Cinder asked as if her casually changing their plan wasn't an issue. Her impulsive nature was worrying especially given that she was the one making all the choices.

"She's our enemy," he said coldly. The remainder didn't even phase the woman.

"But wouldn't it be fun to break her down until the only thing left is what you want," she asked waving away his words. To her that was the best feeling in the world. That moment when her victim looked up at her with utter defeat was amazing. However, Mercury wouldn't be able to mold Ruby the same way she had Emerald. With their impending attack on Beacon he'd have to break the girl first. It would be best if he got as close to the girl as possible before their attack however so that the girl would be shattered by his betrayal.

"I'm not you Cinder," he stated hoping to break her out of her train of thought.

There was part of him that wanted to break Ruby, yet he was strong enough to push that part of himself away. He would not go down the same road that she did; even if he was a disgusting human being who betrayed everyone he cared for; he would not become like her. Cinder was worse than him on so many levels. If he agreed to her idea for Ruby, then he would be no better than is disgrace of a father.

"Do you like conflict Mercury," she asked suddenly. Stiffening at the sudden change of subject he hated the way her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"I thrive in it," he stated without truly answering her question. In truth he would be happy if he never had to fight again. While he loved the rush of battle living a long life away from all of this was a life, he could be happy with.

"But do you like it," she asked again her intense eyes almost glowing as she gazed at him.

"Without conflict I would be out of a job."

"That doesn't answer my question," she said her tone tilting toward dangerous before she shrugged as if it didn't actually matter. Grinning at him she said, "Very well keep your secrets but I think we're the same. After all, both of us have killed, both of us can fight, both of us would rather die than surrender, and we both love toying with those around us."

She was right, wasn't she? They were the same and, in the end,, he would be exactly like her. People like them always got worse. She could accept that she was a horrible person with nothing to lose and he would accept it too soon enough. Humming at the thought of Mercury standing beside her as she tore apart the very foundations of Beacon academy, she bit her lip.

"Tell me, are you loyal to me?" she asked sounding almost desperate as she moved closer to him.

Mercury was currently in the ' _what the hell is happening'_ thought process as his instincts told him to run away and never return. Either Cinder had just lost her mind, or he was imagining this situation. It was neither option and somehow that made him furious. This woman had not only manipulated him into joining her crusade, but she was now acting like he was her friend. Feeling his hand twitch at the sudden urge to strangle her he tried to contain his temper.

"Would you die for me," she whispered.

The longing desire in her tone snapped what little control he had over his emotions. Almost lunging toward her he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around her neck. Shoving her back onto the bed he snarled his eyes almost glowing with rage as he tried to resist his desire to squeeze until she stopped breathing. It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't fighting back. The grin on her face had somehow changed becoming a dark smirk as she stared up at him in amusement. They both knew there wasn't a chance of him actually hurting her.

Stiffening as her hands came up to tangle in his hair, Mercury felt like an idiot. He'd played right into her hands. Tightening his grip on her neck as she started to tug him down onto the bed, he finally saw the lust in her eyes. He was nothing but a toy to the woman and he'd done exactly what she wanted by lashing out. Her eyes met his and he knew she was playing with him just like she did Emerald. He didn't want this; he didn't want to be some toy for her to use and discard.

Practically throwing himself away from her he stumbled back putting as much distance between them as he could. Standing there panting in frustrated panic he hated how vulnerable he felt. Deciding that anger was an easier emotion he snarled at her channeling as much rage as he could.

"I don't give a shit about your objective or cause; you can't seduce me into your bed! If you want to toy with someone go find Emerald but don't try your brainwashing shit on me, this is a job nothing more," he screamed at her before almost lunging for the door. If he'd had any doubts about betraying her, they were gone.

"How cruel," she whispered as his rejection hit her. Laying still on the bed Cinder couldn't help but chuckle as she raised a hand to touch her throat. The sound of the slamming door echoing in the room was the only thing she could focus on for a moment before she began laughing. It didn't matter what Mercury wanted; both he and Emerald were hers and neither could do anything to escape that fact.

* * *

So, I'm back with another chapter. Honestly, I think I stress wrote this entire thing. Again thank you guys for all you're support.

-LunaCat - I'm not good at emotionally expressing myself either. I'm glad you like reading my stories; I don't know if I've mentioned this but when I started publishing my fanfics I wasn't sure if anyone would like them.

-Darkfire99 - Thanks, um and I honestly do think siblings count as pets; especially when they're being annoying. I'm also an introvert and Mythology fan. Plus my youtube watch later is filled with AMVs.

-Venomous Blade - I loved SAO abridged. I also think all writers have a sadistic side; I know I have one.

\- Anyway, what did you guys think about Tyrian this chapter? I was a little tense about writing for him after watching the latest chapter of volume 7. Also, that chapter was amazing by the way and I hope that Ironwood's plan wins.

\- Love you guys

\- Shyla


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own RWBY

Mountain Glen, the base of Vale's failed expansion, was not only filled with grimm but also a drug smuggling front for Niko's organization; not that she would know anything about that. Landing gently in the ruined street, Ruby straightened as her team landed beside her while Raven transformed and flew off to scout their surroundings. They'd already been given orders to establish a base of operations for the duration of their mission. She was hoping to find a place that was well defended.

Raising an eyebrow at the approaching pack of beowolves, Ruby glanced at Jay. The faunus met her gaze for a moment before shrugging and lunging toward the grimm. Watching his movements closely, Ruby raised a hand to stop Weiss when the girl started to help him. Ignoring the curious glance that was sent in her direction, Ruby observed her bodyguard obliterate the grimm. It was still strange to think about having a bodyguard, but Jay was a good fighter. The chain he used was a weapon that she'd never seen before; she wanted to fight him. Pushing the battle urge to the back of her mind, she allowed a small smile to appear on her face as the boy came to a stop in front of her.

"Well," he asked after pressing a button on the side of his mask. Watching the material recede from his face Ruby knew he was asking for an assessment of his skills. The bright grin on her face told him that she was very impressed.

"That was amazing," she said being rewarded with a twitch of his lips.

"Thank you, Princess," he teased watching as the grin was replaced by a blank expression. Her obvious disapproval of his nickname did nothing to persuade him to change it. Hearing Liam laugh loudly she forced her annoyance to the back of her mind as Weiss moved forward to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. Glancing toward the heiress she frowned at the concern on her face. Weiss knew all about having unwanted nicknames, didn't she? It hadn't helped that Blake had smirked at the nickname causing the embarrassment that Ruby felt to skyrocket.

"Moving on," Ruby stated deciding to ignore Jay's teasing. Turning to face her team she trusted Jay to guard her back as she grinned at them saying, "Our first order of business is to find a base."

"What about Raven," Yang asked her tone cold. All of them noticed the blonde was trying to separate herself from her mother but Ruby saw the pain still lurking in her sister's eyes.

"She'll find us later," Ruby said. Staring at her sister in confused worry she didn't see the hand Liam laid on the blondes back. Relaxing at his touch Yang sent a small smile to her sister as Blake eyed the exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the plan," Weiss asked as she laid a hand on the hilt of her rapier.

The White Fang was supposed to be here; even now they could be watching them from the shadows waiting to strike. While she might have a deal with Viper, there was no telling how the other agents who were not under his command would react. That was a lie until she took over the SDC she was still an enemy of the White Fang. If she wanted her peace she would have to survive until the day she gained control and power in Atlas. Until then she would do whatever she had to do to protect herself and her friends even if that meant she might have to kill. Hearing Ruby clap her hands, the heiress straightened.

"We'll split up into three groups: Blake will go with Weiss, Yang can go with Liam, and lastly I'll go with Jay," Ruby announced. Watching her teammates careful she noticed annoyance flash through Blake's golden eyes if only for a second. In fact, if she hadn't been watching, she wouldn't have even noticed just how annoyed her Second was with the idea.

"I want to go with you," the girl stated despite knowing that Ruby wouldn't change her mind. She could still remember the way Mercury had looked at her Leader and while she logically knew he wasn't here; she didn't want to leave Ruby alone.

"Sorry Blake, I need you with Weiss, there are White Fang agents around here Weiss is the Schnee heiress, with your enhanced senses you'll be able to keep her away from any agents you find," her leader said. Straightening Blake looked at their white-haired teammate who had taken to staring at the ground.

Ruby was worried about Weiss being in what could be a White Fang stronghold and frankly, Blake agreed. If Weiss was found, then the White Fang would either take her hostage or kill her depending on who was commanding them. A pair of sadistic golden eyes flashed through her mind and Blake resisted the urge to shiver. _He_ wasn't, couldn't, be here. Leaving Sienna just to come to command a field operation wasn't something that sadist would do.

"Understood," she said. The firm nod she gave was rewarded with a bright smile from her leader that she couldn't look away from. Staring at the bright expression on Ruby's face, Blake suddenly felt warm. Shifting on her feet she looked away from her teammates in favor of surveying their surroundings; part of her actually hoped a grimm would attack so that she would stop feeling this. Feeling Weiss move past her toward the alleys around them, she took one last glance toward her leader before following.

"Be careful Ruby," Yang whispered as she patted her sister on the shoulder.

"Always."

Once her team was out of sight Ruby changed. The bright expression darkening to something much more dangerous. Turning to face Jay she looked into the dark emerald eyes staring down at her. She didn't want to entertain the idea that she might be betrayed by someone she liked but she was sure that Mercury and his team were the ones plotting to destroy Beacon. The fact was that he'd targeted her right from the start and, knowing that someone as attractive as Mercury wouldn't be interested in someone like her, it was easy to see he had an ulterior motive.

That wasn't to say that she didn't like Mercury; she really did like the older boy, but she wasn't blind. He'd been seducing her from the moment he arrived at Beacon, thinking about it he was actually quite good at seduction. Based on Blake's report of a woman with fire abilities at the White Fang meeting, assuming it was the same woman from the night she met Roman, Ruby supposed they knew of her connection to Ozpin. If Cinder was that woman, Mercury seducing her would give them an advantage over Ozpin when they struck. Of course, this was all just a theory.

"Tell me what you know about Mercury Black," she ordered causing Jay to straighten. Looking down at her he inclined his head.

"As you wish."

Twenty minutes later she was following Jay through the streets with a steady hand on her weapon just in case they were attacked while her mind considered the truth that she'd learned. Mercury shared the same last name as an assassin known throughout Mistral as such it was likely the boy was an assassin himself. It was possible that the shared last name was just a coincidence; personally, she wanted it to be a coincidence. However, she was mature enough to realize that getting what she wanted all the time wasn't possible.

Gods she was frustrated. Why did everything have to become so complicated so quickly? At this point it wouldn't be too inaccurate to blame Ozpin for her current issues, however, she only had herself to blame. The turning point in her life was the day she fought Roman in that dust shop; a man she was now working to save. If she'd never walked into that dust shop would Ozpin still have recruited her or was that simply what got his attention? It was doubtful that the man hadn't known about her with all the ties he had to her parents. There was also the fact he knew about the Vale underworld enough to have meetings with Niko; Ozpin it seemed was far more attuned to the darkness of Vale than she'd thought. Just who was the man behind that mask?

No, right now it didn't matter who Ozpin truly was. Their mission to save Roman, as annoying as he was, came first. Roman wasn't a good person, at this point she honestly didn't know if anyone was a good person, but he didn't deserve to die. Glancing at Jay who had stopped a few feet away she could see the questioning light in his eyes; great now her bodyguard, wait was she getting used to that, wanted to interrogate her too. Sighing, because she knew she couldn't avoid him, she gave a reassuring smile and motioned for him to ask his questions.

"What are you going to do," he asked curiosity tainting his tone. Watching her twitch as her smile became even more strained, he shifted on his feet.

"I don't know," she admitted. She wanted to wait until Ozpin came out and told her everything but that didn't mean she wasn't going to fact check everything; Niko had drilled proper information gathering into her head at an early age. Plus it didn't help that she didn't want Mercury to turn out to be a villain. Tapping a beat on her weapon, she said, "I'm still hoping that it's a coincidence."

"Because you like him," Jay stated as if it was a well-known fact. Taking the way, she looked down in shame as an admission he asked, "How much of your conversation before we left was real?"

Ruby stilled completely. It wasn't hard to say that if it was anyone else then she wouldn't be answering this question. In truth, it hadn't been hard for her to realize that she actually liked Mercury despite how foolish the thought was. Mercury was amazing in a way that made her realize just how much she wanted someone to care about her the way Niko cared for Glen. Her family loved her, she knew that, but there was something missing in her life. However, she would not put her personal emotions ahead of doing what she had to do as a Huntress.

"All of it," she finally said. She knew that Jay wouldn't spill her secrets. Reaching up to tug at a strand of her hair she decided to tell the truth saying, "Mercury is… well in truth I like him much more than I'm willing to admit."

"But he might be an enemy," Jay pointed out as if she hadn't already thought about the possibility.

"Yep," she agreed only for her fake cheerfulness to fade when she realized he wasn't going to let her get away with her admission. Sighing she tugged at her hair again before saying, "Jay, it's possible to like someone without trusting them just like it's possible to trust someone without liking them."

"Raven and Ozpin," he said with a nod.

"This entire situation is going to get worse before it gets better," she said. The defeated tone of her voice didn't surprise him as she moved to lean against the wall beside him.

That was an understatement. This entire world was going to set itself on fire before the end of the year and they would be at the center. His hand twitched at the thought of the chaos coming in the next few months, in truth, he had no idea if it was despair or longing that filled him.

"War," he stated just to clarify. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he said, "The tribe is stationed between Vale and Mistral; we won't be able to arrive if anything happens to Beacon."

So, Rave was preparing for war instead of just being ominous. With the Tribe ready to beat back the grimm and protect the smaller villages, people would be safe. Now all they had to do was protect Vale and it's people. Still, the idea of someone attacking a school full of huntsmen and huntresses was worrying; just how strong was their enemy going to turn out to be.

"That's fine," she said with a shrug. Just like him, she felt a twitch of excitement at the prospect of a difficult fight; she blamed her Branwen blood. Offering him a small smile she said, "Beacon is a school full of warriors; there is not a single one of us that will back down if attacked."

"And if it's Mercury attacking," he asked. Seeing her smile become wooden he wondered if she was starting to fall for the other male. In truth, he wouldn't mind if she managed to turn Mercury to their side but at the same time, he wouldn't make her compromise who she was for what they needed. Resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair he asked, "Do you want me to deal with him?"

"No, I will continue hoping that he won't become my enemy," she admitted. There was no doubt that Jay would kill Mercury if she wanted him to.

"And if he does," Jay asked pushing the issue. It was obvious that she didn't want to think about what might happen if Mercury became their enemy, but he had to know what she wanted him to do.

"Then I will deal with him myself," she stated.

There was no hesitation in her voice this time as she stood gripping the metal of her weapon. Her vibrant eyes were cold as ice and he knew that this expression should terrify him, yet he felt content. His Princess was strong enough to shove away her emotions to deal with a threat, knowing that he wasn't afraid of leaving her alone. Ruby was far more like Raven than he'd thought she was.

"As you wish,"

(Velvet)

Taking the elevator up to Ozpin's office, she held a shaking hand to her ribs. Yatsu still hadn't woken up, Fox was almost catatonic, and she…she felt horrible. If she'd been stronger then maybe Coco would still be here. Ciar had said that Coco was still alive, but she wasn't here. Coco had always been here for her, and in the time, Coco needed her Velvet was just sitting here unable to do anything. She was so useless. They were struggling, so much, without her leader.

When the elevator stopped, she could hear angry shouting. Letting her hand drop from her side she walked into Ozpin's office slowly to find Ciar screaming at Ozpin with nothing but fury on his face. The boy's entire team was in the office too, but they were just standing there watching the one-sided shouting match. Ozpin was, of course, ignoring him completely in favor of looking at his scroll. Glancing up at her the man dropped his scroll and stood immediately.

"Miss Scarlatina, are you alright, do you need to sit down," he asked as he rounded the corner of his desk. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he led her to the couch without waiting for her to answer. Sitting down slowly she fought the urge to wince but managed not to show the pain.

"I'm fine Professor. I came to ask if there's been any progress," she asked softly. Hearing Ciar snort she glanced over at him. He was glaring at Ozpin with a heated gaze; not even Zero's placating hand on his shoulder could calm him down.

"We shouldn't be standing here waiting for news, we should be out there looking for her," he snapped. His glaring eyes shifted to Velvet for a moment before he looked away. If he'd been with Coco then she wouldn't be missing. There was no way that he would have allowed a serial killer to even breathe in Coco's direction.

"Mr. Kearney, for the last time I am not going to send a team of second years to search grimm tunnels. I already have a trained, graduated huntsman searching for Miss. Adel," Ozpin explained for the fourth time. Feeling his hand twitch as Archon's laughter echoed in his mind, he resisted the urge to rub his forehead.

"Well you're not going fast enough," Ciar said. Instead of yelling his voice had lowered until he was almost growling. "You have no idea what she's going through down there!"

He didn't either due to Glynda not allowing him to use his semblance for a couple more hours but he still remembered the fear on her face when she realized just how alone she was down there. He couldn't do a damn thing to help her and that killed him. Even after all these years, he was nothing more than the scared little boy who couldn't do anything but watch. Seeing the concerned look his twin sent in his direction, Ciar wondered if his fear showed on his face.

"Ciar just calm down," Velvet said softly. She was trying, gods he knew she was trying, to keep her composure but it didn't matter. Even now he didn't care that she was only saying this to help him calm, he just wanted to hurt her.

"No, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be down there in the first place," he snarled. It was easier to blame Velvet because she'd been there when Coco fell.

"That's not fair," the faunus stated her eyes hardening. The suddenly cold expression on her face caused him to smirk.

"What's not fair is you coming into her life, and getting her thrown off a fucking cliff," he told her unconcerned with the way she flinched. He didn't care that he was hurting her if anything it felt nice. He hated that she was the one that Coco chose over him.

"Ciar," Zero whispered playing a hand on his shoulder. Shrugging her off he almost snarled as he took a step toward the faunus.

"No, if I was there then Coco would be here," he said enjoying the way the woman flinched. Every action he took was to hurt her and all of them knew it. Seeing his twin look away Ciar rolled his eyes at his weakness. He believed Velvet was at fault for what happened to Coco and nothing could change his mind.

"No, she wouldn't. Not even you in all your infinite arrogance could possibly believe you could be a match for a trained huntsman," Ozpin stated reminding them all that he was in the room. Looking at his students with a cold expression he tried to push down the sudden feeling of exhaustion.

Feeling a hand grab his arm he stiffened barely resisting the urge to slap away the offending limb. Looking down at the brown-haired girl holding his arm he raised an eyebrow at the anger in her eyes. He'd never thought that Velvet would be brave enough to get touch him without permission; it was slightly impressive although he doubted it had been a premeditated movement.

"That serial killer is no huntsmen, he's a monster and he's still out there," Velvet snapped her grip on his arm tightening.

"There is nothing you can do to change that," He said without hesitation. There was no guilt at the reminder of his lie. The fewer people who knew the truth about Tyrian meant he could hold the man longer.

"So, let us go look for Coco," Ciar said. The determined tone echoed in the office causing Ozpin to still.

Honestly, at this point he was beginning to regret decided to become a headmaster; it got difficult after a while to watch his students go off and make the same foolish decisions time and time again. He knew how this would play out: his students would go off to save Coco only to die themselves while clearing the tunnels. They wouldn't even get close to the brown-haired girl, instead, they would sacrifice their lives for nothing.

"No," he said trying to end the conversation. He hoped they would just let it go; he would not sacrifice his students. Feeling a tug on his arm he frowned his eyes meeting Velvets.

"Please," she whispered softly on the verge of tears.

They weren't going to give up, were they. On the other hand, he wouldn't have given up either if he was in their shoes. Loyalty was a good trait for huntsmen but… he didn't want to let his children die. Taking a deep breath, he gently pried Velvet's hand from his arm and stepped forward; even if he stopped them here, they would find a way to go through with their foolishness. There was nothing he could do to stop them, yet he could guide them.

"Teams CFYV and CEZR are assigned to act as support to Qrow Branwen effective tomorrow, for now, you should all rest," he ordered. Mentally he apologized to Qrow for throwing these children on his shoulders.

"Thank you," Velvet whispered a small smile appearing on her face.

"Don't thank me for this," he stated. Pinning them with a harsh stare he said, "you will all be in grave danger. I do hope you realize that."

"We'll be careful," Ciar said with smug satisfaction.

Watching them leave his office, Ozpin realized with a bitter taste in his mouth that they had no idea how to harsh this world could actually become. Stumbling back to lean against his desk he raised a trembling hand to his face. Even with the makeup hiding the dark circles under his eyes he couldn't hide his exhaustion any longer. It didn't surprise him that he was finally going to crash after spending so long awake, but he'd been hoping for just a little more time. There was still too much for him to do, sleeping now just wasn't possible. He just needed more time.

(Coco)

The human stank. It was a fact he'd been steadily ignoring for the last two moon rises, which given the fact she did nothing but rest and eat, had led him to tolerate her presence. What he wouldn't tolerate was the scent of blood and human she was leaving on his nest. He'd been forced to sleep on his reserve furs due to her presence, and now she'd contaminated his nest. Eye twitching, he glared at the still sleeping human in annoyance.

Tossing her in the river was out of the question, the aquatic grimm would eat her, so he'd have to take her to his bathing pool. He hated the thought of sharing another of his things with a human, but it was either bathe her or let her continue stinking up his nest. Gritting his teeth, he moved over to the human and picked her up slowly. Holding the girl gently he walked out of his nest and toward the underground pool that he'd claimed as his bathing area.

Light from the water shinnies, which he had several of, kept the area well lit. As a plus, there were no aquatic grimm, mainly because he'd killed them all. Walking to the edge he tossed her into the water with no shortage of amusement. Watching her come back up sputtering he growled out a laugh that earned him a glare before moving toward the water himself. Sliding into the pool he cooed at the coolness.

Coco shivered her eyes following the grimm with distrust as he made laps around the medium-sized pool. Watching him clean his nails she realized he was bathing meaning he'd probably brought her here to do the same. Hugging herself she raised an eyebrow as he dived downward but decided to focus on herself rather than what he was doing. Taking a moment to pull at her wet clothes she frowned; she was mostly healed although her aura was completely restored yet. Running a hand through her hair she sighed before tugging herself onto the cold cave floor surrounding the pool; tugging off her boots she tried not to think about the fact she was undressing in an underground cave with a grimm.

Surfacing he placed his newest shiny on the floor, bath time was also shinny collection time. Glancing toward the human he tilted his head in confusion. In all honesty, he'd forgotten that humans had removable furs which he honestly thought was strange, not that he cared. Seeing her drop back into the water without her furs he shrugged it off before diving once again. There was another shinny that he wanted to collect.

When he surfaced again, he let out an amused growl as the human floated with her eyes closed; at least she'd finally relaxed. Placing the three small shinnies he'd gathered next to the big one he frowned; he wouldn't be able to carry his shinnies and the human back to the cave all at once. While he could take the shinnies back first, there were grimm in these tunnels that would take the chance to kill the human if he left her alone. If he took the human back first that could mean him losing his shinnies which was not acceptable. Growling in frustration he glared at the wall.

"I could carry them back," Coco said softly. The sudden sound catching the grimm off guard, but he didn't flinch. Giving her a distrustful glance, he watched her shiver in the cold water. Was he getting so used to her presence that he'd dropped his guard?

Droplets of water dripped from her hair down her neck as the grimm stared at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but she flinched when he leaned forward to sniff her hair. Satisfied that she no longer smelled, he cooed in approval before pulling himself from the water. Although slightly wary Coco did the same. Pulling back on her clothes she shivered as they clung to her skin. It didn't help that the soles of her boots were soggy too. If Yatsu was here he would have laughed at the disgusted expression on her face; running her hands over her arms she winced slightly at the reminder she was alone, she really missed her team, mainly Velvet. Turning, she found the three dust crystals being shoved into her hands before the grimm started stalking from the room.

Scrambling to keep up with him, she flinched as low growls filled the air around them; red eyes tracking their movements closely waiting for any sign of weakness from either of them. She almost rushed into the nest when it came into sight. Letting her go first the grimm sent one last warning look toward the lesser beings loitering in his territory and was satisfied to see them flinch away from him.

(Ozpin)

The cheerful landscape of an abandoned castle greeted him when he opened his eyes after passing out at his desk. Given the fact he had insomnia along with a mild coffee addiction it had been a long time coming; especially since he hadn't slept in three days. Glynda was going to be so upset with him; he just hoped he hadn't broken his glasses when he toppled backwards in his chair.

Taking a moment to look down and clench his hands he smiled; it was good to be back in his original body again, although it was only possible in this plane of existence. It was mainly due to this place being a physical manifestation of his consciousness along with that of his hosts. Running a hand through his hair he wondered who had woken up for this place to be fully manifested so soon.

"You know this upcoming 'war' wouldn't be a problem if you'd went with my idea in the first place."

Paling slightly, he turned his expression changing slightly as he looked at the black-haired man leaning against the castle wall. The golden crown and long green cape marked him as the King of Vale and one of Ozma's past lives, but it was the dark green eyes currently lit up in bloodlust that scared Ozma. Twirling the sword in his hand the King grinned at the shocked look on the other man's face; he loved shocking people.

Ozma had always been a man of peace; the King, on the other hand, was a warrior and a soldier. He was the man who tore down his enemies with both words and actions. He was also a sadist who brought Remnant to its knees just because the other rulers missed his birthday. That wasn't even touching on the fact that the other man's idea was to rule four united kingdoms with an iron fist then send them all against Salem.

"I did not summon you," Ozma said cautiously. He wasn't all that surprised that the King had woken up given the fact war was about to break out, but honestly, he could do without the man trying to goad him into starting the war early. There was also the fact that his past lives woke up in droves, so if King was awake then others were too. He supposed four years of peace was enough, but he'd hoped to at least get through this trying year without voices in his head.

"Nope," the man admitted as he stopped twirling the weapon. The serious expression that crossed the man's face was unsettling enough but when paired with the fact he knew this man inside and out it was truly unnerving. The man knew it too if the smirk was any indication. Switching his sword to his other hand the King said, "But right now you need to be a warrior and a King, not a peacemaker."

That was true but given the fact Ozma had no intention of allowing a war to break out at all and the measures he'd taken to prevent it he didn't think the man was understanding the point. Then again, the King had always been a little insane which had definitely become a trait all on its own after they'd merged. Ozma had tried to channel it constructively but seeing the source of that madness again he wanted to both coo and retreat. Two because he remembered that the boy had been ten when he'd reincarnated into him and ten-year-olds did not have glares they had pouts. Retreat because he'd been perfectly content to sit back and watch as this man slaughtered hundreds just to prove a point.

"Now, now let's leave Oz alone, it's not like he's needed us," Jester said from behind him. Ozma did not flinch since at this point, he'd expected the other man to appear at some point. The blonde held an aura of sass that reminded Ozma of Qrow.

If possible, King softened as Jester ruffled Ozma's hair. While they'd been born in two separate ages, they were incredibly attached to one another; especially since King saw the other man as his vassal. Jester was the man who Ozma had gained his more humorous traits from; the ones he used to drive Glynda mad.

"He's putting all his hopes on a child," King said darkly. In his time such an action would've been okay since their children had been trained since birth to kill but now it was insanity. Salem would not hesitate to kill a child especially one with silver.

"A cute adorable child," Jester cooed, however, the tone was no less lethal. Ozma had forgotten how ruthless his past lives could be. Where was Archon when he needed him; the man was a lot less homicidal even if he was a merciless tease. Wizard was most likely still sleeping given the fact the man seemed tired all the time now then again he was over six hundred years old.

"Cuteness has nothing to do with war," King said. The words causing Jester to give a mocking wince as the man lunged bypassing the sword entirely to hang off his King's shoulders like a scarf. King didn't seem to mind considering he hadn't stabbed the other man.

"Your so mean," Jester whined as he pouted. When King made no move to argue that fact the slim man turned his attention back to Ozma saying, "Ozz tell him he's mean."

"I –"

"Then there's the fact little Ruby looks almost exactly like our Rose."

Never mind there was Archon. The man was amused as he looked between the other two who had jolted at his sudden appearance. Ozma relaxed at the twinkling glow in the man's eyes acceptance and warmth were two things that Archon excelled at. Well along with teasing everyone in a twelve-mile radius.

"Holy shit man don't sneak up on me," Jester complained. Tossing his long hair over his shoulder the man jabbed at Archon's chest with his finger. It did nothing to quiet the laughter in the other man's eyes.

"I will stab you," King threatened although there was no heat in his words.

"Why me," Ozma whispered. Rubbing his forehead, he was once again reminded that having similar souls did not mean they were always all in agreement. He was truly a mix of their quirks and personalities at this point. Sighing in exasperation he said, "As nice as this reunion is I really have to go-"

"I used the dungeon for k-"

"Die Deamon," King shouted cutting off the brown-haired man that had spoken. Laughing the brunet dodged the attempt on his life with the grace of a dancer. Deamon was Ozma's most recent past life and just an all-around annoying guy. Well to King mostly. There was just something about him that the black-haired man hated more than anything else.

"Can I just wake up now," Ozma complained as he considered bashing his head against the wall.

"Nope," Jester said as he stepped between King and Deamon.

"You want to leave us again," Archon complained.

"Oh, gods! Just say what you want to say already and let me wake up!"

For a moment the area was silent before all four of them turned him with varying levels of annoyance. None of them liked it when he told them off much less when in front of one of the others. Archon seemed mostly amused by the situation but that was mainly because he was too busy thinking about how similar Ruby was to Rose.

"…Rude," Deamon said. The blunt deadpan tone was accompanied by narrowed eyes as he silently challenged the other man to take it back.

"Like dude can't you just be happy to see us," Archon asked when he realized it would be out of character for him not to say anything.

"Come on Ozzy aren't we just your favorites," Jester cooed. Given he was a grown man Ozma found it very disquieting.

"Bow down peasant and apologize," King ordered. His green cape fluttered in the non-existent wind as he glared. Because, yes, making his cape flutter was the best use of his time and anyone who thought differently could join the devil in hell.

"I apologize that was rude of me," Ozma conceded. It was easier to just say the words and have them let it go rather than fight with them about it.

"Oh it's no issue dearest," Jester said waving away his apology. Ozma twitched resisting the urge to roll his eyes; they were bipolar, it was the only explanation for how strange they were.

"We're here because it's time for the annual reunion of Ozs," Archon teased. The wicked smirk on his face was matched only by the bloodthirst filling the eyes of King. Ozma rolled his eyes they were a few dozen short to have a true reunion.

"I'm here because we're going to war again soon and I don't want to miss that," the man said. If he got the opportunity to cut off that grimm woman's head again then he'd be happy.

"So, in other words, you all just woke up, went through my memories, and now will be annoying me for the next few months," he summarized. The way they all shifted in slight guilt was amusing, well all but King but he was sure that man would never show guilt for anything.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds kind of l-"

"Yes," King stated cutting off Deamon without hesitation. Rolling his eyes, the man simply shrugged at his counterpart's bluntness.

"Great, well what do you want right now because I'm sure I fell asleep in my office again," Ozma said hoping that they would hurry it up. He truly hated being in his original skin. Especially since he was pretty sure that Ozpin had slunk off somewhere. The observation reminded him that he would have to make a title for the other man eventually. It was easier to refer to them by titles than to actually remember their names. He was torn between Strategist or Headmaster. Both would describe the man, but he was also worried since Wizard and Paladin were missing too. Usually, they were here to mediate at least.

"Ozzy you've been drinking too much coffee."

"You need to sleep more."

"A King needs sleep to function."

"You have an issue."

"Focus, please," he said before they could continue lecturing him. He knew he had an issue, but he wasn't about to admit it to anyone much less himself.

"Right well I'm here because I've missed chaos," Jester said bluntly.

"I want war," King stated. Oh, really hadn't noticed. Rubbing his forehead Ozma wondered if he could lock King away as he'd done with Tyrant. It wasn't like they could kill each other or anything but he supposed he'd need the man eventually. Well, he might need Tyrant too, but he'd unleash Wizard or Paladin before allowing his darkest life free reign.

"My daughter," Deamon said softly. Seeing those familiar eyes look at him with gratitude Ozma nodded.

"Little Ruby" Archon stated. He missed Malic and Ruby reminded him of Malic. He just hoped that the girl hadn't inherited any of his brother-in-law's more vindictive traits.

"Right well it's good to see your all awake," Ozma deadpanned.

"Is it really," Deamon asked his expression turning teasing once again.

"…No."

* * *

Hey guys

So I don't really know if I feel better or not but writing does make me less tense.

Let's see I figured I'd do something different this time around so I decided to list some things that would happen next chapter.

\- Ozpin and Tyrian finally talk

\- Raven has a discussion with Yang (finally)

\- Weiss almost falls in a hole

\- And Qrow has horrible luck with kids

\- Oh, and Ironwood and Glynda talk

I also revised the first eight chapters of We are the Last and published chapter nine if anyone is interested. Chapter ten should be out by next week and then I'll start working on Feral again. So what did you guys think of Ozpin, Ruby, and Coco this chapter? I almost feel bad for my sleep-deprived caffeine addicted immortal.

\- Shyla


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own RWBY

To tell the truth Raven had never wanted a daughter, any child really, but she hadn't wanted to upset Tai which led to her having a child. She didn't dislike her daughter, mostly she felt guilty for her lack of ability to raise a child, but Ruby was exactly like Summer; the child even had Summer's nervous habits and sometimes it made it hard to look at her without seeing her leader. At times she sometimes felt almost unable to breathe when looking at the tiny girl. She wished that Summer was still alive to give her advice about what she should be doing and how she should be feeling about this; about leading a mission with both their daughters on it.

She hadn't led a mission in over fourteen years, she had no idea how to act in a team; how to lead a team. Leading a tribe was much different than leading a team. There had to be trust between teammates sadly while Ruby, Blake, and Weiss didn't seem to mind her presence, Yang was ignoring her completely. Liam was doing the same, however, worse the respect he'd had for her was lowering more and more. It wasn't something she'd expected when she'd ordered him to train Yang. Her daughter wasn't weak, yet once Liam started training her, she'd gotten even stronger. If this continued, then it was possible that Yang might survive once she left Beacon. She felt a little pride in her daughter although she still thought of the child as more of a mistake than anything else. Most of the time she tried to ignore that feeling.

Over the years she'd focused on making her tribe stronger, on surviving in this world. It was a given that anyone who wasn't a Maiden that attacked her tribe would be torn apart, yet after her it would be up to Summer's child to lead the tribe. Her death would come in battle she was sure of that more than anything else because she would never put down her weapon. Glancing up at the sky she had to wonder if she'd made the right choice leaving Ozpin all those years ago only to allow him to take control of her life all over again.

Was it wrong that despite how much she hated him, she still trusted him? Ozpin might not be a horrible person, but he was still manipulative. It was wrong of her to blame him for Summer's death; the only part he'd played was assigning her that mission. However, if Summer had never used her eyes on his orders then she wouldn't have drawn attention or been assassinated. Now the son of the man who killed her best friend was praying on her niece. Despite the anger she felt at the situation she knew that Ruby was smart enough to realize when she was being manipulated; she'd been trained to do so. The only issues were that Ruby was still a kid and had no idea just how awful this entire cruel world could really be.

Hearing footsteps she glanced back only catching sight of golden hair before she turned back to looking over the darkened city. She didn't want to acknowledge that she had a daughter much less that she was even standing in the doorway behind her. She wished that Qrow could have led this mission instead of her, but her semblance was better for rescue missions. Not to mention that her brother was leading a mission to find the missing girl right now.

"Have a nice flight," the blonde asked barely keeping her eyes from turning red. Crossing her arms Yang glared at the older woman, but she didn't get much of a reaction. Then again that was her entire life when dealing with her mother.

"Are the others downstairs," she asked refusing to acknowledge the sarcastic tone the younger girl was using. Yang might be her daughter but the girl had no right to question her choices or decisions.

"Kind of surprised this place still has stairs, to be honest," Yang muttered just barely audible. The almost decayed and destroyed stairs weren't really able to be counted as stairs anymore; she personally wouldn't be surprised if they fell apart on the way down. She didn't notice the smirk on her mother's face as the woman leaned back slightly. Sighing she said, "Yep, everyone's here waiting to learn what you found."

Why she was the one elected to come to get Raven was beyond her; however, what she did know was that simply being around her mother made her skin crawl. She didn't hate her mother, not anymore, nor did she really care what the woman did with her life. There wasn't anything she could truly do to get Raven's attention and trying would just lead to more pain. Connecting with the woman was impossible; she was willing to bet that Raven felt the same way.

"Good."

Standing Raven finally turned to look at her daughter. The distrust in her lilac eyes was enough to make the woman almost feel guilty. She'd messed up in dealing with Yang and in turn, Yang bullied Ruby. There was a certain amount of regret in how she felt about her daughter, but she didn't, couldn't, believe that she'd been wrong all these years. Summer's daughter had to be more important than her own or she had no reason for the things she'd done.

"How's Liam," she asked catching the younger girl by surprise. The younger girl's lilac eyes widened however that shock faded to protectiveness just as quickly. It seemed that the blonde did truly care about the man.

"Are you trying to bait me, Raven," her daughter asked coldly. It wasn't the tone that caught her mother's attention but the fact she referred to her by name rather than actually calling her mom. It was slightly amusing that her poor daughter thought she could put distance between them so easily. Yang would always be a Branwen; she would always be her daughter, even if neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. When she responded her eyes weren't lilac, they were a bloody red as she said, "He's fine, we're both fine."

"I see," she said. Her tone was soft but the sharpness in her eyes was reflected in her daughters. Smirking at Yang she tilted her head creating an expression of mocking amusement as she said, "I guess you've finally grown up a little then."

"With no help from you," Yang stated. For once she didn't snap or snarl, instead, she simply glared at her mother. She hated this feeling that rose in her every time Raven looked down at her like this; like she wasn't anything more than a bug in her mother's eyes.

"You didn't need my help to grow up," she said dismissing her daughter's words. Yang didn't need her, she'd had Tai.

"Well your right about one thing at least," the girl said coldly. She didn't need Raven; not anymore. It was long past the time she needed her mother to keep her safe and teach her about the world. In short, it was too late for her to even think of connecting with Raven in any way other than a team leader or teacher. Frowning sighed asked, "Can you answer my question then?"

"That depends on what the question is, after all I have better things to do than indulge you," Raven stated. The tone was cruel, yet the woman made no move to walk away from the conversation.

Feeling the anger inside her rise like a wave, Yang tried not to bristle at the dismissive tone. If it was Ruby asking, then she had no doubt her mother would drop everything to help the girl. She hated the blatant favoritism that her mother showed to the younger girl, who wasn't even her daughter. Feeling her fingers twitch she took a deep breath trying to soothe her emotions; imagining Liam beside her helped too. It was hard to keep calm when around her mother. The rage at her picking Ruby to show maternal care rather than her was difficult to keep under control however the pain at being pushed aside was worse. She knew that Raven led a tribe of cutthroats and criminals, but that same woman helped Ruby through her nightmares and bought her ice-cream. Would it be so hard for the woman to show even an ounce of the same amount of care to her own flesh and blood?

"Why did you pick Ruby rather than me to lead the tribe," she asked once she was sure that she wouldn't lash out.

If she hadn't been watching, Yang wouldn't have noticed the almost instant flash of pain in Raven's eyes that vanished just as quickly. This was the first time she'd directly questioned her mother on the choice but watching her clench a hand around the hilt of her sword, the blonde felt threatened. Tensing she shifted but made no other move that could be seen as backing down. If she was going to be shoved aside in favor of her little sister, then she wanted to know why. What made Raven choose Ruby as her successor? Once Raven told her that she could move on; there would be no reason for her to still wish for her mother to see her as a person rather than a burden.

"Because she's Summer's daughter," Raven said. The soft tone didn't smooth the admission as she watched Yang narrow her gaze.

It was easy to take the words as confirmation that everything she'd heard about her mother and Summer was true. Raven cared more for protecting the legacy of her dead team leader than she did about her own daughter; that hurt. It really did hurt that she wasn't enough to draw her mother's attention away from the dead. She'd loved Summer but there was no way she would have pushed away her own child to protect Summer's. Did her mother love Summer Rose as Liam hinted at? Was the only reason she shoved her aside because of some unrequited love? Did Qrow know just how much his sister cared for his dead lover? Did Raven see Ruby, or did she see Summer?

She'd never loved anyone other than her father so she had no idea how Raven must feel after losing Summer. There was no question that losing the woman had hurt all of team STRQ but only two of them seemed to have moved on. Tai and Qrow had found peace in each other but had her mother moved on from Summer? Even after all this time the woman was clinging to Ruby as if she was her lifeline in a storm. She didn't doubt that Raven cared about Ruby but did she see the girl as her own person or an extension of the woman that plagued her thoughts for years. Just what type of relationship did Raven have with Summer to inspire this amount of loyalty?

Yang wanted to think that Ruby herself was important to Raven. It had taken her some time to realize but her little sister was a good person and she deserved to be happy. Although Yang doubted that Ruby would appreciate any sort of discussion about the past she knew that neither of them would forget about it. Her treatment of the reaper had been wrong; she'd been wrong. Ruby was changing since coming to Beacon; the people around her were finally bringing her out of her shell. A small part of her was annoyed that Ruby was changing but the rest was curious about who her litter sister would become. She had no right to be a part of that change; not after everything she'd put her through, but Raven had no right to shove Ruby into a role that she didn't want either.

"Ruby is not Summer," she said. When her mother glared at her in sudden anger she winced and felt the need to sink into the floor below her feet. What was she doing? It was obvious that Raven was prickly about Summer Rose. Squaring her shoulders with a bravery she didn't actually feel she said, "You shouldn't expect her to live up to the image of a dead woman."

(Tyrian)

His child was afraid. He wanted to murder them all.

Twitching as Honey clung to his side, he watched the door with narrowed eyes. All traces of insanity were gone from his face as he waited for someone to enter the room. Someone would be bringing them food soon enough and that would be his chance to turn this situation in his favor. The first person through that door would pay for scaring his little girl. Feeling his fingers twitch at the urge to wrap them around someone's neck he shifted even closer to the door despite the light grip that Honey had on the back of his shirt.

His queen had to know that they were captured by now but there was no way to send a message to Cinder without drawing attention to the woman. Not to mention that Beacon was Cinder's testing ground; unlike the others, Cinder hadn't proven her devotion to the cause. She was the weakest of those that served the queen and it was a well-known fact that her arrogance set them all on edge. Not even Watts matched the amount of ego that the raven-haired woman held in her body. He still doubted that letting her become the Fall Maiden had been a good idea given her lust for power. The fact that she still had the ability to steal Maiden power was also an issue.

With how weak he was now; it was unlikely he would be able to win against a Maiden especially one without morals or loyalty. Cinder served his queen because she offered the woman power, that did not make her loyal to their cause. With her hunger for power and his weakened state there was a chance she could take advantage of the situation to steal Honey's power. He refused to allow the woman near his child even if it killed him; given the current state of his body, a fight with Cinder might actually kill him.

Hazel was off doing set up in Vacuo, so the man had no way of coming to their rescue. Not that there was much left to do in Vacuo with the Summer Maiden under Watts's control. She'd been picked to undergo that secret project that Watts was working on with Ironwood off in Atlas. He was sure that Watts had been bragging about it during a meeting, but he'd been busy thinking about torturing Ironwood to death, so he hadn't paid attention. With no Maiden to protect Vacuo, it was likely that the Kingdom would fall quickly. Watts was off in Atlas overseeing his project right now, but he didn't want the mans help anyway. The last time the scientist had been around his child he'd caused the girl to cry. He'd also mentioned using her as an experiment, so he'd rather rot in this cell than allow Watts around his child. The other two were still in a deep cover so they were no help either.

Moving his tail in slight irritation he winced at the rush of pain that went through his body. Almost three-quarters of his tail was gone due to the Spring Maiden, however, that only meant Watts would have to make him a new one. That bitch would pay for cutting off his tail; he would burn down every single thing that she loved and make her watch as he did. She would sink into despair before he was done with her. Raven Branwen would watch as he carved her tribe to pieces and killed everyone that she cared about. He would so enjoy seeing her face melt into sorrow and torment. He was less angry about her touching his tail as he was about her scaring Honey. If it hadn't been for that woman's weakness, then he doubted his child would still be alive. He would make her pay for that mistake.

Hearing the door begin to open he stood as Honey moved into the corner of the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She was a smart kid; she knew full well that he was going to kill the first person that came into the room. Although she was scared, she knew that Tyrian would never hurt her or let her be in danger. He was the only person other than their queen who would keep her completely safe from Ironwood and Ozpin's forces.

At fourteen she'd only been safe for five years of her short life. The moment she'd inherited the Winter Maiden powers from her grandmother, she'd been a lab rat. There was no chance that she'd ever be a normal child, but it'd been made worse by the fact she'd only been six at the time that the Maiden power had chosen her. What kind of man decided to experiment on a six-year-old girl? However, Tyrian had saved her, he'd given her a chance to live. The only thing she'd had to do in exchange was work for Salem. She didn't mind working for the queen; even now she didn't regret signing her life away. As long as she was away from that laboratory then she would do anything. There was no price too big or too high.

Curling further in on herself she looked down at the bed. It was the laughter from Tyrian that caused her to relax slightly at the fact he was here with her. Nothing could touch her with him around, not even Ironwood. Glancing at the man coming through the door she tensed when the magic inside her twitched in longing. Seeing Tyrian tense and the laughter die in his throat, she whimpered slightly before hiding her face.

He'd been expecting many people to walk through the door, but he hadn't been counting on Ozpin himself. Shifting to stand between the man and his child, Tyrian knew that Ozpin was the one man he could not kill. His queen had given strict orders for them to not under any circumstances kill the king as long as the king was in this form, they had the advantage. Clenching his fist he frowned his eyes going briefly to the door. Setting down the two plates he was carrying the man made no move to shut the door despite the criminal in the room. The blatant show of self-confidence irritated him, but Tyrian made no move toward the door. He might be insane on a good day but even he knew that the open door was bait.

"It's unlikely that you would be able to make it out the door," Ozpin stated drawing his attention. The cruel amusement on the man's face would have been something Tyrian thought he'd imagined if the man hadn't smirked at him for just an instant. Bristling he almost snarled as the man said, "if you do, you'd never make it out of the tower."

The threat hung in the air between like the blade of a guillotine; one wrong move and it would cost Tyrian his head. Watching Ozpin close the door slowly as if daring him to make a move he almost snarled. Who the hell did this man think he was to waltz in here and threaten them? He would tear out his eyes. Feeling his hand twitch with the murderous urge he pushed it down trying to keep himself calm. Honey was here, she was the most important thing right now; letting go of control and trying to kill Ozpin wasn't possible at the moment.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Ozpin," he said making sure there taunting tone rang out around them. Seeing the man twitch he said, "you don't look that dangerous."

"It seems Salem has been reduced to gathering the scum of the earth," Ozpin fired back with a smile. He said Salem's name as if it was a curse.

"Do not talk about my Goddess that way," Tyrian snapped as he trembled with the effort to keep himself calm. He couldn't attack and even if he did, he wouldn't win. Watching the man turn his attention to Honey he growled.

"What possessed a Maiden to join the grimm," the man asked ignoring the snarling faunus in favor of studying the small girl. His files stated that she was one year younger than Ruby; and that she'd went missing just after turning nine, before that she'd been under protective custody in Atlas after the death of her grandmother three years prior. It was obvious now that Salem had taken the girl but he had no idea why the girl would join the grimm woman. From the video he'd watched earlier it was clear she was attached to the serial killer.

"Leave her alone," Tyrian warned as he flexed his hand.

 _"Kill him, it's obvious we won't get any answers with him around,"_ King whispered. It was a testament to how used to voices in his head he was that he didn't even twitch. He could feel the anger of his past life at Tyrian's tone and part of him agreed that killing the faunus would solve their issues. However, from the way the two acted around each other killing Tyrian would end any chance of him gaining the girls loyalty.

 _"He cares about the girl, killing him would be counterproductive,"_ Archon argued causing Ozpin to mentally twitch. It wasn't often that Archon decided to make his opinions known and even less on matters like this.

 _"Threaten him then, use their weakness for each other against them,"_ King said. The dismissive tone was echoed for a moment before he felt Archon bristle. It would dissolve into an argument that wouldn't end until one of them backed down.

 _"Both of you hush,"_ Ozpin snapped before they could even begin fighting. However, he did catch onto what they were both trying to tell him. Taking a moment to study the two he allowed an almost vicious smirk to appear on his face.

"I would never have guessed that you cared for the girl," he admitted. Seeing the man's jaw tighten he knew that it wasn't an act. Tyrian might be a murderous psychopath but he cared about the little girl on that bed. He could use that connection between them to control them and get answers. Pushing up his glasses he said, "amusing that a serial killer would care for a little girl."

Tyrian tensed at the man's words. Honey didn't know that he was a serial killer; they'd done their best to keep her from the darkness of the world they lived in. He'd done his best to separate the killer he was too from the man who protected her. Glancing back at her he met the startled blue eyes for a moment before turning back to Ozpin with a snarl. Clenching his fist he barely took a step forward before the man's cane was pointed at his neck. Swallowing thickly he narrowed his gaze into a glare.

"Oh does she not know," Ozpin asked as the girl shot to her feet. The protective expression mirrored on both their faces didn't change even as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket. Inside was all the evidence of Tyrian's deeds as well as those he suspected that he'd done over the years since him joining Salem although all the other features were disabled. Tossing it onto the bed he said, "Maiden, your protector is a serial killer; all the evidence is in this scroll. Have fun trying to explain that to her."

"Bastard," the curse was accompanied by a war cry as the faunus responded to his taunt. Sidestepping the man's attempt to punch him Ozpin lashed out; the pummel of his cane impacting the man's head and sending him crashing to the floor. Hearing a worried cry he twisted toward the Maiden. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she stood frozen with the tip of his cane just barely brushing her neck.

"I suggest you be silent," he told the groaning faunus who responded with an enraged glare. Turning back to the girl he asked, "Why did you join Salem? Your abilities are not meant to be used to serve Salem."

Glancing between him and her guardian, Honey didn't know what to do. She could still feel the magic under her skin, but it didn't want to attack him. Trembling in fear she wanted to go home; back to that comfortable bed where her queen could keep her safe from home. As if sensing her fear, Tyrian met her eyes. The comforting gold shinned with rage and worry. It didn't matter if he was a serial killer, she didn't care who he killed. If he couldn't protect her now, then she would protect him. Pulling on the ice in her veins she felt a bit relieved when the air around them began to cool. Clenching her hands, she didn't notice that her eyes were glowing as a thin layer of ice began to form on the floor and walls around them.

Cute. Her attempt to intimidate him was nothing more than cute. The furious expression on her face was nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum; one that he was unwilling to allow. Dark green light lashed out around them as he flexed his power just a little bit. While weaker than the Maiden in terms of magical power, he was still far older and experienced. Watching her stumble as the ice vanished, he felt her magic brush against his like a scolded puppy as it rushed to hide beneath her skin.

"Answer Maiden," he stated not giving the girl a moment to recover. Flinching away from him she looked down at the floor as she tried to shrink under his heated eyes.

It felt like she was trapped in that lab again; the only thing missing was the bleach white scrubs and collar. The skin of her wrist burned under the metal cuff as she trembled. There had to be something she could do until her queen came to save them. Her Queen would come, wouldn't she? Hearing a groan, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist as Tyrian pushed himself to his feet. Tugging her against his side he wrapped an arm around her shoulders; taking the not so subtle hint she clung to him while hiding her face from Ozpin's gaze.

"Because you people tortured her," he said. There was no anger in the faunus' gaze as he laid out the cruel truth to the other man. He hated talking about this with Honey around, but it was obvious Ozpin wasn't going to let it go. Tightening his grip on the girl when she flinched, he said, "your general put her in a lab and experimented on her from the age of six to nine."

"I see."

It was the first time since entering the room that Ozpin dropped his mask. Rage flashed in the man's eyes before settling and giving his eyes a wildfire green glow. Tyrian wasn't lying to him; he knew the signs of lying. Turning the man said nothing even as his hand tightened around the handle of his cane. Walking from the room with barely controlled movements he closed the door behind him only allowing his lips to pull into a snarl once he heard the door lock.

HIS MAIDENS WERE NOT FUCKING SCIENCE EXPERIMENTS!

(Qrow)

Be a huntsman they said. It'll be fun they said.

He signed up for bounty missions and solo hunts. He did not sign up to be a babysitter for a bunch of kids. Okay, there were only seven kids, but the point was he didn't sign up to be around kids. He worked better alone without people to drag him down or get in the way. It was understandable that they wanted to save the girl too, but he hated being responsible for their lives. Why couldn't Tai be assigned the kids; he liked kids.

Team CEZR was the first team. A recon and scouting group that had much less firepower than they probably thought they did. Ciar was the leader with a semblance that regulated him to the background. With a noncombatant-based semblance he was less dangerous than his twin Roan. They both however used swords katana's to be exact. Roan's semblance was something that reminded crow of a shifty hologram machine. Ciar's second in command was Zero Blanc who wore a mask that caused him to think of Raven. The quiet girl had the almost opposite personality of his sister although she did use a katana as well which honestly made him a little glad that the final team member didn't have a sword. Eve Arctica didn't have a sword but that didn't mean he had any idea what the two folded objects on her back was. It would have been a little creepy for all four of them to use swords.

In comparison to the scouting and recon team the remainder of team CFVY was supposed to be front line fighters. He'd been a little shocked when Ozpin assigned them to him but he didn't question it; if it was for Oz then he would do anything. The two boys of the team were silently guarding the faunus girl who kept her eyes on her feet. It was likely the three were here out of some obligation of guilt. He understood how they felt.

What he didn't understand was why Ozpin was sending him out here instead of some other hunter. With the breach so close to happening, everyone on their side was needed in Vale or around the city in general. He could guess the man had his reasons but with Tyrian's escape, he didn't see the need for roaming patrols. He knew that finding this girl was important to Oz; no student left behind is what he always said, but he didn't want the man to be defenseless. Sure Tai was there but Tai wouldn't kill people.

Fingering his flask under his shirt he motioned for the kids to get ready as the airship got close to their destination. He hoped that Ozpin had a plan for the breach because he still had no idea how they were going to get out of this one without it turning into a slaughter.

(Ruby)

Nodding along as Raven gave a report of the area, Ruby frowned. There were no signs of White Fang activity in the streets or buildings. There were only so many places to hide in the ruined city so where could they be. There must be some sign of life they were missing or maybe they weren't looking in the right place. During his lecture, Oobleck had told them about the underground expansion that allowed a train to run from Mt. Glen to Vale. If the White Fang was hiding wouldn't an underground base be more efficient than a ruined city?

Their mission was to save Torchwick, who was surrounded by the White Fang. With a Schnee on their team hostilities would increase even more than usual. It was likely that Viper and Nix were here too although she doubted that Adam would be here. There was no evidence that he wasn't here either. Blake's connection to the White Fang might be more of a hindrance too. The best way would be to use stealth to find and retrieve their target, but she had no idea if they would be able to stealth past faunus senses.

Chewing on her nail, she glared down at the floor under her feet. First, they would have to find an entrance to the underground then they would have to sneak in, or charge in. It was unlikely that the White Fang would immediately try to kill Roman but there was a chance he could be put in danger by their actions. Worse there were supposed to be subterranean grimm in the underground caverns so any destruction could summon the grimm. Above ground, their chances for winning against the grimm were increased tenfold but underground it was a different story. Not only had her team never encountered subterranean grimm but the darkened environment would also be an issue.

Humming slightly as she switched hands, she didn't notice the amused look thrown at her by Raven. Fighting in the caverns would be too risky, so perhaps drawing them out would be the better option. It wouldn't be easy but smoking out the faunus and Roman would save them time and be less of a risk. Maybe they could use the grimm as an advantage too since the White Fang would be afraid of them too. Setting grimm on people was against her morals though.

"Ruby, do you have something to say," Raven asked causing the girl to jolt. Watching in amusement as the girl glanced around with a blush, she chuckled.

"Right, um, I think the White Fang is using the underground cavern as a base," she said bluntly. Seeing the older woman's eyes widen in realization she watched Raven pull out her scroll and begin searching through files.

"So, their hiding like rats," Weiss stated causing Blake to send her a glare. There was amusement in the heiress eyes as she smirked at her teammate. For a moment the faunus just frowned before she chuckled; at least they were getting along.

"If their underground then we'll have to find some sort of access point," Liam said from his place beside the stairs. There had to be a limited number of entrances to the underground cavern or the citizens wouldn't have been able to guard them. It was likely that the White Fang had isolated their activities to a limited space to avoid stretching themselves thin. Feeling Yang lean against him from her seat on the stairs he tensed. Glancing between the blonde and her mother he frowned at the tight expression on Yang's face.

"I know, it's also likely that any entrance will be heavily guarded," Ruby admitted as she shifted nervously. Seeing the reassuring smile Blake sent her, she relaxed.

"Found it," Raven announced. Placing her scroll on the table she brought up the holographic map of Mt. Glen's underground city.

Standing Yang followed Liam to stand beside her teammates while also keeping the man between her and her mother. Watching the woman highlight the entrances she noted that there was one close to them. It was true that she wasn't a strategist like her cousin or a genius at stealth-like Blake, but even she knew that going down into the cavern was dangerous. Feeling Liam's fingers brush against her hand she relaxed. If grimm did attack along with the White Fang, there were three experienced fighters on their side.

"We'll head over to the closest entrance. Even if the White Fang is nowhere to be seen it will still give us a way into the cavern," Raven stated. Picking up her scroll she motioned for them to follow as she walked from the house. If they managed to enter the underground tonight, then perhaps they could evacuate Roman and escape without the White Fang realizing they were here. She would like to avoid a battle if possible.

(Ironwood)

He couldn't keep his eyes off Glynda as she walked him through the outline of the tournament. Her words were barely reaching his ears as she spoke. Even after all these years, she was still the same beautiful woman she'd always been. He'd been in love with her since he'd seen her during their Vytal tournament when they were third years. Yet she'd only had eyes for Ozpin and even after all these years that hadn't changed.

"So, when my student wins your going to transfer to Atlas and become my assistant right," he joked.

She completely tensed sending him a small glare as she shifted putting the table between them. Her discomfort was obvious to everyone but him. She hated the obsession he'd seemed to have for her; it made her skin crawl when he looked at her like she was a possession to be taken. Every time the Vytal festival came around it was the same thing; because any other time they met, she put Ozpin between them or just avoided him.

"I'm afraid that joining another academy would be impossible," she stated with a professional tone. Glancing at the clock she offered him a tightlipped smile before turning back to the task at hand. Passing him the files for students taking part in the tournament she waited for him to go through them.

Even without someone attacking during the tournament there would still be much for her to do. As the primary organizer, she had to work with the other schools in hopes of making an entertaining spectacle. Watching him flip through the files she noticed him twitch when he came to Cinder's file, but the expression wasn't one she knew how to read. However, he did have a reaction, that had to mean something. Was it true that he was a traitor? She'd never wanted to believe that one of them could betray Ozpin, was her faith mistaken?

"Are you certain, anything could happen to Beacon," he said without glancing at her.

"Quite," she stated. It was instinct that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand when he finally met her eyes. There was a cold warning in his dark eyes that made it hard for her to breathe. Tightening her grip on the clipboard in her hands she looked down unable to hold his gaze.

"Regardless, Atlas would be happy to have you," he said before placing the files on the table. Standing he walked around the table to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. He would hate to lose her because of some misguided sense of loyalty to Ozpin. There was a longing in him to tell her just how much of a liar Ozpin was and how much death the man had caused over the years, but he couldn't. All he had to do was stick to the plan and he would get everything he wanted. With that thought in his mind, he said, "I would be happy to have you."

Taking a large step to put distance between them, she mentally prayed for help as she gave an awkward half-smile. Not noticing her discomfort, he began to talk about the advantages being in Atlas would give her, but she didn't hear a word of it. He never listened when she said she didn't want to be in Atlas. He always got into her personal space without noticing how uncomfortable it made her. Clenching the clipboard in her hands until her knuckles turned white, she bit her tongue. Even if she hated being around him, she had no choice but to act professionally.

Feeling her scroll buzz, she barely held back a sigh of relief as she took it from her pocket. The message of summons from Ozpin was all the reason she needed to make a quick escape from the room and leave him staring after her. Frowning as she left, he sat back down. Once Beacon fell, Glynda would join him in Atlas even if he had to force her to stay beside him. With two council seats, he was the most powerful man in Atlas after all; and there was something attractive about the idea of putting her in chains.

With his cooperation with Salem, Atlas was safe from her and her minions. If he lived no harm would come to his people on the condition that once the other three relics were collected, he handed the staff to Salem. He fully intended to keep his deal, for every kingdom that suffered meant his own thrived. The kingdom of Atlas would have unrivaled power in the world and once Salem won, they would heroically fight her off losing the floating city in the process. Then he would bring the world under the banner of Atlas just like it should have been after the great war.

Project T.R.O.J.N. would ensure the loyalty of the newly named Atlas city-states through any means necessary. There would be no reason for his actions to be connected to that of Salem's forces. Once he ruled the world there would be a change in both technology and politics; after all, Atlas was made to lead to a brighter future. The first change would be a restriction on faunus; they weren't human after all and shouldn't have human rights. With the White Fang helping Salem destroy Beacon soon he doubted people would have an issue with his decree.

"Someone's plotting," Cinder said softly as she closed the door behind her. Hearing the lock click he rolled his eyes at her action. Stalking over to him, she didn't hesitate to sit down in his lap.

"Cinder," he warned as he placed a hand on her waist. Ignoring him the woman reached out to go through the files on his desk. Giving a triumphant sound she tugged one out of the stack before showing it to him. The hesitantly smiling face of Ruby Rose was clipped to the folder. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Why should I care about Ozpin's pet first year?"

"She's going to a gift for Mercury," the woman said. Twitching at her words he watched as she tossed the file back onto the table. Every movement she made caused his eyes to heat up before he finally had enough. Catching her waist in a tight grip he glared daring her to try and move. Chuckling at the silent warning she said, "Just think, I have my Emerald, you're going to have Glynda, we should get Mercury a little pet too."

"Has he mentioned wanting a pet," he asked deciding to go along with the woman. Shaking her head, she looped her arms around his neck before pressing her body against his own. Meeting his heated eyes with her own she kissed him gently and mentally laughed when he returned the action.

(Ruby)

Walking between Weiss and Blake, Ruby sighed as Jay moved to walk directly behind her. It was possible they were walking into a trap, but she believed Roman wouldn't betray them. At this point it would be insanity for Roman to even think of betraying Niko; the faunus didn't take betrayal well. Repressing a shiver at the reminder of just how horrible the white-haired man's temper could be she wondered if they were going to stop the White Fang's plan too or let it play out. It was obvious that Ozpin knew just what was going on here, but he'd sent a rescue team instead of a demolition team.

In her eyes, it looked as if he wanted the White Fang to succeed in whatever they were doing in order to lure his enemy into a false sense of security. While the tactic wasn't one, she would have gone with she could see why he would choose it. There was a possibility, that the White Fang might be using this as simply a weapons storage base, but she doubted that was the case. Tapping her weapon, she frowned; was Mercury a part of this? She hated how much she didn't want him to be her enemy.

It was easy for Blake to notice that her leader was tense from the beat Ruby was tapping on her scythe. She hated it when her leader got like this. Clenching her hand, she glanced around the barren roads before reaching out to lay a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Feeling Ruby jolt out of her thoughts she smiled at how quickly the girl relaxed under her touch. If there was one thing, she was sure of, it was that Ruby trusted her; she would never betray that trust.

Opening her mouth to speak she stilled as her ears tilted as she heard the low growl from an alley a few feet away. Seeing Jay notice the same thing she had, the golden-eyed girl tapped her leader's shoulder twice. Nodding in understanding Ruby laid a relaxed hand on her weapon as the grimm came into view. There were about fifteen small beowolves plus an alpha who stood at the very back of the pack. Narrowing her gaze, the reaper considered their options as Raven moved to stand a few feet away making it obvious that she wouldn't be helping.

"What's the plan," Blake asked while reaching back to grip her weapon. If she'd been looking at her leader's face, Blake would have noticed the flash of uncertainty that Ruby tried to hide.

"Yang, Blake, take the left and right to box them in. Weiss, I want a few glyphs above the grimm. Liam, you and I will take them out while Jay stays to protect Weiss."

Barely getting a chance to nod, the white-haired girl unsheathed the rapier on her belt. Taking a deep breath, she aimed the blade forward at the grimm. White glyphs appeared above the grimm hovering in place as her leader and the blonde spearmen leaped forward. Clenching the hilt of her sword tightly, Weiss kept a close eye on the grimm. While the boy beside her was clearly alert and ready to fight, she didn't want to be caught off guard. Eyeing the red streak that signified her leader, she straightened, there were petals everywhere from her leader's attack.

It was instinct that caused her to flip backward avoiding the diving talons of a tiny nevermore. Wincing she held up her sword to block as the grimm screeched at her only to freeze as a bladed chain wrapped around the birdlike grimm before slamming it into the ground. Jay gave her a nod as he turned his attention to the small flock currently screeching at him for killing their comrade. Returning the nod nervously she turned back to the task Ruby had assigned her.

Replacing the glyphs that had vanished she watched Liam bounce off one before driving his spear into a beowolf. The enraged howl of the alpha caught her attention as the creature charged forward its jaws lashing out to attack Ruby's back. Narrowing her blue eyes, Weiss twitched her wrist sending a glyph between her leader and grimm to block the blow just as Blake's ribbon wrapped around its neck. Sighing in relief as the last Beowolf was disposed off she glanced up as Jay played with the mini-nevermores. It was easy for her to tell that was all the boy was doing.

Rolling her eyes, the heiress glanced back at her leader just in time to see a blur of red fly past her body. Spinning around she stared in shock at the corpse of the beowolf who'd been sneaking up on her; how had she not noticed it? Watching the red scythe clang against the ground as it faded from existence she huffed as Ruby slammed into her like a bullet. Patting Ruby's back, she frowned. This made twice that her leader had saved her, but what if she wasn't there to save her next time? Once she returned to Atlas, Ruby wouldn't be around to save her.

Pouting and unwilling to admit she was pouting, Weiss tugged on the younger girl's hair. Wincing Ruby frowned at the suddenly smirking form of her partner. Stepping away from the older girl, Ruby stomped her foot on the ground. Covering her mouth Weiss hid a laugh behind her hand hoping that Ruby hadn't noticed.

"Weiss," the younger girl whined causing the older girl to give in to her laughter. Smiling at her accomplishment, Ruby was happy to see her teammate happy. Neither of them noticed the ground begin to crack under their feet until they were already sinking.

Eyes widening at the sensation of being weightless, Ruby panicked. The underground portion of the city was right under their feet; the White Fang was down there. If they found Weiss, then it was likely they would kill her. Looking around wildly as Weiss shrieked, her silver eyes met Jay's emerald green. Grabbing the white-haired girl's wrist, she threw the older girl toward the rapidly falling edge. She could hear Blake screaming her name, but Ruby couldn't focus on anything other than keeping her partner from falling. The thundering footsteps of her aunt let her know the woman was rushing toward them however knowing Raven Weiss wouldn't be the woman's priority.

"Jay, get Weiss!"

The scream left her lungs even as her hand clenched tightly around her partner's wrist. In a flash of silver Jay's chain wrapped around the white-haired girl's waist stopping their fall. Clinging to her partner's wrist Ruby breathed out a wavering sigh of relief as she glanced down at the darkness below her waiting for her to just fall. She didn't want to fall. Feeling her fingers begin to slide off her partner's wrist she looked past Weiss at Blake who was reaching down toward them. The fear-filled golden eyes that darted to meet her own were the only thing she saw as the fragile grip she had on her partner gave out.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm doing alright. Are you guys doing okay? So the next chapter will be the start of the two-part Breach of Vale. What are your thoughts on the chapter? And yes before anyone asks, it was inevitable that Ruby fell into the underground city.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own RWBY**

Turns out that falling down a hole into a large underground city was not the same as falling off her bed, for one thing, there wasn't so much a floor rushing up to meet her, but a grey concrete roof. In a show of control, she did not flail her arms around while screaming at the top of her lungs, instead she paled. One of the first lessons drilled into her head by Ozpin, other than chess, was having a good landing strategy. As such bursting into petals and allowing herself to drift onto the roof was the best option, and it worked out well. If crashing down hard and spending at least ten percent of her aura during the crash counted as going well. She supposed that being alive after such a fall was a good thing but glancing up at the hole above her, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Weiss was safe.

It wasn't a good thing however that she had no idea what to do now. Should she continue the mission, or wait for orders? Her aunt wouldn't leave the rest of her teammates, so she was on her own. Reaching back to touch the hilt of her sword she was relieved to find it still there; she had a weapon, so she wasn't defenseless. She wasn't afraid of meeting the White Fang, even if they were terrorists, what she feared was the grimm. It would be too easy for her negative emotions to bring grimm crashing down onto her, so she had to stay positive.

Dropping her hand, she frowned, although she had no idea where Roman currently was, she didn't have much of a choice to do anything other than continue the mission. Ozpin wouldn't have sent them here if he didn't think they could do it. White Fang or no White Fang, the mission came first. She would retrieve Roman Torchwick, and escape Mt. Glen, there was no other choice. Being a huntress meant putting the mission above her fears. She might be afraid, but that didn't matter.

Sighing, she looked behind her just in time to see the flash of silver heading for her face, a knife. Leaning backward, she scrambled to dodge the weapon, dropping into a handstand she kicked out only to meet air. Landing she didn't hesitate to draw her weapon, the folded metal uncoiling until it was a little longer than Blake's katana. Holding her weapon tightly she didn't expect the sound of clapping to fill the air. Why did she feel as if she was being mocked? Glaring in the direction of the sound she felt her heart drop at the long blonde-haired man standing a few feet away.

"Its good to see you again miss. Rose," he said the tone just sarcastic enough that she had no idea how to respond. She had to say something, but the words were caught in her throat, because she knew he could kill her. Shivering as she remembered the cold pressure of his knife against her neck, the reaper stood from her kneeling position. She would not be afraid.

She could have sworn he only took a step forward, but in less than a second, he was in front of her. Holding up her sword she was barely able to block the downward strike of his knife causing sparks to fly in the air. What she couldn't block was the kick he sent at her chest, stumbling she felt her heel caught on the edge of the roof giving her just enough time to yelp before she was falling once again. It was nice to know that gravity still worked.

Her eyes must have closed instinctively when she fell, since they snapped open when his hand wrapped around her neck. Hitting the ground hard she barely heard him chuckle as her aura took a nosedive into the red, she was vaguely sure she might have a concussion now. Dazed she blinked up at the smug-looking man; hadn't she slammed him into the ground during their last fight. It was petty for a fully grown man to find enjoyment in beating up a teenage girl, not that she was going to tell him that, the situation was bad enough without her turning into her sister.

Clenching her hand on her sword she wondered if it would be asking too much for her aunt to come barreling out of the sky. She doubted he would be able to beat Raven Branwen, but at this point she would even take Jay coming to save her. At least Blake wasn't here to watch her failure; it had taken him less than a moment to ambush her. To make matters worse the first knife strike had been a warning, but she still hadn't had a chance to counter him. Watching as he stood and began speaking, she tuned him out; she didn't need to hear him gloat.

Rolling onto her side she couldn't keep the cough from leaving her mouth as she pressed a hand to her aching ribs. Keeping one ear turned to the man she glanced around noticing the White Fang grunts surrounding her with weapons pointed in her direction. Great, she'd found the White Fang, did that mean she'd failed her mission. The objective was to get Roman and leave without being noticed, not start a war with terrorists in an underground cavern. Pushing herself into a kneeling position she barely spotted the white coat and hat, before feeling dizzy. So, that concussion was a definite thing.

It was easy to stab her sword into the ground but less easy to move beyond her current position. Keeping her eyes on Roman she noticed the surprised and slightly worried expression on his face, not that it mattered, but also the small woman standing next to him. The woman's hair reminded her of ice-cream, which then made her feel nauseous since food wasn't something she needed to be thinking about right now. Frowning he leaned down to whisper something to the woman who nodded and vanished from Ruby's sight.

Roman was not having a good day; any day when Cinder was still alive wasn't a good day, but it was especially bad when a fifteen-year-old huntress in training dropped from the sky. What was Ozpin teaching this girl? This was supposed to be a stealth mission, instead it was ruined. Niko was going to kill him, especially if that was blood dripping down the girl's face. At this point he was sure there were more people looking to kill him than there were on his side. Let's see Ozpin would kill him for hurting the girl regardless if he'd done anything and Niko would tear out his eyes for standing here and doing nothing. They were still better than Cinder, so it was self-preservation, and slight pity, that caused him to step forward taking all attention onto himself.

"Viper enough, I think we all understand you're the better fighter. After all, you won against a teenage girl what could be more dangerous than that," he said with enough sarcasm to fill the entire cavern. The awkward chuckle that followed his statement came from one of the White Fang agents who quickly silenced themselves once their boss turned to face them. Ignoring the staredown, Roman stalked past the faunus in favor of kneeling in front of Ruby. Yep, definitely blood. Reaching out he barely noticed the way she flinched at his action, but he did notice it. Her sharp silver eyes met his own as he pushed her hair back giving him time to wink at her before he leaned back a fake smirk on his face. He was most certainly a dead man walking but pushing that thought back he asked, "So, how'd you find this place Red."

"Fell through a hole on the street," she said. The blunt tone was accompanied by a look dry enough to burn away the sea. Twitching at her tone he ignored the laugh from Viper as well as he could, while wishing Neo would hurry up; there was only so much he could do to distract everyone before they caught on.

"Well I've got to say, you have some bad luck Red," he stated unable to keep the amusement from his tone. Reaching up to push her hair back from her eyes she glanced past him at Viper who had crossed his arms. Following her gaze, Roman paled a bit at how close the faunus was to him.

This hadn't been the plan! Why could nothing ever go to plan? He was beginning to think it was a curse to have all his plans ruined by those around him. Not that it was a shock when things started going wrong the moment Cinder showed up. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but Roman did know that if the girl in front of him died he would die with her. Neo needed to hurry with causing a distraction, but more than that he needed to think of a way to get Ruby out of here once the distraction started. He doubted the girl would follow him or that she would be able to. Being slammed into the ground by an assassin wasn't something one could just recover from within minutes.

(Flare)

Sneaking out of Schnee manor had been easy, but only because she left her maid outfit at home. Instead she wore a plain black sweater and brown pants that matched her boots; not that her outfit was important. What was important was the black bladed hairpins in her hair and the sword strapped to her hip, both reminders of her time in the White Fang. She wasn't out here freezing as Flare Bones lover and servant to the Caelum family, but Flare Bones former member of the White Fang. Holding her hand against the hilt of her sword, she waited surrounded by skittish birds for the man who ruined her life to arrive.

She hoped that he turned this peaceful meeting into a fight, it would give her an excuse to kill him. Juno knew she was here, but her lover was the only one. What she wouldn't give to be back at the manor with Juno, but instead she was waiting on a snake to arrive. Ironic given he was a honey badger faunus; then again, the animals were vicious little beasts. He was the one who sent the agents to attack the manor; she hoped he'd been surprised that she was here.

Stiffening she smelled him before she saw him; the lilac scent barely able to hide the blood that clung to him. Curling her fingers around the hilt of her sword she allowed the frown to pull at her lips as he walked onto the roof. His golden eyes appraising her with what seemed like amusement, but she wasn't about to take a guess at his emotions. The black hair running down to his shoulders drifted with the spring, because this cold was spring, breeze as he smiled at her. It was the same expression he'd worn before sending her off on a suicide mission. Gritting her teeth, she shifted just enough to let him know she would attack him. Lex was nothing if not observant.

It was a good thing he stopped halfway across the roof, any closer and she might have attacked him anyway. Sucking in a calming breath through her mouth she glanced downward expecting to see blood dripping from his claws but there was nothing there. Apparently being here wasn't good for her mental state. Gods she hated the White Fang, but him most of all. Of course, being Sienna's right hand, he might as well had been controlling the White Fang.

"Hello little one," he said the tone bordering on condescending. Feeling her finger twitch on the hilt of her sword she narrowed her eyes. He was smirking when he said, "It was a surprise that you reached out to me after running off like a coward."

By reaching out he must have meant killing his agents. It wasn't the manner of their deaths that let him know she was here, but his semblance; he would talk to the dead. As creepy as it wounded the semblance only worked for two days after death and only if he had the corpse nearby. Her killing his mean in the way she had meant she'd wanted to talk to him, and that any attacks against the manor would be dealt with by her. It was something they both knew and there was no reason to beat around the bush by acting otherwise.

However, what almost caused her to draw her sword was him calling her a coward. As if running off when he ordered her execution for treason was cowardly. The worst part was that his actions had only been the last in a long line that had broken her faith in the White Fang. She was no coward, even if she did dress like a maid, but a proud member of the Bones family hailing from Vale. If he'd managed to kill her then he would have followed after due to her enraged family being out for his head. The only issue was why she'd been charged with treason, that was the one thing that she would never regret even if he'd managed to kill her.

"I won't apologize for protecting Juno. Nor will I allow you to bait me into an argument neither of us would win," she stated while ignoring the eyebrow he raised. Feeling her handshake as she tried to move it away from her sword she gave up and accepted that this meeting wasn't going to be peaceful. Not that she'd thought it would be due to his presence, but a girl could dream. Dropping all pretense of this being a meeting either of them wanted, she said, "any further attack on the Schnee manor will not be tolerated."

"And now you're standing up for humans who have shackled and branded our kind, do you not have any shame," he said. There was no longer a mocking tone in his voice, but she didn't care. He'd been targeting Whitley during that attack and she would not allow herself to be swayed by his words. She knew that the SDC were responsible for almost eighty percent of the pain faunus went through, she'd seen it with her own eyes, but that wasn't the issue here. Catching the glint in his metallic eyes she stiffened as he said, "but with your weak human mate, I don't suppose you have any right to feel shame. You've already betrayed your kind by saving her life. You've spat on the people who fought for their freedom and saved a Schnee but worse than that you've ruined any chance of a faunus leading the SDC!"

Flinching she heard a sword being drawn but it took her a moment to realize it was her own. Holding the blade in his direction she narrowed her eyes and dared him to make one more comment about Juno. He had no idea what had happened in those tunnels, or maybe he did and wanted to blame the human. His men had been the ones at fault so how dare he act as if Juno was the one who wasn't scared by the past. She'd seen those marks on her back, dealt with the nightmares, he had no right to insult her Juno and less of a right to pretend like he had the high ground.

She tried, gods did she try, but the only thing she could think about was the way Juno woke up screaming for weeks. He deserved to die, just like the men she'd butchered in the manor or those that she'd torn apart in those tunnels. He needed to die so that she would feel safe enough to live without looking over her shoulder or being afraid to let Juno out of her sight. Worse was the fact that he wanted to put Willows child in charge of the SDC. The council would never agree to something like that but Jacques would do worse. She had no doubt he would kill the child and Willow before the child was even born if he lost his other heirs. What would he do once he realized that it was Juno that would be raising the child not the Schnee's?

"Any attempt to attack the Schnee family will result in a war you cannot win," she stated more to keep herself from snapping than to intimidate him. She wasn't sure she could win if she fought him, but she also wasn't sure she would lose. Attacking might be a mistake but she would still attack without hesitation if he didn't back down. Letting him become a threat to her family wasn't an option. The Bones family had a long history of dealing with threats; she was no stranger to killing either.

"A war," he questioned a smirk appearing on his face. Sneering he said, "what makes you think a war is what I want? There doesn't have to be a war if you simply hand over the Schnee woman. You can stay living as a pet to your human whore."

It was hard to keep her blade from cutting through the skin of throat. She didn't know when she'd crossed the distance between them, but her blade still pressed against his neck with the desire to make him bleed. Holding her wrist with her other hand, she kept the blade from cutting him by physically holding herself back. The shaking in her hand wasn't easy to keep under control but killing him here would start a war. She didn't want to start a war, no matter what she might say to the contrary. He didn't care about how hard she was fighting herself; she could see that in his disinterested golden eyes.

"Did you think I'd forgotten how easily your human spr-"

"Your men raped her," she hissed. Rage flared in her eyes, but she didn't scream the words. They both knew the truth and he was doing nothing more than trying to start a fight. It was the smirk her gave her that let her know that he was amused by her words. Stepping away from him she said, "This is the final warning I'm giving you. Come near the Schnee manor again and I will kill you."

"No, you won't," he said bluntly.

The words were the only warning she had before his hand lashed out.

(Tyrian)

He'd never been a nervous person, yet here he was shivering under the gaze of his daughter. Blinking as she looked back down at the scroll with details outlining all his crimes in gory detail; it wasn't something a child should see. Yet he couldn't take it away from her, mainly because then he would have to explain everything which was somehow worse than letting her go through the files herself. He knew it was cowardly, but he felt that saying anything would lead him to losing her.

Shifting nervously for the fifth time in an hour he watched as she finally met his gaze with guarded blue eyes. Placing the scroll on the bed she frowned as she studied him. For years she'd trusted him, but he was a serial killer. He'd murdered countless people in violent bloody ways. Did that mean the man from the day they were captured had been telling the truth? Most likely. She'd known for years that Tyrian wasn't a good person, but he'd still saved her. Ever since her grandmother died leaving her the Winter Maiden powers, she'd been afraid. One way or another she'd always been terrified to even wake up.

Ironwood had experimented on her and now her guardian was a serial killer. The woman from before had been the Spring Maiden. Ozpin had magic just like she did yet he'd shut down her own in less than a second. There was no way that a serial killer would be on the right side of a war, but did it matter. Tyrian was loyal to Salem and he'd saved her from not only Ironwood but herself too. He'd stayed up with her teaching her about the world. He'd trained her how to fight. Without him, she'd still be in that lab waiting for the next experiment.

Did she really care that he was a serial killer? It was horrible yet she couldn't deny not caring. He wasn't Tyrian Callows the serial killer to her, he was just Tyrian. He was the man who saved, clothed, fed, and protected her. In a way, Salem had done those things too. The woman might be the Queen of Grimm, but she hadn't had to take her in. They kept her alive these last few years. The only thing Ozpin had done was trust the man who tortured her in the name of the greater good.

"Honey, ar-"

"I don't care! If he thinks that this will change anything then he can go fuck himself!"

Tyrian flinched back at the unexpected- since when could she shout- words from his child. He'd expected questions or at least her doubting him but this was different. For one, she just cursed. Their Queen would be distraught if she learned of that development. For another, she had leaped at him only to cling to him like a baby koala. Laying on the floor, where she'd tackled him, he blinked up at the ceiling. He felt smug at the fact Ozpin's little ploy hadn't changed anything if anything it had turned her further against the King.

He was proud of her. She'd come a long way from the little girl who was too scared to even breathe loudly. His child had fought the Spring Maiden and just told the King to go screw himself. Watts might not approve, and Hazel would be stunned but he knew that if the time ever came he wouldn't be able to choose between this child and his Queen. His Goddess Salem had his loyalty since the moment he saw her, but Honey was his daughter. They were two very different things but the warmth in his heart was for two people now not just one.

"The day I found you, I wasn't looking for you," he admitted. That day hadn't been his first mission for his queen nor would it be the last, but it had changed his world. Feeling her tighten her grip he ran a soothing hand through her hair. He knew that she hated talking about that day but this was something he needed to say. Closing his eyes, he remembered everything clearly as he said, "M… our Queen had ordered me to investigate the facility for anything unusual. I'd expected to find a new weapon but instead, I saw you."

Feeling her flinch at the reminded of the facility, he felt slightly guilty. Finding Ozpin's camera with his eyes he noticed the blinking red light, but he didn't care. If Ozpin was watching, then the man would know just how determined he was to protect his child. Maybe that would make him think twice about trying to take her away. The day he'd found her was the same day that Ironwood had been getting tired of a lack of results. If he'd given the man even another day, the abuse would have escalated.

"I know I'm a horrible person, hell I like being a horrible person, it's fun. But what I saw was beyond horrible," he said allowing a brief smirk to touch his face. More people than he'd cared to count had called him a monster. Personally, he agreed with them, but the difference was he enjoyed being a monster. The thrill of being the final thought in their head was indescribable and his Goddess allowed him to indulge in that side of himself. Putting the thought into words he said, "I enjoy the thrill of the hunt. I love tearing apart my prey and hearing them scream but seeing you about to be… none of them will ever touch you again."

"Ozpin, Ironwood, even Cinder will die before they hurt my daughter," he snarled. Keeping his eyes on the camera he dared Ozpin to come and challenge his words. He would tear the man apart. Honey was his, they had no right to threaten her or make her cry.

He was so tired of seeing her cry, or having her wake up terrified. Ozpin might not have known what Ironwood was doing, but he'd still failed to control him. All the blood on Ironwood's hands was also on Ozpin's. There was no such thing as a moral high ground in this war. He would make all of Ozpins followers suffer for the actions of one man and it would be delicious. Seeing their expressions of despair before they fell apart would bring him more joy than anything else ever could.

"Papa…"

Freezing at the word, he blinked rapidly as he met the unsure blue eyes of the girl staring down at him. Fear of rejection shinned in her eyes as she shifted nervously. The wait for his reaction must've seemed like the longest in the world before he hugged her tightly.

(Ruby)

She didn't know what happened, but the world was in chaos. One moment Roman was talking to her and the next there was an explosion. She could feel the world shake followed by screams as the panic brought grimm. The faunus around her were screaming, dying, as she was drug to her feet by the thief. Keeping a tight grip on her sword she stumbled as Roman yanked on her arm with a hiss for her to hurry up. Then the woman from before was beside them as if she'd formed out of thin air.

They were saying something over her head but she didn't hear them as she finally looked around to take in the scene around her. The subterranean grimm she'd feared had crawled in through the tunnels and the White Fang really didn't stand a chance against them. She was vaguely sure one looked like a giant spider; wait… make that definitely. It had eight harry legs one of which had just impaled a faunus woman who was screaming.

Roman looked away, but the woman on her other side didn't. Cold eyes watched without blinking as the faunus who weren't prepared for battle with grimm faltered. This wasn't what they had in mind when she set off the bomb to cause a distraction; neither of them had wanted this. Yet, it wasn't something they could change. Holding Ruby between them the two criminals fled toward the train in hopes that maybe just maybe they could outrun the grimm. Feeling dread settle in his stomach he twisted glancing back just in time to see a large worm-like grimm break through the panicked crowd of faunus.

Neo snarled silently as Ruby stumbled between them although they both knew the girl wasn't to blame. Meeting her eyes, he tried to say it was only a few more steps before something slammed into their backs and sent them sprawling. Crashing down to the ground hard he barely gave himself time to realize he was on his knees before rushing to stand and dragging Ruby with him. Glancing back, he almost dropped his cane as Neo sprang back up. The worm-like grimm opened its mouth to reveal more than five rows of teeth before a thin blade stabbed through its head. Hoping back down to the ground Neo gave him a look before grabbing Ruby's other arm, he was shocked the girl still held onto her sword, but Ruby refused to drop the thing.

Shuffling toward the train he cursed as a faunus woman stumbled past him. There was blood dripping from the place her arm used to be as she desperately tried to avoid the pincer-like mandibles of the grimm chasing her. Feeling the girl he was dragging flinch he followed her action as the grimm pounced. A white mask hit the ground as the beast bit into her leg before tugging. Whatever was left of his lunch almost escaped his mouth as the grimm grinned over at them with bloody jaws; the woman's leg hanging from its teeth.

Second later Ruby fell to the ground as Neo vanished. The sound of shattering glass echoed as she appeared before the grimm like an angel of death. Taking a moment to appreciate the amount of anger on his face, he wished to every god that a huntsman would show up. He would even take Cinder coming to save them. This was not what he signed up for.

Ruby felt sick, not just because of her head wound either. Crashing down onto her knees as the woman lunged at a grimm blocking their way, she flinched. Staring up at her were lifeless brown eyes. She'd been raised with criminals, she was fully prepared to kill, but she'd never seen anything like this. Holding her sword tightly she could hear Viper screaming for the White Fang to evacuate as Roman tried to pull her to her feet. This wasn't right, to have so many people dying around her and unable to do anything. She felt weak.

Blinking, she noticed Viper stumble as he kicked away a small centipede grimm. He wouldn't last, none of them would last. The White Fang was scrambling to get to the train and worse she had no idea what to do. These were terrorists; killers and thieves, but they were still people. Meeting the eyes of the dead woman she couldn't stomach the terrified expression on her face. Her team was still above ground, they had to be, which meant back up wouldn't be coming. Unless they made it to the train they were going to die. She didn't want to watch anyone else die down here.

Her sword glistened a dark red as the blood she'd stumbled into clung to the blade. What the fuck was she doing? She was a huntress wasn't she, so why was she just sitting here while people were dying? Shrugging off Roman's hand she stumbled to her feet with the grace of a one-legged duck. Her head hurt, and she didn't have much aura left but she wasn't a coward. She wanted to be like her mother; she doubted her mother ever ran from a fight and left others to die.

"A Huntress protects people," she whispered as her eyes sharpened. Clenching her hand on the hilt of her sword she focused on Viper who was holding the line between them and the grimm entering from the tunnel. If it wasn't for him there would be more grimm than just the few that had broken through, but he wouldn't be able to stay standing for much longer. Meeting Roman's eyes she allowed a bitter smile to touch her lips at the slow headshake he gave her.

Viper was in the middle of rethinking his career choices. His team would never have buckled under the pressure and panicked like this. Apparently new recruits were not able to keep calm in situations like this; it was like they didn't have combat experience or anything. Note the sarcasm. They were fucking civilians who thought they were big and bad thanks to joining a terrorist organization. He missed his team. To make matters worse, Nix was back in Vale helping Adam, so he was alone. Roman certainly wasn't going to help him.

He'd never see his team again, nor complete his goal of setting up Adam as King of the White Fang. Pearl was going to die alone in Atlas while Nix would be left to fend for herself; honestly, he didn't know which of the two options were worse. Noticing a deer faunus about to be crushed, he flicked his wrist sending one of his daggers straight through a centipede, he didn't know what it was actually called, head. Watching her scramble back, he stumbled trying to dodge back as a spider grimm lashed out with a serrated leg. Getting his knife up in time would be impossible.

With a flash of red, the spider screeched as it fell backward. Watching the leg fall to the ground, his hand snapped out grabbing her arm to keep her from falling as she landed. Changing her grip on her sword, she tilted her blade toward the grimm. Her eyes glinted like silver fire as she snarled up at the grimm with pure defiance. Around them, the faunus seemed to stop and stare at the young g… woman who stood between them and the grimm. They'd hurt her, mocked her, yet she was willing to fight the grimm.

"Is this your choice little huntress," he asked. Removing his hand from her arm, he flicked his wrist allowing another blade to drop into his hand. Tilting her head, she looked back at him with a tainted, pained smirk.

"A huntress has no choice," she stated causing him to give her an answering smirk.

"Try to keep up," he stated before turning to give orders to the remaining White Fang. Feeling her remaining aura sing under her skin, she lunged forward.

A huntress was supposed to protect people until death. She had no right to even think of calling herself a huntress if she backed down now. Briefly, she wondered if her mother had ever felt this way, the strange mixture of excitement and pride. The dread was still burning in her body, but she didn't focus on it, not when adrenaline caused her to rocket across the battlefield. Tearing through the grimm she knew that for once a wild grin wasn't on her face. Her expression was completely cold and deeply in contrast with her usual attitude.

Tearing through the grimm around her she twisted to look behind her when something touched her back. Roman stood at her back his cane clutched in his hand as he blocked a downward slash from a spider grimm. She hadn't even noticed the grimm coming toward her, blinking as a thin blade pierced its skull, she winced. Turning back around she pressed her back against his own while Neo danced through the ranks of the grimm. Each movement was followed by an inhuman shriek as she tore them apart.

"Red, you just keep fucking up my plans don't you," Roman snapped as he fired a flare at the grimm. Neo dropped back beside them for only an instant, but it was long enough for him to see her wink.

Darting back into the fray, the small woman stabbed her blade through a centipede before ripping out her blade and kicking off its head to land on a spider. Flipping her sword in her hand she stabbed downward, her eyes finding Viper's as he finally whipped the White Fang into a firing line. Smirking, she rolled as she landed. Maybe they could finally turn this around, it wasn't as if the grimm were going to roll over and die.

"Sorry," Ruby said without feeling any remorse. Scoffing, Roman nodded at Viper before grabbing the kid's arm and tugging her toward the firing line.

"Got any plan kid," he asked. Keeping her standing as she stumbled, he heard a grimm screech behind him before cutting off as Neo kicked it in the head. Landing on top of it, she stomped down on its face piercing its skull with her heel. Seeing Ruby send him a confused glance he smirked making sure to keep his tone teasing as he said, "you're the Huntress."

Reaching the firing line, she took a moment to catch her breath as Viper called for the faunus to keep their hands steady. Narrowing her gaze, she turned to look at the grimm that were being held off by Neo. There were still grimm coming in from the tunnels, but the flow had slowed. Part of her wondered if this was what the people of Mt. Glen had felt during their last days, but she pushed it back. Looking back at the past wouldn't help them right now.

"Fire and don't stop until you're out of ammo, after that…." she cut herself off. She could feel the eyes of every faunus on her even Vipers. The man stiffened for a moment as he followed her thought process before cursing.

"Red," Roman said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath Ruby tightened her grip on her sword.

"Run for the train… the rest of us will stay here and keep them distracted," she ordered turning her cold silver eyes to the faunus who shifted slightly under her gaze.

"You have your orders; get ready to shoot as soon as Neo gets clear," Viper snapped as he nodded at her. Relaxing now that she wasn't the center of attention, she noticed the considering look Roman sent in her direction before he let go of her shoulder and stepped away.

She was sure that her team were on their way, and while she might not know what was on the train, she knew that it was better than staying here. The White Fang would get to the train not because she agreed with their goals, but because she didn't want anyone to die here. They might be terrorists, but they were still people. This was her choice; a choice that could get her killed but hers none the less. Watching Neo leap off a worm and land beside Roman Ruby flinched as Viper slammed his hand down on her shoulder.

Raising a hand the faunus couldn't stop his other from tightening on the girl's shoulder. This was one shot, one chance, to make it out of here alive in order to kill Cinder. The witch had sent them down here and he would happily spill every secret she had to get back at her for it. Keeping his hand still as the grimm got closer, he glanced down at the girl. Her eyes hadn't left the grimm and the grip on her weapon was so tight that he knuckles were white. When he'd met her on the docks, he'd known she would become a huntress worthy of the name and an annoyance to his kind. He hadn't been wrong. Flickering his eyes up to meet Neo's he gained a nod in return as the woman sheathed her weapon. Shifting closer to Ruby she laid her umbrella on her shoulder as her knees bent.

"Fire!"

His hand cut through the air as the order left his lips. The overwhelming sound of gunfire filled the air as the White Fang followed his order instantly. Screeching as the bullets impacted their body the grimm fell back giving them some breathing room, but Viper didn't care about them. Pulling his hand away from Ruby's shoulder he reached down unsheathing the small throwing knife from the sheath on his belt. She yelped as the blade cut through her jacket and into the skin of her arm as her betrayed silver eyes found his. Resisting the urge to apologize he let the knife fall to the ground as Neo lunged toward the girl. Behind his mask, his lips pulled into a bitter smile as she collapsed the sedative working faster than usually due to her lack of aura.

Neo slid her arms forward catching the teen even as Ruby's sword clattered to the ground. Holding the girl tightly she didn't look up at Roman as he threw his head back laughing instead, she closed her eyes. They'd made their choice, just like Ruby had made hers. The Little Huntress would be wasted dying here, yet more than that, they had a rule against killing kids. Letting Ruby stay was the same as killing her and she refused to break her own rule. Letting her eyes snap open as the gunfire stopped, she reached down grabbing the girl's sword before flicking a switch causing it to collapse into a smaller version and sheathing it.

Picking up the girl, she met Roman's eyes as he smiled at her. It was the expression reserved just for her, it hurt to see it now. For a moment she wanted to stay and fight beside him just like she always had. Then she turned away, her feet carrying her away from the battle behind her; away from him. Clutching the girl close to her she wanted to scream as Viper shouted to hold the line. Still, she couldn't stop herself from looking back just in time to see Roman drop to his knees a serrated spider leg ripping across his chest.

Then the world turned to ice.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own RWBY**

Mt. Glen was nothing but a disaster that had led to nothing but death for most involved. The train hadn't even managed to start moving toward the city before everything went to hell. None of the recruits he'd sent to help with preparations were even still alive. At least that was what most still thought, sitting here watching Cinder pace around the room with anger written all over her face he understood how she felt. He was enraged at the deaths of his comrades in the White Fang; however, she only cared about the set back to her plans. The breach she'd been planning wouldn't happen, the White Fang was crippled. Was it wrong he felt a hint of satisfaction at her anger?

Viper had returned last night with the news that someone had dropped volatile dust near a cavern wall letting in the grimm. After that the new recruits hadn't stood a chance. Even Viper had been injured in his escape although he'd been the only one to escape. Bad news wasn't the only thing he brought back; he'd returned with Roman's bloodied coat and cane telling the news of the man's death. For a brief instant Cinder had frozen from shock or anger he didn't know, but she'd frozen all the same. Obviously, she hadn't expected the thief to die so soon. He doubted that Neo would return to Beacon or even try to help with Cinder's plans at all.

He didn't know how Cinder would choose to react, but he didn't care. It was far past the time when he would try to help her and with the lack of forces at his disposal; he didn't have to lift a finger. For the moment, he had to bury his recruits and send home news of their deaths to their loved ones. First however he had to check on Viper, and make sure the man had gotten treated. Standing he left Cinder to her plotting; the woman didn't even notice as he left, not that he cared. Exiting the warehouse, he frowned when Nix met him at the door. The leopard faunus was in full battle gear as if she expected a fight.

Holding her spear tightly she reached up to adjust her mask while he scoffed. Try as she might the girl was still more of a healer than a warrior. Laying a gentle hand on her head, he sighed. The sound was filled with exhaustion not just from his talk with Cinder but also from the knowledge that Sienna would have to be told about the situation. Honestly, he was thinking it would have been better to leave the White Fang when Blake did.

"Let's go get the others," he said.

Dropping his hand from her head he'd barely taken a step before he was sinking into the ground. The dark portal swallowing them both had him wincing as he tried to ignore the nauseous feeling that always came when traveling like this. Stumbling as he rose from the connected portal at the base, he winced as Viper grabbed his shoulders. Feeling the man wince, he straightened and narrowed his eyes.

"I told you not to move around too much," he snapped. Grabbing the blonde's shoulder, he tugged him toward the couch and forced him to sit down. Scoffing the blonde rolled his eyes even as the bandages covering his wounded chest shifted.

"I'm fine, Raven didn't hurt me too bad," the man stated as he rubbed a hand over his chest. The black-haired woman had made it both a warning and an excuse. The only way for Cinder to believe them was to make it look like he was forced to retreat. It still didn't help that the moment he walked through the door looking like he was half-dead, the woman wanted to kill him. She'd even proposed death as a punishment for his failure.

"She still stabbed you," Nix hissed.

Watching her toss the mask away and kneel in front of her guardian, Adam felt horrible. These were his people; no matter how annoying they were, how was he supposed to protect faunus rights when he couldn't even protect them. He wasn't a good leader, not when Cinder could walk right in and order around his people. He just wanted her dead already. Was that too much to ask for? It wasn't as if she was invincible.

"We needed it to look real," Viper said softly.

It had looked real. Adam still couldn't get the image of him stumbling through the door with blood all over his chest. The scream that Nix let out still haunted him far more than he was willing to admit. Worse was the fact that Cinder had looked turned on by the entire situation. The wicked witch really just needed to die already. He would kill her himself, but she was always on guard whenever they spoke. It was obvious that she didn't trust him; not that he blamed her.

"Yes, it looked completely real when you were bleeding out in my arms," she snapped. The defensive tone causing Adam to tense. Why was it that every woman had the same tone, that never failed to make him feel like he was under attack? Nix was a sweet little cat that would never hurt anyone without the last name Schnee, he wasn't threatened by her.

"Sorry," Viper whispered. Watching the man reach out to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder; Adam felt slightly uncomfortable. This felt like a moment he wasn't supposed to be watching but he couldn't look away. Hearing Viper chuckle, he was slightly shocked that the blonde could make a sound that wasn't completely terrifying. Uncaring of their audience he said, "Nix... listen to me, everything is going to be fine. I'm alive, and I won't be dying anytime soon."

"Fine, but I'm healing you," she snapped within seconds of him going silent. Sighing as she raised her glowing hands to his chest, the man leaned back to relax.

"When you two get done we need to leave," Adam said. Keeping his voice stern, he tried to ignore the way Nix flinched as she used her semblance. Shifting on his feet he stated, "our meeting with Raven won't wait forever."

(Coco)

Coco was anxious. Stalking around the area of the nest, she kept glancing toward the entrance. She was alone and the growls from outside were getting worse; she was pretty sure that the other grimm knew she was vulnerable. Wincing when she heard one of them scrape against the wall outside, she wondered just how long their fear of her protector would keep them away. It was weird to think of any grimm as a protector. Moving farther away from the door she glanced toward the stone container which amazingly enough was filled with knives, daggers, swords, and there were even axes; at least she'd have weapons when they tried to eat her.

Her grimm went to get food as per his schedule, something she'd been surprised to figure out. He'd did things like clockwork, which was kind of creepy now that she took a moment to think about it. Exhaling slowly she knew it would only take him a bit longer to return but so far she had no idea how long the grimm would wait before attacking.

"Well you look better," Ciar said. The words startling her enough to make her shriek. Falling back onto the bed of furs she blinked in surprise at the now laughing boy. He was genuinely relieved to see her and it showed on his face.

"Give a girl some warning Ciar," she scolded just because he'd made her fall. Forgetting about the grimm outside she shoved herself back to her feet.

"We both know that's not how this works," he said. The amused tone fading as he looked her over for any injuries. Finding none he was relieved to see she wasn't injured at all. If anything she looked healthy. Tilting his head he asked, "So where are you?"

"Remember that grimm from before," she asked him. The cautious glance she threw toward the entrance went unnoticed by him.

"The one that didn't eat you," he said his tone growing serious.

"Yeah, I'm currently in his nest," she stated and gained a disbelieving look in return. Staring at her in shock he took a moment to process her words before gaping at her.

"Seriously," he asked just in case he'd misheard her. When she nodded he glanced around trying to see what type of grimm it was before remembering he couldn't see anything other than his target. Frowning he asked, "What kind of grimm is it?"

Shrugging she moved until she could lean against the cave wall. The gentle glow of the dust crystal above her was soothing despite the grimm currently considering tearing the flesh from her bones. Thinking over her question she knew the only thing she could do was tell the truth, "I don't know but it's smart, like genius-level smart."

Ciar's frown tightened. A genius-level grimm was a problem especially if it was intelligent enough to take a human and then not eat them. Looking at her closely he asked, "Then it must be old, why would it help a human?"

"I don't know he doesn't actually speak," she said not realizing her mistake. Seeing his lips turn upward in a wicked smirk she thought over her words before mentally cursing.

"You said he," Ciar stated. Despite his tone, he was worried. Grimm were not pets, and Coco becoming attached was an issue. Biting back the worry he decided to tease her saying, "cute little Coco is attached."

"Screw you," she snapped more on instinct than anything else. When he laughed at her she frowned.

"We already know that doesn't work," he said. The reference to their month-long relationship caused her face to flush. That had not ended well despite how good he was in bed.

"Just tell me how my team is," she said. The defeated tone making his amusement fade. They didn't have much time until he was at his limit and both of them knew it. He was just glad that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Fine, none of them have lasting damage, they've healed a lot in the last week," he said softly. He wouldn't' tease her about her team. Seeing her face light up in confusion he frowned.

"it's been a week," she asked and gained a nod in return. The conformation of just how long she'd been down here was enough to make her shiver. There was no way to tell time down here except for every day or so the grimm would lead her to the bathing pool.

"Yep," Ciar said before grinning. The memory of Professor Ozpin nearly smashing his own windows was amusing. Knowing it would cheer her up he said, "Ozpin is about ready to tear out his hair in frustration."

"Ask him what kind of grimm is humanoid with black fur and an addiction to shiny things," she said. The description causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll be leaving now, don't forget that this is a grimm Coco," he warned. All joking forgotten as he stared at her. Shivering under the intensity of his eyes she looked away. Watching her closely he said, "it might be nice now, but it's still a soulless animal."

Watching him vanish she knew somehow that he was wrong. While the grimm might not be kind he had kept her safe. She owed him at least a little loyalty for that. Especially since he could have just killed her and been done with it. They knew too little about the grimm; especially if none of them even knew what this thing was. Research had never been her strong suit but she knew this grimm was more than just an animal.

Hearing more scratching she tensed as the fur curtain was pushed to the side by a long think leg. Moving on instinct she grabbed a sword from the container before squaring her shoulders. While it wasn't her usual weapon it would work for defending herself. True she might hesitate to kill her current protector but these other grimm would be easy. As the curtain opened further, she tightened her grip on the weapon only to freeze as the grimm was yanked backward. A shriek of pain reached her ears and she turned away. Seeing her grimm enter the nest she waited for him to growl at her for touching the weapons only for him to throw a rabbit at her then stalk back out of the room.

Anger rolled off his body in waves as he growled. Sitting down in front of his nest he dared any of them to come near. All of them had scattered when he'd ripped that one to shreds but it wasn't enough. They'd crossed into his territory! They had to be punished! Worse they'd tried to hurt his human. Wait, did he just mentally claim a human? Nope, this was not happening. Clawing at the floor he didn't realize he was making an unnecessary amount of noise.

(Raven)

It was true that she would have rather been watching over her niece rather than coordinating efforts underneath Mt. Glen. In her opinion, there wasn't anything that she could do to help her niece, but she could keep things under control out here. Her tribe members walked around completing their tasks as did the three remaining members of Team RWBY. It had only been a day since the battle that almost killed her niece; she blamed herself for not following Ruby immediately. The ground was now home to deep lashes that she'd created using the Maiden's power. She'd sealed the opening where the grimm had entered the cave using that very same power, then brought in the only people she could trust to keep everything under control. Her people.

There were tents scattered around the area while a hard-light dust fence had been created to keep away the grimm. Dakota himself was stationed on top of one of the buildings overlooking the area surrounding the train as both a guard and a scout. He was more than willing to shoot down any grimm that came within his line of vision. She doubted he would hesitate when his wife and child were counting on him to protect them. More than that however was the fact that he was watching the hole that Ruby had fallen through to ensure no grimm copied the girl's actions.

Vera was coordinating the effort to strip down both the train and Atlas paladins. Mistral always had a market for Atlassian tech, and Raven had no issue selling it to them. The dust however had been sorted and put into storage away from any one or thing that could set it off. All the bombs, which Viper had told her were going to be used to invade Vale with grimm, were also put into a building outside the perimeter fence for safe keeping. She had no idea when they would need bombs, but now that she had them she wanted to keep them.

In total sixty-five of the two hundred and fifty faunus working to destroy Vale had been killed by the grimm. She hadn't hesitated to build a pyre for them that still burned; it was both easier and more sanitary than burying them. The remaining faunus were being watched over by Weiss who had volunteered for the task before she could assign Aiden or Liam. Because of that, Liam and Yang were tasked with hunting down the remaining grimm in the underground city. She'd ordered them to focus on the area around their current base camp rather than going too far into the city. Of course, she'd had Vernal stay with the heiress.

Blake hadn't left Ruby's side and Raven wasn't going to try and force her away. It would have been too much trouble, so she'd just assigned Jay to watch over then. With Viper off reporting the news of Roman's demise and the grimm invasion, it had been far to easy to take over the area. She didn't know if she could trust the snake faunus, but Blake had vogued for Adam; she just hoped that wasn't a mistake. While it hadn't been the plan, Mt. Glen was close enough to Beacon to act as not only a sanctuary for her people but also a fallback point in case the school fell.

Roman himself had fallen out of critical condition less than three hours ago thanks to Aiden's efforts. In turn, Neo had returned to Vale alone to give the news to Niko and Ozpin. Their mission while it had gone wrong had ultimately succeeded. Being only concerned with the results, however, wasn't something she could focus on when her niece was still asleep. According to Aiden the sedative Viper had used was extremely affective and usually could keep a person unconscious for more than two days. She'd almost throttled him when she learned that fact, but his reasons had been more than understandable. Ruby could be extremely stubborn and simply telling the girl to run wouldn't have worked.

She had no idea where Neo was now but given the woman could teleport straight to Roman at any time, she wasn't worried. As long as she held Roman Torchwick, Neo would do whatever she wanted her to. She wasn't above using their connection to blackmail them both into doing what she wanted. It might've been cruel, but she didn't doubt that they would do the same to her. The fact was that she owed all three of them for protecting her niece when she couldn't.

Hearing footsteps, she looked over at Cora as the woman walked toward her. The blonde seemed less than happy to be here in, but the woman wouldn't voice her concerns. Raven knew that it wasn't being in Mt. Glen that upset the other woman but being so close to Ozpin. For some reason, the woman didn't trust Ozpin not that Raven could blame her. It was hard to trust Ozpin with a coffee cup much less a shadow war.

"Chief, the White Fang representative is here," Cora stated with a glance toward the buildings where her husband was keeping watch.

"Show them to my tent, then send word to the Schnee girl," Raven ordered. Weiss had asked to attend the meeting with the White Fang; Raven was just amused enough to indulge her. Having the heiress to the SDC in the same room as high-ranking White fang members were going to be interesting.

"Understood."

"Wait!"

Freezing in place, Cora raised an eyebrow at the woman. Waiting for orders, the blonde watched Raven's emotions flicker through her eyes. With a sigh, the woman motioned toward the medical tent that housed both Ruby and her two shadows. While she didn't want to drag Blake away from Ruby, she knew that having an ex-member of the White Fang would prove useful in the long run.

"Have Blake join us as well."

(Neo)

She wasn't afraid. That was something she'd decided the moment she learned Roman would live. Ruby had nearly gotten them killed; how someone could turn around and help the people who hurt them was something she couldn't understand. The last time someone had hurt her, she'd killed them, Roman had killed his own tormentors too. It was unsettling how different the girl was from everyone else. She knew that Ruby wouldn't be able to kill Cinder. There was simply no way this weak girl could put a knife in Cinder's heart.

Mercy was a weakness. Being a huntress might make her powerful, but it also made her weak. Ruby didn't have what it took to deal with Cinder, so Ozpin would have to do. She'd already gone and spoken to both the Beacon headmaster and Niko. Neither man had liked her report, but it helped that Raven had backed it up. Still, she was slightly shocked that Niko hadn't decided to simply kill her for failing at her job. After all, both her and Roman were supposed to keep Ruby safe.

She could understand why Ruby was important to Niko; from the pictures in his office, he'd known her since she was a tiny child. Even crime lords cared about their families. His reasons were obvious, but Ozpin's were not. He'd only asked about Ruby not the other members of her team. As the headmaster of a school, he was showing a lot of favoritism toward one student; it was kind of creepy. The only explanation was that Ruby had some value to the man's future plans. Other than the apparent favoritism by both men, her meetings had gone well.

That was why she was currently sitting on a park bench staring at the two first-class tickets in her hand. Apparently, as a reward for saving Ruby, both she and Roman were being cut loose. They could go anywhere they wanted without anyone stopping them. They were free. Packing their bags and heading to anywhere other than Vale was a good plan. The only issue with that plan was that Roman was still unconscious. She had no idea if he would even want to leave before they watched Cinder go up in flames. Or ice, Neo wasn't really particular about how the woman would die.

Over the last few weeks, he'd gotten stupidly attached to those White Fang agents. Mostly Adam, Nix, and Viper. She knew that he wouldn't have gone back into the fighting if he didn't care about them. It didn't help that he'd been isolated, here, with the White Fang since being burned by Cinder. While he might try to hide it Roman did care about people, much more than she did, so him growing attached to the White Fang wasn't that surprising. What was surprising was that the moment it was safe to do so Viper had checked on Roman too.

There was no way they would be walking away from this fight before Cinder was taken care of. Doing so would leave Roman's allies in the line of fire, literally. That meant they would have to stay and fight. Cinder would have to die, and Neo was more than willing to shove a blade through her chest.

(Weiss)

Despite staring at the door for the last ten minutes, she had no idea what to do. The White Fang was waiting on the other side of the door. All she had to do was walk through and she would be face to face with the monsters that haunted her nightmares. The faunus of the White Fang was much more terrifying than the grimm. Reaching out her hand to grab the handle of the door, she hesitated before pulling it open.

She knew rationally that entering the room alone was dangerous, but she had to do something to try to understand these people. Her company had caused years of pain and anguish to the faunus, she could understand why some of them would turn to terrorism. She wanted to hear their stories in order to try and make things better for them. They might be killers and thieves, but her family was partially responsible for everything that they'd done.

Walking into a room full of tied up faunus made her feel horrible, but she pushed the feeling down in favor of closing the door behind her. There were a few members of Raven's tribe scattered around the room ready to attack at a moment's notice; the idea was a far more comforting than she would ever admit. Meeting Vernal's eyes when the bandit turned in her direction, she relaxed slightly when the other girl nodded at her. Her father would have a heart attack if he discovered his daughter was in the presence of bandits let alone the White Fang. The idea of her father dying was enough to make her lips twitch upward.

"Schnee!"

"Fucking Bitch!"

"White Haired Whore!"

The growls of anger and hate from the faunus caused the small smile to shrivel and die almost immediately. Stopping in the center of the room, she listened to their insults with a cold expression on her face. It was nice that she was blamed for every mistake the SDC had ever had; no really, it didn't matter that she was seventeen, all their issues were of course her fault. Pushing down the mental sarcasm with a battering ram, she slowly laid a hand on the hilt of her sword. The simple action caused all the faunas to go silent as they stared at her in fear. It hurt that they thought she would attack unarmed people. Unclipping her rapier from her belt, she handed it to Vernal who seemed ready to kill all the faunus. Ignoring the shocked expression on the other girl's face, she crossed her arms. This was so not going to be fun.

"I know that all of you hate the SDC and my family," she said. Cutting herself off with growls of anger erupted around her she hid a flinch. Waiting for the sounds to die down she took a moment to study the faunus. The loudest three were two men and a woman who seemed all too happy to yell insults in her face, however, it was heated rage in the eyes of the black-haired faunus that seemed to tower over the others that made her feel fear. Pushing away the emotion she said, "personally I have no good feelings toward the White Fang, nor do I agree with your methods. However, I do agree that Faunus need more rights. I don't think they should be shipped off to some island nor to I think they are only good for cheap labor. That's why I need your help."

For a moment her words were met with silence. She had no doubt they were about to start yelling at her again, but even so she stood tall waiting for them to make up their minds. It was clear that they hated her family, they had reason to, but she wasn't her family. After reading through reports and talking to Blake she knew that the animosity between the White Fang and SDC wasn't as one-sided as she once believed. She just hoped that they were willing to take the chance to work with her rather than against her.

"And I guess if we don't agree we'll be shipped off to some mining camp?"

It was the woman who said it and there was so much hate in her voice that Weiss could feel it. The only thing that kept her from flinching was the years of experience dealing with Atlas nobles. She'd known that they would bring up the mining camps, it was a given when dealing with faunus. She hadn't known how horrible the reminder would make her feel. Right now, there was nothing she could do to change the fact that the camps were nothing more than death traps for the faunus. Until her father died, she was powerless.

Watching the woman's words open the floodgates, she couldn't move as the faunus began to shout accusations at her. Apparently appealing to their better natures wouldn't work or was it the fact she was treating this like a business meeting. At this point it might be better to simply allow Whitley to take over; however, she refused to allow her brother to go through all of this. How was she supposed to make them listen to her? Ruby would know how; the reaper could make anyone listen just by being herself. Wait... would being herself work.

She knew that they were expecting some cold Atlas noble, and she'd catered to that belief. Maybe showing who she really was would help. Glancing at Vernal who seemed to be getting angrier by the moment, she frowned; anger wasn't going to help them. If Winter were here, she would threaten them into complying, but she wasn't' her sister. As much as she loved Winter, she doubted such a method would work. As it stood now none of them would listen to her much less agree to work with her. Sighing, she turned away from the faunus.

"The current vote is to have you all sent to Menagerie, but we're waiting on the Vale branch leader to arrive," she said as she reached up to pull the tiara from her hair. Feeling her hair fall over her shoulders she pretended that it didn't make her uncomfortable to be seen like this. If she was going to talk to them with her true personality, then she was going to do so without any of her armor. Hearing the whispers behind her, she tugged off her jacket and handed it Vernal. The action was all it took to reveal the almost invisible scars that decorated her shoulders. Turning to face them she said, "I have no interest in seeing you all shipped off to some island in the middle of nowhere."

From the way, they bristled her words were unwelcome. It was too bad for them that she was past caring what they wanted. For once the White Fang was going to listen to her even if she had to scream until her throat hurt. She'd heard horror stories about what the SDC had done from Blake but neither had them talked about what the White Fang had done to her besides the story about her killing the faunus via widow.

Right now, she wasn't Weiss Schnee heiress to the SDC, she was the lonely little girl who wanted nothing more than to change everything. For years she'd wanted someone to swoop in and save her from the stigma of her last name, instead,, she'd been torn down by those supposed to protect her. She'd had to learn to save herself because no one else had cared to look past who she was supposed to be. The only time people had cared about her before coming to Beacon was to ask for her hand in marriage. Marrying into the Schnee family was an honor after all even with the casual death threats and assassinations.

"I understand that the faunus have suffered due to my family," she said softly. Watching them tense she considered pulling herself back together and running away. Instead, she admitted, "the faunus are not the only ones who've suffered due to my father. If you'll remember two years ago there was a White Fang attack on a mining camp. After my father dealt with the losses... h- let's just say that he wasn't in a good mood when he came home."

If not in a good mood meant he'd screamed at her for three hours. Physical abuse was more of her mother's thing anyway. The CEO of the SDC couldn't risk being caught assaulting his daughter after all. Hearing Vernal snarl behind her, she wondered if the woman was angry for her or simply angry. Neither option helped her much. Watching the faunus instead she gave the words a few moments to sink in.

"I doubt that even the White Fang hate my father as much as I do, but then again I could be wrong. Did you know that every time the White Fang launched an attack, I would be the one who took the blame? As if it was my fault, he'd pissed off every faunus on Remnant. As much as I would love to promise that things will change once I get control of the SDC, I can't, not without the help of the White Fang. I know that I'm asking a lot, but I believe that together the White Fang and SDC can make life a lot better for the faunus," she stated. It was hard to let her guard down and allow them to see the hope in her eyes.

She wanted to change the world not just Atlas. It was a childish hope that she'd thought her father had killed years ago, however, being here with her team had made her want change more than anything. Atlas was cold and cruel, yet Beacon was warm and welcoming. Even being here less than a year had made her a better person in a way that Atlas never could. If they rejected her offer, she would walk away; forcing them to help was something her father would do. While she might not be able to change anything on her own, she would still try.

The sound of something snapping was the only warning she had before the large faunus was charging at her. There was so much, that she could do at that moment. From freezing him to the ground or allowing the bandits to hold him back. Instead, she motioned for Vernal to stand down even as a large hand wrapped around her neck. Feeling her aura flare under her skin, she pushed down the instinctive urge to fight back.

Having one of them lash out at her had been expected, however, the long red blade under his chin wasn't. Trailing her eyes down the blade to the man holding it she froze at the masked face. Even she knew enough to recognize the mask of Adam Taurus. Her father had complained about him enough that she knew almost all his feats and could recite the list of crimes he'd been charged with. Atlas hated him more than they hated any other faunus.

"Commander!"

She felt sick, and not because her neck was being squeezed. So, he was the one in charge of Vale's White Fang, it was nice that Viper had kept that fact from her. This was the man from her nightmares, and she had none of her armor on. Adam was the villain that her father had used to torment her when she fell behind in her duties. Not even Winter had anything good to say about the man. If it was a choice between the man currently trying to kill her and the one that haunted her dreams; she would choose the former.

"Release her," he ordered. The dark tone he spoke with sent shivers down her spine.

From the growl voiced by her assailant, he disagreed with that order; however, he still obeyed. Taking a slow step back as she was released, she didn't realize she was stumbling until her knees hit the floor. Never taking her blue eyes from the blade in his hand she felt her hands shake as they dug into the fabric of her skirt. It was the same red as blood. For a moment she sat there trembling as she waited for that blade to dig into her neck, then there were hands on her shoulders.

Gentle fingers tangled in her hair, as her face was buried in black fabric. The familiar scent of apples and cinnamon brought her back to reality. At least all those candles her teammate burned were good for one thing. Hearing Blake whisper comforting words, she reached up to push the faunus away. They were still being watched after all, except her body didn't obey her orders. Clenching her teammates shirt tightly she whimpered. The sound was weak and fragile, however it echoed in the closed area around them.

Golden eyes narrowed with rage as Blake held her trembling teammate. Turning her glare on the dead man walking that had dared to touch her Weiss, she almost hissed at him. Instinct was the only thing keeping her hands around Weiss instead of his neck. Not even the whispers of the faunus watching were able to calm her rage, nor was the crimson eyes burning into her back. It was a good thing that Adam had wanted to check on the prisoners first. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't suggested it.

"I think we should move to my tent," Raven said. Running a soothing hand through Weiss's hair, Blake knew that the girl could hear every word they were saying. the trembling hadn't stopped yet, but she could feel Weiss beginning to calm down.

"Agreed," Adam said as he sheathed his sword. Nodding slowly as two bandits came to return the escaped White Fang member, he turned his attention to the two girls on the ground. if Blake hadn't admitted to claiming Weiss, he would have been shocked at the care she was showing to the white-haired girl.

"Vernal."

The cutting tone of Blake's voice drew all the attention as she held her hand out to the bandit. Handing over the tiara in her hand, the black-haired woman raised an eyebrow as the faunus effortlessly pulled Weiss's hair back into Its usual style. Keeping her movements gentle, Blake hummed softly as she helped her teammate back into her jacket and tried not to think about how tiny Weiss was in her arms. Meeting her teammates vulnerable blue eyes with her own, she smiled despite the anger still boiling in her veins.

She could see every single one of Weiss's walls coming back up to hide the fragile girl underneath. Pushing back the dangling strands of hair from her teammates face, she was slightly shocked when Weiss leaned into her hand. She'd known that Weiss trusted her, but she'd never thought the heiress would close her eyes in a room full of White Fang. This was a side to her teammate that they didn't deserve to see not after they scared her so badly. Dropping her hand, she moved to stand only to still when Adam offered her his hand.

Letting him pull her to her feet she motioned to her teammate with her eyes, if a branch leader of the White Fang helped the Schnee Heiress to her feet it would send a strong message. Following her not so subtle order, he held out his hand to the white-haired girl. Guarded blue eyes darted between him and Blake for a moment before the girl took his hand. Although her fingers trembled and she seemed ready to pull away her hand at a moment's notice, she allowed him to help her up. There was still fear in her eyes, but she held it back with enough skill that he knew she'd done it before. Releasing her hand before she could panic, he noticed that she kept her eyes on his every move. It was obvious that she didn't trust him, not that he blamed her.

"Well this was the perfect meeting that I envisioned," Viper said. Feeling Nix shift behind him, he narrowed his gaze at the white-haired girl. There was slight bruising on her neck but nothing her own aura couldn't heal. Ignoring Adam's curious expression, he stalked forward to stand in front of the girl.

"Viper," she greeted. Her voice didn't crack and there was no trace of the weakness she'd shown a moment ago. Giving a gentle nod she said, "It's good to see you."

"Same snowflake," he said. Her eyes widened slightly at the words and he twitched. she was so quick to hide her discomfort with a small polite smile that he almost didn't notice Blake's protective growl turn into a confused sound. He would deal with the confusion from the kitty cat and his King later however, right now he needed to deal with the girl who decided to be foolish. crossing his arms, he asked, "So instead of waiting for me to set up a meeting with our dear King, you decided to put yourself in danger?"

Tilting her head, the girl's smile faded as she processed his words. There was worry in his tone, which wasn't something she'd expected. Looking past him at her teammate who seemed more amused than worried she frowned slightly if anything his tone sounded like the one used by Glynda when they did something foolish. Blue eyes widening in realization she copied his action in crossing her arms.

"Am I being scolded right now," she asked just for clarification. From the annoyed expression on his face he wanted to strangle her. Twitching she barely saw his hand move until it was laying on top of her head and he was roughly ruffling her hair.

"Yes, you stupid girl! Not only did you ruin my three-step plan, but you also got hurt," he snapped sounding more like a disgruntled babysitter than a scary agent. Feeling her hands come up to grab his wrist he waited for an apology. Neither noticed Nix shiver slightly behind him; usually she was the one that got scolded by the man.

"Oh," she mumbled. It was surprising that he cared about her enough to scold her, but she was willing to bet he only cared about his plan not her. That would make so much more sense. Dropping her hands frown his wrist she straightened as she said, "I'm sorry."

Huffing he released her before Blake could decide he was too close and stab him. He wouldn't put it past the feline. Reaching up to straighten her hair, the heiress sent a quick glance at Adam who was watching their interaction closely. Cutting her eyes back to the floor she felt Raven's hand on her shoulder. Relaxing she took her weapon back from Vernal who seemed guilty for allowing her to get hurt. Offering the bandit, a quick smile she tried to convey that she would be alright.

(Ozpin)

"Is there a reason training rooms 12 and 13 are currently scheduled for repair," Glynda asked the second she entered his office. Both training rooms were perfectly fine earlier today. Dropping her clipboard on his desk she noticed the bruises on his knuckles and the way he tensed at her words.

"I know nothing about that," he said despite the current clamoring in his head.

All his past lives were enraged at the fact they could do nothing to Ironwood. Poor, lucky, James was practically untouchable. He'd already considered sending an assassin after the man but the only people skilled enough to get close to him were Neo and Aiden. Even then he had no idea if they would accomplish the mission without getting caught. If he allowed anything to happen to Raven's tribe doctor, then Amber might never wake either.

He missed the days when it was alright to go out and kill people. Seriously the worst part of this modern society was the courts and due process. Sure, he might not have proof that James had experimented on a little girl, but he was Ozma hero of legend. In the good old days, he wouldn't have needed proof to ram his sword through the man's spine. Right well maybe he was being influenced by King just a bit, but he agreed that James had crossed a line. There were some things that were unforgivable and hurting a Maiden was one of those. He'd pushed Honey into Salem's hands and nothing that Ozpin said to the girl would make her change sides.

"So, you didn't punch down the wall between the two," she asked as she reached down to grab his hand. Watching her run a gentle finger over his knuckles he chuckled slightly.

"I deleted that footage," he said with a bitter grin.

"Yes, you did," she admitted. Rolling her eyes at his grin, she sighed and pushed her aura out to heal his hands. While she might not be as good at aura transfer as he was, she knew enough to help him. Giving a satisfied nod once she was done, she asked, "what's wrong?"

"I suddenly felt the urge to kill someone," he said coldly. The darkened tone caused her to freeze even as he gave a cruel laugh. Something had definitely happened in the last few hours, and she felt pity for whoever gained his ire. Seeing her flinch slightly he forced back his darker instincts in favor of slumping in his seat. Eyes softening, he said, "Everything is fine now."

"Are you sure?"

The question almost had him admitting to the pest in the dungeon, but he pushed back the idea. He didn't need her to be in any more danger than she already was by siding with him. When he said nothing, she nodded and stood. Grabbing her clipboard, she quickly held it out to him. Skimming through the documents he didn't hesitate to sign them if only so they would be out of his way.

* * *

So, this chapter took a while. I honestly wanted to put the meeting in this chapter too, but then I decided not to. Anyway the next chapter has the meeting and another Coco segment. What did you guys think of the chapter?

also, I started an original story: the prologue is up on wattpad (theres a link to my wattpad on my profile)

anyway: stay safe and have a good day

-Shyla


End file.
